Imperio Del Este Unificado
by animebot02
Summary: Desterrado por hacer su trabajo, Naruto huye al Salvaje Este en compañía de su única familia. Años después, cuando Konoha esta en su hora más oscura, decide pedir ayuda al emperador del Este, sin saber que quizás sólo aceleren su destrucción por ello.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo.**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei**

Es un diez de octubre por la noche y en la aldea de Konoha las cosas están en total calma.

Hace aproximadamente ocho años si uno hubiera llegado temprano a Konoha en esta fecha estaría viendo el auge del festival del zorro el cual oficialmente cerraba con una exhibicion de fuegos artificiales. Extraoficialmente; era con la cacería del zorro que llevaba al menos tres años suspendida debido a circunstancias que muchos preferían olvidar.

Hoy en día, era una fecha negra en el calendario de la aldea que les recordaba la más grande metida de pata en la historia de Konoha, pues además de significar la derrota del Kyubi, era el cumpleaños del héroe subestimado de la aldea.

De eso habían pasado ya ocho años como bien dije, ocho años que habían sido muy amargos de pasar para la persona que miraba a la aldea desde el monumento Hokage, justo como le encantaba al genin rubio hacerlo para aclarar su mente.

Ocho años en los que más que nunca lamentaba la decisión que había tomado con respecto a él.

El punto de inflexión para la aldea había sido el día en el que Sasuke Uchiha había decidido huir a Otogakure para que Orochimaru lo entrenara y con eso listo, pudiera ir a la caza de su hermano Itachi y después de eso, matarlo.

Naruto Uzumaki había formado parte del grupo de recuperación y había de forma milagrosa, logrado apenas su objetivo de traerlo de regreso.

Para cuando Kakashi y un oqr de médicos los encontraron, Naruto que apenas pondia caminar, llevaba al Uchiha a cuestas a pesar de dos boquetes del tamaño de puños que eran visibles en su cuerpo y de el rastro de sangre suya que venía siguiéndolo. Comparado con eso, Sasuke tenía heridas que eran tratables, siendo una leve conmoción que fue con lo que lo dejó fuera de combate, la única herida sería en el pequeño catálogo de lesiones de Sasuke.

¿Le importó esto a los médicos y a Kakashi? ¡Que va! Prácticamente le arrebataron a Sasuke de las manos y lo llevaron de regreso a toda marcha, dejándolo a él por su cuenta, obligándose a ir a paso cada vez más lento debido a la seriedad de sus lesiones. El creía firmemente que al fin, se le daría el reconocimiento que tanto ansiaba por haber logrado cumplir contra todo pronóstico, con la misión de traerlo de vuelta y más aún, si tomábamos en cwujta que mientras Sasuke le lanzó jutsu tras jutsu de fuego y rayo y que le recetó dos chidori, Naruto uso su deficiente estilo de Taijutsu, sus clones de sombra y el Rasengan como último recurso para poderlo derribar. En verdad que ya podía imaginar la situación y pese a la gravedad de sus heridas sonrió por ello.

Se equivocó.

#####

 **Cámara del consejo dos días después.**

-Genin, Ninja # 012607 Uzumaki Naruto- Tsunade dijo con voz apagada, sin confiar en su voz: -Es mi deber informarle que se ha llevado a cabo una votación y que se ha tomado una decisión mayoritaria de 17-8 en el Consejo para despojarlo de su rango y desterrarlo de Konoha, vigente de inmediato. La razón es que infligiste graves daños al Último Uchiha a pesar de tu misión de recuperarlo. Tienes hasta el próximo atardecer para abandonar la aldea , y si regresas ... te matarán a la vista. - Otra razón por la que Tsunade no dijo en voz alta fue que todos habían sentido que Naruto usaba el chakra de Kyuubi y temía que el zorro se soltara, aunque la capacidad de sellado del Yondaime nunca lo permitiría.  
Naruto había sido convocado al consejo mientras todavía tenía muchas lesiones ocasionadas por su batalla. El Consejo ni siquiera permitió que Naruto se recuperara de sus heridas antes de ser desterrado. Naruto se quedó abatido ante esta declaración mientras miraba alrededor del Consejo. Todos los civiles y asesores tenían una expresión de suficiencia en sus caras, disfrutando del hecho de que el " mocoso demonio" finalmente se iría, la maldición se habría ido. Danzo tenía dos votos, ya que controlaba a los veteranos shinobi sin clan y era la voz actual del clan Uchiha hasta que Sasuke fuera jounin o mayor de edad, y los usó para desterrar a Naruto. Por supuesto, tenía sus propios planes de reclutar por la fuerza al jinchūriki en Raíz mientras ya no estaba a la vista del pueblo. Los últimos clanes en votar por el destierro fueron los clanes Kuruma e Inuzaka, que habían pensado que Naruto era el Kyuubi. Uno a través de la opinión popular y el otro por puro rencor. El resto de los jefes de clan miraron a los votantes con desdén.  
Naruto se quitó lentamente la diadema antes de dejarla en el suelo. Se estiró para quitarse el collar, solo para que Tsunade lo detuviera.  
-Guárdalo, es tuyo, y espero que te proteja- Tsunade logró decir con la voz trémula, las lágrimas ya se están escapando. Naruto salió de la sala del Consejo, regresando a casa para empacar.  
Antes de que el Consejo se destituya, con otra aplastante mayoria se revocaron rápidamente las leyes de Sandaime acerca de que Naruto era el contenedor de los Kyuubi, lo que permitiria a la gente joven saber la verdad. Las noticias se difundieron rápidamente entre ellos, y las reacciones variaron de un extremo a otro. Mientras Naruto caminaba de regreso a su casa para empacar, vio al resto de los doce de Konoha , excluyéndose a él ya Sasuke.  
-¡Ese baka merece morir por golpear a Sasuke-kun!- Se quejó Sakura.  
-De acuerdo. ¡Deberíamos ir a buscar ese demonio y matarlo!- Ino gritó, de acuerdo con Sakura.  
-Él era el zorro todo el tiempo, debería haber sabido. Podía oler ese olor de él, debería haber muerto- gruñó Kiba.  
¡QUÉ TAN POCO JUVENIL! ¡NARUTO NOS ENGAÑO A NOSOTROS Y FUE EL KYUBI TODO EL TIEMPO!- exclamó Lee.  
Naruto ya estaba llorando y casi perdía la esperanza, contemplando el suicidio cuando una voz le llamó la atención.  
-¡Cállate Lee!- grito Neiji con frialdad. Lee se mostró sorprendido por esta declaración- Es como yo, no está peor que yo. Tiene un sello como el mío, excepto que es el peor. Incluso con este sello, soy una persona importante como un ninja y un prodigio, Naruto tiene un sello que mantiene a El Kyuubi a raya y, sin embargo, muchas personas en esta aldea le despreciaban. Y, sin embargo, jamás lo han visto hundirse en la desesperación, sigue desafiando a tu destino como chivo expiatorio. Incluso me obligó a ver que el Destino, de hecho es una excusa de personas patéticas y débiles.  
-Incluso puedo decirles algo, Yo estoy familiarizada con los sellos. Ustedes sólo son idiotas ,ni siquiera pueden distinguir la diferencia entre un pergamino y un kunai- le defendió con vehemencia Tenten.  
Hinata estaba llorando, aunque Naruto no estaba seguro de por qué.  
-Problematico- murmuró Shikamaru. También creía que Naruto no era el Kyuubi, pero no pudo formar palabras porque estaba demasiado enojado. Chouji se colocó detrás de Shikamaru, mientras se abría camino a través de su cuarta bolsa de frituras.  
"Gracias" pensó con una débil sonrisa Naruto , mientras que salía para su departamento, aún tenía que empacar después de todo.  
Shino fue olvidado en todo esto.  
La noticia se difundió rápidamente entre todos los pobladores de que Naruto había sido desterrado, y la mayoría de los ciudadanos estaban celebrando. Shinobis y kunoichis se estaban volviendo locos y celebraron el hecho de que al fin se deshicieron del "Demonio" . Solo unos pocos ciudadanos y shinobi estaban deprimidos de que un shinobi estaba siendo desterrado por hacer su trabajo. Mientras que sobre la ciudad, la gente había estado celebrando. Naruto, sin embargo, estaba reuniendo sus pocos artículos en su mochila y preparándose para irse. Kakashi e incluso Jiraiya, sus dos "maestros" en los que nunca pudo confiar, sólo aparecieron para decir nada más lo decepcionados que estaban de él, yendo tan lejos el Sanin como para retirarle la convocatoria de los sapos.  
Una vez recogidas sus pertenencias, se recostó en su bolsa para dormir y cerro los ojos, esperando sin ánimo al día de mañana.

Y fue entonces cuando el ex shinobi apareció en la hogareña sala en su pasaje mental.

Algo que le dolía mucho era que juzgaran al Kyubi de forma tan horrible. Contrario a lo que él Uzumaki les había hecho creer, el supo de la existencia del Biju sellado en él desde siempre . El Biju era alguien a quien quería con todo su corazón, pues la bestia fungió gran parte de su vida como su madre. La zorra lo crió dada sus circunstancias lo mejor que pudo y le dio su cariño y apoyo incondicional. Del mismo modo, la Biju correspondía al afectó del Uzumaki a quien veía como su hijo. Ella le enseñó todo lo que sabía y le pidió dadas sus circunstancias que no mostrará sus habilidades a menos que su vida corriera grave peligro. Y así lo hizo, incluso durante ese combate que cambio su vida contra el engrei Uchiha, él sólo uso lo que todos sabían que tenía en su limitado arsenal.

Momentos después, la zorra aparecía en una forma humana, una mujer de tez morena, cabello rubio y ojos verdes, de una deslumbrante figura y vistiendo un haori blanco.

-Lo siento hijo- se disculpó la zorra- de no ser por mi habrías tenido una mejor vida.

-Al menos siempre haz sido sincera conmigo Kaa-chan- le confortó el Uzumaki- por lo menos aún te tengo a ti.

-No digas eso- negó ella con tristeza- si no hubiera sido egoísta, nada de eso habría pasado.

Ella se refería al hecho de que bombeo de su chakra al cuerpo de Naruto para acelerar su regeneración, siendo su única ventaja real en la pelea. Mientras Sasuke se lanzó contra él con esa horrible transformación que triplicó mínimo sus poderes, el Uzumaki sólo aceleró su curación y llevó el combate a su zona de comfort, a una lucha de desgaste. Para fortuna de Naruto, él era más terco y a pesar de estar más herido, logró crear la situación idónea en la que lo dejó con la ventaja. A costa de casi morir por shock hemostático por cierto.

Sasuke no lo admitiría jamás, pero fue vencido, a pesar de lanzarle once variedades de jutsu diferentes, de ir a matar, de dar más golpes, por un rival que sólo uso velocidad, resistencia, un par de veces el rasengan y eso si, Muchos, pero Muchos clones de sombras. Para la Biju la vida sin Naruto, sin su Sochi era inconcebible y por ello, lo curó pese a la negativa de su hijo por esa acción.

-Por lo menos herí su orgullo- se consolo a si mismo el Uzumaki.

-Hay algo que quiero decirte- le dijo la Biju seria- es sobre el lugar a donde debemos ir, sabes también como yo que el bastardo de Danzō y otros no descansaran hasta tenerte y eso incluye pasar sobre tus amigos. Existe un lugar donde ellos no se atreverán a ir por nosotros.

-¿Donde?- preguntó el rubio muy interesado.

-Al Este- dijo la zorra solemnemente y añadió- antes de decirte mi plan, hay algo que debes saber, algo que te estuve ocultando y dada la situación, es mejor que la sepas.

####

 **Semanas después, diez de** **octubre.**  
Era un día soleado en Konoha, nada en particular sucedia en esta ocasion, pero hoy era diferente, hoy en Konoha se realizaba la celebración más grande del año. Las calles estaban llenas de gente muy alegre. Si alguien viniera a Konoha por primera vez hoy, pensarían que Konoha es uno de los lugares más felices de la tierra.  
Seis figuras misteriosas entraron por las puertas de Konoha. Los guardias de la puerta los vieron y los detuvieron.

-Alto, Indique su nombre, rango y razón por la que está aquí- Dijo uno de los guardias cuando levantó la vista para ver quiénes eran las figuras que se habían desmayado. El otro guardia nota que su aliado se desmayó y se acercó a él.  
-¡Oye Izumo! ¡Oye que pasa!- preguntó el otro guardia que se llama Kotetsu Hagane.  
-¿Qué le hiciste a él?- gritó Kotetsu, luego intentó mirar a las figuras, pero cuando vio sus caras también compartió la misma reacción que su amigo y se desmayó.  
-Supongo que deberíamos haber esperado eso- Comenté una de las figuras.  
-Eso es lo que obtienes por ser tan famoso en este pueblo- Respondió la otra figura.  
-¡Oye, tú también fuiste famosa!- Argumentó una tercera que era más joven.  
-¡Aún así, no tan famoso como Kasan!- defendió una figura de voz infantil.  
-Bien, bien, tú ganas. Deberíamos ponernos las capuchas hasta que lleguemos a la oficina Hokage. No queremos comenzar una conmoción ahora, ¿verdad?- dijo una de las figuras cambiando de tema debido a la pérdida del argumento anterior. Las otras figuras simplemente asintieron. Y se pusieron sus capuchas y comenzaron a caminar hacia el pueblo.  
Durante su caminata no pudieron evitar sonreír. El pueblo estaba muy animado. Todos los niños, adultos, mamás y papás ,todos estaban felices. Todo el mundo se lo pasaba muy bien hablando y relajándose contando chistes y riendo. Incluso están teniendo una celebración hoy.  
-Hoy es nuestro cumpleaños, ¿verdad?- dijo una de las figuras sonriendo.  
-Sí, claro que sí, y parece que el pueblo lo está celebrando- Respondió otra firgure también sonriendo.  
-¡Ohhh, no puedo esperar a ver a nuestro bebé!- mencionó una de las personas con emoción.  
-Ni yo tampoco, deberíamos apresurarnos a la oficina- todos aceleraron y finalmente llegaron a la oficina Hokage.

 **Oficina de Tsunade.**  
-Ya están este año con esa celebración de mierda. Estúpida Aldea- gruñó enojada la Kage. Desde que los aldeanos supieron del destierro de Naruto, en su cumpleaños decidieron organizar un gran festival para celebrar la expulsión del demonio. Cuando se entero de eso , Tsunade estaba furiosa y exigió que todos regresaran a sus hogares y continuaran con sus vidas diarias.  
Las únicas personas que no participaron en este día fueron solo un puñado. La mayoría de la gente que no creyó que Naruto era capaz de hacerles cualquier daño. Eran Anko Mitarashi, Ibiki Morimo, Genma y Mai Shiranui, el clan Hyuga (rama secundaria, y familia heredera), Hana Inuzuka que debido a ello estuvo en constantes fricciones con su clan, Yugao Uzuki al igual que los clanes Aburame y Akimichi de forma total, teniendo varios miembros importantes de los clanes Nara y Yamanaka en ese barco también. Incluso Gine Sarutobi que tuvo muchos conflictos con su padre al permitir que al Uzumaki lo vapuleran tanto, al igual que su hijo Konohamaru y sus amigos, junto a Shino, Hinata, Negi, Tenten, Chouji y Shikamaru decidieron no participar en el dichoso festival. Por último, sólo la familia Ichiraku en el area menos horrible de la aldea, estaba triste por la partida de Naruto al igual que todo el distrito Rukon, el único que siempre honró a Naruto como héroe y que lo vieron como persona. Gracioso, el área más pobre, la que tenía a la zona roja era la que le daba la seguridad que otras zonas no le proporcionaron jamás.

"Naruto, ojalá estés a salvo "Pensó para sí misma la Sanin con profunda tristeza. Justo cuando terminó de pensar, alguien llamó a la puerta.  
-¡Vete! ¡No veré a nadie hoy!- Gritó Muy cabreada la ojimiel con voz fuerte. Esto haría que la mayoría de la gente dejara, incluso los jounins de bajo nivel temblando de miedo. Pero todavía había un golpe en la puerta. Tsunade se molestó y estuvo a punto de levantarse y ver quién era hasta que escuchó un grito desde el otro lado.  
-¿¡Qué eres un manco!? ¡Solo patéa para abrir! gritó alguien desde el otro lado de la puerta y, momentos después, la puerta se abrió para mostrar a los visitantes . Cuando la Rubia tetona vio quién era, sus ojos se ensancharon comenzó a palidecer y término por desmayarse.  
Después de unos minutos se recuperó de su desmayo.  
-Ugh,¿ que acaba de pasar?- gimió frotándose la cabeza Tsunade.  
-Bueno, nos viste y luego te desmayaste.- Respondió alguien. Tsunade miró para ver quién era y sus ojos se abrieron una vez más.  
-¿Minato? ¿Kushina? ¿Realmente son ustedes?- Preguntó aún no creyendo a quien está viendo.  
-Jiraiya sensei ¿No te dijo que estábamos vivos?- preguntó el Yondaime- Creí que al volverte Hokage te diría  
La rubia sólo se quedó ahí, parada, pero al comprender que ocurrió, la furia comenzó a inundarla rápidamente.  
-Entonces, ¿dónde está mi bebé?- preguntó Kushina con voz emocionada, ansiosa por ver a su hijo, Minato también. Tsunade sólo frunció el ceño. Esto confundió tanto a Kushina como a Minato.

-Tsunade- bachan, ¿ donde esta mi hermano?- preguntó un joven.

La Sanin volteó a su dirección y lo miró, era una copia casi idéntica a Naruto, casi pues tenía el cabello rojo.

 **¡Bam!**

La rubia le dio un puñetazo en la cara al impertinente pelirrojo, mandándolo a volar y a estrellarse contra el muro, rompiéndolo.

-¡NUNCA ME LLAMES ASI!- rugió furiosa y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡¿Que diablos le pasa sensei!?- preguntó Kushina molesta.

-¡NUNCA ME VUEKVAS A LLAMAR SENSEI!- le grito soltando su instinto asesino que causó que los dos pequeños que venían con los Namikaze temblaran de miedo.

-!¿ Porque reacciones así Tsunade!?- preguntó Minato.

La Godaime entonces les contó el motivo, sin omitir un sólo detalle, horrorizando a todos al oír como fue la vida de Naruto y claro esta, nadie creía una sola palabra de lo que oyeron.  
Se sorprendieron al escuchar eso, pensaron que Naruto era un héroe en lugar de que su hijo fuera golpeado hasta casi matarlo.  
Y es que en sus viajes, habían estado en países como Las Olas, la Primavera, La Luna o los Pájaros donde adoraban al Uzumaki como un héroe, deberían de amarlo así, sino más en su propia aldea o esa era la forma de pensar del matrimonio Namikaze y sus hijos.  
-¿¡Entonces por qué están celebrando!? ¿¡Por qué están celebrando el cumpleaños de Naruto!?- gritó Kushina, estaba furiosa, enfurecida con el pueblo por esto le sucediera a su hijo.  
-Eso es porque están celebrando que hace tres meses fue el destierro de Naruto- Dijo furiosa la kage  
-¿¡QUÉ!?- Tanto Minato , Kushina y su hijos gritaron tan fuerte que todo el pueblo los escuchó.

 **En la aldea**  
-Oye, ¿qué fue eso?- preguntó un shinobi de Konoha.  
-No lo sé, pero sigamos celebrando!- Respondió otro shinobi. -¡Hoy es día de fiesta!.

##

Kushina se sentó en la silla a lado de ella abatida y justo cuando las cosas estaban tensas, soltó de pronto sus cadenas y atrapó a alguien que estaba en la ventana.

-¿ Vas a explicacarnos esto ?- preguntó furiosa con su cabello ondeando como nueve colas, a un pálido Sanin que veía pasar su vida frente a sus ojos.

###

 **Tiempo presente.**

Minato suspiro una vez más, lamentando su ingenuidad e inocencia, resulta que dejar a Naruto en la aldea fue un grave error, no sólo Sarutobi no honró su pedido, se hizo el que no veía el maltrato a Naruto.

Jiraiya les dijo que ambos convinieron que era mejor que sus otros dos hijos que tenían al chakra del Kyubi entrenaran sin interrupciones, por ello no les mencionó de como uso a Naruto como chivo expiatorio y lo volvieron la válvula de escape a las frustraciones en la aldea.

Tampoco le dijeron a Tsunade por que ella los habría traído a la fuerza o se hubiera llevado a Naruto lejos y el necesitaba tener vinculos con la aldea.

Sobra decir que luego de la explicación, Tsunade casi lo muele a golpes, se necesitó de la intervención de Minato, Kushina y dos batallones ANBU para separarlos.

Poco después, él retomó el cargo tras la dimisión de su sucesora que abandonó la aldea con Shizune llendose a vivir al País de la primavera donde su Daimyo la recibió gustosa y la volvió la jefa del principal hospital en su país. Mientras Minato comenzó a investigar que ocurrió en su ausencia, horrorizandose por lo que descubrió.

El currículo de la academia era basura, los profesores le enseñaron a Naruto una mierda, al igual que su sensei y Kakashi. ¿Como hizo todas esas hazañas con sólo clones de sombras, un horrible Taijutsu y tiempo después, el Rasengan? Menma y Shio no hubieran logrado la mitad de esas proezas y él tampoco con ese pobre arsenal. Lo que quería decir que su hijo desaparecido era un prodigio más allá de lo que nadie quizo ver alguna vez.

Claro esta, la gente al oír sobre su parentesco se apenó por maltratarlo. Aunque no tanto, como Tsume se lo dijo a su ex amiga ¿Porque debería sentirse mal por cazarlo en el festival del Zorro, si ellos lo abandonaron peor que a un perro callejero? Tristemente tenía razón. Ahora sus amigos lo odiaban y mucho.

Los amables Ichiraku los corrieron de forma horrible y los que apoyaban a Naruto sólo los trataban lo necesario.

Pero eso no era lo peor, que va, lo peor fue cuando otros lugares se enteraron del destierro.

Algo que Kakashi no quizo decir en su momento era que muchas de las más importantes alianzas que el país y la aldea ganaron recientemente, fueron obra de una sola persona, al enterarse del destierro y de que los padres de su héroe lo abandonaron peor que a un leproso, retiraron sus alianzas.

Las Olas y los demás retiraron de inmediato su apoyo y preferencia a la aldea y comenzaron a preferir a Suna que también canceló la alianza alegando que no querían nada que ver con una aldea que abrazaba a un traidor y expulsaba a un héroe.

Dejando las cosas en un simple pacto de no agresión.

Al poco tiempo de ello, Zuko el nuevo feudal ,les retiró el apoyo casi en su totalidad como represalia, pues a él tampoco le agrado la decisión y los obligó a quitarlo del libro Bingo.

Mientras eso pasaba, equipos trataron de localizarlo sin resultado, tal parecía que la Tierra se lo había tragado.  
Incluso Jiraiya perdió la esperanza pues sus espías le dieron cuenta que la última vez que le vieron, iba acompañado de dos muy bellas pelirrojas en dirección al Muro que separaba al continente elemental del Gran Este.

El mundo desde tiempos de Rikudou Sennin estaba dividió en dos, el Salvaje Este, continente donde se decía que incluso había naciones habitadas por criaturas antinaturales y demonios, un continente en perpetúa guerra y conflicto y el Oeste hogar de las naciones shinobi, donde la violencia era nula en comparación, si su hijo cruzó de alguna forma el muro, en opinión del Sanin debía de estar muerto en el mejor de los casos.

En el peor …. Digamos que era mejor no decirlo cerca de Kushina.

Quienes eran sus acompañantes era otro misterio pero era igual de relevante. A menos que fueran habitantes del Este, los tres para este momento deberían llevar años muertos.

Aunque Kushina era algo optimista, decía que de haber muerto, Kyubi debió regenerarse y probablemente ya habría venido a cobrar venganza. Dado que no había pasado ello, aún tendrían una oportunidad.

Pero dejó de lado por el momento eso.

Aún tenía que pensar en la sugerencia de su sensei para paliar su precaria situación económica. Actualmente lo único que seguía manteniendo a Konoha como una de las grandes Potencias shinobi era su prestigio pasado, hoy en dia muchos al saber que desterraron a un héroe por traer vivo pero maltratado a un traidor, simplemente no querían ni saber de ellos.

Minato Uso su fortuna y la del clan Uzumaki para paliar la situación al igual que el Sanin con la regalía de sus libros. Incluso varios clanes tuvieron que hacerlo, pero esa situación no duraría. La mejor oportunidad de la aldea para salir adelante era ganar ese torneo en el País de la primavera.

El país, aún bajo el yugo del Tirano Doto llevaba una tradición de ir realizando un torneo de Taijutsu abierto a cualquier participante, fuera un renegado o no, fuera de una aldea sin reconocimiento o no o si fuera un peleador errante. Típicamente el premio no sería llamativo. Pero este año era uno muy tentador. Doscientos millones de Ryos al ganador.

Debido a que este año aunque la actriz y Damiyo Kouzuki organizaba el Torneo, era patrocinado por la casa de comercio Loto Blanco.

El Loto Blanco era una casa de comerciantes que había llegado desde el continente Este hace tres años, ganando rápidamente fama por sus exóticos productos de una gran calidad y por ser la primera misión de comercio de ese lado de mundo. La casa había venido con una impactante noticia, un señor de la guerra había logrado unificar al continente el guerra, creando al Imperio del Este Unificado. Apoyado de su madre y sus primas, este señor de la guerra logró al fin pacificar al Este y gracias a ello, era que el gremio de comerciantes alienados en El Loto blanco pudieron al fin, cumplir su sueño de comerciar con el Oeste.

Que ellos patrocinarán el Torneo con semejante premio era una prueba de su opulencia o quizá era el emperador del Oeste quien en realidad financiaba dicho torneo. En cualquier caso, ellos necesitaban ese dinero con urgencia, así que enviaría a lo mejor que Konoha podría ofrecer y a toda costa se llevarían el premio.

#######

 **Imperio Unificado del Este, Ciudad capital Crisol.**

Igualmente el emperador estaba muy reflexivo esa misma noche pues aún no se acostumbraba a ello. El imperio había, por tercer año consecutivo celebrado por todo lo alto el vigésimo primer cumpleaños de su amado emperador con una magna fiesta que llevaba una semana. La celebración en cuestión sólo era opacada por la celebración de la firma del Tratado Akopolis- Basidra con el cual Orión, el hijo del tirano demonio Darkseid, ponía al reino de Akopolis, que era el último punto de resistencia en el continente al que sería conocido como el Imperio del Este, al servicio del emperador dando por concluida la guerra de unificación.

Le tomó al actualmente joven rubio de veintiún años, unos cinco, el lograr tremenda hazaña, proeza en la que ganó mucho y perdió demasiado también.

El emperador llegó a su habitación, donde una joven ya lo esperaba desnuda y cómodamente recostada de costado en una posición sugerente en la muy amplia y mullida cama.

La joven procedía de la Tribu Mink del Reino errante de Zou, la razón para decirles así era que el País residía en los lomos de un gigantesco y antiguo elefante que vagaba a través de todo el continente occidental. Los Mink eran una raza de hombres bestia curiosamente avanzada y con un gran sentido de lealtad. Físicamente todos los mink tenían rasgos físicos de mamíferos y humanos conviviendo en ellos, colas, garras, orejas , a veces cuernos o trompas y demás, complementados por una posición erguida y pulgares oponibles, con lo cual les he dado una vaga pero verás forma de describirles.

La joven en la habitación era mitad mink, mitad humano.

Carecía de el pelo casi en su totalidad, al menos en que típicamente caracterizaba a su especie, pero lo disimulaba con la piel, su piel era amarilla pajiza en casi todo su cuerpo con excepción de una zona blanca entre su cuello, pechos y que bajaba por su torso , abdomen y cintura terminando en su parte íntima. Por cierto tenía manchas negras en la piel que hacían pensar que ella era parte jaguar o leopardo.

Tenía el cabello rojo hasta la mitad de su cintura, pechos grandes con pezones gris claro y un abdomen ligeramente el momento en que el hombre se recuperó de esa visión de ensueño ella estaba mirándolo con sus ojos verdes de forma depredadora, aunque no en el mal sentido, pues su cola única parte de su cuerpo que si estaba cubierta de pelo junto a sus orejas felinas, ondeaba juguetona y su bello rostro virtualmente humano tenía una expresión pícara ,eso y que sus orejas de gato no estaban en posición amenazante.

-Feliz cumpleaños mi emperador- ronroneo la chica y se acercó más al monarca que se acercaba a su cama.

-No se porque les gusta hacerlo así- expresó el emperador- el año antepasado Kara, el pasado Jennifer y ahora tu.

-¿Preferirias a alguien más?-preguntó fingiendo sentirse ofendida antes de pasar a una expresión traviesa- porque eso puede arreglarse, estoy segura que Natasha estaría encantada de unirse a la fiesta.

El emperador sólo suspiro derrotado. Habría que ser un idiota por quejarse de tener semejante belleza en la cama dispuesta a pasar la noche con uno. Ya en la mañana tendría que volver a hablar con ellas una vez más.

Por respuesta a su pregunta, la chica recibió un pasional beso en los labios que encantada correspondió y que no rompió hasta que sintió que le faltaba el aire.

-Por ahora, sólo seremos los dos Bárbara- sonrió el emperador que la derribó sobre la cama y dio inició a su festejo privado por su cumpleaños.

###########

Al día siguiente, por la tarde luego de la resaca épica que acompañaba a la mayoría de los habitantes adultos del país por el festejo, el emperador llegó a su oficina donde su secretaria ya le estaba esperando con los documentos que tendría que revisar.

Dicha secretaría tenía veinte dos años, era una muy bella pelirroja que tenía los ojos rojos y una figura espigada que lucía muy tentadora en su traje sastre gris que era enmarcado como toque final para darle el efecto de asistente sexy, por sus anteojos de marco plateado.

-¡Buenas noches mi emperador!- Saludo la secretaria sarcásticamente- ¡Que milagro que nos honres con tu presencia!

-Karin, no tengo resaca- Saludo el emperador a su asistente.

La joven sólo sonrió de forma divertida, ella ya sabía, pero como buena Uzumaki esa era una broma que por precaución jamás debía dejar pasar.

-Oh bueno, uno de estos días ya caerás- le resto importancia la joven y añadió- aquí está la lista que me pediste como prioridad.

La lista en cuestión era la de los dieciséis peleadores que irían al Tenkaichi Budokai que se organizaba en el País de la Primavera y que irían a competir en representación del Imperio Unificado.

Dicha lista se componía de veinticinco participantes de los cuales, nueve eran una suerte de reserva en caso de que alguno de los dieciséis principales no quisiera participar, dado el lugar y quienes irían de Oriente, no le sorprendió lo más mínimo que los dieciséis accedieran a ir al torneo.

-Vaya, si te soy sincero dudaba que algunos de ellos dijeran que sí- observó el emperador la lista viendo que ni uno sólo de ellos sería reemplazado en el Torneo por su reserva- de algunos como Mila o la propia Bárbara no me sorprende, pero que Dinah, Danny o Sandersonia decidan participar es una sorpresa.

-Si, incluso Tayuya que se encargó de ir a buscar a varios de ellos también se mostró sorprendida- fue sincera la pelirroja- hablando de ella, según el informe que mandó hace rato, el Helicarrier ya está listo para partir el día de mañana.

El ojiazul sonrió complacido, ya era el momento de su regreso triunfal a las naciones elementales. Era hora de que Naruto Uzumaki regresara al continente donde vivió casi la mitad de su vida.

 **Y corte.**

 **Siempre quise escribir un fanfic Naruto Emperador del Este. Bien, ya se me hizo.**

 **Sólo que yo le daré mi toque y es que ya que esta en el este, habrá muchos personajes del Este, ósea de DC y Marvel, repensados para este fic, siendo Bárbara Ann Minerva o Cheetha un buen ejemplo ya que ella aquí será mitad Mink mitad humano.**

 **¿Quienes iran al torneo?**

 **Sabemos que participarán Mila Rose de Bleach, Boa Sandersonia de One Piece, Dinah Laurence alias Canario Negro y Danny Rand, Puño de Hierro.**

 **Así que a descubrir quienes irán por las naciones elementales y a los demás participantes del imperio**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	2. Arribo

**Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei**

 **Review**

 **Invitado**

Bueno, gracias por todo, pero repito que es un tópico que en los fic en inglés se repiten. Así que soy el primero que lo usa en lengua española.

Y si, no la libran, aunque aquí la justificación es diferente, ya que habrá una clara distinción entre amantes y esposas.

 **Virus pirata**

Habrá muchas, piruetas, Príncipe, Triki Trakes, Lodrs y de animalitos. Y Marias, ya me olvidaba de las Marias.

Y si, Harley va a salir, al igual que….. Aguarda a leerlo.

 **Comenzamos**

La bella Koyuki Kazahana, Daimyo del País de la primavera esperaba en el puerto a la nave que venía del Imperio del Este Unificado. Decir que moría de nervios sería un eufemismo, estaba tres niveles de lo que le seguía a eso. Caitlin Snow, la encargada de la casa de comercio del Loto Blanco en su país había asegurado que el Torneo contaría con la distinguida presencia de la familia real del imperio, el emperador, la emperatriz madre y sus primas.

Y por ello se moría de miedo. Ella sabía que ese lugar era salvaje e inhóspito, que un sólo señor de la guerra lograse unificar todo ese continente le hacia imaginarse al hombre como algo salido de sus pesadillas. Por mucho que la gerente de la casa le asegurará lo contrario, en palabras de ella, el emperador era la persona más gentil y noble que ella alguna vez hubiera visto y que tampoco era el monstruo que posiblemente imaginaba, al contrario, el emperador era sumamente guapo y galante.

Además de la Daimyo, al emperador lo esperaban Tsunade, su asistente Shizune y la propia Caitlin que era el blanco de las miradas de todos por su atuendo.

La mujer era una joven en sus veintiocho años, de ojos cerúleos, cabello plateado de figura espigada, lucía una falda azul marino corta, zapatillas abiertas a juego, medias negras y un top azul celeste que dejaba al descubierto su vientre plano. Si que lucía bellísima, pero no era por eso que era el blanco de atención, lo era porque estaban a menos de doce grados centígrados pues el invierno iniciaba antes en esas latitudes, y ella lucía demasiado primaveral para el clima y más aún, parecía no afectarla en lo más mínimo.

-¿Como puedes vestir así con este clima?- preguntó al Fin Shizune por todos a la embajadora de facto del Imperio.

-Es gracias a mi Quirk- contestó encogiéndose de hombros- algunas personas nacemos en el Este con algo llamado Quirk o Peculiaridad, en términos simples, su equivalente aquí en oriente sería un Kekkei genkai. Mi quirk me permite soportar temperaturas gélidas como si fueran estivales y utilizar el hielo. Como el fenecido clan Yuki.

La respuesta si que sorprendió a la morocha y a su mentora, vaya que el Este tenía muchas sorpresa bajo la manga.

No paso mucho de esa explicación, cuando todos oyeron los poderosos motores del Helicarrier encima de sus cabezas, efectivamente miraron al cielo y vieron a un kilómetro de distancia y suspendido quizás a unos cuatrocientos metros en el aire al inmenso fuerte creado tras la guerra como una base de operaciones móvil para tratar con los escasos focos de insurrección y también para ayudar a las zonas más devastadas por la guerra a volver a ponerse de pie. Para alivio de todos, sólo habían usado al fuerte móvil en lo segundo.

La gigantesca nave acuatizo y comenzó a navegar hasta situarse a poco menos de doscientos metros del puerto, momento en el que las enormes compuertas del Helicarrier se abrieron, dando paso a una fragata pequeña donde iban el emperador y su familia, junto a los peleadores del torneo.

Tras todo el show mostrado a la actriz y sus acompañantes, diez minutos después, el emperador bajaba de la embarcación en compañía de su familia.

Todos vestían ropa no muy ostentosa en color rojo, pero además de ello, todos usaban una máscara con temática animal, siendo un zorro para el emperador y la emperatriz, una serpiente para una de las dos jóvenes que venían con él y la otra usaba una máscara de caballo.

-Su alteza, es un honor estar en su presencia- saludo Kouyuki haciendo una caravana al que posiblemente era el hombre más poderoso del mundo.

\- El honor es todo mio su alteza- correspondió el gesto el monarca, haciendo también una reverencia, su voz sonaba distorsionada, algo sobre lo que no quizo indagar la Daimyo,

-Le presentó a mi amiga y directora del hospital de esta capital, Tsunade Senju- Presentó a tan famosa médico la Daimyo.

-Tsunade Senju, una médico de tal reputación que Yachiru Unohana siempre ha deseado conocer la, bueno, creó que podría arreglar eso- Saludo el emperador, halagando a la Sanin, no tenía ni puta idea de quien era esa Yachiru, pero debía estar en alta estima por el emperador, lo que le daba una buena espina a ella, a cierto pervertido …. Digamos que sintió sus días contados.

La emperatriz avanzó y fue presentada a la comitiva al igual que las acompañantes. Mientras ellos se iban al palacio feudal, los participantes del torneo eran conducidos por Caitlin a su lugar de alojamiento.

Y la belleza de corazón gélido no pudo evitar casi sentir lástima por los imbéciles de Konoha al ver la sed de sangre por la mayoría de los concursantes hacia ellos.

##########

 **Dos días después, inscripción al Torneo.**

Debido al patrocinador, las reglas para este torneo habían sido modificadas en gran medida, típicamente el Tenkaichi Budokai se llevaba a cabo entre treinta y dos participantes que se escogían en una ronda eliminatoria previa, sin embargo, este año sólo participarían la mitad ya que la otra ya estaba cedida de forma directa a peleadores del Este.

También por primera vez ponían un límite en la edad de los concursantes situándola para enojo de muchos, entre los quince y los veinticinco años de edad.

Sólo con esa restricción, las mejores cartas de Konoha, Gai, Kushina, Hiashi, Tsume y Kakashi quedaban fuera del torneo, igual que Han y Roshi de Iwa, el propio A de Kumo junto a su hermano y Jinchuriki Killer Bee, Mei Terumi de Kiri o Goro Daimon de Suna.

Así que el destino de Konoha recaería en los hombros de Menma, Shio, Hashirama y Mito Namikaze, Hinata, Hanabi y Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee, Kiba Inuzuka, Sasuke Uchiha y Maru Sarutobi antes Konohamaru. Con apoyo de Gine ,el jounin de dieciocho había cambiado su nombre legalmente, pues le daba asco tener un nombre relacionado a un nido de traidores.

-¡No importa, aún así Konoha se llevara la victoria!- exclamó Mito muy animada por la expectativa de demostrar su potencial. La joven de dieciocho años ardía en deseos de Parece algunos traseros para al menos ganarse el respeto de Maru.

Las cosas entre la familia Namikaze y lo que quedó de los doce de Konoha como entre ellos mismos no era nada agradable, por ejemplo, Menma era muy insistente en pedirle una cita a Hinata que lo había rechazado en todas las maneras imaginables. Parecía en cierto modo un Deja Vu pues a muchos les recordaba la situación a los constantes rechazos que el Uzumaki sufría al intentar cortejar a cierta Banshie rosada.

Y aún peor, hubo un par de veces en las que Hinata golpeó literalmente a una pulgada de su vida a Menma sin que este captara el mensaje. Para desgracia de Shio y Kushina, eso ocurrió durante su combate en los exámenes chunin del año siguiente al destierro, donde Hinata aplastado al llamado por sus padres prodigio Namikaze. Irónicamente, Neji fue el encargado de derrotar a su hermana Shio que quedó prendada de Neji, pero al igual que Hinata, la rubia no tenía oportunidad alguna con él, no sólo porque Tenten y el Salían, sino porque el prodigio Hyuga ni siquiera soportaba estar en la misma habitación que ella.

Ese día, tras apalear a Menma, Hinata vio altiva y desafiante hacia el Palco Hokage, como diciendo "¿Para esto lo abandonaron?". Menma podría pintarse marcas en las mejillas como Naruto y teñir su cabello a rubio. Y no estaría ni cerca de parecerse a él. Donde Naruto era humilde, él era engreído, donde mostraba su caballerosidad, el mostraba su patanería, Naruto era tenaz, valiente y arrojado y siempre luchaba sin rendirse.

A Hinata le bastó con golpearlo dos veces a una pulgada de su vida para que Menma se rindiera. Con un arsenal mucho mayor al del Uzumaki, simplemente no pudo hacer nada ante una Kunoichi que desquitó en él, toda su ira y coraje por la situación.

Y es que, a medio año de estadía, ella supo que el chakra del Kyubi sellado en los mellizos se agoto de repente y no pudieron volverlo a activar. Abandonaron a Naruto por nada y por ello, siguiendo la política de la aldea, Menma fue el "pagano" de Hinata.

Igualmente Shio fue aplastada por Neji y años más tarde, Udon y Hanabi se dieron el lujo de humillar a los hermanos Namikaze restantes, mostrando a la familia con ello, que le apostaron al caballo equivocado.

Al igual que los otros. La relación entre Lee y sus compañeros ya nunca fue igual y se vio relegado por ellos, aún con los intentos de Gai por reconectarlos.

Igualmente la misma situación ocurrió en los equipos diez y ocho con Ino y Kiba. Aunque ahí fue aún peor porque los "disidentes" tampoco perdonaron a sus senseis por ello.

Ni a Sasuke o a Sakura que seguía siendo el perrito faldero de Sasuke.

-Palabras valientes, dichas por una perdedora- corto Maru con el arrebato de la Namikaze.

-Konohamaru, esa no es forma de dirigirse a la hija del Hokage- lo reprendió Asuma.

-Ya te he dicho que me llamó MARU- le reviró el jounin- y dada su racha perdedora con Moegi, no faltó a la verdad o la insulto, las cosas por su nombre.

Tratando de no hacer una escena, el grupo fue al registro donde se llevó a cabo sin incidente alguno, por lo cual la extensa comitiva se separó para buscar un lugar donde alojarse.

###########

Al día siguiente, los inscritos en el Torneo se prepararon para ir a competir, todos llegaron temprano al arena donde se llevarían los combates preliminares a cabo, una vez dentro, una muy bonita morena de ojos verde aqua, les explicaría las reglas, la joven llamaba la atención por llevar una gorra roja con el logo de la casa comercial del Loto Blanco, adornada por dos orejas de gato marrones al igual que su cinturón a juego, simulando ser una cola alrededor de su cintura.

-Muy bien, este año tenemos record de asistencia- informó la muchacha- por lo que trataremos de agilizar los combates- chasqueo los dedos y rectificó- cierto, cierto, antes que nada, Soy Katzandra y seré la juez principal en caso de controversia, por ello, para evitarlo, quiero que entiendan las reglas:

Los combates tendrán un límite de tiempo de diez minutos, en caso de no haber un ganador, ambos serán eliminados- las protestas no se hicieron esperar, pero ellas las acalló- también se prohíbe el uso de Kekkei genkai- más protestas se hicieron sentir- y obviamente nada de armas o Jutsu. También, aunque no está penalizado, les pedimos que no maten.

Por lo demás, si su adversario se rinde, cae de la plataforma, queda inconsciente, sus lesiones le impiden seguir o es atrapado haciendo trampa, queda fuera del torneo. Aunque seré juez, sólo será en casos donde realmente sea difícil determinar algunos factores, como la trampa, pero por lo demás, las eliminaciones son inapelables.

Todos asintieron en comprensión, si que sería difícil ganar sólo su lugar en el Torneo.

-Ahora, los iremos sorteado por el orden en que se registraron, en uno de los ocho bloques para los combates, sólo los dos finalistas de cada bloque pasarán a la ronda final, donde por el orden del bloque, se les asignará un número, los ganadores del bloque Uno, son los finalistas Uno y dos, hasta llegar a Dieciséis. Una vez hecho eso, el día del torneo, serán emparejados para luchar contra el peleador del Este que haya obtenido el mismo número que ustedes.- término su explicación y añadió -¿Dudas?

Bueno, ahora iremos sorteando en que bloque irán participando y buena suerte a todos.

##

Al ser trescientos veintiocho participantes, la ronda previa se llevó en cinco días, en los cuales todos los oriundos de Konoha la pasaron mal. Y es que, eran la comidilla tanto de los jueces de cada bloque, como de los peleadores y en general de la ciudad misma.

En el hostal donde se quedaron a dormir les cortaban el agua y la luz, y en los restaurantes les negaban el servicio y donde finalmente los decidieron atender les cobraban triple, haciendo pensar al matrimonio Namikaze, como hizo su hijo para soportar ese trato sin enloquecer, haciendo que entristecíeran más.

Pero para fortuna de Konoha, demostraron que seguían siendo de los más poderosos shinobi y que seguían teniendo la especialidad del Taijutsu por excelencia, pues ellos fueron la nación shinobi con más concursantes en la final siendo el resultado de los bloques el siguiente:

Bloque A, finalistas, Shizuka de la aldea Nadeshiko y Kiba Inuzuka de Konoha.

Bloque B, finalistas, Shira de Suna y Mabui de Kumo.

Bloque C, finalistas, Neji Hyuga y Menma Namikaze de Konoha.

Bloque D, finalistas, Darui de Kumo y Yugo de Oto

Bloque E, finalistas, Kurotsuchi de Iwa y Maru Sarutobi de Konoha.

Bloque F, finalistas, Shio Namikaze y Rock Lee de Konoha

Bloque G, finalistas, Sasuke Uchiha de Konoha y Raizo de Ame

Bloque H, finalistas, Yosuke de Kiri y Sasami Yabami de Suna.

Las herederas Hyuga y los Namikaze más jóvenes quedaron fuera por poco, Hinata perdió con Neji al igual que Hanabi con Lee. Para variar, Maru se dio gusto golpeando a Hashirama mientras que Mito se confió de más y perdió en una etapa muy temprana con Shizuka, a quien ya de por sí odiaba por haber llamado a su hermano Menma patético.

Hace algunos años, ella y su guardaespaldas Tokiwa,llegaron a la aldea para que el Sanin cumpliera con cierta promesa y desafío a Menma a un combate, el cual perdió.

Al final, ella con desdén exigió pelear con el prodigio entrando por el Sanin, Naruto Uzumaki y no por ese debilucho o pagar la penalización. Ocurrió a regañadientes lo último, y al saberse la promesa que el Sanin hizo, Kushina medio mató al peliblanco por hacer esa clase de promesas sin su consentimiento, de ahí que ella tuviera rencor contra la bella amazona.

-Virtualmente la mitad de los participantes del Oeste son de la aldea- sonrió Kakashi al ver que siete de los participantes en la ronda final eran del País del fuego, eso debía dejar muy claro a las demás potencias shinobi que Konoha seguía con vida en el juego- lástima que les tocará enfrentarse entre algunos de ustedes en una ronda previa.

-Aún así, a mi me preocupa más el ver contra qué clase de sujetos pelearán- observó Shikamaru- algunos de los luchadores tenían cierta reputación como Darui de Kumo o Raizo de Ame, pero de los del Este…. Sólo tenemos rumores y nada más.

-Cierto, cierto- desdeñó las preocupaciones del Nara el más Joven de los hermanos Namikaze- pero mientras mis hermanos estén peleando, se llevaran el Torneo.

-Jajajaja, que buena esa- río muy divertido Maru- Shizuka está participando también y ella apaleó a tu dulce hermanito, yo no contaría con ellos francamente.

-Maru, ya estoy comenzando a hartarme de ese desdén a mis hijos- fue franca Kushina que al ser la esposa del Hokage, fungía como la líder de la comitiva- No se que clase de modales te inculcó Gine, pero yo te enseñaré algunos si no…..

-Si me va a enseñar a abandonar como basura a mi familia, puede ahorrarse la charla- le Lapido verbalmente el Sarutobi- sólo me he limitado a hablar con la verdad, tenemos más posibilidades de ganar Neji, Rock Lee y yo de las que sus hijos tienen. Ya que el Taijutsu es nuestra principal especialidad.

Y era cierto, aunque su clan no se basaba en ese arte, el renegaba de sus tradiciones por abrazar la traición y actuar hipócritamente. La voluntad de fuego de la que su abuelo hablaba, no hubiera consentido que no uno, dos Hokages llevaran al matadero a un inocente como lo hicieron, por ello, aunque sabía jutsus elementales, se abstenía de usar los creados por su clan, y entrenando con Neji, logró hacerse un muy buen maestro en los estilos de Mono y ebrio de su clan en Taijutsu.

Ante el gancho verbal, Kushina se calló, de nuevo. Algo que tristemente era una costumbre que se estaba arraigando, sobre todo con los que sí habían apreciado a Naruto.

-Bueno, bueno, propongo que celebremos esto- intentó disipar el Sanín el momento incómodo- acabó de cobrar unas regalías y aunque somos muchos, de menos debe haber un puesto de comida donde podamos celebrar.

Si que dolía en el orgullo decir eso, debido al trato que les daban, no dudaba que ese dinero se les iría como agua, de ahí que si quería ahorrar algo, celebrarán así.

En una audiencia a regañadientes con la Daimyo para quejarse de ese abusivo trató, ella sólo les dijo que les estaban haciendo sentir en casa pues ese era el modo de tratar a los héroes en su aldea, por lo que no les quedaba más que aguantar las vejaciones si deseaban llevarse los doscientos millones a casa.

Hablando de audiencias, todos se habían enterado que el Emperador había llegado un día antes de iniciada la ronda previa, para visitar a la casa comercial y pasear junto a sus allegados por el país.

Obviamente, no faltó nadie que no tratara de obtener una audiencia, pero todas fueron negadas. Si concedida una, debía conceder todas y ellos venían al Oeste a disfrutar del torneo y a ver a sus súbditos y punto. Hasta donde los espías del Sanin y en general, los demás sabían, incluso Kozuki no había hablado con él del más insignificante asunto comercial entre ambas naciones. Y eso que era ella la anfitriona, pero dado que el emperador era el hombre más poderoso del mundo, la mayoría sabía que era mejor no importunarlo.

Si supieran porque no habían hablado de ello.

#######

 **Palacio feudal, ocho noches atrás.**

La Daimyo invitó al emperador y a la familia real al igual que a los participantes del Torneo a una cena de gala donde todos comieron y la pasaron en grande, a dicha cena también fueron los encargados de la casa de comercio, pues además de Catlin, había dos encargados más, Víctor Fries que venía con su esposa Nora y Bobby Drake que al igual que Víctor vestían al llegar, ropa en exceso primaveral, a diferencia de Nora. Ya que le habían explicado lo de los Quirk, la feudal infirió que por eso vestían así y que ese era el motivo de que fueran los encargados de la casa. El sistema que repelía el frío lo dejaban descansar desde finales de septiembre hasta mediados de enero, volviendo el frío al país, frío que ellos soportaban como si nada. Curioso para ella que mandase a personas capaces de soportarlo para que fueran los manda más en su sucursal. Eso hablaba bien del emperador en su libro.

La cena transcurrió con calma y los peleadores se fueron a su hotel a descansar del largo viaje.

Mientras, el emperador y su familia salieron exclusivamente en compañía de La Sanin, su asistente y la Daimyo, a tomar un paseo nocturno por el jardín dormido del palacio.

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?- inició tímidamente la ojimiel.

-Todo depende de ella- contestó aún con el distorsionador de voz el Emperador.

-¿Alguna vez se llegó a topar con un niño rubio…..?- y comenzó a describir al Naruto de en ese entonces. Ella estuvo presente cuando Jiraiya informó que saltó el muro y se adentro en el este y dado que el Kyubi no regreso a la aldea, tenía la esperanza de que el emperador lo haya conocido. Esperanza que la actriz y que Shizune compartían.

El emperador sólo suspiro ordenando sus ideas, tras lo cual respondió a la mujer que consideró una segunda madre.

-¿Porque quiere saber si conozco a Naruto Uzumaki?- respondió preguntando a su vez- ciertamente se donde esta él, pero dado el como lo vilipendiaban en su aldea, no creo que lo busquen por algo bueno.

-Naruto Uzumaki hubiera sido tratado como héroe de haber venido a refugiarse de esa aldea ingrata- intervino Kouzuki- para mi, es mi héroe y un gran amigo, también lo es para varias, personas, si él tiene la idea de que no es así….se equivoca, se que Suna lo habría recibido con los brazos abiertos, al igual que Las Olas, Los Pájaros, El Té, La Luna o Los Manantiales.

Si sabe dónde está, si lo conoce y él le pidió no decir donde vive, lo entendemos y jamás le insistiremos en que nos diga, pero por favor, al menos díganos si esta bien.

El emperador tembló ligeramente y eso lo notó tanto la Sanin, como la emperatriz y sus acompañantes, durante el Exilio, creyó que incluso sus amigos de otros pueblos y países lo abandonaron. Claro que Nick Fury, el director de su centro de inteligencia y defensa llamado S.H.I.E.L.D que tenía a la casa de comercio como fachada en Oriente, le había dicho de los esfuerzos de su amigo Gaara, Kazekage desde hacía relativamente pocos años y de sus otros amigos por encontrarlo en el Oeste, por si regresó a este lado del muro, que pese a todo, jamás lo odiaron. Una cosa era oírlo, una muy distinta era verlo.

Por ello, la mujer inclinó ligeramente su cabeza a su hijo y este, con la mano trémula se comenzó a quitar la máscara.

-Se donde esta Naruto Uzumaki- respondió el emperador con la máscara puesta aún, pero sin la voz distorsionada, llenando a las mujeres que lo apreciaban de esperanza- está parado justo frente a ustedes.

Y término de retirarse la máscara.

La Daimyo, Sanin y asistente ahogaron un grito de sorpresa al ver el rostro del emperador, reconociendo esos ojos azules, cabello rubio y marcas similares a bigotes en las mejillas.

-N...Naruto- musitó la Sanin llorando y acercándolo con fuerza, lo abrazó y lo mantuvo en su agarre por un rato. Si era un sueño, mataría a golpes a quien tuviera la osadía de despertarle.

#########

Desde ese día y tras las presentaciones y explicaciones pertinentes, se habían puesto al corriente en ciertos aspectos.

Por ejemplo el hecho de que Naruto en cierto modo les vio la cara al saber del asunto del sello toda su vida o que en realidad tenía un mejor entrenamiento del que mostraba.

A cambio, ellas le contaron de cómo Konoha había ido sufriendo descalabros desde su partida.

Como por ejemplo, cómo ayudada de la Sanin, Kouzuki exigió el pago por haberse hospedado una semana en el mejor SPA del país.

Además de las consabidas misiones rango D, C, B ,A y S, existen algunas más que típicamente no aparecen en la enseñanza de la academia (o no lo hacían en la época de Naruto) que son las misiones X y R.

Las misiones X, eran siendo francos, prostitución donde un cliente pagaba por acostarse con un shinobi o kunoichi para que este realizará alguna "misión" sexual para su contratante. Dichas misiones debían de ser totalmente autorizadas por el shinobi en cuestión y siempre se firmaba un acuerdo de confidencialidad.

Las misiones R en cambio, eran más una suerte de recompensa, en la cual un cliente satisfecho por una misión, daba una compensación a los shinobi que en el pasado realizaron una misión por él.

Como en este caso, donde se pagó para que todo el equipo 7 fuera a pasar una semana de relajación en el mejor SPA del país, libre de gastos para ellos por su puesto.

Sin embargo, Kakashi, Sakura y Sasuke engañaron vilmente al Uzumaki, con ayuda de Tenzo, un ANBU amigo del peliplata y le hicieron creer que irían a una misión especializada que requería de ellos y de otro ANBU. Mientras, Tenzo encargó a otro compañero a que Naruto estuviera ocupado con misiones D con el pretexto de que faltaban en su registro más misiones, siendo más bien, engañado para que hiciera virtualmente sin paga, las labores de los ANBU solteros que vivían solos.

A la Daimyo le dijeron que Naruto fue a un festival en el País de las Olas como juez debido a que también los salvó y requirieron de él se empalmaron las misiones eligiendo ir el Uzumaki a las Olas.

Tras la llegada de la Sanin, ambas notaron al hablar de ello el engaño y ya que el principal beneficiario no fue por ser saboteado, Kouzuki mando facturar la estadía de esa panda de vividores, fue a Konoha y exigió el pago por ella.

Claro está que Sakura y Sasuke dijeron que merecían las vacaciones, pero la feudal les recordó cómo no hicieron nada significativo en aquella ocasión y ya que dejaron apartado al verdadero héroe, debían si o Si, pagar la factura de la estancia.

Factura que por su puesto que Minato obligó a pagar a los involucrados en el tema, viendo sólo una de tantas injusticias que a Naruto le hicieron en la aldea.

Había de todo en esa lista, desde retenerle el sesenta por ciento de sus pagos por misiones porque era el "impuesto" demoníaco.

Cobrarle por vivir en el agujero que era su hogar y más aún, siendo propiedad de Minato o los exorbitantes precios a los que le vendían las cosas. Ahora incluso su equipo lo apuñalaba por la espalda de horrible manera.

Así que dividiendo equitativamente la cuenta entre todos los involucrados en la estafa, a ellos les tomó alrededor de cuatro años pagar su parte debido al deterioro en la economía por la baja de las misiones y los intereses revolventes de la factura que de doscientos cincuenta mil Ryo, creció hasta los dos y medio millones, siendo peor para Tenzo gracias a que no era cercano a casi nadie. Como sea, Kakashi tuvo que andar yendo a comer con Asuma y Kurenai, Sakura tuvo que postergar el salir de su casa y Sasuke…. Bueno, el que le besaran el culo jamás dejó de pasar y él comía donde quisiera y gratis.

Por su parte, Naruto les narró como fue su arribo al Este.

#####

 **Hace ocho años.**

Una aún convaleciente Tayuya y una preocupada Karin, junto A Naruto, estaban alrededor de una fogata hecha a las afueras de Saitama, ciudad portuaria más importante en el País de las Olas, Naruto les acaba de narrar a ambas el plan de su madre, plan que sometía a su escrutinio ya que también les involucraba.

El plan de Kurama era sencillo, pero efectivo para dejar de ser perseguidos como animales, debian ir al muro del Este y Saltarlo. El problema es que nadie tenia una convocatoria útil. La de Tayuya era inservible ya que sólo era útil para el combate entre humanos, Karin no tenía contrato alguno y a Naruto le habían retirado el suyo, lamentablemente al ocurrir eso y con los Sapos, de volver a obtener otro, sólo lo tendría con animales viles que se conformaban con lo que fuera y que de seguro no le servirían para cruzar. Todo por ser rechazado por uno de los clanes más importantes y de los pocos S+ que existían.

" **Sin embargo, si existe un clan de invocación poderoso que vendría en tu auxilio y este sobrepasa a los Sapos en poder"** le soltó la bomba la Biju **"Yo soy la líder del Clan de invocación de los Kitsunes, así que bueno…."** le dijo más o menos de donde venía el Asunto.

Una cosa sería que los sapos dijeran porque retiraron el contrato, otra que un líder que siempre ha estado a tu lado, rebata dichas acusaciones y te respalde.

Kurama incluso conminó a Tayuya a cancelar el contrato de esas marionetas macabras para intentarlo con un clan, petición que también le hizo a Karin.

Así que en sincronía, los tres realizaron una invocación y llegaron al hogar de las invocaciones, en la Tierra de Ascalon.

Ascalon es un valle muy grande rodeado de montañas, en el lugar, convivían de manera armónica los cinco clanes de invocación clase S++ existentes, siendo el Clan de los Kitsune uno de ellos. Pero que dijera que aparecieron los tres en el valle, no quería decir que todos llegaron al mismo sitio. En realidad, fueron separados y cada uno apareció con un clan acorde a cada uno de ellos.

##

 **Con Tayuya.**

La Uzumaki bocazas llegó a una caverna profunda donde se sintió rodeada por varios ojos expectantes que le miraron en cuanto llegó.

 **-¿Cual es tu nombre jovencita?-** preguntó una voz profunda que provenía de un par de ojos ámbar que refugian en la oscuridad.

-Soy Tayuya, Tayuya Uzumaki- se presentó la joven a la voz- hice una convocatoria para obtener un contrato con un clan y aparecí aquí.

 **-Y sin embargo, tienes el hedor de Orochimaru en ti-** observó el ser, saliendo de las sombras, era una enorme serpiente verde jade que hacia parecer a Manda, líder de las serpientes y principal convocatoria de Orochimaru como un alfeñique **\- ¿Querrías explicarte?**

Y no viendo porque mentir, contó su vida, como shinobi de Raíz asesinaron a su madre Rushana y a su padre y como para sobrevivir, tuvo que servir a Orochimaru. Como pese a todo, jamás arrebató una vida y una inocente menos y que ahora que tenía familia nuevamente, haría todo lo necesario para protegerla.

Durante el relato, todos .miraron con simpatía a la Uzumaki Bocaza, mientras su líder meditaba la historia. Finalmente decidió dar un veredicto.

 **-Bienvenida al clan Tayuya Uzumaki.**

###

 **Con Karin.**

Karin apareció a las orillas de una suerte de villa donde podía oír risas y cantos, ella había aterrizado sobre una pila de Heno, así que , creyendo que de alguna forma apareció en una granja, quiso pedir indicaciones para así tratar de contactar con sus primos.

Pero lo que vio la dejó impactada.

Una poni rosada estaba tocando de manera muy hábil una polca con varios instrumentos a la vez haciendo el número de "hombre orquesta", al rededor de ella varios pegasos, unicornios, ponies y tres criaturas entre unicornio y pegaso reían alegremente, hasta que una de ellas, notó a Karin, haciéndolo saber al gritar.

-Este…. hola- Saludo tímidamente la Uzumaki.

A todos los presentes se les iluminó la cara en especial a una bella. Criatura de crín etérea con los colores del arcoiris y que tenía un sol tatuado en sus costados.

 **-¡Hermana, tenemos nueva invocadora!-** celebró la criatura apareciendo frente a Karin- **jovencita, ¿Cual es tu nombre?**

-Karin Uzumaki.

Otra de esas magníficas criaturas entre pegaso y unicornio, una de color negro u con una crin etérea que parecía una noche estrellada se acerco también y le presentó a todos:

 **-Todos saluden a Karin Uzumaki, nuestra primer invocadora en cien años.**

####

 **Con Naruto.**

Naruto apareció en una plaza donde zorros antropomórficos, Hanyous zorros y Kitsunes de al menos dos colas paseaban o hacían sus actividades.

De súbito todos se congelaron al verlo y sobre todo al sentir a quien traía en su interior.

 **-¡Larga vida Kurama sama!-** exclamaron todos en la plaza y roderaon a Naruto con sonrisas alegres.

#######

Luego de dos horas, se reencontraron los primos en la base del Muro y con ayuda de Karin lograron cruzar. La belleza de anteojos simplemente invocó a tres de los Wonderbolts, un grupo de pegasos elite que les ayudó a cruzar volando, tras lo cual, oficialmente daba por iniciada su larga aventura en el Este.

 **Y corte.**

 **Guau, sinceramente no creía que fuera a recibir una respuesta tan buena con esta historia, como dije antes, este es un cliché de que busque fic en español que no fueran traducciones y no vi ni uno original o alguna traducción. Por lo que si a alguien le gusto el tópico, es libre de usarlo cuando quiera.**

 **No narrare todo lo que ocurrio en el camino de la guerra de Unificación, sólo serán retazos, lo que de momento diré es que la guerra cobro vidas que fueron importantes para el Uzumaki y los demás, así como también, encontraron unas cuantas sorpresas que vaya que van a sacudir al mundo shinobi y son cosas que verán en el Torneo.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	3. Inicia el Torneo

**Inicia el Torneo.**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei**

 **Review**

 **Mariano 532**

Literal que sólo muriendo abandonaría un fic que esta siendo bien recibido, sobre el Emo….. No se como lo haga pero lo haré sufrir.

 **Aclux**

Bueno, si los haré sufrir bastante, sobre Kakashi y Jiraiya, por ahí la llevas, con Kushina, espera a ver.

 **Jgm**

Prometo futuras putizas a ellos.

 **Black**

Sobre Shizuka, aún no se, pero le voy mas al no, todas las mujeres de su harem son mujeres que si tienen lazos afectivos con él, no en la clásica, "me llamó Naruto, hay que follar como conejos" a ella ni la conoce…. Más bien, no estará.

 **Alucarzero**

Como te lo comente en "Redención y Esperanza" depende la trama, aqui si había elementos, si bien él se fue del Oeste resentido también con ella, a la larga le perdono al ver que no lo traicionó. Aquí si era justificado.

Y si vi KND.

 **Deadpool50004**

Esto seguirá, de eso estoy seguro.

 **Daisuke SSJ**

Gracias, esperó este también te agrade.

 **Jonathan**

Bien, la espera término

 **Virus pirata**

¡¿Como pudiste olvidar las manteconchas!? No habrá para ti.

Y esa es de rigor, no hagas a los demás lo que no te gustaría que te hagan a ti.

Será Versión Samuel L. Jackson por su puesto.

Y si la tenía ya que es el que guarda el pergamino y decide a quien dejarlo firmar, por ello le creyeron de que debían retirarle la convocatoria.

Y sobre sus papis…. A leer.

Pd: sólo diré que si hubo una que otra que si firmó en acuerdo.

 **Otakufire**

Entonces seguro me matas…..

 **Shion145**

Una cosa es que se quieran, otra que los dejen y acepten. Ya verás a que me refiero….

 **TXPOK2640**

Pues muchas gracias mi fiel lector a quien también veía en "El Centinela".

 **Comenzamos.**

La arena principal de la ciudad estaba a reventar por la muy mixta y concurrida audiencia de este año. Esta edición del Tenkaichi Budokai, que era la número veinticinco pintaba para ser sin lugar a dudas la mejor edición del torneo que se haya hecho, dada la calidad y variedad de sus participantes, ya que esta vez de forma literal, se podría decir que había concursantes de todos los rincones del mundo.

Ya estaban en dos salones, uno al sur y otro al norte, separados entre y sin haberse visto, luchadores del Este y los del Oeste ,cuyos líderes en su mayoría se sentían frustrados porque sus espías jamás hallaron los otros peleadores, siendo un total enigma a que se enfrentarían en el Torneo.

Cada potencia Shinobi, excepto Konoha, habían recibido un Palco de honor para sus comitivas. Indignandose una buena parte de la originaria del consejo Civil por esa clara distinción. Y es que virtualmente exceptuando a Danzō, se hallaban en el estadios ambos consejos, el consejo Hyuga y los líderes de cada Clan, al igual que el Sanin, Minato, su secretaria y su familia.

Igualmente todos los feudales y Kages por separado, fueron llevados a palcos VIP para su disfrute, siendo acompañados de tres personas cada uno de ellos máximo.

Por cierto, hablando de la familia Namikaze, Mito y su hermano estaban algo separados del resto de Konoha debido a que no habían alcanzado lugares junto a su madre, estando cerca de público local que era muy hostil hacia ellos, algo a lo que no terminaban a acostumbrarse para nada.

En el enorme estadio, había varias lámparas en formación semicircular, así como una plataforma, que estaba esperando a que diera inició el Torneo.

Para fortuna de todos , Kouzuki llegó con su séquito, es decir, Tsunade, Shizune y Fubuki, su guardaespaldas personal y tomaron su lugar en el palco real, instantes después, el Emperador y su familia, en ropa de gala habían arribado, con su máscara y todo, pareciéndole a todos los que jamás lo habían visto, por demás intimidante y se situaron junto a la Daimyo y sus amigas.

-Este año, contamos con una localía muy especial, pues nuestro pueblo será representado por los luchadores del Imperio del Este Unificado- inició la Daimyo local, sonriendo bellamente como no lo había hecho desde que el amado héroe había desaparecido- así que el número Inaugural del torneo inicia ahora.

Con ustedes…..

¡Jem and the Holograms¡

El grupo comenzó a tocar la melodía, una suerte balada rock que hacía más electrizante el momento.

[Vor der Kaserne, vor dem großen Tor,  
Stand eine Laterne -  
Und steht sie noche davor  
So que woll'n wir uns da wiedersehn,  
Bei der Laterne woll'n wir stehn,  
Wie einst Lili Marleen  
Wie einst Lili Marleen.]  
 **[Frente al cuartel, delante del portón,  
Había una farola, y aún se encuentra allí  
Allí volveremos a encontrarnos  
Bajo la farola estaremos  
Como antes, Lili Marleen  
Como antes, Lili Marleen]**  
Las luces se apagaron y se encendió una de las "lámparas" que proyectó una imagen, en ella había un joven de cabello rojo, usaba un abrigo y unos goggles azules, pronto los Kanji con su nombre aparecieron al igual que letras del alfabeto latino: "Eustass Kid"

En la lámpara de la izquierda, que ya a estas alturas saben que era un proyector holográfico, apareció una mujer pelirroja con un traje verde que abrazaba muy bien sus curvas, "Jean Grey".

[Uns're beiden Schatten sah'n wie einer aus;  
Dass wir tan lieb uns hatten,  
Das sah man gleich daraus.  
Y alle Leute soll'n es sehn,  
Wenn wir bei der Laterne steh'n  
Wie einst Lili Marleen  
Wie einst Lili Marleen.]  
 **[Nuestras dos sombras parecían una sola  
Nos queríamos tanto  
Que daba esa impresión  
Y toda la gente lo verá  
Cuando estemos bajo la farola  
Como antes, Lili Marleen  
Como antes, Lili Marleen]**

La cantante seguía su canción, siendo ahora claro para todos que esas personas, eran héroes de la guerra de unificación.

Otros dos hombres aparecieron en el proyector que seguía al de Jean, un hombre de mediana edad de cabello negro y bigote con un traje de almirante naval rojo y también un anciano con bigote blanco y Traje de almirante blanco "Gold D Roger y Edward Newgate" decían los Kanji a los del Oeste.

La siguiente imagen proyectada, era un hombre de cabello negro también y que usaba un uniforme militar azul, y gafas de marco plateado "Maes Hughes".  
[Schon rief der Posten, sie bliesen Zapfenstreich.  
"Es kann drei Tage kosten!"  
"Kamerad, ich komm ja gleich!"  
Da sagten wir: "Auf Wiedersehn"  
Wie gerne würd 'ich mit dir gehn,  
Mit dir, Lili Marleen  
Mit dir, Lili Marleen]  
 **[Ya llamó el centinela, tocaron la retreta**

 **¡Te puede costar tres días!"  
"¡Camarada, ya voy!"  
Entonces dijimos "Adios"  
Cuánto me gustaría andar contigo  
Contigo, Lili Marleen  
Contigo, Lili Marleen]**

Después, un hombre con cabello salvaje rubio y ojos azules, usaba una armadura blanca y un spandex Azul "Vegeta"

Nuevamente una mujer aparecía, era una muy bella joven de cabello plateado y ojos grises "Mirajane Strauss " quien usaba un vestido blanco y tenía pinta de todo menos de guerrera.

[Deine Schritte Kenneth Sie,  
Deinen schönen Gang.  
Alle Abend brennt sie,  
Doch mich vergaß sie lang.  
Und sollte mir ein Leid geschehn -  
Wer wird bei der Laterne stehn,  
Mit dir, Lili Marleen?  
Mit dir, Lili Marleen?]

 **[Ella conocía tus pasos  
Tu elegante andar  
Todas las tardes ardía  
Aunque ya me había olvidado  
Y si me pasara algo  
¿Quién se pondría bajo la farola  
Contigo, Lili Marleen?  
Contigo, Lili Marleen?]**

La música siguió y ahora mostró cuatro personas más, tres hombres y una mujer, todos con spandex azul con un cuatro estampado en el flanco derecho.

Un hombre era de cabello castaño con un poco de cabello blanco en la base, el segundo era un joven de trece años, rubio y de ojos azules, el tercer hombre era muy alto y tenía el cabello castaño y era de ojos color ónix, la mujer se notaba que era hermana del niño, se veía de diecinueve compartiendo el cabello rubio y los ojos azules de su hermano, además de que su rostro transmitía mucha bondad y nobleza, siendo la más joven de los tres adultos de la imagen.

"Los cuatro Fantásticos, Reed, Jhonny, Ben y Susan"  
[Aus dem stillen Raume  
Aus der Erde Grund  
Hebt mich wie im Traume dein verliebter Mund.  
Wenn sich die späten Nebel drehn  
Werd 'ich bei der Laterne stehn  
Wie einst Lili Marleen  
Wie einst Lili Marleen.]  
 **[Desde el espacio silencioso  
Desde las entrañas de la tierra  
Me levantan como en un sueño  
Tus labios lleno de amor  
Cuando las nieblas nocturnas se arremolinen  
Yo estaré junto a la farola  
Como antes, Lili Marleen  
Como antes, Lili Marleen]**

Ahora mostraba a dos hombres, el primero vestía de rojo y era un hombre joven de cabello castaño claro y ojos almendra, el segundo era un joven seis años más joven a lo sumo que el primero, un spandex verde, de cabello plateado y ojos azules "Barry Allen y Pietro Maximoff"

La música cesó y una parte del público que se notaba del Este aplaudió de pie conmovida, faltaban nombres y muchos pero entre ellos había varios que el Emperador llamó amigos, hermanos y algo más, todos ofrendaron su vida por el sueño de la Paz y con esta presentación, el emperador mostraba a Oriente que la paz se hizo gracias a héroes y que el Occidente jamás los olvidaría.

Entonces, el grupo se fue y los hologramas se dejaron encendidos, mientras a la plataforma se subía un hombre rubio joven con gafas negras y traje del mismo color (Sin el Anunciador, el Tenkaichi, no es lo mismo).

-Damas y caballeros presentes en el público, soy Dan y seré el anunciador y referí del torneo, como sabrán, este año las reglas fueron ligeramente modificadas para poder llevar de forma más equitativa el Torneo- dio inició a las aclaraciones- este año por primera vez se dividió en dos rondas previas, en el Este pelearon sesenta y cuatro aspirantes, quedando sólo los dos finalistas de cada bloque en la ronda final, del mismo modo, aquí en el Oeste, más de trescientos participantes pugnaron por tener otro de los últimos dieciséis lugares, dándose la eliminatoria más grande hasta la fecha.

Bueno, este año, el finalista de cada bloque del Este, enfrentará a su par de Oeste.

Así que buena suerte a todos los concursantes.

Y procedió como siempre se hace en estos eventos a dar las reglas que fueron las mismas de la ronda previa.

####

 **Momentos atrás, palco VIP kages.**

-Es un gusto verlo de nuevo, Kazekage dono- Saludo Mei Terumi, la segunda Kage más joven en el lugar (le altere la edad, ella si bien fue la líder de la rebelión, era más joven, aquí tiene veintiocho, lo que la hace sólo siete años mayor a Naruto)- da gusto ver una cara amable por acá.

La joven Mizukage se refería más a Onoki y al Raikage A que a Minato que también tenía cara de pocos amigos al tener los peores asientos para su familia.

-Lo mismo, Mizukage Dono- Saludo Gaara, sentándose en su lugar.

Había hecho un último intento por tener audiencia con el emperador, sin éxito pero le habían dicho que podría ir al Este a una audiencia si la programaba, eso era mejor que nada.

-¿Que sucede Minato, la vida sin lujos no es vida?- pico el Raikage el orgullo del Hokage que seguía viendo como le arrojaban vasos a sus compatriotas.

-Gracioso como siempre Raikage dono- fue diplomático el kage.

-Yo sólo esperó que estén grabando eso- contestó socarrón Onoki- me dará algo de qué reírme con ganas.

#########

-Y ahora, el primer combate está por iniciar- Dan comenzó oficialmente el Torneo- del Oeste, belleza y poder son dos grandes cualidades de nuestra primer participante, de La aldea Nadeshiko…..¡Shizuka¡

Y la Kunoichi entró a la plataforma entre ovaciones del público en general.

La kunoichi era una mujer de un largo y lustroso cabello color ónix que amarraba en una cola de caballo, tenía ojos verdes y una figura despampanante, pechos grandes, nalgas en forma de corazón y largas y sexies piernas todo enfundado en un traje enteramente negro, con la bandana de su aldea siendo su diadema para su cabello. Lo que a muchos en Konoha siempre les impactaba de ella, era su parecido con una tabla de planchar rosada.

-Y del Este, proveniente de la tribu Kuja de la paradisiaca y libre de hombres, isla de Amazon Lily, la menor de las hermanas Gorgona…. ¡Boa Sandersonia!

Y entró la susodicha, impactando a todos por su apariencia. Era una mujer alta de 2.20 de estatura, cabello verde ondulado hasta su cintura, ojos azul pálido, tez bronceada, vestía un bikini azul y un pareo verde e iba además con zapatillas negras.

Unos tambores comenzaron a sonar mientras Dan se bajaba del escenario u iban aumentando su rapidez, y finalmente un gong dio inició al combate.

-Muy bien, a luchar- se lanzó la amazona de frente a una gran velocidad y antes de darse cuenta, Shizuka ya tenía que bloquear un gancho de su oponente.

Intentó contraatacar enseguida pero la amazona salto hacia atrás y gracias a su estatura, logró conectar un puntapié en la mandíbula de Shizuka al tiempo que su oponente trastabilló por lo inesperado del ataque.

Aterrizó a seis metros de Shizuka y se lanzó una vez más al frente sin darle tiempo de reponerse a su adversaria, que en esta oportunidad comenzó a ser acribillada a golpes a una velocidad apabullante.

##

 **Público general**.

-¡ASI, PONLE EN SU MADRE!- arengó Mito a Sandersonia, viendo la pelea y haciendo ademanes como si fuera la entrenadora de la amazona y esto fuera box.

-Problemático, esa mujer del este es tremendamente fuerte, dudo que alguien de nuestro lado le pueda poner las manos encima- mencionó el Nara Mayor mientras veía a su esposa hacer lo mismo que Mito, pero porque le dio simpatía la amazona.

-Sin duda que Sandersonia sama se lleva el combate- mencionó alguien del Este a su compañero, era una mujer rubia de ojos azules, vestía un vestido rojo con negro (traje de arlequín), su acompañante era un joven de cabello negro y ojos color avellana que vestía una sotana- después de todo, las Kuja son una de las tribu de amazonas más poderosas dentro del imperio.

-Cierto, Cierto- dijo el hombre que tenía un marcado acento alemán- además ella es la tercera más fuerte de las tres Hermanas gorgona. De ser Margarita o Hancock la pelea habría terminado.

"¿Y esta es la débil de su familia?" pensaron los de Konoha que oyeron a los amigos hablando entre ellos.

##

-Estilo Nadeshiko, millar de golpes- comenzó su movimiento la futura líder de la aldea dando golpes cada vez más veloces a Sandersonia que seguía evadiendo la gran mayoría de ellos mientras que los que no evadía, eran bloqueados simplemente.

-Bonito truco- mencionó la amazona, ahora te enseñaré el mío- ¡ATADURA¡

Y a gran velocidad, se como en la defensa de Shizuka y comenzó a aplicarle una llave a la pierna derecha, cintura y hombro izquierdo, recordando a una serpiente pitón con el agarre que estaba ejerciendo.

Shizuka sólo apretó los dientes y comenzó a manotear en un intento desesperado por soltarse, intentando conectar un golpe a su rival. Pero fallando miserablemente.

-Veo que eres una verdadera amazona como yo- decía con profundo respeto Sandersonia- así que por respeto….

Y la soltó, casi al instante le dio un poderoso golpe al estómago que dejó Shizuka sin aire, ella cayó sobre sus rodillas con la mirada perdida antes de caer hacia el frente, totalmente fuera de combate.

-Shizuka no puede continuar, la ganadora de la primera pelea del torneo es Boa Sandersonia- anunció Dan mientras la amazona bajaba de la plataforma.

-¡Sandersonia Sama!- era el grito de una sección de la arena, grito enteramente femenino, todos repararon en esa dirección y vieron a la diosa de la belleza, una mujer muy hermosa , de rostro perfecto, ojos azules y cabello negro y largo, sentada en una boa blanca acompañada de una muy alta y hermosa pelinaranja y de varias mujeres más, todas muy bellas, animando a la ganadora, aunque callada la mujer, claramente había orgullo en su mirada.

Sacando suspiros de lo bella y misteriosa que se veía.

Tras ser retirada Shizuka, Dan anunciaba el segundo combate.

-Y ahora damos paso a la segunda pelea, procediendo de un nido de víboras, aquí tenemos a un perro pulgoso que sólo viene a apestar nuestras instalaciones….. ¡Kiba Inuzuka!- dijo con evidente desprecio Dan, sentimiento que compartía el público en general, arrojando vasos y botellas al Inuzuka acompañados de insultos y maldiciones, sacando de balance a Kiba y a los de su aldea- Y del Este, de la tribu Mink, llega una belleza indómita que espera arrasar en el Torneo gracias a su velocidad…. ¡Barbara Ann Minerva¡

Y entró la chica que había festejado el cumpleaños del emperador con él, en privado. Sólo que ahora lucía un leotardo púrpura, y vendas en puños y pies dejando sus uñas al descubierto.

##

 **Palco kage.**

-¿No deberían descalificarla si aparece con ese henge?- preguntó A a Maria Hill, la encargada de la vigilancia del Palco y que se había presentado como alguien del Este.

-Ese es su aspecto- mencionó Maria- la tribu mink está compuesta por hombres bestia que lucen rasgos mamíferos. Sólo que en ella no son tan marcados porque es mitad Mink.

Y una de las luces de los proyector encendió, la única que lucía apagada, en ella se mostraba a un hombre o al menos eso parecía, que tenía aspecto de Jaguar, manchas y todo, además del cabello naranja, junto a él, abrazándolo de forma amorosa había una mujer humana pelirroja los nombres eran "Pedro y Ann Minerva" siendo evidente que eran los padres de Bárbara.

Si que eso conmovió a varios, los gritos que parecían rugidos, aullidos y demás de otra sección del estadio llamó la atención de los kages y demás habitantes del oeste y al ver en esa dirección, efectivamente, había Mink de todas clases dando muestras de respeto a los hologramas.

##

Bárbara ya había subido a la plataforma conmovida y al ver en ella a Kiba, paso de melancólica a cabreada, mientras los tambores ya estaban cerca del inicio del combate.

-¡Voy a disfrutar mucho el hacerte pedazos, chihuahua!- le dijo con mucha sed de sangre la mujer cheeta a su rival, haciendo que Kiba retrocediera un poco por su instinto asesino.

-Será divertido verte intentarlo….. gata- recobró la compostura el Inuzuka y la pelea dio inició gracias al Gong.

Barbara corrió muy rápido hacia el frente y comenzó su ataque contra Kiba, dando zarpazos muy rápidos y precisos a sus ojos, brazos en las articulaciones y en la zona del hígado y el pulmón derecho, lugar donde era más endeble la guardia de Kiba que poco o nada podía hacer contra la furia felina frente a él.

"Esta tipa va a desollarme vivo ,si continúa así" pensó el Inuzuka que esperaba tener una apertura para poder iniciar su contra ataque.

Pero esto no iba a pasar a corto plazo, defendiendo sobre todo sus ojos, eso le dejaba muchas aperturas a Bárbara para poder hacer con Kiba lo que quisiera, dándole una fuerte patada con el empeine izquierdo a la rodilla derecha, lo obligó a postrarse a sus pies, ante el escalofriante grito del Inuzuka, al recibir tan tremendo golpe que casi le fracturó la rodilla.

##

 **Público general.**

-¡NO, KIBA!- gritaron Tsume y Hana al ver como Bárbara lastimó al bocazas de Kiba.

-jajajaja, ya perdió, ya perdió- se encogió de hombros la rubia de hace rato- los Minks son muy hábiles luchadores cuerpo a cuerpo, sobre todo los mink que parecen algún depredador, ese saco de pulgas estaba condenado.

Su amigo asintió enfáticamente y añadió:

-Harleen, la cuestión aquí es saber que tanto tardará ella en derribarlo, después de todo, es famosa por torturar a sus oponentes en el campo de batalla.

Y eso hizo estremecerse a los de Konoha al oír aquello.

##

Kiba sabiendo que no debía de confiarse se posicionó para usar su mejor as de una vez, de todos modos, prefería perder el factor sorpresa que el combate.

-Pagarás caro el lastimarme- se levantó el Inuzuka y se puso a cuatro patas - estilo Inuzuka, lobo salvaje.

Y dando un escalofriante aullido se lanzó al frente a atacar.

Se volvió más rápido y ágil, sin duda, pero eso no era suficiente, la Mink evadía gracias a su agilidad y velocidad los zarpazos y todas sus patadas sin esfuerzo de más, enfureciendo a Kiba que creía que usar el modo de cuatro patas de su estilo de Taijutsu le daría una ventaja. Viendo que no era así, comenzó a usar los movimientos en ese estilo de pelea de su clan.

-Estilo Inuzuka, gran lobo nocturno- se lanzó de frente y comenzó a dar arañazos en una rápida secuencia que era bloqueada por la Mink gracias a su agilidad y velocidad, haciéndolo ver en extremo sencillo.

-¡QUÉDATE QUIETA PARA QUE PUEDA GOLPEARTE!-exclamó Kiba que comenzaba a cansarse de dar esa secuencia de golpes mortales que ante la Mink eran inútiles, lo que ella le demostró, dándole un fuerte golpe a su otra rodilla, repitiendo la escena de hace rato.

-No se que te hizo creer que tenías ventaja ante mí- mencionó la Mink preparándose a atacar- si es el hecho de que soy mujer o que soy felina. Pero has cometido el error de subestimarme y lo pagarás caro.

¡Golpes del rey bestia!

Y comenzó ahora ella a darle una veloz combinación de golpes al pecho y a la cara a un arrodillado Kiba que nada pudo hacer, recibiendo la combinación completa y levantándose momentáneamente de un tremendo Jab que le fracturó la mandíbula inferior y le sacó varias piezas dentales, todo esto, entre los gritos del público local que arengaba a la Mink para dejarlo medio muerto a golpes y estremeciendo a varios hipócritas de Konoha por la escena familiar.

-Kiba Inuzuka no pude continuar- confirmó Dan pateando a Kiba que sólo gimió dando señas de que seguía vivo, pero inconsciente- Bárbara Gana la pelea.

Y entre hurras y vítores la Mink comenzó a abandonar la plataforma, no sin antes voltear primero en dirección a Kushina y luego a Minato y hacerle a ambos cierta señal que involucra al dedo anular.

######

 **Entre el público.**

-Kukuku, quién lo diría Kabuto, hay especímenes interesantes en el Este- mencionó Chabelo Albino a su cromador de riel que también salivaba sólo de pensar en las cosas que podrían hacerles a varios sujetos de prueba de los Mink…. Ajá, como no.

##

-Y ahora demos paso al tercer combate- continuó Dan con el Torneo- ahora del Oeste, el siguiente concursante es un genio del esfuerzo y trabajo duro y todo un maestro del Taijutsu….

##

 **Con Konoha.**

"Debe estar hablando de Lee" pensaron casi todos menos Shikamaru y uno que otro más

##

-... Maestro del Taijutsu nacido el Suna….. Shira.

Y entró un joven de piel tostada por el sol, cabello en punta gris de ojos café, teniendo varias cicatrices visibles, destacando una en su cuello de forma horizontal. Vestía un pantalón gris y una camisa verde oscura que ataba con una faja verde claro y las botas de combate estándar de Suna.

-Y del Este, cuidado chicos, ella será tan bonita como una flor, pero ella es más una flor carnívora…. Nacida en la gran isla de Britania y antigua guardaespaldas del señor de la guerra Bison…. Cammy White.

Y entró una rubia de ojos verdes (en algunos juegos son verdes, en otros azules. A mi me gusta más con ojos verdes) que traía dos larguísimas coletas, que salían de una boina roja, vestía un leotardo verde en forma de triángulo que dejaba al descubierto sus largas y sexies piernas que estaban pintadas con motivos de camuflaje verde. Además usaba guantes rojos y botas militares negras.

Shira hizo un saludo a su contrincante que correspondió al gesto mientras los tambores aumentaban su velocidad.

-No se contenga conmigo por ser mujer- pidió Cammy a su oponente que sólo sonrió por ello.

-No pensaba tenerle esa falta de respeto- contestó el joven a la rubia que sólo sonrió, ya con eso, el de Suna le caía bien, pues asumió que si ella estaba aquí era porque podía competir de igual a igual con él.

 **¡GONG!**

Y el combate dio inicio, Shira comenzó con una rápida combinación de jabs y ganchos que la rubia bloqueo haciendo trabajo de piernas y usando sus cuatro extremidades para hacerlo, una jab a la quijada, lo repelía con un codazo, un gancho al riñón, usaba su pierna, un golpe al pecho, su brazo izquierdo.

Repeliendo de forma exitosa la mayoría de los golpes, ocasionado una ovación general del estadio que a estas alturas, tenía a los habitantes del Oeste apoyando al de Suna, que era el primer contrincante que plantaba cara a un peleador del Imperio.

###

 **Palco kage.**

-Pues debo admitirlo, su luchador es sorprendente- decía A con genuino respeto por las habilidades del jounin- sobre todo porque Suna no se ha distinguido precisamente por usar la fuerza en bruto.

-Cierto, pero Shira eligió ese camino porque no tenía de otra- admitía Gaara- nació con sus bobinas de chakra deformadas y es incapaz de moldear su chakra para ninjutsu o Genjutsu, así que él enfocó todo su potencial en Taijutsu.

-Parecía que me está describiendo a Maito Dai de Konoha- intervino Mei- qué chasco nos llevamos en Kiri al saber que el Asesino de tres de los siete espadachines, luchando contra todos juntos, era genin….veo que el subestimar prodigios se les daba siempre.

Minato tuvo que contenerse de decir algo, pero agrego:

-Entonces, como Dai ¿Es autodidacta?

Gaara asintió y añadió:

-Si, él ha entrenado sólo y gracias a su esfuerzo y al ensayo y error es que ha llegado a donde esta. Verán…

##

 **Palco vip, Emperador y amigos.**

-Vaya, es como ver pelear a Lee- admitía Naruto que seguía usando su distorsionador de voz- Cammy la tendrá algo difícil, pero va a llevarse el combate.

-Parece que confías mucho en todos tus peleadores- mencionó la Sanin viendo a Cammy patear a Shira con fuerza en el estómago, unas seis veces mientras daba vueltas cual si fuera un taladro.

-En todos ellos- admitía el emperador- sin muchos de ellos, las cosas no se habrían dando en el imperio o sin sus mentores.

Karin miró a través de su máscara de forma pícara a su primo y preguntó

-¿Y hoy tu y Bárbara van a aventarse el salto del Tigre o depende de como Gane Kara para saber qué hacer?

-¡OYE!- exclamó visiblemente apenado el emperador.

Todos en el palco sólo rieron viendo como en un descuido de Shira, Cammy daba fin a la pelea que había comenzado a perder.

##

Shira tenía algo similar a Rock Lee llamado La respiración de los siete cielos ,que consiste en regular la entrada de oxígeno a los pulmones para así, aumentar el metabolismo y por ende, la fuerza y velocidad.

Lamentablemente, con todo y su ventaja, aquí se impuso la maña a la fuerza, pues Cammy dio un salto mortal hacia el frente cuando el jounin de Suna iba a cargar contra ella para derribarla. Debido a su ímpetu y velocidad, no pudo frenar a tiempo, siendo sacado de la plataforma.

-¡Lastima, por primera vez el Oeste estuvo tan cerca de ganar!- admitía sinceramente desanimado Dan- Aún así, este ha sido un gran combate, denle un aplauso al Participante Shira.

Y el público Aplaudió mientras Cammy era declarada ganadora, ella le dio un papel a Shira.

-Este es mi hotel con mi número de habitación, te veo al rato- le despidió de forma coqueta la rubia a un peliplata que se quedó en blanco por la descarada invitación.

-Y ahora damas y caballeros, del Oeste, una morena de fuego que piensa ponerle fin a la racha ganadora del Este, ¡Mabui de Kumo!.

Y entre aplausos y porras entró muy apenada la muy joven asistente del Raikage que subía a la plataforma, era una mujer de piel morena, ojos verde oscuro y cabello plateado corto.

Usaba un labial magenta claro, un uniforme ANBU de su aldea y zapatillas de kunoichi.

-Y del Imperio del Este, nacida en la región de Los Estados Unidos en Ciudad Star, una poderosa guerrera que es toda una rompecorazones, lo siento chicos pero una Flecha Verde le ha dado en el corazón….¡Con ustedes, Dinah Lance¡

Y entró una muy sensual rubia de ojos azules, traía el cabello suelto hasta media espalda, de pechos no muy grandes, figura atlética, vestía un leotardo negro y usaba medias y botas del mismo color, al igual que una chaqueta de piel negra.

-Yo seré la primera persona del Oeste en ganar- advirtió Mabui a la nativa del Este.

-No seré nada fácil de vencer- no se dejó intimidar la chica que seguía recibiendo piropos del estadio además de que muchos maldecían a su pareja.

 **¡Gong!**

Y se lanzaron a pelear.

Mabui inició dando una rápida secuencia de patadas que Dinah bloqueaba magistralmente haciendo que su oponente aumentará su velocidad hasta casi volver borrones sus piernas.

##

 **Palco kage.**

-Su asistente es de mucho cuidado Raikage dono- admitía Minato al ver a Mabui peleando.

El kage hinchó su pecho lleno de orgullo mientras veía la pelea y es que aparentemente su kunoichi sería la primera en vencer a alguien del Este.

##

 **Publico, Konoha.**

-Esa pajarraca sólo esta jugando- mencionó Harleen con cierta molestia.

-Parece que aún le guardas rencor- decía con cierto tono "filosófico" su compañero.

-¡Claro que si!- admitía con vehemencia la rubia- aún me retumban los oídos de la última vez que uso en mi su maldito grito ultrasónico.

-Disculpe... ¿de que están hablando?- preguntó Shikamaru a la pareja.

-En Estados Unidos hay una ciudad llamada Gotham, Dinah es una vigilante que es llamada Canario negro debido a su Quirk- todos se quedaron en blanco- su kekkei genkai pues, con él, puede crear poderosas ondas ultrasónicas con su voz, su grito es tan poderoso que es capaz de aturdir a un batallón entero y recibirlo de cerca puede ser fatal.

"Así que Sakura tiene kekkei genkai" pensaron los que le conocían.

"¿Podría hacer algo parecido?" se preguntó la Banshee rosada.

##

Dinah conectó un jab a la quijada de Mabui que la aturdió y sacó de balance haciéndola dar tres pasos hacia atrás al tiempo que la vigilante comenzaba a darle una rápida secuencia de golpes al cuerpo y a las piernas para así neutralizar a Mabui.

La morena bloqueo a tiempo un gancho al hígado atrapando el brazo derecho de Dinah y lanzó a la rubia con todas sus fuerzas tratando de sacarla de la plataforma pero carecía de la fuerza para hacerlo, por ello, Dinah aterrizó con gracia y se lanzó de frente en contra de la ojiverde que le recibió dándole un rodillazo en el estómago, que si bien sacó de balance a la rubia, no fue tan contundente como cuando ella le hizo lo mismo.

-Estoy más acostumbrada a los golpes de tipos más fuertes- admitía la ojiazul- con tipos como Bane o Killer Croc, se aprende o más bien, se acostumbra uno al maltrato.

-Veo que la reputación de los peleadores del Este esta más que justificada- también admitía Mabui- por eso, yo sere la primer peleadora del Oeste en llevarse la victoria.

##

 **Palco VIP del emperador.**

-Y a todo esto ¿porque escogiste a más mujeres que hombres?- preguntó Naruto a Tayuya- no me quejó, pero casi todos en tu lista son mujeres.

-Porque si- contestó simplemente la bocazas- escogí a los tres infaltables, pero decidí que el Torneo tendría girl power en exceso, así que por eso, escogí a buenas candidatas.

Si esa limitante de edad no fuera obstáculo, habría invitado a Diana de la Envidia, a la princesa Diana de Temiscira y a Big Barda.

##

Mabui se sacudía el brazo entumecido luego de haber bloqueado nuevamente la patada de la rubia. Para la nacida en el Oeste, ese estilo de Box mezclado con Taekwondo de la rubia era en extremo impredecible, por ello es que había estado recibiendo más golpes, durante la pelea había quedado más que claro que ella no podía predecir sus movimientos, pero Dinah si podía anticiparse a los suyos.

Como ahora que le daba un nuevo gancho al hígado tras colarse a su defensa.

"Debo de encontrar la forma de revertir esto, si pierdo Darui será la única esperanza de Kumo y algo me dice que el tendrá a un mejor oponente que yo." pensó la asistente que bloqueaba una patada al estómago.

Sujetando su pierna, Mabui intento derribarla pero le salió el tiro por la culata al usarla Dinah como trampolín para ganar altura y darle una patada en hacha que casi la dejó inconsciente, entonces la vigilante le tomó por el cuello y comenzó a aplicarle una llave, comenzando Mabui a golpear en el estómago de Dinah, aparentemente con mejor suerte que Shizuka, pues esta vez, si soltaron a la morena.

-Cerca, no importa- se encogía de hombros la ojiazul- todavía no acaba la pelea.

Y reanudó, sin dejar que la morena se reponga, su ataque.

Ahora le pqtwoe con fuerza en el rostro con una patada voladora, la cual derribo a Mabui y entonces, estando su rival en el piso, le vokteo boca abajo, tomó sus piernas etsqbdo sentada en la espalda alta de la ojiverde y con una mano jaló de ellas mientras con la otra sujeto la cabeza y la comenzó a doblar estando aún sentada en ella.

Comenzando a manotear frenéticamente la peliplata y a gritar de dolor.

-¡PARA, PARA, ME RINDO!- grito Mabui tras un minuto en esa posición.

-Mabui de Kumo se ha rendido, Dinah Lance del Imperio del Este, gana la pelea.

Y la rubia soltó a su víctima y le ayudó a ponerse de pie deportivamente.

-Buena pelea, cuando quieras la revancha ven a Gotham o a Ciudad Star- le dio la mano a Mabui.

-La próxima yo seré quien gane- sonrió la morena. Si bien perdió, la muestra de humildad de su rival, hizo que le cayera bien.

Tras irse ambas de la plataforma, Dan anunció el siguiente combate.

-Y ahora, del lado Oeste, miembro del honorable clan Hyuga, el llamado por el nido de ratas donde vive, prodigio…. Neji Hyuga.

Y sorprendente si bien no había porras más que de los de Konoha, nadie andaba injuriando al Hyuga.

-Y del Este, del honorable Clan que fue de los proemrose en la la gierwae de unificación en ponerse al servicio del emperador… Ray Hyuga…

 **Y corte.**

 **Muajajaja, si soy malo por dejarlo ahí.**

 **Gracias por el apoyo, que en serio no me la creó aún, sigo enfermito y todo pero ya que sólo tneia que escribir la pelea entre Mabui y Dinah puede publicar. Si ya lo notaron, el orden en el que di los peladores del Oeste es en el que van a pelear, así que busquen cuanto falta para la pelea que desean ver.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	4. El Este arrasa

**El Este arrasa.**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei**

 **Review**

 **Virus pirata.**

Sobre que poder no tan sacado de la manga, hubiera sido mejor que ella era transmigrante de quien sea…. Pero en fin, si, el Este trae su hinchada y bastante copiosa.

 **Deadpool50004**

Todavía falta, aguanta un poquito

 **Otakufire**

Subido y antes de tiempo, es Nightcrawler de los X men, sólo que aquí es sacerdote y no un monje.

 **Jgm250500**

Listo y más humillaciones listas, espera a ver la que le espera a alguien en el tercer día del torneo.

 **Serenity Usagi**

Gracias, tu siempre medas buenos deseos cada que me pongo enfermo, así que ¡Animo!

 **Arraia.**

Woow, the second reader in other language…. I can't believe. (Auclax is Italian)

 **Yami el Dragón negro.**

con ese green Arrow es que sólo le falta llamarse Bruce Wayne y vivir el Gotham….. Pero el que esta aquí, es un poco de ese Green Arrow con el clásico.

Nadie mató a Barry yba Pietro, eso se mencionara más adelante, como fue que murieron, pero sólo dire que no fueron asesinados, sobre Wanda y su papi, aún falta de ver. Como lo de Danny Fenton.

 **Shion145**

Lo de Sasuke será épico o eso esperó, y si que tienen el orgullo por las nubes, pero los del Este les darán su tetramitrocil para ubicarlos en su realidad. Y claro que están mejor entrenados, siglos de guerra ocasionaron que tuvieran mejor entrenamiento que en el Oeste.

 **Comenzamos.**

##

 **Momentos atrás.**

-Es muy raro que al Clan Hyuga no lo hayan insultado- observó Shikaku mientras veía a varios mirar al consejo Hyuga y a Hiashi con cierta suspicacia- ¿No te atreverías a sobornar al presentador Hiashi?

-!Claro que no!- se defendió el aludido- también me sorprende que no….

-...Ray Hyuga- mencionó el anunciador dejando de piedra a los del Oeste y al consejo Hyuga muy pero muy pálido.

##

 **Palco Kage.**

-¡UN HYUGA EN EL ESTE!- exclamaron todos los kages al oír aquello y ver subir al peleador a la plataforma.

-Sinceramente no se que les sorprende- mencionó Maria- el Clan Hyuga es originario de la Tierra de Zinpangu en el Este del continente, emigraron cuando Drusilla, la señora demoníaca comenzó a invadir sus tierras, bueno, algunos huyeron al Oeste, la mayoría se quedó en el Este y se asentó a las orillas del Valle del Loto.

####

Ray era un joven de piel tostada por el sol, cabello púrpura y ojos naranjas, tenía puesto un conjunto tradicional chino con un símbolo de un león chino en la espalda.

-Debido a que este combate será entre miembros del mismo clan, sólo en este caso, no será motivo de sanciones, el uso de Kekkei genkai (recuerden que en las preliminares una regla de oro era que todos los kekkei genkai estaban prohibidos y que esta etapa tiene las mismas reglas) así que ambos concursantes o solo uno de ellos puede usar su Dojustu si así lo desea sin penalización alguna.

Y los tambores iniciaron el aumento de su velocidad mientras ambos peleadores se preparaban.

Neji adoptó la posición clásica del puño suave al tiempo que activó su Byakugan, mientras que Ray adoptó una posición similar a Hinata, aunque mucho más suelta y si, al activar su Byakugan, sus ojos eran iguales a los de Neji, que dejó salir por la ventana la duda de que fuera un Hyuga.

-¿Cómo es que eres un Hyuuga?- preguntó Neji en shock.

-!Hey!, los Hyuga somos originarios del Este- declaró el joven y al ver la sorpresa en la cara de Neji maldijo a media voz- ¡Ahora resulta que le debo mil zennys a Naruto.

Y eso dejó más en shock al Hyuga del Oeste.

Algo que olvide mencionar era que había pantallas de TV y cámaras y que estas habían estado transmitiendo a la arena y al país los combates, por ello, todos oyeron al Hyuga del Este decir el nombre del héroe despreciado, teniendo variopintas respuestas.

La familia Namikaze se llenó de esperanza, Gaara sonrió genuinamente contento al igual que sus hermanos, Mei, Onoki y A pensaban que si era ese Naruto le ofrecerían un lugar en su aldea. Y el emperador sólo sonrió por ello. Él había montado ese teatro y todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca.

 **¡GONG!**

Y el combate inició, Ray peleaba con un estilo de puño suave muy diferente al de Neji e incluso al de su prima que era afín para los usuarios del puño suave con la afinidad elemental del agua, sin embargo el del Este tenía movimientos más rápidos e impredecibles que habían ido cobrando factura en Neji, era como una brisa o un viento….

-Tu estilo de puño suave se basa en el elemento Viento- mencionó el Prodigio del Oeste al del Este que se encogió de hombro.

-!Dah! Claro que se basa en el viento- dijo las cosas como si estuviera hablando con un retrasado mental- ¿que clase de subnormal intentaría imponer a un usuario Viento, el estilo del fuego, la Tierra o el agua? Si bien el elemento tierra es el que predomina en nuestro clan, existe un estilo para los que nacemos con una afinidad diferente.

###

 **Con Konoha.**

Hinata y Hiashi miraron de soslayo al consejo de su clan que ahora sí que estaba pálido, supuestamente esa era una antigua tradición del clan que se había mantenido desde siempre, a la ojiperla casi le costó la degradación el no usar el estilo del Puño suave de Tierra, de hecho era virtualmente la primer maestra agua en Años, y resultaba que el Clan del Este desde siempre manejaba más de un estilo…. ¿Que otra cosa había de diferencia entre ambos clanes?

##

-¡Estas en mi rango!- anunció el Hyuga del Oeste -¡ocho trigramas, sesenta y cuatro palmas¡- y comenzó a darle su mejor combinación de golpes. Hasta llegar a sesenta y cuatro.

Ray se quedó inmóvil recibiendo el incremente combo de Neji que saltó hacia atrás esperando que su par del Este se rindiera o algo, fue el algo, porque él empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-Mejor usa tu Byakugan- le pidió el pelimorado a Neji.

Al ver a qué se refería, estaba en shock, ninguno de sus puntos de chakra estaba cerrado ¡NI UNO!.

-Haki de armadura- mencionó el prodigio del Este- durante la guerra de Unificación, nuestro clan aprendió a usar y asimilar métodos de entrenamiento y estilos de otros confines del continente, el Haki de armadura apenas puede considerarse Taijutsu, pero puede ya que no sirve para otra cosa que combates mano a mano.

Y mostrando a qué se refería, se levantó un poco la camisa, mostrando además de su abdomen de lavadero que causó suspiros y sonrojos en la féminas, y conmoción al ver que era tan negro como el alquitrán- esto es el Haki de Armadura, con el puedes endurecer tu cuerpo hasta volverlo tan duro como el diamante, ya que es concentrar energía a grandes rasgos, no se le considera ninjutsu y como se puede aprender, no es un Quirk. Así que no he roto regla alguna.

##

 **Con los de Konoha.**

A los Hyuga, saber que existía algo en el Este que podía volver inservible su Taijutsu los dejó conmocionados, más de lo que lo hacía el hecho de que aún vivieran sus pares del otro lado del muro.

El actual patriarca del clan, al igual que el Hokage ya se imaginaban la revolución que traería en todo el clan que eso se supiera. Si era cierto que ellos venían del Este y el clan que residía ahí podía probarlo, había una esperanza real de terminar con la maldición del sello de pájaro enjaulado.

Y eso lo sabían los líderes del consejo. Ellos podrían exigir a los Hyuga de la Rama secundaria que vieron al torneo, callar so pena de muerte. Pero no habría forma de controlar la información si Alguien fuera de su clan lo decía. Solo esperaban que el clan del Este no se interesara en la rama del Oeste o estarían fritos.

##

Ray comenzó a acosar a Neji con una muy veloz secuencia de golpes al cuerpo que el prodigio del Oeste no era capaz de bloquear con eficacia, recibiendo la mayoría de los golpes que más que destinados a bloquear puntos de chakra, iban a los nervios, eso lo notó Neji al sentir rápidamente su brazo derecho entumido y al no ser capaz de usar el izquierdo.

Sí que él estilo del puño suave del Este siguió un camino diferente y debía ser así, en el Este no todos usaban chakra, algunos usaban el Mana o magia, otros el Yomi también llamada energía demoníaca, la energía espiritual o Reiatsu, el Ki o energía física o peleaban con Quirk o sólo con tecnología o fuerza en bruto. Bloquear sólo al chakra sería suicida y por ello, el estilo evolucionó para ser eficiente en la caótica Tierra del Este. Algo que no ocurrió en el otro lado, quedando muy estancado con respecto a su par.

-Estilo de ocho brazos, ocho sellos destructores- comenzó el pelimorado su secuencia de golpes final.

Moviendo sus puños a gran velocidad, parecía que efectivamente Ray tenía ocho brazos que acribillaron a Neji que ni tiempo a usar la rotación celestial tuvo. Golpe tras golpe, Ray lo privó de esa defensa al irlo despegando del suelo a puro trancazo y término la secuencia dándole un potente gancho que mandó a Neji a volar hacía atrás, aterrizando aparatosamente sobre su espalda, semi inconsciente.

-Neji Hyuga no puede continuar- anunció Dan al verlo fallar en ponerse de pie- Ray Hyuga gana la pelea.

-Espera….- le llamó Neji, tenía una duda que quería saciar- El Naruto que mencionaste ¿Se apellida Uzumaki?

Ray sólo asintió positivamente pero corto con las esperanzas de Neji y los demás - el emperador le ordenó quedarse en la capital, no quería que lidiará tan de repente con la pocilga que lo echó como basura hace años.

Neji asintió pues esa información era reveladora.

La camilla llegó y se llevó al prodigio del Oeste, dejando mucha más incertidumbre y malestar a su delegación.

##

 **Con Konoha.**

"Problemático, eso significa que Naruto es cercano al Emperador" pensó a mil por hora el Nara más joven "lo que significa que posiblemente el emperador tenga aversión por la aldea"

-Mi Oni san está en el Este- celebró Mito- con más razón….

-¿Te haces o eres imbécil?- la corto Hanabi- ya lo oíste, el Emperador lo dejó atrás para no vernos, quiere decir que puede que decidiera que uno de sus mejores peleadores de este torneo no venga, no en detrimento de su salud mental. Felicidades a tu mami por dejar a su "hijo" así.

La ojiperla abrazo a su hermana mayor dándole consuelo, tan cerca y tan lejos. Al fin sabían donde estaba con certeza y no había nada que hacer de momento.

####

 **Palco Kage.**

-¿Es verdad que Naruto Uzumaki vive en el Este?- preguntó con esperanza Gaara a Maria quien asintió afirmativamente.

-El es uno de los héroes de guerra del imperio- admitió- un sol que ilumina el ser aún más desesperanzado y que es capaz de trastocar corazones, sin él la paz en el imperio no se habría conseguido. La pérdida de unos es la ganancia de otros.- volteo a ver a Minato y dijo con ironía y pulla- gracias por abandonarlo como perro.

El Yondaime apretó la mandíbula en un esfuerzo por calmarse. Dada su situación no era ni el lugar ni el momento de explotar.

##

-Y ahora damas y caballeros de la audiencia- retomaba Dan, tras dejar digerir a todos la revelación- el último combate del día de hoy está apunto de iniciar. Del Oeste, del puticlub más grande de las naciones elementales, hijo de un jodido imbécil y de una puta barata… ¡Menma Namikaze!

-¡RETRACTATE!- rugió Menma acercándose al anunciador por demás crabreado, el cual ni se inmutó.

-¿Quieres seguir en el Torneo?- preguntó retóricamente Dan, Menma sólo apretó los dientes, el dinero era muy necesario en la aldea…- eso pensé- dijo con suficiencia y continuó- y del Este, nuestra siguiente participante no es una chica, es una Super Chica, proveniente de la casa real del fenecido Reino de Krypton, la princesa Kara Zor El…

Y entró recibiendo ovaciones del Este la joven, era una muchacha de veintidós años, rubia con el cabello hasta media espalda, de ojos azules y figura delgada de pechos no muy grandes…. Aunque pequeños no eran, sus largas y sexiea piernas eran acentuadas por un par de botas rojas hasta las rodillas, traía también una mini falda roja y una blusa de manga corta azul con el símbolo de la Casa El, una S, en el pecho.

-¿Acaso no hay hombres en el imperio, Dulzura?- preguntó Menma al reanudar él, la lucha contra mujeres del Este.

-Estas tan jodido- mencionó la joven simplemente.

 **¡Gong!**

Y sin perder tiempo, Menma le dio un uppercut a la quijada a Kara, sonriendo descaradamente, pero no le duró el gusto.

-¡Ah, mi mano!- se quejó cual nena el Namikaze- ¿Que rayos hiciste?

-Yo, nada- se encogió de hombros ella- tu eres el delicado.

Y contraatacó dándole ella un jab a la quijada, oyéndose un escalofriante **¡crack!** Señal inequívoca de que de menos, le había astillado el maxilar inferior.

El Namikaze ahogó un grito de dolor sujetándose la quijada con fuerza y dando dos pasos hacia atrás, sin entender qué rayos había pasado.

##

 **Palco VIP emperador.**

-Y eso que ya son las seis de la tarde- mencionó el Uzumaki casualmente.

-¿Que tiene que ver la hora?- preguntó la Sannin sin entender.

La emperatriz contestó en su lugar.

-Sucede que los Kryptonianos tenían la asombrosa habilidad de absorber el poder del sol y usarla a su favor, entre más sol hubiera, más poderosos se hacían, siendo el cenit de su poder el medio día, pero igualmente, su cuerpo se volvía más resistente entre más pasará el día, a medido día se decía que tenían los huesos más duros que el diamante, sus músculos tan duros como el titanio y la piel tan resistente como el acero. A media noche son vulnerables, siendo a esa hora, que sólo pueden usar el diez por ciento del total de su poder.

-A diferencia de Escanor que a media noche es un total alfeñique- mencionó con pulla Tayuya- Darkseid el señor demoníaco, los invadió y destruyó en alianza con otros dos señores demoníacos más, atacando de noche. La capital de Krypton, Kandor fue asediada durante cien noches antes de caer. Sólo pudieron escapar los primos, Kal El y Kara Zor El, huyendo al pueblo de Smallville en Los Estados Unidos.

-Si creen que ella es asombrosa, deberían ver a su primo Kal- completo Karin.

El emperador sólo vio como Menma volvió a darle una patada de hacha a la última hija de Krypton sin que esta se inmutarse siquiera y aprovechando el momento, ella simplemente tomó a Menma de la pierna y lo azotó sin piedad y con fuerza en el piso.

##

Y lo volvió la levantar, y lo azotó nuevamente repitiendo la acción unas seis veces antes de soltarlo con fuerza una vez más. Escupiendo sangre y dientes el Namikaze que sencillamente ni las manos había metido.

-¿Que no hay hombres en el Oeste?- preguntó retóricamente Kara a Menma- si supuestamente eres el mejor de los hermanos Namikaze, yo le sugeriría a la otra que mejor renuncie, porque no tiene la menor oportunidad.

Menma era tozudo, así que se levantó apenas, y haciendo uso del Senjutsu al nivel que él era capaz de usar, comenzó a atacar a la de Krypton.

Parecía dar resultado, ya que al fin, pudo cortar su ceja izquierda, pero aún así…...

-¡Si vas a jugar rudo, juguemos rudo!- se lanzó con fuerza la rubia.

Menma sólo sintió como si una locomotora lo hubiera embestido de frente, no más. No se dio cuenta como la tacleada que le pegaron lo sacó de la plataforma y lo incrustó en la pared contraria a donde él estaba viendo. Y tampoco oyó el **crack** de sus costillas siendo fracturadas o astilladas en muchos pedazos. Y es que Kara no pudo soportar un segundo más. Como Hinata pensaba, Tener enfrente al Namikaze era tener frente a ti a una burda parodia de su hermano ,el cual de tener que, quien sabe como pero habría seguido. La pelea de donde Naruto apenas y salió vivo junto a Kal, el Señor Son y Meliodas contra Darkseid y sus tres mejores generales daban cuenta de ello. Y aquí teníamos a este gusano, que en plan no letal, no resistió un golpe contenido de ella.

-El pedazo de basura quedó hecho mierda- anunció Dan- Kara Zor El, Gana la pelea.

Recuerden que mañana mediodía se llevarán a cabo los demás combates de la eliminatoria , los esperamos.

Y de nuevo Gem y sus compañeras comenzaron a tocar para amenizar la salida. Que dado lo bien que tocaban se convirtió en un concierto improvisado, del cual sólo los del Este y locales se quedaron a disfrutar. Las aldeas shinobi vaya que tenían cosas que pensar.

###

 **Hall de la posada donde se hospeda Konoha, esa misma noche.**

-De los tres el peor sin duda es Menma- mencionó Kushina a su marido- esa tipa le rompió la quijada completamente, el maxilar inferior está roto en dos y el superior en tres partes, además de que tiene cuatro costillas rotas y las demás fisuradas.

Kiba por su parte, tiene el maxilar inferior roto al igual que las rodillas.

Neji sólo contusiones.

Minato suspiró cansado tanto física como mentalmente. Sabían todos que Él país de la Primavera sería hostil con ellos, pero no que tanto. Sobre todo con su hijo mayor, se podía sentir muy palpable en el ambiente el odio y la sed por su sangre de la arena. ¿Cómo pudo soportar eso Naruto sin tratar de suicidarse?

Hablando de su hijo, al fin tenían noticias fiables de su paradero, pero en este momento, dada la reacia negativa del Emperador a recibir una comitiva, debían esperar a que el Torneo llegara a término.

Igualmente Hiashi tuvo en privado una reunión con su consejo de momias que le exigieron silencio. A lo que él se río en sus caras ¿realmente creían poder barrer esto bajo la alfombra? Él conocía la respuesta, sólo esperaba lograr obtener una audiencia con el líder del Clan del Este que legalmente era su superior para así, lograr el sueño de su esposa y de su hermano de abolir la estupidez del sello.

###

 **Día siguiente.**

Y puntales como reloj, a medio día la arena ya estaba pletórica de concursantes listos y dispuestos a reanudar las eliminatorias. En el caso del Oeste, a empezar a ganar combates y revertir la aplastante actuación del Este del día anterior.

Nuevamente Gem And the Holograms estaban en su improvisado escenario y comenzaron a tocar una canción esta vez en inglés.

[All the old paintings on the tombs

They do the sand dance don't you know

If they move too quick **(oh** **whey oh)**

They're falling down like a domino]

Y los del Este sólo aplaudían y se movían en su lugar, el idioma era desconocido para el Este, pero algo era seguro, la tonada era pegajosa.

[All the bazaar men by the Nile

They got the money on a bet Gold crocodiles **(oh whey oh)**

They snap their teeth on your cigarette]

Y ahora incluso varios del Oeste ya estaban bailando.

[Foreign types with the hookah pipes say Ay oh whey oh, ay oh whey oh Walk like an Egyptian]

[Blond waitresses take their trays

They spin around and they cross the floor

They've got the moves (oh whey oh)

You drop your drink and they give you more]

[All the school kids so sick of books

They like the punk and the metal band

When the buzzer rings **(oh** **whey oh)**

They're walking like an Egyptian]

[All the kids in the marketplace say

Ay oh whey oh, ay oh whey oh

Walk like an Egyptian]

[Slide your feet up the street bend your back

Shift your arm then you pull it back

Life is hard you know **(oh** **whey oh)**

So strike a pose on a Cadillac]

[If you want to find all the cops

They're hanging out in the donut shop

They sing and dance **(oh** **whey oh)**

Spin the clubs cruise down the block]

[All the Japanese with their yen

The party boys call the Kremlin

And the Chinese know **(oh** **whey oh)**

They walk the line like Egyptian]

[All the cops in the donut shop say

Ay oh whey oh, ay oh whey oh

Walk like an Egyptian

Walk like an Egyptian]

La animada canción sólo encendió más al público que aplaudió a Dan al subir al escenario.

-Y ahora, en el segundo día de la eliminatoria, daremos de una vez paso al siguiente combate, del Oeste uno de los más fieles jounin del Raikage A, su mano derecha y fiel as bajo la manga, Darui…..

Y bajo la versión en "Kumo" del hijo que tendrían Shikamaru y Kakashi, desgarbado el de piel morena, ojos cafés y cabello rubio con actitud perezosa se colocó al centro de la plataforma a esperar a su oponente.

-Y del Valle del Loto, el maestro del Taijutsu por excelencia, el Guerrero Dragón y uno de los grandes héroes del Este… el Maestro Po.

Y la emoción se le bajo a la mayoría al ver al famoso Po. Era un joven de veinticinco y gordo, bastante alto, eso sí, tenía puesto un sombrero de paja estilo chino y una camisa tradicional blanca con un dragón bordado en la espalda, vestía un pantalón negro y olvidaba mencionar que su cabello era negro y tenía los ojos verdes.

Sin embargo, los del Este vitoreaban a Po, parecían saber algo que los demás no. Y eso a los más perceptivos los comenzó a poner nerviosos.

-Bien, terminemos con esto- mencionó Darui que se la compró al público general.

-Si te fias de mi apariencia, no dudes que jamás verás venir mi barbarosidad- le advirtió el Gordito.

 **¡GONG!**

Y entonces Darui se arrepentido en el acto, porque de un panzazo, el "Guerrero Dragón" lo mandó a volar hacia atrás al menos seis metros hasta el último tramo de la plataforma.

-¡Mierda, NO LA VI VENIR!- exclamó el de Kumo furioso al caer en una treta tan infantil y cuando iba a lanzarse de frente a pelear, Algo le cayó encima. Era Po que demostraba que si bien estaba pasado de tamales, eso no quitaba que fuera rápido y ágil.

-¿Ves a que me refería?- mencionó Po levantándose un poco, para momentos después, dejar caer su humanidad nuevamente sobre el pobre Darui que ni gritar pudo porque le sacaron el aire.

Po salto hacia atrás y sin dejar respirar al de Kumo hizo unas cuantas Katas y al terminarlas (cuando el moreno se puso de pie) dio un puñetazo al aire.

-Puño de Panda.

Y una corriente de aire comprimido dio de lleno al rostro del de Kumo mandado a volar otros dos metros hacia atrás a Darui que ahora estaba a sólo cuatro de la orilla de la plataforma.

El shinobi se quitó apenas a tiempo ,evitando una patada al estómago de parte del maestro de Kung Fū que sonrió divertido. Ya no había condescendencia o apatía en la mirada de Darui, lo que quería decir que al fin el combate iría en serio.

###

 **Con los de Konoha.**

-Llamar maestro a alguien tan. joven, veo que en su caso si está justificado- mencionó Gai pensando en voz alta.

-¿A que se refiere Gai Sensei?- pregunto Tenten.

-Mira sus movimiento- pidió el cejudo y al concentrarse mejor su alumna, como casi todos los shinobi, continuó su lección- el chico se sabe gordo, debería ser lento, torpe y burdo para pelear. Sin embargo sus movimientos son todo lo contrario y eso le da la primer ventaja en la pelea, porque al asumirlo torpe, no te esperas que sea veloz y agil y eso te puede costar la pelea. Además, él usa su cuerpo como es y en base a ello pelea, en vez de que su gordura sea algo que lo apene, lo usa incluso para aplastar o golpear a sus enemigos. Y dado lo bien desarrollado que está su estilo, podríamos decir que si es un maestro y a tan corta edad- dijo lo último con admiración.

##

 **Palco Kage.**

Y mientras Gai daba la conferencia analizando a Po, A estaba que echaba Chispas al ver a Darui siendo dominado por él.

El atropellado e impredecible estilo de Po parecía un estilo de Taijutsu "Ebrio" pero en sobrio. Sus movimientos eran muy impredecibles, pero parecía que tenía control sobre sus torpes movimiento que hacían ver a Darui como un novato.

El jounin de Kumo le dio una patada de hacha que el maestro bloqueo agachándose, un gancho al hígado fue bloqueado antes de lanzarse eficazmente, cuando el gordo piso con mucha fuerza a Darui en el pie derecho haciéndolo dar saltitos agarrándose el pie pisado.

Y cuando por fin logró darle un golpe devastador, Po usado la fuerza del golpe de Darui y su elasticidad en su contra, de alguna forma le dio un doble gancho al cuerpo usando el poder del golpe que recibió, el cual sacudió al de Kumo con fuerza, pues escupió sangre.

##

-Creo que me pase un poquito- decía apenado el maestro con la mano derecha frotando de forma nerviosa la nuca- bien, creo que debo terminar el combate de una buena vez.

Y ocurrió nuevamente, comenzó a hacer Katas, siendo esta vez más ágiles y fluidas, pareciendo más una danza que ejercicios de Taijutsu.

Al terminarlas, Darui ya se había repuesto del dolor y se posicionó para revertir el curso del combate.

-Golpe de Buey- dio un gancho al gordito, el nacido en Kumo, el cual fue bloqueado con la palma abierta y los ojos cerrados, por el Guerrero Dragón.

Y lo mismo ocurrió con la secuencia de Golpes que el de Kumo intentó propinarle siendo todos bloqueados sin esfuerzo, ni parecía tener los ojos cerrados.

-Ahora- mencionó muy sereno Po y antes de que Darui supiera a qué se refería, Po le barrio ambas piernas sacándolo de balance.

Sin dejarlo tocar el piso y haciendo un split, el Maestro con la palma derecha le dio un potente golpe que mandó a Darui a volar, hasta situarse a dos pasos de la orilla de la plataforma. Levantándose Po, simplemente dio dos pisotones a la plataforma y Darui cayó de la plataforma.

-Darui de Kumo ha caído, por lo tanto Po Gana la pelea.

Y la cara en calma del joven paso a una cara alegre y animada, Po mandaba besos a la arena y agradecía a todos por ver el combate, siendo difícil para los de Konoha ver aquello, les recordó a quienes sí lo apreciaron siempre, a la vez en la que Naruto derrotó a Neji. El Maestro Po tenía un carácter por demás similar al del ojiazul.

Al irse Po, tras ser amenazado por una joven de veintinueve sospechosamente similar a Tenten, sólo que la joven usaba un Qipao negro, traía el cabello suelto y sus ojos eran color ámbar. Por lo demás, virtualmente eran iguales, Dan subía nuevamente a la plataforma.

-En el siguiente combate se enfrentarán dos grandes luchadores, de Otogakure, Yugo…..

Y subió un joven pelinaranja de ojos almendra, usaba un pantalón shinobi negro y una camisa blanca. Algo que contrastaba mucho, dada la reputación del Sanin albino, era la cara serena del shinobi de su aldea.

-Y del Este, el alumno número uno del Caballero de la noche y el actual líder de Los Titanes, Dick Grayson.

Y subió un joven de veintiún años, cabello negro y ojos verde claro. Vestía un pantalón negro, camisa azul y chaqueta negra, traía además, botas militares negras y un cinturón amarillo.

Al entrar varias chicas del Este suspiraban por él pero sólo eso, después de todo, la novia del joven estaba ahí. Y era bastante posesiva de su hombre.

-Mejor ríndete, no deseo lastimarte- pidió el de Oto al de Gotham el cual sólo sonrió divertido.

-Me quitaste las palabras de la boca- mencionó el joven simplemente.

 **¡Gong!**

Y Dick comenzó a atacar dándole un par de patadas a las articulaciones de las piernas a Yugo, el cual cayó sobre sus rodillas de forma pesada. Como su mentor se lo había enseñado, ante tipos más grandes que tu, debías empezar por limitar sus movimientos y ese era un primer buen paso.

El shinobi de Oto lo notó, su oponente que basaba su estrategia en anularlo primero, así que intentando contraatacar, se levantó lo mejor que pudo y le propinó un devastador jab a la quijada, que si mando a Dick a volar de forma por demás espectacular, aterrizó tras ganar el control de su caída, entre ovaciones del Este por la maniobra del hábil ex acróbata.

##

 **Con los de Konoha.**

-¡Booyah, no te dejes viejo!- exclamó un joven de piel morena cubierto por una sudadera, que estaba atrás de los de Konoha.

-¡Así se hace Nightwing!- exclamó otro joven que sorprendió a varios , pues su piel era verde, a lado suyo, a su izquierda, una joven pelimorada con una capa blanca animaba a su modo y a lado de la joven, una muy bella pelirroja de piel naranja, ojos y escleróticas verdes y de cabello largo y ropa algo reveladora, era quien más ánimo ponía al animar al joven.

-¡VAMOS DICK, PONLE EN SU PUTA MADRE!- exclamó muy emocionada la joven, un lugar a lado del joven de piel morena, una rubia de ojos verde agua, que vestía una blusa negra con dos W y pantalones rojos regañó a la pelirroja.

-Kori…. Sin malas palabras.

-Perdón, pero me emocione de más- dijo teniendo el equivalente al sonrojo en su bello rostro.

Y los del Oeste oyeron a varios decir a los del Este que sólo en un evento así, podrías tener a Los Titanes en el público apoyando a su líder.

##

Como Dinah, Dick estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de maltrato, por lo que para la mala suerte de Yugo, no pudo poner a su contrincante fuera de combate para obtener una rápida victoria, lo que a él y a su amo los estaba poniendo nervioso pues entre más se alargará la pelea, era mayor el riesgo a que lo descalificarían por cierta circunstancia que seguramente se iba a dar.

Por lo que pasó de pelear, a sólo tratar de noquear al pelinegro de un golpe, estrategia que desafortunadamente dejaba enormes huecos en su defensa, los que serían capitalizados por el líder de Los Titanes.

Tras tratar de darle un nuevo, jab, el joven del Este tomó el brazo de Yugo y usando una llave de Judo, usó su poder y peso para mandarlo a volar hacia el lado derecho, donde estaban más cerca de la orilla y sin dejarlo reponerse, de una patada voladora, casi lo tiro de la arena, a Yugo le costó no salir de la misma, intentando retomar el control de la pelea, le dio una patada a la mandíbula que Dick bloqueo con dificultad, y ganado una posición ventajosa, le barrio la pierna que no tenía en alto, sacándolo de la plataforma.

-Yugo ha salido de la plataforma….. - estaba anunciando Dan, cuando el shinobi de Oto dio un escalofriante grito y se transformó en una criatura que destilaba sed de sangre.

De un salto se volvió a subir a la Arena y Dick en respuesta sólo se alejó sin prestar atención y todos vieron porque.

Antes de que Dick fuese alcanzado por Yugo, todos oyeron un **¡Crack!** Y lo vieron frenar a un metro de alcanzar al del Este, al reparar perfectamente bien en que ocurrió, Kori tenía su codo derecho en el pecho del de Oto, muy clavado en él, al retirarlo, el único peleador que Orochimaru pudo meter a la final, escupió sangre y cayó gravemente lastimado, siendo recogido por los médicos para su atención.

-Gracias Kori- mencionó Dick rompiendo el sepulcral silencio que se hizo tras ver esa escena, esa tal Kori en sólo unos instantes paso de las gradas al escenario y derrotó a un oponente que en el papel parecía formidable, esa sola muestra de poder, más que los combates ganados de forma ininterrumpida fueron los que ubicaron al Oeste en su realidad.

E hicieron sudar frío a la familia Namikaze, pues la tal Kara era la que estaba en el lugar de esa rara mujer….. De haber querido pudo haber matado a Menma y eso si que era aterrador.

 **Y corte.**

 **Me agarró la inspiración (más bien, ayuda que de aquí al capítulo cinco más o menos serán las preliminares y es más fácil hacer capítulos de sólo peleas donde un solo lado gana cada combate) y logre publicar en tiempo récord. Hijo de una Deidad sale el domingo, no se desesperen.**

 **Con respecto al torneo, Firmó que el origen del Clan Hyuga no lo vieron venir, bueno esa es una de varias sorpresas, aún faltan algunas por venir.**

 **Y si, tome ciertos elementos de Monster girl encyclopedia, tengan eso en mente porque alguien de los hologramas vio su fin debido a ello. Sólo diré eso.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	5. El poder de los Saiyajin

**El poder de los Saiyajin.**

 **Ya saben lo de las disgrafia, disculpa por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Sensei.**

 **Review.**

 **Saigo Linnear.**

¡Woow! Sinceramente dudaba que alguien supiera a bien quien era Katzandra, aquí ella es descendiente de alguien como Bárbara, por lo que ella es humana al 75%, pero lo que era su forma guerra cuando activaba al máximo su cápsula NAB será su forma Sulong. Y si, ya que me demostraste que hay quienes si saben de ella, tanto el Maestro Granizo como Aldo aparecerán en la parte del imperio que alude a México. Porque poner al Santo o al Chapulín….. Yug...

 **Jgm250500**

Y hasta me aventé dos en la misma semana… esperó que te guste.

 **Serenity Usagi**

Gracias amiga, servida.

 **Yami el dragón negro**

Venga, no tengo nada en su contra, sólo que es verdad, este es un híbrido entre su versión Arrowverse y la del cómic, sobre los Saiyajin, Goku excede la edad igual que Milk, por eso no saldrán en el Torneo, el título lo dice todo, así que a leer

 **Otakufire**

Jajajaja, aprendí a la mala que no debo hacer nada de más se cinco mil a la semana, de ahí su duración.

Los de Marvel ya irán saliendo y sobre Alucard, curiosamente ,como dije, esto es un tipo de cliché, en los fic del imperio siempre lo ponen a el, a Seras y al mayordomo cuyo nombre siempre olvido. Puede que lo ponga, puede que no.

 **Deadpool50004**

Gracias, sobre la duración, misma respuestas que al de arriba, por experiencia ya se que no debo sacar nada de más de cinco mil palabras por capítulo.

 **Tenshin jin**

Gracias.

 **TXPOK2460**

Servido mi fiel lector.

 **Virus pirata.**

Pues sobre Sakura…. Tienes razón, sobre el fic

Si, una mujer enojada es de temer y más si es una Tamaran.

 **Shion145**

No la imagenes que el emo abre el siguiente capítulo.

Y gracias por leer.

 **Aclux.**

Bueno, ya que usas a San google para traducir (supongo) te pido perdón por poner en español mi respuesta, habló inglés, pero es aún peor mi problema con otro idioma, por ello, mejor me abstengo de hacerlo. Segundo, gracias por los halagos, me tomó bastante tanto el decidir hacer el primer fic en español de esta temática, como planear la historia y amalgamar los universos que le conforman.

Me da gusto ver que mi esfuerzo te ha encantado.

 **Comenzamos**

-Ejem, ejem- carraspeó Dan para recuperar al público del Oeste del Shock, mientras Kori y Dick se alejaban, con la bella pelirroja pegada de forma muy melosa a su novio- y ahora demos paso al siguiente combate.

De Iwa, la honorable nieta del Sandaime Tsuchikage, Kurotsuki.

Y subió a la plataforma una bella joven en sus veintitrés, de cabello negro corto y ojos magentas. Vestía el informe jounin estándar para kunoichi de su aldea shinobi.

-Y del Este, uno de los más afamados mercenarios en el Imperio Unificado, nacido en el barrio de Harlem de la ciudad de Nueva York en la región de Los Estados Confederados … Luke "Power man" Kage.

Y caminando de forma desparpajada subió un joven de veinticinco años de tez morena, de cabeza afeitada y barba de candado negra, el joven de ojos avellana traía puesta una sudadera amarilla, unos vaqueros grises y unos Converse negros con blanco.

-Yo seré quien le de gloria a Iwa al derrotarte- mencionó preparándose la temperamental kunoichi.

-Bueno, eso está por verse- se encogió de hombros el joven.

 **¡Gong!.**

Y la nieta del Tsuchikage sin perder tiempo se lanzó de frente dándole a Luke una patada al pecho que el mercenario bloqueo con facilidad, contraatacando con un fuerte codazo a la pierna de la joven, Kurotsuki sólo pudo gritar al sentir el potente golpe de su rival que le durmió su pierna de lo fuerte que le pegó.

##.

 **Palco emperador.**

-¿En serio invitaron a un mercenario al torneo?- preguntó la ojimiel- no quiero cuestionarte, pero no es algo…. Peligroso.

-Bueno, en términos simples, los shinobi también son mercenarios- se defendió el Uzumaki- además no fue a uno, fue a dos. Pero dejando eso de lado, Luke y su compañero, junto a Jessica Jones y Misty Knight forman un grupo al que llaman algunos en el imperio "Héroes de alquiler" ya que jamás toman misiones como asesinatos, robos o secuestros.

-Incluso una vez, rescataron a un científico que fue secuestrado, literalmente por galletas caseras y leche- complemento Tayuya- así que ellos ayudan por "pagos" modestos a los humildes, pero a los ricos….. Con sólo venir al torneo, Luke y Danny ya se embolsaron diez millones de Zennys entre los dos.

A las mujeres del Oeste eso les pareció curioso, sí que había de todo en el Este. Incluso Tsunade ya quería ver qué cara pondrían A y Onoki cuando Luke probablemente rechace ir a vivir a su aldea. Porque estaba segura que intentarían convencerlo de unirse a ella.

##

Kurotsuki salto y se posicionó sobre Luke, usando sus piernas, las envolvió en su cuello y con su cuerpo, intentó derribarlo al hacerse hacia atrás, fallo, pues el mercenario no se inmutó por la estrategia. Así que se dejó caer de espaldas, de forma imprudente pues la kunoichi entonces trato de hacerle una llave para privarlo de aire y así ganar el combate. Lástima que eso era lo que Luke quería.

Con un punto de apoyo en el suelo, a pura fuerza en bruto, el hombre comenzó a hacer abdominales, moviéndose bruscamente. Como aún tenía a la kunoichi atenazada a su cuerpo, cada que bajaba su torso, le daba un buen golpe en el cuerpo y el latigazo de levantarse , hizo que ella al fin, se golpeara la cabeza, obligándola a soltar a su oponente que respiraba aliviado de que su treta fuera efectiva.

-¡Dulce navidad, si que eres terca!- exclamó Luke que creyó que no le tomaría más de tres intentos zafarse, no once- vaya que eres obstinada.

-Ya verás- se lanzó una vez más a atacar la kunoichi dando una veloz secuencia de patadas que Luke bloqueo protegiendo con sus brazos en X su cuerpo.

Lo que levantó las alarmas del abuelo de la kunoichi, ese sujeto parecía tener una resistencia fuera de lo normal para usar una defensa de esa naturaleza.

La joven terminó su combo y saltó hacia atrás respirando algo agitada, confiaba en que ya lo había mellado lo suficiente como para derrotarlo con un poco más de esfuerzo. Pero eso no iba a pasar.

Luke sólo bajo sus brazos y sonrió de forma ladina, antes de lanzarse de frente a atacar a una aún cansada kunoichi que apenas y pudo bloquear los jabs que el mercenario le comenzaba a dar. Para ella esa rara combinación de Taijutsu que solo usaba puños (box) le era por demás incómoda, eso aunado a su cansancio, comenzó a crear enormes huecos en su defensa, los cuales, el mercenario no dudó en aprovechar.

El nacido en Nueva York le propinó un poderoso golpe a la boca del estómago a la Kunoichi que se dobló de dolor, con lágrimas en los ojos y sin aire. Por puro instinto se llevó las manos al área golpeada, completamente noqueada y se desplomó lentamente sin caer al piso ya que el mercenario la atrapó y de forma deportiva la recostó en el suelo, Entre los vítores del Este y de la gente del País de la Primavera que veían una vez más a los peleadores del emperador llevarse la contienda.

-Kurotsuki no puede continuar- anunció oficialmente Dan- Luke Cage gana la pelea.

##

 **Palco VIP Kage.**

-Kaya, quiero que anotes el nombre de Luke Cage para que si lo ven nuestros shinobi, !LO MATEN!- ordenó el Tsuchikage a su asistente, momentos después, se retiraba a ver a su nieta a la enfermería. Para Iwa el Torneo había acabado así que fue a ver cómo estaba la luz de su vejez.

"Tan rencoroso como siempre" pensaron A y Minato al ver al kage más viejo irse. Por cosas así era que Iwa tenía tan pocos aliados.

##

-Y ahora, el siguiente combate está por iniciar- comenzó Dan a llamar a los peleadores…. O no- pero antes de ello, daremos un breve receso para que puedan ir por bocadillos o al tocador. Regresaremos en veinte minutos.

##

 **Ala del Oeste.**

Desde el día uno, en ambas alas de los participantes en pantallas se podían ver los encuentros. De ahí que los luchadores vieran con cierto resquemor, como uno a uno, cada luchador del Oeste perdía sus combates sin poder hacer nada.

Si bien tanto Shira, Mabui y ahora Kurotsuki habían sido los que más cerca de ganar estaban, también se percibía que entre el plantel del Este había al menos dos concursantes que pues francamente estaban en otra liga, esa tal Kara y Sandersonia sencillamente eran de un mejor nivel al mostrado por los otros participantes. Al principio Maru creía que podría ganar su pelea, ahora no estaba seguro y era el siguiente. Por lo que al terminar el receso en el cual simplemente fue al baño y se recostó un momento, salía a encarar a su rival, esperando ser el primero en llevarse el combate.

##

-Esperó que hayan aprovechado muy bien el breve receso- comenzó el anunciador del Torneo- y Ahora, nieto de un viejo estúpido, proveniente de un nido de ratas, el segundo peleador más joven en las finales está a punto de tratar de ser el primero del nido de alimañas en no ser humillado tan terriblemente….. Maru Sarutobi.

Y suspirando cansado mentalmente, subió Maru. Traía el uniforme jounin estándar pero además usaba una bufanda azul que se notaba tejida a mano y unos gogles azules y viejos que el Sarutobi consideraba su mayor tesoro. Haciendo que el emperador sonriera al ver que pese a todo, aún conservaba la amistad sincera del que fue uno de sus primeros amigos que lo admiró al poco de conocerlo.

-Y del Este, uno de los últimos sobrevivientes de la gran nación guerra del Valle Plant, el pupilo número uno del fallecido Príncipe Vegeta….. ¡KYABE!

Y subió un joven de diecisiete años similar a Vegeta, sólo que en vez del Spandex y la armadura que usaba el príncipe, traía un uniforme militar perteneciente a la guardia imperial consistente en un pantalón negro, camisa púrpura oscura y chaqueta negra con el símbolo imperial, un sol dorado en la espalda y dentro de él, un zorro de nueve colas blanco. Y lo que parecia ser un cinturón de piel de algún animal con pelo.

-Tengamos un combate honorable- pidió Kyabe a Maru que asintió a la petición al tiempo que se preparaban para pelear.

 **¡Gong!**

E inició la pelea, Kyabe atacó primero dando un golpe al pecho del Sarutobi que sintió como si lo golpearan con una maza, pero sin dejarse de su oponente, le dio un buen golpe a la quijada que sacó de balance a Kyabe que francamente no esperaba esa respuesta de su oponente, sonrió encantado, el combate sería más interesante de lo que esperaba.

##

 **Palco emperador.**

-Tu admirador número uno contra el auto proclamado número uno…Después de admirar a Vegeta- mencionó Tayuya viendo la pelea.

Naruto asintió a ello observando al miembro de la guardia imperial más joven darle al Sarutobi una buena patada voladora mientras Maru bloqueo lo mejor que pudo poniendo en X sus brazos.

-el segundo de los tres infaltables- observó la Emperatriz madre- Gohan y Kale también serán duros oponentes para Rock Lee y para ese tal Yosuke.

-Bueno, por algo se enfrentarán a Saiyajin- completo Karin.

Shizune traía cara de querer preguntar algo, cómo sabía que, el Uzumaki respondió.

-Los saiyajin también fueron exterminados por Darkseid por motivos similares a los Kryptonianos, para poder derrotar a Krypton, Darkseid se alió al Rey Cold, el gran demonio del Frío y a Hardler el general demonio y sólo así lograron vencer. Por separado, ninguno habría teniendo éxito, sobre todo con los Saiyajin. Son guerreros por Naturaleza, son fuertes y se adaptan muy bien a cualquier oponente en el campo de batalla, además tienen un par de interesantes ases bajo la manga, uno de ellos es que entre más fuerte es su oponente, si sobreviven, se vuelven ellos más fuertes, a esa habilidad nata la llaman Zenkai.

Y la otra… digamos que a la versión inconsciente que todo Saiyajin puede hacer, jamás quieren verla.

-Pero por lo que dices, no los mataron a todos- inquirió Tsunade.

-No- admitió Karin- sobrevivieron más que los de Krypton, sólo El príncipe Vegeta , El señor Son Goku y su esposa Caulifla sobrevivieron . Pero Vegeta tiene un hijo llamado Trunks que le sobrevive y Goku tiene tres hijos y otro en camino, Son Gohan, Son Kale y Son Goten.

##

El Saiyajin bloqueo una buena combinación de golpes y patadas de parte de Maru que combinaron perfectamente el estilo Ebrio y Mono, haciendo muy impredecibles sus movimientos, aunado al hecho de que el Sarutobi era un luchador muy hábil, al Saiyajin le estaba resultando más difícil el combate de lo que había pensando.

Maru pateó con fuerza el rostro de Kyabe y saltó hacia atrás para tomar un respiro, pidiendo a Kami que su devastador ataque hubiera surtido efecto, pero el dios claramente no atendió su súplica.

-mi turno- sonrió el Saiyajin- ¡Kaioken!

Y un aura roja envolvió al guerrero y antes de que Maru supiera que ocurría, Sintió un golpe al estómago que le sacó el aire.

Maru cayó pesadamente sobre sus rodillas, doblado de dolor, pero aún así, no estaba noqueado.

-Debido a que el participante Maru no está fuera de combate, contare hasta diez, si no se levanta, habrá perdido la pelea….

##

 **Con Konoha.**

-...Ese chico…. ¿Que clase de técnica era esa?- se sorprendió Gai al ver al Kaioken en acción pues su aspecto era similar a las puertas de Chakra.

-¡Vamos Maru, levantate!- animaba Moegi a su novio.

-¡Vamos Maru!- animaba su mejor amiga (Ósea Hanabi)

##

"No me queda de otra que usar el Senjutsu si no quiero perder" Decidió el Sarutobi usar su mejor arma de una vez.

Cerró los ojos mientras se levantaba y a la cuenta de nueve se puso de pie, al abrir sus ojos, parecían de reptil, ganando escamas su cuerpo, le salieron colmillos y un par de alas similares a las de murciélago en la espalda.

-Sinceramente jamás creí usar en algo así el modo Sennin de los dragones- sonrió el Sarutobi, revelando por primera vez el clan de Invocación con el que tenía contrato. Como todo lo relacionado a su clan shinobi, al saber que Enma sabía de las intenciones de su abuelo, rechazó firmar con los monos y también rechazó el de los Sapos que el Yondaime le ofreció al ser amigo de su hijo. El en ese entonces chunin hizo una invocación y hasta ahora, sólo sus amigos que siguieron su ejemplo sabían a bien a quién pertenecía el contrato del Sarutobi que obtuvo un sólido contrato S++, volviéndose la tercer persona en Konoha en tener uno, siendo Anko la primera (comparte contrato con la misma invocación de Tayuya)

Por cierto, Moegi tenía a los tigres mientras que Udon a los Comodo y Hanabi a los lobos.

Por ello, para muchos shinobi del Oeste fue una verdadera revelación ver que alguien tuviera el codiciado contrato con los dragones, uno de los cinco contratos de invocación existentes clase S++ **(para quienes han leído otros de mis fic, "místicos" se refería a los Equestrians. Para quienes debutan en este fic, los cinco contratos más poderosos son : Kukulkán o serpientes sagradas, Kitsunes, Gárgolas, Equestians y Dragones.)**

Kyabe probó una cucharada de su propia medicina cuando el Sarutobi le regreso el favor favor y como con él, el Saiyajin no quedó fuera de combate. Aún así, el Oeste estalló en ovaciones( bueno, los que no eran del país de La Primavera) al ver que el nieto del Sandaime podía ser el primero en romper con la racha ganadora del Este.

-Puño del Dragón- atacó Maru dando un golpe al piso que creó una grieta. Segundos después, varios escombros salieron disparados a Kyabe que los bloqueo poniendo sus brazos en X, y los tuvo que dejar así, pues el de Konoha, apareció en instantes y le propinó una tremenda patada que hizo retroceder cuatro metros al Saiyajin que se sacudió los brazos acalambrados.

-Vaya, sinceramente no creía que fueras tan bueno- mencionó sinceramente impresionado Kyabe- pero no esperaba nada menos de mi Sempai, ¿porque aún lo eres?

-¿Y eso último que quiere decir?- preguntó sin entender nada Maru.

-A qué admiras a Naruto Nii- sonrió el Saiyajin- cuando me proclame en su presencia su fan número uno, dijo que alguien más ya tenía ese honor.. O hasta donde sabía aún lo tenía.

Maru sólo sonrió nostálgico, tocando sus gogles y preparándose para pelear.

-Entonces, te demostrare que aún soy digno de ser considerado su amigo- sonrió con entusiasmo y añadió- ¡ataca!

-¡DOBLE KAIOKEN!- activo el joven nuevamente la técnica y se lanzó a atacar.. Si Maru lo hizo retroceder cuatro metros, Maru salió volando siete del tremendo golpe que aunque bloqueado, lo resintió bastante, logrado por poco tomar nuevamente el control y apenas, pues ya estaba peligrosamente cerca de la orilla de la plataforma.

-Entonces yo también me pondré más serio- anunció saltando hacia el frente y golpeando a Kyabe en el rostro con….¿una cola de cocodrilo?

El Saiyajin vaya que sintió en la cara el potente coletazo pues al darle en su nariz, comenzó a lagrimear y a estornudar sin control, lo que aprovechó el Jounin y usando su cola lo tomó del cuello y comenzó a estrangularlo al tiempo que le daba un inclemente castigo al cuerpo haciendo que este se sacudiera como trapo.

 **-Ríndete-** sugirió el de Konoha con una voz muy ronca y profunda- **si no vas a lamentarlo.**

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH!- Grito Kyabe que comenzaba a irradiar una luz dorada- ¡NUNCA!

Y de alguna forma se soltó y golpeó con fuerza a Maru haciéndolo trastabillar dos pasos hacia atrás y al recuperarse, casi se le cae la mandíbula de lo que vio.

Kyabe ahora tenía el cabello rubio y sus ojos azules y miraba con fiereza al del Konoha.

-Me acaban de informar que lo que estamos viendo es el equivalente al Modo Sennin en el Este, por lo tanto Kyabe aún puede pelear- aclaró Dan.

Si ese era el modo Sennin, los de Konoha sabían que la pelea ya tenía ganador y no era su luchador el que obtendría la victoria.

##.

 **Palco emperador.**

-Ese el el As del que les estaba hablando- comentó Naruto- Maru debe ser sin duda el más poderoso Sennin en Konoha- decía admirado.

-Comienzo a entender porque sólo en alianza pudieron destruir a esos Saiyajin- comentaron al mismo tiempo y con la quijada en el piso la Daimyo, Sanin y su asistente.

##

-Te felicitó, sinceramente no creía que alguien me obligaría a usar el Súper Saiyajin- admitía Kyabe emocionado- eso quiere decir que no sentiré culpa alguna al derrotarte.

Y antes de saber que paso, Maru tenía clavado el puño de Kyabe en el estómago y estaba en la orilla de la plataforma. Pero dándole otro golpe con su cola lo alejó y logró salir del peligro y se preparó para entrar a la fase final de su modo sennin.

Pero claramente no lo iban a dejar, el Saiyajin regreso con una patada de canguro que rompió su concentración y le hizo ver que tendría que usar la etapa dos al máximo si deseaba ganar.

-¡TODO O NADA!- Exclamó tomando su decisión el Sarutobi- ¡GIGA IMPACTO!

-Va por usted Vegeta Sensei - también atacó el nacido en el Este - ¡DESTRUCTOR DE ESTRELLAS!

Y las dos ondas de choque colisionaron destruyendo el centro del escenario y mandaron a volar a ambos fuera de la plataforma.

-Tal parece que esto es un Empate, es una verdadera lástima- decía Dan desanimado, pero recibió una tarjeta y la leyó antes de hacer un anunció- aparentemente hay una forma de desempatar el combate, les pedimos solo dos minutos de su tiempo en lo que los jueces examinan el vídeo de la pelea.

Pasaron efectivamente dos minutos y las pantallas encendían con el momento en el que ambos salieron de la plataforma, dividida la pantalla y con un reloj que demostraba que no había alteración en el vídeo, se dejó correr la imagen, donde se veía que al estar más cerca de la orilla Maru, fue el primero en caer, por lo tanto…..

-Debido a que Maru Sarutobi cayó primero de la plataforma, la caída del participante Kyabe es irrelevante y por lo tanto, el gana la pelea- anunció Dan el resultado entre aplausos y ovaciones tanto a Maru como a Kyabe por el combate mostrado.

El saiyajin ayudó a Maru a subir a la plataforma y lo dejó recibir junto a él los aplausos, antes de irse le mencionó:

-Cuando quieras la revancha, estoy en el palacio imperial.

-No te hagas, perdí por un tecnicismo- sonrió de forma ladina el Sarutobi y añadió- ahí estaré, no te preocupes.

Y ambos se dieron la mano, forjando su amistad.

-Ahora el siguiente combate está por empezar- anunció Dan tras ser retirados los escombros de la maltratada arena tras el combate anterior- la otra hija de la Puta y el imbécil….¡Shio Namikaze!

Y Mito salió muy enojada pero dos botellas le dieron en la cabeza, abriéndole la frente y después un par de vasos con líquido la mojaron toda por lo que tuvo que subir así al escenario.

##

 **Entre el público.**

-Lo dejamos en empate- le mencionó un hombre rubio y que usaba barba de candado a un hombre un poco mayor a él, de cabello castaño y ojos café que usaba lentes rojos.

-Sólo por esta vez Queen.

-Vamos Barton- decía algo ofendido el rubio- yo he ganado más veces que tu.

"Y ahí van" pensaron los que los conocían, pues sus competencias para ver quién tenía mejor puntería iban a iniciar.

##

-Y del Este, una de las miembros más prometedoras de su honorable Clan, hija de Arashi "Shanks" Uzumaki y de Makino Uzumaki….. ¡ASAMI UZUMAKI!

Y entró una pelirroja con un muy sospechoso parecido a Kushina, parecía ella más hija de la ex Uzumaki que la propia Shio, Entre ovaciones del Este. Y los del Oeste… Digamos que parecía que vieron un fantasma.

##

 **Palco Kage.**

A y Mei tenían la cara descompuesta de terror al ver a la joven que era casi una versión más joven de Kushina subir a la plataforma. No sólo porque era una Uzumaki, sino porque era Hija de Arashi Uzumaki quien en sus años mozos cuando atacaron Uzu, causó muchos daños al ejército Aliado de Kiri, Iwa y Kumo.

Acabando él con batallones ANBU completamente sólo… y ahora la hija de ese monstruo estaba aquí en el Torneo.

A Gaara no le preocupó tanto, Suna no participó en ese ataque y tenían un pacto de no agresión con Uzu, pero el que estaba que no sabía ni que era Minato.

Eso quería decir que Naruto estaba viviendo con Arashi y su familia, así que…. ¡MOMENTO, DIJO CLAN! !OH VAYA!

##

 **Con los de Konoha.**

"Mi…. Mi primo Arashi está vivo…. Eso significa que probablemente una de las pelirrojas que iban con mi sochi era Asami…. Tengo una sobrina" era el pensamiento optimista de Kushina pero…..

##

-¿Aún...aún quedan Uzumaki?- preguntó en shock la rubia Namikaze.

-No todos los Uzumaki murieron en Uzu, lamentablemente las primas de mi padre que no fueron a Konoha, se separaron del grupo donde iba él. Y nunca supimos qué fue de ellas -dio una mentira entre mucha verdad- para evitar que nos cazaran hasta matarnos, los restos del clan huyeron al Este y se asentaron y progresaron en el lugar. A mi padre se le conoce como uno de los grandes héroes del Este, sobre todo en la gran batalla de Marineford donde luchó lado a lado de su capitán Gold D Roger y del emperador.

Pero …..- sonrió de forma sádica- basta de hablar, es tiempo de hacerte pedazos.

 **¡Gong!**

E inició el combate con Asami dándole un buen golpe al estómago, levantando a Asami del piso semi inconsciente por el golpe, aún así, la pelirroja no mostró compasión, pues le dio una muy fuerte patada con su pierna imbuida en Haki de Armadura en el pecho mandando a volar a Shio hasta casi cuatro metros de distancia.

-Vamos, ¡LEVÁNTATE! - le arengó Asami a su oponente que se ponía de pie apenas- esto apenas está empezando.

-Puaj, qué demonios- decía poniéndose apenas de pie- ¿Que rayos fue eso?- preguntó Shio apenas pudo hablar.

Y le respondieron, de bulto.

-Eso fue por mi tía Kanna- contestó encima de ella y dándole una fuerte patada en la cara siguió- esto es por mi tía Kaede- Casi la saca de la plataforma, pero la Uzumaki la salvó de caer y entonces,... La golpeó en el estómago nuevamente, casi dejándola inconsciente y siguió- esto fue por la tía Rushana- y siguió su inclemente ataque- esto es por Mis primas Tayu y Karin. Y dándole un Mazazo con su puño término- Y esto es por Naruto.

##

 **Con Konoha.**

"¡Oh, por Kami¡" pensó apesadumbrada Kushina "¿Que he hecho?"

##.

Shio se levantó apenas, con el público local y la gente del Este exigiendo su sangre a Asami. Gritos como "Muerte a la puta" "Muelela a golpes" o "Desfigura su rostro" aunado a una terrible sed de sangre se dejó sentir en el lugar, haciendo que al recuperar un poco la consciencia, Shio se aturdiera por ello, haciendo que comenzará a llorar.

-Gua, gua gua- hizo el ademán de llorar desconsolada Asami con un tono muy burlón de voz- ni diez minutos de Odio y ya te quebraste ¿Que hubieras hecho si desde que naciste, sólo conociste el Odio?- y le pegó en la quijada haciéndola girar sobre sí misma, hinchando su mejilla derecha, la que recibió el golpe- seguro en tus cumpleaños papi y mami te hacían una fiesta y te daban regalos, a mi primo lo cazaron como animal en el suyo, y si lo atrapaban, le bañaban el cuerpo con queroseno, lo ataban a un poste y le prendían fuego- dijo chispeando de furia Asami mientras sujetaba a Shio de cuello, la alzó mientras comenzaba a estrangularla con una sola mano, mientras la rubia en vano trataba de zafarse- ¿Qué hiciste cuando te enteraste de que tu hermano existía? Ah si, !NADA!.

Y le pegó con tanta fuerza en el pecho, que la hizo vomitar flemas y sangre, soltándola de su agarre y caminando unos cuantos pasos en dirección contraria a donde Shio se desplomó.

-N...na...da…. Tenía….sólo….diez.. Años….no **cof cof** podía hacer nada- logró decir apenas Shio.

-¿Y crees que eso te disculpa?- preguntó fríamente la pelirroja -¡ LO EMPEORA!- mencionó volteando mucho más cabreada y dando unas pocas zancadas nuevamente ya estaba sobre Shio a quien comenzó a apalear nuevamente con una muy rápida combinación de golpes- Pudiste intentar verlo, o convencer a tus padre de ir a verle juntos, pero no … seguro Papá y Mamá tienen razón, esta bien abandonar como perro a mi "hermano" por razones estúpidas.

Si hubieras usado la cabeza, habrías notado que era exactamente igual para ustedes….. Dejarlos sólo con sus padres pudo causar que sus enemigos los cacen hasta matarlos o quien haya obligado al Cobarde del Yondaime a huir. Daba igual llevarse a uno o a los tres….. Pero necesitaban dejar a un jinchuriki en la aldea para mantener al equilibro de poder y como era más fácil dejar al contenedor del Alma…. Bueno, tu me entiendes.

-!BASTA, NO SIGAS!- lloró desconsolada la Namikaze, Asami tenía razón, tanta que Minato y Kushina lloraban de dolor y auto desprecio proque era verdad. Si había un motivo para dejarlo, pero sólo ahora veían que quizá y por eso Hiruzen y Jiraiya los convencieron de dejar a uno de los trillizos en la aldea…. Y estúpidamente accedieron a ello, condenando a su famila. Como Asami lo indicó, pudieron regresar antes a ver a Naruto o a sus amigos y las tragedias de Hinata o del Clan Uchiha pudieron evitarse. Pero optaron por lo más cómodo. Y ahora estaban pagado en precio.

Un jab a la quijada término el trabajo de Asami, pues Shio se desplomó totalmente fuera de combate.

"Y eso que no sabía nada de la tortura psicológica, soy la Hostia" pensó Sarcástica Asami, pero agradecía a Natasha por decirle que su "prima" siempre sintió culpa por lo ocurrido.

-El pedazo de basura no puede continuar- mencionó Dan- Asami Uzumaki Gana la pelea.

Asami volteo a ver dirección a donde estaba Kushina y mencionó con frialdad:

-Tu sigues.

Haciendo estremecer tanto a la pelirroja como a quienes estaban cerca de ella. Había mucho odio en la mirada de Asami. Pero para Kushina en vez de ver a su casi clon, veía a Naruto diciéndole lo mismo. Y no pudiendo mas, se puso a llorar desconsolada.

-El último combate del día de hoy será entre un tío con dos orugas peludas residiendo en su cara y que tiene un pésimo sentido de la moda….. Rock Lee del Puticlub- comenzó Dan, Lee sólo mascullaba acerca de anunciadores estupidos y nada juveniles- Y del Este, el Hijo mayor de una Leyenda viviente quien a su vez es una Leyenda por Mérito propio, el Héroe de la batalla de Hellm y del asedio a la ciudad de Caprica… ¡SON GOHAN!.

Y subió un joven de veintitrés años, cabello negro corto y en punta, de ojos negros, vestía un dogi naranja y bajo este, una camisa negra, zapatos azules al igual que sus muñequeras y la cinta para el pantalón.

-Yosh, Tengamos un gran encuentro- dijo animado Rock Lee.

Gohan simplemente veía al público sin prestar atención al cejudo, más interesado en ver a quienes del Este podía encontrar solo buscando con la vista.

 **¡Gong!**

Y Lee sin perder tiempo pateó a Gohan en la cara, pero el Son no se inmutó en lo más mínimo y aprovechando la posición ventajosa, barrio la pierna de Lee que estaba apoyada en el piso y antes de que ele pudiera hacer algo, Gohan están exactamente abajo de él y aprovechando eso, le dio una potente patada de canguro que lo elevó nueve metros en el aire.

-!Bajan!- dio el Sayajin un mazazo a Lee que se estrelló aparatosamente en el escenario creando un cráter. En el fondo de este, el chico de spdanex verde yacía enterrado de cabeza hasta las piernas y sólo daba señales de vida aparentemente por tener espasmos en las piernas.

Por lo que Dan comenzó la cuenta, asombrado a los de Konoha por la fuerza del mayor de los hermanos Son.

##

 **Con los de Konoha.**

A Neji ya a estas alturas no le sorprendió ver que alguien dominara así de rápido a su ex compañero de equipo, al igual que a Tenten, lo que no le causaba la menor gracia era que para Gohan parecía un simple juego. Y eso era lo aterrador porque eso te hacia ver la clase de monstruos que poblaban el continente. Salvo la Mink y esa chica de piel naranja, no habían visto aun a otras d elas razas que se decia que habitaban, como los demonios en todas sus formas. Lo que se le antojaba como escalofriante, si el emperador había sido capaz de pelear contra sujetos así y logró prevalecer.

##

Lee se desenterró y salió de un salto del lugar donde estaba enterrado y rápidamente dio inició al segundo round del combate quitándose sus poleas de los tobillos, causado en quienes no habían visto eso, conmoción. Excepto en la gente del imperio, lo que no le gusto nada ni al vago mayor ni a su hijo.

-Veamos si puedes tocarme- reto Lee despareciendo y apareciendo atrás de Gohan- estoy aquí- y desapareció y apareció a su costado derecho - ¡No, estoy…!

 **!PAM!**

El Saiyajin estrelló su puño en el rostro de Lee y comenzó a acribillarlo a golpes y patadas, sacudiéndolo como muñeco de trapo, sin dejarle respirar en lo más mínimo, terminando su secuencia, dándole una patada a la quijada que mando a volar a Lee siete metros, dejándolo peligrosamente en la orilla de la plataforma.

-Estabas ahi- mencionó Gohan con simpleza.

Lee se levantó con dificultad, la pelea le recordaba a lo que sintió en su momento al enfrentarse a Gaara, era peor, porque al jinchurki al final, lo fue diezmando en el combate, pero su oponente había ido inutilizando sistemáticamente sus habilidades. Tendría que jugar entonces muy rudo, si es que deseaba ganar.

-Muy bien, entonces abriré las Puertas de chakra.

Y mientras Lee habría cinco puertas, Gohan se quedó calmado esperando a que lo haga.

-Listo, ahora verás- anunció el cejudo y nuevamente desapareció en un borrón.

 **!Boom¡**

Se oyó una suerte de explosión, Lee apareció de súbito, con la mirada desencajada y en alto, con la pierna derecha extendida, clara mueyara de que intentó patear al Saiyajin, pero ya que este tenía la guardia alta protegiendo su rostro, claramente había fallado.

-¡Kaioken!

Se envolvió en el aura roja de la técnica y tomó la pierna de Lee y los azotó dos veces en el suelo, lo volvió a levantar y comenzó a girar de forma veloz antes de soltarlo hacia arriba.

Por una suerte de ilusión, vieron muchos a Lee subir algunos metros en el aire y al mismo tiempo, aparecer un cráter del cual su detonación llegó dos segundos después, Gohan había mandado nuevamente a Lee a estrellarse en el suelo, golpeando con mucha más fuerza al cejudi que yacía tendido al fondo del ctrater en una psovuone antinatural.

-Él los oyó ese dia- comenzó un pequeño discurso Gohan- me contó que una de las traiciones que más le dolio fue la tuya ya que te consideraba un amigo y alguien que podía entenderlo al ser menospreciado. ¿Que fue lo que realmente te dolió? ¿que tenía una fuente de poder? Pobre estúpido, jamas la usbaa porque eso significaba ser más odiado en la aldea. Todo lo que el podía hacer lo logró por su esfuerzo. Incluso gracias a eso, pudiste continuar con tu carrera ya que el logró convencer a la Godaime de regresar y sanarter. Bueno, esperi que vivas infeliz infeliz por el resto de tu miserable existencia.

-¡Mis piernas, no siento las piernas!- exclamó al fondo del cráter Lee, con muchos en el público celebrando por ello.

Si Naruto lo ayudó a sanar y él le pago con traición, Gohan simplemente le devolvió el favor regresado a Lee a lo que debió ser sin ayuda de la Sanin y del Uzumaki. Un lisiado de por vida.

 **Y corte.**

 **¿Que tal mi versión de Gohan más …? Ni se que decir, les recuerdo que son versiones de personajes adaptadas al contexto de Naruto, no sus versiones Canon.**

 **Sólo queda Sasuke y es el que sigue ¿A quien va a enfrentar? Bueno, disfrutaran verlo.**

 **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no dolo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**


	6. Satsuki

**Satsuki.**

 **Ya saben lo de la disgrafía, disculpa por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Sensei.**

 **Review**

 **DaisukeSSJ**

Gracias.

 **Invitado**.

Más o menos así son los capítulos, gracia por los ánimos.

 **Shion145**

Así es, esa sigue y luego checo.

 **Serenity Usagi**

Gracias amiga, seguiré tratando de hacerlos así de buenos.

 **Uzumaki140985**

Pues un mundo de dolor creó que se va a quedar corto.

Lo demás se responderá en el capítulo.

 **Jgm250500**

Esñero que te agrade que le va a suceder.

 **Tenshin Jin**

Para fortuna de la Mujer Maravilla, su experiencia y mejor entrenamiento juegan a su favor y ganaría ella ese combate.

 **Jingokuphoenix**

Gracias por las flores.

 **Virus pirata.**

No será tan si pero bueno…. Y bien. Dije que era rencoroso, no que no tuviera cierta lógica ese rencor. Porque de hecho tienes razón en lode Onoki.

 **Yami el dragón negro.**

Sobre el capítulo, más adelante saldrán ambos en algo más que un cameo, nomas aguanta, sobre llevarse, veremos que ocurre y sobre Soul of Ninja, hasta enero, en la segunda o tercer semana.

 **Deadpool50004**

Que bueno que te gusto el cap.

 **Arraia**

Ok, I try to update more fast

 **Auclux**

Para lo de Kushina aún falta, creeme que Shanks no piensa dejar sólo en una charla su reenceubroe con ella. Y no, yo te pido disculpas por mi imposibilidad. Ve el mensaje de arriba. Es a lo más que llegó si no quiero equivocarme.

 **Mariano538**

Servido **.**

 **TXPOK2460**

Y LISTO! Capitulo subido.

 **Comenzamos.**

El saldo del segundo día del torneo dejó la salida de Iwa y Kumo y a Konoha al borde de la eliminación. Eso y el temor de que el Clan Uzumaki regresará a cobrar venganza a las aldeas que casi los exterminaron…. Y a quienes le dieron la espalda.

De ahí que A, Mei y Onoki nuevamente intentarán tener una audiencia con el emperador, pero nuevamente sus intentos habían sido en vano. Como lo fue la de los Namikaze o los Hyuga con los clanes Uzumaki y Hyuga, con todo y que Jiraiya usó su red de espías para intentar saber de el lugar de su hospedaje. Lo único que sabía a bien era que los peladores se quedaban a pernoctar en el Spa en la ciudad mientras que el Emperador y su familia dormían en el palacio de Kouzuki.

Y dada la buena relación con la Daimyo no se quiso arriesgar nadie a poner un pie en el lugar.

Los ánimos de la delegación en general estaban hasta el piso pues sólo el consejo civil, Sakura, Kakashi y el propio Sasuke seguían con la esperanza de poder vencer a su rival.

Lo más preocupante era que la red de espionaje del Sanín también mencionó que había un hermano de Gohan en el Torneo y que aún no había peleado. Lo que significaba que había una posibilidad de cuatro de que fuera el oponente de Sasuke. Y si eso pasaba, Minato tenía miedo de que el hijo de Fugaku acabará como Lee.

Él estaba presente cuando la médico de la Arena le dio a Gai la mala noticia de que a su querido alumno lo habían dejado inválido de forma permanente. La doctora llamada Kureha mencionó que nada había por hacer, haciendo que Gai exigiera que la Sanin valorará a Lee.

Ella jamás apareció, por lo que Kushina y Gai fueron a buscarla para pedirle que vea al mini Gai que al irse ellos lloraba pidiendo perdón al Uzumaki por haberlo traicionado, como si eso en verdad mágicamente lo curara. Eso no iba a pasar.

Y tampoco la auscultación de Tsunade a menos que le pagarán diez millones de Ryo, como ella se los hizo saber cuando la encontraron en un bar bebiendo sake con una mujer muy hermosa de cabello azabache trenzado al frente y de ojos azules. Además de Shizune, venía con ellas una joven de veintidós años alta y de cabello gris y ojos zafiro que estaba pasando un rato agradable hablando con la asistente de la compañía de la Sanin.

Tsunade dejó muy en claro que ese era el costo por operar a Lee y que le hagan como quieran, ella oficialmente no pertenecía a Konoha y por ello no estaba obligada a atender a Lee o a nadie de esa aldea gratis. Querían que lo viera, la sola consulta serían diez mil ryo y si había una esperanza de que aún tuviera una oportunidad de recuperación, diez millones por operarlo, quedara como quedara.

Ambos iban a protestar, pero la forma en la que la compañía de la Sanin los miró, los disuadió de hacerlo, había algo en la forma de verte que esa mujer tenía…. Que mejor decidieron dejar las cosas así y darle a todos la mala nueva.

##

 **Con lo que queda de los once de Konoha.**

Hinata, Shino, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru y Chouji estaban en un pequeño bar que no se negó a atenderlos y lo mejor era que el dueño les cobraba lo justo por su consumo. Ahora entendían ellos el amor por el ramen de Naruto. No es que la comida le encantará al punto de sólo comer Ramen, es que Ichiraku Ramen era el único lugar donde no era un paria. Lo que amaba era sentirse normal y libre. Lo que les alegraba del lugar que encontraron para pasar el rato ellos y más que nunca agradecían a la familia Ichiraku por acoger a Naruto.

Pese a las miradas de desprecio de todos los demás en el sitio, se las arreglaron para estar más o menos bien, hasta que Ino, Sakura, Kurenai, Asuma y Anko llegaron.

Y alguien más lo hizo.

Caitlin entró en compañía de una mujer pelirroja de piel verde y de la rubia que vieron el día uno, también venía un hombre bajito y mal encarado que estaba fumando un puro y un hombre rubio alto y de ojos azules.

-Sólo cuatro combates más y las finales quedaran en casa- comentó la pelirroja tras darle un sorbo a su mirna- yo le pongo todo a Kara.

-¿A Kara?- preguntó la rubia en tono medio burlón- vamos roja, el Torneo se lo va a llevar Gohan.

-Probablemente la final sea entre ellos- intervino el hombre rubio- ¡POR ODIN! Ese combate será digno de un cántico que resonará en el Valhalla.

-Cantinero, deme algo para hombres- exigió el hombre del puro- yo estoy con Harlee. Si Gohan pelea en Súper Saiyajin sin contenerse… el combate está más que decidido.

-Ustedes, ¿Son del Este?- preguntó Ino a Caitlin que estaba bebiendo Sake sin apartar la vista del frente de la barra.

-Sí, ¿Que deseas? - inquirió manteniendo su vista donde estaba.

Ino cerró su puño dando el amago de querer golpear a la rubia que seguía vistiendo muy primaveral mientras hablaba.

-¡¿QUE PARTE DE TORNEO NO ENTENDIERON?!- reclamó Ino muy indignada- Kiba, Menma y Lee… sobre todo Lee no merecían esa clase de maltrato.

-Personalmente de haber peleado yo, habría matado al que me hubiera tocado- mencionó el hombre del puro tras beber un poco de whisky que en estas latitudes era una novedad- si hay algo que deteste con ganas es a los traidores.

-Son unos…- Ino iba a descargar su coraje con Caitlin cuando Asuma ahogó un grito y al observar la Yamanaka porque, se le heló la sangre, irónicamente.

Varias lanzas de hielo flotaban alrededor de ella de forma perezosa y la comerciante tenía los ojos brillando de forma amenazadora, siendo evidente que ella las controlaba pues al alzar un poco su mano derecha, las lanzas se acercaron a Ino.

-Yo en tu lugar me abstendría de intentarlo- mencionó la mujer fríamente- o sabrás porque es que me llamaban Killer Frost.

-¡Ino!- intentó intervenir Asuma, cuchillas en sus puños, pero dos juegos de garras de metal se acercaron peligrosamente a su cuello, era el tipo del puro….. Y para estupefacción de varios, al traer sus manos desnudas, se notó que esas cuchillas salían de su cuerpo.

-Cuidado con lo que intentas galán- mencionó el hombre burlón- porque ella es quien se supone que está aquí para controlarnos a Ricitos de oro, a la rubia que está bebiendo cerveza y a mi.

-!Oye!- mencionó indignado el hombre rubio bebiendo directamente de un barril de cerveza.

Kurenai también iba a ayudar cuando la rubia le amagó con una aguja en el cuello, sorprendiendo a la maestra del genjutsu por su sigilo.

-Ah, ah, ah, Logan será el menor de tus problemas si intentas algo monada- le dijo clavando más a su carne la aguja- este truquito es de lo poco que aún tengo del Señor J y creeme, aunque tendrás una linda sonrisa, se que no es muy agradable.

Parecía que las cosas iban a escalar, pero el tabernero al ver que ocurrió, exigió a los picapleitos irse, obligando a Asuma, Ino, Kurenai y Sakura que entró con ellos a abandonar el lugar.

-¿Disculpe, es suyo?- preguntó Hinata al rubio mientras alzaba un martillo de guerra que se había caído en la conmoción.

Que era lo que el hombre y los demás tenían al verla levantar el arma sin esfuerzo, pero después, estallaron en carcajadas todos ellos mientras el hombre tomaba el arma y la colocaba en la barra.

-Chica, a ti y a tus amigos, les invitaremos unos tragos- mencionó la pelirroja.

Hinata era tal y como su primo la había descrito y más.

###

 **Al día siguiente.**

Para variar, la comitiva de Konoha no obtuvo un lugar propio como en su momento otras comitivas si lo tuvieron, lo más indignante para la asociación civil de la aldea era que Kouzuki se negó a darles los espacios de las comitivas de Kumo e Iwa que habían abandonando el lugar.

A y Onoki no vieron ya la necesidad de seguir viendo el Torneo si los suyos habían sido eliminados y les quedaba más que claro que el Este terminaría ganando de cualquier forma el evento. Que Darui, Mabui y Kurotsuki salieran del torneo virtualmente ilesos, sobre todo al compararlos con varios de Konoha, ya era un premio de consolación bastante generoso para ellos. También estaba el hecho de que no querían estar ahí si cabía la posibilidad de que Arashi hubiera venido a ver a su hija.

Por ello, creyeron que sería sencillo obtener esos lugares. Pues no, eso no iba a pasar, es más, esta vez estaban más dispersos que las anteriores veces, estando juntos la familia Namikaze, Los once de Konoha en otro lado menos los convalecientes y las traidoras en otro lado, Hanabi y sus amigos junto a Anko en otro lugar y los líderes de clanes junto a los ex sensei en otro sitio.

Como en el día anterior un espectáculo musical iba a inaugurar el evento y sería uno inolvidable para ciertas personas.

En el improvisado escenario musical estaba parado un hombre y alrededor suyo había al menos ocho bailarines y nueve bailarinas con un estereotipado y a la vez provocador conjunto shinobi negro que en el caso de las damas parecía algo que sólo Anko usaría, lo que más llamó la atención del tipo era que era casi una copia del Sanin de las serpientes…. No, si uno no se fijaba en su color de ojos y tono de piel, era idéntico a Orochimaru y lo peor era que estaba vestido exactamente igual a él.

Un ruido en decaída se oyó e inició la música con todos en el escenario bailando alrededor del hombre que seguía estático y de repente… comenzó a cantar.

[As he came into the window  
It was the sound of a crescendo  
He came into her apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet  
She ran underneath the table  
He could see she was unable  
So she ran into the bedroom  
She was struck down, it was her doom]

Cantaba bailando con mucha maestría y gracia y tenía a la gente del Este bailando en sus lugares muy animada, y la gente del Oeste comenzaba a unirse

[Annie, are you ok?  
So, Annie are you ok  
Are you ok, Annie  
Annie, are you ok?  
So, Annie are you ok  
Are you ok, Annie  
Annie, are you ok?  
So, Annie are you ok?  
Are you ok, Annie?  
Annie, are you ok?  
So, Annie are you ok, are you ok Annie?]  
Y para este punto…

##

 **Palco emperador, con Anko, Kushina y Jiraiya.**

-Jajajajaja- si así es, los antes mencionados se estaban desteñiendo de risa, por cierto Orochimaru aún seguía ahi, pues deseaba ver qué especímenes había en el Este y claro que a él, no le hacía la más puta gracia, sobre todo porque Kabuto trataba de no reírse, pero iba perdiendo la batalla.  
[Annie, are you ok?  
So, Annie are you ok?  
Are you ok, Annie?  
Annie, are you ok?  
So, Annie are you ok?  
Are you ok, Annie?  
Annie, are you ok?  
So, Annie are you ok?  
Are you ok, Annie?  
You've been hit by  
You've been hit by  
A smooth criminal]

[So they came into the outway  
It was Sunday - what a black day  
Mouth to mouth  
Resuscitation  
Sounding heartbeats - intimidation

Annie, are you ok?  
So, Annie are you ok  
Are you ok, Annie  
Annie, are you ok?  
So, Annie are you ok  
Are you ok, Annie  
Annie, are you ok?  
So, Annie are you ok?  
Are you ok, Annie?  
Annie, are you ok?  
So, Annie are you ok, are you ok Annie?]

 **(Then you**  
 **Ran into the bedroom)  
(You were struck down)  
(It was your doom)**

 **(You've been struck by  
A smooth criminal)  
**  
[Okay, I want everybody to clear  
The area right now!

Aaow!  
 **(Annie are you ok?)**  
I don't know!  
 **(Will you tell us that you're** **ok?)**  
I don't know!  
 **(There's a sign in the window)**  
I don't know!  
 **(That he struck you - a** **crescendo Annie)**  
I don't know!  
 **(He came into your** **apartment)**  
I don't know!  
 **(Left the bloodstains on the** **carpet)**  
I don't know why baby!  
 **(Then you ran into the** **bedroom)**  
I don't know  
 **(You were struck down)  
(It was your doom - Annie!) **]

[Dag gone it - baby!  
 **(Will you tell us that you're** **ok?)**  
Dag gone it - baby!  
 **(There's a sign in the window)**  
Dag gone it - baby!  
 **(That he struck you - a** **crescendo Annie)**  
Hoo! Hoo!  
( **He came into your** **apartment)**  
Dag gone it!  
 **(Left the bloodstains on the** **carpet)**  
Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!  
 **(Then you ran into the** **bedroom)**  
Dag gone it!

Aaow!]

##

 **Palco emperador.**

 **-** jajajaja, lo que daría por ver la cara de Orochimaru si viera esto, jajajaja- logró decir apenas Tsunade entre carcajadas.

-Él está en esta arena- aseguró Tayuya- luego te mandare la foto y el vídeo Tetas ,de cuál fue su reacción.

Si, la bocazas le puso un apodo y le hablaba sólo por él, pero aún así, era buena su relación y si le iba a mandarte semejante tesoro podría decirle como quiera.

##

 **Con Anko.**

-jajajaja, esto lo planeó el Gaki- logró decir apenas- si lo llego a ver, le daré una recompensa.

##.

-Y ahora el primer combate del día y de los últimos cuatro de la primera ronda esta por iniciar- comenzó Dan- del Oeste, una pinche nenita con complejo Emo, el traidor más infame en el País de la Primavera y varios más…. Sasuke "Soy un trolazo, me gusta el pedazo" Uchiha.

Y subió rojo de ira por el apodo, pero evadiendo botellas, vasos y papeles que le arrojaban del público, a el era al que más odiaban de la aldea y con razón.

-Y del Este, una de las mejores ninja de su generación, proveniente del honorable Clan Miyamoto el tercero de los Clanes que se puso desde el principio a las órdenes del emperador….. Satsuki Miyamoto.

Y subió una joven de veinte años que fácilmente pasaría como hermana de Itachi y Sasuke.

-Jum, cuando acabe Contigo, les mostraré lo que pasa si enfrentan a un elite- dijo con arrogancia el Uchiha.

-Bueno… Como sea- se encogió de hombros la joven.

Pero había una sorpresa más…

-Mr acaban de informar que debido a que ambos participantes tienen el mismo Dojutsu, no habrá penalización alguna si lo activan en la pelea- dejó Dan en shock a varios en la Arena.

-Espera…. ¡¿Qué!?- alcanzó a decir Sasuke.

 **¡Gong!**

E inició el combate con la azabache tomando la delantera golpeado al Uchiha en la nariz con mucha fuerza, haciéndolo llorar y estornudar sin control. Sin dejarlo en paz, le comenzó a acribillar a patadas y terminó su secuencia dándole una patada de canguro que lo hizo retroceder varios pasos hacia atrás.

-¿como esta eso de que tienes un sharingan?- al fin pudo preguntar Sasuke.

Ella para mostrar que decían la verdad, activó su Dojutsu, mostrando un sharingan maduro, pero lo volvió a desactivar antes de dar la explicación.

-Luego de la pelea donde a Madara le patearon el trasero, algunos Uchiha decidieron que la aldea no los merecía y se marcharon y vinieron a vivir al Este, en la creencia que podrían dominar rápidamente en el continente. Se equivocaron.

El Este le dio muy duras lecciones de humildad a los Uchiha que al paso de los años aprenderían a vivir más humildes y a adaptarse al lugar.

Por ello, hace cuarenta años cambiaron su apellido a Miyamoto, y han progresado y vivido en las orillas del desierto Hollow.

Y eso sí que sorprendió a Sasuke y a muchos más. No era el último Uchiha. Al menos en el papel…..

-Así que desciendes de los Uchiha- sonrió encantado Sasuke- eso significa que al ser el único Uchiha en el Oeste, ustedes son mis vasallos.

-Jajajaja- estalló en carcajadas Satsuki- vasallos de un culo arrogante… al único que servimos es al emperador y además, estamos legalmente de acuerdo al Oeste, desvinculados del Clan Uchiha, no somos más que clanes emparentados y es un decir. Porque un emo llorón y mimado tiene tanto derecho en creerse un clan, como una lombriz tiene derecho de llamarse serpiente.

-¡VAS A PAGAR POR ESE INSULTO!- rugió rojo de ira el Uchiha, sharingan activo y cargó de frente contra Satsuki usando el puño interceptor, el Taijutsu propio de su clan y que requería el uso del Sharingan para usarse con todo su potencial.

Las veloces secuencias de golpes que Sasuke intentaba acertar, eran fácilmente eludidas por la azabache que ni siquiera había vuelto a activar su propio Dojutsu. Enfureciendo cada vez más Sasuke, comenzó a crear huecos en su defensa que Satsuki no dudo en aprovechar.

Simplemente le barrio la pierna y estando vulnerable su objetivo, nuevamente lo cosió a patadas a una mayor velocidad. Haciéndolo retorcerse en cada impacto que le daba. Y todo esto pasó sin que Sasuke tocara el suelo.

##

 **Entre el público.**

-¿qué te parece Itachi?- preguntó burlón Kisame-todavía te quedan Uchiha por matar.

El Hermano de Sasuke sólo veía con rostro impasible el brutal encuentro, pero por dentro estaba aliviado.

Desde el destierro de Naruto y lo que ocurrió con el regreso de Minato, sentía que sus esfuerzos fueron en vano y que aunque Sasuke lo matara, jamás alcanzaría su sueño de que el clan recuperara su honor y gloria.

Por lo que Satsuki dijo y lo que veía de ella, el Clan Miyamoto se acercaba mucho a mucho visión que él tenía de cómo debía ser el clan Uchiha. No era lo que esperaba, pero saber que su sangre seguiría con otro nombre, pero con sus ideas, era un consuelo para él. Sasuke ya estaba más allá de toda salvación. Cuando lo viera en ese enfrentamiento lo mataría y después moriría en paz sabiendo que un quedaban personas con sangre Uchiha vivas en otra parte del mundo.

##

 **Palco emperador.**

La Sanin volteo a ver a Naruto que estaba muy animado viendo la pelea y le hizo una pregunta dado lo ocurrido.

-¿Hay Senju en el Este?- dijo ella con algo de esperanza, si había Uchiha, Uzumaki y Hyuga no le sorprendería enterarse de que hay Senju viviendo en el Este.

-Si, si hay- admitió el Uzumaki, la líder del clan Senju en el Este se llama Kuroko, siempre ha querido conocerte Baa chan- termino diciendo el emperador.

Había algunos Senju en Uzu cuando fueron atacados y estos también huyeron con ellos, de ahí que al irse el clan Uzumaki, los Senju que vivían ahí también se fueran al notar que Konoha los había apuñalado también durante esa invasión.

Sólo que Asami ocultó convenientemente esa información.

##

 **Palco vip kage.**

Minato también sabía que esa información sería un dolor de culo para él. Prácticamente estaba oyendo a la asociación civil y a Sasuke exigiéndole alguna estupidez relacionada a los Miyamoto como lo habian hecho con los Uzumaki.

Y el sabía que en ambos casos, los clanes se negarían a ello. Ni Arashi ni el líder de los Miyamoto seguramente querrían algo que ver con la aldea y menos si Naruto les contó sobre su vida en ella.

####

Satsuki estrelló su puño en el rostro de Sasuke una vez más, esta vez tan fuerte que le rompió la nariz, que sangraba profusamente. Y esto sólo sirvió para enfurecerlo aún más.

Rápidamente comenzó a hacer posiciones de manos, habiendo que los de Konoha, menos Sakura y los lameculos del Uchiha pusieran cara de resignación al ver lo que él pensaba usar.

-¡CONOCE TU LUGAR PERRA!- exclamó con un chidori en la mano.

-Debido a que uso un jutsu, El niño llorón queda eliminado- anunció Dan mientras el Uchiha cargo de frente con Satsuki que evadió al jutsu y pateó en la espalda a Sasuke que cayó de bruces destrozando una parte del lugar al impactar el chidori en el suelo.

-Vaya, sinceramente creó que te habías tardado- decía la joven con burla- no eres más que una nenita caprichosa que hace berrinches cuando las cosas no salen como quiere, bien… te daré gusto, te desafío a un Agnikai.

Y eso hizo que los de Konoha que eran mayores a la generación de Sasuke se pusieran nerviosos por esa declaración.

##

-¿Que cojones es un Agnikai?- preguntó ceviche face a su compañero en Akatsuki.

-Es una tradición en el clan, un duelo donde los combatientes luchan hasta que alguien queda imposibilitado para pelear. El perdedor queda marcado y pierde algo de valor, como muestra de haber sido vencido. Que yo sepa, el último Agnikai entre Uchiha fue cuando yo ni siquiera había nacido.

##

Dan explicó lo mismo luego de que el emperador mandara una tarjeta con esa información, por lo que al ponerse de pie Sasuke tenía una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro.

-Lo que vas a perder será tu libertad- mencionó Sasuke- contigo el linaje Uchiha en el Oeste regresara con miembros fuertes de mi clan.

-Y tu perderás algo muy preciado Cuando te derrote. De eso no tengas duda.

Y sin perder tiempo, atacó el Uchiha.

-Elemento fuego, jutsu bola de fuego- escupio una muy poderosa llama que se lanzó con avidez a debovar a la guerrera que esperaba impasible al fuego.

Sacó un caracol marino de su uniforme y lo puso al frente…. Y absorbió la llama sin esfuerzo alguno.

-¿A eso llamas fuego?- preguntó burlona Satsuki- yo te enseñaré lo que es una llama. ¡MERASOMA!

Y de su palma extendida, sin hacer posición de mano alguna, ella lanzó una muy potente llama que el Uchiha apenas logró evadir, pálido como fantasma, no tenía idea de qué demonios había pasado. Su Sharingan activo jamás le indicó del jutsu o le mostró cómo hacerlo. Y eso lo piso a sudar frío.

-Me llaman la ama del fuego- mencionó casualmente la joven- en el Este el Sharingan no es tan útil, sobre todo contra usuarios de magia, Ki y lo demás- abrevió- eso que viste es magia pura, aprendí toda variedad de hechizos de fuego y los he vuelto junto al Taijutsu mi especialidad.

¡CORONA DE FUEGO!

Y volvió a atacar con otra llama, mas fuerte que la anterior, obligando a Sasuke a saltar hacia arriba para no ser carbonizado. Justo lo que ella quería.

Apareciendo frente a él, Satsuki le dio un mazazo que lo estrelló aparatosamente en el piso y cuando estaba levantándose, ella lo regreso al piso pisando su cabeza y lo obligó a permanecer ahí.

-Este es tu lugar- le piso con más fuerza aún, haciendo que el Uchiha gritara de dolor- los gusanos que se creen dioses sólo merecen que alguien los saque de su miseria volviéndolos una mancha en su bota.

Y aplasto nuevamente su cabeza, antes de dejar de hacerlo, pero lo dejó porque casi enseguida lo pateo tan fuerte que lo noqueó en el acto.

Volteo a Sasuke y usando sus dedos, dibujo en su frente con fuego, una marca, el símbolo de su clan, un oreobolus en el antiguo símbolo Uchiha y una vez hecho eso, comenzó a resitar un hechizo diferente.

Un círculo de transmutación apareció bajo Sasuke,asombrando a la gente del Oeste y llenando de Pánico a los de Konoha cuando este brillo con fuerza y se apagó.

La azabache tomó el cuerpo y lo sacó sacó sin cuidado alguno de la plataforma, no sin antes dejar en claro que le quitó

-Matarte sería un favor, mejor haré algo que te hará desear que lo hubiera hecho. Te he convertido en aquello que en realidad eres en parte. Ya que actúas como una niña caprichosa, vivirás el resto de tus días como mujer. Para un hombre tan orgulloso como tu, estoy segura que no hay peor. Castigo que ese.

Konoha oficialmente quedaba fuera, el largo viaje había sido en vano.

########

 **Enfermería, diez minutos después.**

Konoha había sido eliminada por el Este y no había que hacer, por ello Minato bajo a ver a Sasuke que lanzaba injurias y maldiciones. Si no lo viera no lo creería, pero efectivamente Satsuki había convertido al Último Uchiha leal de Konoha en la última Uchiha leal.

-!EXIJO QUE VAYA CON EL EMPERADOR Y OBLIGUE A ESA PERRA A REVERTIR LO QUE ME HIZO!- exclamó hirviendo de furia apenas divisó al Hokage.

Minato estaba impactado por lo que estaba viendo. Parecía ser que muchos de los rumores sobre los extraños poderes del Este eran verdad.

-Hare el intento- mencionó Minato- pero dudo que te restauren, si lo hacen, te terminaría quitando otra cosa como tu vida- "el" Uchiha veía furioso al Kage, sin embargo este ni se inmutó- además, yo soy quien debería estar furioso, tu maldito temperamento causó la eliminación más vergonzosa del torneo hasta ahora y dudo que se repita. Si ya estas bien, alistate qje nos vamos.

#########

Como era de esperarse, en los últimos combates, los luchadores del Este avanzaron prácticamente sin esfuerzo, algo que incluso Gaara y Mei sabían. Por lo que también abandonaron la arena sin ver uno sólo se los combates de la ronda de octavos de final que se llevaron a cabo.

Días más tarde, como el rubio vaticinó, la final del torneo sería entre Gohan y Kara obteniendo el Saiyajin el triunfo en el torneo.

Y durante todo ese tiempo el Uzumaki somrio bajo su máscara, la parte uno de su plan había salido a pedir de boca.

 **Omake**

 **Escenas eliminadas.**

 **Escena uno.**

-¡Gai, primo¡ Exclamó la voz de un hombre que vestía un traje sastre negro. Era un hombre ni feo ni guapo de bigote y corte de tazón.

-¡Goro!- lo reconoció el cejudo y le dio uno de sus varoniles abrazos- ¡¿Que haces aqui!? Creía que habías muerto cuando saliste a buscar fortuna.

-Bueno, por principio de cuentas ahora me llamó Gomez Addams- aclaró el hombre- segundo, si conseguí mi sueño de amasar una fortuna… Cierto

¡Morticia, Fester, vengan!

Rápidamente llegaron los llamados por Gómez, el hombre era calvo y vestía una especie de hábito de monje, la mujer era muy hermosa, pero si alguien les decía que ella salía por la noche a beber sangre , los de Konoha que estaban con Gai lo creerían.

-Cariño, este es mi primo Gai- presentó el hombre a su primo ante su esposa.

"Esto explica varias cosas" pensaron Neji y Tenten al conocer a la familia del exótico cejudo.

 **Escena dos.**

Todos iban juntos, cuando Jiraiya y varios más oyeron a dos jóvenes hablar.

-...Pero lo más llamativo de la rubia eran sus enormes tetas- decía haciendo un ademán pervertido el hablante al rememorar la escena- bebía Sake como agua, y su acompañarte intentaba en vano detenerla.

-Eso siempre pasa- decía de forma sabihonda el oyente- y apuesto que era fea.

-!Que va, era también bellísima!- lo corrigió el primero- su cabello corto azabache y su rostro de facciones finas la hacían ver bellísima aún con la cara de desesperación…

Todos se habían alejado algo, creyendo saber de quienes se trataban.

-Sensei no ha cambiado nada- suspiro cansada Kushina.

Y avanzado unos pocos pasos vieron a lo lejos a una rubia ebria ser llevada en andas por una morena con anteojos.

-Oootttrraaa cccooopita- arrastraba las palabras la rubia- anda Nanao que te cuesta.

-Ya estas bien borracha Rangiku- la reprendió la mujer- Lo único que haces es poner al Imperio en vergüenza.

Siguieron un intercambio de palabras que a los conocidos de la Sanin les resultó por demás familiar, más aún, porque la rubia ojiazul compartía ese rasgo y la delantera en común con la tal Rangiku, parecía ser que lo alcohólico venía con la gran talla de sostén.

-Ja, si esas dos vienen del Imperio la tenemos ganada- fue muy optimista Menma- estoy seguro que aplastaremos a la competencia mañana.

Muchos asintieron de acuerdo, tan ensimismados estaban en ello, que no notaron a una mujer en un edificio cercano mirar a los de Konoha y sonreír al oírlos.

-Aquí Widowmaker- uso su radio para dar su reporte- diganle a Rangiku y Nanao que hicieron un buen trabajo, mordieron el Anzuelo.

##

 **Escena tres.**

-Ella es Jewelry Bonney- presentó Naruto a sus amigas a la joven pelirrosa con un piercing- Bonney ellas son mis amigas.

La mujer estrecho la mano de todas ellas y comenzaron a brillar, al dejar de hacerlo pidieron una explicación.

-Bonney puede alterar su edad y la de los demás, puede ser una niña o una anciana o volver a un bebé un adulto o aún viejo un niño. O quitarles años de encima a ustedes.

-Con su permiso emperador, voy por algo de comer- se despedido la mujer que básicamente fue traída al país para hacerle ese favor al emperador.

Tsunade deshizo su henge y efectivamente, lucía igual.

-¿Cuantos años perdimos?- orwgijriw Kozuki curiosa, por dentro una versión chibi de ella reía de forma maníaca .

-treinta y tres, doce y diez años- mencionó Naruto señalando a Tsunade, Kouzuki y Shizune respectivamente.

Si las matemáticas no le fallaron a Tsunade, quería decir que volvieiron a tener biológicamente veinticinco y veintitrés años cada una.

-Si no que quisiera como el hijo que no tuve…..- decía la sanin mientras estrujaba al ojiazul entre sus pechos ….

 **Escena cuatro.**

Bárbara regreso a su lugar en el ala para peleadores del Este y fue recibída por Kale y Kara Zor El.

-Así se hace- celebró la kryptoniana- como ardo en ganas de hacer puré al imbécil que tengo por rival.

-G..gran pelea- dijo Kale algo tímida.

-Gracias amigas- aceptó la Mink- ¿Y ellas donde están?

-En el comedor, contestó la última hija de Krypton- ya que probablemente no vean acción hoy, decidieron ir a comer.

La mink asintió en comprensión, sólo de imaginar lo que les pasaría a sus rivales ,casi sintió lástima por ellos… casi.

 **Escena seis.**

….y tumbó a la Mink en la cama y comenzó a…..

Ya entendieron sólo quería decir que elimine un lemon en el capítulo uno.

 **Y corte.**

 **Al fin termina el torneo y vienen sus consecuencias.**

 **Que serán para algunos peores que para otros .**

 **Ahora, como el año pasado me voy a tomar unas vacaciones. Pueda que salga un capítulo o dos pero no prometo nada.**

 **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no sólo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**


	7. Consecuencias

**Consecuencias.**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei**

 **Review**

 **Virus pirata.**

Por los pelos pero alcanzaste respuesta.

Gracias por los buenos deseos, es verdad que se salvaron por poco sobre todo de Wolverine y de Harley Quinn. Y más o menos. Digamos que no se la espera nadie.

 **Jgm250500**

Veo que aquí ser original y congruente me jugó en contra ya que creo que casi a nadie le gusto eso, En fin.

Sobre Sakura…. No se, fuera su versión "Soul of Ninja" en cuanto a gustos sexuales no habría problema. Qué hará ni yo ni ella lo sabemos ( bueno, yo si)

 **Yami el dragón Negro**

Abordaré algunas de esas dudas en el omake, en sí al ser una economía más grande de hecho el Zenny (que es el nombre genérico de las monedas en los RPG, por ejemplo Pokémon también usa el Zenny como moneda) es la de mayor valor, por ello el tipo de cambio les favorece.

Sobre la consulta, siendo la mejor médico oriental puede cobrar lo que le dé la gana, que les cobra así porque sabe que no pueden pagarle, no porque si cualquier paciente va a verla, esa sea la tarifa por sus servicios.

Ino estaba más enojada que Sakura por ello fue quien salió así. Y ciertamente a nadie le sorprendió leer eso, pero tendrá su relativa importancia en la trama.

Hasta enero Soul y de esta… no se cuando.

Sobre el otro, en este fic la esposa de Goku es Cauliflua no Chichi, por ello Gohan y Goten si son Saiyajin puros y en medio de ellos tienes a su hermana Kale que al ser dos años menor, podía participar (Goten tiene diez años menos que Gohan, eso permaneció, de ahí que el no tuviera el rango de edad para competir)

 **Invitado**

Gracias, lo checare.

 **Bl4ck d3ath**

Una de las razones de poner el aviso de mi problema (y da gracias que se arreglo bastante) es que hay cada embajador de la RAE que de poder te mandaban a la Horca y por eso, sobre advertencia no hay engaño, podría si eso ocurría, mentarles la madre agusto.

Un lector Beta para mi, debería ser alguien que me haya leído mucho y que sepa leer mis errores, ya que sólo hiciste énfasis en mi escritura y no en la redacción, he de suponer que si se donde van las comas y puntos. Creó que si, debo ver si hay un valiente que quiera aprender Alejando- español y ayudarme con eso

No creó que seas el único. De hecho, si planeó que Michael regrese y puede que con tu sugerencia o con la quemada "Thriller"

 **Serenity Usagi**

!Ah¡ ya te caché hermana, eras tu….jajajaja.

El descanso es de los fic, no vacaciones ,vacaciones.

Que al ser la más pesada época de mi trabajo, sólo quiero dormir hasta muy tarde… en fin. Veremos que puedo hacer

 **Otakufire**

Emmmm….. Para responderte debes seguir leyendo…. Si soy muy malo.

 **Shion145**

Si, me lo comí, sólo eran cinco pero, como andaba revisando antes de redactar, la escena seis de otro fic que descarte y era para ver si la metia o no en un futuro omake… soy un zoquete. T_T

Jajaja, creeme su castigo final será peor que eso. Mucho peor.

 **Daisuke SSJ**

Gracias

 **Mariano538**

Que bueno que te gusto.

Esperó que este que es más ligero también lo haga.

 **Dos semanas después, Ciudad capital.**

Naruto fue el primero en despertar en su habitación, a su derecha, usando su pecho como almohada se encontraba una mujer pelirroja de cabello hasta la cintura y de ojos color avellana intenso, a su izquierda usando también como almohada su pecho había una muy alta mujer, tenía una figura atlética pero en extremo sexy, de largas y torneadas piernas, un perfecto trasero y unos grandes pechos de pezones verde oscuro. Como todo en ella, pues la mujer de dos metros tenía la piel, ojos y cabello verdes, siendo el espectro de color de su voluptuoso cuerpo.

A bajo de ellas, dormida hecha un ovillo ,Bárbara descansaba ronroneando feliz y dormida en el piso, pero notándose que se cayó de la cama, Kara dormía como todas ellas con mucha satisfacción en sus bellos rostros, siendo todas ellas las prometidas del emperador, habían celebrado con él que la parte uno de su plan había salido a pedir de boca.

Teniendo cuidado de no despertar a ninguna de sus desnudas amantes, se levantó y se preparó para realizar sus actividades diarias, pues sabía que lo bueno estaba por comenzar, si sus cálculos fueron los correctos, recién acababan de llegar las últimas dos comitivas que fueron al torneo, a sus respectivos hogares y a estas alturas ya estaban pensando qué hacer con la información que tenían disponible. ¡Oh si! Lo bueno estaba por iniciar.

########.

 **Esa misma tarde, Konoha.**

-¡NO PUEDE ESTAR HABLANDO EN SERIO!- gritó muy "indignada" Sasuke al oír el castigo que le acababa de imponer el Yondaime.

-Habló muy en serio Sasuke- le dijo hablando serenamente el kage, aunque su mirada y su expresión eran un asunto diferente.

-¿Pero porque?- exigió saber el emo.

-Y todavía tienes el descaro de hacerte el inocente- le dijo Minato soltado su instinto asesino- de las siete derrotas que nuestra aldea sufrió, la tuya fue la más deshonrosa. Al menos los demás perdieron peleando, a ti te descalificaron porque perdiste los estribos y atacaste a tu oponente con un jutsu. Haciendo que la imagen que tenemos de consentir a un traidor demasiado ,fuera cierta a los ojos de quienes veían tu garrafal idiotez.

Sasuke sólo apretó los dientes que rechinaban terriblemente.

Ahora también era la burla de varios que se reían de su desgracia. Y que intentaron hacerle pagar por el desdén que había manifestado hacia ellos, violandolo. Para la desgracia de esas basuras, convertirse en mujer no le quitó su fuerza o habilidad y pudo repeler esos burdos intentos, castrando a varios de sus agresores que en dos días que tenían de regreso, ya ascendían a siete.

Si sólo supiera de cuantos si abusaron exitosamente del Uzumaki….. Incluidas algunas personas que él conocía. Afortunadamente su madre se encargó de que fuera una parte de su estadía en la aldea que no recordase y de la que el Sandaime se encargó de barrer bajo la alfombra.

Pero volviendo al asunto….

-¿Que posibilidades tenemos de aliarnos a ellos?- preguntó Danzō al kage.

La momia se había quedado en la aldea en contra de su voluntad, "tristemente" una de las condiciones para que Kouzuki accediera a darles alojamiento durante el torneo era que él debía quedarse. La sannin le había hablado de él y a la daimyo no le parecía nada que alguien así rondará su país y menos con alguien del calibre del emperador en las cercanías. De ahí su amenaza de que ella viera un ANBU Raíz o al propio halcón, los echaría a patadas a todos, así estuvieran en la final del torneo.

Para desgracia de Danzō las cosas fueron peor de lo que había esperado y se perdió de una valiosa oportunidad de aumentar su poder con ANBU Mink y quizá con alguien de otra raza.

Además, estaba otro asunto igual de apremiante, había más Uchiha además de Sasuke, lo que a su modo de ver las cosas volvía a Itachi y a Sasuke prescindibles. Aún estaba el asunto de los Uzumaki y de los Hyuga, pero se sentía capaz de manejar ambos con cierto as bajo la manga. Uno que usaría en el jinchuriki reaparecido y en el Emperador cuando llegase la oportunidad.

-Si la suposición de Shikaku es cierta, muy pocas- admitía Minato muy a su pesar- parece ser que debido a mi hijo, ni el emperador, los Uzumaki, Hyuga, Miyamoto y nadie en general nos tiene el más mínimo aprecio.

-Después de lo que hicimos por él, aún nos guarda rencor…¡QUE DESCARO!- expresó la madre de Sakura el sentir general de muchos ahí presentes que se sintieron indignados de que no sólo en oriente, en occidente también, el jinchuriki del Kyubi siguiera haciéndoles la vida imposible. Seguramente el maltrato que muchos ahí ejercieron contra Naruto nada tuvo que ver.

-Si hablas de venderle un cartón de leche al costo de una caja y una fruta de temporada a precio de una importada y fuera de ella como si fuera una caja- comenzó a enunciar Shikaku- realmente no se, ¿porque sigue guardando rencor así?

Kushina sólo agachó la cabeza con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas.

Ella oyó de Anko que el trató que el país anfitrión de torneo les daba, era el que toda su vida recibió su sochi en la aldea. Ninguno de sus hijos ya adultos, como varios de los que fueron aguantó realmente sin quejarse y exigir respeto. Y por lo que sabía, fueron muy pocas las veces que realmente acudió pidiendo al Sandaime ayuda. Si ella no tenía rencor alguno hacia Hiruzen, ahora deseaba que Shinigami lo tuviera como su muñeco de mascar favorito.

-Aún así, debemos enviar una delegación a estrechar lazos con el imperio- hizo la observación Shibi Aburame- las otras potencias shinobi podrían intentar lo mismo y cabe la posibilidad de que Iwa o Kumo que son nuestros enemigos obtengan el favor del emperador y le convenzan de unirse a su causa.

El estoico líder de clan hacía referencia al rumor que los espías del Sannin le habían dado con respecto a una triple alianza entre Kumo, Iwa y Oto para derribar a Akatsuki y de paso a Konoha.

Orochimaru les hizo ver que la organización era una espina clavada a sus costados y que era algo con lo que deberían lidiar a mediano plazo. Además con Konoha a salvo de esa organización debido a que expulsaron a su jinchuriki, si ellos por separado repelían esa amenaza, con gente como Danzō era probable que el próximo en atacarlos fueran ellos.

Así que, tanto A como Onoki que no tenían rencores entre ellos ni sus aldeas se guardaban alguna clase de odio añejo, si estaban aún meditando seriamente la propuesta de Mick Jagger versión shinobi para acabar con ambos problemas y elevarse por encima de Suna y Kiri como las verdaderas potencia shinobi.

Según la lógica de Shibi, lo único que disuadiría de que ellos atacaran a la aldea, sería la sola idea de tener a alguien como Gohan en las puertas de su hogar, listo a pelear contra ellos por haber atacado a un aliado del imperio.

-Yo también estoy de acuerdo con Shibi- expresó el Sanin su opinión- pero dadas las cosas no podemos ir y presentarnos como una delegación de Konoha, podrían tenernos tanta animadversión como para negarnos una audiencia. He oído de un espía que hace tratos con El Loto Blanco, de que a mediados del mes que entra, se organiza un gran jubileo por el aniversario de la consolidación del imperio donde el emperador abre su palacio a una audiencia durante el tercer día de las fiestas y atiende a cualquiera que vaya a verle. Creo que deberíamos ir de incógnito y estando ya ante él, revelarnos, creó que la presión de que su pueblo lo vea mal, le hará atendernos. Después de todo, se rumorea que es muy joven, tratar a alguien magnánimo, incluso por quienes siente desprecio le hará bien a los ojos de su gente.

-Eso sí la gente no ve mal que al descubrirse la charada, el emperador nos niegue la famosa audiencia- expresó Shikaku su opinión. Había una segunda que sólo había debatido con Shikamaru. De ser esa verdad, ir a pedir ayuda al imperio en realidad serviría para que la aldea cavase más honda su tumba de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Con el clan Hyuga a punto de estallar, la probable idiotez que la familia Namikaze haría o la guerra que posiblemente tenían a las puertas de su aldea, si ESO era verdad, simplemente era la forma de Kami de mostrar que siempre el karma era una perra. Y tristemente ellos habían sido quienes más le habían provocado en los últimos años.

-Dadas las opciones, no tenemos otra salida- expuso el Yondaime sus pensamientos- Quizá si Kushina se explica con sus parientes y mi hijo podemos ganar el favor del emperador, es nuestra única oportunidad. Bien, entonces creo que debemos discutir quienes irán al ver al emperador- decidió al último el Yondaime, teniendo por un fugaz momento, un muy mal presentimiento, el que ignoró en favor de salvar a la ingrata aldea que había tomado tanto de él, más de lo que había dado.

########

 **Suna, dos días después de la reunión en Konoha.**

En la oficina de Gaara se encontraban dos diplomáticos del Imperio Unificado, la primera era una mujer de cabello ligeramente largo tenuemente azulado, tres lunares bajo el ojo derecho, que vestía bastante provocadora llamada Merlín quien venía acompañada de un hombre llamado Escanor un imponente castaño ojiverde que usaba una armadura dorada. Ambos habían sido instruidos por el emperador en persona, para tener una reunión con el Kage para traerle unos documentos para que Gaara los revisase.

Tras leer el primero, a media lectura para estupefacción de sus hermanos, el pelirrojo estalló en sonoras carcajadas, si lo que ahí decía era verdad, sin duda que su querido amigo había hecho muy válida su reputación sobre lograr hazañas imposibles.

-Lo que leí en esa carta ¿Era verdad?- preguntó Gaara tras recuperar la compostura.

Merlín sonrió encantada por la pregunta a lo que asistió afirmativamente.

-Naruto no esta jugando broma alguna, Kazekage dono- expresó la bella hechicera - todo cuanto le ha narrado en esa carta es real, me dijo que si había algo que Naruto Uzumaki era, precisamente era ser alguien bien agradecido con aquellos que lo ayudaron o que son sus amigos. Todo cuanto aparece en los documentos ya viene con el sello imperial, lo que vuelve vinculante cada una de las condiciones del tratado entre el Imperio y el País del Viento y Suna por añadidura.

Al oír eso, Temari que era quien precisamente estaba leyendo el tratado con Suna, no pudo evitar jadear por la sorpresa.

Sólo con dos de los puntos que semejante acuerdo tenía, la aldea podría pasar en poco tiempo de ser la tercera a ser la principal potencia shinobi. Dejar de depender del agua importada del País del Rocío, usando los métodos de las regiones desérticas dentro del imperio para obtener el agua en su región abarataría mucho las cosas en la aldea, sin mencionar que la calidad de vida se mejoraría invariablemente.

Y todo por ese "mocoso cara de tonto" que derrotó a su hermano y lo volvió mejor persona. Si que se equivocó en la primer impresión que tuvo de él. Ahora gracias a su cercanía con el emperador, su amistad con Gaara serviría para elevar a su aldea hasta la cima. Ahora mejor que nunca entendía eso de que "la pérdida de unos…." y casi sentía lástima por Konoha. Casi.

-Bueno, ahora debemos llevar los documentos que su Daimyo debe revisar- informó Escanor una vez que dejo los que eran para Gaara- en quince días un transporte vendrá por usted, el emperador le ha invitado a ver el evento principal del Jubileo por el aniversario de la fundación- informó el hombre antes de abandonar la oficina.

Apenas se fueron, Temari le preguntó a Gaara sobre porque había estallado en carcajadas.

-Lee esto y lo vas a entender- le extendió la carta escrita, de acuerdo al remitente, por su primer amigo.

Y cinco minutos después, ella también estalló en carcajadas. Konoha estaba frita y ni siquiera lo sabían.

##

 **Base de Akatsuki, mismo momento.**

Al líder de Akatsuki vaya que no le hizo gracia saber que en la teoría, el que creyeron el más desprotegido de los jinchuriki era en realidad el que tenía mejores defensas en su contra. Debido a la desaparición de Naruto, habían tenido que ir retrasando sus planes hasta tener una pista certera sobre su paradero. Dado que No había sido su aldea de origen destruida por el Kyubi, había asumido que Naruto debía de esconderse en algún lugar en el Este o mejor dicho en las cercanías a su lado del Muro. Dado que Kakuzu, Zetsu y Tobi jamás dieron con su ubicación, el hecho de que si viviera muy adentro de esa tierra era de hecho lógico.

Desafortunadamente para sus planes, si lo que Itachi, Kisame y Zetsu le dijeron era verdad, Naruto tenía el favor del emperador y se había convertido en un héroe de esa guerra de Unificación. Y dado lo que Zetsu mostró de esos combates, el jinchuriki perdido seguía siendo la espina clavada a su costado en la que se volvió al desaparecer sin dejar rastro en esta parte del mundo.

-Entonces, ya que sabemos de la ubicación real del Kyubi, debemos ir dándole caza a los demás jinchuriki- expuso el líder de la organización- por fin es hora de que nuestro plan sea puesto en marcha.

Todos los miembros de la organización asintieron, algunos más convencidos que otros. Por ejemplo Konan, la segunda al mando tenía serias dudas de que ahora el plan pudiera llevarse a término, ese tal Gohan parecía tan fuerte como Pain, "lider" de la organización. Y como ese anunciador dijo, era el hijo de otro héroe aún más famoso que él. Lo que hacía al progenitor de ese formidable guerrero un oponente que dudaba que pudieran enfrentar. Y eso era si no ponían al propio emperador en la ecuación. Un hombre capaz de ganarse el respeto de semejantes monstruos era uno aún más terrible y si los rumores del Este eran verdad en su mayoría, para alcanzar la paz tuvo que luchar incluso contra naciones habitadas enteramente por demonios para pacificar a sus dominios. Demonios que se decía, tenían entre sus filas a varios de ellos, de un poder tal que ni siquiera el Kyubi sería capaz de vencerlos. Y ellos tenían que trabajar en equipos diseñados para anular a un jinchuriki en específico, que era la manifestación débil del poder del biju en cuestión.

Aún así,ella ya había recorrido un largo camino a lado de su antiguo amigo en la búsqueda de su sueño. Por lo que decidió al final recorrer el camino hasta el final, aún si eso significaba su propia destrucción.

######

 **País de las Olas, al día siguiente.**

Tazuna término de leer la carta que los mensajeros del emperador le habían enviado. Al principio el hombre se había asustado cuando los embajadores del emperador se habían presentado ante él pues aparecieron súbitamente en su hogar. El primero de ellos era un joven de cabello castaño corto y ojos café que vestía un traje rojo con vivos azules y que usaba un raro casco que recordaba vagamente a una hormiga, la embajadora era una bella joven de cabello negro corto y de ojos azules que usaba un traje amarillo con vivos negros.

-Lo que dice la carta ¿Es enserio señor Lang?- Preguntó Tsunami tras leer la carta, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-Cada palabra- aseguró el embajador- digamos que es la recompensa del emperador por saber reconocer a un héroe.

Inari que había crecido hasta volverse un muy hábil y apuesto arquero ,era quien acababa de leer la carta que el emperador en persona les mando. Como líder del país de las Olas, en el retirado constructor de puentes recaía la labor de firmar un tratado comercial entre ambas naciones. Ahora, el legado de su padre recaía en su hija que no había desmerecido o deshonrado el prestigio de su progenitor. Tsunami que seguía tan bella pese a haber cumplido años, también había leído la carta y no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera sonreír al tener noticias fidedignas del segundo gran héroe del País. Tras la noticia del destierro de Naruto y luego de averiguar la fecha exacta, el cumpleaños del Uzumaki en el País de las Olas se había vuelto El Día de los Héroes, fecha donde celebraban tanto al fallecido Kaiza el primer gran héroe del País, como a Naruto. A diferencia de Konoha, Ellos festejaban con orgullo esa fecha, ya que habían sido los primeros en tener el honor de ser salvados por tan distinguido héroe. A tal punto llegaba ese festival que incluso los gobernantes de los Países de la Primavera, Pájaros y Luna habían acudido al evento, que era resguardado claro está por la aldea shinobi preferida por el país. Por su puesto que habló de Suna.

-¡Pues no se diga más!- dio su aval el líder del país, depositando ciegamente el antiguo constructor su confianza en el emperador mientras sellaba los acuerdos- diganle a su majestad que es bienvenido al festival del héroe el año que quiera.

-Así lo haremos- sonrió la mujer al ver la alegría que tener noticias de su emperador causaba a esta gente- bien Scott, es hora de irnos.

La mujer apretó una parte de su traje y "desapareció" de la vista de todos, el hombre se volvió a sujetar bien el casco, imitó a su compañera y repitió el acto.

Sí que sabía su héroe rodearse de gente por demás interesante.

######

 **Konoha ese mismo momento.**

En Ichiraku, Shikamaru y su camarilla compuesta por Chouji, Neji, Shino, Hinata y Tenten acababan de terminar cada uno de comer. Se habían reunido ahí debido a que sus padres o ex senseis les habían informado que habían sido elegidos para formar parte de la delegación de la aldea que buscaría una audiencia tanto con el emperador, como una reunión con los clanes que también existían en la aldea. Todos se dieron cuenta el porqué elegirlos para ir. Saltaba a la vista que el Hokage pensaba usarlos como una suerte de chantaje emocional para el Uzumaki. Dado que Gohan afirmó que los oyó ese día discutir, ellos que le defendieron podrían ser los únicos a quienes el rubio estaría dispuesto a escuchar si intentaban hablar con él.

-Problemático- soltó de pronto Shikamaru rompiendo el silencio que se había formado- por donde lo vea estamos jodidos. Si nos rehusamos a ir, seremos seriamente castigados. Pero si vamos de menos nos espera el desprecio de Naruto.

-Viniendo del Hokage, la decisión no me sorprende- externo Shino su punto de vista- ya sacrificó a su hijo por la aldea, sacrificarnos a nosotros no le remordera lo más mínimo.

-Eso si es en nosotros quienes descarguen su furia- observó ahora Neji- lo vieron en el torneo, ni a Maru o a mi nos trataron como a los demás. Por lo que se, a Shio que fue a quien trataron menos mal, aún le esperan dos semanas de recuperación debido a las fisuras en sus costillas. Y aún así, ella y Menma junto a su madre harán el viaje con nosotros. Con todo y que él tiene fracturas y fisuras en las costillas, además de ese aparato que mantiene su boca unida en lo que sana adecuadamente.

-Sinceramente no se quien fue a quien dañaron más, si a Sasuke o a Lee- comentó Tenten- Lee lleva días sin comer y ese brillo que había en sus ojos se ha apagado por completo. Lo he oído musitar que debieron matarlo en vez de dejarlo en ese estado. Por otra parte, supe que un grupo de borrachos que se toparon a Sasuke trató de violarlo nuevamente. Y como en las otras cuatro veces, logró repeler a todos.

-Justicia poética- mencionó Hinata contenta- personalmente si lo podía convertir en algo, lo habría vuelto una alimaña y lo hubiera pisado lentamente, antes de aplastarlo y retorcer mi sandalia en la mancha que se hubiera convertido. Pensándolo mejor, eligieron un posible castigo justo. Para alguien con su orgullo, no poder transmitir su línea de sangre y no poder usarla, hubieran sido también un gran castigo. Pero como ella dijo, le quitó algo de gran valor.

-Si, a un misógino de mierda como él, convertirse en aquello que odia debe ser poco menos que humillante- coincido Shikamaru tras beber un poco de mirna fría- aún así, no dejó de sentirme incómodo por ser enviado a verlo para servir de chantaje emocional.

-Me preguntó qué tan fuerte se habrá vuelto- opinó Chouji- para ser cercano al emperador así y para hacerse de tantos amigos poderosos, debe de habernos sobrepasado a todos sin dudarlo, ¿pero que tanto?

-Debe ser mucho- dedujo Shino- claramente si tiene el respeto de personas como el tal Gohan y de esa princesa que son muy fuertes, debe de estar a su nivel, si no es que a uno superior.

-Lo cual no me sorprendería- admitió Tenten- él se llamaba así mismo "el shinobi que vuelve posible lo imposible" no dudó que incluso sea tan fuerte como el mismo emperador.

-Creo que deberíamos retirarnos- sugirió Shikamaru tras la declaración de Tenten- mañana partiremos al alba de la aldea, lo mejor es alistar las cosas del viaje y partir mañana debidamente descansados.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con él, sin notar lo hábilmente que zanjó el tema. La castaña de rodetes sólo había avivado más esa inquietud que su padre y él comenzaron a manifestar en el torneo. Y es que las pistas sutiles que el Este les fue dando podrían revelar algo que era sorprendente, aunque viniendo de Naruto no tanto.

Y es que si uno armaba el rompecabezas, de cómo sólo a Maru y Neji no los apalearon o que casualmente los combates se arreglaron para que Sasuke, Neji y Shio enfrentarán a un par del Este, que Kiba, Lee y Menma fueran lesionados así por alguien que era jodidamente poderoso y que aparentemente sentía mucho aprecio por él. O incluso la sonrisa siempre presente en Tsunade, Shizune y Kouzuki, aún antes de que los shinobi de Konoha fueran humillados…. Dudaba mucho que el emperador accediera a montar ese teatro para vengar a un amigo así. A menos que…. Se sacudió nuevamente la idea. Quizá el emperador sentía el mismo aprecio por él, que Gaara, siendo el hombre más poderoso del mundo, una charada así era algo sencillo de orquestar si quería vengar a su mejor amigo.

##

 **Complejo Uchiha, esa misma noche.**

No, por supuesto que Sasuke jamás iría en esa misión si la idea era llevar única y exclusivamente personas que no hicieran a Naruto reacio a hablar a su favor al emperador. Ya era bastante malo que en ese departamento llevaran a Homura, Koharu, Kakashi,Jiraiya y a los Namikaze. Y conociendo a Sasuke, probablemente al abrir la boca los enemistaría con el imperio sobre todo si exige algo del Clan Miyamoto que claramente tenía el favor también del emperador.

De hecho eso le tenía sin cuidado, lo que le enfureció era saber que el dobe no sólo seguía vivo, nuevamente lo había sobrepasado por mucho.

El Yondaime nada más se volvió a sentar en la silla del que manda, sello su marca de maldición y le prohibió entrenar dos años en los que permaneció genin, dos años en los que Danzō había ayudado a pasar por alto tal imposición y lo había entrando en secreto para alcanzar su máximo potencial.

Tras dicha prohibición, Kakashi le había enseñado todo lo que su sensei le enseñó a él, con lo que de segunda fuente, pero contaba con el mismo entrenamiento que los hermanos Namikaze.

Con eso creía que al fin podría alcanzar su meta de matar a Itachi y restaurar al clan. Sólo para que a su hermano se lo tragara la tierra, descubriera que en teoría había más Uchiha. El dobe que lo humilló seguía vivo y terminase siendo el blanco de los imbéciles que se sentían mejor que él. Y encima de todo, ese cretino del Yondaime lo degradó a Genin por tres años y congeló los activos de su clan para ayudar a paliar la situación de la aldea.

Sasuke había sido el único miembro del consejo Shinobi que jamás puso los fondos de su clan en esta situación, por lo que Minato, recordándole que esta era una dictadura militar, le confiscó todos sus activos que ahora servirían para paliar la precaria situación en la aldea.

Lo que fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Por ello con mochila al hombro, comenzó a moverse sigilosamente para terminar aquello que le impidieron hace ocho años. Iría con Orochimaru, se haría más fuerte, mataría a Itachi y cobraría venganza de todos los que lo humillaron, empezando por Naruto y Satsuki.

 **Omake**

El Imperio del Este Unificado, compuesto básicamente por la unión de reinos, confederaciones y ciudades estado abarcaba una extensión territorial de al menos el doble del tamaño de su par que albergaba a las naciones elementales.

Divido básicamente en nueve regiones y muchos países, reinos, federaciones y ciudades estado antaño, para Naruto y sus conocidos no había sido nada sencillo comenzar la reconstrucción del territorio.

Durante la guerra cada territorio que habían librado de un tirano o que se había unido a su causa se había mantenido relativamente igual tras vencer al tirano en turno o anexarse a su bando.

Por ejemplo naciones de la Federación del Gobierno Mundial, organismo que abarcaba al menos treinta naciones entre ciudades estado, y grandes países, siguieron teniendo a sus gobernantes los cuales aunque ya no eran reyes que se mandaban solos, seguían conservando el trono y el derecho a heredarlo a su descendencia. Siendo los reinos de Arabasta, Dressrosa y la Isla Gyojin los claros ejemplos. Sin embargo lugares como Akopolis, Tenebrea, Oscurya, el Imperio Kree o Aztlan ahora tenían alguien competente y justo al frente de sus gobiernos.

Incluso en regiones como Britania, reinos de la llamada Tierra Media o el reino de Céfiro habían sido ayudados a instalar al frente del gobierno a legítimos gobernantes como Elizabeth Liones, Aragón o Esmeralda.

Otro problema había sido la increíble diferencia cultural entre cada región en el imperio, idiomas, usos y costumbres, tradiciones, religiones y avances tecnológicos….. Nuevamente cada región variaba de un grupo de ellos al otro. Y como ejemplos, Estados Unidos, Estados Confederados y la propia Aztlan. Los primeros virtualmente eran la misma nación compartiendo muchas costumbres, la religión y el idioma. Solo que mientras el norte de ese subcontinente (E.U.) no discriminaba a la gente con Quirk, la del sur…. Digamos que el senador Kelly jamás habría prosperado al norte (por cierto, E.U tiene a las ciudades y pueblos ficticios de E.U.A como Gotham, Arkham, Derry, Bellwood, Amity Park etc y Los E.C las ciudades como Chicago, Nueva York etc, pero sólo tienen entre ambas a cincuenta ciudades estado, veintidós en E.U y las otras en E.C)

Y por otro lado Aztlan, tenía un idioma e idiosincrasia totalmente diferentes.

Por lo que siempre que las leyes locales no tuvieran normas discriminatorias o cuestionables (como la esclavitud o leyes de segregación) cada región podía seguir conservando sus tradiciones. En cuanto a religión, no había alguna oficial y el idioma oficial del imperio tampoco existía. Aún así, dado que tanto el alfabeto latín, como el inglés eran fáciles de aprender para la mayoría, eran el idioma de facto en el imperio, idioma que por cierto si manejan bien tanto Naruto como sus primas y su madre.

¿Y la moneda?

Esa sí tuvieron que crearla. Llamando Zenny a la moneda oficial.

Cada región tenía su propia moneda al momento de crear al imperio, con diferentes tipos de cambio siendo el Berry la moneda del gobierno mundial la más fuerte, seguida del Rant de Akopolis y del xax del imperio Kree las principales monedas con un muy alto tipo de cambio. El Ryo en oriente tenía éxito como la única moneda debido a que una de las pocas cosas donde los feudales siempre estuvieron de acuerdo, era que una moneda unificada dentro de lo que cabía, significaba estabilidad.

Un Ryo era un Ryo en Iwa, Kumo o Konoha en tiempos de paz o guerra y sólo lo hacía valer más o menos la disponibilidad del bien a comprar. Las telas y especias finas era por mucho, más económicas en el País del Té y en Kiri que en Kumo y Suna.

Pero en el Este…. Dependiendo del lugar en cuestión, la moneda carecía de valor o era altamente cotizada. Lo que volvía al Berry, pese a ser papel moneda, tan valioso era que tenía el respaldo de la organización de países más grande de la región. Todo el Dinero de Akopolis era emitido en Oro, mientras que los Kree acuñaban monedas de cobre, latón y plomo a las que le incrustaban piedras preciosas para darles su valor.

Y ya que los países gobernados por Darkseid y Thanos (1) dos de los seis señores demoníacos (2) tenían en sus monedas material de gran calidad eran de fácil aceptación entre el resto de naciones.

Por ello, lentamente se fue implementando el uso del Zenny como moneda única en el imperio. Cambio que fue bien recibido si un Zenny valdría lo mismo en la región desértica de Arabasta, en las llanuras de la Tierra Media o en Dallas.

Otro asunto que aún tenían que manejar tenía que ver con el desarrollo tecnológico del imperio. Había naciones sumamente avanzadas como Zou o el subcontinente de los Estados Unidos y regiones que tenían un asombroso retraso tecnológico siendo el molino de viento la máquina más avanzada que sus habitantes llegaron a divisar. Eso también lentamente iba cambiando, al igual que la sofocación total de la influencia de los señores demoníacos en el mundo .

Los hijos del Rey Cold, Cooler y Freezer afortunadamente murieron en la guerra al igual que los principales y más leales seguidores de Darkseid, Thanos y Debonair. Hadler había sido vencido junto a varios de sus comandantes, pero algunos como Varan "Rey dragón" Krokodile el llamado rey de las Bestias y Junken el antiguo capitán del ejército de muertos vivientes habían cambiado de bando y se unieron a Naruto en la búsqueda de derribar a su amo y alcanzar la paz.

Con respecto a la última de los señores demoníacos, Druella… ella era una mala perdedora.

Hace aproximadamente cinco años ella cometió un error fatal, enfureció más allá de lo que cualquier persona había logrado enfurecer a Naruto, por lo que antes del anochecer lo tenía en su reino y castillo, junto a sus leales amigos, Meliodas, Goku y Kal El atacando sin piedad a sus huestes, siendo ella misma asesinada, no sin antes dejarle una sorpresa final al Uzumaki.

Esta señora demoníaca en particular seguía las ideas de su madre acerca de que el sexo era el arma idea para conquistar al mundo. Usado su Yomi, corrompió a una infinidad de criaturas y de humanas volviéndose toda clase de demonios y monstruos femeninos que por medio de su cuerpo, lentamente habían ido ganando terreno para ella. Claro, hubo regiones que en cierto modo escaparon de ese plan ,pues las criaturas ahí lograron resistir dicha corrupción y de hecho eran valiosas en sus sociedades. También había criaturas que pese a todo, eran adoradas y bien vistas como las "abejas" o las Arlunes. Pero el grueso de sus huestes habían sido cazadas de forma sistemática hasta su casi extinción, siendo la única masacre real cometida por el Uzumaki y apenas. Con ayuda de una poderosa ex sacerdotisa que encontró recluida en una montaña lograron purgar esa esencia de muchas personas y éstas regresaron a la sociedad, en las que no se podía, si representaban un peligro a la población se les daba una ejecución piadosa.

Siendo los demonios bestia o llamados Mink demonio un claro ejemplo.

Como venganza Druella corrompió animales a los que liberó y estos alcanzaban una forma física similar a la de los Mink, el problema con ellos, era que tenían un gran apetito sexual y típicamente atacaban a cualquier persona, alegando "unirse" a ella. Dado que tras abusar de ella, dicha persona se volvía uno de ellos y no recordaba de su vida humana, era verdad. Por ello, cazar a estos falsos mink y a las demás antiguas creaciones de esta señora demonio eran una de las prioridades del emperador. Después de todo, se lo había jurado a ella en su lecho de muerte.

 **Y corte.**

 **¿A quien le juró Naruto? Bueno digamos que era alguien por demás cercana y también sepan que en breve sabrán a quien me refiero. Y las consecuencias que esto trajo.**

 **Si bien en sí el capítulo era corto, el omake se planeó para aparecer aquí, para darles un contexto de cómo era y es el lugar hoy en día. Aún iremos viendo en flashback algunas cosas, como en qué forma murieron Barry y Pietro o cómo conoció a algunas personas que se unieron a su causa y obviamente como Kyubi se liberó de su prisión.**

 **Si creen que el torneo fue bueno, esperen a ver lo que viene.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	8. Sin piedad

**Sin piedad.**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei**

 **Review.**

 **TXPOK2460**

¡IGUALMENTE!

 **Virus pirata**

Ya decía yo que había algo raro. Si eso también es verdad di varias y que bueno que notaste esa de que lucharon contra sus opuestos.

A mi me agrada también más Lang que Pym.

 **Deadpool 50004**

Servido.

 **Jgm250500**

Sobre Hinata...a leer y si, creeme que Sasuke se va a arrepentir

 **Daisuke SSJ**

Listo, disfruta este capítulo

 **Otakufire**

Jajaja, si que van a hacerlo. Ya mero se resuelve tu duda en la trama.

 **Serenity Usagi**

Pues aquí esta por adelantado mi regalo para ti

 **Arraia**

Tanks, enjoy the chapter

 **Yami el dragón negro**

Creeme que será único el reencuentro.

Sobre Highschool DxD… jamás la he visto y junto a Varias más (Fairy Tail incluida, pero al saber de ella por dos fuentes que me hablan de ella aunque no quiera, se de que va muy a grandes rasgos) que están en mi lista de URGE que vea.

Así que… No las metería.

De hecho aqji Demonio será más un término apegado al origen etimológico de la palabra, ten eso en cuenta.

Sobre la duda que me haces, de hecho mo descarte porque él esta ligado a la tradición judeo cristiana y eso y no vi forma de meterlo.

Lo de México falta por cierto.

 **Aclaración**

De una vez ahi va, porque creo que va a ser común.

Este es un universo cohesionando que ha tomado elementos de otros universos y los ha amalgamado en base a cierta lógica. De ahi que las frutas del diablo sean Quirk, igual que las habilidades metahumanas y el Gen X.

Tengan en consideracion que cada universo que medio meta, tiene u n buen número de personajes y no hay forma de meter a todos, por ello pueden preguntar S personaje va a salir y puede que si lo haga o no y de hacerlo, puede que incluso sea con el origen y algunos detalles modificados.

Como Mirajane que será una de los pocos personajes de Fairy Tail en salir y lo hará con una historia diferente a la de su manga\ anime.

Igualmente Natsu será el hijo de Varan y no Fly que no existe, y Erza y su madre son de origen Uzumaki. Flare Corona es encargada de la casa de comercio en Suna a modo de prueba tras salir de prisión. Recalcó, son versiones alternas adaptadas un contexto, no versiones canónicas.

 **Comenzamos.**

-¿Que noticias hay del equipo de recuperación?- exigió prácticamente Mebuki Haruno a Minato.

Además de la partida de la comitiva al imperio, Konoha se levantó con la noticia de que Sasuke había huido nuevamente y por lo que se averiguó, se fue en dirección a Otogakure.

Había sido enviada un equipo de recuperación, del que el Hokage acababa de recibir noticias por un equipo de respaldo.

-Salvo Yugao, todos los demás están muertos. Parece que Orochimaru supo que Sasuke fue a su encuentro y envió a lo mejor que tenía y Yugao y su escuadrón no pudieron manejarlo, escapando ella apenas.. Y por lo que dijo, Sasuke incluso ayudó a esos tipos a luchar contra ella.

-Pues ya que es un traidor, coloquemos una entrada sobre él en el libro Bingo- sorprendió a varios en la fracción civil del consejo el Halcón al sugerir él, de todas las personas semejante medida.

-!Danzō, estamos hablando del Último Uchiha…..!- intento la madre de Sakura hacerle entrar en razón, desdeñado con un gesto esas preocupaciones Danzō.

-hace años teníamos la sospecha de que actuó así por el sello maldito, ahora sabemos que realmente nos ha traicionado- argumento la momia- por ello debemos marcarlo, ya le toleramos suficientes cosas en la aldea.

-¿Y el saber del Clan Miyamoto, no tiene que ver en tu decisión?- preguntó burlón Shikaku- como lo veo, simplemente te éstas deshaciendo de un proyecto fallido sabiendo que podrías tener algo mejor.

La discusión siguiente básicamente término con Danzō saliéndose con la suya. Dado el hecho de que desterraron a Naruto por su causa, Minato no sentía aprecio alguno por él.

Y también dado que él creía que las cosas se resolverían, sería algo bueno que decirle a su hijo una vez que estuviera en la aldea nuevamente.

Sigue soñando.

#####

 **Ciudad de Tirim, Imperio del Este. Catorce días después.**

Tirim era la ciudad más cercana al muro que estaba entre las fronteras de Iwa y Suna que la comitiva de Konoha atravesó para entrar al imperio, dicha misión diplomática estaba formada por Jiraiya, Kakashi, Homura, Koharu, la familia Namikaze, Iruka, Anko, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino y Hinata.

Gracias a los contactos de Jiraiya por medio de documentación falsa, habían entrado como una excursión turística del país de los Osos y habían pasado sin problemas la aduana y se habían adentrado en la ciudad.

Tirim como todo el imperio estaba en la semana de jubileo, aunque esta la primer fecha del mismo, era más bien solemne pues era El Dia de los caídos, fecha en la que se recordaba a todos los fallecidos en la guerra de unificación.

Como la guía turística les venía contado, mencionando que los más recordados eran la mujer que pudo ser la emperatriz consorte y a los últimos en morir a causa de la guerra.

Mirajane Strauss era una joven maga en el reino de Camelot en la Isla de Ávalon, de la que el emperador se había enamorado. Cuando aún estaban en la guerra, él decidió atender a la aparente reunión de buena voluntad que Druella, La Reina Súcubo, le había pedido para no ser aniquilada como Debonair, Hadler Cold y su familia. En dicha ocasión, en la batalla de Namek (aquí los Namek no existen y por ello no hay Esferas que cumplen deseos, pero existe un valle con el nombre del planeta. Y si se lo preguntan, el papel de Piccolo para Gohan, lo cumple Shanks) uno de los tres señores demonio había sido destruido junto a la mayoría de su ejército y aunque ella era poderosa, Cold tenía mejores soldados y tropas. De enfrentarse para todos era bien sabido que perdería.

Así que ingenuamente creyendo que podría tener una discusión civil, envió a Mirajane al corazón de Lescatie, llamado también coloquialmente "Wonderland"(1) ,como su embajadora. Siendo un error que pagaría muy caro.

Druella al final de cuentas era una demonio vil y urdió una sucia estrategia, convirtió en súcubo a Mirajane y le envió de regreso con la farsa de conseguir un tratado de paz.

Ese día, Naruto logró detectar el Yomi en ella, revelándole su nueva naturaleza más por fuerza que voluntad.

El plan de la emperatriz demonio era sencillo, si Naruto caía en las garras de su novia y ella le convertía en su "íncubo" (2) podría controlarlo como su títere y por extensión el de ella.

Así que, sometiéndola, Naruto evitó ello y buscó ayuda tanto con los magos, Hollow (no son iguales a los de Bleach y tampoco el Seireitei) y de Yachiru Unohana. Tristemente ninguno pudo curar a su prometida.

Siendo asesinada mediante un medio no doloroso y rápido por Naruto, quien le prometió antes de hacerlo, jamás mostrar el más leve atisbo de piedad ante ningún enemigo y que vengaría su muerte.

Obviamente la más poderosa súcubo no contó con que su plan se descubriría o que la forma de llevar el luto del Uzumaki sería ir junto a los veinte mejores guerreros de su ejército como Melodías , capitán de los llamados Siete Pecados Capitales, su tío Shanks, Son Goku quien era una suerte de figura paterna sustituta para él y sus primas (siendo Caulifla una persona a quien veía como su tercer figura maternal), Kal El el destronado príncipe heredero de Krypton y varios varones más. Dado lo ocurrido no se quisieron arriesgar a enfrentar a amigas o algo más si Druella les ponía las manos encima.

La masacre fue encarnizada, las huestes de la Emperatriz Súcubo poco pudieron hacer para defender a su señora y su reino, dos días después de iniciado en ataque al reino demoníaco de Lescatie, Druella moría decapitada a manos del Uzumaki, tras dejar libre por ahí una sorpresita para que lidiará con ella.

Durante la masacre de Lescatie hubo una desbandada de las criaturas femeninas que habitaban en la región, siendo cazadas y eliminadas sistemáticamente, hasta su extinción . Aún existían algunas especies de demonios y monstruos creados por la madre de Druella o ella misma, pero debido a su naturaleza o su falta de capacidad de expandir la maldad de su creadora de forma póstuma se les dejó vivir.

Los otros dos héroes y últimos mártires de la guerra fueron Barry Allen y Pietro Maximoff dos velocistas que perecieron tras la batalla de Kaa Nan en la capital de Akopolis.

Druella era una mala perdedora, Darkseid lo que le seguía. El último gran señor demoníaco en ser destruido dejó una máquina de fin del juego, si él moría el mundo se iría con él y por ello la máquina se activaba si dejaba de latir su negro corazón.

Igualmente, el tirano no contó con dos cosas, que la encontrarían a tiempo y que sabrían cómo detenerla y que tendrían los medios para hacerlo.

Lo único que podría detener la máquina sería que dos velocistas crearán dos vórtices para que la máquina se anulara. El problema era que debido a que la máquina estaba activa y que ambos velocistas debían correr en sentido contrario uno del otro, los voluntarios no lo contarían. Pero eso no le importó a Barry y a Pietro que como últimas palabras le pidieron a su esposa Iris de parte de Barry y a su hermana Wanda y a su novia Tayuya por parte de Pietro, perdón por incumplir su promesa volver a casa.

Dado que el mundo se salvó, supondremos ellos lograron detener tan infernal aparato.

La narración puso a varios ahí en alerta, eso quería decir que si el emperador los consideraba una amenaza, no se tentará el corazón para hacerlos sufrir.( la guía sólo decía emperador, no llamó a Naruto o a Tayuya por sus nombres, sólo los mencionan como "Emperador" y "prima del emperador").

Poniendo cada vez más intranquilo a vagomaru, pues esa voz que le decía que su deducción era acertada, prácticamente le exigió huir para salvar su cuello. Que malo que no le haría caso

###

 **Crisol, palacio imperial.**

-Así que aún así, vienen hacia acá- comentó tras leer el informe de la aduana la emperatriz- no creía sinceramente que ellos vendrían tan pronto.

-Tomando en cuenta que Kumo e Iwa también quieren formar una alianza al igual que Kiri no me sorprende tanto- afirmó Tayuya- pero esos bastardos hijos de puta si que son unos…. Estoy tan emputada que las palabras se me escapan.

La razón para discutir esto entre ambas ,era que si Karin era la secretaria de Naruto, Tayuya lo era de la emperatriz. Aunque el verdadero y legítimo monarca era el Uzumaki, su madre fungía como una regente y ella se había hecho cargo frecuentemente de gestionar al imperio junto a su hijo. Él estaba en una junta con sus ministros, mientras ella revisaba los informes de inteligencia.

Tras la caída de los antiguos seis señores demoníacos, originalmente el Uzumaki quería que fuera ella la emperatriz regente, pero ella se negó.

En su opinión, había sido más por Naruto que por ella que muchos habían ido uniéndose a la idea de paz que él proclamaba, ella cooperó tras ser liberada de su prisión con su poder en bruto que para ese entonces había sido restaurado a sus días de gloria, pero que no era mucho muy impresionante comparado con el de su propio hijo y del de varios de sus generales. Haciendo cierto el rumor de que existían entidades en el Este más poderosas que los Biju.

A base de entrenamiento y de creer en él sueño de convertir al Este en el hogar que siempre quiso Naruto, la propia Kyubi logró romper sus límites. Si sus cálculos eran correctos, actualmente en el mundo shinobi, la única entidad que se le comparaba en poder era la propia Kaguya Outsuki. Y pudiera ser que incluso fuera posible que la madre del Sabio de los Seis caminos tampoco sería capaz de medirse de forma interesante contra ella.

El caso es que declinó convertirse en la monarca, ya que ella era uno más de sus generales, apoyo en los primeros dos años con su vasta experiencia, pero no sería hasta que fue libre que realmente ayudó peleando en la guerra de Unificación. Ya que él recorrió ese duro camino desde el principio, merecía más el cargo.

Por ello, era que Naruto era el emperador. Su pueblo lo eligió a él, no a alguien más.

De ahí que en la práctica, ella siguiera ayudando con su experiencia, siendo más una suerte de primer ministro o gobernante emérito con mucho poder aún de decisión.

Y dado que las Uzumaki también ayudaron, y mucho; como cargos especiales, de acuerdo de a quien "toleraban más" Karin se volvió la mano derecha y asistente de su primo y Tayuya de la emperatriz.

-¿Cuando arribarían en teoría a la capital?- preguntó curiosa la monarca.

-Si esa bola de pendejos tomaron el tren en Tirim hasta aquí, básicamente estarán el jueves para el día de la audiencia pública. Desde Tirim hasta Crisol en tren son doce horas en un express, dado que eso sale más caro, tomaron el que se va por la panorámica. De seguro llegan en la noche, se forman en la cola y a esperar a que los reciban.

-Bien, si mal no recuerdo, "ellos" están en el mismo tren- comentó la mujer- ¿porque no eres una buena chica y les pides que traten con esa basura de Konoha y que le den el trato preferencial que ellos se merecen.

-Me haré cargo, tía- comentó la Uzumaki que jamás maldecía frente a la emperatriz. Aprendió a la mala a jamás hacerlo.

###

 **Veinte minutos después. Tren Tirim- Crisol. En algún punto entre ambas ciudades.**

Para la gente de Konoha, la locomotora de diesel era toda una maravilla mecánica, ellos estaban acostumbrados a tener al vapor como la máxima fuente de poder de su mundo, las estaciones eléctricas funcionaban con hulla y vapor o eran hidroeléctricas. Pero aquí en el imperio, las había de petróleo, Eólicas y también aprovechando que existía la tecnología, tenían incluso plantas que captaban el poder del sol y lo volvían energía eléctrica. También el motor de gasolina era una verdadera novedad. A nadie se le ocurrió en el Oeste crear siquiera autos impulsados a vapor, aquí eran comunes junto a los de Gasolina y los eléctricos. Por ello, tanto Homura, Koharu y principalmente Jiraiya babeaban sólo de pensar en lo mucho que Konoha recuperaría terreno con respecto a las otras cuatro potencias shinobi cuando lograran esa alianza con el imperio del Este… aja.

Kakashi seguía repasando en su cabeza la disculpa que le daría al Uzumaki, fallando en el propósito de no hacerla sonar tan horrible como la imaginaba.

Por otro lado los Namikaze pensaban en que al fin, conocerían a Naruto y al resto de su familia.

Los únicos más desanimados pese a todo, eran Anko, Iruka, Hinata, Neji y los demás que tenían un mal presentimiento.

Lo que el vago les hizo ver tras ir a la cafetería del tren, ayudó mucho a alimentar esa sensación.

-Algo raro está pasando aquí- comentó el Nara- acabo de estar en la cafetería y los otros vagones estaban llenos, pero este….

Todos instintivamente voltearon a ver. Ellos eran los únicos en el vagón.

-¡Oh, mierda!- exclamó Kakashi, aparentemente los habían descubierto y aislado por algún motivo especial.

-Vaya, parece ser que ya no tenemos porque ser sutiles- mencionó una voz femenina con un marcado acento de Europa del Este- ¿porque no hace los honores Dr Strange?

-Encantando Lady Maximoff- contestó una voz masculina.

Lentamente los de Konoha, comenzaron a dormirse, por más que trataron de disipar el genjutsu, cayendo muy tarde en el hecho de que aquí en el este no usaban únicamente chakra. El último pensamiento coherente de varios era que la misión se había ido a la mierda y que enfrentarían a un hombre despiadado y enfurecido.

##

 **Palacio imperial, seis horas después.**

Cuando Mito abrió los ojos, ella junto a todas las mujeres que venían en la comitiva estaban en una mazmorra, encadenadas de pies y manos a la pared y con sellos supresores de chakra colocados en ellos, no había rastro alguno de sus cosas o de los chicos, lo que comenzó a mortificarla.

Lentamente, una a una las demás fueron despertando notando la precaria situación en la que se encontraban.

-¿Alguien tiene idea de que pudo pasarles a los chicos?- preguntó Shio a nadie en particular.

-Los pusimos en celdas separadas- oyeron una voz masculina, era de un tono dulzón, pero a la vez, había cierto tono amenazante implícito en ella- luego de que la "Bruja escarlata" y "Pashmina mágica" los trajeran, se nos ordenó separarlos en dos celdas.- explicó la voz.

-¿Que va a ser de nosotros?- ahora preguntó Hinata.

Hubo un breve silencio, tras lo cual, oyeron en la habitación que estaba parcialmente en penumbras, pasos, al ver en la dirección de ellos, vieron a un hombre de cabello largo negro y vestido con traje sastre rojo, sombrero de ala ancha en rojo también y gafas redondas ambarinas, en las cuales refugian ojos rojo escarlata, mirarlas sonriendo de manera escalofriante.

-Eso dependerá de lo que sus altezas decidan- comentó con deleite mientras caminaba hasta pararse junto a Mito, sujetando de la mejilla a la Namikaze añadió- y siendo francos, no tendría forma de saber que es lo que les espera. La política aquí es cero tolerancia con los enemigos del imperio. Y hasta donde sé, cómo eso los etiquetaron al entrar ilegalmente con papeles falsos al territorio.

-Pero…Tenemos una justificación- trató de explicarse Koharu, pero el hombre le hizo la seña de que eso a él no le importaba.

-Guarden esas cosas para cuando estén en presencia de la familia real- sugirió él hombre- así que mejor ruegen al creador que sus majestades estén de buenas y sean generosos en la sentencia a darles. Jajajajaja.

Y seguía riendo mientras regresaba al rincón oscuro y desaparecía, dejando el eco de sus carcajadas como único vestigio de que estuvo ahí.

Al salir, el hombre volteó a la habitación de junto de donde salía una rubia muy hermosa, de cabello corto y rebelde que usaba el uniforme imperial amarillo, también tenía ojos rojo escarlata.

-Fue sencillo asustarlos maestro- sonrió de forma traviesa la joven- sobre todo al vejete y al par de pervertidos.

-Bien hecho "Policía"- sonrió complacido el hombre- ahora informa a Lady Tayuya que el paquete ya está preparado para que el plan pase a la fase dos.

##

 **Dos horas después.**

Habían sido sacados de la mazmorra casi sin cuidado alguno y conducidos por un grupo de soldados a través de los corredores del palacio imperial.

Si no fuera por el hecho de que estaban siendo prisioneros, en varias ocasiones se habrían detenido a admirar la belleza del lugar, sobretodo del enorme jardín imperial que más parecía un jardín botánico.

Fueron conducidos a la sala del trono, donde se les obligó a permanecer hincados.

De pronto los guardias se pusieron en señal de respeto, mientras entraba la mujer que habían visto junto al emperador en su palco, la que usaba la máscara de serpiente. Si, aún usaba la máscara, sólo que esta vez traía puesto un cheonsang rojo con el símbolo imperial en su costado derecho y el símbolo Uzumaki en el izquierdo, ambos bordados en hilo dorado.

-Mi lady, aquí están los prisioneros- mencionó un hombre que sepuso alfrente de los guardias que traía a los nacidos en el País del fuego- los hemos traído a su presencia, tal y como lo ordenó.

-Bien hecho chicos- mencionó con el distorsionador de voz- pueden retirarse.

Los guardias hicieron caso, después de todo, la Uzumaki podía cuidarse sola, además todos los cautivos estaban muy bien asegurados. Por lo que ella paso de ver a sus guardias, a ver a los de Konoha- Si tenían pensado llegar hasta aquí sin ser vistos, fracasaron miserablemente, bola de pendejos.

En serio que creía que iban a entender la indirecta que les dimos en el torneo "Ni se paren en nuestras tierras" o no leyeron entre líneas o se pasan de weyes.

-Mi señora, no es más que un malentendido- comenzó Homura a hablar- nosotros no buscamos otra cosa….

-¡Cierra la boca!- lo cortó la Uzumaki enojada- ¡Hablaras SI y sólo SI yo te lo pido! Las lisonjerias no es algo que tolere, ya que típicamente son la señal inequívoca de que el que las usa no es más que una alimaña rastrera que intenta ganar alguna clase de favor o beneficio.

Si tanto deseas conservar la lengua, abstente de abrir la boca.

-¿Porque usas el símbolo Uzumaki?- preguntó Mito ahora, tras notar bien los detalles de la vestimenta de la mujer.

-Hablando de gente malcriada- comentó avanzando hasta la Namikaze más joven y al estar frente a ella, como el otro sujeto lo había hecho, le tomó de las mejillas con una mano y la hizo verla a donde estaban sus ojos antes de contestar- Es el símbolo de mi clan después de todo, porque no habría de usarla.

-¡¿Eres una Uzumaki!?- estalló la conmoción en los de Konoha.

-Así es, no sólo eso, soy la asistente de la emperatriz madre.

-!Todos saluden a la emperatriz madre, Tier Halibel!- ahora se voceaba a la emperatriz.

Por la puerta principal, por esa que la asistente había entrado, primero paso una pequeña comitiva de personas que vestían de blanco con máscaras de motivo animal (visten como los Arrancar pues, con una máscara animal ) , luego entró rodeada aún por ellas, la famosa emperatriz sin la máscara de zorro que le habían visto. Era una mujer muy hermosa de piel morena y de cabello corto rubio, con tres curiosos mechones al frente, era de ojos verdes y tenía unas marcas curiosas similares a bigotes en las mejillas, usaba un vestido similar al de las sultanas, pero blanco y usaba una tiara de olivo hecha de oro a modo de corona.

Al verla casi todos no pudieron dejar de notar tanto el aura de poder que emanaba, como el frío de su mirada, cuando la posó en ellos. Dije casi todos, porque el Sanin parecía que acababa de ver a un fantasma.

-Tengo el vago recuerdo de hacer un juramento y de alguien burlándose de él- comenzó la emperatriz, una vez que se hubo sentado en su propio trono, teniendo a su guardia a los costados de la sala del trono- ¿que era lo que jure?- se preguntó a si misma de forma burlona. Por cierto, apenas oyó su voz, ahora era Kushina, la que parecía haber visto a un fantasma- !Ah si, jure que la próxima vez que nos viéramos, estarías a mis pies! Bien, he cumplido Bastardo hijo de puta, ahora vas a comerte tus propias sandalias a menos que desees morir.

La biju hacía referencia al día en que Jiraiya se hizo cargo de ella. Pero mejor dejo que los involucrados se expliquen.

-¿De...de donde coño la conoces?- preguntó aún en shock la matriarca Namikaze.

-Hace años una mujer adoptó de facto a Naruto y junto a Sensei los separamos, sellamos los recuerdos en ambos de conocerse y su estadía juntos y a ella la envíe al peor burdel que conozco a que trabaje como una de las putas de ahí. Pero me dijeron que murió de forma extraña, a seis días de haber llegado.

-¡¿Que hizo que!?- exclamó Anko muy molesta con el Sanin- ¡Esta diciendo que nadie tenía derecho a hacerlo feliz, porque mami y papi no se fueran a enojar! Y todavía se preguntan porque le guarda rencor a la aldea.

-Si, el día que se "Hizo cargo" yo le jure que la próxima que nos viéramos, lo tendría a mis pies y que sólo salvaría su vida Si se comía sus asquerosas sandalias. Bien, a cumplir bastardo o vas a morir en mis manos.

-¿Como….como te liberaste?- logró al fin preguntar Kushina.

-Vaya, hasta que me reconoces las voz- mencionó sonriendo cínicamente la biju- bueno, sólo tenías mi voz para trabajar. Si no hablaba jamás me hubieras reconocido. Ya que en ese pasaje metal, nunca entraste más que una vez. Y fue cuando tenía mi forma de zorro.

-¿Quien demonios eres?- ahora preguntó Kakashi, antes de ser amenazado por varias armas punzo cortantes por el modo de dirigirse a Tier.

-No estamos en Montessori como para que ande respondiendo sus dudas pero venga.

Tengo más de mil años y hasta antes de mi altercado con su Shodaime, hay pocas menciones de avistamientos míos. ¿A que creen que se debe?

Puedo cambiar a voluntad de forma y tamaño. Simplemente elegía vivir como humano largos períodos de tiempo, a veces era hombre, típicamente mujer, que es el género con el que más me identifico. Al ser un entre de chakra carezco de género, pero tengo la capacidad de cambiar de mi forma verdadera, a una humana o a una intermedia.

-¿Entonces mi hijo….?- entendió la Namikaze que si el biju estaba frente a ella, el Uzumaki había muerto…

-Jajajaja, piensas que para ser libre, mate a Naruto- aseguro Tier- error, me liberó voluntariamente.

-Kushina sama, ¿de donde conoce a esta mujer?- preguntó Kakashi- ¿quien es ella?

-A ella la conocemos como Tier Halibel, la reina del desierto Hollow- mencionó la Uzumaki quitándose la máscara- pero ustedes la conocen como "Kyubi no Yoko"- mencionó mostrando su rostro a todos y con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡TU!- exclamaron Neji, Shikamaru y Chouji al ver a la joven, habían pasado años y se vería diferente pero todos le reconocieron.

-Tu eras de las personas que intentaron sacar a Sasuke del País del fuego- dio a conocer Shikamaru la identidad de la joven- ¿como es posible que…?

-Tayuya, eso explica muchas cosas- le corto la bocazas- ¿no lo crees, "tia"?- preguntó a Kushina.

-Tayuya, es el nombre de mi abuela…. Tu ...tu eres mi….

-¡No lo digas!- le interrumpió echando chispas de furia por los ojos la pelirroja- mi madre murió tratando de reencontrarse contigo, pero seguro creiste que eras la última. Pues casi lo hiciste. Si, yo soy hija de tu hermana mayor Rushana y Karin Uzumaki es hija de ru hermana menor Kanna que murió en Kusa debido a su habilidad nata.

-No, no es cierto…. ¡MIENTES!- exclamó horrorizada Kushina, porque eso significaría que Naruto no fue al único que abandonó, también lo hizo con sus tres hermanas.

El impacto de que pasaba le llegó a algunos hasta este momento, reaccionando Shikamaru primero, estallando en carcajadas.

-jajajaja, entonces estamos jodidos- logró decir apenas- eso quiere decir que Naruto…..

-Larga vida, al Emperador Naruto- entró la comitiva de guardias que lo custodiaban.

Todos usando el uniforme de la guardia imperial y en medio de ellos y pasando de forma majestuosa, Naruto se encaminó hasta el trono de su madre y le beso de forma amorosa la mejilla.

Nadie daba crédito a lo que veían.

-Si, yo soy el emperador Shikamaru- confirmó Naruto- veo que diste con mi identidad con las pistas que deje en el torneo.

-Nii san- dijeron los cuatro hermanos al ver por primera vez en persona a Naruto.

Usaba una armadura samurái blanca con el símbolo imperial en el yelmo y en pecho el símbolo de su clan, además traía puesta una capa blanca con el símbolo de la casa El.

-Sochi… - musitó Kushina, virtualmente era idéntico a su padre.

-Diría que es un gusto verlos a todos- mencionó con frialdad mientras se sentaba en su propio trono, pero estaría siendo hipócrita.

-¡Yo, Naruto!- le saludó Kakashi sonriendo con la mirada- ha pasado tiempo…..

Naruto solo asintió y un guardia imperial le golpeo al enmascarado en el estómago, haciendo que se caiga y retuerza de dolor.

-Soy el emperador Naruto para todos ustedes basuras- mencionó con más frialdad.

-¿Estas loco o que te pasa?- grito Menma enojado, tan fuerte como el aparato en su boca lo permitía- ¿Esta es forma de tratar a tu familia?

Apenas terminó, estaba besando el suelo luego de que un guardia imperial, Kyabe ni más ni menos, le obligó a postrarse ante él y lo mantuvo todo el tiempo en esa posición. Dando a entender que al próximo que le faltará al respeto, la tendría aún peor que Kakashi o Menma.

-Mi madre esta a mi izquierda, a mi derecha mi prima Tayu y mi otra prima esta con mi tío Shanks de visita. Ellos son mi núcleo familiar más cercano. Todo el imperio es mi familia y ustedes no son más que unos invasores que creen que por conocerme merecen trato especial- explicó Naruto- ademas, tu y yo sólo compartimos padres biológicos. A ti ellos te criaron, a mi me arrojaron a los lobos.

-Pero, si me dejar…- intentó Disculparse Kushina.

-¡SE PORQUE ME ABANDONARON Y NO LO ENTIENDO O LOS PERDONO!- Explotó al fin Naruto- KINTA ME LO EXPLICO CUANDO ESTUVE EN EL VALLE DE ASCALON, SOBRE ESA PUTA PROFECÍA Y SU PAPEL EN ELLA Y EL PAPEL DEL IMBÉCIL DE ALLÁ- señaló al Sanin por si se lo preguntaban- QUIEN INTENTÓ ASEGURARSE DE QUE ESTA SE CUMPLA AL PIE DE LA LETRA.

PUES BIEN, TE TENGO NOTICIAS, CUANDO TRATAS DE INTERFERIR CON ESA CLASE DE DESIGNIOS, CUANDO INTENTAS EVITAR A TODA COSTA QUE SE NO CUMPLAN, TERMINAN HACIENDOLO Y CUANDO INTENTAS CONTROLAR EL CURSO DE ESTOS, EVITAS SU REALIZACIÓN.

-¿Que me quieres decir?- preguntó el Sanin.

-Al buen entendedor- sólo respondió el Uzumaki y viendo en dirección de su madre adoptiva añadió- perdón por el retraso Kaa san, pero no quise venir hasta haber dejado de reírme junto a los demás del "tratado" que estos imbéciles trajeron.

Sacó un pergamino de entre sus ropas y comenzó a leerlo:

-Por medio de el presente tratado entre el País del fuego y el Imperio del Este Unificado , se tiene derecho a:

El establecimiento de una embajada y constante presencia diplomática del Imperio; Abriendo todos sus puertos a nuestros buques mercantes y reduciendo los impuestos sobre nuestros mercaderes y sus bienes, teniendo el imperio la Habilidad para contratar a Shinobi de Konoha.

Provisión de conocimiento sobre Jutsu, Chakra y Manipulaciones Elementales.

Una alianza militar y económica oficial entre nuestro Imperio y el País del Fuego- el emperador hizo una pausa por un segundo, antes de continuar.- Sin embargo, a cambio de estas ofertas, Konoha y su Daimyo exigen: Abolicion de todas nuestras alianzas cortar toda relación con Suna, Iwa, Kumo, Kiri etcétera junto a sus países y cualquier otra aldea shinobi del oeste con sus naciones, así como también de las naciones sin aldea que hayan cancelado sus acuerdos con Konoha.

El cierre inmediato de sus embajadas y el destierro de sus embajadores y de todos y cada uno de los miembros de sus países.

Una quinta parte de nuestra flota debe estar estacionada en sus aguas territoriales, para proteger a su flota mercante y civil.

Una cuarta parte de nuestras fuerzas armadas se desplegará en las Nación para proteger sus fronteras de invasores potenciales.

Acceso completo al uso de nuestras fuerzas elite, -acotó el Uzumaki- como los Shichibukai, la orden de los Siete Pecados Capitales, la Liga de la Justicia, los Avengers o Los Espada por mencionar algo, en interés de Konoha. Suministro de nuestras tecnologías militares e industriales, así como esquemas y expertos en la construcción de ellos

Y un juramento inmediato para ayudar a Konoha y al País del fuego en caso de que vayan a la guerra, ya sea el acusado o el agresor- terminó de leer Naruto, teniendo incluso en los de Konoha en su mayoría una mirada escandalizada mientras veían enojados a los causantes de ese abusivo tratado, pero el Uzumaki continuo- la ultima persona que me quiso cohesionar a firmar algo así, fue un poco más lista que ustedes y tenía más poder para intentar defenderse de mi respuesta a esa ofensa. Y acabó siendo atravesada en el corazón por mi espada y momentos después fue decapitada por mi. Y ella era la reina de los súcubos, demonios femeninos de gran belleza y poder. Así que digamos que no sólo no me ha hecho gracia su broma, tampoco quería verlos de nuevo o conocerlos a la mayoría de ustedes.

Así que…. ¿Que castigo imponerles por atreverse a entrar de forma furtiva a estas tierras y a intentar coaccionarme para aliarme a ustedes?.

-Mira gaki, se que la cagamos a lo grande, no hay excusa para ello- tomó la palabra Jiraiya- pero no tienes porque hacer las cosas así, no es más que esa sucia de…. **¡Slap!**

Sonó la bofetada de una de los enmascarados que le propinó al Sanin, una mujer que de notaba tenía el cabello verde agua claro y usaba una máscara de gamuza y un casco similar a un carnero.

-!NO TE PERMITO QUE TE DIRIJAS ASÍ A MI EMPERATRIZ!- le volvió a abofetear dos veces más mientras se lo decía.

-Suficiente Nell- ordenó la emperatriz madre- ya estoy por demás acostumbrada a que estos tontos piensen mal de mi. Por su puesto, que nada tuvo que ver que abandonaran a mi hijo a su suerte, a ser el perro de ataque del Sandaime y su chivo expiatorio no influyeron en el odio a la aldea, igual no influyó que lo desterraron por hacer su puto trabajo siendo traicionado por casi todos los aquí presentes.

-Naruto, yo…- se quedó sin palabras Kakashi, porque sabía que lo próximo que dijera podría ser lo último.

-Mmm, ya se- dijo el Uzumaki como si acabara de decidir que iba a cenar- la horca será un buen castigo.

-!NO HABLAS EN SERIO!- ahora fue Hashirama el que se dejó oír, siendo golpeado por alguien más hasta dejarlo medio muerto por la paliza, ante la imperturbable cara de Naruto y los demás del imperio.

-Como les decía- retomó la palabra el Uzumaki- el castigo a los espías es la ejecución, eso es lo que son para mi, están vetados de mi país, eso sí lo leyeron entre líneas o no, ya no es mi asunto, el caso que es insultaron a mi pueblo al creer que no detectaríamos su sucia estrategia. Pero como estoy de Buenas por ser la semana del jubileo, les daré una oportunidad.

Acabo de decir eso, y entró una mujer, un elfo para ser preciso, vestida de Maid china, era una belleza de cabello azul y de ojos dorados, de lo finos que era sus rasgos faciales, parecía más una estatua que un ser vivo, entró con una bandeja de plata que traía encima un cojín rojo con varias esferas blancas y dos negras además de una urna negra donde se podía meter libremente la mano.

-Bien, así se decidirá a quien ejecutaremos, pasarán uno por uno y si sacan la esfera negra….. Al menos sabrán lo que era ser yo por lo poco que les queda, porque se les ejecutará al alba. Y si se niegan a participar, están aceptando ser ejecutados voluntariamente, así que yo en su lugar, participaba.

-Naruto, por favor deja a Hinata libre de esto- rogó Tenten- ella está enamorada de ti, por favor…

-Lo supe Tenten, después de mi exilio caí en cuenta de ello- nuevamente callo a alguien el Uzumaki, sólo que a ella, no la apalearon- pero le prometí a mi querida maga de plata que JAMÁS mostraría piedad ante mis enemigos y ustedes saben que Siempre cumplo mis promesas.

-Naruto kun- sollozó por lo baño la ojiperla y más porque vio dolor en la mirada de su amado y culpa…. Como si le estuviera pidiendo perdón a ella.

Así que más por obligación que voluntad, el Sanin fue el primero en sacar una esfera…

Blanca.

Kakashi, blanca

Kushina ….. Blanca.

Las momias…. Blanca.

Iruka, Blanca.

Anko….. Negra

Poniendo la domadora de serpientes cara de resignación, después de todo, debió apoyar más al Gaki de lo que lo hizo, siendo separada del grupo.

Chouji, Blanca

Mito, blanca

Menma más a fuerza que por voluntad pero también sacó una blanca.

Hinata…. Negra.

-No por favor, yo tomaré su lugar- ofreció Neji- Te lo suplico Naruto, déjame tomar su lugar, como mi padre tomó el del suyo. Después de todo, técnicamente es mi hermana menor, lo último que quiero es que ella muera por tus designios.

-Lo siento, la sentencia esta dada- mencionó fríamente Naruto que veía como la ojiperla se dejó conducir dócilmente y destrozada por el amargo reencuentro con su amado- y sepan que tras la ejecución, sus restos serán incinerados y arrojados al drenaje, así que ni siquiera traten de pedir sus cuerpos.

-¡Bruja, que le hiciste a mi sochi!- forcejeo Kushina mientras era sacada del lugar junto a los demás.

Una vez que se fueron, Naruto despacho a todos menos a su madre y comenzó a llorar por lo ocurrido.

-Lo hiciste bien hijo- le conforto Tier- ahora pasaremos a la fase tres.

###

 **Al alba.**

No, no vieron los de Konoha en vivo la ejecución, pero desde la mazmorra pudieron ver las sombras de la Horca y a las siluetas de Anko y Hinata Ser colgadas y después, la sombra de el fuego ardiendo hasta que se apagó.

Señal de que Konoha estaba aún existiendo porque el Uzumaki así lo quería, de momento.

1) En Monstergirl Enciclopedy, Wonderland es un reino aparte, de hecho, la gobernante es hermana de Druella. Recuerden que unifique cosas.

2)))) Término de la pareja del Súcubo o de otros monstruos, físicamente sus cambios no son tan fáciles de ver pero mentalmente si.

 **Y corte.**

 **No hay perdón.**

 **No hay misericordia.**

 **No hay capítulo hasta el año que entra.**

 **Felices fiestas.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	9. Charada

**Charada.**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei**

 **Review**

Hoy se los debo, ya verán por que.

 **Ciudad capital, tras dictar la sentencia de ejecución.**

Era tanto el shock que ni Anko o Hinata, o alguien de Konoha se dio cuenta de la forma de hecho gentil en la que cuatro mujeres de la comitiva de Tier condujeron a las condenadas a un ala aparte de los demás que en cambio estaban forcejeando para intentar liberarlas y salir huyendo.

Eso no iba a suceder dados los supresores de chakra, así como el Kairoseki del cual estaban hechas sus esposas y cadenas.

Al final, las mujeres condujeron a ambas a otra ala del castillo y a un par de habitaciones, antes de retirarle a ambas sus supresores y cadenas.

Al entrar Hinata a su habitación, notó que había una cama muy cómoda, un espejo enorme y un tocador, y un armario abierto con una gran variedad de vestidos.

Estaba pensando el porque la conducirían a esa habitación, cuando entró la mujer que festejó con su amado la fase uno, la de piel, cabello y ojos verdes.

La joven estaba vistiendo en ese momento un chándal púrpura y tenis blancos.

-Tu debes ser Hinata- aseguró la joven sonriendo encantada- soy Jennifer Walters y me pidieron que te ayudará a vestirte y acicalarte para la cena de esta noche.

-Mi última cena ¿Es una cena de gala?- preguntó incómoda la ojiperla, a lo que la mujer puso una cara triste.

-Lamento sinceramente el numerito montado, pero debíamos sacarte a ti y a Mitarashi sama del grupo y era la única forma. ¿Sabes? Él estaba llorando si Nell oyó bien, por haberte tratado de esa forma.

-Naruto Kun ¿Lloraba por como me trató?- preguntó triste, pero había un deje de esperanza en su voz, a lo que la joven respondió asintiendo solemnemente.

-Él habló en serio sobre su juramento a Mirajane- le informó la belleza esmeralda- ella recuperó por instantes su antiguo yo y le hizo prometerle que si aún lo amabas, que te buscará porque seguramente lo querías tanto como ella.

Así que Naruto juró que de amarlo aún, serias la primera de nosotras, tras conocerse bien y si aceptabas, en casarse con él.

-Qu...quiere ¿quiere que seamos novios?- preguntó con un tono de rojo en la cara la Hyuga que Jeniffer sólo había visto en Mirajane.

"Hasta en eso te pareces a mi mejor amiga" sonrió nostálgica y divertida la joven, Hinata y la maga eran tan parecidas en tantas cosas que la nacida en Konoha le recordaba a ella.

-Ahora que me doy cuenta- regreso a la realidad Hinata- dijiste la primera en casarse, Naruto Kun ¿está comprometido con más de una?

-si, lo esta- admitió sinceramente Jen- el enamoró a varias chicas en su camino por unificar al imperio y siendo francas, éramos acérrimas rivales hasta que Lady Halibel nos dijo que educó a Naruto con sus valores y que eso incluía creer en el poliamor. Si queríamos tanto a su hijo, debíamos decidir entre tenerlo todas o ninguna.

Al principio sólo Bárbara y Mirajane aceptaron, y al ver que él las amaba a ambas y eran muy felices, decidimos todas darnos esa oportunidad. Ninguna salvo Bárbara lleva más de año y medio de noviazgo con él. La muerte de Mirajane lo había afectado terriblemente y no abrió tan fácilmente de nuevo su corazón. Pero lo hizo.- dijo lo último sonriente.

Ya con la tensión disipada, la mujer y la Ojiperla comenzaron a preparar todo para la cena, comenzando una bonita amistad entre ambas.

##

 **Dos habitaciones más adelante.**

Cuando Anko entró, se puso tensa pues la habitación estaba en penumbras y ella podía percibir a alguien más con ella en el lugar.

-No te será ta….

-Maltum din we hai tem- oyó una voz femenina y al instante siguiente, la domadora estaba paralizada totalmente. Aún así pudo sentir como una serpiente la tomó con su cola y la depositó temblando, con mucho cuidado en la cama y también sintió como esa persona, descubrió su cuello y puso su mano en ella.

"¿Porque me siento segura cada vez que pone esa mujer su mano en mi?" pensó Anko con extrañeza, algo en ella inconscientemente le hacia sentir confianza, algo le decía que esa persona no le haría daño nunca, "algo me hace no tener miedo, como si esta mujer, quien quiera que sea, jamás me haría daño".

Se arrepintió porque la oyó musitar algo y casi al instante le ardió la marca de maldición, como nunca antes.

Anko sintió el abrazo de tres pares de brazos en todo su cuerpo, mientras el dolor se intensificó y de repente… se detuvo por completo.

La luz se encendió de repente y por fin Anko pudo ver a su acompañante. Era una mujer de cabello púrpura largo, del mismo tono que el de Anko, de hecho dicha mujer podría pasar por su hermana mayor pues era casi igual a ella, sólo que unos pocos años mayor y de ojos lilas, también decirle mujer era hablar de su sexo, pues dicha criatura no era humana.

Como la domadora de serpientes creyó sentir, dicha mujer tenía seis brazos, dos a la altura normal ,dos unidos a la articulación de los primeros a la altura del hombro y el otro par a la altura del busto. Vestía un haori negro, y usaba un sencillo maquillaje. Y si no describí sus piernas, es porque no tiene, su parte inferior era de serpiente, de una enorme serpiente tan gruesa como un tronco y de escamas negras que refugian como la obsidiana.

La mujer la sacó del shock mostrándole dos espejos para que pudiera ver que su marca había desaparecido.

Obviamente, Anko estaba llorando y cuando la mujer se iba en silencio, Anko la abrazó llorando a moco tendido.

-Por favor, quedate conmigo, Kaa san- pidió con desesperación.

La mujer volteó y abrazo a la domadora de serpientes y ya no pudo contener el llanto.

#######

 **Hace tres años. A los pies del Monte Fuji. Zipangu.**

Habían pasado años desde que Lescatie había caído y ya Naruto había corroborado el rumor de los Mink demonio cuando uno de sus soldados narró como un hombre serpiente violó a su prometida y lo que a ella le sucedió después. Lograron atrapar a ambos cerca de la entrada de su comunidad donde capturaron a todos y lograron arrancar de varios de ellos la confesión de que ocurría. Siendo muy obvia la participación de Druella en dicho fenómeno. Lo que le hizo sentir culpable a Naruto. Había pasado cerca de medio año desde que había oído rumores tanto de Kandankara la demonio que vivía en la zona, como de el espíritu del bosque que se le oponía y de una sacerdotisa que ayudó hace años a una joven recién convertida en Werewolf(1) a volver a recuperar su humanidad. Siendo el único caso documentado de alguien que lograba purgar el yomi de una víctima de la llamada "Monsterización" de forma exitosa.

Quizá fuera tarde para Ella, pero aún existía gente que podrían salvar.

Era tanto el Afán de Naruto por hallar a dicha persona que al no conocer la zona y ser de noche se perdió en el bosque y no se fijó cuando pisó mal y cayó desde un barranco. Lo último que vio antes de desmayarse, era a una naga deslizarse a su lugar. Al menos la naga no lo mataría, de no tener pareja.

Al despertar, lo hizo en una cueva que tenía más pinta de ser de un monje ermitaño que de una miembro de la familia de las lamias. Pero al reparar bien en el lugar, vio algo que llamó su atención. Había un camafeo en una rama que servía para resguardar la prenda. Cuando intento ver mejor sin tocar dicho objeto una voz furiosa lo detuvo en seco.

-¡Ese es mi mayor tesoro, ni te atrevas!- le grito entrando la naga…. Mejor dicho Kandankara que era tal y como los lugareños le describieron, sólo que el yomi en ella no era negativo, ella era un demonio bondadoso (2).

-Vale, vale, me llamó la atención que la forma del camafeo sea oriental, no pensaba ver que había dentro, si es tan valioso, así lo dejó, Kandankara san o mejor dicho, espíritu de la montaña.

-¿como saber que somos la misma persona?- cuestionó curiosa, ella por supuesto que sabía quién era él, era una ermitaña y todo, pero muy pocas personas no sabían en ese lado del muro, de la identidad del hombre que logró la hazaña de matar a los seis señores demoníacos (3) y lograr pacificar esas tierras. Y sabía lo que Druella hizo, de ahí que fuera tan cauta. Dado que ese era el gran mata demonios y probablemente seguía muy vivo el recuerdo de Ella; quizás acabaría por puro odio con ella.

Pero su cautela salió volando al verle cerca de él, mirarla sin una pizca de rencor.

-A mi madre le pasó lo mismo en mi hogar- respondió el Uzumaki- la gente se dejó llevar por chismes y su apariencia, así que no juzgo más que por las acciones. Si no sería tan hipócrita, como la gente de Konoha.

-¿Haz dicho Konoha?- preguntó la mujer con anhelo- ¿Sabes si ahí vive una mujer que tiene ojos achocolatados y mi color de cabello?

A Naruto se le hizo raro que le preguntaran por Anko, pero asintió, vaya que le conocía.

-A Anko Mitarashi no la trate mucho, pero si, es una de las mejores shinobi de la aldea.

Dentro de la gran variedad de criaturas creadas por la reina súcubo había una llamada Kunoichi, de ahí que jamás a las shinobi femeninas se les llame así en Occidente, para evitar confusiones.

Las kunoichi eran de las especies de monstruos y demonios que Naruto no persiguió, ya que su yomi no estaba corrupto, y sólo volvían a una mujer una de ellas, si era la voluntad de ella. Y como supondrán por el nombre, eran maestras de las artes shinobi que además eran demonios. También había una criatura similar llamada Amazona súcubo, de la que las tribus amazonas renegaban mucho por el nombre, nada más. Fuera de ello, eran como las Kunoichi, siendo de las pocas especies demoníacas que no se cazaron hasta su exterminio.

-¿Está casada ?¿Es feliz?- preguntó aún la mujer.

Entonces el Uzumaki le narró la vida de ella por lo que sabía, viendo claramente como la demonio enfurecía.

Entonces ella le narró su historia.

Hace años en el País de los demonios, el señor feudal y varios sacerdotes se reunieron y acordaron crear un biju artificial para meterse en la contienda como una potencia militar, dado que era la única nación del oriente con Yomi, sería sencillo crearlo si se sabía cómo crear esa entidad.

El problema era que la única con ese conocimiento era ella y se negó. Iba en contra del credo de la joven sacerdotisa esa blasfemia y se rehusó, hasta que amenazaron a su hija de ocho años llamada Anko.

Aquí fue donde la mujer le dijo que ella fue humana y que su nombre fue Akane Mitarashi. Anko había sido concebida para perpetuar su linaje de sacerdotisas pero ella cometió el pecado de enamorarse del padre de la domadora de serpientes y lo ejecutaron. El por cierto también le amó profundamente. Así que teniendo en su hija el único recuerdo de él, sobre todo por heredar sus ojos, a ella le forzaron a crear al Biju so pena de matar a la niña.

Claro está, era la única con el secreto, después de todo, su clan del que sólo quedaban ambas, era el de las más poderosas sacerdotisas del mundo.

Así que la arrojaron a una fosa común tras apuñalarla y dejarla ahí para que las bestias la devoren.

Ella usó un hechizo en si misma para salvar su vida y de esa forma perdió su humanidad, juntando yomi, sanó sus heridas cuando ya se la empezaba a tragar una enorme serpiente negra que sólo se comió sus piernas y debido a que cayó sobre cuatro brazos amputados, estos y el bicho se fusionaron a su cuerpo. Así que moviéndose furtivamente tras salir sin que le vean de esa fosa, llegó a enterarse que su amiga Biwako Sarutobi se llevó a Anko. Creyó que la mujer la adoptaría y ella viviría feliz por lo que se marchó al Este y se recluyó en el corazón de las montañas.

Ya que era bondadosa, a veces aunque sabía que no debía, sobre todo con las otras criaturas rondando, ayudaba a los viajeros. Pero ya que no había otra criatura creada por Druella como ella, los lugareños asumieron que era un demonio diferente.. De ahí la leyenda de Kandakara.

Al terminar, Naruto maldijo al Sandaime…. De nuevo. Algo le decía que él tuvo que ver en el sello maldito de Anko de algún modo.

Así que tras oír su narración, le preguntó si es verdad que podía revertir el daño de la conversión.

La antigua sacerdotisa dijo que sí, siempre que la víctima no llevará más de un año en ese estado.

Entonces él le narró que sucedía y logró convencerla de ayudarlo. Jurandole que algún día madre e hija volverían a estar juntas.

########

 **Tiempo presente .**

Pues sí, aparentemente el sello maldito que Orochimaru colocó en Anko iba más destinado a sellar su memoria que nada, una precaución que le pidió el Sandaime dados ciertos eventos. Así que tras eliminarlo, Anko recordó quien era la mujer.

Sí, podría ser que ella dejó de ser humana, pero su mirada cálida y compasiva seguía ahí. Y había oído que una poderosa sacerdotisa iba haciéndose cargo de enseñar a lidiar con lo que quedaba de la herencia de Lescatie. Sólo cambió su exterior, por dentro seguía siendo la mujer que más amaba en el mundo.

-Kaa san, quedate- volvió a suplicar Anko- no te temo, no me das asco, lo juró.

-Anko, yo…- se quedó muda la mujer que sólo sollozó sacando esa angustia de su corazón.

-Eso sí- dijo con un deje de enojo Anko en su voz- primero lo haré puré y luego… le debo dar gracias al Gaki.

-Ven, estamos invitadas a la cena de gala- mencionó la demonio- hoy es día de fiesta hija.

#####

 **Comedor real, noche.**

En el amplio comedor estaban reunidas varias personas de las que Anko y Hinata sólo habían visto a Kara , Bárbara, Satsuki y Asami, y bueno Anko claro que no conocía a Jenn.

Jenn, Kara y Bárbara estaban junto a una pelirroja de ojos avellana cuyo largo cabello caía grácilmente por su espalda que estaba semi descubierta. Llevando un sexy vestido de noche rojo que era muy favorecedor.

Anko tenía puesto un vestido de noche púrpura, Hinata uno negro que las hacia ver bellísima a ambas.

-Es un gusto conocerte al fin- comentó la pelirroja- mi nombre es Natasha Romanov pero tu puedes llamarme Widow.

-Un placer- saludo a todos la ojiperla.

-Aquí están sus asientos- indicó una mujer del servicio a ambas, Hinata estaba con las prometidas y novias del Uzumaki, mientras Anko Tenía su lugar junto a su madre.

Pasó un poco más de tiempo y el lugar se lleno de gente que ahora si no conocía como a los padres de Asami, Arashi (que si es Shanks de One Piece y Makino es Esa Makino) vestía una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro, mientras que Makino tenía puesto un vestido negro. Al igual que su propia hija, junto a ellos venían un joven que traía puesto pese a lo formal de su traje sastre rojo, un sombrero de paja y venía junto a una bella pelinaranja que usaba un vestido de noche casi en el mismo rango de atrevido que Natasha, sólo que era Azul.

También venía un hombre de ojos azules y 1.93 de estatura con un traje sastre negro pulcramente arreglado, venía acompañado de una mujer de cabello negro y ojos verde claro con un vestido de noche negro. (o si no, la pareja Superman- Los Lane de los 70's a mi gusto la de más química en pantalla, aún más que la de la serie de los 90's)

También venía una mujer muy bella de ojos azules y cabello negro que vestía una elegante toga roja en compañía de una mujer madura rubia (Si, Lynda Carter junto a Hipólita de su serie de TV)

Por último pero no al final, llegaron los lideres de los clanes Miyamoto y Hyuga con Ray y una familia más, de la que las nacidas en el Oeste reconocieron a Gohan.

Venía junto a él, una joven que en opinión de Anko tenía un modo algo Hinatesco de actuar. Vestía un sencillo cheonsang rojo igual que la mujer. Gohan llevaba un traje negro mientras que un joven que parecía clon del adulto que venía con ellos vestía un conjunto tradicional negro. El hombre vestía un conjunto tradicional naranja, lo más formal que Kale y Gohan obligaron a vestir a su padre.

Por último pero no al final, apareció el emperador en persona, acompañado de sus primas, su madre y su tía adoptiva.

Junto a las mujeres más poderosas del imperio venía una joven de cabello púrpura rojizo y de ojos café vistiendo un atuendo de gothic lolita. La joven se hacía llamar Riruka y era nada más y nada menos que el Sanbi en persona.

Apenas se logró la paz, Tier fue al lago donde se refugió su hermana para lamentar lo ocurrido con Yagura.

La única ventaja de ello, era que nadie en Kiri quería saber de ella por aquello de que su próximo contenedor fuera un Yondaime Mizukage en potencia y le habían dejado en paz, sobre todo porque creían estúpidamente que andaba invernando.

No era el caso, pero tras una larga charla, la hermana mayor logró convencer a la joven de ir a vivir con ella a una nación que pese a saber de ella la veían como alguien y no algo.

Actualmente Riruka era la regente elegida por Tier para gobernar al desierto Hollow en su lugar, por lo que ambas se reunían después de cuatro meses de no verse. Y en la semana del jubileo ni más ni menos.

-Lamento mucho lo que hice- se disculpó apenas las vio el Uzumaki- pero creanme tengo motivos para actuar de esa forma.

-Naruto kun...Estabas en tu derecho- le contestó enseguida Hinata- lo que te ocurrió no debió pasarte a ti o a nadie.

-Gracias mi Hime- contestó el Uzumaki haciendo que la cara de Hinata por segunda vez en varios años volviera a sonrojarse. Desde su destierro, la propia ojiperla sufrió su propia transformación. De entrada era fría y distante con muchas personas y fue cultivando un lado más impío para poder ser más fuerte y no dejarse pisar por nadie. Aún era esa chica amable y gentil con muchos, pero si ella te tenía en su lista…. Reza porque no salgas mal librado. Si eso le pasó a ella, entendía lo de su amado. Pero no dejó de doler cuándo la vio así.

-Bueno Gaki- ahora llamó su atención Anko- si hay Dangos y una copia del clon del gusano de Orochimaru en ese show tienes mi perdón.

-Para que conste, naca- le contestó Tayuya por él- los que están bañados con la salsa bien espesa son míos y claro que tendrás una copia en tu habitación.

La cena dio inició, asombrando a las del Oeste por el apetito tan voraz de Luffy y los Son, fuera de eso, la pasaron bien ambas, tanto que incluso olvidaron que los que venían con ellos, se estaban pudriendo en la prisión.

###

 **Mazmorra, una hora antes.**

-Neji Hyuga, Shino Aburame, Chouji Akimichi y Shikamaru Nara- llamó Alucard a los jounin que ya por obedecer se acercaron a la puerta- como muestra de piedad, el emperador manda esto.

Hizo un gesto y una comida para ellos apareció, una buena comida de hecho.

-¿Y nosotros que?- espetó Homura que olvidó su posición.

-Hay ratas, sean ingeniosos- contestó el hombre- por cierto Usagi san, el emperador lo sabe, por ello usted tampoco recibió comida.

Iruka se puso pálido. Algo que todos los jóvenes notaron.

-Si veo que intentan pedirles algo, seré muy enérgico en el castigo- mencionó casualmente- así que déjenlos comer en paz.

-¿Sabe qué?- inquirió el Nara.

\- En realidad siempre he sido jounin- admitió Iruka- el Sandaime me comisionó en la academia para evitar que Naruto fuera a salir de control y para poder manipularlo, dándole un "Nii san" para ganar su apego a la aldea.

No tengo idea de cómo lo averiguó.

Neji se acercó en pocas zancadas hasta el antiguo profesor y le dio un buen puñetazo que le rompió el labio.

-¡¿Y aún así se preguntan el porque la crueldad!?- le recriminó a los demás que no comerían nada- A ustedes y no a él y al Kyubi los hago responsables por la muerte de Hinata.

Y se alejó y se dispuso a comer. Lo notó entonces y esto se lo confirmaba. Pese a todo, sabía dirigir su furia a quien debía….. Y si arregló los combates, había una esperanza aún. Ojala tuviera razón. Idea que el Nara compartió. Así que sería bueno hablarlo con su viejo.

Algo le decía que debían de buscar pastos más verdes pronto.

###

 **Celda de las mujeres.**

Aquí la única que comía era Tenten, aunque sin ganas. Con lo que le iba a pasar a su mejor amiga, los sollozos de Shio, Mito y Kushina y la cara de Koharu, ni ganas daban de comer.

El ingenuo Naruto se fue, eso era bueno, pero en cambio se volvió frío y despiadado…. Al menos debía darle crédito de no ponerse así con todos, a ella la condujeron a su celda de regreso al igual que a su camarilla. A los demás prácticamente los llevaron a rastras. Por lo menos no dirigió su furia a ellos, aunque las pobres de Hin….

¡Maldito rubio!

##########

 **Al día siguiente al medio día.**

Si, vieron subir dos cuerpos y ser colgados y después incinerados. Eran golem de barro que imitaban sus modo de andar y su apariencia.

Las dos no regresarían a Konoha, porque Naruto no lo permitiría.

Antes de sacarlos de las celdas, se les regresaron las cosas que traían, dejándole a sus amigos unas sorpresas. Además de una respuesta formal a la solicitud y la amenaza de irse o ser ejecutados todos. Decidir fue fácil por las buenas.

#############

 **Ubicación desconocida.**

Una mujer de veinte años se encontraba en una bóveda de seguridad en una de las naciones elementales. En dicha bóveda el Sandaime guardaba ciertos documentos financieros que eran de vital importancia para los planes del Uzumaki para hundir más a la aldea. De obtenerlos la joven, sencillamente la reputación del Hokage y de la aldea serían destruidas para siempre.

"Sí, aquí están" pensó la chica tras revisar una nueva caja de seguridad dentro de la bóveda.

Tenía que hacerlo con el menor ruido posible, nunca estaba de más ser precavidos. Si bien en sus tres años recabando información para Naruto jamás ella y sus dos compañeros habían sido descubiertos por los sistemas de seguridad que se activaban con el chakra. Al final los quirk de intangibilidad, teletransportación y cambio de forma no requerían chakra y por ello los tres eran un buen equipo de infiltración.

-Kurt, los encontré- llamó por la radio de microondas a su camarada quien apareció, era un hombre atemorizante de piel peluda azul y ojos del mismo color, tenía dos dedos en sus desnudos pies y tres en las manos, además una cola de flecha se movía de forma perezosa detrás de él.

-Bien Kitty, salgamos, mi madre estará complacida al ver que cumplimos con la encomienda del emperador.

Sin duda que la aldea de origen de su monarca pagaría con sangre, cada lágrima de sufrimiento que le hicieron soltar.

 **Omake**

 **Hace seis años.**

 **Washington DC, Estados Confederados.**

Dentro de las instalaciones de un modesto café, mejor dicho en la terraza de este, en una mesa se hallaba bebiendo un café expreso doble un general de cuatro estrellas a la espera de un invitado. El hombre llevaba veinte minutos en el local y ciertamente aún no era la hora de reunión pero claramente el militar ya estaba desesperándose.

-Vaya, parece que llevara retraso en esta cita, pero te recuerdo que llegué puntual-se sentó el acompañante del militar. Otro general de cuatro estrellas vestían de civil para no levantar sospechas y se hallaban en un lugar que ciertamente no se esperaría que visitaran.

-Llegas tarde Lane- resto importancia el otro militar- ciertamente la hora de la reunión apenas inició, pero debiste llegar antes.

-¿Para que Ross, para presumir que el General Sam Lane tuvo que mover cielo y tierra para verte?- se burló el hombre- Te equívocas, ya bastante tengo que lidiar con lo ocurrido con Lois como para andar llegando mucho antes a verte.

-Algo leí en el periódico- sonrió burlón el otro militar- jajaja vas a tener de cuñado al Kryptoniano.

-Al menos mi hija no se convirtió en un fenómeno como la tuya buscando la cura para su noviecito fenómeno- contraatacó Lane- lo único que comparten que yo sepa es la simpatía por la causa que nos ha forzado a reunirnos aquí.

La razón de ambos para tener esa reunión secreta era buscar una cooperación entre Cadmus y el Pentágono de manera secreta para derribar al señor de la guerra que a su modo de ver amenazaba a sus naciones.

La noticia de que el Uzumaki ya había derribado a Hadler el gran señor demoníaco y a Sauron un demonio de gran poder que casi podrían considerar un séptimo señor demonio se había extendido por todo el continente, así como la forzosa huida de las de fuerzas del gobierno Mundial en la batalla de Shabondy, la cual fue muy costosa para ambos bandos. Uno de los generales del Uzumaki, Gold D Roger aparentemente fue herido seriamente en la refriega que no dejó al bando del gobierno indemne. La muerte del almirante Bolsario con el Quirk de la luz había sido un devastador golpe a la moral de la alianza de naciones que buscaban seguir en el poder.

Como ambos veían las cosas, el Uzumaki sería una seria amenaza a la soberanía de sus naciones y en interés común de ambas, debían derribarlo antes de que apuntará las baterías en su contra.

Al modo de ver las cosas de ambos generales, si no nacías, te criabas y vivías en el territorio, eras un enemigo jurado de ellos y eso les daba derecho a usar cualquier medio y digo cualquiera para derribarte.

Siendo una de las cosas que tenían en común. La otra tenía que ver con la gente con habilidades especiales.

Ambos creían que debían ser educados para ser leales al país y servirlo de forma patriótica hasta su muerte.

A Ross le parecía una idiotez que alguien como Kelly quisiera exterminar un activo tan valioso. Que les llamen mutantes de forma despectiva le daba igual, eran un bien de su nación y como tal, el exterminio no era algo razonable.

Pensamiento que Lane- compartía. Decirles Metahumanos como su fueran el pináculo de la especie a su modo de ver era ridículo. Eran simples activos que sólo tenían el deber de pelear por los Estados Unidos y engendrar más de ellos para la defensa del país.

Y había un nuevo señor de la guerra que iba ganando terreno, que pregonaba la paz y la concordia entre todos, metahumanos, demonios y demás. ¡Por favor!

De ahi que si bien, ellos no se toleraban, decidieron trabajar juntos.

La camarera trajo la orden de Lane y los dejó conspirar a sus anchas. Después de todo el veneno que puso en sus bebidas resolvería las cosas y ya que su quirk le permitía convertirse en cualquiera, las huellas sólo las llevarían a un callejón sin salida. La mujer que se hacía llamar Mystique también creía en el sueño de Naruto, pero lo creía muy ingenuo como para derribar a imbéciles como estos. Por ello, al saber de la reunión, decidió terminar con la amenaza antes de que está siquiera iniciará.

 **Omake 2.**

 **Hace tres años, diez de octubre.**

La celebración del cumpleaños de Naruto había acabado y el recientemente nombrado emperador se encontraba en su habitación, pero no se encontraba sólo.  
En este momento el Uzumaki estaba lamiendo profundamente dentro del coño de Kara con su lengua prácticamente besando sus labios vaginales. Ella todavía llevaba puesto su uniforme de gala, que consistía en una camisa azul con el símbolo de la casa El en el pecho y el faldón azul que apenas y cubría sus muslos y no llevaba bragas. Lo que lo hizo mucho más emocionante para él, es que Kara estaba usando sus poderes flotando en el aire hasta que su coño se niveló con su cabeza, lo que significaba que él podía agarrar y apretar su culo mientras la comía. Él Uzumaki acababa de comenzar a chupar su clítoris cuando ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cabeza y apretó su agarre tanto como pudo.  
-¡UUUGHHH! ¡AHHH! ¡POR RAO ! ¡QUE SE SIENTE TAN BIEEEN NARUTO!- gritó Kara con una linda cara que reflejaba placer mientras comenzaba a correrse y no veía nada más que blanco. Afortunadamente debido a que era de noche disminuyó su poder en un 85%, por lo que en este momento solo era tan fuerte como dos jounin comunes, lo que hacia que se tomara las cosas con calma. De día …. Fractura de pene no era algo por lo que quisiera ver a Unohana, así que el emperador siguió lamiéndola mientras ella se corría prolongando su orgasmo tanto como fuera posible y ya que él era tan hábil, debido a la práctica con su antiguo amor, ella comenzó a tener un mini orgasmo seguido de otro y otro más. Esto hizo que se cayera al suelo ya que no podía controlar sus poderes debido al placer que sentía. Naruto solo observaba con temor cuando Kara temblaba en el suelo, con sus jugos por todo el suelo de su habitación.  
Cuando finalmente bajó del cielo, miró a un hombre sonriente que la miraba, miró sus pantalones acolchados y vio lo que parecía ser un bulto entre sus piernas, así que usó su visión de rayos X y no estaba Sorprendida de encontrar su enorme polla presionando contra sus pantalones. Ella le sonrió mientras flotaba sobre sus pies a pesar de que todavía estaban temblando de su orgasmo hace unos segundos. Ella se acercó a él y lo agarró de la entrepierna mientras se inclinaba para darle un beso. Kara disfrutó el sabor que recibió de la boca del Uzumaki, sabía que prácticamente se estaba probando a sí misma, pero no le importó que le gustara. Ella siguió besándolo y frotando su polla a través de sus pantalones cuando ella se levantó de repente, él la agarró por el culo y la levantó, la llevó de forma nupcial al pie de su cama y le tiró sobre la cama y la observó rebotar unas cuantas veces, haciendo que su agradable busto de copa CC moviera un poco.

-¿me va doler? - ella le preguntó un poco mortificada, perdería su virginidad con el hombre al que amaba, pero no por eso dejaba de tener los temores que acompañaban a tal acto.

-Si lo admito, dolerá un poco-mientras respondía a su pregunta, se subió a la cama y deslizó su mano entre sus piernas y sus labios vaginales, comenzó a tocarla, haciéndola gemir en el proceso- pero si quieres podemos parar aquí, no haré nada que no desees -le dijo cuando comenzó a empujar su dedo medio e índice dentro y fuera de ella.

-¡Nooo, quiero esto. Nada de juegos, te quiero…. Dentro de Miiiiii!- gritó en éxtasis cuando su cabeza retrocedió y estaba a punto de correrse otra vez, pero antes de que pudiera, él detuvo sus dedos y le quitó la mano.

-¡NO! ¡Por favor, no! Estaba tan cerca, por favor, vuelve a poner tu mano dentro, te lo ruego- pidió Kara prácticamente rogando.

El Uzumaki solo la miró con seriedad y gruñó: -Te daré eso y más, pero primero ... desnúdate.  
Kara no perdió el tiempo, tan pronto como dio la orden se puso de pie en la cama y comenzó a quitarse la camisa, se estaba mojando mucho ahora que sus jugos fluían por su pierna y hacia la cama, siempre le había encantado cuando se ponía así el ojiazul tan serio y usaba una voz de mando muy persuasiva. Solo era humano capaz de usar chakra, pero cada vez que ordenaba algo, todos los miembros de su ejército entre los que militaban demonios y seres como Saiyajin, elfos o gigantes, incluido su primo Kal, obedecían sin cuestionarlo. Ella siempre había encontrado eso realmente atractivo, así que el hecho de que él lo usara en ella la hacía realmente mojarse. Una vez que se había ido la camisa, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a quitarse la falda mientras se doblaba para que su culo sobresaliera, movió su cuerpo mientras se bajaba la falda haciendo que su culo se balanceara hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha. Naruto tuvo que admitir que tenía un trasero perfecto que se ajustaba bien a su cuerpo, cuando terminó, se recostó en el borde de la cama y levantó ambas piernas en el aire, haciendo que su coño pareciera más apretado de lo que era.

-Ahora puedes hacerme correrme por favor?- dijo ella con voz de niña.  
Fue ahora el rubio quien no perdió tiempo en quitarse todo la ropa. Lo último que hizo fue quitarse los pantalones, lo que provocó que su polla brotara con toda su atención; se dio cuenta de cómo Kara se quedó sin aliento cuando la vio.  
Kara estaba completamente sorprendida de lo grande que era realmente Naruto, él era tan grande que hizo que el pene de su novio de la adolescencia pareciera en comparación su dedo anular. Sabía que después de hoy nunca volvería ser la misma, pues sería uno con el hombre que le había robado su corazón, aquel que se estaba abriendo lentamente y nuevamente estaba listo para entregarse. Está vez a ella. El Uzumaki caminó hasta el borde de la cama, agarró sus piernas y las puso sobre su pecho en posición de mariposa, besó con ternura ambas pantorrillas antes de agarrar su polla y colocarla justo en su entrada.

-¿Duro y rápido o Suave y lento?- pregunto de forma Dulce el Uzumaki , ya que solo metió la cabeza de su polla dentro de su coño.

-Rápido y duro, por favor, ¡apúrate!- gritó ella con frustración. Él la agarró por las piernas con firmeza y se lanzó hacia delante empalándose a sí mismo dentro de ella, ambos gimieron cuando se sintieron desde dentro.  
Naruto comenzó a golpear el coño de Kara con toda su fuerza, dándole empujes largos y profundos de que estaba golpeando su cuello uterino, porque todavía le quedaba un poco de su poder, no la lastimaba en absoluto, solo le resultaba extraño. Kara resultó ser una gritona mientras gritaba a todo pulmón

-¡SÍ! ¡MÁS RÁPIDO! ¡MÁS DURO!- cualquier humano normal se habría corrido allí mismo, pero el Uzumaki era un humano entrenado por su invocación personal Anri, para ser un campeón en la cama y era capaz de soportar puntos "apretados". Después de algunos golpes más, él sintió que ella estaba a punto de correrse, así que hizo algo que solo hizo con mujeres realmente especiales que le importaban o que eran importantes para él. Él dio un golpe más dentro de su coño haciéndola gritar de placer antes de que él se retirara completamente de ella haciéndola llorar consternada.

-¡NO! Estaba tan cerca …-pero él no la dejó terminar su declaración cuando comenzó a lamer su coño una vez más. Mientras ella comenzaba a hablar, Naruto se arrodilló y comenzó a comer su coño envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas mientras él la lamía con tanto vigor.  
Kara estaba completamente abrumada, sus sentidos se volvían locos por tanto placer que su cuerpo estaba recibiendo, primero estuvo a punto de follarla al orgasmo y ahora estaba siendo lamida por uno de los mejores amantes del mundo. -!AHHH! ¡FUUUUUCKKK! Kara gritó cuando sus ojos se movieron hacia la parte de atrás de su cabeza cuando vino y soltó sus jugos por toda la cara de Naruto, que sorbió con placer. El Uzumaki estaba tan duro que su polla saltaba como loca mientras bebía sus jugos; Él la seguía lamiendo para que su orgasmo durara más. Sin embargo, después de un tiempo que ya no podía soportarlo más, se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a sacudirse la polla,

-Ka-Kara im cum-cumming- dijo en el idioma que ella dominaba más.  
Kara se incorporó de inmediato y tomó su polla en sus manos,

-¡Cum in my Mouth¡- dijo antes de que ella imitara a " Garganta profunda". Esto al Uzumaki lo tomó por sorpresa con su movimiento repentino, pero se recuperó rápidamente y comenzó a follarla, sus bolas golpeaban su barbilla cuando entraba y salía de su boca. Su boca se sentía tan bien y su garganta estaba tan apretada, que no duró mucho, 20 segundos después de haber empezado a follarla. Él se lanzó con fuerza liberando enormes cantidades de semen en su boca. Carga tras carga de semen fue liberada en la boca de Kara cuando Naruto mantuvo la cabeza sobre su polla. Una vez que terminó, iba a retirarse, pero Kara comenzó a chupar su polla mucho más fuerte haciéndolo lanzar su cabeza hacia atrás y gemir cuando sus piernas comenzaron a temblar. Ella succionó hasta la última gota de semen antes de liberar su polla;  
Ella tragó todo lo que pudo; ella realmente amaba el semen de su novio, incluido ese exótico sabor a ramen que tenía, algo que hasta era gracioso si lo pensaba bien. Después de que ella terminó, Naruto descansó en la cama respirando con dificultad, este encuentro lo dejó agotado, Kara se recostó en su pecho con un suspiro de alivio.

Naruto miró su reloj en la pared y se dio cuenta de que habían transcurrido 30 minutos, la media hora mas divertida en su cumpleaños en los últimos dos años. Así que la envolvió con sus brazos y la acercó más a él antes de besarla en la frente y sucumbir al sueño.

######

 **Habitación de conserjería del palacio imperial.**

Una drogada para dormir Jenn, y unas fuertemente encadenadas Natasha y Bárbara estaban en lencería y suspirando derrotadas. Kara se les adelantó este año…. Pero ellas serían las próximas en festejar con el rubio de sus vidas el año que entraba.

 **Y corte.**

 **¡Giro de tuerca!**

 **Sip, acostumbró a dar giros de tuerca a mis fic, aunque siempre hay constantes.**

 **Para quienes me han leído mucho tiempo por ejemplo, este es tanto la segunda vez que Naruto invoca kitsunes como que tenga por madre adoptiva a una versión alterna de Tier Halibel, la cuarta donde es pariente de Karin y Tayuya y la segunda donde parten al exilio con él.**

 **Pero en contextos muy diferentes en cada caso.**

 **Pero siempre con un giro de tuerca en esas historias.**

 **Así que si debutas en mis fic, diré algo que ya los más veteranos como mis amigos Shion145 o Virus pirata saben, no den por sentado algo porque podría no ser cierto.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	10. Perdón y olvido

**Perdón y olvido.**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei**

Si, me pase de tiempo, pero en mi defensa estuve en el hospital por un imprevisto que de entre lo malo, afortunadamente no era yo o uno de mis hermanos el hospitalizado.

El fin de semana sale "Hijo de una deidad" pues aún necesita trabajo en él,al igual que "Soul of Ninja, Holy War"

 **Reviews.**

 **Amivillegas.**

Listo

 **Virus pirata.**

Más o menos le atinaste….

Gracias por los deseos

 **Txpok2460**

Igualmente, servido.

 **Blabetri**

Thanks

 **Shion145**

Cierto, uno debe de fomentar el pensamiento crítico porque eso nos hace mejores tanto a nivel personal como a nivel social. Pero en fin.

Quizás solo es cosa mía, pero yo quiero creer que tengo lectores inteligentes en su mayoría.

 **Otakufire**

Por eso dije, no des nada por sentado….

Y si que van a arder

 **Jgm250500**

Se agradece.

Invocaciones personales:

Naruto, Anri una Kitsune de pelaje azul.

Tayuya, Cipalcoalt, Hijo del líder de clan.

Karin, Rarity

Maru, Elma

X…. (El invocador es sorpresa) clan de gárgolas, Ángela

 **Daisuke SSJ**

Gracias.

 **Stargame**

Eso espero también.

 **Invitado.**

Pues entiendo que no te guste, pero yo di pistas de que no iban a ejecutarlas.

Algunos como Shion145 o Yami por decir dos, lo vieron y me lo dijeron en un review, eso quiere decir que no me lo inventé.

Anko es muy similar en cuanto a personalidad a Naruto, ambos paria por algo ajeno a ellos, con la máscara de felicidad, pero llorando por dentro…..

Y Hinata que fue la única que vio quien era el Uzumaki antes que nadie.

Por ello son figuras que se amoldan.

Lamento que no te gustará eso, pero así lo tenía planeado.

 **Uzumaki 140985**

No fue cobardía, como se explicó, el prometió a Akane sacar a su hija de Konoha, no iba a ejecutarla. A Mirajane le prometió darle su oportunidad a la ojiperla. Y como mencioné arriba, di pistas de que no las ejecutaría, un capítulo atrás.

 **Yami el dragón negro.**

Bueno, sospecha acertada.

Y deja a los Hyuga… en fin ya verás.

Y espero verte en Holy War también.

Es una cosa que creo que hice inconscientemente, no lo planee así, si bien es un poco una visión de su país más basada en la Guerra civil, quise dejar lo mejor plasmado una versión del país.

Lo que nos lleva a Britania…

Britania se divide en cuatro Islas, Avalon que tiene al Liones como su capital y también al reino de Camelot cuya capital es Londres.

La isla del Trébol de dónde son las hadas.

La isla de Winchester y la isla de Liz.

Britania es el archipiélago,de hecho, son el símil del Reino Unidos.

Por ejemplo Babaria será el símil de Alemania, Aztlan es el de México, Fiore será el de Italia, Arabasta de los países árabes en el norte de África, Valaquia de los Cárpatos etcétera.

Y no, el maguito no sale, me jacto de decir que jamás he visto Harry Potter, así que imagínate mi opinión de esas novelas.

 **Arraia.**

YouTube are welcome ^_^

 **Konoha quince días después.**

La pinta de la comisión no presagiaba nada bueno y Hiashi tenía un mal presentimiento debido a que ni Anko o Hinata venían con el grupo que fue al Imperio Occidental.

Una vez reunidos todos, Danzō inició por Minato o mejor dicho le arrebató su turno de hablar para iniciar la reunión de los consejos para saber cómo fue la reunión.

-No la hubo- comenzó Jiraiya a relatar las cosas- desde que presentamos los documentos falsos sabían que mentíamos, pero nos dejaron a nuestras anchas, con una vigilancia que jamás detectamos…..

Y narró lo que vieron en Tirim en el día de los caídos y como iniciaba el jubileo irónicamente con un día de duelo por los caídos, y el cómo fueron llevados ante la familia real prisioneros.

-¿Y qué hay de mi hijo?- interrogó Minato a Kushina, respondiendo Menma muy enojado en su lugar.

-¡El maldito es el emperador y tiene el descaro de negarnos como familia!

-¡Eso es falso!

-¡Mienten¡

-¡Debe ser algún truco!- estalló la fracción civil en la reunión.

-¿Eso es verdad?- preguntó la momia mayor a sus lacayos que asintieron y contaron los pormenores de la reunión, incluso que la famosa emperatriz madre era el mismísimo Kyubi.

-¿Qué hay de Hinata?- interrumpió Hiashi- ¿porque no regreso con ustedes?

Y entonces Neji narro lo que creyó que fue lo que hizo enfurecer a Naruto, ósea el disque tratado, y como por una suerte de sorteo macabro, decidió quienes irían a la Horca por los demás, siendo Anko y Hinata las elegidas.

Derrumbándose Hanabi que venía junto a su padre que también se desplomó sobre su silla.

-¿Como te atreviste a socavar así mi autoridad?- le preguntó rojo de ira el Yondaime al Halcón de guerra que intentaba pensar como hacer que el poder del imperio fuera de él.

-Ese tratado de mierda que redactaste no servía, si queríamos volver a la grandeza, debíamos ser más agresivos.

-Eso parece más una acta de rendición que una alianza- le recriminó Shikaku- lo único que lograste fue hacer que piense dirigir sus baterías a nosotros por la menor nimiedad. Dado el trato que vivió aquí, eso fue una maldita provocación directa.

-Cierto, lo fue- admitió Hiashi mientras se levantaba para irse- Y por ello ni a él o al Kyubi los hago responsables por la muerte de mi hija, esa es de ustedes- señaló a Kakashi, la familia Namikaze y al Sanin y abandonó sin más la reunión.

La discusión de qué hacer con esa situación, parecía más una romería que una discusión (o el congreso de México) y no llegaban a nada, con Danzō intentando convencer de ir a la guerra, Otros con dejarle en paz y concentrarse en la alianza de Orochimaru y algunos más empecinados en hacer las paces como sea con Naruto.

Y hubieran seguido, si no es porque alguien abrió la puerta, la secretaria suplente de Minato, porque la verdadera, está ahí en la reunión.

-Nodoka, pedí que no se nos interrumpa bajo ninguna circunstancia- regañó el Hokage, a lo que la mujer sólo le dio un pergamino con el sello de la corte del País del Hierro, corte a la que normalmente se dirigían irónicamente los asuntos shinobi, debido a la imparcialidad de su nación y su uso de Samurái, eran vistos por las naciones shinobi como el lugar ideal para meter demandas y demás relacionadas a ellos. Y estas eran vinculantes, como los feudales lo habían acordado al término de la tercer guerra Shinobi para las controversias.

Minato tomó el pergamino, lo abrió y leyó su contenido, poniéndose pálido al terminar de leerlo. Siendo tomado por Jiraiya, luego, Shikaku y finalmente por Danzō, reaccionando todos igual que el Yondaime.

-¿Qué dice ese documento?- preguntó Shio a alguien, el que quiera responder.

-Es una demanda del Clan Uzumaki- respondió Shikaku- están exigiendo todos los bienes de su propiedad dentro de Konoha y el País del fuego, incluida la cuenta bancaria del clan abierta en el continente. Y la corte falló a su favor ya que el líder reconocido del Clan es Arashi Uzumaki.

Y es quien presenta la demanda.

-Kushina, ¿Hay algo que puedas hacer?- preguntó Tsume a su amiga.

Y es que básicamente con esa demanda, el clan Uzumaki le quitaría a Konoha el setenta por ciento de los sellos en la aldea, el hogar ocupado por la familia Namikaze, la cuarta parte del territorio del País del Fuego, la cuenta de clan más solvente y el símbolo en los chalecos de la aldea. Sólo con esa demanda, Naruto se aseguraba de poner una enorme diana de tiro sobre ellos, en espera que fueran sus enemigos los que se hicieran cargo por él de acabar con ellos.

Resultaba irónico que terminará siendo una profecía auto cumplida doble, la aldea en general en su momento creyó que si no hacían algo, Naruto sería el causante de su destrucción.

Y en su momento, una de las cosas que motivaron a Hiruzen a darle a Uzu una puñalada por la espalda era el temor que algún día se pusieran en su contra. Pues si, tanto quisieron evitar ambas cosas que sus acciones en vez de prevenir, fomentaron ese resultado.

-No, además que de al cambiar mi apellido renuncie tácitamente al clan, Arashi es el heredero legítimo si Karin y Tayuya no quisieron el liderato. Además, los Uzumaki en su conjunto aceptan a un líder y sólo le reconocen a él. Dudo que me respalden a mi como su legítima líder. Por desgracia la demanda es legítima.

-¿Y nos vamos a quedar así?- exigió Mebuki, ya era malo que la Casa de comercio del Occidente empañara más su reputación al negarse a tener su sede en el país ,en la aldea, como lo habían hecho en Suna, Kiri, Kumo e Iwa, siendo Jaya su lugar asignado para establecerse. Ahora el ingrato ex jinchuriki se atrevía a hundirlos más vía legal.

Una manera contra la que por desgracia no tenían defensa alguna y para la que no estaban preparados.

Ya que todos los papeles que Arashi presentó eran legítimos, no tenía la corte porque notificar a Konoha de la demanda de embargo hasta su resolución. Y dado que fue en contra….. Ustedes entienden. Estaban jodidos, si se negaban a entregar los activos, El clan y sus aliados podrían iniciar una guerra en su contra, una que perdieran ya que enfrentar al Clan Uzumaki era sinónimo de enfrentarse al emperador mismo. Y sin aliados a quienes pedir ayuda su derrota sería muy catastrófica.

Y aceptando, como dije antes, estarían heridos de muerte y sólo era cosa de ver si Oto, Iwa y Kumo cooperaban o si por separado, se lanzaban a destruirlos.

Naruto fue más listo y los derrotó sin usar su vasta maquinaria militar.

Algo que Shikaku admitía era un plan por demás brillante. Si que se perdieron de un maravilloso activo en la aldea.

############

 **País de los arrozales.**

Sasuke estaba entrenando con una serie de sparring puestos por Orochimaru para ayudarle a su entrenamiento.

Al sanin sin duda que no le quedaba mucho por enseñarle al Uchiha en términos de conocimiento o de acondicionamiento físico.

Sasuke había firmado el contrato con las serpientes apenas llegó a la aldea por lo que una de las pocas cosas en las que podría, aunque fuera lejano, enseñarle sería el modo Sennin de la serpiente. Lástima que era una de las cosas en la que tampoco podía ayudarle.

Otra de ellas era desbloquear el sello maldito, Minato y Kushina sí que eran mucho mejores a él en el fuinjutsu. A su modo de ver las cosas, la única forma de poder desbloquearla y de paso, hacer investigación de campo era ir al imperio, secuestrar a un Uzumaki y ver qué cosas podrían traer ellos de esa expedición.

-Si, debe de existir ahí una forma de recuperar mi antiguo yo- concordó Sasuke- y una vez que esté listo, El dobe e Itachi pagarán caro por lo que me han hecho.

-Entonces, Kabuto, reúne todo, partiremos mañana al alba.

Kabuto asintió, aunque algo dentro de él le decía que era una mala idea.

#########

 **Konoha, complejo Hyuga.**

En la oficina de Hiashi, él, su hija y su sobrino se encontraban en ella, leyendo la carta que Hinata les había puesto en las cosas de Neji junto a un par de documentos más, uno de ellos, una carta del propio Naruto, la que casi destruye el patriarca al ver el símbolo imperial en el pergamino que la contenía.

En la carta de su hija, la ojiperla narraba cómo Naruto arregló que ella y Anko fueran seleccionadas para la ejecución y su motivo para separarlas, dejando incrédulo al Hyuga.

Al final en el pergamino venía un sello de almacenamiento que al activarse reveló un cubo negro con un vidrio en una de sus caras, el cubo de activo de repente, era un proyector.

-Padre, veo que ya leíste mi carta- le saludó Hinata a su padre que lloraba al verla. Hinata estaba en la habitación que se le asignó en el palacio real, vistiendo un elegante qipao negro con el símbolo Hyuga en él.

-¿No es un truco?- preguntó el líder sin creer aún.

Como prueba ella les dijo cómo vestían y algunas cosas que solo ella y ellos sabían, cosas que dudaba Hiashi que le sacaran a su hija con torturas, por lo que se convencieron de que era ella y estaba viva.

-He hablado con Yaiba Hyuga, el líder del clan aquí en Occidente y ha accedido a ayudarnos a destruir el sello del pájaro enjaulado. Los clanes Uzumaki, Miyamoto, Senju y Hyuga son muy cercanos en estas tierras y si ven aunque sea vía proyector el sello, es posible eliminarlo, además, pronto harán una demanda a la aldea similar a la del clan Uzumaki, exigiendo a nuestra rama la abolición de tan abusivas leyes.

Al oír aquello Neji ahogó un grito de alegría, la pesadilla llegaría a su fin, todo gracias a Naruto y a Hinata.

-Sin embargo, padre lo mejor que puedes hacer una vez que eso ocurra, es empacar y venir a vivir aquí con aquellos que quieran un nuevo inicio. Naruto me dijo que si la aldea sigue presionando aún después de lo que les llegó hoy, destruirá la aldea hasta sus cimientos.

-¿Haría eso?- preguntó el líder que recibió un asentimiento de su hija.

-Me dijo que ya fue muy cordial con Konoha- respondió Hinata- si las cosas siguen así, si el Yondaime sigue de terco eligiendo a la aldea en vez de a la familia y amigos, la próxima provocación que venga de la aldea será la última. Él no duda que Danzō intentará algo, esa es una provocación que espera para así acabar con él sin que le recriminen algo, pero la próxima provocación del Hokage, será la última. No habrá una tercera oportunidad. Como ocurrió en el pasado, no tendrá misericordia con la aldea y acabará con ella sin importar que.

Hiashi asintió en comprensión. Y tomó el consejo al pie de la letra.

Antes respetaba a Minato por lo que era ,pero al ver que hizo a uno de sus hijos ese respecto terminó. Siendo intuitivo entendió ahora la actitud de Kouzuki y Tsunade en el torneo. Él se reveló a ellas. Y ya que la Sannin fue la única que hizo lo correcto de los involucrados en ese asunto directamente, era obvio que no le guardo rencor a ella.

Y tenía Razón Naruto ¿De qué sirve salvar una aldea, si para hacerlo sacrificas a tu familia?. Eso lo entendía muy bien su hermano. Él no se sacrificó por el clan o la aldea, lo hizo por su familia ,por él, su esposa y Neji. Con su muerte habrían elegido a otro líder, con ello Hinata y Hanabi habrían perdido el derecho a heredar el liderazgo, por consiguiente sus nietos estarían condenados a seguir portando la maldición que él y su hijo tenían. Pero al asegurarlas, salvó al futuro de su familia y de la rama secundaria.

Y Minato….. ya entendieron.

Así que tras esa advertencia, Hinata les contó lo que había Sido de ella en su estancia en el imperio, asombrando a su familia por lo que narraba la ojiperla.

###########

 **Frontera del País del Fuego y del País del Viento. Zona desértica.**

Un enorme pájaro de arcilla blanca volaba en dirección a Ame, en ella iban montados dos miembros de Akatsuki, Deidara el "Bombardero" de Iwa y el Marionetista Sasori.

Hace tres horas habían logrado derrotar a Gaara y lo llevaban a una ubicación segura para poder extraerle a Shukaku.

-Tres minutos y llegamos- anunció el rubio a su compañero que asintió en acuerdo.

Y todo iba normal hasta que una enorme mano de arena salió de la nada y de un golpe, derribó al pájaro,el cual apenas y pudo recuperar a sus pasajeros.

-Se supone que drogaste a Gaara- le recriminó enojado el ojiazul- Eso pudo ser peor.

-Lo hice- admitió el Pelirrojo- no se que demonios paso.

-Ese fuí yo- oyeron una voz en tierra, era un hombre enorme con abrigo, tenía una cicatriz que atravesaba el puente de su nariz, cabello negro y ojos color ónix además de un garfio en la mano derecha- bueno, tu turno.

-Fufufu, así se derriba a un pájaro- ahora oyeron a una voz a su altura- era un hombre rubio con una boa de plumas rosas, vestía una camiseta hawaiana rosa, pantalones cortos fucsia y gafas de sol magenta. Y parecía flotar a la altura de ellos.

-Red especial- extendió sus palmas de forma similar a Sasori cuando comenzaba a pelear.

Los Akatsuki pudieron ver salir hilos de la punta ver los dedos del hombre y solo eso…. Antes de que el pájaro fuera cortado en cientos de cubitos que los hicieron bajar aparatosamente a los renegados y a su objetivo. Él que fue atrapado por una mano de arena.

-¿Quien demonios son ustedes?- exigió Sasori a la pareja que se atrevió a atacarlos apenas aterrizó con ayuda de una marioneta con la capacidad de volverse un planeadores. Teniendo que ayudar a su compañero a regañadientes a no darse un buen zapotazo.

-Sir Cocodrilo

-Donquixote Doflamingo.

Se presentó la pareja sin más.

-Bien, será interesante asesinar a gente del Este- sonrió extasiado Deidara que comenzó a preparar todo para derribar a ambos.

Pero ellos claramente ya tenían escogido su blanco.

Un mazazo creado por un puño de arena obligó a Deidara a atacar sin tener totalmente preparada su ofensiva. Desafortunadamente para él, la falta de sellos a la hora de atacarlos por parte de ambos sujetos les complicaría mucho anticiparse a sus ataques, ventaja que ellos si tenían.

-Serás una interesante adición a mi colección- aseguró el Marionetista a su oponente.

-Fufufu, para eso tendrás que matarme primero y eso no va a ocurrir.

Los dos grupos se lanzaron a pelear, confiando ambos bandos en llevarse la victoria.

##########

 **Monte Myoboku. Mismo momento.**

-¡¿QUE CLASE DE BROMA ES ESTA!?- preguntó Jiraiya a Pa quien estaba triste por ello.

 **-Lamentablemente, el mocoso tuvo razón-.** Dijo el sapo con pesar- **lastimosamente, al intentar influir a la profecía para que convergiera a nuestros intereses la alejamos de ellos**.

Los sapos eran junto a las babosas y a las serpientes, uno de los tres clanes de invocación clase S+ más prestigiosas de su clase. Pero como las serpientes, los sapos tenían ínfulas de grandeza, intentando muchas veces de alguna forma lograr el prestigio que opacara al de los cinco clanes más poderosos.

Así que, al oír que ellos podrían tener en sus filas al famoso guía de los elegidos, claro que entrenaron al Sanin tanto como él permitió con sus capacidades. Para la mala suerte de ellos, Minato y Kushina no calificaban para ser los elegidos, no así sus hijos menores.

Y es que la profecía dejaba muy claro que los salvadores o destructores del mundo Shinobi, Irónicamente no pertenecían a él y serían un hombre y una mujer que tendrían cabello rojo y rubio sin especificar quién sería quien. Al ser pseudo jinchuriki y una rubia y un pelirrojo, el Sanin les recordó la profecía a los padres y ellos accedieron a dejar al contenedor del alma de Tier en la aldea. Creían que al explicarle a su hijo las cosas cuando fuera seguro, él lo entendería. Pudo suceder, si él hubiera Sido amado y querido en la aldea. Pero….. ya me entendieron.

- **El gaki y Kyubi encajan nos guste o no-** aseguró Ma **\- él es rubio y en su forma verdadera el Kyubi en realidad tiene el cabello rojizo, se ve naranja en la luz de la luna y en el pasaje mental pero es realmente rojo.**

-¿Están diciéndome que aquello en lo que hemos estado trabajando fue en vano?- preguntó nada complacido el Sanin.

Jiraiya tenía aún cierto complejo de inferioridad ante sus otros dos antiguos camaradas. Orochimaru era un prodigio natural, Tsunade también y además era nieta del Shodaime y sobrina nieta del Nidaime. Con el talento natural de ambos para el arte médico y el Taijutsu.

Y él no era nada, más que el huerfanito que tuvo la suerte por una estúpida tradición, de estar en el mismo equipo que ellos.

Al crecer y conocer de la profecía ,buscando la aprobación al fin de su sensei, le contó todo y juntos urdieron un plan para que está dejará a Konoha como la única aldea Shinobi o al menos como la más dominante y de lejos.

Que cuarenta años de planeación se fueran a la goma, no era algo que le hubiera parecido en lo más mínimo.

 **-Tristemente no-** admitía el jefe sapo- **y lo peor es que de acuerdo al Sabio Sapo, si deciden marchar hacia la aldea, no habrá ningún hombre o poder en el mundo capaz de frenarlo para evitar que Destruya tu hogar.**

Hablando de malas noticias….. y lo peor es que dadas las circunstancias, debía de informar a Minato. Ojalá que Kushina no estuviera cerca porque entonces podría irse despidiendo de su vida.

###########

-Espada desértica-atacó Cocodrilo una vez más al rubio renegado dando una vez más en el blanco, esta vez hiriendo a Deidara en el brazo derecho el cual se secó al contacto con la arena del occidental.

Creyó que sería un tío con habilidades bastante similares a las del jinchuriki. ¡ERROR! El antiguo shichibukai tenía poderes que se parecían en cierto modo en cuanto su versatilidad a la hora de controlar a la arena. Pero esa capacidad de volverse arena y su habilidad secundaria de drenar el líquido de todo lo que tocará había puesto la pelea del lado del gigante de inmediato. Con sus criaturas de barro secas, no estallaban ni al diez por ciento de su capacidad real de detonación, lo que significaba que Deidara tendría que recurrir a alguna otra estrategia para derribarlo. Tristemente no había nada que hacer. Esa Espada de arena ya le había inutilizado la pierna izquierda y ahora su brazo derecho.

Y por desgracia, Sasori no la pasaba mejor.

-Fufufu, ¿Esto es todo lo que tienes?- preguntó el rubio ex Shichibukai aburrido- Uno esperaría que alguien de tu reputación, sería un mayor reto. Eso sólo prueba la clara inferioridad en la que este lado del mundo está en relación al lugar de donde vengo.

A los pies de ambos había regadas piezas de varias marionetas, las cuales habían sido desgarradas por los hilos y los puños del gigante rubio.

Fue un error del Akatsuki creer que no sería un oponente tan demandante alguien que vestía y actuaba como Doflamingo. ¡ERROR! El hombre era una amenaza muy grande para él. Sus técnicas claramente era útiles para contrarrestarlo, lo que quería decir que el emperador había enviado a esos dos agentes a detener antes de iniciar, la extracción de Shukaku de Gaara.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!- Gritó de forma escalofriante Deidara cuando Cocodrilo lo enganchó con su garfio envenenados y lo atravesó con él.

El hombre simplemente lo arrojó como la basura que era antes de que su rubio compañero envolviera sus hilos por el cuerpo del Marionetista y desgarrara al tipo que probó ser una marioneta.

Así que, buscando bien en sus restos, halló el compartimiento con el corazón del pelirrojo , el cual aplastó sin miramientos.

-Fufufu, llevemos al amigo del emperador a su casa, aún tenemos que regresar con él al imperio.

El azabache asintió y lanzó una bengala al aire, casi al instante, una aeronave aterrizó cerca con algunos hombres que llegaron y se llevaron a Gaara, dejando al par de hombres aún en el campo de batalla.

Cocodrilo arrancó la mano seca con el anillo de la organización y decapitó al rubio, mientras que el tío de la boa recogió la cabeza y el compartimiento con los restos del corazón y los llevaron de regreso a la nave. La misión secundaria fue un éxito. Esperaban que Naruto ahora cumpliría con su palabra y librería a Baroque Works y a la Donquixote Family de Impel Down.

############

 **Konoha, campo de entrenamiento cuatro, mismos momentos.**

Ino y Sakura tenían la esperanza de que aún habría algo del viejo Naruto en el Uzumaki al que fueron a ver los demás, no esperaban ni que él fuera el emperador o que se atrevería a ejecutar a Hinata. Lo que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera a ambas, sobre todo a Sakura, por cómo lo trato en su momento, no dudaba que ella sería blanco de su ira en la menor oportunidad.

-Pe….pero .. - se quedó muda Ino no digería la información nada.

De los novatos que lo repudiaron la única que mostró un arrepentimiento sincero fue precisamente ella.

Rock Lee hipócritamente tras el anuncio de el parentesco del Uzumaki era de las personas más entusiasmadas por su localización, al igual que Sakura que quería quedar bien con los Namikaze. Algo que Shio y los demás claro que no le compraron. El problema era que una parte de los ahí reunidos como ella, tenían una visión más parcial y negativa de las cosas.

Los Namikaze por ejemplo, culparon al Kyubi por la actitud de Naruto, al igual que Sakura. Ino afortunadamente fue la única que de forma sorprendente se puso del lado de los demás.

-Bueno, ¿Que esperaban?- contraargumento Tenten- ¡Ah ya sé!, "Mami, hermanos no importa que me desecharon como algo roto e inservible, los perdonó. ¿Que desean llevarse a Konoha del vasto imperio que me costó Sangre, sudor y lágrimas?" Eso jamás iba pasar. Se las dejo barata, bien pudo ejecutar a su mami y a alguno de ustedes o solo a un par de ustedes y ya.

-Había una razón válida para dejarlo- se defendió enojado Hashirama.

-La lógica indica que al contrario, fue una mala decisión- se metió Shino- una profecía no debe de tomarse al pie de la letra nunca o hacer algo para intentar controlarla. Al estar ahora ustedes dos en el mundo Shinobi, los dejaría fuera de ser los famosos elegidos, es más probable que Naruto y algún Uzumaki del imperio sean esas personas.

Menma tomó al Aburame por la gabardina que usaba y lo miró enfurecido.

-¿Que me quieres decir?- gruñó.

-Ese algo bastante simple en realidad- mencionó sin dejarse intimidar el doma insectos- Siempre te has regodeado de que se te habló de una profecía donde el Sanin Jiraiya influiría en dos personas ,una de cabello rubio y otra pelirroja y que debido a esa influencia decidirían si salvar o destruir al mundo Shinobi. También siempre has presumido que esas personas no aparecían en el mundo Shinobi, pero que aún así, traería ese cambio y también dependiendo de la cosas, la paz o la destrucción.

Que seas pelirrojo y tu hermana rubia les hizo creer a sus allegados que eran los elegidos.

Veamos… el Sanin convención al Yondaime de dejar atrás a Naruto por temor a que el Kyubi los influenciara a ustedes y que aquí él estaría más seguro que con ustedes. Dejando atrás todos los puntos malos de esa idiotez, al hacer eso, finco la influencia en Naruto pues sus acciones fueron las que desencadenaron el destierro donde pudo conocer a Karin y a Tayuya Uzumaki.

Con ello, también la profecía alcanza a la elegida, hacen en el Este su vida y regresan aquí por alguna razón.

Y dado que aunque surgió en el mundo Shinobi ,Naruto está desligado de él, es lógico pensar que sus padres apostaron al caballo equivocado por tomar literal una profecía y encima de ello, interpretarla mal.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral debido a que a la mayoría les estaba costando asimilar la información dada por Shino, sobre todo a los hermanos Namikaze, si Shino tenía razón, abandonaron a Naruto por nada. Mito, Hashirama y Shio a diferencia de Menma no eran tan arrogantes como para sentirse el regalo de Kami por la famosa profecía, pero se consolaban en ella.

Para los hermanos era horrible lo que sucedió con Naruto, pero era un mal necesario por el bien mayor. Ahora resultaba que de hecho no fueron los elegidos, esa persona era a quien ellos habían abandonado como perro para jamás volver a mirar atrás hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Shino y los demás se retiraron al ver la cara de los Namikaze y sus partidarios. Era evidente que necesitaban estar solos para al fin, hacer conciencia del error que ellos habían cometido.

#############

 **Suna, una hora después.**

-¡Entierro de Arena!- aplastó Gaara a Joseki, el Danzō versión Suna luego de arrojar las pruebas durante la reunión del consejo, de que conspiró con Sasori para derribarlo y poder tomar el manto de Kazekage.

Al líder del consejo Shinobi de Suna casi le dió un infarto al ver un Javelin aterrizar a las afueras de Suna y a Gaara salir de él junto a Cocodrilo y Flare Corona, la líder de la casa del Loto en el País del viento y que tenía su sede en su aldea.

Fue ella quien avisó al Javelin que venía por Gaara de lo que ocurrió, haciendo que la escolta del Kazekage fueran en su auxilio.

Mientras el ruin tipejo intento sabotear los intentos de los hermanos del Kage para ir por su hermano.

Por ello le sorprendió verlo, convocar a una reunión de emergencia y presentar las pruebas de los atropellos del concejal.

Y como Gaara si tenía producto de gallina, usando su arena, asesinó a Joseki primero, por lo que ahora posaba su vista en los demás concejales cómplices del recién fallecido.

-! Misericordia Kazekage Sama!- rogaba un miembro del consejo civil mientras Gaara lo miraba con frialdad.

-Esto es una traición simple y llana- objeto Gaara- y a diferencia de lo que pasa en Konoha, yo si actuó en consecuencia.

¡SHURIKEN DE ARENA!

Y el concejal y los otros corruptos fueron asesinados por Gaara.

Sobra decir que los demás miembros del consejo ahora veían con mayor admiración al Kage.

Entre las pruebas que Flare encontró en secreto, había varias de ellas que mostraban que de hecho fue más el Consejo que el Daimyo quien desvío a Konoha los recursos y misiones para hacer ver a Rasa como un incompetente y así, Nominar a Joseki como Godaime Kazekage.

Si eso no hubiera ocurrido, la invasión a Konoha no hubiera sucedió y muchos buenos ciudadanos no habían muerto en Vano. Al Igual que Pakura….. a quien vendieron a espaldas de su padre a Iwa.

-Temari, Kankuro, es hora de ir al imperio a Saludar a un viejo amigo- dió por terminada la reunión Gaara- es hora de saludar a mi primer amigo y nuevo benefactor de la aldea.

###############

 **Hace dos años, Desierto Hollow, Palacio de Las noches.**

Tier y Naruto acaban de llegar luego del largo viaje para visitar al reino personal de la biju. Hace años, ella se había ganado el título de Reina Hollow tras vencer a Barraggan, el anterior rey del Desierto.

Los Hollow son espíritus que se originan en la naturaleza gracias a la influencia de los humanos, monstruos, demonios y Etcétera. Al pasar cerca del desierto, toman forma gracias a los poderes que hay en el lugar y adquieren una forma horrible o intimidante. Cerca del desierto, existe un lugar llamado Seireitei por los lugareños. En el existían los llamados Shinigami, humanos con un alto poder de Reiatsu o energía espiritual la que era canalizada a través de una Zanpakuto para pelear con más eficacia. Ellos consideraban a los Hollow algo Anti natural y los exterminaban de forma sistémica. Si podían.

De ahí a que ambos grupos permanecieron en pie de guerra.

Cuando Naruto y Tier arribaron, él fue a convencer a Yamamoto ,líder del Seireitei a suspender las hostilidades y Halibel fue a hacer lo mismo con los Hollow.

Pero al final solo los puños fueron lo que estaban dispuestos a oír ambos líderes y apostaron la vida contra sus oponentes a cambio de la oportunidad de hacerles ver las cosas.

Al final ambos perdieron, al hacerlo Barraggan, le dió a Tier el título de su nueva reina, ya que al desafiarlo y ganarle ,la tradición le convenía en su nueva monarca.

Así que al ver que en cierto modo, los Hollow eran similares a los biju, les enseño a tener una forma Humana…. Lo que al probar ser efectivo, sólo afianzó más su posición en el poder. Los Hollow como ella eran incomprendidos y repudiados. Tener un aspecto que no los marginaria vaya que les daba alegría.

Y por su lado, Naruto se hizo oír y convenció a los habitantes del lugar a unirse a su causa y hacerles ver el error de su caza de Hollow.

Eso fue en el pasado, ahora mismo estaban mirando las llanuras del desierto desde lo alto del Palacio, instalaban los sistemas colectores para crear un campamento para las caravanas que pretendían ir de la Tribu amazona de las Gerudo, a las Llanuras del Tránsito, llamadas así por ser el paso seguro de varias rutas comerciales entre los extremos oriental y occidental del imperio.

Para la reina Bijuu, era muy perceptible el hecho de que algo estaba atormentado a su Sochi.

-¿En qué piensas hijo mío?- Inquirió la Biju a su mayor tesoro.

-¿Crees que debería perdonarlos?- preguntó Naruto - ¿perdonar el hecho de que me usaron como señuelo?.

Naruto al final se había consolado con una idea, una que ese monje de apariencia temible le había compartido.

Leyéndolo la historia de un hombre que es vendido de niño como esclavo y que por varias razones termina como administrador de un país. Siendo eso lo que le permite salvar muchas vidas ,incluida la de su familia a quien vuelve a ver.

La narración daba cuenta de que a veces las acciones de uno, están destinadas a algo que no vemos, que debemos resistir hasta que el momento de la verdad llegue.

Dada la situación actual, claro que había un paralelismo entre José de Egipto y él.

-¿Crees que su arrepentimiento es sincero?- preguntó de vuelta ella- a diferencia de los hermanos de José, lo que nuestra red de espionaje parece decir que ellos solo quieren aliviar la culpa, no lo sienten realmente. Piensan que al final, al llegar a su cumplimiento la profecía, al menos podrán decir que fue por el bien mayor.

Dime mi Sochi, ¿Merecen el perdón?.

Naruto solo reflexionó las palabras de su madre. Era verdad. El perdón era bueno darlo ,pero solo si se ganaba. Uno no puede ir por la vida dándole a quien no lo merece su perdón ,porque entonces daría la impresión ver que siempre te saldrás con la tuya porque tus acciones estaban bien.

Lo que no era el caso. Tsunade en cuanto pudo, salió de la aldea y no ha vuelto, ella lo apoyó al hacer eso. Los novatos que estaban de su lado vivían en la aldea por razones que podía entender, pero Konoha ya no era su hogar. A diferencia de los demás, poca gente realmente había mantenido su apoyo y su postura sobre el asunto.

A ellos no debía perdonarlos, no había ofensa alguna.

Sin embargo, él hizo las paces con lo ocurrido, una cosa era que jamás perdonará, otra que odiara a la aldea. No buscaria activamente destruir Konoha hasta los cimientos. Pero si ellos lo cruzaban, no se tocaría el corazón.

-Creo entender tu punto, Kaa san- comentó al fin tras una reflexión- creo que ocurre lo mismo contigo. No los odio ya por eso, pero eso no quiere decir que no me alegraré si me entero que la aldea arde hasta sus cimientos. Si eso pasa, solo espero que hayan salido bien, aquellos que me importan.

Ya con más ánimo, Naruto y su madre fueron a una reunión con los Espadas y Riruka. Con las cosas en claro, decidió planear cómo anular a la aldea si decidían estúpidamente la posición que tomaban con respecto a él. Y por Kami que lo que pasaría no sería nada agradable.

 **Y corte .**

 **Jajajaja, las cosas se ponen en marcha y créanme que lo que sigue será interesante.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	11. Duelo de inmortales

**Duelo de inmortales.**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei**

 **Review**

 **TXPOK2460**

Pues no recuerdo cuáles son las tres que sigues… (si se, en fin) pero dos de ellas sí son de actualización rápida porque son de lectores fieles… la otra… bueno, ya la terminaré.

 **Blabetri**

Thanks.

 **Jgm250500.**

Algo así puede pasar… en fin

 **Amivillegas**

Continuaré si hay apoyo, de forma muy constante. Sobre el Harem…. Creo que así está bien...o acepto tu sugerencia

 **Yami el dragón negro.**

Contestado vía Mp.

 **Shion145**

Idem.

 **Virus pirata**

Cierto, pero ellos eran la opción más segura para derribarlos.

Y bueno, como solemos decir tu y yo, el karma es una perra.

 **Mariano538**

Todavía falta, pero ya mero.

 **Serenity Usagi**

Trataré de subirlo rápido

 **Otakufire**

Gracias por los deseos.

Y veremos qué pasa a futuro

 **Arraia**

Thanks. Yes, long live to the Harem.

 **En algún lugar en el País del Rayo**.

Yugito Nii corría a toda prisa a través de las amplias galerías excavadas hace mucho con el fin de ser parte del sistema de drenaje de la ciudad que jamás se construyó. La mujer había Sido vendida por el consejo civil de Kumo a Akatsuki y negándose ella a ese final, se metió a toda carrera, tras en primer asalto fallido contra sus captores.

Y si los rumores eran verdad, huir era la mejor opción si no quería enfrentarse al llamado dúo Zombie.

"¡NO ES JUSTO!" pensaba la rubia jinchuriki " tantos años de lealtad y servidumbre incuestionable ¿Y para qué?".

La organización solo tuvo que decir que les darían un par de raros kekkei genkai y listo, vendida.

Ella sabía que el actual Raikage no seguía la política de su antecesor con respecto a las líneas de sangre, el consejo era un asunto diferente. Por ello no lo culpaba a él, después de todo A había intentado y tenido relativo éxito en cuanto a ella en la promesa que le hizo. Prometió que ella jamás sería el arma de Kumo ,con todo y lo que eso implica y cumplió. Lástima que ella a diferencia del hermano menor del Kage y jinchuriki del Hachibi, no era respetada y amada. Le toleraban únicamente, había odio y frialdad en la mirada de quienes la rodeaban, pero no le agredían o eran malos con ella.

Y aquí estaba ahora, huyendo por salvar su vida, sabiendo que su sueño de sentar cabeza jamás lo cumpliría.

Y de repente, llegó a un callejón sin salida, teniendo las carcajadas del Sacerdote Jashinista, Hidan, de fondo.

-Perra, el ejercicio acabo, ríndete y prometo no sacrificarte a Jashin- dijo de forma burlona el shinobi. Claro que no pensaba cumplir esa promesa, pero no tenía porque decirle.

-Tendrán que matarme primero- se posiciono para luchar Yugito. Al final, si moría en combate ,joderia a Akatsuki retrasando más sus planes. Una victoria pírrica póstuma, pero Victoria al fin de cuentas.

-Hay que capturarla viva- apunto Kakuzu de Taki- lo último que queremos es que el Niibi este fuera de nuestro alcance por varios años.

Y de repente…..

Comenzó a oírse la obertura de Guillermo Tell. Y a oírse los cascos de un caballo a todo galope.

Pasaron veinte segundos y entro al lugar un hombre vestido de rojo, con una máscara que cubría su cara y un antifaz negro, traía dos katanas en la espalda y una valija deportiva en el hombro derecho.

Y venía montando un caballo de madera, de esos que hacen con el palo de una escoba.

 **-¡Oh, quiero Silver!-** se "bajo" del caballo el hombre y miro por detrás de su hombro- **Oye, si no te apuras, me quedaré con toda la diversión.**

Un apagado "Jodete Wilson" se oyó mientras el hombre miraba la escena y se ponía en modo "pelear" mirando fijamente a Hidan.

 **-Antes que nada chicos, si son de Latinoamérica, imagínense que hablo con la sensual voz de Pepe Toño Macías-** mencionó mirando hacia el costado, como si hablara con expectadores- **y Tú ¿Que clase de Kakashi Hatake eres?.**

-¡Oh si! Jashin quiere que haga un sacrificio en su honor y ha mandado la ofrenda- se extasio Hidan- bien, acabare contigo primero.

Y se lanzó de frente atacar al recién llegado y comenzo un duelo de armas entre el tipo y sus katanas y la Hoz Jashinista.

Mientras la rubia intentó escapar pero el otro Akatsuki le bloqueo la salida usando un jutsu de tierra.

-No saldrás de esta- señaló el intimidante sujeto, que fue pateado por alguien que llamo su atención. Era el tipo bjito del bar en el País de la Primavera.

-Tu oponente soy yo- se preparó a atacar,sacando sus garras que si bien si intimidaron a Kakuzu, fue hábil y no lo mostró.

Ya que no quería arriesgarse, trazó una serie de sellos y una máscara aparece en su costado derecho y abre su boca y un aluvión de rocas afiladas y en forma de kunai brota y choca con el pecho de Logan, que tiene una mirada de sorpresa en su rostro, lanzándolo a una pared al otro lado del túnel. Mirando al otro lado, ve el cuerpo del extraño sentado en la pared con los brazos y las piernas colgando del orificio de entrada.  
Levantándose, Kakuzu levanta sus brazos y suspira contento por el sonido de sus huesos crujiendo.

-Maldición, si no lo acababa rápido podría haber perdido un corazón- murmuró mientras acariciaba su muslo izquierdo que sostiene uno de sus corazones. Al escuchar algo, se tensa, pero pronto se relaja cuando todo lo que ve es a su compañero que se ve perfectamente bien, excepto por los pocos cortes en su capa. Tras haber acabado con el tío raro.

-¡¿Dónde tu oponente? ¿Dónde está ese bastardo para que pueda entregarlo a Jashin en una jodida bandeja de plata?- gritó Hidan mientras agitaba amenazadoramente su guadaña. Le cortaría a Kakuzu por lo enojado que estaba, una extremidad antes de destrozarlo y volverlo a juntar antes de repetir el proceso.  
-Llegas un poco tarde para eso- dijo Kakuzu mientras señalaba a Logan "muerto".  
Siguiendo el dedo de Kakuzu, Hidan miró a su sacrificio muerto antes de que pudiera llegar a él.

-¡Por el amor a Jashin, maldita sea! ¡Iba a sacrificarlo a Jashin!- gritó Hidan, quien intentaba quitarle la cabeza a Kakuzu como reemplazo de la de cualquiera de los nacidos en el Este, pero su compañero nacido en Taki atrapó la guadaña fácilmente.  
-No tenemos tiempo para que te comportes como una perra. Necesitamos volver con la Nibi a la base antes de que el jefe se enoje- dijo Kakuzu, sintiendo que Hidan aflojaba la fuerza en su guadaña para que lo deje pasar y se dirija hacia la Jinchuriki que se preparaba a luchar. Incluso Hidan sabía que no debía meterse con Pein. Puede ser inmortal, pero ni siquiera él puede sobrevivir si su alma es arrancada de su cuerpo y, desafortunadamente, el líder del grupo tiene ese tipo de habilidad.  
Ambos estaban a punto de reanudar el combate contra la Jinchuriki, pero el sonido de las rocas en movimiento llamó su atención. Mirando hacia lugar donde yacía Wilson y el otro sitio donde fue arrojado Logan, sus ojos se abrieron tanto como podían cuando vieron a ambos levantarse sin una sola herida en su cuerpo.  
-¿A dónde piensan ustedes dos que van?- Preguntó Logan mientras limpiaba un poco de polvo de su chaqueta de cuero tipo motociclista, antes de sonreírles a ambos. -No he terminado contigo, intentó de marionetas, al menos no todavía.

 **-Cierto, Kakashi pirata-** concordo Wilson- **Solo me saco de onda que tu voz sea igualita a la del señor "Pelos locos" solo que en versión Black.  
"**¿Cómo están vivos? No hay ni siquiera un moretón en alguno de ellos" pensó Kakuzu, notando que su jutsu de Tierra no hizo nada en contra del hombre bajito. Con la cantidad de Chakra que usó, debería estar muerto o al menos tener todas las costillas rotas.  
-¡Sí! ¡Ahora puedo sacrificarlos a Jashin!- gritó Hidan con alegría antes de correr hacia Logan, que se mete las manos en los bolsillos y sonríe con la misma sonrisa arrogante que ha estado usando desde que se conocieron. Hidan balancea salvajemente su guadaña de una manera muy impredecible, pero Logan esquiva fácilmente los ataques con un excelente trabajo de pies que Kakuzu admite que es impresionante, por lo que decide quedarse atrás y hacer que Hidan pelee en combate cuerpo a cuerpo mientras pelea a larga distancia contra el alocado ex oponente de Hidan.  
Después de otro intento fallido de intentar cortar a su oponente, Hidan tira de su guadaña hacia atrás para un fuerte golpe, pero su frente se encuentra con la de Logan cuando lo golpea con el puño cerrado en el pecho. Y luego siente como lo apuñalan las cuchillas que el hombre tiene, dificultando su respiración al apuñalar su pulmón derecho.  
-Elemento rayo: falsa oscuridad- murmuró Kakuzu mientras la máscara azul en su espalda se levanta sobre su hombro y escupe una lanza de relámpago que dispara a través del pecho de Wilson como un láser. Kakuzu sonríe, pensando que finalmente derrotó a su muy evasivo oponente, pero imagina su sorpresa mi querido lector cuando Wilson simplemente se queda allí con las manos en el bolsillo mientras se cierra el enorme agujero en su pecho.  
-¡¿Qué diablos está pasando?- gritó Hidan que está tan confundido como su compañero en este momento al ver al hombre enmascarado sobrevivir. La distracción le salió cara, pues ahora Logan amputaba su muñeca derecha haciendo que soltara la guadaña. Cuando el trato de hacerle lo mismo algunos segundos atrás, solo sintió la carne del tipo ceder y al llegar al hueso, parecía que su arma trato de partir hormigón. Incluso su preciosa arma se mello en ese lugar.  
No le toma mucho tiempo a Kakuzu llegar a una conclusión, así que se le endurecieron los ojos y se preparó para una dura pelea.

-Entonces, también son inmortales- dijo o mejor dicho hizo una declaración.  
 **-En cierto modo lo somos-** confirmó Wade, mientras desenvaino una de sus katanas y la apretó con emoción mientras sus ojos adquirían cierto brillo escalofriante. **-¿No es emocionante? ¡Una batalla entre inmortales! ¡Una batalla que puede durar años o siglos o incluso para siempre!-** exclamó , esperando una buena pelea con sus compañeros inmortales.  
"Esto es problemático" pensó Kakuzu haciendo que todos los Nara estornudaran.

#############  
 **Takigakure, mismo momento.  
** Takigakure era muy bien conocida en las Naciones Elementales por tres razones. La primera era el Agua Héroe que producen cada cien años, lo que le permite al que la bebe, ganar diez veces su cantidad normal de Chakra, aunque los resultados pueden resultar fatales. La segunda es el enorme árbol que domina todo el pueblo y sus alrededores. Es incluso más alto que el Kyūbi. La tercera razón es porque se sabe que la Aldea produce muchos Ninja hábiles y poderosos con Kakuzu como uno de ellos, pese a ser una aldea relativamente pequeña en extensión territorial.  
Esa es la razón por la que el primer Hokage decidió darles un Bijū para su propio uso, el Nanabi.  
Sin embargo, eso ha cambiado desde que Oto , Iwa y Kumo han estado moviendo sus tropas hacia Konoha. Estando en su camino y teniendo un Jinchuriki, el pueblo de Iwa se hizo cargo de Taki y después de una semana de lucha entre ellos lograron derrotarlos. Los shinobi del país homónimo a su aldea, dieron una buena pelea, pero Iwa simplemente tenía más tropas así como un Jinchuriki completamente entrenado para ser un efectivo perro de ataque que se llama Han.  
Después de tomar con éxito la Aldea, matar al líder y tomar el suministro del agua del Héroe, un batallón de Shinobi y Kunoichi se estacionaron en la Aldea como base avanzada mientras el resto de las tropas y su Jinchuriki se dirigían a las líneas del frente para manejar cualquier shinobi de Konoha que pueda estar en su camino. Nadie se preocupaba por el hecho de que el País del Hierro estaba justo al lado de ellos, ya que el País de los Samurai tiende a permanecer neutral en todas las guerras entre los Pueblos Ninja.  
Dentro de una prisión rocosa, con las manos detrás de la espalda, hay una chica de piel oscura con el pelo verde musgo y los ojos apagados de color naranja. Su nombre es Fū y ella es la Jinchuriki del Nanabi y también la actual prisionera de Iwa. Ella estaba allí en su fría prisión mientras espera que los Maestros de fuinjutsu del país de la Tierra lleguen de su Aldea y sellen la Bijū a alguien que sea leal a Iwa . El proceso la matará, pero a nadie de la Roca o de su propia Villa le importaría en lo más mínimo.  
-Después de todo, solo soy un demonio para ellos- murmuró Fū con una risa seca antes de toser, ya que no le habían dado agua desde que la capturaron hace dos días. Intentó pelear pero viviendo en una aldea que odia sus agallas por ser una Jinchuriki, no se le había considerado casi nada, ya que todos en la Villa prefieren una Jinchuriki débil que una poderosa que podría contraatacar, casi no recibió entrenamiento en la creencia de que con el poder del Biju atrapado en ella, a los únicos jinchuriki que debía temer eran a los del Hachibi y Kyubi. Tristemente Han probó que aún teniendo dos colas de poder menos ,al ser un hábil jounin, Fū no tenía nada por hacer realmente.

Estaba la bella pelimenta resignandose a su destino, cuando un lamento se oyó de pronto en todo el campamento, un grito tan desgarrador que le helo la sangre y no era para menos, pues estaba cargado de pena, miedo e ira, de forma tal que hasta las ganas de vivir te quitaba.

Y aumentaba su intensidad, al punto que , de haberse asomado por la ventana de su celda, había visto a todos en el campamento de rodillas y con las manos en los oídos intentando ahogar tremendo grito que generó una corriente de viento huracanado que empezó a causar estragos en el asentamiento.

De pronto el ruido ceso y casi al instante se oyeron varias detonaciones en el lugar, al asomarse la ojinaranja por su ventana, fue capaz de ver lo que parecía ser un hombre de cabello blanco y que vestía de negro, luchando contra varios Shinobi enemigos, antes de tomar aire….. y volver a soltar tan poderoso lamento.

Hasta que al fin, salió Han a su encuentro.

####

-No sé quién seas, pero vas a lamentar esto- se preparó Han, un hombre vestido en una armadura tipo samurai y con el rostro cubierto por una máscara.

-Daniel Fenton- se presentó el joven, vestía efectivamente un traje de Spandex negro con una De blanca en el pecho, de cabello blanco y ojos verdes, le sonreía de forma ladina al jinchuriki- pero en fin, prepárate a perder contra tu oponente.

Y aterrizó una joven que usaba una suerte de armadura con un domo por casco, era un traje robótico blanco con "vivos" negros y una F blanca en el pecho negro del robot, el traje era usado por una bella joven de cabello negro suelto, ojos violetas y peinado estilo gótico.

-Aunque normalmente me opongo a la violencia, haré una excepción- se tronó los nudillos la joven en el traje. Como los espías del emperador dijeron, Han estaba más allá de la salvación con el cerebro tan lavado por su aldea para serles leal. Bueno, mientras Danny se encargaba de rescatar a Fū, ella le daría a Han una paliza antes de someterlo para llevarlo al imperio- Sam Manson. Prepárate a perder.

#######

 **Bosque de los jadeos, frontera entre el Imperio del Este y el país de la tierra, una noche atrás.**

Las órdenes de Danzō Shimura eran incuestionables, al contingente ANBU que se había infiltrado en ese lado del muro que separaba al Oriente del Occidente, se le había dado la labor de ver que podían secuestrar para llevarlo de vuelta a Konoha y así aumentar el poder de su señor.

Ciertamente había Sido muy fácil pasar la seguridad de risa en ese punto de la frontera que parecía invitarte a pasar por él, bueno, eso en el futuro cercano sería la perdición del emperador.

Iban caminando al amparo de la noche en el bosque donde eran perceptibles algunos jadeos y gemidos que no eran de dolor, eran digamos…. De placer. De tener aún emociones, sin duda que de menos, todos los shinobi tendrían el rostro rojo por la pena de oír los murmullos de cierta actividad "ricolina" que parecía venir de todas partes del bosque.

Sai, uno de los más efectivos y leales esbirros de Danzō iba comandando la misión, la primera que comandaba, pagando caro esa novates, cuando menos se dió cuenta, además de los jadeos, se oían zumbidos ahogados cada vez más cerca y un olor delicioso de tipo frutal comenzó a inundar el ambiente. Era tan exquisita la fragancia que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sai y su unidad tuvieron una emoción, la curiosidad.

Así que se dirigieron a la dirección donde se volvía más fuerte el olor y vieron algo por lo que cualquier hombre heterosexual o mujer lesbiana mataría por hacer.

Una mujer de piel, cabello, ojos, etcétera, verde estaba siendo besada tiernamente en todo su cuerpo por otra mujer que parecía estar disfrazada de abeja. Ambas mujeres estaban dentro de una enorme flor lila, tan grande que podía contener a dos personas dentro de ella, siendo la fuente de los ahogados gemidos de placer, pues la lengua de la chica abeja sabía dónde y cómo lamer la piel de la otra, haciéndola gozar a lo grande.

De pronto, varias enredaderas se enroscaron en los ANBU, arrastrandolos a varias partes dentro del bosque, quedando solo Sai y otro miembro de Raíz que fueron sometidos por otras enredaderas, impidiendo que usen las manos para pelear.

-!Esto es maravilloso!- exclamó muy contenta la mujer de piel verde mientras acercaba a sus prisioneros hacia ella y la abeja, al reparar mejor en ella, Sai noto dos cosas, que en realidad la planta y la chica eran una misma criatura, lo segundo era su gran parecido a Ino Yamanaka, a quien Sai había visto cuando ella coqueteaba con Sasuke Uchiha. Tras el destierro, Sai ocupó el lugar del Uzumaki en el equipo siete, de ahí que le conociera. Irónico que ahora que iba a morir, una de las pocas personas por las que sentía algo que no sabía describir, fuera lo último que viese…. ¿O no?- tanto tiempo deseando que mi fragancia atraiga a un marido… y obtuve uno y uno para mi amiga Haneko.

Haneko asintió encantada, por cierto, tenía un increíble parecido a Sakura Haruno, con un poco más de nalga y unas piernas más delineadas.

-No obtendrán nada de nosotros- aclaró Sai- No seremos nada de ustedes.

Ambas hicieron un mohín, si que eran tozudos estos tíos. Así que sin perder tiempo, la chica planta beso a Sai en los labios de forma pasional, al principio él se resistió, pero el sabor dulce de esos labios comenzó a jugarle en contra y antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba dentro de la flor, desnudo y besando con lujuria a la hermosa Arlune.

La Arlune produce un néctar con propiedades afrodisíacas que es muy irresistible, al besar al ANBU lo desarmó en el acto. Igualmente, la abeja hizo lo mismo con el otro. Y ya que ella había recolectado mucho néctar en su estómago, lo regurgito en la boca de su "esposo" en forma de miel, volviendo dócil al shinobi que fue conducido a la colmena. Que bueno que su reina ya tenía a su propio marido, porque ella podría conservarlo.

La razón para que esa zona del imperio estuviera "desprotegida" obedecía a que Naruto hizo un trato con las Arlunes, centauros unicornio, abejas, Hollstauros (minotauros tipo vaca y muy dóciles) y con las Kunoichi de esa región. Podrían quedarse con las personas que saltarán el muro de ese lado, pero debían avisar para que se les pudiera interrogar más tarde.

Ya que el yomi en ellas no era maligno, incluso los sellos en la boca de los esbirros del Halcón estaba siendo disuelto por el néctar y la miel. Por lo que sería muy fácil para el interrogador sacar toda la información que quisiera. También ayudaba que los "esposos" de las Arlune para complacer a sus esposas, dijeran la verdad, so pena de ser separados de ellas… lo que no aceptarían.

Curioso, el escuadrón enviado por Danzō para buscar potenciales reclutas, terminó siendo el reclutado.

#######

 **Cueva en el país del Rayo, tiempo presente.**

La pelea entre Logan, Wilson, Hidan y Kakuzu fue brutal y encarnizada, Yugito pudo apreciar la pelea entre cuatro inmortales, donde dos de ellos tenían claramente la ventaja.

Las armas punzo cortantes eran ineficaces para decapitar y cercenar a Logan y Wilson podía regenerar cada miembro que le era amputado.

Al final, fue una larga lucha de desgaste, donde cambiando periódicamente de adversario, ambos Akatsuki cayeron.

Primero fue Hidan que fue decapitado por Wilson dejando después la cabeza del peliplata al cuidado de la rubia, ya con él fuera, Kakuzu cayó más rápido, Logan había logrado matar a dos de sus corazones, Wilson uno, dejando la cuenta en un tres a dos, siendo Logan el que se llevó el honor de atribuirse la muerte del nacido en Taki

Ahora, simplemente estaba esperando a que los refuerzos de ellos los sacaran de la construcción.

Tras matar a ambos, ellos le dieron el pergamino con la carta que Naruto les pidió darle a ella.

En ella, le ofrecía asilo político, por el simple hecho de ser en cierto modo familia. En la carta había ciertas cosas que al Nibi le hicieron ver que su hermana vivía en el Este y era apreciada, por lo que convenció a su carcelera a aceptar la oferta.

Yugito estaba pensando en que pasaría en Kumo cuando A notará que ella faltaba ,cuando una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos color almendras llegó atravesando la roca sólida como no fuera más que aire.

-Ya se la saben, denme la mano y no se suelten en lo que los sacó de esta- indico más para Yugito la muchacha que para sus compañeros en esta misión.

#########

 **Taki, mismo momento.**

Han la estaba pasando muy mal, sin duda alguna. Esa chica dentro de extraña armadura le estaba dando la de su vida, peor aún, el otro chico ya había asaltado la prisión de la Nanabi y ya estaba apunto de liberarla. Algo debía de hacer para no fallar.

En este momento, usar hasta la tercer cola era su mejor opción, sin embargo no podía arriesgarse a usarla. El traje aparentemente podía absorber los jutsu para usar la energía para sí mismo y la tercera cola básicamente lo convertía en una máquina de lanzar jutsus. La fuerza física sería su única oportunidad de vencer y eso era SÍ ese escudo que usaba cuando intentaba darle con todo, se había apagado o agotado.

Las dos últimas colas estaban terminantemente prohibidas. Al menos, rodeado hasta cierto punto por shinobi de Iwa. En ellas perdía el control y si bien un leproso recibiría mejor trato que él en su Aldea, lo condicionaron a ser leal hasta la muerte, sin atentar contra cualquier nacido en su País. Lo que le jugaba en contra en este momento.

Pues al activar la tercera cola y lanzarse con un potente Lariat, la joven lo atrapó con relativa facilidad y comenzó a azotarlo ida y vuelta en el piso.

Hasta quedar inconsciente.

-Se que puedes oírme Kokuo- dijo la joven viendo en dirección a Han- a quien tú conoces como Kurama nos ha enviado a estas tierras para poderte llevar al imperio, donde serás considerado cualquier cosa menos un ser irracional o arma. No temas.

El motivo para hacer eso era evitar que el caballo delfín intentará defenderse estando su carcelero inconsciente. Y al usar el antiguo nombre de su emperatriz, le demostraba que hablaba con sinceridad.

Daniel llegó volando y cargando a una debilidad Fū de forma nupcial y momentos después un Quinjet aterrizaba para llevarse a ambos jinchuriki al Imperio. Dejando atrás un campamento arrasado por dos adultos jóvenes que vencieron a uno de los mejores batallones de Iwa y a su más poderoso jinchuriki.

 **Omake.**

 **Línea de tiempo.**

 **Hace 8 años.**

 **17 de abril.**

Naruto es desterrado de Konoha, se encuentra con sus primas en El país de las Olas dos días después, tras perder a los ANBU Raíz de Danzō.

 **20 de abril.**

Inician el viaje al Muro occidental que está en la frontera entre Kumo e Iwa ( como bien me lo recordó un lector,Suna queda muy al Oriente del muro, no pueden hacer frontera)

En el País de la Primavera, la familia Namikaze oye la historia de cómo el equipo Siete, pero sobre todo Naruto, les ayudó a liberarse del tirano Doto. Deciden ir al País del Té a visitar a un amigo de Kushina.

 **21 de abril.**

Debido a que Tayuya está convaleciente y que No tienen como saltar el muro, viajan al valle de Ascalon en el mundo de las invocaciones. Ahí Naruto, Tayuya y Karin obtienen un contrato clase S++ (clase SSS pues) y logran saltar al Muro.

 **22 de abril**.

Llegan al pueblo de Ginger y conocen a un agricultor llamado Son Goku y a su esposa Caulifla. Días después Naruto enfrenta a Jin Lo, señor de la guerra local y lo derrota apenas.

Tras un apasionado discurso, Gokú y su familia deciden ayudar a Naruto a abatir a los tiranos en estas tierras.

 **29 de mayo.**

Con ayuda del clan Hyuga, así como de un joven Po y de los Cinco Furiosos, derrotan al señor de la guerra Shen.

 **16 de junio.**

Los Uzumaki conocen a Arashi Uzumaki quien los invita a conocer al Capitán pirata Gold D. Roger. Naruto convence a Roger de ayudarlo en su objetivo.

 **17 de junio.**

Batalla de Arabasta, Naruto, Tayuya, Karin y miembros de la cuarta división de Gold, D Roger, donde Arashi es el comandante, desenmascaran al Shichibukai Crocodile con respecto a su plan para llevar a cabo un golpe de estado.

Arabasta firma un tratado de neutralidad con el señor de la guerra.

 **20 de junio**.

Edward Newgate alías Barbablanca y su flota pirata se unen a Naruto en su lucha por la pacificación.

 **23 de junio.**

Comienzan a reunirse los Uzumaki que estaban dispersos en el Este, siendo la familia de Arashi y algunos Uzumaki más, los primeros en jurarle lealtad a Naruto.

 **21 de julio.**

Primer encuentro entre el ejército revolucionario de Naruto y un subordinado de un señor demoníaco. Naruto y la tercera división de Barbablanca hacen retroceder al ejército de "Inmortales" comandados por el único general humano del Señor demoníaco Hatler, Junkel, en la batalla de Guardia en la Tierra Media.

 **15 de agosto**

Batalla de de Gondor. Aragón es restituido como legítimo gobernante del más importante reino en la tierra Media.

 **7 de septiembre.**

Naruto conoce a los gobernantes del reino de Zou, Zou se niega a ponerse de su lado.

 **19 de septiembre.**

Batalla de Helm, un joven Son Gohan peleando con la décima división de Roger, logra derrotar al general de Hatler, Cocodine, rompiendo el cerco a la ciudad. (Si, aquí Sauron no manda solo en cierto modo).

 **1 de Octubre.**

Naruto derrota en Múnich, en Babaria, a el señor de la guerra.

 **10 de octubre.**

Regreso de la familia Namikaze a Konoha.

 **20 de octubre.**

Batalla de Chichén Itzá, el gobierno Mundial accede ayudar al Dr Pejelagarto, dictador de Aztlán ( favor de abstenerse Chairos) enviando al general Kizaru y a dos divisiones de la Marina a socorrerlo.

 **27 de octubre.**

Las Olas y la Primavera rompen relaciones comerciales con el País del Fuego y Konoha.

 **31 de octubre.**

Batallas de Calakmul en Aztlan, Caprica en la Tierra Media y de Markinzet en la región de los Oasis. Todas son victorias para el ejército revolucionario.

 **8 de noviembre.**

Naruto idea ir luchando un cuadrante a la vez, centrando su atención,tras dividir en cuatro un mapa del imperio y numerar a "polo norte" con los número al "Sur" con el tres y el cuatro, de momento en el cuadrante 2, donde tendrá encontronazos sobre todo con el Yonko Kaido y con la señora demonio Debonair.

Además de los que tendrá con el gobierno Mundial.

 **30 de noviembre.**

Batalla de Ping Dao, Tayuya casi es asesinada por el comandante de la tercera división de Kaido, X Drake. Naruto lo asesinaría tres días después.

 **7 de diciembre.**

Batalla de Marcianópolis en el reino de Fiore, con ello logra evitarse que Debonair conquiste Fiore al evitar que se haga de la capital industrial del Reino.

Naruto conoce a Mirajane Strauss.

 **20 de diciembre.**

Hecho Moría uno de los Shichibukai secuestra a Karin, Naruto, Tayuya, Luffy comandante de la décimo segunda división de Roger, su primer oficial Roronoa Zoro y el resto de su tripulación se adentran en su escondite en el reino de Valaquia.

 **22 de diciembre.**

Moria es asesinado junto a Bartolomé Kuma que fue enviado por el gobierno Mundial como respaldo de Moria.

 **1 de enero.**

Batalla de año nuevo en el reino de Galia, en la ciudad de Reims. Con ello evitan que el general hechicero de Hatler, Zaboera, logré ganar un buen punto de apoyo para conquistar ese reino.

 **13 de enero.**

Jack de La sequía, una de las llamadas Calamidades de Kaido es herido de gravedad por Gohan en la batalla de Alcalá. Con esa derrota, Kaido no puede conquistar en un primer intento el reino de Iberia.

 **29 de enero.**

Goku mata a Hideki "Zorro negro", uno de los mejores generales de Debonair en la batalla de Stalingrado. También hiere a Alcione, su más fiel generala.

 **5 de Febrero.**

Batalla de Dunkerque en el Reino de la Galia, el Gobierno Mundial es expulsado de esa nación.

 **21 de Febrero.**

Jack ataca al reino de Zou, Naruto termina asesiandolo y Goku junto a su esposa y su hijo mayor acaba con su ejército.

Los líderes de la Tribu Mink aceptan ser aliados del ejército revolucionario.

 **23 de febrero.**

Otro importante contingente de Uzumaki y todo el clan Senju se unen al ejército revolucionario. Los clanes Hyuga, Miyamoto y Senju le juran lealtad al Uzumaki.

 **3 de Marzo.**

Primer enfrentamiento entre Goku y el más poderoso general de Hatler, Varan el Rey Dragón.

 **9 de marzo.**

Donquixote Doflamingo es derrocado en Dressrosa. La princesa Rebecca es puesta en el trono que legítimamente le corresponde.

 **18 de marzo.**

Batalla de Céfiro, al subestimar a las fuerzas de Naruto, Debonair pierde a MS de la mitad de sus tropas y a su hija Luz.

 **22 de Marzo.**

Debonair ataca en persona al ejército Revolucionario con lo mejor que tiene.

 **27 de Marzo.**

Debonair tiene el "honor" de ser la primera de los seis señores demoníacos en caer.

 **6 de abril.**

Inicia la batalla de Tenochtitlan, diez días después, el Dr Pejelagarto se rinde tras haber Sido expulsado el ejército del Gobierno Mundial.

 **10 de abril.**

Batalla de Kyoto en Zipangu. Kaido es asesinado tras pelear con Roger y Barbablanca.

 **15 de abril.**

Ahora comienza a moverse al cuadrante del Mapa con el número cuatro que está debajo del número dos.

En este cuadrante, Charlotte Linlin, Sauron, Hatler y Cold serán los principales desafíos junto al gobierno Mundial.

 **Y corte.**

 **Omake que espero sea de ayuda.**

 **Por ahí si alguien quiere hacer el fic de que ocurrió en los años de guerra, ahí está la Guía.**

 **Aclaro que Tierra Media es la región que literalmente es la mitad del continente. Osea que está en el ecuador, no porque sea Esa tierra Medía. Aunque Sauron si tiene incidencia, Hatler y Debonair evitaban que pudiera moverse con más libertad.**

 **En fin. Veremos qué hace Iwa cuando sepan que ocurrió con Han y con Fū.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	12. Uzumaki

**Uzumaki.**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei**

 **Review**

 **Yami el dragón negro.**

Si investigue la leyenda que mencionas, el junto a Meteorix, Katzandra y el Maestro Granizo son los "campeones" de Aztlán.

Admito que la pelea no explotó todo el potencial , error de mi parte y uno grave, intentaré corregir eso.

Lo de Sasuke y los demás, hasta dos capítulos sabrás que pasó.

 **Amivillegas**

Si, soy Anti AMLO, pero lo de Dr Pejelagarto lo recordé por una vieja revista de Conozca más donde hacían el chiste de películas que el Santo no logro protagonizar ente ellas "Santo vs el Dr Pejelagarto" y "Santo vs los Zombies de San Lázaro" o "Santo vs Las chicas buena onda" que delata que tan vieja es la revista.

 **Shion145**

Como Yami apunto, son equipos a modo para cada dupla de Akatsuki, imagina a la de Nagato y Konan… y como le dije a Yami, un feo error mío, no me salió un mejor Deadpool.

 **Virus pirata**

Más que nada es un engaña pendejos, y por las cosas, es lo que más abundante en el país…. En fin.

De hecho el mundo de Monster girl encyclopeia es peligroso sobre todo si eres mujer. Bueno, hombre también, pero depende de tu suerte. Las abejas, arlunes o Hostauro son de lo mejor que te puede pasar si te topas a un monstruo, están los que te violan,causado muerte por Snu Snu, los que te secuestran….. y los que convierten en sucubo etc a las mujeres….. es muy peligroso y solo djee una muestra en el continente occidental. Sobre qué tan difícil es pasar a ese lugar, no lo es, el bosque se encarga de la seguridad.

PD, si saltas el muro, espero que te encuentres con un minotauro. Muajaja, muerte por …..

 **TXPOK2460**

Ya sabía, gracias por seguirme mi fiel lector.

 **Blabetri**

Gracias

 **Serenity Usagi**

Siento que no te gusto… en fin, gracias por el review

 **Otakufire**

Gracias por las porras.

 **Arraia.**

You are welcome.

 **Otakunero (capítulo 2)**

Si, Ponies que no son tan blandos como sus versiones de MLP.

 **Crisol, Imperio del Este Unificado.**

 **Esa misma noche.**

El reencuentro entre los dos grandes amigos fue emotivo y conmovedor, tanto para los hermanos de Gaara como para los familiares del Uzumaki. Si bien, por la visita de la comitiva de Konoha tuvo que postergar la visita del Kazekage durante la semana del Jubileo, el Emperador renovó esa promesa con su amigo que asintió en comprensión. Después de todo estábamos hablando del ex Genin cabeza dura de Konoha y el siempre cumplía su palabra.

La siguientes personas en darle la mano fueron tanto Yugito como Fū quien además de preguntar si quería ser su amigo, preguntó si era cierto que podía separarla de su "madre" sin matarla. Los hermanos Sabaku tuvieron una suerte de Deja vu, aunque el Uzumaki aclaró que por lo que sabía tanto de Tier como de Riruka, Chomei siempre quiso ser madre.

Dentro de ellas, tanto Matatabi como la propia Chomei se extrañaron de esos nombres y fue cuando llegó al fin ,a ver a los recién llegados la emperatriz madre asombrando a Shukaku, Matatabi y Chomei, y se sorprendieron más al ver a Riruka.

-Pasemos al palacio imperial y ahí les contaré todo- sugirió la emperatriz, a lo que todos asintieron. Mientras, Nick Fury se aseguraría de que trasladarán a Han a un cuarto para que descansará. El tendría supresores de chakra y demás precauciones, lamentablemente eran necesarias.

######

 **Hace seis años.**

Gracias a la investigación en la biblioteca Uzumaki que se logró salvar casi en su totalidad, faltando solo libros de cocina y literatura producidas en el país, Naruto tenía el medio para liberar a su madre de su prisión.

Lamentablemente lo que no podía determinar era una forma de evitar que la sellaran nuevamente.

Al ser un ente de chakra que carecía de una forma física real, cualquier medio para evitar que fuese sellada nuevamente estaba fuera de su alcance, eso hasta que conoció al ex Capitán del Gotei 13, Kisuke Urahara.

El hincha número uno del Betis le habría contado acerca de un invento suyo llamado Gigai, con el sería posible que en teoría los Hollow o los entes de chakra pudieran emular muchas de las capacidades humanas, el detalle sería probarlo.

Sin nada que perder Naruto simple y sencillamente liberó a su madre del sello, ella se metió a un Gigai que parecía un maniquí unisex y esperaron.

Al cabo de un minuto, la piel pálida del Gigai se volvió morena clara, le creció cabello rubio y comenzó a perfilarse hasta tener la forma de una mujer que el Uzumaki reconocía muy bien, era la forma de la prostituta de Kumo que había muerto de sobre dosis de Crack y que sirvió para que su madre introdujera un trozo de su alma y su chakra para poder usar el cuerpo para tener contacto real con el Uzumaki.

Dado que la Biju lo llamó Hijo, en los momentos más felices de ambos usando ese aspecto, creyó que sería apropiado que tuviera esa apariencia.

Diez minutos después, la Biju abría los ojos azules más hermosos que haya visto Naruto,aunque estaba sumamente rojo.

-¿Porque estás tan rojo Sochi?- preguntó la Biju, el Uzumaki solo la señaló y entiendo al instante el problema. El Gigai estaba desnudo, permitiendo a los varones ahí presentes, obtener una buena vista de su maravillosa figura.

Tan simple como usar su chakra para crear un traje de combate, y la Biju había solucionado el problema.

Ahora, porque cambiar el nombre de Kurama a Tier Halibel.

Sencillo, al poder al fin ser libre de la preocupación de ser sellada nuevamente, decidió que ese punto de inflexión daría paso tanto a una nueva identidad, como a una nueva vida.

Eligiendo el nombre en base a la leyenda de la Madre guerrera , una simple ama de casa que salva a sus hijos de ser devorados por ogros, peleando con una hoz contra tres de ellos…. Y ganando. De ahí que decidiera llamarse como esa mujer que probaba que una madre protegiendo a sus hijos era capaz de cualquier hazaña.

Y por Kami que ahora que era libre, lucharía para que su Sochi logrará su sueño de traer la paz al Occidente.

######

 **Tiempo presente.**

Tras oír la narración, los tres jinchuriki lo pensaron bien. Enterarse que de hecho la emperatriz madre era Kyubi fue sorprendente, pero saber que podían liberarse de esa carga sin morir lo fue más.

Matatabi y Yugito se habían vuelto amigas, Gaara y Shukaku habían alcanzado a entenderse , aunque el pelirrojo sospechaba que más bien, aunque el tanuki jamás lo admitiría, se ganó su amistad. Y Fū… podría al fin abrazar a su madre, por su puesto que accedió a someterse al proceso.

Dos horas después, durante la cena en el comedor real, Tier comía junto a su hermana Matatabi que adquirió la apariencia de su primer jinchuriki, una joven de piel morena y cabello púrpura y de ojos color miel llamada Yoruichi Shihoin, Shukaku, se renombró a sí mismo como Ajeel Raml, Chomei se volvió una mezcla entre su primer jinchuriki y la propia Fū y se llamó Manumi Otosuki en honor al apellido de su padre. Lamentablemente, debían esperar a que Han se recupera del viaje, para así poder liberar a su hermano Kokuo. Y si todo el día de hoy fueron risas en el imperio, en las naciones elementales….. No sería bueno.

###########

 **Iwa ,al siguiente medio día.**

Onoki estaba sumamente nervioso, tenía motivos para estarlo, no solo Orochimaru había desaparecido, aún no recibía el informe del puesto de avanzada en la conquistada Taki. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento y el halcón mensajero que llegó de parte de su nieta, solo confirmó su premonición.

En términos simples, la tercer división del ejército de Iwa fue aniquilada totalmente. Con todo y que Han estaba con ellos.

Por lo que la temperamental Kunoichi pudo averiguar con los sobrevivientes, su campamento fue atacado por solo dos individuos que tenían la firme intención de rescatar a la Nanabi y de someter a Han. Akatsuki estaba descartado, más aún porque era muy evidente al menos quien había mandado a esos dos agentes. Las personas que destrozaron el campamento eran originarias del imperio y aparentemente seguían las órdenes del emperador.

De ser así ,Onoki sabía que debían de moverse rápido y no pasarse de listos.

Era muy conocido por todos de que tanto el País del Té como el de los pájaros estaban a Tiro de piedra de Taki, si como Onoki suponía, el hijo negado de Minato era muy amigo del emperador, quizá lo convenció de atacar el campamento para dar un mensaje.

Aún así, el orgullo le decía al veterano de guerra que debia exigir una razón para atacarlos y también exigir de vuelta a su arma….. o sino….

"Ordenare que las tropas regresen, de momento no es conveniente molestar al emperador. Pero…. Verá lo que es meterse con Iwa si se niega a mis demandas".

##########

 **Kumo, un poco más tarde.**

A Estaba manchado de sangre y otros líquidos que produce el cuerpo humano y no era por gusto, aunque si por voluntad.

Acababa de enterarse de boca de uno de los concejales cómplices de vender a Yugito de que había Sido en vano.

El hombre mandó revisar las catacumbas de la antigua Kumo, la que jamás se construyó debido a la inestabilidad del suelo debido a un par de raras lecturas que sus equipos detectaron.

Al mandar Shinobi, estos enviaron las lecturas al hombre, pero notificaron al Raikage de lo que eran vestigios de una pelea entre Yugito y alguien más. Al presionar al hombre, tras investigar que la rubia estuvo por esa área, confesó que ocurrió esperando no sufrir un terrible castigo. Dado que murió decapitado de forma indolora…. Si, funcionó .

Ahora, tras matar al último individuo pudo concentrarse en Yugito.

Había mandado barrer con las catacumbas y esperaba un informe de lo que se encontrará…..

####

Tres horas después, las cosas pintaban mal. El rastro de la pelea envió al equipo de investigación a un bloqueo que al despejarse, estaba carente de señales de vida.

Estaban los cuerpos decapitados de Hidan y Kakuzu, además de la guadaña Jashinista y las cuatro máscaras del nacido en Taki, pero de Yugito no había nada. Además la evidencia mostraba que quien derrotó a los Akatsuki inmortales no había Sido ella, las manos y piernas amputadas claramente eran de hombre, lo que significaba que un tercero había Sido responsable.

Solo se le ocurría que alguien de Occidente era el responsable. Y de ser así….. esperaban que quisieran devolverla con todo y su carga.

Las cosas no podían ir peor o eso pensaba, cuando un halcón de Onoki llegaba con el informe de su puesto de avanzada en Taki…..

¡Maldita sea.!

##########

 **Konoha, dos días después**.

El plazo para que los representantes del clan Uzumaki llegarán a la aldea a recoger sus cosas vencía hoy y si los funcionarios del País del Hierro eran un indicativo, el clan Uzumaki vendría hoy a la aldea.

Minato había ordenado que al llegar ellos, se le notificara inmediatamente y además, que se les tratara lo mejor posible.

El Yondaime contempló desde su oficina a la aldea y no se sentía feliz. Al saberse de la demanda del clan Uzumaki, nuevamente se culpó a Naruto y se le maldijo en muchos sectores de la aldea por ello.

Realmente poco había cambiado, a los ojos de la mayoría, él era el mal encarnado y hazle como quieras, esas personas no iban a cambiar de opinión.

Meditaba eso, cuando sintió un ligero temblor, pasados dos minutos volvía temblar sucediendo a intervalos regulares muy exactos y de repente…..

-Hokage Sama, debe ver esto- pidió su secretaria a Minato.

El Kage llegó al puesto de observación de la aldea y al ver a dónde los vigías le indicaba, no pudo evitar sobrecogerse.

Un colosal elefante avanzaba perezosamente en dirección a la aldea. El paquidermo era muy grande, si sus cálculos no fallaban, debido a que se notaba que las copas de los árboles no le llegaban ni a la tercera parte de sus largas patas y más aún, dado lo grande que se veía a la lejanía, solo podía significar que de hecho es inmenso.

-Conque ese es Zunisha- comentó Jiraiya en cuanto estuvo junto a su ex alumno.

-¿Sabe que es esa cosa?- preguntó el rubio a su sensei.

-He estado tratando de averiguar cosas sobre el imperio, una de ellas, de las más inverosímiles que llegue a oír era precisamente sobre el elefante Zunisha- aclaró el peliblanco- Zunisha es el nombre de un elefante tan grande y tan viejo que ha servido de sustento por muchas generaciones a la tribu Mink, que reside en el lomo de ese animal. Si él está en estas tierras quiere decir que los Uzumaki y los Mink vinieron para llevarse lo que le pertenece al clan ,dándonos una muestra de poder pasiva.

Lo que era fácil de ver, si el Yondaime creía estar en lo correcto, a ese elefante solo le bastaba con dar dos golpes con su trompa y haría más daño que el Kyubi al atacar la aldea, pero por desgracia si eso ocurría, ni siquiera habría la posibilidad de sellar nuevamente la amenaza. Con ello, Naruto se aseguró de dar el mensaje que si alguien (Danzō) hacía algo estúpido, la aldea lo iba a pagar muy caro. El ejecutar a Anko y Hinata servía también como disuasor. El Uzumaki no se tocaría el corazón para destruir a Konoha, si se le daba la gana. Ojalá que los Mink y los Uzumaki sean razonables.

##

 **Muralla este. Mismos instantes.**

Los restos de los doce de Konoha, sus ex sensei y en general muchos shinobi y civiles habían estado congregados en el muro Este ,para ver a la imponente criatura que se movía en su dirección. De repente, como a diez kilómetros de la aldea, el animal se detuvo, barrito con fuerza y se arrodilló un poco, manteniéndose en esa posición un par de minutos y luego se levantó y se quedó quieto…. Antes de comenzar a arrancar árboles y llevarlos a la boca.

Pasaron aproximadamente diez minutos y varias criaturas similares a enormes cocodrilos se detuvieron bajo la muralla, en cada una había dos ocupantes, un Mink y un humano, en su mayoría, personas humanas de cabello rojo, de los doce humanos, estaba claro que siete eran Uzumaki.

-Saludos y bienvenidos sean a la aldea de Konoha- saludo Minato a la comitiva que estaba intercambiando palabras con los Mink, fue entonces que Kushina vio entre los recién llegados a su primo Arashi.

A Arashi Uzumaki los años sin duda que lo pudieron tratar mejor, el apuesto hombre de cuarenta y ocho años seguía teniendo esa mirada jovial y con chispa que ella tanto recordaba, pero también sus rasgos faciales se habían endurecido, sin duda al calor de la batalla. Además, tenía tres cicatrices que cruzaban su ojo derecho y tenía amputado hasta el codo el brazo izquierdo.

Sobre su vestimenta, traía un uniforme de gala que consistía en una chaqueta tipo marino negra al igual que su pantalón y usaba una camisa blanca. Además el uniforme tenía varios galones, dando su rango a los ojos expertos de quienes lo vieran.

-A…. Arashi- intentaba hablar Kushina- es un gusto…

-Ahorratelo, pedazo de basura- la fulminó el Uzumaki con el tono de voz tan gélido y cargado de desdén que uso al dirigirse a ella- Para el Clan Uzumaki, mi prima Kushina murió el día en el que fue llevada a Konoha.

Siendo francos, si no es porque al ser el demandante, yo en persona debo presentarme, jamás habría accedido a poner un pie en esta asquerosa aldea.

-Como se atreve ese sujeto- murmuró alguien en el consejo civil- debería estar agradecido de que permitimos que su familia se aloje en nuestra aldea.

Y entonces, un muy terrible instinto asesino se dejó sentir en Konoha, en toda la aldea. Para horror de los ahí presentes, Arashi era la fuente de esa horrenda sensación, que hacía parecer al instinto asesino que irradio el Kyubi cuando atacó la aldea, como una vulgar rabieta de un niño malcriado.

-Ustedes apuñalaron a mi Clan en muchas ocasiones y también el de mi amiga Kuroko aquí presente- comenzó Arashi, señalando al la infame Kuroko Senju, la maga del Bosque, una mujer de cabello castaño largo hasta su cintura, ojos color miel y pechos ligeramente más pequeños que los de Tsunade. Vestía una yukata verde con un dragón bordado en hilo dorado y usaba zapatillas de tacón abierto en color negro- No se quienes se crean, pero no voy a permitir una sola falta de respeto al legado de mi familia.

-Mis más sinceras disculpas Arashi Dono- intentó apelar Minato a la diplomacia para evitar que ese embargo se llevará a cabo- ¿No hay alguna manera de que podamos arreglar este malentendido?

-¿Malentendido dices?- se enojó aún más Arashi, aumentando la sensación sofocante de su instinto asesino- ¿Quieres hablar de un malentendido?- sacó dos libros de historia de Konoha, editados por la aldea misma, uno de hace ocho años y uno reciente- El clan Uzumaki ayudó a la fundación de esta Aldea y en estos libros se ha borrado la aportación de mis antepasados. Uno de estos libros se editó cuando estabas escondido como la rata cobarde que eres, el otro cuando volviste al cargo. ¿Cual es el pretexto para ignorar el legado del clan en el que la deshonra de esposa que tienes tuvo el privilegio de llegar a pertenecer?

Minato agachó la cabeza simplemente, era verdad. Al regresar vio muchas cosas que no le parecieron, y ciertamente iba a cambiarlas, pero había habido algo que demanda más su atención. Pero, bien que pudo haber hecho que esas cosas cambien en lo que se concentraba en eso.

Al ver las cosas, Danzō decidió intervenir, no iba a dejar que las cosas quedarán así.

-Ciertamente se han cometido varios errores- comenzó la momia Azteca una diatriba- pero estoy seguro que podremos llegar a un acuerdo que pueda beneficiar a ambas partes.- dijo con una sonrisa triunfal, había usado el Kotoamatsukami en Arashi y pensaba que lo tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano…

-No, vine a llevarme lo que es legítimamente de mi clan y no hay nada que puedan ofrecerme que me haga cambiar de parecer- declaró con convicción el pelirrojo, haciendo que el Halcón se sorprendiera al ver que su ojo no funcionará- y no solo yo, Kuroko también ha venido por el legado de su familia.

-¿Que familia?- preguntó Koharu con desdén.

-Elemento madera, sentencia- le respondió de bulto la Senju.

Una cruz de maderas salió detrás de Koharu y le envolvió de forma tal que la concejal estaba crucificada, dejando mudos a todos ahí, había una mujer del clan Senju…. !oh mierda, si esto se sabe sería el infierno de las relaciones públicas!

-Como Arashi, yo soy la líder del Clan Senju, después de todo el daño que le han causado no a quedado solo en uno, sino en dos clanes fundadores, lo justo es que yo también me lleve todo lo que perteneció a mis ancestros- dijo también con convicción la Senju.

-¡No puede hacer eso!- exclamó airadamente Homura- !sin la aprobación de Tsunade no puede hacer nada de lo que dice!

Kuroko solo sonrió de forma escalofriante antes de sacar de su escote un documento, en él, Tsunade reconocía a Kuroko como su líder de clan y también, estaba de acuerdo con las decisiones de ella.

Kuroko resultó ser prima de Tsunade, su abuelo y su tío abuelo tenían una hermana, de la cual Kuroko era descendiente, los Senju que huyeron con los Uzumaki sabían de ese parentesco y por ello eligieron a la mujer de treinta y tres años como la líder del clan en cuanto tuvo la edad suficiente como para tener semejante responsabilidad.

Ambas se habían conocido días antes, cuando una nueva caravana comercial de parte del imperio arribo al País de la primavera, donde intercambiaron recuerdos de sus abuelos y todo, de hecho, la mujer le había ofrecido a la Sannin la posición que legítimamente era de ella. Pero Tsunade la rechazó,había en opinión de ella, hecho suficientes cosas malas como para merecer ese cargo tan honorable, Kuroko lo merecía más.

Así que con la promesa de intercambiar cartas, las primas se separaron, ya con la aprobación de Tsunade de recoger todo lo del Clan Senju en Konoha y de darle su parte una vez que se haya hecho eso.

-Problemático- se quejó Shikaku- dos de los tres clanes fundadores de Konoha están dándole la espalda a la aldea, sin duda que esto no se verá nada bien a los ojos de la opinión pública.

Otros líderes de clan, concretamente sus amigos Choza, Inoichi, Shibi y Hiashi estaban totalmente de acuerdo con él.

No solo Neji, Shikamaru ,Chouji y Shino habían encontrado cartas de parte de Naruto agradeciendo por haberlo intentado ayudar durante su estancia en la aldea. En ellas les había advertido del hecho de que daría un golpe para paralizar a Konoha, y que si la aldea seguía presionandolo, en vez de una acción basada en la política, respondería de forma militar.

Por su parte, Danzō estaba furioso, su ojo no servía y además en el imperio estaban sus soldados. En se sentía con derecho de hacer y deshacer a los clanes Uzumaki y Senju como le diera la gana, para él era una blasfemia que un mocoso tuviera a su mando a los clanes más famosos de Konoha, con los cuales podrían atacar pronto a la aldea. Ojalá que Sai regrese pronto y con ello puedan poner en marcha las cosas.

Por cierto….

Una muy hermosa Mink perro tipo pastor alemán, Susurró algo al Oído de Arashi que chasqueo los dedos e hizo un ademán de vergüenza antes de asentir, la mujer hizo señas a uno de sus compañeros que busco en una suerte de alforja algo, una caja que le dió a Arashi.

-Por cierto, esto es suyo- dejó caer el contenido de la caja.

Eran máscaras ANBU de Raíz manchadas en sangre, por el número, el Halcón vio que toda la unidad que envió al imperio por recursos había Sido asesinada.

Todos voltearon a ver enojados a Danzō que lucía por fuera muy ecuánime, mentalmente era un asunto diferente.

-Otro intento de éstos y el asesinato de los involucrados no será lo único que ocurra- comentó Kuroko con las risitas de los varones y un sonrojo en algunas mujeres, especialmente de un par de Kunoichi que venían en la comitiva.

-!Que cojones hiciste!- sujeto Minato al halcón por su yukata, haciendo que ANBU Raíz salieron a defenderlo. Arruinando así la oportunidad de defenderse alegando que alguien pudo introducir Shinobi con máscaras de Raíz antiguas para así culpar a Konoha de esa afrenta.

-La posición de Hokage debería ser mía- se safo Danzō del agarre de Minato- Los clanes Uzumaki, Miyamoto, Hyuga y Senju debieran estar bajo mi mando, con lo cual aplastaria a los enemigos de la Aldea.

Demandó como su legítimo señor que obedezcan.

Había locura y mucha en su mirada, algo que hizo sonreír a Kuroko, sobre todo al ver la cara que puso él viejo al darse cuenta de su error.

Los ANBU de Raíz lo rodearon y lo sacaron de la aldea lo más rápido que podían, teniendo ANBU leales a Minato detrás de ellos. Y también, teniendo de fondo la escandalizada mirada de los colaboradores de toda la vida de Danzō. Era increíble que alguien como el tuviera un desliz de ese calibre.

"El sello contra el Kotoamatsukami funciona mejor de lo que creía" pensaba Arashi con satisfacción " y el hechizo que en respuesta lanzó Kuruko para hacer ver a Danzō como un loco sediento de poder, bueno más de lo que ya es, y a sus ANBU teniendo un mal juicio, sí que dió sus frutos. Ahora sólo falta rematar a esta aldea. Después de todo, con ayuda del hechizo de rastreo que Kuroko le lanzó a ese vejestorio, no hay lugar en el mundo donde se pueda esconder y aún si lo hubiera…. El Capitán Marvel y la señorita Frost podrán hacerse cargo de él".

Arashi solo vio de mala forma a los que seguían ahí, lo bueno , al menos para él, iba a comenzar.

 **Omake.**

 **Hace siete años.**

 **22 de abril.**

Naruto conoce al príncipe Vegeta y al mitad humano mitad Saiyajin ,Kyabe.

Ambos se unen a su causa.

 **25 de abril.**

Vegeta y Goku repliegan al ejército de los Inmortales evitando que se adentren en E.U.

 **30 de abril.**

Los países del Té, Los Pájaros y la Luna rompen relaciones comerciales con El país del Fuego y Konoha.

 **2 de mayo.**

Hinata apalea a Menma durante los exámenes Chunin. En Zipangu, Naruto evita ser "asesinado" por una Kunoichi en celo. (Ellas llaman asesinar, el tener relaciones con su futuro "esposo" la primera vez, al acto de matar le dicen derribar) Con ello fracasa el primer intento de Druella de poner de su lado a tan poderoso señor de la Guerra.

 **5 de mayo.**

 **Batalla de Zurich.**

La cuarta división de Barbablanca y Tayuya evitan que Charlotte Perospero destruya junto a sus hombres la ciudad que no pudo pagarle a la Yonko Charlotte Linlin, su tributo.

 **15 de mayo.**

Batalla de Shabondy. En la ciudad estado controlada por el gobierno mundial, Roger es herido gravemente y es asesinado su tercer oficial, Bronze.

El Almirante Bolsario muere en batalla y la Marina pierde a una división completa de su ejército.

 **1 de junio.**

En el valle de La sal, el ejército revolucionario venció finalmente al ejército de inmortales, Junkel se une a la causa de Naruto, tras haber Sido vencido por él.

 **2 de junio.**

Neji humilla a Shio en las finales de los exámenes chunin. Él junto a Shino y Hinata son promovidos en esos exámenes a Chunin.

 **11 de junio**

Cocodrine se une al ejército revolucionario. Naruto conoce a Pamela Isley cuyo verdadero apellido es Uzumaki. Un científico sin escrúpulos había realizado crueles experimentos en ella mezclando su ADN con el de una Arlune. Dicho científico es el asistente del Dr Vegapunk, el Doctor Caesar Clow.

 **16 de junio.**

La tercera división de Roger teniendo a Vegeta como su líder y la cuarta de Barbablanca comandada por Caulifla regresan a la Tierra media a Auxiliar a Aragón que está siendo atacado por el ejército de Sauron.

 **20 de junio.**

Ino oye accidentalmente a Mito decir que desde que se agotó por completo el chakra del Kyubi en sus hermanos mayores y que ya no podrán cargarlo con ayuda de Naruto, ambos le tienen algo de resentimiento.

Esto hace que al ser oído por los padres de los herederos de clan, en su mayoría le pierdan respeto a Minato.

 **21 de Junio.**

Tsunade se convierte en la directora del principal hospital en el País de la Primavera.

En el Este, Charlotte Shoomotie es derrotada en la batalla de Bir doom en la región de la selva lluviosa a manos de Po y de la maestra de Kung Fu estilo Tigre, Yue.

Días después el gobierno mundial se adjudicaría la muerte tras encontrar un cuerpo que coincide con el de ella, teniendo graves consecuencias.

En realidad ella negoció su "muerte" a cambio de información sobre su madre.

Actualmente vive en paz, felizmente casada en una ubicación desconocida.

 **6 de julio.**

El primer comandante de Big Mom, Katakuri, pierde el control de la ciudad de Siracusa en el reino de Fiore, tras perderla luchando contra Naruto. Naruto conoce a Natsu Dragneel.

 **19 de julio.**

Batalla de Cherem en el reino de Molmol. Zarbon y Dodoria, los guardaespaldas del príncipe Freezer y dos batallones del ejército de Cold son expulsados de esa ciudad.

 **20 de Junio.**

Inicia la batalla de Cartamo en Molmol

En el país de las Olas, Inari sugiere el festival de los héroes.

 **26 de Junio.**

Finaliza la batalla, el ejército de Cold es expulsado de Molmol, Amara Suu es ascendida al trono.

 **13 de julio.**

Boa Hancock y Dracule Mihawk son obligados a detener a las fuerzas de Naruto en la isla de Tilcara. Ambos son derrotados por Tayuya y por Arashi respectivamente, iniciando una rivalidad amistosa estos últimos. Y naciendo la ambición de Roronoa Zoro de vencer a Mihawk en un duelo de espadas.

 **27 de julio.**

Batalla de París, Sauron intenta conquistar algunos territorios ahora que Halter está débil y que Debonair no existe. Lo que queda del batallón de las bestias es derrotado por Karin ayudada de un ejército de Kitsunes, Ponies y serpientes debido a que las tropas más cercanas del ejército revolucionario estaban aún lejos y ella era la única en la ciudad, junto a un clon de Naruto y otro de Tayuya logran invocar a la ayuda.

 **7 de agosto.**

Elizabeth Liones y el antiguo capitán de Los siete Pecados Capitales se contactan con Naruto, piden ayuda para derrotar al grupo de demonios llamados "Los diez mandamientos" quienes tienen tomada la mayor parte del archipiélago de Britania en alianza con Cold.

 **9 de agosto.**

Naruto, Kale y Vegeta junto a dos divisiones de sus aliados parten a Liones a ayudar a la princesa en desgracia.

Tayuya y cuarto divisiones regresan a evitar que Sauron y Hatler traten de tomar los sitios que ya han liberado.

 **12 de agosto.**

Arribo a Liones en la isla de Britania.

Goku derrota nuevamente a Varan, esta vez en la isla de Lemuria.

 **14 de agosto.**

Por muy poco el ejército revolucionario siendo guiado por Kuroko Senju, derrota al llamado "general fantasma" de Hatler, Mistburn. En las afueras de la ciudad de Córdoba en el reino de Iberia.

 **20 de agosto.**

En la ciudad de Amity Park en E.U., Pamela Uzumaki contacta a Egon Spengler y a el matrimonio Fenton. Con ellos ayudando, ahora tendrán armas para vencer a la división de Fantasmas del ejército de Hatler.

 **6 de septiembre.**

En la capital de Liones, con ayuda de Celestia, Discord, Quetzalcóatl (clan serpientes) y de Miyagi líder temporal de los Kitsunes y de Naruto, Kale y Vegeta, los Diez mandamientos al igual que los hermanos Yin- Yang del ejército de Cold, son derrotados y Elizabeth retoma el trono.

Escanor gana un rival en Vegeta.

 **15 de septiembre**

Batalla de Berlín en el reino de Bavaria.

Usando un traje de alta tecnología especial para combatir fantasma, Marco "El Fénix" borra de la existencia a Mistburn.

La gran mayoría del batallón fantasma es desintegrado en la batalla.

 **20 de septiembre.**

En el reino de Papunika ,Freezard general del ejército de las "Flamas heladas" de Hatler es derrotado por Kiyone Miyamoto, líder de clan , trabajando en equipo con Kuroko Senju. Al provenir de Freezard los soldados de su ejército, al morir él, sus tropas desaparecen.

 **27 de septiembre.**

Batalla de Chizeta, las princesas Tarta y Tata con ayuda del ejército revolucionario comandado por Goku teniendo entre sus filas a Po y los Cinco Furiosos , evitan que el gobierno mundial conquiste su ciudad estado. El Almirante Shen es derrotado por Goku, moriría días después a causa de sus heridas.

 **2 de octubre.**

Caesar Clown libera en la ciudad de Transilvania en el reino de Valaquia, a dos nuevos modelos de pacifistas creados por él, las unidades #17 y #18.

Ambos destruyen la ciudad.

 **6 de octubre.**

Los pacifistas 17 y 18 son destruidos por Goku, Vegeta, Naruto, Escanor y por Meliodas a la afueras de Berlín.

 **10 de octubre.**

Se celebra en el País de las Olas el festival de Los héroes teniendo de invitados a Kozuki y a Gaara.

En Konoha se deroga el festival del Zorro.

 **16 de octubre.**

Charlotte Oben es derrotado junto a su ejército en la batalla de Teotihuacán, evitando que tomen la capital industrial de Aztlán.

 **20 de octubre.**

Aztlán firma un pacto de neutralidad con el ejército revolucionario.

 **25 de octubre.**

Siguiendo su ejemplo, muchos territorios que fueron liberados por el Uzumaki firman tratados de neutralidad. Esto tácitamente los convierte en vasallos del Uzumaki.

Zou no firma el tratado.

 **5 de noviembre.**

Un hombre que se hace llamar Magneto pide ayuda para poner de rodillas a las personas sin Quirk en el subcontinente americano. Naruto se niega.

 **6 de noviembre.**

Varan lanza un ataque a la ciudad de New York en E.C. usando a su más poderoso Dragón, Fim Fam Fum es derrotado por un trabajo en equipo del grupo de exploradores llamados "Los cuatro Fantásticos" y por Natsu Dragneel.

El plan del general falla, no logra que el subcontinente esté en contra del Uzumaki, en cambio descubre que su único hijo vive y sirve al líder revolucionario.

Los exploradores mueren luchando contra el dragón que es asesinado por el propio Varan que conoce por fin a su hijo y decide ponerse en lado de Naruto.

 **15 de noviembre.**

Naruto asalta la capital del Reino de Oscurya, aprovechando que el único general que le queda a Hatler es Zaboera. Hatler se convierte cuatro días después, en el segundo señor demoníaco en ser asesinado por el Uzumaki.

 **20 de noviembre.**

Tayuya y la séptima división de Barbablanca derrotan a Charlotte Ópera en la batalla naval de Baltigo, dándole un gran golpe a la Yonko al destruir a sus más equipados acorazados.

 **26 de noviembre.**

Batalla de Jyon en Tenebrea, de Osaka en Zipangu y de Iruguara en la región de la selva lluviosa. Con las dos primeras victorias el Uzumaki se asegura que los seguidores de Kaido que quedaban libres ya no sean una amenaza, igualmente pone al frente del reino de Debonair a una gobernante justa y calificada. Con la última victoria, Naruto asesina en persona a Charlotte Cracker comandante de la tercera división de Big Mom antes de que asesine a todos los habitantes de la ciudad enclavada en la selva, todo por no poder enviar el tributo tan abusivo que la Yonko exigía.

 **30 de Noviembre.**

Los generales Sam Lane y Thaddeus Ross son encontrados muertos en un café en Washington DC.

Cadmus y el Pentágono deciden vigilar más las actividades del Uzumaki.

 **4 de diciembre.**

Bolívar Trask, un Anti mutantes, manipula a una joven con un Quirk psíquico para que arrase, con la cercana ciudad a Chicago, a la ciudad de Drum alineada al gobierno Mundial.

 **6 de diciembre.**

Jean Grey teniendo una crisis psicótica, destruye la ciudad de Drum. No hay sobrevivientes, El pentágono culpa al Uzumaki y dice que esa joven es una de sus seguidores.

 **8 de diciembre.**

Cerca de los restos de Drum, Merlin del Pecado de la Gula y Kuroko Senju logran contener a Jean Grey, ella narra su versión de la historia y le cree el Uzumaki.

 **14 de diciembre.**

Gracias a que el Uzumaki en persona junto a sus primas se infiltró en las instalaciones del Pentágono, se logra publicar en el diario El Clarín, las pruebas de la inocencia de Jean. Aún así, la mitad de los Marines del Gobierno Mundial marchan hacia Washington DC con el fin de conquistar a los E.C.

 **18 de diciembre.**

Inicia la batalla de Washington, el grupo de vigilantes conocidos como los Vengadores, los amigos de Jean Grey que se hacen llamar los X men, el ejército Confederado (favor de insertar aquí el himno del ejército Confederado ) y ocho divisiones del ejército revolucionario de las veinticuatro que tienen, le plantan cara al ejército del Gobierno Mundial.

El senador Kelly, Bolivar Trask y sus seguidores en el gobierno son ejecutados por fusilamiento bajo los cargos de Alta traición y crímenes de guerra al experimentar con personas con Quirk.

 **25 de diciembre.**

Finaliza la batalla de Washington. Las diez divisiones del gobierno Mundial son aniquiladas por la de facto, alianza entre E.C. y el ejército revolucionario. Se considera a Escanor y a Hulk los grandes héroes al abatir al almirante Greenbull y al Gran Almirante Kong respectivamente, dando un duro revés al Gobierno Mundial.

 **Continuará.**

 **Y corte.**

 **Si,en ambos se puso bueno y lo he cortado, veremos qué tal la breve estancia de Arashi en la aldea y falta ver que ocurrió a fin del año dos y los intensos años tres, cuatro y cinco.**

 **Espero que me acompañes al final de la saga.**

 **Y por cierto. …**

 **Tengo el boceto de la pelea de Itachi y Kisame vs imperio…. Más no al par de oponentes, así que díganme quienes les gustan más:**

 **Dos de los Siete pecados capitales.**

 **Un Gyojin y un Miyamoto.**

 **Un miembro de los Avengers y otro de la JLA.**

 **Dos Shichibukai.**

 **Sigan cuál opción les gusta más.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	13. Embargo

**Embargo.**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei**

 **Review**

 **Elchabon**

Como lo dije antes, yo mismo no encontré un fic en español, de ahí que decidiera hacerlo.

Gracias y espero verte pronto.

 **Bakuryu95**

Si ganaban, empataron con los Avenger. Ya sé cómo haré el desempate.

 **Shion145**

Contestado vía MP.

 **Virus pirata**

Jajajaja, pues si, una del estilo de… en fin, sobre eso, lo de Teuchi no será así y veremos qué ocurre con la aldea.

 **Jgm250500**

Naruto lo planeo para que sea más fácil acabarlo, y si… vamos, por lo que he leído muchos lectores masculinos quisieran "morir" así.

 **Black wolf.**

Perdón **,** actualizó en promedio en una semana , máximo dos.

 **TXPOK2640**

Trataré de hacerlo rapido

 **Yami el dragón negro.**

De hecho si es normal que Gaara provocará esos celos dado que cumplió antes el sueño del Uzumaki en el Canon, pero de hecho los supera rápido, fue más el momento. Sobre Fū y Yugito, ellas no serán nada de Naruto, al menos no Yugito.

Sobre la posibilidad de una guerra entre Iwa , Kumo y el imperio, claro que es lo último que quiere A, no es tan inconsciente como en el Canon.

Los Pacifistas eran las versiones alternas de #17 y #18 y están muertos.

Y si, la Uzumaki eligió mal.

Sobre quiénes serán los oponentes…..

Ya haré el desempate.

 **Blabetri.**

Thanks.

 **Comenzamos.**

-Bueno, lo mejor será entrar a la Aldea- se sacudió el desasosiego el Yondaime y con ello el de los demás- Jabalí, tú unidad y dos más deben de perseguir a Danzō y encontrar su escondite, marcarlo y esperar refuerzos, si lo conozco lo suficiente, no será sencillo deshacernos de él.

El capitán ANBU asintió y fue a cumplir su orden algo aprensivo, con los Uzumaki y los Mink, no quería dejar la Aldea. Tristemente no le quedaba otra que cumplir con las órdenes de su Hokage.

Arashi y los demás aún seguían en la entrada y sin hacer el amago de meterse a la Aldea, siendo observándose por el aún aturdido consejo civil que comenzaba a ver qué apoyar a Danzō no era tan buena idea si lo veías en retrospectiva, el consejo Shinobi que no sabía ni cómo lidiarian con el hecho de que dos de los tres clanes fundadores se llevarán sus cosas de la aldea.

Y también por varios Shinobi entre ellos, a Menma y sus hermanos que veían con cierto temor a Arashi. Sobre todo Shio, pues él era el padre de Asami, quien le dió soberana paliza.

-Supongo, señor actuario que esto será un autoservicio- llamó la atención Arashi de todos- entremos y vayamos retirando nuestras propiedades.

El procurador del país del Hierro asintió en comprensión, haciendo que nuevamente el Kage rubio reaccionara.

-Por favor Arashi Dono- intento una vez más hacerlo entrar en razón- ¿Está seguro que no hay forma de arreglar la cosas?.

Arashi lo pensó por un solo segundo, saboreando la esperanza que le daba a todos, así que….

-Bueno, no soy un hombre desalmado- parecía ceder al fin- entiendo que nuestro símbolo de clan ya forma parte de su identidad y también, de todos los sellos que son de nuestra propiedad, la barrera y el detector de intrusos son los más importantes que tienen.

Así que te los dejaré usar… Por un precio.

Minato tragó saliva, él esperaba que se los cedieran grátis. Esperaban poder pagar por ellos y cambiarlos. Miró con el rabillo del ojo a Shio y a Mito, no quería hacerlo, pero si debía concertar no uno sino dos matrimonios políticos los haría. Estaba seguro que al final, ambas entenderían.

-¿Cuál es el precio?- preguntó tras un ligero titubeo.

-Cuatrocientos millones de Ryo por los tres sellos y por el derecho a usar el emblema de mi clan en sus chalecos tácticos- reveló Arashi, haciendo que todos se escandalizaron por ello- dado el evidente desprecio a mi clan, incluso estoy siendo considerado.

-¡Primo se razonable!- intento abogar Kushina- no tenemos esa cantidad de dinero.

-Ese ya no es mi problema- objeto fríamente el pelirrojo- quieren seguir disfrutando de cosas por las que no trabajaron y dieron por sentadas, por mi está bien, siempre que paguen el precio justo. No les gusta, tan simple como es, llevarme las cosas y punto.

-¿Un matrimonio político no sería de su interés? Intentó negociar Minato- estoy seguro que mis hijas de sangre Uzumaki podrían….

-¡A MI NO ME INTERESA ESO!- volvió a enfadarse Arashi- Menos sí son esas debiluchas, lo único que tienes para ofrecer.

-!Nadie llama así a mis hermanas!- protestaron furiosos y al mismo tiempo Menma y Hashirama.

El pelirrojo vio en su dirección con fastidio y volvió a posar su vista en Kushina- a diferencia de Naruto, ninguno de sus otros hijos vale la pena ni para casarse con el más humilde miembro de nuestro clan.

Una verdadera lástima que solo las hijas de Kanna y Rushana sean dignas, junto a Naruto, del legado Uzumaki de todos los descendientes de mi tío Takuma.

Kuroko susurró algo al Oído de Arashi, quien asintió en comprensión y entró a la Aldea encaminandose al antiguo santuario Uzumaki junto a los otros once, y cuatro Mink, entre ellos la Mink Perro, un Mink Lobo, una Mink conejo y un Mink serval.

Iban dirigiéndose al lugar con los Namikaze a la vanguardia de los de Konoha, yendo detrás de Arashi y su grupo, retrasandose un poco dos de las mujeres que iban con Arashi.

Pues ellas habían decidido conocer un poco a la aldea de origen de su Emperador.

Ino había notado que además de dejar poco a la imaginación, parecía haber algo raro en el atuendo de esas jóvenes. Sus capas era del mismo color y tenían la misma forma, siendo lo único uniforme de su atuendo. La primera de ellas, llevaba su larga cola de caballo pulcramente peinada y arreglada en una horquilla de una clase de hueso que nadie reconocía ,llegandole hasta media espalda, siendo de cabello rubio o de ojos ámbar. Usaba un top púrpura ceñido que apretaba su generoso pecho dandole soporte, una falda hasta media pierna, botas de tacón púrpura hasta las rodillas y la capa azul envolviendo sus hombros y parte de su espalda.

La segunda chica era de piel morena, cabello rosa intenso hasta sus hombros y de ojos rojos rojo escarlata.

Vestía una yukata hasta sus muslos, en color vino así como un par de botas a juego por el color solo que eran más cortas que las de su compañera. Y también usaba la misma capa que su compañera, incluso su mismo estilo de usarla.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo?- inicio la Yamanaka tímidamente hacia una de las dos jóvenes que se acercaron al grupo adonde venían ella, Sakura, Tenten, Kurenai, Asuma y Genma Shiranui, la joven que tenían una cara por demás bellísima , la cual abonaba mucho a sus despampanantes figuras, parecía ser muy cordial.

-Claro, si puedo contestar lo haré encantada- contestó la rubia.

"Hasta su voz es muy hermosa" pensó con una punzada de celos Ino, parecía que todo en ellas gritaba Sexy.

-¿Las capas son por algo en particular?- preguntó Ino a las jóvenes que no tenían idea de a qué se refería.

-¿Cual capa?- preguntó una de ellas ,al señalar la ojiazul a la "capa", ella sonrió divertida- !Ah! Te referías a mis alas.

Y si, desenvolvió la "capa" mostrando alas similares a las de un murciélago, solo que no eran tan grandes como uno esperaría, si estas tuvieran la función de hacer volar a su poseedor.

-Woow- expresaron muchos impresionados.

-¿Entonces es cierto que hay toda clase de criaturas viviendo en el este?- preguntó a bote pronto Sakura- ¿Qué clase de criaturas son?

Ahora bien, a diferencia de Ino, la pelirrosa ni pidió permiso, ni usó un tono del agrado de ambas, así que sonriendo de forma escalofriante la morena se movió y de pronto, la pelirrosa del oeste, de súbito se vio amagada por la joven de piel morena que la miraba de forma depredadora.

-Si quieres saber qué clase de criaturas somos, te lo diré, somos Kunoichi- le respondió, con la cara de todos confundida.

-Oh, vaya son shinobi, pero eso no explica su origen- dijo confundida Ino, a lo que ambas rieron.

-Esa es nuestra especie, somos Demonios Shinobi- aclaró la ojiambar- en el torneo habrán notado que ni a Asami Sama o a Satsuki Sama se les llamó Kunoichi, es porque en occidente, una Kunoichi es un Demonio.

-¡¿TRAJERON DEMONIOS A LA ALDEA!?- exclamaron muchos de forma escandalizada.

-¿Algún problema con eso?- preguntó encarando a la Aldea, Kuroko.

-Claro que lo tenemos- se acercó valientemente Koharu- abominaciones como ellas no deberían ir libres por un sitio civilizado como este. Quien sabe que clase de problemas causen si se les deja sueltas por la aldea.

-Un insulto más, solo uno más- volvió a encender su instinto asesino el pelirrojo, haciendo que muchos Shinobi y todos los civiles en diez cuadras a la redonda se desmayasen hechando espuma por la boca- sepan que uno de los primeros ejércitos además del de mi antiguo capitán Roger que se unió a nuestra causa, fueron los "Lotos sangrientos" de la provincia de Kanto en Zipangu. Toda una aldea de Kunoichi, Kitsunes y Oni que conviven en paz con los humanos creyeron en mi sobrino y se unieron a la lucha. Sayaka y Mutsumi son parte de esa Aldea. Y lucharon codo a codo con todos los presentes.

Preferiría estar en un ejército de demonios como ellas, sabiendo que lucharán hasta el final conmigo, a pelear a lado de ustedes que apuñalarian a un aliado si con ello ganarán un instante más de vida.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, en parte, porque esa horrenda sensación sofocaba terriblemente a todos, menos a la gente del Este, en parte porque estaban digiriendo lo dicho. Y es que, ¿Como rayos un niño de trece años convenció a una aldea habitada por demonios, Kitsunes y Onís a pelear por su causa? Eso solo hizo que Hiashi esbozarse una sonrisa de orgullo, al patriarca Hyuga no le quedaba la menor duda de que Naruto era un chico extraordinario, como su propio emblema lo acusaba, parecía que fue el Sol que dió esperanzas a los revolucionarios en el Este de que era posible que hubiera igualdad y paz. Dado que esas demonio parecía que tenían el aprecio a ese nivel de parte del Uzumaki, algo le hizo suponer que de hecho así era en todo el imperio con las demás criaturas no humanas en sus territorios. No solo con los Mink, la raza de esa chica de piel naranja, o esas Demonio.

Arashi apagó su instinto asesino y continuó la marcha sin mayores incidentes, salvo el hecho de que ni Mutsumi o Sayaka quisieron seguir hablando, lo que hizo sentirse mal a Ino, algo la llamaba a entablar amistad con ellas, era una lástima que Sakura y Koharu lo arruinaran todo.

El grupo llegó al santuario Uzumaki, el cual estaba totalmente en ruinas, haciendo que los siete Uzumaki en el grupo fulminaran a Kushina con su mirada.

-Bueno, eso ya no importa- mencionó con resignación Arashi- Chicas, su turno.

Ambas Demonio se adentraron al centro del santuario y comenzaron a cantar ,sus sensuales voces parecían adormecer los sentidos de quienes oían sus cantos, cantos que Kurenai reconoció, eran salmos destinados a apaciguar a espíritus Furiosos. ¡Esas demonio estaban realizando un ritual de purificación Shinto!

Algo que no pasó desapercibido por nadie.

-Demonio no siempre significó Criatura maligna de origen sobrenatural- comenzó a hablar Kuroko- la palabra originalmente se usaba con seres con un alto poder sobrenatural, al paso de los siglos, a algunos se les llamo semi dioses, sílfides, ninfas, Náyades, Nereidas, Salamandras, etcétera. Y se le comenzó a decir a los seres malignos coloquialmente demonios. En occidente, un demonio es un ser capaz de usar el Yomi o energía demoníaca, la cual es energía natural en su estado más puro. Puede tener carga negativa o positiva, dándole una naturaleza malvada o bondadosa a un Demonio. Como pueden ver, ambas pese a ser Kunoichi, son perfectamente capaces de apaciguar a los espíritus. Ya que ambas no han derramado sangre, siguen ejerciendo sus labores como Mikos. Solo que son Miko que te pueden romper la cara si se ven obligadas a hacerlo.

Cuando la matriarca del clan Senju terminó su explicación, también ellas terminaron sus salmos, por lo que sacando la rubia de entre sus cosas, un saquito de sal, la cual comenzó a esparcir alrededor del complejo, cuando terminó su labor, nuevamente comenzaron la salmodia, está vez entonando, si habían puesto muy bien atención la mayoría, un cántico distinto, tras el cual, Mutsumi hincho mucho su pecho antes de escupir una potente llama en medio del santuario, mientras su compañera se acercaba al altar y recogía las máscaras que ahí se encontraban regadas, debido al nulo mantenimiento al lugar santo, las máscaras habían Sido encontradas donde habían caído, sin importarle un comino a alguien dicha acción.

"Joder, llevan ocho malditos años y nunca se le ocurrió asomarse a un sitio que ella sabía que era muy sagrado" pensó con decepción el pelirrojo, que al igual que los otros siete Uzumaki en el grupo sentían tristeza al ver lo realmente nulo que era el aprecio por uno de los clanes fundadores de Konoha.

Cuando las llamas rodearon todo el lugar y lo comenzaron a consumir, ambas usaron sellos especiales de contención que obligaron al fuego a solo devorar al santuario que ardió rápido hasta sus cimientos.

Una vez que se consumió el santuario. Mutsumi comenzó nuevamente un salmo. Al terminar, le hizo el ademán a Arashi de que se acercara, así lo hizo el pelirrojo, el cual llevaba una charola con varias cosas.

Lo primero que hizo fue recoger cenizas de los escombros antes de guardarlas en una urna de plata con sellos que nadie ahí sabía descifrar. A continuación, tomando una pala de jardinería, cavó un pequeño agujero, donde enterró dos melocotones maduros, dos panecillos de arroz y una botella de sake. Antes de levantarse, hizo una plegaria, se acercó a Sayaka ,tomó con suma delicadeza las máscaras y las depositó en una urna que deserallon dos de los Uzumaki, una urna que típicamente servía para pasear reliquias sacras. Una vez hecho eso, ambos Uzumaki, escoltados por las Kunoichi y dos de los Mink regresaron a la entrada de la Aldea. Su labor había terminado.

############

 **En algún punto en el País de la Cascada.**

En uno de los que llegaron a ser, de los más importantes ingenios azucareros en el país, actualmente reducidos a chatarra, Onoki y A, se reunían para saber qué es lo que debían de hacer.

El Jagger versión Albino seguía desaparecido y lo único que sus subordinados supieron decir a sus enviados era que habían ido por muestras al Imperio.

Ambos sospechaban que Orochimaru había mascado más de lo que podía comer y que los había embarrado en ello. Así que, lo que discutían era saber qué hacer con uno de sus aliados desaparecido, aparentemente de forma permanente y con agentes del imperio metiéndose en sus intereses.

Desde el rescate a Fū no había habido señales de alguien del imperio, ya fuera que vieran tropas o personas de apariencia en extremo foráneos. Tampoco había habido informes de que en las fronteras de ambos, se hayan visto personas con la descripción de los atacantes de Han en sus alrededores. Y eso era lo preocupante.

-Señor, debe ver esto- llegaron casi al mismo tiempo Ayeka y Matsuri, las secretarías de Onoki y A respectivamente, ambas traían un informe impresionante.

En ambos lados de los puestos fronterizos con el imperio, dos días atrás, comenzaron a sentirse temblores a intervalos tan regulares que daban la impresión de ser pasos, en ambos países, dichos temblores comenzaron alrededor del mediodía, siendo a la una y cuarto de la tarde, cuando se vio que los causaba.

Con la perspectiva de las dunas y después, del Muro occidental y las montañas, ambos Kages pudieron ver en muchas fotografías a Zunisha pasando sobre ellos y después, encaminarse en dirección al país del Fuego, dejando los temblores de sus enormes pasos, sintiéndose una hora más antes de que terminaran, siendo evidente que el animal ya no estaba "cerca".

Informes a lo largo del País, recabados tanto por sus Daimyo como por gente en general, daban cuenta de que , efectivamente, el colosal elefante avanzaba hacia la aldea de Konoha adentrándose en el País del fuego aproximadamente a medio día de ayer, al paso al que se movía sendo elefante, probablemente Zunisha llegaría a la aldea a más tardar a las once del día de hoy. Ya que eran una y veinte de la tarde, el paquidermo estaba a estas alturas cerca de Konoha.

Y se ponia peor, si lo que pudieron recabar de los comerciantes del Loto Blanco era verdad, ese elefante era un País ambulante.

La nación originaria de los Mink ni más ni menos, y por lo que sabían gracias a los comerciantes, era que Zou era una de varias naciones, aliadas al imperio Occidental.

Zou pertenecía a un grupo de Naciones que si bien, recibían ayuda del imperio, eran países aliados a él, no eran vasallos, sino más bien sus iguales, política y socialmente hablando. Puede que una Mink haya competido por el Imperio, o también puede que los Mink que decidieron ser su hinchada hayan venido con el emperador. La relación entre ambas naciones era de aliados.

Alianza que también tenía con algunas naciones amazonas, como la tribu del desierto Las Gerudo, las Amazonas de Amazon Lily o las amazonas de Temiscira. Así como los reinos submarinos de la Isla Gyojin y la Atlántida.

-Esto se pone cada vez peor- bufo molesto Onoki- tal parece que el emperador ha mandado una misión diplomática a Konoha, con ella estamos jodidos.

-Yo no sacaría conclusiones apresuradas- intento ser la voz de la razón A- por lo que sabemos, los Uzumaki de occidente odian a los Namikaze. Si ellos tienen un motivo para visitar Konoha, sería para hacer miserable a la aldea. No para firmar cualquier tipo de alianza con ellos.

-¿Y qué sugieres entonces?- preguntó impaciente el viejo Kage- ya lo viste, ese elefante es una nación móvil, podrían iniciar una invasión a nuestra aldea si se les diera la gana.

-Lo que de momento no ha sucedido- intento ser una vez más la voz de la razón el Kage de Kumo- cuando arribaron bien pudieron arremeter contra cualquier Aldea y lo sabes, con el tamaño de ese animal, podría destruir Kumo o Iwa sin que podamos evitarlo. Y eso es algo que no debemos conjurar. Cuando regresen, al menos de mi parte, no provocare a los Mink. Lo último que quiero y necesito es al imperio con los ojos puestos en Kumo, todo porque atacamos a sus amigos peludos.

########

 **Konoha, frente al complejo Uzumaki.**

Impidiendo que los funcionarios del País del Hierro y los Uzumaki entrarán al complejo, se encontraba Jiraiya que miraba desafiante a Arashi, quien no se sentía nada intimidado y es que ¿Porque debería estarlo? Comparado con él, no era más que un novato, de los tres Sanin, puediera ser que Jiraiya fuese el más fuerte, pero lo era solo por su modo Senin. Algo que él ya había superado hace mucho tiempo. No por nada había Sido el cuarto oficial de Roger quien fue considerado uno de los humanos más poderosos del Este. Categoría en la que el Peliblanco no entraría a menos que súbitamente murieran muchísimas personas.

-¿ESTAS CONCIENTE, SANIN JIRAIYA , QUE ESTA ACCIÓN PODRÍA CAUSAR TU ENCARCELAMIENTO?- preguntó muy cabreado Arashi al ver la vehemencia con la que trataban de negarle lo que legítimamente era de su Clan.

-Estoy consiente de que dejar que sigas adelante debilitará mucho a la aldea que amo- desafío el ermitaño- bajo ninguna circunstancia voy a permitir que te lleves algo de esta propiedad.

-Con todo respeto señor- intervino una de los funcionarios del país del Hierro, la hija de Mifune, la samurai Tashigi- pero legalmente no hay nada que pueda hacer para detener está reclamación. ¿Esta conciente que sus actos podrían general un muy mal precedente a las naciones Shinobi? Las aldeas podrían tomar esto con precedente y usarlo para confiscar los bienes de los clanes alegando que es por el beneficio común de la aldea. Eso podría tener a la larga muy serias consecuencias.

-Si eso sucede en las demás aldeas, que así sea- se mantuvo firme Jiraiya- a mí solo me importa la supervivencia de Konoha.

-Jajajajaja- estalló en carcajadas Arashi- esto es tan gracioso. El precedente afecta también a Konoha, genio. Si esto se le hace al clan Uzumaki, uno de los fundadores…. ¿Porque no confiscar mañana los baños públicos propiedad del clan Hyuga ? ¿O el Onsen propiedad del clan Nara? ¿Y porque no, aprovechado que oficialmente está extinto el clan Uchiha, se le líquida y aprovechando la cercanía, se líquida a los clanes Kurama y Hongo? El precedente afecta por igual a todos los clanes de la Aldea. Sigue adelante y aún teniendo éxito, fracasas.

La guerra civil que los imbéciles que tienen en el consejo civil desatarán con la línea de pensamiento que he dado se asegurarán bien de eso.

-Entonces hagamos una apuesta- inicio un enfoque diferente- Apuesto mi título de Sanin junto a las regalías actuales y futuras de mis novelas por diez años, contra las propiedades del clan Uzumaki.

-Ambos sabemos que esas propiedades exceden y mucho las regalías de esas porquerías de libros que escribes- remarcó enojada Kuroko- Arashi no gana nada y eso solo cubre al clan Uzumaki. Aún si ganas, yo voy a retirar las propiedades de los Senju que legítimamente me corresponden al ser la líder de ese clan.

-La líder es Tsunade- se exhibió a si mismo el Sanin.

-No lo es- mostró sus credenciales la Senju- como puedes ver, soy descendiente de Kanami Senju, la hermana menor de Hashirama y Tobirama Senju y además, Tsunade legítimamente me ha cedido el liderazgo de nuestro clan. Y me dió su bendición para llevarme todo lo que no esté clavado al piso que tenga el emblema Senju en esta mugrosa aldea.

"Mierda, ya sea que frene a Arashi o a esta.. el otro termina ganando" maldijo su mala suerte el Sanin. Estaba más jodido de lo que pensaba.

-como dice Kuroko ,nada ganó en aceptar la apuesta- concordo Arashi - Más aún, en estos casos está autorizada la fuerza para cumplir con la orden. Y yo no tengo problema alguno en patear el trasero del imbécil que es responsable de joder la vida de mi sobrino.

-Peleare con los dos si hace falta- se preparó Jiraiya- no les temo.

-sea pues- acepto Arashi antes de desaparecer.

E instantes después, Jiraiya estaba con las manos en el estómago, de rodillas y cayendo en la inconsciencia mientras Arashi estaba ya en el patio del complejo Uzumaki. Asustando a todos por la forma por demás sencilla por la que había sacado a Jiraiya del juego.

El Uzumaki sin duda que era un monstruo , uno de tantos que odiaban con pasión a su Aldea. !Con una…..!

-!De….d…. derrotó a mi padrino!- se estremeció Hashirama como la mayoría en la aldea- !S….s…..s….s...i...n sin esforzarse, derrotó a mi padrino!.

Mientras los otros cuatro Uzumaki entraban al complejo, la matriarca Senju y los dos Mink restantes montaban guardia en la puerta bloqueando la entrada de los mirones presentes. Minato ya no tenía ganas de intentar nuevamente bajo algún medio, retener los bienes del clan Uzumaki. Luego de la inútil defensa de Jiraiya, las ganas de intentarlo se le quitaron, a él y a quienes tenían la vaga esperanza de hacerlos razonar o intimidarlos lo suficiente como para que decidan dejar las cosas así.

Lo que le hacía ahora y más que nunca, lamentar la decisión de dejar atrás a Naruto.

Si había una cosa que todos los Uzumaki tenían en común era su orgullo, si Naruto era emperador y Arashi lo llamaba así, quería decir que era más fuerte que él. Y si ese horrendo instinto asesino era un indicador, el pelirrojo en estos momentos era más fuerte que el Kyubi el día que atacó la aldea. Y con esa deducción, llegó el horror de una verdad más espantosa. El rumor que se corría sobre el Este, ese que sostenía que en ese continente existían entidades más poderosas que los Biju y que el Sabio de los seis caminos era cierto. Y probablemente, Naruto a estas alturas ya era uno de esos seres.

Por un lado se sentía orgulloso de que alguien con su misma sangre logrará semejante proeza. Por otro sentía temor, ejecutó a Hinata, que le amaba y él lo sabía, ejecutó a Anko que fue de la poca gente que siempre lo defendió.

Eso quería decir, que el Uzumaki no se detendría ,si iniciaba un ataque contra Konoha, a menos que la aldea quedará reducida a escombros y que no quedará un solo sobreviviente. Y esa sola idea, lo agobiaba.

Shio y Menma podrían ser los elegidos por Kami para traer la paz al mundo shinobi (Jiraiya aún no le dice que la profecía jamás fue sobre ellos), pero eso no quería decir que fueran capaces de derrotar a su hermano mayor si tuvieran la necesidad de hacerlo. Más aún si tomábamos en cuenta que parecía ser que apoyaron a las personas equivocadas, pues la fallecida Hinata, Neji, Konohamaru y Hanabi Hyuga parecían estar a su nivel o en algunos casos estar por encima de ellos, los supuestos elegidos. Además ¿Tendría el corazón para asesinar a su hijo mayor, sabiendo que Naruto tenía todo el derecho a odiar a la aldea como lo hacía? No quería ni llegar a esa hipotética situación, cualquiera que fuera el resultado, el simplemente perdería. Matándolo quizás salvaría a la aldea, pero de nuevo su familia sería la sacrificada en el proceso. Sabía perfectamente que su amada esposa en ese caso jamás se lo perdonaría. Ya estos últimos ocho años habían demostrado que estaba en hielo delgado con ella. De hecho, entre líneas ya habían Sido dos las veces que ella le había pedido el divorcio, en ambos casos, esas peticiones fueron ya que sabían que no solo su hijo vivía, sino que era irreparable totalmente el vínculo entre ellos.

Y si fracasaba, aún así perdería a su familia, probablemente asesinada por su propio hijo, todo por haber confiando ciegamente en Hiruzen y en su sensei. De esa situación, el consuelo que le quedaba era que al menos la Sanin era la única persona que no había traicionado su confianza, ella si se habría quedado a cuidar a su hijo. Lamentablemente el Sandaime y Jiraiya tenían una agenda diferente y decidieron que lo mejor era negarle a Tsunade la dicha de tener una forma de poder experimentar las alegrías de la maternidad desde cero. Al menos si su Hijo hubiera Sido criado por ella, no los habría odiado tanto.

Termino su reflexión justo a tiempo al ver a los Uzumaki salir del complejo, llevando uno de ellos un zurrón con lo que deducía, eran los pergaminos de almacenamiento con todos los bienes del clan, la biblioteca, las armas, los objetos de valor. Todo lo que pudo haber salvado a la Aldea de haberse usado. Era una lastima que el tatuaje en la parte trasera del hombro de Kushina fuera un sello que entre otras funciones tenía el poder de desterrarla del clan Uzumaki, a ella y sus descendientes si estaban a menos de doscientos metros de distancia de ella. Lo que había Sido muy amargo de saber. El día que regresaron a la aldea y que intentaron entrar nuevamente a su hogar, la barrera le impidió a todos la entrada. Entendiendo Kushina el motivo, y llorando desconsolada por ello, ante la entrada de su Antiguo hogar.

-Yaiba, los honores por favor- pidió el Uzumaki a uno de los presentes.

El hombre asintió y para sorpresa de todos, se elevó en el aire y floto sobre el complejo.

-Arasahi, ¿También se van a llevar mis cosas y las de Minato y mis Hijos?- preguntó Kushina al líder de los Uzumaki.

-Por supuesto que no- contestó- esa basura se irá junto con el complejo.

-!Por lo que más quieras, no lo hagas! - rogó Kushina de rodillas y con lágrimas en sus ojos- ahí están los recuerdos más preciados de mi vida aquí, por favor Arashi, no seas cruel conmigo.

-Me importa una mierda tu vida- se la sacudió con frialdad- repito, para mi, Kushina murió el día que vino a Konoha, y ya que yo decido que hacer con lo que hay en el complejo, decidí que esas cosas se pierdan con él.

-!Kikohou!- exclamó el Uzumaki en el aire.

Una poderosa ráfaga de energía impacto al complejo causando un destello, cuando finalmente todos vieron que pasaba, se Horrorizaron, en vez de ver una mansión ardiendo, había un cráter cuadrado de al menos cuarenta metros de profundidad y con el diámetro exacto del terreno del Clan. Y nada más.

Todo lo que aún podía quedar en la mansión había Sido evaporado. Los Uzumaki no quisieron dejar nada.

-Entonces, tenga esto Señor Namikaze- le entrego Tashigi un pergamino- este es un aviso judicial, tienen seis meses para reponer los cuarenta millones de Ryo que usaron de la cuenta bancaria del clan Uzumaki. En caso de incumplimiento, se les confiscarán los bienes de su propiedad para pagar dicho monto y si aún así, si lo embargado no cubre la cuenta, se procederá a confiscar los bienes que hubieran Sido beneficiarios directos o indirectos de los recursos a nombre del clan Uzumaki.

-..S...seis meses….- musitó Minato ido, las cosas estaban mucho peor de lo que creyó. Ni de coña conseguiría los cuarenta millones a tiempo, y Dada la situación actual, aún confiscando todos sus negocios en Konoha no liquidarian tan enorme deuda. Ahora que tenía la certeza de que Arashi no jugaba, a su mente llegaba la imagen del pelirrojo desalojando a los niños de los orfanatos más nuevos , de la casa de retiro y la de veteranos Shinobi así como la de el centro de Investigación de la Aldea. En resumen, con el solo embargo del clan Uzumaki, Naruto se aseguró de vencer a Konoha, sin el uso de jutsu o arma alguna. Los destruyó usando solo la política. Rayos, ahora mismo quería llorar.

-Bueno, es el turno del clan Senju- comenzó a avanzar la matriarca junto a los Uzumaki, está vez en solitario. Nadie en la aldea quiso ya ver, como quedaban en la horfandad. Dos de tres clanes se retiraron de la aldea en el momento de más necesidad. La voluntad del fuego los había abandonado.

 **Omake**

 **Hace siete años.**

 **26 de diciembre.**

Los estados confederados firman un pacto de no agresión con el ejercito revolucionario, Naruto conoce tanto a Jeniffer Walters como a Natasha Romnov.

 **30 de diciembre.**

Haciendouna alianza, Oda Nobunaga, el Yonko Demonio , captura a Portgas D Roger (Rouge vive y Roger tiene una relación cordial con él) capitán de la segunda división de Barbablanca y es entregado al gobierno Mundial. Este es el primer golpe militar dado al Uzumaki.

 **6 de enero.**

Inicia la batalla de Marineford.

Los Shichibukai, todos los marines y los Almirantes, vice almirantes y demás oficiales que quedan, entre ellos Akainu, Kizaru, Monkey D Garp que es padre del comandante de la quinta división del ejército de Roger y abuelo del de la doceava y Sengoku , le plantan cara a las veinticuatro divisiones del ejército del Gobierno Mundial, así como a dos divisiones de Nobunaga, dos de Big Mom y a las fuerzas especiales Gyniu del ejército de Cold y a "Los seis caballeros negros" una agrupación de Demonios que dicen ser los sucesores de los Diez mandamientos. Todos se han aliado con tal de vencer a Naruto que va junto a Roger, Barbablanca, Gokú y su familia, los Siete pecados Capitales, algunos de los Avenger (El Capitan, Ironman, Thor, Hulk, La Viuda Negra junto a Avispa y el hombre Hormiga) y de Jean Grey y los X men.

 **10 de enero**

Finaliza la batalla sufriendo el Gobierno Mundial una catastrófica derrota al perder a las tres cuartas partes de sus oficiales y Marines, así como de la mayoría de sus hombres importantes como Sengoku y Akainu. Mueren tres de los cinco miembros de las fuerzas especiales Gyniu, así como Charlotte Ópera y Charlotte Mondeaur.

Las divisiones enviadas por Nobunaga son totalmente masacradas por el ejército revolucionario, matando también a sus comandantes Naraku y Boujack.

También mueren los "Caballeros negros" y M. Bison junto a Rugal, dos de los Shichibukai.

(Por si lo preguntan al momento de pelear los Shichibukai son: Mihawk, Hancock, Jimbei pues no conoce a Barbablanca, Bison y Rugal Beinstein)

Por el lado vencedor, Logran rescatar a Ace, pero a costa de la vidas de Roger, Barbablanca, Eustass Kid, de los piratas bajo el cargo de Raleigh que es comandante de la segunda división de Roger y de Jean Grey que de esa forma "expía su pecado".

 **11 de enero.**

Funeral de los caídos en las ruinas de Marineford.

Naruto obliga al Gobierno Mundial a rendirse y a disolverse. El Uzumaki por consejo de Raleigh, ejecuta a los Tenryubitos, una suerte de descendientes de los fundadores del gobierno Mundial, con ello la confederación de países más grande del Este es derrotada en menos de tres años de Guerra con el Uzumaki.

 **17 de enero.**

Inicia la Batalla de Hole Cake , Big Mom se convierte en el segundo Yonko en ser asesiando, muriendo a manos de Arashi, pues Naruto está marchando rumbo al tercer cuadrante, el que es dominando por el Yonko Kurohire.

 **18 de enero.**

Batalla de Neverland, Naruto junto a la segunda división de Roger y la segunda de Barbablanca combaten a la cuarta y séptima división de Kurohire que tienen tomada la isla debido a su ubicación estratégica.

Ambas divisiones son derrotadas junto a sus comandantes El coloso San Juan Wolf y Caterine Devone.

 **20 de enero.**

Pese a que murió el primer día, el ejército de Big Mon se rinde tres días después, luego de que Katakuri se rindiera con la condición de que sus hermanos fueran indultados. La mayoría se niega y mueren luchando contra la orden de Katakuri, aún así, contándolo a él y a Smoothie, sobreviven veinte de los ochenta y cinco hijos que la Yonko tuvo a lo largo de su vida entre ellos ,sus hijas Lola y Pudding y sus hijos Gallant y Gghh.

 **2 de febrero.**

Las fuerzas de Cold atacan E.U. forzando al Uzumaki a mandar a una parte de su ejército a ayudar a la nación en necesidad. Cadmus niega necesitar Ayuda, por lo que el ejército estadounidense es masacrado en la batalla de Bellwood.

 **4 de febrero.**

En la ciudad de Metrópolis, el presidente Luthor es asesinado por uno de los dos sobrevivientes de las tropas Gyniu, el capitan del mismo nombre. Con ello, E.U es conquistada y sometida debido a la soberbia de Luthor y de la directora de Cadmus, Amanda Waller. Ya que incluso declararon como crimen de guerra la participación de vigilantes en la batalla, privandose con ello de la ayuda de Kal El y otros vigilantes.

 **7 de febrero.**

Batalla de Gotham, el ejército Confederado y la resistencia de E.U encabezada por Bruce Wayne, expulsan a los invasores de la ciudad, volviendose Gotham el punto de apoyo, gracias a su puerto y su ubicación estratégica, para recuperar a E.U. de las garras de Cold.

 **10 de febrero.**

Inicia la Batalla de Metrópolis, por primera vez combaten en el mismo campo de batalla los vigilantes conocidos como la Liga de la Justicia y los Vengadores. También luchan algunos de los sobrevivientes de los Shichibukai (Mihawk, Jibei y Hancock), junto a Los primos Namikaze y cuatro divisiones de su ejército.

 **14 de febrero.**

Finaliza la batalla, Gyniu y Butter son asesiandos al igual que la mayoría de sus hombres, retomando la JLA el control de E.U.

 **15 de febrero.**

Se firma un pacto de neutralidad entre E.U. y el ejército revolucionario, Naruto conoce a Kara Zor El.

 **21 de febrero.**

Naruto conoce a Kisuke Urahara a las afueras de la ciudad de Samarcanda en la zona desértica controlada por la "Faraón" Neufenefer (Sip, un muerto viviente creado por la madre de Druella, específicamente, con la momia de una antigua princesa ) quien funge como una suerte de asesor diplomático de ella.

El fan del Betis le pide ayuda para pelear contra el ejército de Cold que marcha en dirección de la ciudad.

 **23 de febrero.**

Batalla de Samarcanda, Dodoria es asesiando junto a la mayoría de sus tropas por la tercera división de Barbablanca, cuya nueva comandante es Tayuya (Marco tomo el liderazgo de los hombres de Barbablanca, Raleigh de los de Roger). Naruto se interesa en un invento creado por Urahara y por su lugar de orígen.

 **25 de febrero.**

Habiendo pasado un año investigando, Naruto ya había dado con el método para liberar a su madre sin matarla, sin embargo al no poder garantizar que evitará que nuevamente sea sellada, habían decidido postergar su liberación, hasta que Kisuke le muestra el Gigai.

Con el garantizan la total libertad de la Biju y proceden liberarla. Oficialmente a esta fecha se le considera la fecha de cumpleaños de la emperatriz.

 **4 de marzo.**

Dos batallones de sucubos liderados por dos de las mejores generales de Druella, las hermanas Morrigan y Lilith Aenslad marchan hacia La Galia para conquistarla.

 **7 de marzo.**

Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Escanor y Ban junto a dos divisiones del ejército revolucionario frenan al ejército invasor.

Las hermanas Aenslad logran escapar por poco.

 **12 de marzo.**

Por concejo de su Madre, Naruto ordena a Varan, Junkel y a Crocodine que vayan rumbo a Mordor para vencer de una vez por todas a Sauron.

Diez días después, el anillos al que su vida está atada es destruido, logrando así, matar al posible sustituto de Hatler en la Tierra Media.

 **14 de marzo.**

Magnetousando sus poderes amenaza a Naruto con soltar un meteoro si no accede a darle bajo su custodia a todas las personas con Quirk en el subcontinente americano y un territorio para que vivan.

 **15 de marzo**

El Uzumaki se niega a la amenaza y el hombre deja caer el meteoro sobre la ciudad de Nueva York. Trabajando juntos, Goku, Vegeta y Caulifla logran detener la amenaza.

 **16 de marzo.**

Magento es encarcelado tras haber Sido detenido en persona por el Uzumaki gracias a que los hijos de Magneto lo vendiron. Tayuya conoce a Pietro Maximoff, el hijo del terrorista.

Actualmente el hombre purga una cadena perpetua en el nivel siete de Impel Down.

 **24 de marzo.**

BB Hood, una de las generales de Druella (sucubo Loli cuya especie es conocida como "Alice") junto a sus tropas capturan una buena parte de la desbandada de solados de Sauron y los llevan prisioneros a Lescatie.

Tienen un choque con Junkel y los demás y la general apenas y puede salir con vida y con su botín.

 **27 de marzo.**

Batalla de Yosuk, dos divisiones del ejército Kree del "Titan loco" Thanos, uno de los señores demoniacos, se enfrenta al ejército revolucionario que salva a la ciudad estado de su asedio de veinte días.

 **1 de abril.**

Batalla de Mendoza, Jesús Burgess, comandante de la tercera división de Barbanegra apenas escapa con vida del enfrentamiento en el País de La Plata, sin lograr cobrar el tributo del metal que mes a mes exigían para no destruirlos.

 **8 de abril**

Naruto oficializa su relación con Mirajane Strauss, en las naciones elementales, inicia una cumbre Kage debido a la inactividad de Akatsuki.

 **9 de abril.**

La tribu desértica y amazonica de las Gerudo firman una alianza con el Uzumaki y sus ejércitos marchan para atacar a Asenet "La cobra dorada" una suerte de demonio cobra que antiguamente fue un general al servicio de Druella, pero deserto y ha estado llevándose a mujeres de la tribu y las ha convertido en monstruos o demonios para ampliar a sus huestes y afianzar su control en la zona.

 **10 de abril.**

Asenet es derrotada en solo un día gracias a que sus tropas son superadas por los Siete pecados capitales.

 **13 de abril.**

Naruto se reune con la reina Azka, del País de la niebla (el símil a China ) logrando una alianza.

 **16 de Abril.**

Batalla de Shanghai, la ciudad logra romper el asedio que Ranchera Racnera, una general de Druella tenía sobre la ciudad.

La cumbre Kage finaliza en el oriente, sin un acuerdo. Konoha es el hazme reír debido al Destierro de Naruto.

 **Y corte.**

 **Termina el embargo y Konoha está oficialmente en crisis, irónicamente Naruto sin quererlo los ha mantenido seguros al meterle mied Onoki y al alejar a Orochimaru de Oriente. A todo esto….¿Qué pasó con el Sanín y su grupo?**

 **Eso al fin lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	14. Punto de inflexión

**Punto de inflexión.**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei.**

 **Review.**

 **Elchabon**

Pues muchas gracias por leer mis fic, sobre Redención, a más tardar a mediados de marzo sale el siguiente una finés otro más. Y ya mero veremos eso.

 **MagoArcano**

Esa efectivamente es una variante de este cliché, pero no lo haría. ¿Porque no te animas a hacerlo tú,?

 **Shion145**

Cierto, pero también, lo que vio y oyo…. No es un santo, es un Uzumaki al que provocaron sin cansancio.

 **Dovah117**

Seguramente eso hace. Sobre esos dos, veamos si tienes razón. Y supongo que no, Suna es aliada al Imperio, Kiri no entraría a menos que los agredan primero, Los otros podían declarar esa guerra, que francamente, sería más una masacre.

 **Yami el dragón negro**

Como Matsuri tiene mucho peso en Soul of Ninja, mi auto corrector en vez de poner Mabui, ponía Matsuri, tan simple como eso. De hecho si solo pongo Yami, todo tu nombre aparecerá como sugerencia.

Y bueno, luchó contra Yonko y señores demoníacos, aprendió mucho sobre la guerra, mientras forjó el imperio, comparado a él, los demás son infantes.

 **TXPOK2640**

Eso lo veremos.

 **Enjeru Hijshikina J-san**

Algo así…. Te debo un Gansito

 **Invitado**

Ya veremos.

 **Arraia**

Harem, yes.

Kaguya…. No.

 **Blabetri.**

Thanks.

 **Stargam**

Así es, sin usar un arma o jutsu, los aniquiló

 **Jgm250500**

Esa es la belleza de esta situación, ahora sin que mueva un dedo Naruto, Konoha será destruida.

 **Black wolf.**

El castigo final será peor que eso, no tengas la menor duda

 **Virus pirata.**

Sobre los Ichiraku, a leer.

Sobre lo demás,

La soberbia fue el común denominador en esas caídas. Que se le va a hacer.

 **Gadihan.**

Supongo que no, en fin, espero que esté te agrade.

 **Advertencia.**

Este capítulo contiene una escena de violación. Por si se la quieren saltar.

 **Comenzamos**

Tres horas después de que los Uzumaki y sus allegados, así como los funcionarios del País del Hierro se habían ido, se llevaba a cabo una reunión de emergencia de ambos consejos, además de que estaban también presentes los Namikaze y Jiraiya.

Hasta ahora, pese a que la junta llevaba iniciada alrededor de diez minutos, estos se habían ido gastando en acusaciones y jabs verbales entre miembros de ambos consejos , echándose mutuamente la culpabilidad sobre el destierro del Uzumaki.

-¡Eso es muy hipócrita de tu parte Mebuki y lo sabes!- le gruñó de forma amenazadora Tsume a la rubia ceniza tras haberla insultado al decirle bestia humana. Ya que era muy sabido por todos que su rencor hacia Naruto era por la muerte de su mejor amiga. Ella lo culpaba a él y en su momento justificó su decisión al alegar que ya que su olor era el de un Zorro, ella lo creyó la Kyubi reencarnada- Al menos yo lo hice pensando en mis amigos, tú votaste a favor , simplemente por ganar puntos extras con ese crío malcriado que querías por yerno.

-!Basta ustedes dos¡- corto con el barullo el Yondaime- No ganaremos nada con discutir quien tiene la culpa en ese asunto.

-Sobre todo, si los verdaderos culpables están frente a nosotros- dijo con mucho veneno en la voz Hiashi- ¿No es verdad, Minato?

-!HIASHI, ESA NO ES FORMA DE HABLARLE A MI MARIDO!- le reclamó ondeando su cabello en nueve mechones la Namikaze mayor.

-No solo me refería a él, los estaba incluyendo a ustedes dos- aclaró señalando tanto al Sanín como a Kushina- también al Sandaime que espero que esté siendo masticado por el Shinigami en estos momentos. Fue por su brillante plan para salvaguardar a los famosos niños de la profecía que dejaron atrás al chico , arrojado a los lobos. ¿Y que resultó al final? El ganó más poder del que alguna vez llegamos a imaginar, mientras sus malcriados mocosos tuvieron todo, el nunca tuvo nada y lo poco que llegó a obtener, lo ganó con más sangre, sudor y lágrimas de las que debió haber invertido por ello. Él es el héroe más grande en el Este, el asesino de tres señores demoníacos, el hombre más poderoso del mundo. ¿A cambio de eso? No sé obtuvo nada.

-¿De qué estás hablando ?- preguntó Minato mientras el Sanín se ponía pálido e intentaba hacer la graciosa huida, pero su sombra fue atada por Shikaku y los insectos de Shibi le bloquearon el paso.

-!Ah, veo que Jiraiya Sensei no te lo ha dicho¡- se regodeo el Hyuga- y supongo que tus hijos también se quedaron callados. No los culpo, dado lo ocurrido, deben de estar aterrados por tu reacción.

-!HABLA SIN RODEOS¡- Exigió Kushina- ¡YA DI DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA CONTIGO!

Jiraiya solo vio pasar su vida ante sus ojos, verdaderamente esto no iba a ser nada agradable. Dada su situación, esperaba estar en el lugar o de los ANBU de Danzō que murieron en el Este, o de Orochimaru.

Ja, si supiera….

#########

 **Hace diez días, bosque de los jadeos.**

Kabuto, Orochimaru y Sasuke también cayeron en la treta de esa área de la frontera y decidieron que ese regalo no lo iban a dejar pasar. Ahora bien, a diferencia del lugar por donde Raíz entró, este si tenía una medida de seguridad más, una muy sutil medida que los que pasaban por ahí jamás veían hasta que era demasiado tarde.

Los tres habían estado caminando alrededor de dos horas por esa zona del bosque que se encontraba en silencio absoluto, a diferencia de la otra área donde eran perceptibles los gemidos hasta relativamente altas horas de la madrugada. Y además de eso, por alguna razón que ninguno de los ahí presentes entendía, era que les sucedía para que sintieran algo de cansancio.

Meditaban esa cuestión, cuando se pusieron alerta, pues oyeron una ramita algo lejos, crujiendo debido a que alguien la piso, podrían iniciar una pelea y derribar al que los molesto, pero era mejor ser precavido dados los rumores, debían de actuar con cuidado.

-Puedo sentir que algo nos está acechando- pensó en voz alta, nervioso Kabuto- no tengo idea de que pueda ser, pero eso no me agrada.

-Descuida Kabuto- resto importancia el Sanín- será cosa de acabar con la peste que nos esta vigilando.

-Así es emperador fue arrogante - estuvo de acuerdo "la" Uchiha - dudo que haya algo que el Dobe mayor pueda lanzarnos que no podamos manejar.

"Como la que le dió esa paliza" pensó el médico ninja de forma mordaz "puede que no haya nada en este bosque que no podamos manejar, pero si alguien de ese calibre viene….. no estoy seguro de cuál sea el resultado."

Y mientras seguían avanzando buscando cualquier indicio de civilización, eran observados por tres figuras, dos masculinas y una femenina.

El primero de ellos parecía un Mink hurón, con un rostro de hurón, de cuerpo alto y delgado, el segundo era similar a un Mink gato, de pelaje atigrado gris y de ojos verdes, mientras que la única mujer en el grupo tenía rasgos de serpiente, tenía la piel cubierta de escamas suaves color negro, cabello largo color azul cian, pechos grandes con pezones color negro, pues sus escamas tenían una zona blanca. Por cierto a diferencia de los Mink, todos estaban desnudos.

-Es una lastima que solo sea una- decía con decepción el tipo hurón- pero como acordamos, puedes unirte a ella, ya tendré mi oportunidad- dijo con resignación.

-Lo dices cómo si el grupo fuera bueno- hizo un mohín la serpiente- de los dos , el único aceptable es el joven, el otro parece una versión Drag Queen de Michael Jackson.

-Bueno, tendremos que ir los tres, para darles a ustedes la oportunidad de hacerlo- remarcó el hurón- pero me la deben.

-Como sea- acepto el gato.

########

 **Konoha, tiempo presente.**

-!ERES UN BASTARDO INFELIZ¡- volvió a golpear con su puño en la cabeza a Jiraiya una rabiosa Kushina, su mirada era terrible, al punto que te congelaría la sangre si ella la posaba en tu dirección, irradiando tanto odio y sed de sangre que aturdía a la mayoría de los ahí presentes- !VOY A MATARTE!.

Y de nuevo volvió a golpear al Peliblanco en la cabeza, en la quijada para ser exactos, sacándole varios dientes del golpe, además de que le fracturó la mandíbula.

Y eso que intentando en vano, contenerla, la mayoría de los Shinobi ahí presentes hacían el esfuerzo por separarlos. Sin Tsunade ahí presente, ni Minato, los cabeza de clan y los dos batallones ANBU que habían llegado, fueron capaces de separarlos.

La Uzumaki lloraba mientras machacaba la cara del Sanin, volviéndose algo que vagamente pareciera humano, su único consuelo se había ido, así sin más. Al final, había llegado a la conclusión de que al menos, Naruto probablemente con esto último los dejaría en paz y con Menma y Shio siendo los elegidos por Kami para traer la paz al Oriente, al menos algo de su decisión habría valido la pena. Y Hiashi y Shibi les hicieron ver con lógica fría (más el segundo que el primero) que de hecho el elegido era Naruto y la elegida era el Kyubi. Y al confrontar con la mirada a Jiraiya que a todas luces intentó escabullirse como la rata cobarde que era, para ella no había hecho falta alguna explicación. Era verdad y él era el culpable de que dejaran abandonado a su hijo mayor.

-Kushina, por favor déjalo- intento nuevamente apelar a ella su esposo- lo vas a matar.

-!Lo merece Minato!- exclamó con la voz entrecortada- ! Kami sabe que merece morir por lo que hizo¡ No es justo que nos haya privado de nuestro Hijo. Le perdone que nos engañara al mentirnos sobre el hecho de que era amado en Konoha, de que aunque fuera de forma anónima, enviaba los regalos de cumpleaños que le mandábamos con los sapos… incluso le perdone que el imbécil sin conocer toda la verdad le rescindirá el contrato o que fuera tan gilipollas como para intentar enseñarle a invocar, arrojándolo a un barranco.

Pero.…. Esto…. !VA MÁS ALLÁ DE TODO LO QUE NOS HA HECHO Y LO SABES!.

Minato sonrió amargamente, tenía ella toda la razón, sin embargo, aunque el también deseaba hacer eso, tristemente no podía, no ahora que Kumo , Oto e Iwa estaban a nada de atacarlos para destruirlos. Jiraiya aún tenía utilidad para Konoha y era vital para la supervivencia de la Aldea. No podían matarlo por destruir a su familia….. por ahora.

-Lo se, créeme cariño que no solo se como te sientes, yo mismo quisiera estar en tú lugar- acepto el rubio Kage- sin embargo así como están las cosas, con la aldea tan debilitada y con nuestros enemigos prácticamente a fuera de la aldea, esperando destruirnos….. vale más si aún sigue vivo.

El silencio en el lugar reino de repente, pues Minato se había atrevido a decir lo que muchos ahí negaban. Estaban fritos. Con Oto, Iwa y Kumo rondando cerca y con la posibilidad de que los atacarán en alianza, se necesitaba de cada Shinobi existente pasa defender Konoha. Matarlo reduciría sus posibilidades de sobrevivir y también, eliminaría su respuesta a la inteligencia enemiga. Y eso incluso ella lo sabía, por lo que lo soltó sin ceremonia alguna y de mala gana. Jiraiya permanecería vivo, por ahora .

Que bueno para él que no sabían que si moría, solo quedaría un Sanín con vida…. Y este reside en el País de la Primavera.

###

 **Bosque de los jadeos.** **tiempo atrás.**

Los tres criminales avanzaron otro techo más antes de que al fin, los Mink demonio salieran a su encuentro sonriendo muy amigablemente el gato y la serpiente, haciendo instintivamente que Kabuto y Sasuke se estremeciera un poco.

-Kukuku, saludos cordiales- intento Orochimaru capturar sus primeras muestras haciendo que esos "Mink" bajarán la Guardia- Mi nombre es Orochimaru y soy uno de los Sanín. Mis amigos aquí presentes y yo íbamos de camino a la capital del imperio pero nos hemos perdido ¿Serían tan amables de mostrarnos el camino?.

-Ustedes no quieren hacer eso- hablo sinceramente preocupa por su integridad física la serpiente- el emperador occidental es un hombre malvado y cruel que no ha hecho otra cosa que no sea perseguirnos encarnizadamente desde hace tres años. Afortunadamente, estos bosques los proveen de todo lo necesario para evitarlo.

"Algo no pinta bien aquí" analizó la situación él Sanín "En aquella ocasión, solo vimos a Mink mamíferos, no había un solo reptil, a eso hay que sumarle que todos usaban ropa y además, parecía que tenían aprecio por el emperador"

-¿Ustedes son Mink?- preguntó Kabuto que tenía una sospecha como Orochimaru, al tomar la palabra, la serpiente le dedicó una mirada y una sonrisa que a la Uchiha le recordó y Mucho, la que su más grande Fangirl le dedicaba…. Y eso tampoco le gustó nada a "él".

-Además, ¿Porque desean separarse de nosotros, si nos acabamos de conocer?- preguntó juguetón el gato oliendo a Sasuke.

-En eso tienen razón- admitió el Sanin mientras hacía sellos- prisión de roca…

Y ¿Adivinen que? No sucedió absolutamente nada…..

E incluso, ni Kabuto pudo accionar sus escalpelos o Sasuke activar el Sharingan. Eso sí, al ver los tres que los querían lastimar, encendió la ira del Hurón que tomando a Orochimaru por el cuello, lo arrojó lejos y lo persiguió para darle una paliza.

-Zendaya, Touya, ustedes hagan lo que deban, yo me encargo de que ese no ataque a otro de los nuestros.

Los otros vieron de forma depredadora a Kabuto y a Sasuke, comenzando a correr ambos separados.

Cada quien que se salve como pueda.

El Uchiha corrió durante diez minutos hasta quedar bajo un risco sumamente escarpado que ni de coña conseguiría escalar sin chakra, lo peor era que su perseguidor ya lo había alcanzado y su sonrisa no presagiaba nada bueno.

 **Inicia la escena.**

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó el Uchiha , su voz mostraba su miedo, pero el silencio fue todo lo que "la" saludó. -¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?  
Después de varios segundos, Touya solo expresó "Te quiero" y la agarró por los brazos, girándola para enfrentarlo.  
-¿Qué?- el azabache jadeó mientras luchaba por salir de su agarre, pero él era mucho más fuerte.  
-Te deseo, serás mía- respondió él Demonio, con una sonrisa en sus labios.  
-!NO ERES EL PRIMERO, NI SERÁS EL ÚLTIMO EN INTENTARLO- Gritó Sasuke, todavía retorciéndose contra él.  
Él sacudió la cabeza con condescendencia cuando sus manos comenzaron a masajear sus pechos, la forma femenina que ganó Sasuke francamente era la de una mujer sumamente atractiva, además, él "no quería hacerle daño" solo quería que se unieran en cuerpo y alma . Haciendo una mueca de dolor, hizo algo que creyó que no haría jamás en su vida.

\- Déjame ir, por favor- suplicó en pánico.  
-No, mi flor de liz- contestó de forma serena.  
-¿Por qué?- sollozó, tratando de contener las lágrimas.- Ellos eran los que querían lastimarte, no yo, por favor, no diré nada.  
-Tu olor me agrada- admitió el gato, inclinándose para acariciarle el cuello- y esos hermosos ojos son cautivadores, definitivamente no voy a dejarte ir.

Él sonrió una vez más, de una forma que envió un escalofrío de miedo a través de la columna vertebral de Sasuke. Sus manos se arrastraban a lo largo de su cintura y pecho hasta que le agarró los brazos, sosteniéndolos por encima de su cabeza. "Ella" dejó escapar otro sollozo y tensó sus brazos, tratando de liberarse.  
Satisfecho con su trabajo, el falso Mink se inclinó y comenzó a pellizcarle el cuello antes de pasar su lengua por las aberturas de su ropa. Por respuesta, Sasuke le suplicó y le rogó que se detuviera hasta que él finalmente , Él la miró con sus ojos verde pálido mientras le quitaba rápidamente cada artículo de ropa que llevaba él Uchiha puesto, mirando su cuerpo ligeramente desarrollado con ojos hambrientos. Lamiendo sus labios, él agarró ambos pechos, dándoles un apretón apreciativo.  
-Por favor, para- rogó una vez más, el pseudo Mink ni siquiera la miró, sus manos apretaron sus pechos con brusquedad mientras sus labios continuaban atacando su cuello, mordiendolo hasta que llegó a su pecho. Un grito de dolor hizo eco a través de la cueva cuando el gato se aferró a su pezón.  
Dio un paso atrás, mirando con una sonrisa mientras su cuerpo se mostraba ante él, luciendo muy comestible. Arrojándolo al suelo, apenas y tuvo tiempo de reaccionar pues estaba a "cuatro patas" pues ya tenía alguna idea de a dónde iba esto y comenzó a llorar, lágrimas saladas haciendo huellas por su cara,

-P-por favor ..- rogó una vez más, pidiéndole a Kami que le salvara, jurando que dejaría de lado su venganza y que incluso se pudriría en prisión o aceptaría la pena capital, si evitaba que las cosas siguieran. Tristemente la deidad tenía otras cosas que hacer y no puso atención a sus súplicas.  
Balanceando su cadera, empujó su longitud hasta la empuñadura dentro de su sexy cuerpo, haciendo que un grito rasgara la garganta de Sasuke, al tiempo que sentía sangre comenzar a correr por la entrepierna.  
El falso Mink comenzó a balancear sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás, inmediatamente estableciendo un ritmo rápido. Comenzó a golpearla, yendo cada vez más rápido con cada empuje hasta que llegó con un gruñido, derramando su semilla dentro de ella. La colocó de nuevo esta vez de misionero, haciendo que "Él" sollozara una vez más y la empujó de nuevo, pareciendo empujar continuamente hasta que finalmente llegó nuevamente al orgasmo.  
Al sentir su semilla y su propia sangre correr por sus muslos, simplemente Sasuke temblaba con sollozos. Ella apartó la mirada , él se sentó pesadamente a su lado, jadeando. Y mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, el Uchiha se preguntó si finalmente había terminado con él. Todo lo que quería hacer era encontrar a su antiguo compañero de equipo, enterrarse en los brazos de Naruto y llorar suplicando su perdón.  
-Una vez más y serás mía para siempre- dijo el gato sonriendo.  
-! No, por favor no más¡- susurró Sasuke.  
Él solo negó con la cabeza antes de obligarla a someterse una vez más, dándole la vuelta para que estuviera en cuatro patas nuevamente. Sasuke gimió cuando le abrió las piernas y colocándose detrás, comenzó a comerse su coño, antes de comenzar nuevamente a embestirla con fuerza. " Él" gritó cuando su ritmo se aceleró y el falso Mink se estrelló contra ella cuando sintió que una cola comenzaba a enrollarse en su abdomen. Él se estrelló contra ella tres veces más antes de que se viniera con un rugido, arrojándolo sobre el borde con ella. Sus dientes se clavaron en su cuello y su semilla con yomi se disparó en su vientre, impregnando de esa energía su cuerpo. Manchas negras salpicaban su visión y la sensación de sangre corriendo por su cuello era lo último que recordaria de su vida humana antes de desmayarse.

 **Finaliza la escena.**

########

 **En otro lugar.**

Orochimaru llego de forma milagrosa a las orillas del bosque , a una Villa y buscando refugio llamó desesperado a la primer puerta que halló. Resultaba una tremenda ironía que él, que jamás mostró compasión o piedad alguna , sobre todo a sus pobres víctimas de sus crueles e inhumanos experimentos, buscará ayuda para salvar su patética vida.

Y se puso pálido cuando quien salió a su encuentro era una jovencita rubia de ojos verdes esmeralda que no parecía tener más de doce años…. Que tenía un par de pequeñas alas de murciélago, una cola de punta de flecha, y dos cuernos similares a los de un carnero, pero pequeños, en su cabeza.

-¿Qué ocurre, extraño?- preguntó tras un bostezo la joven, pero sintió algo y tomando por el cuello a Orochimaru, preguntó con Calma mortal- ¿En qué dirección están? No me mientas o lo es lo último de lo que tendrá usted que lamentarse.

Viendo que no le quedaba otra, señaló la dirección tras contar que venía con dos compañeros, mientras la joven tocaba una campana, otras demonios algunas similares a ella, se acercaban a ver qué ocurría.

-Que las kobold se reúnan, ellos están en el bosque con dos víctimas- ordenó la niña con aplomo.

-A sus órdenes alcaldesa Hood- asintieron las demonio.

Algunos generales de Druella sobrevivieron, algunos.

De los veinte que tenía, solo vivían actualmente siete de ellos y daba la casualidad que la alcaldesa de esta villa de "Alice" , Kobold y de Dulhan era una de ellas. Así es, Beatriz, Brittany Hood, o B.B. Hood para abreviar, había Sido junto a las hermanas Aensland y la wereCat Felicia, de los pocos generales que habían sobrevivido ese terrible día a la masacre. Afortunadamente, durante la guerra, las siete sobrevivientes mostraron que guardaban suficiente humanidad en ellas entre otras cualidades, como para que no fueran exterminadas.

Por ejemplo Hood pese a ser una Alice que llevaba décadas en esa condición, siempre mostró honor y compasión. Típicamente cuando un poblado era capturado por el ejército de Druella, todas las mujeres pasaban a convertirse en demonios o monstruos y los hombres en sus íncubos y esposos, sin excepción. Pero Hood permitía que muchos escaparan con el pretexto de que habían evacuado a tiempo. Por decir algo de ella.

##

Dos horas después, la alcaldesa llamaba a la ciudad más cercana, Tirim para que alistaran un vagón exprés para la capital y dijo el motivo, habían capturado a un posible criminal pasa su interrogatorio y a cuatro falsos Mink, dos tipo serpiente y dos tipo gato, por lo que se debía dar aviso a la sacerdotisa Mitarashi para que prepara el ritual para la purificación del yomi y todos pudieran volver a recuperar su humanidad.

###

 **Palacio imperial, veinte horas después.**

-No puede ser posible- musitó el Sanín al ver a las persona que le recibieron en la estación de trenes.

Había oído que la asistente de la emperatriz en persona y una interrogadora de mucho renombre irían en persona por él a la estación. Hood lo había arrestado y mantenido con esposas de Kairoseki también llamado por muchos Adamantio, además de que había Sido restringido con sellos supresores de chakra.

Y por segunda vez en su vida, se sintió vulnerable a este punto. Siendo la muerte de sus padres la otra vez donde tenía tal sentimiento de zozobra y de incertidumbre. Y eso lo aterraba.

Sobre todo porque dos de las muchas personas que más había jodido en la vida, estaban ahí, sonriendo con mucha alegría de verlo en esa situación y saboreando el momento, si no era así, ¿Porque Anko usaba una cámara para inmortalizar el momento, al igual que Tayuya?.

-Vaya vaya, pero miren nada más que tenemos aquí- decía con aplomo la pelirroja- pero si es el hijo de puta que me desecho como basura cuando creyó que no tenía utilidad.

-Kukuku, sinceramente jamás creí volverte a ver- respondió sinceramente, Dada su situación era lo único que le quedaba- a ninguna y por lo que veo, libres de su maldición.

-No gracias a ti- siseó Anko molesta- pero ya tendremos tiempo de tener esa charla- sonrió con sadismo, haciendo que Orochimaru sudara frío por ello.

El albino fue conducido a una camioneta que iría a S.H.I.E.L.D. , por el camino panorámico, para ablandar al Sanín.

Con esta, ya le debía tres al gaki…. Y encontraria la forma de pagarlo.

Después de que Orochimaru se fue, los falso Mink fueron conducidos a otra camioneta, donde Tayuya los llevó al palacio real.

La pelirroja, por el color de cabello sabía quienes eran dos de sus prisioneros, Kabuto y Sasuke. Vaya que se iba a armar cuando las cosas medio se arreglaran.

#######

 **Tiempo presente.**

Y mientras la junta se llevó a cabo, en Ichiraku, Los amigos del Ojiazul fueron a hacer el control de daños con los Ichiraku que creyeron en ellos. Ayame sabía que el hermano que ella quería tanto, no sería capaz de ejecutar a una inocente, aún si debía hacerlo. Por ello es que mientras hablaba con ellos, hacia cuentas mentalmente para no salir "tablas" con sus ganancias debido a que pensaba invitarlos esa ronda de ramen.

Fue cuando al puesto entraron tres personas, la primera era una jovencita de cabello castaño arreglado en dos coletas y ojos lilas, usaba un vestido amarillo pajizo y traía en la espalda una pequeña mochila azul.

El segundo era un adolescente de cabello castaño también y de ojos miel, vestía un chaleco del color del vestido de la joven, unos pantalones azules y una camisa verde agua.

La tercer persona era un hombre de cabello gris claro y ojos color onix que vestía una armadura medieval de tipo sajón.

-Ramen, ramen, ramen- canturreo alegre la joven mientras tomaba de la mano al adolescente y lo sentaba junto a ella,a lado de los demás en la barra.

-Vamos Junkel, ordena- pidió la jóven- no puedo pedir nada, hasta que no pidas primero.

-¿Estas conciente de que no estamos en Elbaf? - contraargumento el aludido- Esos modales de ustedes aún me desconciertan un poco.

-No tienes que ser así con la señorita Diana- defendió a la jovencita, el adolescente- ella solo quiere ser cortés.

Y entonces si, todos los de Konoha voltearon a verlos.

Naruto les había mandado un libro que tenía un año de andar rolando por las librerías del país, el libro era "Crónicas de un imperio" que no era otra cosa que literalmente, las crónicas que escribía una reportera de renombre llamada Kat Grant , que había seguido al ejército revolucionario desde que Roger y Barbablanca se habían unido a la causa.

Y literalmente era LA CRÓNICA, no omitiendo nada ya que en su mayoría debido a que ella estuvo pegada como Lapa al Uzumaki, había visto desde cierta seguridad muchas de sus batallas, e incluso había Sido salvada en un par de veces por él en persona.

Y el libro venía con muy buenas fotografías, como esa foto al atardecer cuando los Diez mandamientos fueron derrotados, foto en la que Los pecados capitales y el ejército revolucionario posaban juntos, de ahí que ellos reconocieran a todos.

-Bienvenidos a Ichiraku- saludo Ayame- puedo tomar su orden.

-Queremos once especiales Naruto, cuatro de ellos con doble Narutomaki y cerdo- pidió sonriendo Diana, haciendo que Ayame se sorprendiera.

-¿Q...que pidió?- tartamudeo la camarera, y fue cuando reparó bien en ellos, por su vestimenta y apariencia, eran occidentales y dado lo que pidieron…

-¿Conocen a mi hermanito?- preguntó la joven a lo que los tres asintieron de forma solemne.

-Por el hemos venido, estamos visitando a las casas comerciales en esta parte del continente y nos pidió que de regreso del país del Viento, pasáramos a dejar esto- le dio King un pergamino.

-! Papá, tengo noticias de él!- llamó contenta la joven a su padre que salió a trompicones de la parte de atrás. Mientras tomaba el pergamino, Ayame cerraba el local sin importarle que aún había gente adentro, después de todo, entenderían.

La carta entre otras cosas ,agradecía todo lo que habían hecho por el Uzumaki y les invitaba a ir a vivir al imperio, donde los Ichiraku podían elegir entre ser los cocineros exclusivos de la familia real y del clan Uzumaki o de poner su propio local con el dinero que les debía. Pues además en el pergamino veis un cheque con al menos siete ceros, todo por la enorme gratitud que le guardaba a su primer figura paterna y a su primer hermana.  
Tras leer la carta, la quemaron para evitarse problemas, Teuchi miró a Ayame y dijo:

-Bueno, creo que es hora de reubicar nuestro negocio. No nos ha ido bien aquí, y veo un posible lugar donde podemos abrir.

La joven asintió y Diana susurró algo en su oído. El día y el lugar donde ellos los recogerían. Lo que fue la señal para los demás. Era al fin hora de buscar pastos más verdes.

 **Omake.**

 **Ciudad capital Crisol, hace dos años.**

 **Diez de octubre.**

Jennifer Walters, se encontraba sentada en la orilla de la cama del Uzumaki, vistiendo únicamente un Fishnet de cuerpo completo, no dejando nada a la imaginación, dejando ver su pubis depilado , así como sus pezones verde oscuro que contrastaba con su piel verde más clara.

La mujer simplemente estaba mostrando un dedo extendido que hacía señas a Naruto para que se acercara a ella.  
-Ven a recibir tu regalo- gimió ella- Quiero que me folles, y quiero que demuestres que puedes mantenerte al día con una mujer como yo- dijo abriendo sus piernas por completo y se ofreció al Uzumaki, confiada en que él podría volarle la cabeza si tan solo intentarlo.  
Sabiendo que tenía muchas fantasías que deseaba vivir ,con cierto común Denominador, Naruto agarró a Jennifer y la hizo rodar rápidamente, poniéndola sobre sus manos y rodillas mientras la guiaba hasta la cama, confiando en hacer todo lo posible para darle exactamente lo que ella quería. Sabía que iba a ser difícil, pero estaba determinado, y una vez que se hubo preparado, empujó su gruesa cabeza hacia ella, metiendola en la abertura pulido rosa que destacaba contra todo el verde del resto de ella. Y bruscamente sacó su miembro , reaccionando ella, haciendo un mohín.

La ojiverde solo pudo morder sus labios y gemir cuando sintió las manos del emperador abofetear su trasero perfectamente tonificado en forma de corazon, mojándose cada vez más ante la expectativa.  
Ella le había confesado una de sus fantasías hace tiempo, que a ella le gustaba, o más bien le encantaba ser dominada cuando se trataba de tener relaciones sexuales, le encantaba que un hombre se hiciera cargo. Su anterior novio, era demasiado amable, cuando ella le contó sus fantasías sobre ser conquistada y dominada, él le había dicho que no podía hacerle eso porque era un caballero y los caballeros trataban a las mujeres con respeto . Eso probablemente habría hecho que cualquier mujer se enamorara de él, pero para la amazona verde eso solo significaba que él era débil porque no podía complacerla como ella quería que lo hiciera.

Casi perdió la esperanza de pensar que nunca podría conocer a un hombre que pudiera satisfacerla sexualmente y además que fuera alguien de quien pudiera enamorarse , pero luego conoció a Naruto y su sueño finalmente se hizo realidad. Ella había sabido de sus proezas por un tiempo y solo lo había visto desde lejos y eso era todo.  
Ella finalmente pudo conocer a Naruto en persona cuando un día salió de paseo tras la derrota del gobierno Mundial, iniciando una amistad que desembocaría en amor.

En estos momentos el Uzumaki sonrió, caminó hacia ella y le dio un beso en los labios antes de decirle que, de hecho, el se convertiría en su amo. Jenn estaba tan feliz; Finalmente su fantasía se haría realidad.  
-Ponte de rodillas, perra, y chupa mi polla- ordenó el Uzumaki cuando se sentó en el borde de la cama, la mujer comenzó a emocionarse, le encantó cuando el emperador comenzó a tratarla como a una puta.

-Sí, Amo- respondió sumisamente. Se puso de rodillas y colocó sus manos entre sus piernas antes de comenzar a acariciar su polla para que se endureciera antes de inclinarse hacia adelante y proceder a chupar su polla. Él apretó los dientes, la mujer había aprendido lo que le gustaba cuando se trataba de chuparle la polla y ahora ella sabía exactamente qué hacer para que él se corriera rápidamente.  
-Joder ... estoy cerca ... sigue haciendo que mi polla se agite- le ordenó mientras respiraba pesadamente, ella solo gemía de acuerdo mientras seguía chupándolo, y después de unos segundos, tomó toda su longitud hasta que sus labios descansaron en su base . Naruto echó la cabeza hacia atrás con placer, su boca estaba realmente caliente y su larga lengua era simplemente genial, ya que envolvía su virilidad como una serpiente deslizándose por un árbol. Jennifer comenzó a mover la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo tan rápido como pudo sobre su polla con ganas de hacer que su maestro se corriera, ella realmente tomó su papel de sumisión en serio, y también él actuando como su amo, por eso le gustaba.  
Su excepcional trabajo oral hizo que Naruto perdiera el control rápidamente y le hizo comenzar a correrse dentro de su boca, dándole un buen bocado para que ella tragará, lo que hizo sin ningún problema. Después el Uzumaki le dijo que se levantara y se fuera a la cama.

-Ponte en posición- él le dijo, Jenn se levantó y miró a Naruto, aunque el Uzumaki era imponente por su presencia, lo cierto era que en comparación con ella, no era nada de lo que se supone que ella debiera tener, ya que de entrada era bastante más alta que él, pero eso solo la hacía disfrutar aún más, le encantaba saber que alguien más pequeño que ella podía hacerse cargo y simplemente dominarla. Cuando Jenn se subió a la cama, se puso en posición, de perrito, y esperó a que Naruto empezara a follarla.  
Ella no esperó mucho porque el Uzumaki se colocó en la cama detrás de ella y rápidamente alineó su polla en su entrada.

Con duros gruñidos y un par de bofetadas que dejaron su culo temblando, Jennifer se iluminó con una oleada de necesidad y deleite que no tenía fin. Ella no se contentaba con simplemente tumbarse allí y tomar una polla, haciendo el sexo activamente más rápido y más duro mientras perseguía con impaciencia la indulgencia cruda en su forma más satisfactoria y descarada. Nada iba a detenerla ahora, nada iba a frenarla o a impedirle tener esa alegría intensas que ella necesitaba, encendida con tanto placer golpeándola por todos lados que estaba abrumada por todo lo que sucedía.  
Jennifer Walters era una mujer simple en el centro de todo; a ella le gustaba ser follada por un hombre que pudiera soportar su extraordinaria fuerza y que además, fuese capaz de darle una vida sexual nada monótona al estar dispuesto a cumplir sus más íntimas fantasías y darle la follada que ansiaba. Naruto se lo proporcionó con creces, follando con ella lo bastante bruscamente para que siguiera gimiendo con entusiasmo, incluso agarrando su cabello y tirando de él, haciéndolo aullar de sorpresa al sentir ese placentero dolor agudo , pero no importaba; era todo lo que necesitaba, y ella soltó los ruidos más encantadores que el Uzumaki alguna vez escuchó, cuando ella consiguió lo que deseaba.  
Naruto apretó los dientes, le encantaba follarse a Jenn porque incluso él tenía que admitir que amaba dominar a las mujeres, y pudiera domar a semejante diosa encarnada, especialmente una que era más alta y físicamente más imponente que él, realmente lo excitó. Él estaba bombeando en su coño a una alta velocidad asegurándose de que se adentrara lo más posible en su interior, también se aseguró de agarrar una de sus nalgas y apretarla con la fuerza suficiente para dejar su huella en la mano. Por supuesto, esto solo hizo que Jenn se pusiera más cachonda, lo que le hizo comenzar a decirle que le hiciera cosas bastante desagradables.  
-Pon un dedo en mil culo, amo ; por favor, lo necesito en mí. Luego pon tu dedo en mi boca y déjame lamerlo- la peliverde le rogó; y Metido en su papel como lo estaba el Uzumaki, Él metió su dedo índice en su culo y lo movió por un momento haciendo que Ella gritara de placer. Después de unos segundos, lo sacó y, mientras seguía follandola, le llevó el dedo hasta su boca. Jennifer casi de inmediato se metió el dedo en la boca y comenzó a chupar y probar su propio trasero, lo que parecía que ella disfrutaba porque empezaba a gemir cada vez más.  
-¡Oh, Dios! Soy todo un manjar- proclamó ella después de que había dejado de lamer el dedo.  
Sin dudarlo, Jenn rodó a cuatro patas, contorneado su culo en el aire e incluso moviéndolo de un lado a otro mientras ella se ofrecía a él. Sus manos se extendieron hacia atrás y se hundieron en la piel tensa de su culo grande y tonificado, extendiendo sus mejillas y mostrando a Naruto su apretado, verde y oscuro arrugado orificio.

-¡Por favor, rasga mi culo con tu polla y muéstrame lo que es ser follada por un hombre de verdad!- Sus gritos eran vigorosos y necesitados, impulsados por el hambre y la desesperación de una mujer que se rendía por completo a la locura de lo que era esta fantasía siendo feliz de dejar que Naruto la posea por completo.  
Naruto se levantó detrás de Jennifer, dándole un buen golpe en el culo mientras guiaba su punta palpitante hacia su puerta trasera, presionando contra ella y respirando profundamente. Después de todo lo que había hecho, no debería haber parecido un gran problema, pero de alguna manera lo llevó a un nivel aún mayor de realización de que todo esto estaba sucediendo realmente, y no tenía más remedio que seguir adelante. Él empujó hacia adelante sin previo aviso, gimiendo mientras enterraba su polla en su culo apretado y dejó escapar un gruñido satisfecho.  
El culo de Jennifer estaba apretado, cálido, y apretó su polla como si no supiera qué hacer con eso. No tomó este agujero como lo hizo con los demás, finalmente cambió las cosas y se dirigió a un empuje conquistador que hundió su polla hasta la empuñadura dentro de su trasero perfecto, logrando por fin tachar de su lista una de las cosas que no pudo pedirle a Mirajane, una por la que siempre había sentido curiosidad.

-¡Tu culo es mío!- Gritó, dándole otra palmada mientras se retiraba -Y te voy a follar tan fuerte que nunca se ajustará a ninguna polla que no sea la mía otra vez. De ahora en adelante, eres mía y no me detendré hasta que lo sepas.

Con eso, él tomó el mismo ritmo brutal para follarle el culo con el que solo unos momentos antes había mostrado su boca, comenzando de nuevo caliente desde ese punto en vez de volver a trabajar en ello; esto era demasiado importante para que Naruto fuera algo más que completo en su fantasía con ella.  
-¡Golpea mi trasero tan fuerte que no puedo caminar todo el día!- Gritó, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás de alegría. -Y luego, mientras estoy en cama, sigue pasando todo la mañana golpeando mis entrañas, también. ¡Simplemente no te detengas por nada!.

La gran polla que había llevado a follar su culo apretado con tanto vigor e intensidad estaba golpeando el lugar perfectamente para Jennifer. Necesitaba esto más que nada en el mundo, y saber que su amante había estado a la altura de las circunstancias lo había mejorado tanto; todo a lo que fue sometida fue pura felicidad, y la locura de ser follada tan fuerte y con tanta razón y de forma tan dominante, hizo que se perdiera a sí misma. Todo lo que ella quería en un hombre, lo había encontrando, y eso la tenía absolutamente encantada de estar allí.

Ahora ya no hacía movimientos lentos,, cuando la carne chocó ruidosamente con la carne y todas las respiraciones entrecortadas y los gemidos sinuosos llenaron el aire. Su sexo fue rápido, sucio, desvergonzado e impulsado por la desesperación de dos personas que se habían unido al unísono en medio del placer que los atrapó desde dentro, abrumándolos y abandonándolos.

Había una extraña sensación de emoción cuando se encontraban en esta posición contra todo pronóstico, la extraña situación que ahora daba paso a algo maravilloso, pero en lugar de detenerse en cualquier tipo de suavidad, follaban con fuerza y celebraban su reunión con toda vulgaridad. y la depravación de una manera que fue absolutamente la escena de Jennifer.  
-¡Lo estoy haciendo!- Gritó el Uzumaki. -Me estoy corriendo dentro de tu culo grande y cachondo, y ahora es mío, mío para follarlo y rellenarlo con mi polla cuando quiera. Y lo voy a joder tanto que nunca te apretarás, ¡Este agujero está hecho para mí! - Un golpe final enterró su polla hasta la empuñadura dentro del culo de Jennifer, y la historia fue la misma. Soltó una carga de semen caliente y masiva que inundó su culo, llenándola y dejándola en un caluroso y gritón accidente que se revolvió y se retorció en la cama. Su cuerpo no podía soportarlo más, un orgasmo la desgarró a su vez, encendiendo su cuerpo mientras su coño goteaba con jugos claros y pegajosos y fue completamente entregada a la felicidad de estar dentro de ella, de ser follada tan bien.  
-Mierda- gimió Jennifer, levantando la cabeza y mirando a Naruto mientras salía de su culo y de su papel y se recostaba en la cama.

-¿Necesitas un descanso?-Le preguntó, y ella asintió.

\- Joder, sí ... yo también.- Admitió el Uzumaki.

Ella rodó sobre su espalda con un gemido, sonriendo ampliamente y apoyándose contra sus codos mientras lo miraba.

-Feliz cumpleaños mi emperador- deseo la mujer a su novio que suponía dadas las circunstancias que está sería una especie de tradición, a ver quién era a quien encontraba en su cama el año que entra.

 **Y corte.**

 **Si les soy muy sincero, batalle mucho para escribir este capítulo por la escena de violación, y es que, no me sentí cómodo haciéndola.**

 **Por eso el Omake para "sacarme la espina" por hacer esa secuencia.**

 **Y recuerden una cosa, cuando ocurre eso, pierdes todos tus recuerdos de tu vida humana. ¿Lo usadas su favor el Uzumaki? Veremos qué ocurre.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	15. Karma

**Karma.**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei**

 **Review**

 **Shion145**

Si, el único arrebato fue esa vez, no tendrá otro.

Tienes todo mi respeto y admiración, gente como tú merece el cielo.

 **Angelmolina056**

Solo muerto dejo de escribir

 **Karlosgoyo**

Digamos que medio le atinaste, medio.

 **Mr. Death22**

Antes que nada…. ¡Que poca¡ Deberías tener más review y seguidores en tu Fic.

Y uno aquí haciendo cochinadas…..

En fin….

Y mira que yo escribí una de esas también pero sin sexo de por medio…. Así que se a que te refieres.

Y no, nada de incesto. Al menos en este fic.

Por cierto que dado lo bueno que eres para escribir, yo te animaría a que tú hagas el segundo original en español.

Hagamos moda.

 **Elchabon**

Y aquí, a todos si les gusto eso….

Qué bueno, ya luego no se que sí y que no va a gustar.

 **Virus pirata**

Esa área tiene un hechizo que sella el chakra, eso pasó. Así eran vulnerables todos.

Y si ya cayó la bomba.

Por cierto, en el mundo shinobi no, pero si hay casos de embargos comerciales que si pusieron a una nación de rodillas,

 **Jgm250500**

No, aquí fue que recapitulo su vida y fue un arrepentimiento sincero, no era gay ni nada así.

Vamos, tu sabes cómo quiere pagarle.

Igual y hago el lemon de eso… o no.

 **Black wolf**

No busco juzgarte.

Y no hará eso con su familia biológica, como dices, la guerra lo cambio y lo volvió más "oscuro" pero no como para hacer eso.

 **Txpok2640**

Gracias.

 **Dovah117**

Aquí si lo dejo con vida, ya le tocaba llegar a "Boruto" en algún fic mío.

 **Serenity Usagi**

Gracias amiga por las flores.

Espero que te guste este capítulo.

 **Gadihan**

Gracias y si, eso va a pasar.

 **Blabetri**

Gracias.

 **Comenzamos**

Una de las razones principales por las que el embargo del clan Uzumaki era tan devastador para Konoha, era que el clan Uzumaki era socio del mayor banco en el país del Fuego ,dueño del veinte por ciento de el "territorio" continental del País, así como dueño del cuarenta por ciento de los negocios, tanto de origen civil como Shinobi en Konoha. Con la liquidación de todas las propiedades del clan, no solo se llevaron todo lo que había en el complejo. Liquidaron cada negocio que tuviera relación directa con el clan, al igual que Kuroko líquido cada negocio del clan Senju, dejando de la noche a la mañana, a la mitad de la aldea en el desempleo.

Decenas de negocios de la zona comercial fueron cerrados pese a las protestas de los trabajadores, dos laboratorios farmacéuticos fueron clausurados y toda su investigación fue enviada a Kuroko que a su vez la entregó a la Sanin. La mitad de los bares oficialmente habían Sido eliminados, la mitad de las tiendas shinobi y una tercera parte del mercado de suministros había Sido cerrada de forma permanente de la noche a la mañana.

Y eso solo en Konoha, Las minas de minerales preciosos que fueron descubiertas en los territorios Uzumaki en el continente elemental jamás estarían al alcance de nadie del país del Fuego, haciendo que muchos miembros de la corte de Zuko despotricaran hacia Konoha por la genial idea que habían tenido.

Una vez que la Tribu Mink partió con los Uzumaki, no regresaron al Este. Fueron directamente a Uzu, pues en el viaje de ida no habían podido ir al lugar y una vez ahí, el patriarca Uzumaki junto a los demás alistaron el santuario y en una ceremonia depositaron las máscaras sagradas en el lugar.

Contrario a lo que algunos saqueadores decían, en estos momentos, no había un aura hostil en la isla, sino más bien, una dichosa, los espíritus de los Uzumaki que aún estaban en el lugar, vieron con deleite, como nuevamente un grupo de Uzumaki volvía a su patria y con su gran tesoro a devolverlo a su lugar de orígen, en vez de que se llenará de polvo en Konoha. Lo que significaba que algo ocurrió en ese nido de traidores si una comisión de muy poderoso Uzumaki habían vuelto con tan valiosos objetos.

Tras depositar las reliquias, partieron rumbo al Imperio occidental, su labor principal había terminado. Ya solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Konoha cayera.

########

 **Kumo al día siguiente.**

El espía de A en Konoha le había informado de el motivo por el cual Zunisha había estado en las naciones elementales y el Raikage no pudo hacer otra cosa que no fuera sonreír. Konoha estaba en su punto más bajo, mejor momento para invadirlos no había… Sí uno ignoraba la amenaza latente del Imperio occidental.

También supo por espías en el País del Colmillo, cercano al País aislado de Los demonios, que el Imperio occidental había atacado a esa nación arrasando con ella hasta casi destruirla. Teniendo claramente dos blancos, el Reibi, el infame e incontrolable Biju artificial y a la clase dirigente del País. Teniendo éxito en ambos casos, pues el pseudo Biju fue destruido por un hombre llamado Dr. Fate ,mientras que dos sujetos llamados Dracule Mihawk y Jimbei habían Sido los encargados de terminar con la pomposa élite del país, dejando a una bella sacerdotisa llamada Shion como la nueva gobernante.

Al preguntarle el motivo de la intrusión militar, los hombres respondieron que el emperador había hecho una promesa a una querida amiga sobre liberar al País del Reibi y de esa plaga teocrática que molestaba al país.

Por lo que el espía sabía, la tal amiga debía ser alguien a quien tener en cuenta, si la reacción de la nueva Daimyo era un indicador. Y lo peor era que el ahora libre de su aislamiento, país ahora, tenían una alianza con el Imperio occidental.

Lo que se traducía en un dolor de culo para el Kage, con el rescate de Fū, la desaparición de Yugito y de Han, A sinceramente no tenía idea de cómo leer las intervenciones del emperador. Lo que quería decir que a menos que Orochimaru apareciera, no debía bajo ninguna circunstancia, plantearle cara a Konoha. No fuera a molestar a alguien a quien realmente no debía de provocar.

########

 **Hace diez días, Ciudad capital Crisol.**

Cuando Akane salió de la cuarta habitación, sinceramente no sabía ni que pensar. De los tres Mink más antiguos, sólo la joven era viable para ser salvada, pues el Hurón y el gato ya tenían totalmente fusionado el yomi en ellos. Por eso fue que si pudo devolver a la muchacha a su forma humana, quien llorando le daba las gracias, pues quien la convirtió había Sido atrapado antes, hace once días, por lo ella por supuesto que sabía que su salvadora era la misma Kandakara, quien ya no le parecía aterradora.

Pero, tras salir de valorar al Uchiha….. se topó con un interesante dilema.

En este momento había dos personalidades en él, pugnando por el control apenas la sintieron, una muy debilitada e incluso con eso, era palpable el odio, ira y desprecio de ella.

La otra por el contrario, era más fuerte, debido a que era la que en este momento tenía el control, a diferencia de la otra, si tuviera que describirla en una frase, diría ella que la actual personalidad dominante era un niño de seis años. Su aura era inocente, sin malicia y sumamente noble, pero también sentía miedo, tristeza e incluso repulsión a algo que no era capaz ella de valorar. Y lo interesante era que al intentar revertir la transformación en falso Mink, la personalidad dominante, le rogó no hacerlo.

Podía ver Akane la representación de los recuerdos de la vida del Uchiha a lo lejos y a la personalidad infantil verlos con miedo y aprensión. Por lo que dedujo que de hecho, está personalidad vio esto como la oportunidad de tener totalmente una pizarra en blanco. Sin saber quién era, porque su otro Yo quería vengarse, los errores que cometió. Solo veía que lo que fuera que le ocurrió en vez de ser una tragedia era una bendición de Kami, su respuesta a sus plegarias por tener una nueva vida.

Y ante ello, la sacerdotisa no sabía qué hacer. Así que, optó de momento, por dejar a Sasuke en paz e ir a ver a Kabuto. Mejor que terminara pronto para informar a Naruto de estos acontecimientos.

#####

 **Dos horas después, oficina imperial.**

Naruto medito profundamente las palabras de la sacerdotisa, Kabuto sin problema alguno pudo ser reconvertido en ser humano, Pero Sasuke en cierto modo lo había impedido. Claro está que la mujer pudo subir un poco la fuerza a usar en Sasuke y forzar a su cuerpo a expulsar ese Yomi y aún en contra de su voluntad, regresar parcialmente a ser el emo llorón que era. El detalle era que el Uzumaki increíblemente, simpatizo con el Uchiha.

Si hace aproximadamente ocho años le hubieran preguntado a quienes odiaba el Uzumaki, por supuesto que en esa lista estaban el Sandaime, Jiraiya y sus "padres" junto a Kakashi en el top de esa lista, dejando a Sasuke en el onceavo lugar. En ese entonces las razones para odiarlo eran que él tenía casi todo lo que él quería y lo había visto tirar todo eso a la basura. Sasuke tenía la atención que quería, en su momento el calor de una familia y el reconocimiento de la Aldea. Y todo eso no le importó a la hora de traicionar a Konoha, todo por una venganza.

Claro está, ahora era distinto, de hecho, el Uzumaki había logrado vengarse de muchas personas a lo largo del camino para lograr la meta de pacificar al Este. Eso era algo que jamás negaría. Por ejemplo, torturó hasta matar a Gecko Moria y violó a Druella usando un falo de piedra bañado en aceite bendito que la quemó como si fuera ácido, previo a darle una descarga con un jutsu de relámpago que casi la incineró. Y todo previo a apuñalar su corazón y decapitarla por haberlo obligado a matar a Mirajane. Entendía la venganza, vaya que lo hacía, pero la diferencia entre ambos era que Naruto supo dónde detenerse. Volviendo al Shichibukai, salvó el DR. Fosh, el médico personal de Moria, sus otros subordinados vivieron, Absalón actualmente residía en Zou siendo el dueño de una próspera taberna, mientras que Perona actualmente estaba comprometida con un Hyuga de quien quedó bien flechada cuando lo vio apenas a él y otros más que vinieron en el equipo de rescate de Karin y le dieron la buena nueva de que se ganó esa Batalla.

Y como mencioné anteriormente, además de BB Hood, las hermanas Aensland, Felicia, la Echidna (también es una especie de monstruo) Eve , la ogresa Tionishia y la Dulhan Lala fueron perdonadas por el emperador, junto a sus tropas, viviendo en varios puntos del imperio separadas una de la otra, pero viviendo en paz al final de cuentas.

Cosa que sabía que Sasuke no haría. Si de alguna forma se enterase de la causa de la caída del Clan Uchiha, Naruto no dudaba que no iría solo por el trío de momias, sino que sería lo suficientemente Imbécil como para intentar hacer pagar tanto al Hokage como a la aldea por alguna Chaira mental, y de ahí a ver contra quién seguía.

Tristemente nadie en Konoha, ni el consejo civil, el Sandaime, Danzō o incluso los líderes de los clanes de poca monta se dieron cuenta de que solo crearon un monstruo que les destrozaría la garganta a la primer oportunidad. Todo por mimarlo y reforzarle la idea de que por el simple hecho de ser un Uchiha, todo lo que deseara era suyo por derecho.

Y ahora sin embargo, tenía ante él, diez minutos después de que su amiga le explicó todo, a una falsa Mink asustada de muerte por estar ante el monstruo que le dijeron que mataba a seres como ella por simple placer. Claro que le creyó a Touya, quizá solo lo conoció diez minutos, pero él fue bastante claro en advertile sobre el horrible hombre que mataba a seres como ellos. De ahí que sintiera pánico por estar ante el hombre.

-Siéntate por favor- ofreció asiento el Uzumaki, su voz sonaba Genuinamente amable a sus oídos. Por ello ,bajo un poco sus defensas e hizo lo que le pidió tan temible hombre- supongo que ya te explicaron que esa no es tu verdadero ser- asumió el Uzumaki, a lo que la asustada pseudo Mink asintió temerosa- que en realidad eres un ser humano y que lo que queremos es regresarte a la normalidad- nuevamente asintió ella- entonces quiero entender, ¿Porque quieres permanecer en esa forma?

Siendo sinceros, la pregunta la sacó de balance. Algo dentro de ella le decía que en su vida no había más que dolor y sufrimiento, que regresar a su antiguo Yo, solo prolongará ese dolor y ella solo deseaba estar en paz. Por lo que la mujer serpiente de seis brazos le explicó, lo que le ocurrió borró su memoria , era reversible en las próximas dos semanas, pero si bien en tres semanas ella aún podía volver a ser una humana, su memoria no tendría forma de recuperarse. Lo que Fue se perdería para siempre. Y eso extrañamente en vez de asustarla, le daba alivio.

Y así contestó, fue sincera ante el hombre que la oía atentamente, le explicó que si bien no tenía manera de saberlo, algo le decía que regresar ahora a ser humano, solo la haría sufrir, que si el problema radicaba en lo que era, que la regresarán a ser humano cuando su memoria no tuviera retorno, pero que la dejarán así. Incluso fue tan lejos como para pedirle misericordia y rogarle para que no fuera tan cruel como para lastimarla de esa manera.

-Muy bien- dijo el Uzumaki- he tomado una decisión….

#######

 **Cuarteles de S.H.I.E.L.D. , sala de interrogación.**

-Entra ahí, pedazo de basura- arrojó el guardia sin miramientos a Kabuto, a la celda que irónicamente compartía con Orochimaru. Y claro está, no estaba muy feliz de verlo nuevamente.

Pero al reparar en él Sanin, literalmente sintió el verdadero terror.

Orochimaru estaba hecho un ovillo recostado en el piso de su celda, con varios cortes visibles en sus brazos desnudos que además exhiben quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado en ellos, hechas visiblemente con hierro al rojo vivo, además, estaba empapado hasta los huesos y tiritando de frío, haciendo un raro sonido, sonido que le dijo a Kabuto que le habían arrancado varios dientes en el proceso.

-¿Q...quien te hizo eso?- preguntó muerto de miedo el Yakushi, el Sanín solo vio en su dirección, con la mirada de un muerto, haciendo estremecerse con solo verlo el médico.

-Fue Anko- respondió entre seseos confirmado que le habían arrancado varios dientes- al menos en su mayoría, Tayuya también ayudó.

-¡¿Esas dos estan aquí!?- preguntó sumamente asustado- ¡¿Como es…!?

-¿Importa realmente?- interrumpió el albino- El caso es que ellas me hicieron esto y no hay nada que pueda hacer para impedir que mañana o al rato lo repitan. Me torturaron para sacarme hasta la última gota de información sobre mis tratos con Danzō y el Sensei, así como de la ubicación de cada base que podría poseer. Y luego de ello, me dejaron relajarme, descansar de la tortura que me hicieron….. antes de que nuevamente me torturan por el simple placer de hacerlo. Lo sé Kabuto, ví la expresión orgásmica que ambas tuvieron cuando les suplique llorando para que se detuvieran. Juro que ambas se corrieron al verme rogar por mi vida. Y además, grabaron todo para su posterior deleite personal.

Tengo miedo, mucho….

Y se cayó, ya no quiso hablar, en parte porque no quería, en parte porque hacerlo vaya que dolía.

Las dos mujeres se divirtieron la segunda vez, humillandolo y lastimandolo dolorosamente, como el Sanín lo dijo, solo por el placer de hacerlo, de darle justicia y paz a cada víctima de sus experimentos. Antes de empezar, la pelirroja le inyectó una droga ,una versión hecha a medida por encargo a Vegapunk, de una droga que usaban en los barrios bajos, los tratantes de esclavos, la versión original, era un potente afrodisíaco que convertía en ninfómanas a las que lo reciban, aumentando entre otros efectos, la sensibilidad de sus zonas erógenas. La versión que Tayuya inyectó en el Sanín, había logrado que cada nervio del Sanin, capaz de sentir dolor, lo sintiera mil veces peor, al punto de que una inyección, la sentiría como un hierro al rojo vivo clavándose en su carne.

Por ello, Orochimaru rogó e incluso imploro por qué se detuvieran. Sonriendo Tayuya le dijo que ¿Porque debía hacerlo? ¿A cuántos desdichados que cayeron en tus garras liberaste, a cuántos dejaste en paz una vez que comenzaste a experimentar con ellos? Ella sabía muy bien la respuesta y por ello, lo abofeteó antes de tomar unas pinzas y un aparato de ortodoncista para mantener la boca abierta….. y comenzó a arrancarle de forma por demás descuidada los dientes, mientras Anko clavaba hierros al rojo vivo en las piernas de Orochimaru, mientras éste se sacudida violentamente, deseando que el dolor fuera lo suficientemente agudo como para que su cuerpo por el shock, acabará por matarlo. Para su desgracia, la droga impedía que esa área del cerebro necesaria para esa acción funcionará. Privandose así de su única forma de escapar a esa tortura. Sin chakra y con el nivel de seguridad de esas instalaciones, escapar era simplemente imposible.

Orochimaru de los Sanín, aquel orgulloso hombre que pensaba que lideraría la alianza que terminaría con Konoha había muerto en el momento en el que puso un pie en el imperio, ahora sólo quedaba la cáscara vacía de quien llegó a ser. Y eso lo percibió Kabuto, deseando que lo que sea que a Orochimaru le hicieron, no lo repiteran con él. Para su desgracia, eso no iba a suceder. De hecho, ambos morirían, el Sanín dos días después de que llegó a prisión, Kabuto tres, ambos por la misma causa, shock hemorrágico, producto de sus heridas en el segundo día de tortura de parte de Anko y Tayuya.

############

 **Iwa, tiempo presente.**

Al abrir el paquete que llegó a Iwa, procedente del imperio, con el símbolo imperial , destinado a Onoki, el Tsuchikage no pudo evitar estremecerse al ver el contenido.

Era la cabeza calva de Kabuto, sin ojos, orejas y dientes, siendo solo identificado por sus gafas y el color de sus cejas, dándole al Kage con ello, el destino final de Orochimaru, si su perro faldero le fue entregado así, quería decir que probablemente el Sanín estaba en las mismas, lo que se lo corroboró una hora después, el halcón mensajero de A, que le enviaba únicamente una foto, donde se apreciaba la cabeza de Orochimaru en las mismas que la de Kabuto.

Y ya que sabían que además iba con ellos el Uchiha traidor, ambos Kages supusieron que probablemente, su cabeza sería enviada a Konoha. Si supieran.

####

 **Kiri, mismos momentos.**

Ante la bella Mizukage se encontraban los dos embajadores del Imperio occidental, siendo Diana de Temiscira y Steve Rogers los enviados por el Uzumaki. Vistiendo la Amazona, una armadura con los motivos del País del Agua, mientras que el Cap, como muchos de sus amigos le decían, vestía su clásico uniforme, con el escudo en su espalda.

-¿E...es real?- preguntó la Kage siendo afirmativo el asentimiento de ambos embajadores.

Y es que, Tier le envió una carta donde solicitaba una alianza tanto con el País del Agua como con la propia Kiri. El motivo de ello, la propia Riruka. La actual Kage y la nueva feudal tenían el respeto de la Sanbi ,pues ellas no solo la dejaron en paz, ciertamente un poco asustadas de que pudiera surgir otro Yaguara, impidieron que se maltratara al jinchuriki de Saiken y al menos ellas, lo trataban con respeto. Al estar libre, podía comunicarse cuando el jinchuriki de su hermano pasaba cerca, con él y la babosa le contaba todo lo que podía. Ya de por sí, ellas tenían su respeto por la guerra civil, con ello, este solo creció más.

Con eso propiamente dicho, logró convencer a Tier y por ende a los Uzumaki de aliarse al País del Agua y a Kiri, al modo de ver las cosas de la tortuga, hacerlo así, fincaria la creencia de que el Uzumaki no era un hombre rencoroso o vengativo por Naturaleza. Ciertamente para él era muy fácil el alegar que Orochimaru y Danzō fueron exterminados debido a que eran una amenaza potencial para el imperio, incluso sería posible, dados los perfiles psicológicos de los posibles candidatos, que hiciera hincapié en que Kumo, Iwa y probablemente Konoha atacaron primero y Naruto solo contestó la agresión. Pero eso dejaría la sombra de que no era más que un hombre que se venga a por rencores pasados que el Uzumaki no había vivido y dado de que de los tres pueblos shinobi que en su momento destruyeron Uzu, Kiri fue el único que públicamente se arrepintió por ello, una vez concluida su guerra civil, eran los candidatos viables para Mostrar que tales acusaciones carecían de fundamentos al perdonar a la aldea Shinobi que había cambiado drásticamente tras su propia rebelión interna.

Y como en el caso de Suna, Kiri recibiría un gran apoyo de parte del imperio.

Otra cosa a destacar, más sobre el liderazgo de Mei Terumi que de la aldea en sí (aunque pusieron mucho de su parte, no voy a escatimar eso) fue su férrea fuerza de voluntad y ganas por superar la adversidad. Tras ganar la guerra, la ahora Mizukage lentamente, volvió a recuperar la confianza de sus antiguos clientes y aliados, al punto que nuevamente tenían sus alianzas con las aldeas Shinobi menores cercanas a su nación, así como de una alianza con Suna y dos tratados de neutralidad con Kumo e Iwa.

Había habido veces en que la bella Godaime estuvo a punto de tirar la toalla, pero de una forma u otra, logró crecer en el castigo y al día de hoy, si hubiera que preguntar a los Kages, quién era el que tenía su respeto, los otros compañeros de cargo , contestarían Mei Terumi sin dudarlo. Así que con eso dicho, nadie de la familia real objeto por mandar a dos embajadores a buscar una alianza que claramente ella también quería, si las peticiones del encargado de la casa del Loto en esa región, el ex comandante de Roger, Monkey D Dragón, quien vivía actualmente en la aldea Shinobi siendo el encargado del comercio y espionaje en la nación acuática daban a entender.

-Asi es My Lady- fue encantador Rogers, demasiado para su salud, pues su caballerosidad hizo sonrojarse a la Kage- la hermana de nuestra emperatriz madre vivió muchos años en Kiri y al regresar con ella, hablo bien tanto de usted como de Lady Yue.

Así que, ya que a diferencia de Iwa, Kumo y Konoha que son aldeas de dudosa reputación, Kiri y por consiguiente su nación son lugares idóneos para que extendamos nuestros lazos comerciales más estrechamente.

-Antes de que firmé algo- dijo seriamente Mei quien estaba furiosamente sonrojada- Señor Rogers, ¿Está en alguna relación?

Tanto Diana, Steve y Ao, el asistente de Mei, se quedaron mudos por la pregunta, al salir de su estupor, el Cap contestó.

-S..so... soltero y sin compromiso- logró decir ante la cara de júbilo que puso la Kage.

"Este no se me va vivo" se juró a si misma, haciendo que el Cap tuviera una rara sensación…..

#########

 **Otogakure tiempo presente.**

Guren y Un recién recuperado Yugo vieron con horror como sin ceremonia alguna, como un menudo hombre de cabello castaño y de lentes junto a un hombre que usaba una armadura de combate blanca con negro, depósito a los restos mutilados de Orochimaru y Kabuto antes de darse la vuelta para marcharse.

-Pagarán caro por eso- siseó furiosa la mujer que lanzó varios proyectiles de cristal al hombre mientras Yugo transformado y totalmente fuera de sí, cargó contra el hombre menudo, dispuesto a destrozarlo.

-Bien, a darle- chocó los puños el hombre- Cuando quiera Dr Banner.

-Estoy en eso coronel Rod- tomo las cosas con calma el identificado como Banner.

Cuando Yugo le conectó un gancho al hígado, Banner o mejor dicho, una mole verde de músculo sólida de tres metros y medio detuvo como si nada al monstruo pelinaranja que sonrió de forma escalofriante, antes de que el hombre le triturara el puño al cerrar el suyo sobre él.

-¡Hulk aplasta a copia ¡- rugió el gigante esmeralda al sentir que la transformación de Yugo era una versión pirata de sí mismo.

Y cumpliendo con su promesa, lo levantó y azotó en el suelo cuatro veces antes de arrojarlo al aire y saltar para bajarlo de un potente mazazo que enterró al pelinaranja en un profundo cráter.

Y mientras eso sucedía, Guren, la encargada en lo que su jefecito chulo regresaba, no la pasaba mejor.

Con un cañón sónico, War machine destruiría cada jutsu de cristal de la Kunoichi que no veía manera alguna de derrotarlo sin destruir primero tan molesto cañón, para su desgracia, la armadura que en este momento el coronel usaba fue hecha a medida para vencerla a ella y a Yugo, por lo que no había forma de que pudiera vencerlo.

-Si se rinden ahora, el emperador mostrará clemencia, pero si insisten en ser hostiles, morirán- dejo el asunto muy claro el hombre.

Y como probando su punto, Yugo se estrelló aparatosamente producto del mazazo, regresando rápidamente a su forma humana, mientras Hulk aterrizaba con uno de esos vistosos pero malos para las rodillas, aterrizajes de super héroes.

-Debilucho- bufo Hulk molesto al ver que las afirmaciones de su amigo rubio sobre el hecho de que no había alguien que viviera en el Oeste, que fuera capaz de medirse a él en un combate aunque fuera uno corto.

-Eso jamás- fue terca la mujer- mataron a Orochimaru Sama, morirán y entregaremos al imperio sus cuerpos de la misma manera.

-Bueno, amigo verde- dijo tras suspirar cansado el hombre- tal parece que debemos repetir lo de Lescatie.

Hulk solo asintió en comprensión y se preparó a pelear una vez más, pero dado lo que Banner le dijo sobre ese lugar….. se contendría lo suficientemente , como para ver si aún había alguien a quien se pudiera rescatar.

Así pues, ambos se lanzaron de frente, a una pelea que sabían que iban a ganar.

#######

 **Konoha, al día siguiente.**

El grupo de ANBU entró a Ichiraku junto a Kushina y encontraron el lugar vacío.

Sin sus utensilios, sin los ingredientes, sin nada. Parecía que se hubieran mudado anoche, cosa por demás imposible, eso lo hubieran notado los guardias, a menos que se hubieran ido por la puerta de la Zona roja.

Según varios testigos, vieron al padre y a su hija vistiendo muy domingueros mientras daban un paseo matutino y cuando Shio y sus amigos quisieron comer…. No habían abierto y la nota de cerrado no estaba en su lugar.

Así que, extrañada Kushina y los ANBU vinieron, allanaron el lugar y encontraron que no había nada ahí. Y eso no era bueno por donde lo vieras. Ichiraku ramen había iniciado como un pequeño puesto callejero, llegando el abuelo de Teuchi a la aldea cuando está llevaba semanas de haber Sido atacada por Tier la primera vez. El hombre más por los ruegos de Mito y su esposo que otra cosa, había decidido asentarse en la Aldea, teniendo el negocio que desde siempre se llamaba así, el honor de ser de los primeros negocios en la aldea y que aún seguía funcionando.

Se mudó a un puesto más grande y mejor elaborado cuando el Nidaime tomó el cargo y cuando Minato y Kushina eran Genin, un joven Teuchi y su padre eran quienes atendían en el pequeño local que conocemos. Para cuando Minato era Hokage, el cocinero había comprado el lugar y se había mudado a la parte de arriba, una bodega que se rentaba, y estaba en planes de expandirse a otro par de ubicaciones.

Tristemente llegó el ataque del diez de octubre y la aldea sufrió una fuerte recesión económica que obligó a Teuchi a proponer sus planes. Los cuales debió posponer aún más al sufrir por años el boicot de la aldea en general, siendo mantenido a flote por amigos de Minato como los Nara o Aburame, aunque también ayudaba que muchas trabajadoras de la zona roja habían ido haciendo descuentos, si demostraba el cliente sin lugar a dudas de que acababa de comer en Ichiraku.

Y como sabemos, tras el exilio de Naruto, la aldea fue duramente castigada ,posponiendo de nuevo los sueños de la familia Ichiraku. Así que si, este sería un golpe moral para la aldea.

El negocio de ramen donde los cinco Hokages en alguna etapa de su vida llegaron a comer, había decidido abandonar a Konoha ahora que entraban a un momento de gran necesidad. Eran civiles, pero igualmente dolía y demasiado. Tristemente, no serían los únicos en abandonar el lugar.

###

 **Sala del consejo, medio día.**

-!No pueden hacer eso!- protesto airadamente Homura a los líderes de los clanes Hyuga, Akimichi, Nara, Yamanaka y Aburame.

-Señores, sean razonables, no pueden abandonar la aldea en su momento de mayor necesidad- intentó ser más diplomático Minato.

Los cinco patriarcas miraron al consejo en su conjunto como si analizarán su decisión, lo que en cierta medida si hacían. Solo que meditaban como decirles las cosas sin ser demasiado mordaces. Y no se podía.

-Recibí ayer un mandato del Clan Hyuga del Este, exigiendo que la rama secundaria y mi familia nos presentamos en un lugar llamado el Valle del Loto- explicó Hiashi- así que ya que mi clan es una rama secundaria, no puedo ignorar el asunto.

Y era cierto, varios samurai de Zuko y algunos de Mifune estaban en las instalaciones del clan vigilando que nadie de la rama Principal intentará detener a la rama secundaria, ya fuera usando el sello, chantaje o intimidación, los samurai debían impedir que se evitará que Hiashi y los suyos cumplieran con el llamado de sus superiores. Eso iba contra el honor del País del Fuego, por supuesto que el feudal impediría que enlodaran más su honor en Konoha.

-De acuerdo- aceptó a regañadientes el Yondaime- pero ustedes chicos, No pueden abandonar Konoha en su momento de mayor necesidad.

-La lógica indica que antes de velar por los intereses de Konoha, debemos ver por los de nuestra familia- explicó Shibi- Usted es el mejor ejemplo de lo que ocurre cuando se pone el interés de la aldea antes del de la familia.

Y como no pensamos repetir su error, hemos solicitado nuestro traslado de Konoha a Hanagakure.

En el país del Fuego había como en la mayoría de las cinco grandes aldeas Shinobi, tres aldeas, una gran aldea, una mediana y una menor. En el caso del País del Fuego, estas eran Konoha, Kusa y Hanagakure respectivamente. Si lo que Shikaku y los otros decían era verdad, solo abandonaron a su suerte a la Aldea, no al país pues seguirán siendo vasallos de Zuko, pero en otro lugar.

Y a esto, no sabía ni que decir el Hokage. La sola aparición de Naruto había logrado aparentemente lo que las anteriores dos Guerras mundiales no pudieron, borrar a la que se jactó de ser la más poderosa aldea shinobi del Mapa.

Y tristemente, lo único que necesito, fue hacer que las acciones de la aldea, aquellas que eran de una moral cuestionable, volvieran y le mordieran el culo a Konoha. Ahora tristemente, solo era cuestión de que el ejército de Orochimaru llegara y con la moral que había en el ambiente, el rubio no dudaba de que la aldea perdería aparatosamente.

Y por ello, cuando vio que nada de lo que intentó para que Shikaku y los demás recapacitar su decisión, al despedir la junta y una vez que solo estaba él y Kushina en la sala, comenzó a llorar. Su estupidez no solo destruyó a su familia, también se llevó entre las patas a su hogar que tanto amaba. Y todo por nada.

 **Y corte.**

 **Oficialmente Konoha está destruída…. No, aún podrían ser una amenaza para Naruto aunque nada serio. Por otro lado ¿que decidió Naruto? Eso hasta el siguiente capítulo.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	16. Punto álgido

**Punto álgido.**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei**

Antes que nada, no he muerto, gracias por seguirme.

 **Review.**

Se los debo por esta ocasión.

 **Capítulo dedicado a Irina Akashira.**

Tu revisión sobre lo de decidirme si era Oeste o Este mensaje hizo ver que tenía un serio problema neuronal. Literalmente te debo la vida.

Es de hecho la razón por la que no actualice nada después de "Redención y Esperanza" me tuve que operar y todo eso

 **Comenzamos**

Los hermanos Namikaze se sentaron en la banca del parque, abrieron sus paletas heladas y se dispusieron a comerlas en el más absoluto de los silencios. Hoy por la mañana, el último lazo real que tenían con Naruto indirectamente, se fue para jamás volver.

La rama secundaria del Clan Hyuga, así como los clanes Aburame, Akimichi, Nara y Yamanaka abandonaron la aldea por la puerta sur este, para tomar caminos separados. Y llevaban Compañía, Tenten fue con Neji, adoptada por la mejor amiga de la madre de Neji, fue acogida como una Hyuga para así poder usar ese vacío legal y poder marcharse de Konoha sin penalización alguna.

Igualmente los antiguos miembros del equipo de Konohamaru, él y su madre iban en el grupo que se asentará en Hanagakure, al haber Sido incluidos en su solicitud, de parte de Yoshino.

Y es que ella sería una mala prima, si dejará que Gine, su hijo y sus amigos, se pudrieran en Konoha. Y por Kami que no iba a permitir eso.

Nadie los despidió oficialmente, pues no había nadie en la puerta para verlos marchar, excepto la laxa vigilancia de la misma.

En el camino, eso fue diferente, siendo los nuevos residentes de la más pequeña de las Aldeas Shinobi del País a los únicos que algunos como Tsume o Asuma, tacharon de cobardes y traidores.

En la opinión de Shikaku, allá ellos, más tarde que temprano se darían cuenta del error, sobre todo si la alianza que posiblemente el Sanín renegado comandaria, llegará a tocar las puertas. El hecho era que el hogar lo hacían las personas y no los edificios, así que, prefería ver a sus nietos crecer en otra aldea, pero quería llegar a ver eso. En Konoha, eso jamás iba suceder, así que mejor abandonar un sitio carente de honor que morir con él.

#####

 **Medio día.**

Minato termino de leer el informe que el espía de Jiraiya ,el que recogía y condensaba la información le trajo a él, tras enterarse el sujeto que su jefe estaba en el hospital.

El informe versaba sobre los acontecimientos más recientes, aquellos que por estar en sus problemas no habían visto. Desde las alianzas de Suna y Kiri con el Imperio, la conquista de Taki y la desaparición de Han, Yugito y Fū, así como de los regalos dejados en Iwa y Kumo. Y por último cerraba con las noticias de la destrucción de los países de los Demonios y de los Campos de arroz a manos del Imperio Oriental.

Sobre el incidente de la alianza militar, entendía muy bien que el Sanín renegado era más una amenaza al imperio que Kumo e Iwa, desde un punto de vista puramente político.

Ciertamente, al ser los Países del Rayo y la Tierra los que hacían frontera con el Muro, eran la amenaza más real a la seguridad nacional del Imperio. Sin embargo, era muy conocida la afición de Orochimaru de hacer experimentos crueles de todo tipo, seguramente Naruto creyó conveniente destruir Oto de forma preventiva o en represalia si el arrogante de Orochimaru se coló al imperio y trato de hacer de las suyas.

Dejar su cabeza y la de Kabuto fue una simple advertencia, "Metanse con mi imperio y este es su destino" . Y aparentemente parecía dar resultados pues Kumo e Iwa replegaron sus tropas de regreso a sus países. De momento ya fuera algo voluntario o no (Que claro está, Minato esperaba lo primero , deseando que Naruto aún tuviera a Konoha en su corazón y que lo que sucedió fue algo unilateral de parte de Arashi) le debían una muy buena por esquivar esa bala por ellos. De momento.

Sobre los jinchuriki, supuso que en ese caso, Akatsuki era el culpable. Era obvio que lo que fuese que planearon, una vez que sabían cabalmente la ubicación del Biju faltante, reanudarán sus planes una vez más. Dado que Gaara aún seguía en Suna (No saben que Shukaku está libre) aún no se hizo algún movimiento en contra de esa aldea. Pero de momento las dos naciones enemigas con dos jinchuriki, habían perdido al débil de ellos, lo que era un relativo alivio.

Pero la pregunta era ¿Para que destruyó Naruto al País de los Demonios?.

Sin esa respuesta y Dada la actual situación, para pesar de Minato debía de ver a Naruto como un enemigo potencial de Konoha. Solo esperaba jamás tener que actuar en consecuencia.

#######

 **Ame, al mismo tiempo.**

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no están?- preguntó visiblemente molesto y sin su máscara de Imbécil, Obito Uchiha.

El verdadero líder de Akatsuki no vio necesidad alguna de mostrar su verdadera cara, después de todo, para la desgracia de sus planes, solo quedan miembros que sabían de su situación, o al menos de lo que supone era la situación.

-Pues a eso- admitió Zetsu- Itachi y Kisame fueron a reclutar a Tao Pai Pai mientras éste se escondía en el País de la Garra, sin embargo, al llegar a su ubicación, dos agentes del imperio ya los estaban aguardando y se pusieron a luchar contra ellos….

##

 **Hace dos días, en algún lugar del País de la Garra.**

El llamado "mejor asesino del mundo" el infame Tao Pai Pai yacía muerto y en una posición antinatural en el pequeño refugio donde se escondía, por lo que el usuario del Sharingan podía ver, la infame "Grulla roja" había Sido decapitado por una muy afilada espada luego de que fue tomado por sorpresa, si la expresión que conservó su rostro era un indicador. Y eso era lo escalofriante.

Se necesitaban habilidades muy buenas, si se quiere tomar desprevenido a alguien como Tao Pai Pai, casi podría decir que el asesino del shinobi renegado de Iwa aún seguía ahí.

El ruido que oyeron fuera del refugio de repente, parecía respaldar dicha afirmación.

Al salir ambos, lo que más temían estaba sucediendo, dos luchadores del imperio, dos que parecía bien podrían ser sujetos con habilidades capaces de contrarrestar las suyas, los miraban, evaluando cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Vaya, parece que el mocoso Kyubi debe de estar en alta estima por el emperador o algo más sucede ahí- sonrió socarrón Kisame - pero en cualquier caso, nosotros no somos como los cuatro perdedores que el imperio ha derrotado.

Una de las dos personas simplemente se encogió de hombros, era un hombre en sus treinta años, cabello rubio largo y con ojos color ónix, tenía una cicatriz que atravesaba todo su pecho, lo que podían saber ambos Akatsuki porque tenía el torso desnudo, usando solo botas militares y pantalones verde agua que daban el efecto de estar hechos con escamas. Además, al sujeto le faltaba el brazo derecho, siendo sustituido por un arpón, mientras que en su espalda, parecía que portaba un tridente dorado.

-Meh, tal arrogancia será su perdición- dió poca relevancia a las bravatas de Kisame la segunda persona.

Era una muy hermosa mujer de cabello negro tirando a púrpura oscuro, de ojos color púrpura claro, vestía un sensual conjunto Shinobi azul, que dejaba casi por completo al descubierto sus sexies piernas.

-Hay que capturarla a ella de preferencia- expresó el siempre lacónico Itachi- así que trata de no matar a tu oponente.

Con eso implícitamente el Uchiha escogía oponente, porque sabía que el Hoshigaki bajo ninguna circunstancia dejaría vivo a su adversario. El plan era sacarle información sobre el paradero de Naruto, ir en persona al imperio y ver que sabía de su hermano, antes de pedirle ver a sus parientes y así, morir al menos en compañía de gente con su misma sangre. Itachi sabía que estaba viviendo tiempo prestado, al menos quería, ya que todo por lo que mucho estuvo luchando se fue a la mierda, morir como había elegido.

Con eso en mente, se lanzó a atacar a su adversaria y que Kami decidiera.

##

Samehada chocó de frente contra el arpón del rubio que para emoción del espadachín, no retrocedió el brazo demasiado, quería decir que el hombre era jodidamente poderoso, un reto digno de su habilidad, uno del que saldría victorioso para proclamar que él triunfó donde los demás fallaron.

En la teoría ese era el plan, en la práctica, ese mortal duelo de armas, solo mostraba que el hombre era muy fuerte y hábil, por lo que tendría que irse con mucho cuidado.

-Sehahaha, había pasado tiempo desde mi último combate demandante- saboreo el momento el ex espadachín de Kiri- ¿Cual es tu nombre extraño? Deseo saber el nombre del oponente que me está dando tan maravilloso Combate.

-Yo soy Arthur Curry, Rey de la Atlántida- se presentó el rey- Cuando el emperador me dijo que había en Oriente un tipo como tú, por supuesto que quise verte en persona.

-Supongo que he sobrepasado tus expectativas- fue orgulloso el ceviche face.

-En realidad, estoy decepcionado- fue sincero el rey , haciendo que el espadachín se cabrearse- Ese espadachín que estaba con el imbécil de Hody Jones era un reto más demandante que tú.

-¡TE MOSTRARÉ LO QUE ES RETO DEMANDANTE- Explotó Kisame- ¡Elemento agua, Hidrobomba¡

La poderosa columna de agua que escupió el espadachín, no fue esquivada por el monarca debido a dos factores, el primero era que debido a la corta distancia a la que la disparó, evitaba que casi cualquier persona fuese capaz de reaccionar a tiempo y evitarla .

La segunda era que no tenía necesidad de hacerlo. Cómo bien lo pudo comprobar Kisame al ver la sonrisa burlona del nacido en la Atlántida, que bajaba sus brazos de la posición X, y lo peor era que por lo que la evidencia empírica daba a saber, el Maldito no se movió un solo centímetro de su posición….. ¡NINGUNO¡

-¿COMO MIERDA FUE QUE….?- Se conmocionó al ver que uno de sus jutsu de agua más poderosos no le hizo daño a su oponente.

-La Atlántida es una nación submarina, genio- explicó el rey- mi gente puede respirar en el mar y soportar hasta mil metros bajo el agua del mismo modo que ustedes soportan la superficie. Un chorrito de agua así jamás va a lastimarme, sobre todo por mi cuerpo hidrodinámico.

El tío de dientes de Sierra apretó la mandíbula con frustración, el combate sería aún más demandante de lo que había pensado.

####

Itachi y la mujer con la que peleaba intercambiaron una serie de tajos y estocadas sin tener un claro ganador. Para el Uchiha este sería un resultado de pronósticos reservados, siempre que la pelea no se alargará más de lo que ya lo venía haciendo. Para conmoción del Uchiha, la joven con la que estaba peleando usaba algo que llamaba Psicoespada, una suerte de hoja afilada creada con un poder que jamás había visto. Pues al usar su dojutsu en ella al realizar esa técnica, no mostraba nada, lo que al prodigio natural le hizo saber que cualquier cosa que provocará eso ,en definitiva no era un Kekkei genkai o un jutsu rango S. Sí que los jodió el emperador a ambos .

-Elemento fuego, balas fénix- escupió chispas de fuego que se convirtieron en proyectiles que se abalanzaron con mortal predicción a la joven que usando una suerte de pared que apareció de la nada, con el mismo rastro de energía que esa Espada.

-Mi turno- anunció la joven y sus ojos brillaron de forma por demás intimidante, antes de que saliera volando en dirección de Itachi, una auténtica lluvia de metralla que apenas podía ser manejada por Itachi. Nuevamente notaba que esa mujer era una rival a modo contra él, después de todo, si no podía predecir cuándo atacaría ella, sería un objetivo muy difícil de vencer para él. Más que nada en esta pelea tendría que ser el hombre del plan (otra vez) y así ver que tan factible sería sobrevivir para realizar sus planes.

-Supongo que el emperador tiene en alta estima a Naruto San, si los envía a ambos a plantarnos cara- expresó el Uchiha con cierto orgullo en su voz, alguien que le conocía (como Kisame que estaba muy ocupado tratando de no morir) notaría esto inmediatamente, lo que hizo que efectivamente, el espadachín cometiera el error de distraerse por la súbita confesión del estoico Uchiha.

Y casi fue apuñalado por el arpón que usaba el rubio ojionix en su muñón, lo que lo obligaría a tener que pensar una mejor estrategia

-El emperador no lo tiene en alta estima- sorprendió a los Akatsuki, no solo porque volteo a ver en dirección a dónde los espiaba Zetsu, que grababa la pelea, sino por la naturaleza de sus palabras- ÉL ES el emperador.

Kisame y Zetsu se pusieron blancos del susto, ( uno de ellos ya se veía por fin , parejo) si eso era verdad quería decir que era inalcanzable, el combate que estaban teniendo dejaba muy en claro la escala de poder a la que se enfrentarían. Si este par que claramente fue enviados porque podían anular sus habilidades, servían a Naruto, quería decir que el Uzumaki era el más fuerte del mundo. Y eso sí que puso a sudar frío a los ahí presentes.

Eso independientemente de que no era cierto, si dejaba en claro que Akatsuki jamás podría poner las manos encima al Kyubi. El poder del Uzumaki estaba más allá de lo que incluso Nagato o Madara, de acuerdo a la opinión del emo mayor y del Cara de ceviche, o de La propia Kaguya, en caso del Aloe vera con mamitis. Tenía que serlo si lo que oyeron los tres durante el torneo era real. Que luchó contra varios demonios muy poderoso y salió victorioso siempre. Aunque los relatos tendían a ser algo exagerados (como el atribuirle que mató a los seis señores demoníacos, cuando solo mató a tres, Druella, Debonair y Hatler, Goku mato a Cold y a Thanos mientras que Darkseid fue asesinado por Kal El y Meliodas mientras que Goku mato al mejor general del tiránico demonio).

"Veo que todos apostamos al caballo equivocado" pensó Itachi sonriendo orgulloso, después de todo, el vio a Naruto una buena parte de su niñez como su más confiable ANBU guardián junto a Yugao. Naruto fue todo lo que deseo que su hermano fuera, sin casi nada, Naruto había logrado mucho durante su estancia en el continente elemental, mientras que su hermano exigía todo sin dar nada a cambio. El Uzumaki fue desterrado sin casi nada y tomo el reto de no tener a una de las grandes Aldeas Shinobi para respaldarlo y logró una hazaña más allá de todo lo creíble, Sasuke por su lado no creció o cambio en lo absoluto. Algo que evidentemente Naruto si había hecho.

Fue sacado rápidamente de esa reflexión por dos asuntos, primero el grito de dolor que lanzó Kisame al ser apuñalado por el arpón del rey en el hombro derecho, aquel con el que sostenía a Samehada, segundo, porque la Psico Espada de Psylocke estuvo a punto de colarse en su defensa y causar graves consecuencias.

-¡MALDITO¡ VOY A MATARTE- Bramó furioso Kisame - ¡ Elemento Agua, Gran Explosión de Agua Colisión de Olas¡

Un enorme domo de agua rodeo a todos los involucrados, debido al imprudente ataque de Kisame. El hombre creía que con eso, debía haber logrado matar al nacido en el Este, se equivocó y a lo grande.

¿Cómo lo supo? Sencillamente, sintió como si una locomotora le hubiera pasado por encima y al ver bien, El rey de la Atlántida lo había embestido con mucha fuerza y lo peor era que no estaba cansado o herido en los más mínimo.

-La Atlántida está en el fondo del océano y rodeada por agua ,genio- sonrió socarron el monarca- por eso ninguno de tus ataques de agua funciona en mi. Creo haberlo mencionado anteriormente.

-Si los jutsus no sirven, te abrumare con fuerza bruta.

Kisame entonces de fusionó con Samehada, adquiriendo una apariencia similar a la de los vecinos de la Atlántida, la Isla subacuática Gyojin. Pareciendo un Gyojin tiburón y uno muy feo.

Con un grito de Batalla, Kisame se lanzó como una bala a atacar al rey que comenzó a bloquear algunos de sus golpes, esquivando la mayoría de ellos. Y contraatacando en las muchas aperturas en la defensa de Kisame. Era verdad que muy pocos Shinobi podían manejar el escenario que el nacido en Kiri había desplegado, pero había muchos en el Este que podían hacerlo. Y estaba luchando contra uno de los muchos que podrían no solo manejarlo, también podían superarlo fácilmente en el campo de batalla.

Para frustración de Kisame, parecía ser que el agua había aumentado la fuerza, resistencia y velocidad de Arthur y a eso había que sumarle el hecho de que parecía ser que no era mentira que podía respirar en el agua y que tenía una clara experiencia luchando bajo el agua.

"Maldición, no mentía cuando dijo que él vivía bajo el agua" maldijo su suerte el espadachín oyendo claramente debido al medio, que Itachi y su adversaria lograron salir del domo y luchaba en su superficie, teniendo la ventaja también, la nacida en los Estados Confederados. " Lo peor es que el puede respirar bajo el agua, lo que yo no puedo hacer".

Era verdad, con la fusión podía aguantar la respiración un periodo muy largo de tiempo, más que la mayoría de los Shinobi existentes, el detalle era que igualmente, nadie había Sido capaz de luchar contra él poniendo a prueba su capacidad pulmonar bajo el agua. Hasta ahora.

El cara de ceviche salió rápido de sus pensamientos cuando sintió una abrumadora sensación de poder emanando del monarca que blandía un tridente dorado que brillaba, dando muy mala espina al cevichon.

-Te he pesado, te he medido, te he valorado- agarró con más fuerza el rubio su tridente y lo apuntó a Kisame- y te he encontrado defectuoso.

Desaparece Kisame Hoshigaki.

Y varios rayos salieron del tridente, lo que no debía ser posible por estar bajo el agua. La cuestión es que los rayos se lanzaron con fuerza contra Kisame que no pudo evadirlos. Sintiendo la fuerza total del ataque.

Tenía razón, dolía más de lo que se veía, todo gracias a la alta densidad de los rayos que virtualmente eran plasma. Al estar en el agua, la única manera en la que serían visibles como relámpagos en Tierra firme, era si esos ratos tenían una muy alta densidad, estando en estado de plasma. Lo que significaba que eran más poderosos aunque en apariencia menos espectaculares que los rayos en suelo seco.

De ahí que al ser golpeado por el relámpago a toda potencia, sintiera en su mente el grito de agonía de Samehada que se separó de él, lo que aumentó en su cuerpo, la potencia del rayo, doblandolo por el dolor.

Cuánto tiempo fue atacado, era algo que jamás podría determinar Kisame al sentir su juicio nublado por el dolor, lo único que sus sentidos e instintos le decían era que no viviría mucho sin tratamiento médico, el rayo se abrió camino en su cuerpo entrando por su esternón, lo que quería decir que su corazón era una bomba de carne semi carbonizada, lo que los erráticos latidos de su corazón parecían confirmar, además, sentía un terrible hormigueo en las extremidades, lo que le dificultará hacer sellos o sostener a su espada. En resumen, la pelea había acabado, el tampoco fue capaz de vencer a su par del Este… A menos que….

El ex espadachín de la Niebla recogió un poco de sangre de la comisura de su labio y como pudo logró la secuencia necesaria para una invocación.

Cinco tiburones Mako aparecieron en el agua sumamente exaltados por la sangre los cuales nadaban en círculos de los oponentes, mientras el de Kiri sonrió de forma maníaca, no vio la tranquilidad que el rey de la Atlántida transmitía con su rostro.

-Aun si eres capaz de moverte bajo el agua, dudo mucho que puedas superar a mis amigos en velocidad- anunció el espadachín- Yo gano ¡Ataquen¡

Y como saetas, los tiburones se lanzaron contra el rey que tenía una cara de concentración.

A nada de atacar, los escualos frenaron en seco, borrando la socarrona sonrisa de Kisame que no tenía la más puta idea del error que había cometido.

-Te diré algo antes de que mueras - sonrió de forma claramente arrogante el rey- En el Este existe algo llamado Quirk que dicho de forma simple es una habilidad especial similar a los Kekkei genkai. Mi Quirk me permite controlar a los animales marinos… Como los tiburones.

Y rodeando a Arthur, los escualos se lanzaron contra Kisame que intentó cancelar su jutsu acuático. Desafortunadamente los tiburones fueron más veloces y lo devoraron antes de que completara la secuencia de sellos que los habría vuelto inútiles.

Sin Kisame para sostener con su chakra al domo de agua, este colapso rápidamente, inundando una buena parte de las cuevas alrededor y obligando a Itachi a replantear su propia estrategia.

-Estoy completamente segura de que sin Kisame y Zetsu que fue arrastrado por el agua, tienes una petición que hacer- expuso Psylocke- así que habla.

El afortunado giro de eventos hizo que el impasible Uchiha sonriera contento, parecía ser que las cosas serían más fáciles de lo que pensó.

##########

 **Palacio imperial dos días después.**

-Itachi Uchiha, uno de los más grandes shinobi que ha producido el Oeste- saludo la emperatriz madre- y el único varón Uchiha que no tenía un palo de escoba clavado en el culo.

Hubo varias risitas divertidas por el comentario, algo que el Uchiha ignoro por el bien de su objetivo. Además aunque quisiera responderle, sabía muy bien, Dada el aura de poder que emanaba de la mujer, que no era rival para ella y para los miembros de su guardia personal.

-El mismo- asintió sin más el Uchiha y añadió- si no es mucho el atrevimiento ¿Podría saber dónde se encuentra Naruto San?.

Y como si con solo decir su nombre lo invocara, el Uzumaki llegó junto a varios miembros de su corte y a una joven vestidos de maid. Una Mink gato, si el Uchiha vio bien.

-La última vez que nos vimos, intentaste "capturarme" abrió y cerró comillas con un ademán el Uzumaki, sorprendiendo a Itachi por ello, quería decir que sabía cuál era su objetivo real en Akatsuki- ahora bien, suma a eso el hecho de que por culpa de el imbécil de Sasuke fui desterrados, la ecuación no está nada a tu favor- cuestionó con dureza el Uzumaki antes de relajar su rostro- para fortuna tuya, a ti no te guardo rencor alguno y tampoco se lo guardo a Sasuke.

-Escuche rumores de que el tonto de mi hermano logró esta vez desertar de forma exitosa de la Aldea- comentó con decepción Itachi- me sorprende que dado el tiempo que pasó, no haya decidido venir aquí en busca de aquellos que lo humillaron, en plan de matar a quienes le hicieron eso.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que el Teme y Pedochimaru junto a su cromador de riel no se adentraron en el imperio?- cuestionó Naruto- Orochimaru y Kabuto fueron devueltos en pedazos a su Aldea ,pero tú hermano aún está con vida, a salvo y en esta habitación.

Itachi pensó que Sasuke estaría fuertemente encadenado y amordazado sí al entrar ahí no lo oyó gritar e injuriarlo. Pero al posar bien la vista en los alrededores, no vio una sola pista de su ubicación.

-La Mink gato- adivino su pensamientos Naruto- te voy a narrar una pequeña historia Itachi y a hacerte una propuesta…..

##########

 **Ciudad de Tirim, dos días después.**

La oficina de aduanas de la Ciudad estaba terminando su día con un informe bastante peculiar para enviar al emperador, uno que enviaron con urgencia dadas las circunstancias.

Aparentemente el cuerpo gobernante de Iwa creían que era una buena idea mandar a un dignatario al Palacio imperial para exigir la devolución de su jinchuriki y de su prisionera así como el cese de cualquier acción hostil en contra de su Aldea.

Dicho diplomático no era otra persona que la nieta del Kage la cual estaba siendo transportada a la capital en el exprés.

La joven había llegado junto a media docena de ANBU de su aldea y un par de miembros del consejo de su aldea. Y por lo que veían, sentían cierto malestar.

"Con recursos así, cualquier nación Shinobi que se aliara a ellos sería imparable" pensó la Kunoichi algo decepcionada de las acciones a llevar a cabo "Bueno, después de todo, nuestra demanda es legítimamente válida, no veo porque no podemos limar después las asperezas con el emperador y ganarnos el favor de su reino, antes que las demás aldeas".

Y con ese pensamiento, la morena se dirigió al vagón cafetería, expreso o no, el tren demoraria algunas horas en llegar a la capital. Un bocadillo o dos no eran una mala idea.

 **Omake.**

 **Konoha hace ocho años.**

Hiashi se encontraba leyendo unos papeles en su oficina cuando su secretaria llamó a su puerta, la mujer de la rama secundaria entró a la habitación y le dió un papel dirigido al líder, era una solicitud formal para una reunión en la sala del consejo.

"Y ahora ¿Qué querrá?" Pensó Hiashi tras ver que la reunión sería en una hora. Lo Que en su opinión era poco tiempo para preparar mentalmente para ello. Minato había regresado hace apenas dos semanas y las cosas se habían puesto por demás "interesantes" en la Aldea. Siendo "interesante" un eufemismo para caótico.

Y es que si la revelación de que el Yondaime estaba vivo al igual que su esposa, casi estaban empatadas por las noticias de que Naruto tenía hermanos y de que de hecho el Yondaime era el padre del Uzumaki.

"Dadas las circunstancias en la aldea, las cosas no habrían Sido muy diferentes de haber permanecido en ella" pensó Hiashi al imaginar las posibilidades. Seguramente Naruto jamás habría corrido a los brazos de la famila Namikaze. No con lo que le hicieron.

##

En el complejo Nara, Yoshino se encontraba preparando la medicina tradicional de su clan para el dolor de cabeza, uno que seguramente Shikaku y muchos otros tendrían. Algo que se estaba volviendo un hábito arraigado en la aldea. Tras el destierro de Naruto, el dolor de cabeza se había convertido en el principal malestar de muchos líderes de clan y de la propia Godaime. No solo por las rispidas reuniones del consejo donde un lado bastante considerable de la asociación Shinobi estaba enemistada con una fracción menor donde el único clan realmente importante era el Inuzuka, obviamente toda la fracción civil y esa parte de la asociación Shinobi estaban enemistados, la ecuación la cerraba el hecho de que las alianzas económicas y militares estaban siendo recindidas, todas por la misma causa. Naruto Uzumaki.

Ni Ella, ni Shirona, Keiko y las demás esposas o lideresas de los clanes tenían idea de que tanto perderían a causa del destierro del Uzumaki, de lo que estaban seguras era de que Kami decidió que era el mejor momento para castigarlos por sus transgresiones pasadas al Uzumaki.

Ojalá que esa junta no saliera tan mal como presentía.

####

 **Dos horas después.**

Pues si la expresión que tenía Inoichi en su rostro era un indicativo, aparentemente su amiga Yoshino se había equivocado. La junta fue peor de lo que suponían.

Así que, deseando ayudar un poco a su marido, la bella Yamanaka preguntó sobre que había sucedido en la junta, sin percatarse ambos de que tenían una jovencita oyendo atentamente lo que Inoichi estaba contando.

Tras media hora de resumen, Shirona entendía la gravedad de la situación, al igual que Ino.

La heredera del Clan Yamanaka como la mayoría habían oído acerca de lo peligroso que era el Salvaje Este y por ello sintió una opresión en su pecho, como si le acabarán de decir que en una patrulla alrededor de la frontera del país habían encontrado el cuerpo de Naruto. Ella, como muchos otros, sus padres incluidos, daban al ruidoso Uzumaki por muerto. Y si eso no era lo suficientemente malo, una carta de Zuko había Sido enviada con el aviso de que el señor feudal estaba recortando a la mitad, el presupuesto de la aldea. Con el decrecimiento de la misma, el panorama no era nada bueno.

####

Hana Inuzuka obviamente no se mostraba nada contenta con la respuesta de su madre a su resumen de la reunión, sobretodo por la gran hipocresía que destilaba.

Tras el destierro de Naruto, la heredera provisional del clan Inuzuka había estado en constante fricción tanto con su madre como con su hermano. Ambos habían Sido lo suficientemente estúpidos como para culpar a otros por sus errores y eso era algo que Hana encontraba insultante.

Tras ese día, donde Tsunade reunió a la aldea en la plaza pública, para informar sobre el regreso del Yondaime y la relación con el Uzumaki, Tsume había estado actuando como si lo que había hecho no fuera nada malo. Algo que era más falso que un súper jutsu creado por Rock Lee.

Y si tomábamos en cuenta que Tsume solía participar en la "cacería del Zorro" tras la finalización del festival, hipócrita era incluso un término vago sobre la actitud de Tsume.

Lo que ayudó a que la brecha entre la madre y la hija fuera aún mayor.

Hace aproximadamente tres años, como siempre, Naruto se había escondido de los demás para evitar que lo atraparán y maltrataran en el festival. Y como cada año, Tsume que usaba una máscara especial para que nadie la reconociera lo había encontrado y lo había sacado de su escondite.

-Bueno Demonio, admito que esconderte en este lugar fue una buena idea- mencionó Tsume al mirar alrededor del lugar, uno lleno de contenedores de basura que enmascararon el olor del Uzumaki- pero esto termina ahora.

Y sacando un Kunai empapado de un aceite que era urticante, apuñaló al niño que se sacudida tratando de escapar, en el estómago y retorció el Kunai en él.

Le oyó gritar y estalló en humo, revelando que había apuñalado a su propia hija.

La Hermana de Kiba había usado un líquido que enmacaro su olor para que no la detectarán y uso otro con el olor del Uzumaki y tras noquearlo y dejarlo con los Ichiraku, ella salió a evitar que atraparán al niño.

Y tuvo éxito, que Naruto no recibiera una paliza así fue su regalo de cumpleaños.

-Yo gano- susurró la Inuzuka antes de desmayarse.

###

Tras ese incidente, Hana amenazó a su madre con repetirlo de nuevo ya fuera ella en persona o incluso alguien más, los Ichiraku o a saber Anko o Gine que estaban dispuestas a defender así al Uzumaki.

Así que, no queriendo arriesgarse, el festival se empezó a abstener de cazar a Naruto.

Y ese era el mejor regalo que el Uzumaki jamás recibiría.

 **Y corte.**

 **Se los prometí, primero muerto antes de abandonar. Lo que casi se cumple….. en fin**


	17. Familia

**Familia.**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei**

 **Review**

 **MrDeath22**

Puede que prisionera de guerra, la esclavitud está terminantemente prohibida en el imperio. Sobre qué harán los Namikaze…. A leer

 **Angelmolina056**

Gracias, que bueno que te gustó.

 **Fairyqueen072**

Gracias por las flores y es verdad, causa y efecto. Solo dime en qué plataforma escribes y que Nick usas para ver tus trabajos.

 **Bladetri**

Gracias.

 **Enrique Osornio Machado**

Entendiste la referencia.

 **CCSakuraforever**

Qué bueno que me sigues también aquí, sobre los flashback, espero que el de hoy te agrade

 **Otakufire**

Hice lo que pude con Aquaman, sobre tus respuestas, a leer.

 **Elchabon**

Solo muerto abandonó todos mis fic, a lo mejor dejó de lado unos por no ser tan populares, pero esos serán terminados eventualmente.

 **Serenity Usagi**

Gracias amiga, me da gusto ver que me hechas animos.

 **Irina Akashira**

El mundo Shinobi no es una democracia precisamente, por ello es que si bien podría funcionar, sería algo a corto plazo. Porque puede que Kumo e Iwa retrocedan, pero no lo que queda de Akatsuki….. por ello no lo pensé como una acción definitiva. Destruir así a Konoha servía para Mostrar que Naruto era un gran estratega forjado en una sangrienta lucha de unificación, pero las demás aldeas o enemigos (Danzō, Akatsuki y Orochimaru) necesitan algo más directo

 **Virus pirata**

Gracias amigo, en serio gracias.

 **Mariano538**

La espera terminó.

 **Ciudad capital Crisol.**

Naruto acaba de contarle a Itachi todo lo relacionado a la condición de su hermano, quien oía atentamente todo sin apartar la vista de él. Y claramente pudo ver la ira en sus ojos al oír lo de la violación. Algo que agradecia mucho ser incapaz de recordar.

-Ya veo- dijo el Uchiha tras oír la narración de Naruto- entonces ¿Qué piensas hacer con nosotros?.

-Bueno, Sasuke entro de manera ilegal al imperio con la clara intención de asesinarme a mí y a Sachiko- comenzo a enunciar Naruto- además de eso, quería secuestrar a alguien con habilidades mágicas y a personas de otras especies para que Orochimaru experimentara con ellas. Pero como dije eso es con Sasuke. Una vez que regrese a su forma humana dentro de unos días, esta encantadora señorita podrá irse a vivir a donde quiera. Con su hermano, siempre que quieras hacerlo.

-Volver a convivir con él no suena tan mal aún en esas circunstancias- admitía Itachi- por las semanas máximo que me quedan.

-Tu enfermedad aquí es curable- anuncio Naruto- y también hay un tratamiento para que puedas recuperar la vista -Itachi se sorprendió al saber que Naruto sabía de eso y lo mostró su cara- el clan Miyamoto también tiene el Sharingan, así que se reconocer a alguien que está csi ciego por usarlo.

-Asi que la oferta es una pizarra limpia en el Este- acotó el ojionix- pero ¿Que pides a cambio?

-Solo que te apartes en caso de que Konoha decida ser más estúpida e intenten algo que necesite una respuesta mía- admitió Naruto- más allá de ello, soy alguien que siempre paga sus deudas Comadreja, consideraro el pago por ser junto a Yugao Uzuki, de los pocos que realmente se preocuparon por mi cuando el Sandaime los enviaba a cuidarme.

########

 **Aldea de la lluvia.**

-Asi que Itachi nos ha traicionado- dijo fríamente Óbito- eso es bastante malo, pero ya tendremos tiempo de hacerlo pagar. Por ahora debemos saber sobre las personas que viven en el imperio. Supongo que no todos aman a su emperador y también alguien debe de haber escapado a la justicia por sus crímenes en la Guerra de unificación.

-Por lo que pudimos averigüar, todos los que podrían ser de ayuda están encarceldos en un lugar llamado Impel Down- contestó Zetsu negro- y por lo que vimos, intentar sacar a alguien de ahí es una misión suicida. Sencillamente hace ver a la infame Prisión de Sangre como el aula de detención de cualquier academia civil. Por lo que pude ver con los mercenarios que contacte en el imperio, ni ofreciendo la mitad del oro del mundo los haríamos intentar sacar a cualquier persona de sus instalaciones.

-Y dado que aparentemente la inteligencia del mocoso es bastante buena, si reclutaramos solo a Occidentales, él ya nos estaría esperando con personas capaces de anularnos- dedujo Konan.

-Soy un Dios, nada de lo que me lancen podría detenerme- se jacto Nagato, su compañera negó con la cabeza.

-Desafortunadamente, debo de estar de acuerdo con Konan- opino Obito- todos los equipos estaban diseñados para detener a cada una de nuestras habilidades especiales y estilos de lucha. Pudiera ser que tengan incluso alguien que sea capaz de lidar contigo.

En cualquier caso, debían moverse rápido, por ello enviaría tanto a Nagato como a Konan a buscar al jinchuriki del Rokubi que se encontraba merodeando las islas más al sur del País del Agua.

##########

 **En algún lugar en el País del Colmillo.**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que de alguna forma habían forzado su huída y Danzō no estaba nada contento con los informes que leyo de sus espías sobre cómo estaban las cosas en Konoha. De haber Sido él quien estaba al mando,nada de esto habría sucedido. De entrada porque Kushina y Minato probablemente serían drones sin emociones a su mando y jamás habrían tenido hijos propios o libres para el caso pero bueno.

"Maldito Clan Uzumaki, maldito mocoso" pensó oscuramente el halcón al terminar de leer el informe. La única parte buena que vio, fue que el Sanín había muerto y que la alianza que fraguaba termino por implosiónar con su deceso. La única noticia buena y la última que recibiría.

Oyó de pronto varios gritos de dolor y el ruido de una pelea que de fue ahogando lentamente. Danzō sonrió confiado, si de alguna manera el mocoso Kyubi logró que sus soldados lo localizaran, sus ANBU habían reducido a nada sus fuerzas, ojalá que envíes Mink o cualquier otra criatura y está aún siguiera viva, para así aumentar su fuerza.

De repente, la puerta de entrada a su oficina salió volando arrancada de un potente golpe y antes de que siquiera pudiera hacer algo, un poderoso rayo atravesó su pecho a la altura del corazón.

"Debo de actuar rápido" pensó con la vida a abandonando su cuerpo "Izanagi"

Y el halcón se desvaneció, no dejando rastro de su cuerpo.

-¡A tu derecha !- Oyó el halcón de guerra apenas apareció, siendo el grito de alerta, un grito femenino.

-¡Entendido¡- oyó la voz de un hombre.

Y casi al instante un nuevo rayo lo golpeó con fuerza, viendo al fin a su atacante antes de caer fulminado nuevamente.

Quien le había dado la descarga era un hombre muy alto, de 1.89 m, cabello rizado corto de color onix y de ojos castaños, era un hombre corpulento, de facciones duras pero bastante atractivo, además vestía una suerte de Spandex rojo con una capa blanca amarrada a su costado derecho, con un gran relámpago amarillo en el pecho.

El hombre venía acompañado de una bella mujer rubia de cabello hasta sus hombros, ojos azules que vestía un top, pantalón a la cadera y botas blancas, además de usar también una capa blanca.

-Ahora aparecerá a tu izquierda- anuncio la joven.

Apenas apareció, tuvo que usar un shishui de hojas para evadir el relámpago, pero esa treta no le duró mucho ya que solo alcanzó a huir algunos metros antes de sentir una vez más la potente descarga eléctrica. El hombre sencillamente era muy veloz.

-!Esperen, esperen¡- puso las manos en alto el halcón de guerra en señal de rendición- no hay porque precipitarnos tanto. No sé qué clase de rango tengan en el imperio, pero si se unen a mi lado, podríamos lograr grandes cosas. Podrían tener todo lo que quisieran.

Ambos parecían sopesar la idea, dándole esperanza a Danzō de que al fin las cosas le saldrían bien. El halcón no sabía que la mitad de sus ANBU estaba muerto y la otra inconsciente. Y aún si esa mitad despertara, gracias a la mujer, no se pondrían de su lado.

-!Paso¡- Exclamaron a Coro ambos, haciendo enojar a la momia Azteca.

-Ya veo, son unos tontos, en cualquier caso, debería agradecer al mocoso por enviarme tan buen regalo- sonrió el halcón descubriéndose el ojo- ¡Kotoamatsukami¡. Ahora yo soy su amo.

-Jajajajaja- rieron ambos a coro, dejando frío al halcón.

-Mi Quirk me protege de la manipulación mental de cualquier gusano más débil que yo- dijo entre sexos carcajadas la mujer rubia.

-Y gracias a la magia que me da mi poder, soy inmune a la manipulación mental- dió a saber el joven y añadió- el emperador sabía de tu ojo, por ello nos envió a nosotros. Naruto es más inteligente de lo que le diste crédito.

-Muy bien, entonces voy a tener que matarlos- se preparó el halcón para pelear. Demasiado tarde .

Sintió un terrible dolor en el brazo artificial que Orochimaru le hizo y antes de que pudiera procesarlo, oyó un lugubre **crack** , antes de que el brazo se separara de su cuerpo. Dio varios pasos al frente antes de ver cómo los nacidos en el Oriente se desvanecian, y al voltear a ver dónde el estaba, el hombre sostenía su brazo arrancado y la mujer estaba como a dos metros a su derecha. Tejiendo una apariencia similar a la de una suerte de estatua de cristal, una que usaba ropa.

-Los espías del imperio han dado muy buenos reportes acerca de todas las monstruosidaded que has cometido a lo largo de los años- observó con desdén y asco la rubia- por ello, el emperador nos ha enviado a terminar con una amenaza potencial para el imperio.

-Y que si cometiera algunos actos atroces- se defendió jadeando por el dolor- todo fue por Konoha, para hacerla más fuerte.

-No necesito la sabiduría de Salomón para saber que todo eso no lo hiciste por tú aldea- se unió a la plática el joven ,mientras sus manos comenzaban a generar una vez más electricidad- Fue la ambición ciega lo que te movió a actuar tan horriblemente. Fue tanta tu avaricia que jamás pensaste en todo el mal que le causaste a tu propia aldea.

-Basta de charlas, acabalo de una vez- sugirió la mujer a lo que asiento el joven.

-Eso no va a ser- intento pelear por su vida Danzō- Elemento viento, gran vendaval.

Y el vendaval fue nada comparado por la potente descarga eléctrica que sintió de repente el halcón. A sus ojos era inconcebible que un jutsu aire fuera derrotado por uno de rayo. Mientras la vida lo abandonaba, además de rumiar su final sin poder realizar sus sueños, se preguntaba qué tan fuerte era el hombre como para poder vencerlo así.

Ciertamente el joven era fuerte, pero esa superioridad se debía a que al ser un ataque carente de chakra, la fortaleza de un elemento sobre el otro no operaba.

-Está muerto- anunció la joven mientras el hombre suspiraba satisfecho.

-Muy bien, entonces hay que buscar a los reclutas que este monstruo tenía aquí.- comenzó a moverse el hombre- Gran trabajo Señora Frost.

-Lo mismo opino Señor Baxton- corroespidio al halagó la joven.

###########

 **Ciudad capital. Un día después.**

La comitiva del país de la Tierra estaba siendo conducida a la sala real para tener una audiencia con la familia imperial; Kurotsuki como sus acompañantes, seis ANBU y dos miembros de las asociaciones civil y shinobi respectivamente, como los occidentales en su conjunto, estaban embelesados por la enorme brecha tecnológica y la magnífica vista del palacio, sobretodo la vista de sus hermosos jardines colgantes.

Una vez en la sala del trono, Karin ya los esperaban ahí, usando su vestido de asistente, ahora en color negro con una blusa blanca y con un broche con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki en su lado derecho.

-Saludos y bienvenidos sean al Imperio del Este unificado- saludó la pelirroja de forma protocolaria-Me informaron que venían a hacer una petición al emperador. Una de suma importancia de hecho.- la pelirroja chasqueo la lengua recordando un detalle y algo apenada añadió- Karin Uzumaki.

-Ellos son Shinta Watanabe y Kozu Suzuki- presentó a sus acompañantes la azabache de Iwa - y yo soy Kurotsuki, nieta del Sandaime Tsuchikage, Onoki.

-Se quién eres - admitió la pelirroja que había sentido gracias al ojo de Karura las emociones de todos los occidentales. Sintiendo una gran codicia y arrogancia principalmente. A todas luces, ya maquinaban que hacer con la vasta maquinaria imperial, una vez que fueran aliados- Lo que no me has dicho es a qué has venido.

-Sabemos que dos personas nacidas en estas tierras se llevaron a dos de nuestras tres armas de guerra y vengo a exigir que las devuelvan a Iwa- dió su razón la joven. En su mente la demanda era justa, si el emperador era tal y como lo habían descrito las personas con las que platico para saber de él, el atendería a la demanda.

Karin lo medito un poco, tras lo cual miró a la joven de su misma edad y dió de forma contundente su respuesta.

-Su solicitud para ver al emperador ha Sido rechazada- contestó Karin a una comitiva de Iwa en Shock- lamento que tu viaje haya Sido en vano.

-!Que¡ ¿Cómo te atreves a negarnos la audiencia?- preguntó sumamente indignada la jounin- ¿Quien te crees para negarnos ver al emperador?

-Soy su asistente personal- contestó con la voz calmada la pelirroja- también soy su prima, lo que quiere decir que fue la familia real de forma directa quien ha rechazado tu solicitud. Cómo verán, es un NO definitivo.

-¿Te atreves a negarnos una audiencia para exponer nuestras legítimas demandas?- preguntó uno de los ANBU enojado- ¿Sabes con quién estás tratando acaso?.

-Los que no saben ni su lugar ni con quién demonios están hablando son todos ustedes- mencionó Karin sin inmutarse- quizás sea la asistente personal del emperador , eso no significa que sea débil e insignificante. Y suponiendo que me asesinaran, están en el corazón del imperio en un lugar rodeado de seguridad hasta los dientes. Así que espero que entiendan su posición y piensen bien, en las próximas palabras que saldrán de su boca. Porque podrían sellar su destino con ellas.

La nieta del Kage hizo una señal al ANBU para que se calmará, pues la Uzumaki tenía razón.

Fue de hecho ese el momento en el que la joven noto el broche con el símbolo, al igual que los miembros de las asociaciones. Lo que puso muy nerviosos a todos.

-¿Acaso es usted miembro del Clan Uzumaki?- preguntó el líder de la asociación civil que era quien venía de parte de esa asociación.

-Lo soy- dijo con orgullo la joven- por eso mismo les digo que tengan cuidado con lo que saldrá de su boca, a mi primo el emperador no le agrada nada que los arrogantes vengan a exigir nada a su Aldea.

-Mis disculpas, pero creo que hemos iniciado mal está reunión- se adelantó Touji Kanawa, el enviado de la asociación Shinobi, quién era el Shikaku versión Iwa- ciertamente el imperio tomó nuestras armas, pero no creo que lo hiciera por mala voluntad. Estoy seguro que si exponemos el caso al emperador, este verá que nuestras demandas son totalmente legítimas.

-¿La esclavitud es legítima?- preguntó Naruto entrando a la sala real- realmente deberían hacerle caso a mí prima, váyanse ahora, antes de que salga de sus bocas algo de lo que se arrepientan pronto.

-El jinchuriki del Kyuubi- jadeó en shock Kurotsuki al ver al joven que era casi la copia de su progenitor- Un momento… !Tu eres el emperador!

-Asi es, yo soy el emperador Oriental- asintió Naruto dirigiéndose al trono y sentándose en él- por lo tanto, cualquier reclamo que hagan acerca de las "armas de Iwa" como tan elocuentemente le han llamado a sus propios jinchuriki está cayendo en oídos sordos.

-El Nanabi y el Gobi son propiedad de Iwa, no tienes derecho a reclamar los como propios- se metió vehemente la azabache de Iwa a la "negociación"- ¿O acaso esto es una estrategia para ayudar a Konoha?

-Por mi Konoha podrá arder en el infierno si el Tsuchikage logra invadirlos- dijo con un tono de voz que indicaba que lo decía en serio- lo que no pienso tolerar es que esclavicen tanto a personas inocentes, gente a la que jamás consultaron sobre el hecho de convertirse en armas de guerra , armas que serían tratadas peor que la mayor escoria del mundo. Cómo tampoco tolerare que sigan esclavizando a la famila real.

-¿De qué coño estás hablando?- preguntó uno de los ANBU indignado- ¿Familia real? Jamás hemos hecho nada a Uzumaki alguno.

-¿Pero que hay de mis hermanos Goku y Kokuo?- preguntó entrando Tier, haciendo que los de Iwa se tensaran.

La emperatriz entro con su vestido blanco y su tiara de oro, pero con sus orejas de zorro y sus nueve colas ondeado- y no olvidemos que trataron de anexar a mi querida Chomei a su nación en la misma calidad.

-Los Biju son armas, siempre…. ¡Ahhh!- no terminó de hablar el líder de la asociación civil, fue atravesado por cuatro colas y casi al instante terminó incinerado.

-! Maldita¡ !Mataste a mi padre¡- exclamó en total ira uno de los ANBU, que con su chokuto en mano, corría hacia la emperatriz, dispuesto a hacerle pagar por ello.

Pero el puño del Uzumaki evitó que siquiera se acercara a su Madre, gracias a que lo interceptó y que uso un devastador gancho para derribar al shinobi que sintió que le aplastaron las tripas con ese golpe. Fue literal, el golpe era letal, destinado a matar por hemorragias internas.

-!No te permito …¡- intentó ponerse ruda la mujer, pero el asesor shinobi la intercepto, evitando que hiciera alguna locura- ! Suéltame, voy a hacerlos pagar por haber asesinado a dos ciudadanos de Iwa!

-Kurotsuki Sama, debe calmarse- forcejeo con ella el hombre- por mucho que me duela admitirlo, ambos cavaron su tumba. El Kyubi tiene reconocimiento como ciudadano imperial, por lo que veo, es la famosa emperatriz, eso hace a los Biju en estas tierras, parte de la familia real. Y el bocón de Lee insulto a la familia real, cuyo castigo típicamente es la muerte. Y su hijo trató de asesinar a la emperatriz. No haga más difícil la situación de lo que ya está.

La mujer tuvo que apretar los dientes ya que era verdad. Si hacian enojar más a la familia real, lo más seguro es que ninguno de ellos saldría con vida.

-Digan a Onoki que el jinchuriki del Yonbi deberá de presentarse en un mes máximo en el palacio imperial- dió un ultimátum la emperatriz- si mi hermano y su contenedor no están en ese plazo dentro del Imperio, movilizare a los Espada, la fuerza élite del Desierto Hollow, créanme, cada uno de ellos es más fuerte que el Hachibi, y son diez de ellos. Y todos tendrán las órdenes de no dejar rastro alguno de su mugrosa aldea.

-¡Esto no ha terminado!- lanzó una amenaza la joven.

-Lo ha hecho- respaldo a su madre el Uzumaki- díganle al viejo que elija, a su aldea o a mi tío - terminó el Uzumaki.

Los enviados de Iwa se fueron escoltados por la guardia real y se les puso en un tren militar para que regresarán a su país en tiempo récord.

Tras irse de la sala real, la rubia de piel morena le pregunto al Uzumaki que decidió al final Itachi, narrando el Uzumaki lo que Itachi había decidido.

####

 **Algunas horas atrás.**

Tras narrar lo que le ocurrió a Sasuke, Naruto le había dado a Itachi el plazo de un día para decidir que hacer.

Al preguntar por el clan Miyamoto, Naruto, le dijo que ellos vivían el la ciudad, por lo que no sería un problema arreglar una reunión.

Eso había sido ayer, una vez que terminaron de hablar, alguien acompaño al Uchiha al complejo del clan.

Tras hablar el acompañante con la gente que cuidaba el complejo, ambos fueron conducidos al recibir de la mansión Uchiha, una mansión de corte victoriano, donde la líder del clan no tardó en recibirlos.

La lideresa del clan era una mujer madura de cincuenta años, perfectamente bien conservada, era una mujer de cabello azabache de corte Hime, con un elegante vestido victoriano rojo.

-Soy Ayeka Miyamoto, líder del clan- se presentó la mujer a Itachi- y veo que tú eres el infame Itachi, asesino de la mayoría de nuestros primos Uchiha.

Itachi solo se encogió un poco, no era algo de lo que se sintiera particularmente orgulloso, sobre todo porque en perspectiva, fue una estúpida decisión. Sólo ahora, se daba cuenta de que hubo gente como su novia Izumi o su madre que no comulgaban con los planes se su padre para derrocar al Sandaime. Y tampoco debió asesinar a todos los niños, bebés incluidos. Fue un completo imbécil.- Se la verdadera historia, estúpidez y todo, pero al menos trataste de hacer un bien al cometer ese abominable acto. Pero como reza el dicho: "El camino al infierno está pavimentado de buenas intenciones".

-Aun así, no deja de ser una estúpidez, como tan bien lo ha señalado- admitió el Uchiha- a mi madre le habria encantado ver lo lejos que llegó gente con su sangre e ideas.

-Bueno, de acuerdo a los diarios de los primeros Uchiha en estas tierras, la humildad de aprendió a fuerza de golpes- admitía Ayeka- El Este tiene ese efecto en todos los que creen que la tendrán fácil en estas tierras.

-¿Incluso Naruto?- preguntó el Uchiha, deseando indagar en la vida del Ojiazul.

-Dije gente soberbia- sonrió cálidamente la mujer- Naruto Kun y sus primas llegaron con humildad, pero con fe y esperanza. Supongo que esa diferencia fue parte clave para lograr tan tremenda hazaña.

Pero basta de charla- endureció un poco la mirada, incómodando un poco al Uchiha- ¿A qué has venido?

Entonces Itachi le dijo la razón de su visita, deseaba quedarse en el clan, morir rodeado de desconocidos que en cierto modo eran familia, era mejor que morir solo, tras una larga lucha en vano, protegiendo a un lugar tan ingrato.

-Además, por lo que veo, te estás quedando ciego- dedujo la mujer- supongo que tantos años usando el Sharingan a todo poder, finalmente te están pasando factura.

-Eso y mi enfermedad- dijo con una mueca amarga Itachi- no se cómo, pero he vivido muchos años prestado y no creo durar más. Lo único que me alegra es que de forma inesperada, pudo salvarse mi hermano.

-Algo oí de eso- comentó Ayeka- primera vez que esa tragedia es vista como un gran golpe de suerte.

Itachi asintió en comprensión, "ella" sería purgada del yomi negativo, volviendo a ser "humana", el detalle era que con la memoria borrada, Itachi dejaría pronto absolutamente "sola" a la única familia que le quedaba.

-Yo más que nada vengo a pedir asilo ,como clanes hermanos que somos, tras mi partida, Sachiko no tendrá a nadie que pueda llamar famila, será una situación traumática. Pero si tiene algo de familia….

-Esperas que la situación sea más llevadera- completó la idea Ayeka- Asumiremos que de buena fé acepto tu petición. ¿Como no sé, dados tus antecedentes, que no te estás aprovechado de tu triste realidad para espiar al emperador para Konoha?.

-Porque me cansé de que la Aldea diera siempre por sentada mi lealtad y mi sacrificio sin devolver un poco de lo que me ha quitado- dijo con cansancio en su voz- Estoy cansando de estar rodeado por el enemigo, de tener que hacer actos que me quitan el sueño en nombre de una Aldea ingrata que jamás honró tanto una simple petición noble y justa. Qué mientras tuve que sacrificar a mi familia por el bien de Konoha, el Sandaime y sus compañeros me ordenaron fríamente matar a mi famila, todo mientas el Yondaime se hacía el muerto para jugar a la famila perfecta. Qué arruinaran por sus intereses a mi ototo y a Naruto San y que justifiquen sus acciones, todo por el bien de Konoha. Lo único que deseo es morir en paz y sin tener que dormir con un ojo abierto y con un tanto bajo mi manga.

Ayeka miro todo el tiempo a los Ojos a Itachi y estos le dijeron lo que necesitaba saber. Ahora lo veía, Itachi jamás traicionaria su confianza, porque tenia un simple deseo y trabajaría duro por hacerlo realidad. Deseaba vivir lo poco que le quedará en una familia y libre de sus perseguidores. Eso era algo que la matriarca podía cumplir fácilmente.

-Muy bien Itachi, tu solicitud es aceptable- decidió la mujer, arrancando una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro del normalmente estoico Itachi- eso sí, en algunos días partiremos al Seireitei, creo que Retsuko podrá hacer algo por tu enfermedad y si no podemos curarte, creo que podremos mantenerte lo más cómodo posible.

-Muchas gracias, Ayeka Sama- agradeció el Uchiha con la cabeza en el piso y postrado a los pies de la mujer que le hizo un gesto para que se levantará.

-No tienes porque agradecerlo,- sonrió cálidamente la mujer- después de Todo, para eso es la familia

##################

 **Iwa seis días después.**

-¡Esto es un ultraje¡- exclamó furioso Onoki al ver que no solo el Uzumaki se negó a devolver a Han y a Fū, exigió que Roshi fuera al imperio para que aparentemente le extrajeran el Biju y este pudiera vivir en paz. Y ese era el detalle menos malo del que le dieron noticias. El emperador era un Uzumaki y para agregar sal a la herida, era el vástago del hombre más infame en Iwa.

-!Cierto¡- se oyó a coro la voz de la mayoría de los consejos civil y shinobi de Iwa- ¡No podemos permitir que ese mocoso se salga con la suya!.

-Estamos atados de manos, debemos ceder a su única demanda- argumento Touji, reviviendo la mirada escandalizada de la mayoría de los ahí presentes.

-¿Qué dijiste Kanawa?- mascullo el Tsuchikage en un tono que decía "elige con cuidado tus palabras"- ¿Acaso perdiste tu honor y patriotismo? ¿Acaso piensas humillarte para salvar tu vida?.

-La mía no- rebatió el hombre con la mirada del Kage clavándose más en él- la de mis nietos mínimo. De acuerdo, aún no tengo hijos siquiera, pero eso no quita que vea por ellos. Y en interés de ellos, bajo ninguna circunstancia voy a ir a una guerra que perderemos de forma catastrófica. No estamos hablando de un hombre con un jutsu tan devastador como el Hirashin; hablamos de un imperio que abarca un territorio mayor al de todas las naciones elementales y que se forjó a través de una sangrienta guerra de unificación. Una donde según se, lucho contra demonios y contra una suerte de confederación de naciones más grande que las cinco grandes aldeas Shinobi. Y todos ellos que por sí solo pudieron conquistar el País de la Tierra cuando les plazca, cayeron al enfrentarse al ejército del mocoso.

O entregamos al Yonbi y nos tragamos el orgullo. O somos patriotas y marchamos a una guerra de la que la aldea no saldrá bien librada.

No tenemos muchas alianzas militares y lo más probable es que nuestros aliados decidan que lo mejor para ellos es mantener a sus países al margen de un guerra que va a perderse.

La cámara del consejo enmudeció por los argumentos de Touji. Unos que la mayoría a regañadientes admitía que no podían rebatir. Pero, esa vieja cicatriz llamada Yondaime Hokage hizo que la mayoría, Onoki incluído, ignorase todos esos puntos. Iwa ya se había humillado ante el padre. No volvería a humillarse, ahora con el hijo, aún si eso significa morir en el proceso.

 **Omake.**

 **Hace siete años en Suna, durante los exámenes chunin.**

El estadio estaba a nada de reventar debido a las emociones desbordadas que ahí mismo se estaban sintiendo. En estos momentos se estaba llevando a cabo el combate en las finales entre Hinata y Menma. Combate que se había estado desarrollando de forma por demás interesante y que en opinión de Shikaku, su hijo, el Sanín sapo, Kankuro y el Yondaime, estaba demostrando que aquel dicho acerca de la furia femenina era completamente cierto…. Una claramente enfurecida ojiperla estaba apaleando salvajemente al Namikaze.

Justo en este momento, Hinata le dió una potente patada en el pecho al pelirrojo y sin darle la oportunidad de respirar (debido a que usó su chakra para hacerlo toser convulsivamente), le golpeó la nariz tan fuerte que le rompió el tabique nasal, además de eso, activó el reflejo de estornudar, de Menma antes de que una palma abierta golpeara su mandíbula, tras haber atravesado sus defensas.  
Cuando Menma se tambaleó hacia atrás, Hinata volvió a su postura. Mientras el pelirrojo estaba ocupado sentado sobre su trasero durante los últimos meses, Hinata había estado entrenando mucho y duro, con Hiashi y Neji ayudándola a alcanzar su máximo potencial. La restaurada heredera Hyuga se movió hacia adentro, pateando bajo, luego alto, obligando a Menma a bloquear ambos golpes, haciendo una mueca por el impacto.  
Luego se cerró en la distancia antes de que él pudiera recuperarse. Un golpe directo en la cara, seguido de un golpe en el pecho. Se movió alrededor de los golpes del pelirrojo y agarró un puñado de su cabello, tirando violentamente de su cabeza hacia atrás y clavando el codo en su mandíbula, seguido de un corte en la garganta. Ella completó el combo con un golpe de Puño suave en su brazo izquierdo.  
-Solo admite que soy mejor que tú, basura- dijo Hinata mientras volvía a su postura- Ríndete y no te dejaré lisiado.  
-Solo tuviste suerte- se defendió el Namikaze.  
-Sin embargo, no pudiste acertar un golpe- señaló Hinata- Y tomando en cuenta que Neji le dió una buena paliza a él y aún así ganó, claramente tus papis apostaron al caballo equivocado.  
Ante ese jab, los padres de Menma tuvieron que hacer de tripas corazón, tristemente la ojiperla tenia un punto. Vieron las grabaciones de los combates de Naruto contra Kiba y Neji. ¿Como nadie vio su tremendo potencial al vencer a oponentes mejor entrenados que él con solo el jutsu clones de sombras y un Taijutsu digno de un borracho picapleitos de poca monta?

Por respuesta, Menma cargo con un Rasengan creado con tres clones de sombras mientras Hinata se mantuvo firme ante la carga del Namikaze. Uno de los métodos de entrenamiento de Neji era el entrenamiento con pesas, algo que había aprendido de Rock Lee. Él había hecho lo mismo, y utilizó los mismos métodos para hacer que Hinata fuera más rápida. Combinado con el combate ocasional con el jefe del clan Hyuga y él mismo, el nivel de habilidad de Hinata estaba a la par con su primo.  
Un hecho que Menma y después Shio pronto descubrirán por el camino difícil.  
Esta vez, casi había atrapado a Hinata con su jutsu, pero Hinata lo derribó con una patada en la mandíbula. Y momentos después, le volvió a golpear en el pecho, haciéndole sentir que de un momento a otro escupiria sus pulmones por la Garganta.  
-¿Sorprendido?- Hinata se burló saboreando el momento.- No tienes porque estarlo, eres el débil de tu familia y solo por pura suerte no fuiste el descartado. Te he superado con creces. Solo renuncia y evitate una mayor humillación.  
La ojiroja experta del genjutsu observaba con orgullo que Hinata no solo se enfrentaba alnhijo de su Sensei, sino que también ganaba. Ella estaba ganando con las habilidades de su clan, el mérito de su entrenamiento no sería de ella, pero aún así, se sentía orgullosa de tener que ver en el desarrollo de la ojiperla. Si tan solo su relación fuera la de antes….

-Parece que tu alumna está humillando al hijo del Yondaime- señaló Asuma.  
Kurenai asintió. La entristeció ver que su alumna veía a Menma no como un compañero, sino como una válvula de escape para sus propias frustraciones, que ella y los que apoyaron a Naruto, trataban a sus hermanos como la mayoría llegó a tratarlo, incluida ella misma. Hablando de hipocresía…...  
Hinata se agachó, luego se inclinó hacia atrás para evitar los ataques de Menma. Él intentó un Golpe con la palma, solo para que Hinata lo atrapé y lo arrojé al suelo con calma. Hinata levantó una pierna en una división vertical antes de bajar el talón hacia el Ojiazul, quien se apartó del camino.  
Aun así consiguió un rápido uppercut en su mandíbula, que lo aturdió el tiempo suficiente para que Hinata realizará la rotación Celestial, lanzando a Menma al aire. Hinata rápidamente convocó a un clon de la sombra ,jutsu que aprendió en honor a su amado Uzumaki del cual máximo podía convocar dos clones. Cuando Menma rebotó por el impacto de aterrizar con fuerza en el pavimento, se levantó, aunque un poco tembloroso cuando Hinata permaneció tranquilamente en su postura, con determinación en sus ojos. El estadio observaba con atención cómo se estaba desarrollando la batalla. Kurenai y Asuma pudieron distinguir que la Hyuga estaba sonriendo, ya que Hinata había sacado una página del libro de jugadas de Naruto.  
Hinata había entrelazado su mano con la de Menma, y la había torcido hasta el punto en que el dolor obligó al Namikaze a arrodillarse. Eso dejó al pelirrojo abierto, permitiendo que Hinata lo golpeara en la cara repetidamente con el puño cerrado, de la misma manera que Neji había hecho a Kiba en la ronda anterior , antes de tirarlo al suelo.  
Hinata avanzó con calma hacia el hijo menor de los trillizos , cuyo ojo estaba hinchado por el aluvión de golpes, tosió sangre, mientras se ponía de pie. Hinata paró su golpe y golpeó sus palmas contra sus orejas, haciendo que suenen de forma escalofriante. Su brazo izquierdo fue dislocado, el codo roto después de otro intento de ataque. Un puñetazo en el estómago hizo que la futura cabeza la familia Namikaze vomitara su desayuno.  
Mientras Hinata continuaba desmantelando despiadadamente al hijo de Minato , Asuma y Kurenai continuaban observando desde los costados bastante indignados por el proceder de la ojiperla

-Esto está mal- dijo Asuma molesto- ¿Por qué ella no lo va a noquear y acabar de una vez?  
-Porque él había hecho de la vida de Hinata un infierno- respondió Kurenai- Así que Hinata cree que le debe un reembolso. No es que la culpe. Menma es un imbécil y un arrogantel, y lo que ha estado haciendo tratando de cortejarla a pesar de sus negativas y su situación, claramente raya en el acoso.  
-Muy cierto, amor- concedió Asuma.  
Cuando Menma se puso de pie, Hinata decidió terminar esta batalla de una vez por todas. Y ella sabía cómo hacerlo. Agachándose bajo el ataque de su enamorado, ella lo clavó con un golpe de talón de palma. A diferencia de la versión de Puño suave clásica, Hinata golpeó a Menma tres veces: la primera estaba con la palma de la mano derecha, la segunda estaba con la izquierda y un golpe de palma abierta que lo derribó.  
Hinata no había terminado. Un golpe en la cara, seguido de una fuerte patada en las costillas, resquebrajando el hueso, que luego fue seguido de una patada en las espinillas y un golpe en la garganta que aturdió a Menma, permitiendo que Hinata le clavara una patada de salto de poder, alejando el cuerpo del pelirrojo y aterrizando con gracia, mientras que él aterrizó en un montón de tierra.  
Menma se levantó rápidamente ...  
... y cayó sobre una rodilla poco después, tosiendo más sangre.  
Antes de que Menma pudiera reaccionar, Hinata desató el infierno, llamando al clon que se había mantenido al margen del combate, ambas atacaron al mismo tiempo. Al observar desde un costado, Asuma y Kurenai habían visto las 128 Palmas en acción, pero Hinata lo había llevado a un nivel completamente nuevo con el uso de un clon de la sombra. Hinata y el clon habían golpeado a Menma sesenta y cuatro veces cada una. Y por Kami, se veía doloroso.  
-¡Uno se convierte en dos!- comenzó la ojiperla  
-Dos se convierten en cuatro!- El clon de Hinata- respondió  
-¡Ocho!  
-¡Dieciséis!- El clon de Hinata continuó.  
-¡Treinta y dos!Hinata  
-¡Sesenta y cuatro  
-Ciento veintiocho palmas!- ambas Hinatas corearon mientras golpeaban el golpe final juntas mandando a volar completamente fuera de combate a Menma, con toda Suna gritando de emoción y felicidad por verlo apaleado.

Entonces como remate final, Hinata solo volteo viendo fijamente y orgullosa al Hokage y luego a su mujer, dando una mirada de compasión, diciendo que abandonaron a Naruto por Nada, todo expresado con su mirada.

 **Y corte.**

 **Iwa no sabe en la que se mete, parece que alguien más será víctima de su orgullo y no será Konoha.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retroalimentación entre nosotros.**_


	18. Espada

**Espada**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei**

 **Review**

Se los debo debido a causas de fuerza mayor.

 **País del Colmillo, a tres días para que el plazo para presentar a Roshi se cumpla.**

En la sala del señor feudal del País, el hombre de mediana edad estaba presidiendo una reunión entre los Kage de Iwa y Kumo que se habían reunido a petición del Tsuchikage con un solo objetivo, decidir en plan de acción a tomar con respecto al imperio y el ultimátum dado a ambas Aldeas. Además de los Kage en turno se encontraban ahí presentes los miembros más prominentes de ambas asociaciones Shinobi tratando de llegar a un acuerdo, pero fracasando en ponerse en la misma línea de acción.

Mientras que Onoki clamaba por ir a enfrentar al Uzumaki y mostrarle quienes eran sus superiores, el Raikage admitió que enfrentar a Naruto sería quizás el último acto como los respectivos Kage de su Aldea, que ellos llevarían a cabo. Qué al final ambos serían recordados de ir a enfrentar a Naruto, como los respectivos responsables de condenar a sus aldeas a la total aniquilación.

-No puedo creer que alguien como tú que se jacta de su tremendo poder, este asustado por las posibilidades de que el mocoso Kyubi venga con sus tropas a enfrentarse a tu Aldea- picó o al menos eso trato de hacer Onoki, en lo más profundo del orgullo de A, quien parecía que previamente se tomó un frasco de calmantes enteró, Dada su aparente calma. Dada la reputación que le precedía, el Tsuchikage creyó que el rubio de piel morena no dudaría en clamar por la Sangre de Naruto Dada la grave ofensa a su aldea shinobi.

Sorprendentemente, lo tomaba mejor de lo que había esperado.

Dada la persona que le entrego el mensaje del imperio, era normal que A estuviera así.

##

 **Hace algunos días, Kumo.**

Yugito estaba rodeada por varios ANBU en la oficina del Raikage, parecía ser que los ANBU más que recibirla felices de verla a salvó, se sentían decepcionados de que la gata demonio volviera a la aldea. En otro tiempo eso habría entristecido a la rubia, pero ahora no tenía porque sentirse así, pues al fin era completamente libre.

-Sinceramente muchacha, no creía que jamás te veria con vida de nuevo y mucho menos de vuelta en perfecto estado físico en la Aldea- admitió sinceramente A, con cierto tono de culpa en su voz, uno que solo la rubia y los conocidos más cercanos de A notaron.

-Sinceramente en esa ciudad fantasma, creía que jamás tendría otra oportunidad de hablar una vez más con usted- exclamó Yugito felizmente al ver al hombre mirando hacia ella desde su posición de pie en la entrada de la Aldea  
-¡Yugito! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo fue que regresaste apenas ahora a la Aldea ?- le preguntó el Raikage mientras miraba detenidamente la cara de su jinchuriki pérdida, a quien quería como una hija, para buscar rastros de una mentira forzada a decir, cuando ella hablaba.  
-Fui emboscada por un par de miembros de Akatsuki en mi tarea de la patrulla fronteriza que usualmente me asignas de vez en cuando. Ellos fueron muy vocales sobre cómo Kumo me había vendido por valisos Kekkei Genkai, pensando que podía usar el poder de Nibi contra ellos, intentaron primero disminuirme psicológicamente. Fallaron, porqur sé que jamás habrías permitido eso- al decir lo último al Kage se le quitó un gran peso de encima- Justo antes de que ellos lograrán derrumbarme y así llevarme a algún lugar para extraer a mi Biju, las fuerzas de Naruto-sama los detuvieron y me llevaron al Imperio del Este para recuperarme. Quería contactarme contigo antes, pero Naruto-sama cree que Kumo tiene espías tanto del Sanin como de Akatsuki en el pueblo y quiso garantizar mi seguridad una vez que regresará - explicó Yugito con los ojos del Raikage estrechándose en la última parte ya que era cierto que el Sanín podría usar eso en alguna forma, solo por molestar y aunque disminuido, Akatsuki aún era una amenaza potencial.  
-¿Cómo fue tu trato en el imperio?- Quiso saber el Kage que esperar del Uzumaki- ¿Fuiste una prisionera o una invitada allí?- fue insistente el Raikage ya que no sintió que hubiera mentido su kunoichi hasta este punto.  
-Una invitada, Naruto-sama me ha explicado que mientras Kumo es fuerte ... no puede ganar solo contra los Akatsuki. Aunque me explico que eso sería algo de lo que ya no tendría que preocuparme en un futuro cercano explicó Yugito con el Raikage asintiendo con la cabeza en señal de acuerdo y tomó nota mentalmente de que Bee tuviera un aumento en su propio regimiento de entrenamiento.  
-Escuché que la Jinchuriki de siete colas también vive allí. ¿Cómo está siendo tratada?- Preguntó el Raikage mientras veía a los otros en su ofiyba escuchando atentamente.  
-A ella le encanta. El nombre de la chica es Fū por cierto. En realidad, estoy viviendo en una bonita casa al otro lado de la calle, ya que Naruto-sama sintió que todos deberíamos estar unidos como una familia. No era muy apreciada en Taki por lo que ella Me dijo y le gusta estar en la ciudad capital. Naruto-sama nos aseguró a las dos que nadie nos tratará con falta de respeto y, sinceramente, le creo - dijo Yugito con A frunciendo el ceño, recordando su promesa fallida  
-Estas hablando como si fueras ciudadana imperial, Yugito. Tus instintos nunca están equivocados y no hay mentiras en tus ojos- dijo el Raikage, ya que había observado cualquier tipo de tono o señal de que Yugito estaba mintiendo o posiblemente estaba siendo manipulada de alguna manera para que dijera todo lo que le dijo a él- Legalmente hablando, debido a lo ocurrido con el consejo de Kumo, bajo las leyes internacionales, calificas como refugiada política. ¿Veniste acaso a despedirte de mí?

-Esa es una de las causas, Raikage sama- admitió la rubia- la otra es para darle a Kumo un mensaje, uno de parte de la famila real. La mujer que el emperador reconoce como su madre, aquella que lucho con Naruto Sama durante muchas batallas mortales, no es otra que la Kyubi no Kitsune. Por lo tanto, en el Este los Biju son considerados como parte de la famila real.

-Eso significa que quieres que Bee vaya al imperio a residir en él- observó el Kage, calculando que tanto podían ellos plantarle cara a una maquinaria militar tan basta como el imperio- independientemente de su estado como Jinchuriki, el es mi hermano, con sus irritantes rimas y todo.

Esa fue la señal que la rubia necesito, descubriéndose el escote que era donde tenía el sello, todos jadearon de sorpresa al ver que el sello había desaparecido.

-Estamos hablando del clan Uzumaki, Raikage Sama- dijo la rubia tras reír un poco por la cara que todos tenían ahí- el emperador descubrió la forma de liberar a los Biju sin matar a su contenedor y también creo un método para que una vez libre, el Biju sea incapaz de ser detectado como tal y sellado en el remoto caso de que lo localizaran.

La Niibi actualmente está viviendo con la Nanabi y Fū en el mismo hogar. Y por lo que se, tanto el Sanbi como el Gobi ya están residiendo en el imperio.

Me han enviado a hablar con usted para intentar convencerlo de que luchar es una causa perdida.

-¿Eso es lo que piensas?- preguntó analizando lo que la rubia le dijo. Normalmente A habría despotricado mientras firmaba la declaración de guerra y el inicio de las hostilidades, pero debido a que el recuerdo del torneo lo tenía muy presente, decidió por primera vez, actuar con la cabeza y no con las tripas. Ya que la ex jinchuriki vive en el imperio, ella podría tener una noción de que tan catastrófica podría ser la derrota. Incluso alguien como A se daba cuenta de que esa era una guerra que de librarla, jamás le iban a ganar.

-Los luchadores del torneo eran una muestra de las personas que viven en estas tierras- explicó Yugito - en verdad que he visto a muchos peleadores que sobrepasan a la mayoría de ellos de formas que créame que no soñaría ni en sus más salvajes fantasías. Hay seres como el capitán de la Orden de los Siete pecados capitales, dos de esos integrantes, entre varios más que pidieron aplastar a la mitad de los participantes en ese torneo.

Y esa declaración que siendo sinceros el Kage si esperaba, pero deseaba que no se dijera, fue lo que convenció a A de enviar a Bee a la capital imperial. Solo de pensar que existía alguien más fuerte que Gohan, era lo suficientemente intimidante como para tragarse el orgullo y ceder a las demandas. Al fin que la alianza con Onoki no tenía validez alguna.

###

-Digamos que tengo una buena fuente que me ha asegurado que si cumplimos esa única demanda, el mocoso nos dejara tranquilos- expresó el Kage- la evidencia está ahí, que sepamos solo quedan cuatro Akatsuki, debido a que los anteriores fueron derrotados por soldados suyos. Y eso sin hablar del par de niños que los pocos sobrevivientes de Taki, aseguran que los atacaron.

Enfrentarse a una persona que dispone, aparentemente, de una basta cantidad de personas que califican como Shinobi clase S++, es un acto suicida.

Lo siento viejo, pero no pienso involucrarme en esa guerra.

Una sarta de maldiciones después, El Raikage abandono el lugar, disolviendo la fugaz alianza de Kumo e Iwa. Esa sería la última vez que ambos Kage se verían.

###########

 **País del agua, en alguna isla del lugar.**

Nagato a través de sus seis caminos y Konan se encontraban buscando al jinchuriki del Rokubi Utakata.

Tras la guerra civil, el jounin elite había abandonado su escondite, teniendo que cargar con el estigma de cobarde. Saiken, la babosa de seis colas le había advertido sobre el extraño comportamiento de su hermana, llegando ambos a la deducción de que alguien manipuló a Yaguara de algún modos, llegando también a la decisión de no intervenir en el conflicto, para así no ser un peón en la guerra. Si puso bajo su mando a uno, dos jinchuriki no le darían oportunidad a Mei de ganar. Y ya que simpatizo con ella, era mejor esconderse con su pupila Hotaru, antes que ser el perro de ataque de una fuerza exterior.

Una vez que la guerra acabó, la Mizukage lo había encontrado y había oído el motivo de Utakata, quien le hizo dudar sobre el hecho de que su antecesor fuera un monstruo. Por lo que tras una investigación, se encontró el diario del Yondaime Mizukage, que confirmó todas las objeciones del otro jinchuriki para pelear de su lado.

Y dejando como un misterio, la identidad del hijo de puta que sumió a Kiri en una guerra civil.

Volviendo a los Akatsuki, ellos habían logrado dar con el paraje donde la pareja estaba viviendo, hallando rápidamente una acogedora cabaña, al poco de haber llegado a la región.

Dado que aparentemente, los únicos habitantes de esta isla eran el jinchuriki y su pupila, la que parecía ser más que eso, supusieron de forma inmediata que esa cabaña era de la pareja.

Así que , pensando en tenderles una emboscada, quisieron meterse a la cabaña los Seis caminos, solo para que vieran dentro, a Meliodas, el capitán de la Orden de los siete Pecados capitales y a Escanor, jugando una partida de cartas.

-Sate, Sate- sonrió maliciosamente el rubio de aspecto infantil al ver la excelente mano de póker con la contaba- bueno, mi querido Escanor, supera esto.

Y mostró una escalera real, haciendo que el castaño arrojará su póker de ases con frustración, ya que creía que más bien él sería quien se llevaría la partida.

-Parece ser capitán, que nuestro blanco está afuera de esta cabaña- se levantó el hombre y tomó su hacha, dispuesto a terminar rápido el combate.

-Asi parece- concordo Meliodas- y tienes razón, entre más rápido terminemos aquí, podré dormir mucho antes, usando los pechos de Elizabeth como almohada.

Una vez que salieron de la cabaña, vieron a Pein y sus caminos , viéndolos analíticamente.

-Ustedes , alertaron al Rokubi sobre mi llegada- dedujo Pein mirando fríamente a ambos, sorprendido por el contraste entre Escanor y Meliodas. Para que el hombre más corpulento y que irradiaba tanto poder, llamara así al que parecía ser un niño, quería decir que posiblemente el chiquillo era el elemento peligroso del dúo.

-Aun si el pequeño zorro no nos hubiera ordenado proteger a su camarada lo habríamos hecho- comento Escanor balanceado su hacha de forma perezosa- matar a una persona por el motivo que quieres asesinarla es algo que a ambos nos desagrada como no tienes idea.

-Escanor tiene razón- asintió el rubio pequeño- incluso la raza demoníaca jamás se atrevería a darle esa clase de vejaciones a uno de los nuestros de ser creado de la misma manera que los llamados jinchuriki.

Así que de una forma u otra, ambos nos vimos en la necesidad de alertar a tan agradable chico y a su encantadora esposa.

-Ellos dijeron que no tenían esa clase de relación- corrigió el León del Orgullo.

-Mi querido Escanor, aún te falta mucho por vivir- le palmeo la espalda baja el Dragón de la Ira de forma juguetona- en fin, menos charla y más pelea.

-No tengo tiempo para ustedes- se preparó el camino Naraka a barrer con ambos y así poder buscar al Rokubi- Shirai Tensei.

Una ola de choque circular surgió del cuerpo del pelinaranja que en su vida pasada fue el mejor amigo del hombre tras bambalinas, una que chocó de frente contra Escanor, pues Meliodas se escondió atrás del enorme castaño.

Y para horror de Pein, el auto proclamado Pináculo de la raza humana no siquiera se inmutó por el ataque. La onda de choque lo hizo retroceder, un par de metros de su posición, pero no fue por mandarlo a volar, fue porque lo arrastró un poco, como el surco que sus pies firmemente clavados an suelo daba a saber.

-Si tú eres de los seres más poderoso de este lado del muro, estoy sumamente decepcionado- Escanor bajo su hacha y se cruzó de brazos- el Shirai Tensei del emperador me habría mando a volar un par de kilómetros, no metros. Capitán, me sentaré a esperar a que el combate termine, este hombre no es digno de enfrentarme.

-Como quieras- se encogió de hombros el rubio y desapareció de la vista de Pein.

Y apareció frente a uno de sus caminos, un tipo calvo al que golpeó con fuerza en el estómago, enterrando por el modo que le pegó, a ese camino con mucha facilidad dentro del terreno, creando un cráter de al menos seis metros de profundidad y unos cuatro de diámetro.

##

 **Con Pein y Konan.**

La belleza de cabello ceruleo vio preocupada como su amigo comenzó a sudar, claramente por miedo, lo que no le gustó. El le había dicho que dos agentes del imperio hbaiaj interceptado a su blanco y lo ayudaron a huir y que ahora estaba enfrentándose a ellos.

Lo que no le gustó nada fue el hecho de que, por lo que veía, estaban dandole una paliza a los Seis caminos, sin que su amigo pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

-Nagato, ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó sumamente preocupada.

-Creo que no debí haber subestimado a las fuerzas del imperio- Admitió el pelirrojo de aspecto enfermizo.

Mientras eso sucedía, afuera, Diana "La serpiente de la Envidia" esperaba el momento de atacar.

"Supongo que el capitán y Escanor ya tienen su atención" pensó sonriendo de forma traviesa "así que ya es hora de cerrarles la pinza y evitar que escapen".

Así que, ella se dirigió a la cueva en la que el dúo de la capa con nubes rojas se escondía, era hora de tratar con ellos.

################

 **Frontera entre Iwa y el Imperio del Este Unificado.**

Hoy vencía el plazo en el que Roshi, Jinchuriki del Yonbi debía de ser entregado al imperio, sin embargo, Onoki venía en compañía de la gran mayoría de las fuerzas de su aldea Shinobi, sin el jinchuriki y con la clara intención de hacer que el Uzumaki y su abominable madre se arrepientesen de haber exigido algo a su aldea.

El ejército de Onoki marcaba el Paso con tambores de guerra mientras se dirigían a la entrada más cercana a su aldea, la que daba curiosamente al pueblo de Ginger, que era famoso por tres cosas.

1))))) Sus vegetales de gran calidad.

2))))) Su festival de la cosecha en otoño.

3))))) Era la residencia de aquel a quien muchos consideran el ser más poderoso del mundo.

Así pues, todo en espectáculo montado, llegó al muro y se alineó para arrasar como ariete a la "endeble" seguridad que si, era bastante laxa, pero tenía razón para ser así.

Una razón que comenzó a hacerse notar pronto, pues se oían los aplausos que marcaban el paso junto a las propias pisadas de unas tropas que se antojaban como formidables, si el ruido que hacían era una indicación.

[Buddy, you're a boy, make a big noise  
Playing in the street, gonna be a big man someday  
You got mud on your face, you big disgrace  
Kicking your can all over the place, singin']  
Cantaban los soldados mientras, ciertos Saiyajin y una peliverde se encargaban de los coros

 **[We will, we will rock you  
We will, we will rock you]**  
[Buddy, you're a young man, hard man  
Shouting in the street, gonna take on the world someday  
You got blood on your face, you big disgrace  
Waving your banner all over the place]  
 **We will, we will rock you, sing it!  
We will, we will rock you, yeah]**  
[Buddy, you're an old man, poor man  
Pleading with your eyes, gonna get you some peace someday  
You got mud on your face, big disgrace  
Somebody better put you back into your place, do it!]  
 **[We will, we will rock you, yeah, yeah, come on  
We will, we will rock you, alright, louder!  
We will, we will rock you, one more time  
We will, we will rock you  
Yeah]**

Tras terminar de cantar, las puertas se abrieron, mostrando que más que un gran ejército, sólo había unas cincuenta personas, destacando doce de ellas.

Diez de esas personas tenían un uniforme blanco, una Zanpakuto y en su chaqueta del uniforme ,en el frente y en la espalda un número que iba del uno al diez.

Las otras dos personas destacaba por lo exótico de su peinado y por sus palpables ganas de luchar. Siendo el hombre de esa pareja, quien más gana tenía de luchar.

-Recuerden las órdenes de Lady Halibel- anunció la joven peliverde que abofeteó al Sanín en el palacio feudal- Sin prisioneros.

-¿Lista Caulifla?- preguntó en líder de la familia Son a su esposa.

-!Por supuesto¡- admitió emocionada- esto no será una buena pelea, pero no me quejo si puedo luchar sin contenerme.

-Solo trata de no matar a todos- pidió el azabache a su esposa.

-Meh, no hago promesas cariño- sonrió de forma traviesa la mujer.

Las cincuenta personas se lanzaron, en opinión de los de Iwa a su muerte pues a cada una le tocaba pelear contra ciento diez shinobi por cabeza, una diferencia imposible de salvar…

##########

 **Con Akatsuki.**

 **-** ¿Exactamente qué te da el derecho a tomar la vida tan fácilmente y sin ningún arrepentimiento ? -preguntó Meliodas mientras evadía al camino Asura.  
-Porque yo soy dios. Yo soy el que forzará la paz las naciones elementales mediante el dolor- dijo Pein cuando los seis cuerpos rodearon a los dos Pecados capitales.  
-!El rinnegan!- dijo Escanor de repente, como si hubiera recordado algo.  
-¿Qué?- Cuestionó el Uzumaki cuando los seis caminos comenzaron a prepararse para matar.  
-Cierto, son los ojos del pequeño Naruto, los que Usa solo en casos de emergencia.  
-!Eso es imposible!- exclamó el Akatsuki- !Ese tonto no puede poseer los ojos de un dios!  
-De rodillas, ahora- Ordenó Escanor dejando su posición relajada, dejando de recargarse en ese árbol y avanzando con su fiel hacha Rita en la mano derecha- un gusano débil y asqueroso no tiene el derecho de llamar así a nuestro emperador  
De repente, los 6 caminos estaban de rodillas. Incluso Nagato, que estaba lejos, sintió que su cuerpo en realidad se movía hacia abajo para obedecer. Luchando, el Uzumaki miró a los dos hombres que lo miraban con lástima.  
-Esa es la diferencia entre el nivel de tu ojo y nuestro poder- sonrió Escanor mientras agitaba su hacha, barriendo con cinco de los seis caminos, dejando al cuerpo del fallecido Yahiko de pie, después de todo, la pelea había acabado

##

 **Konan vs Diana.**

Konan estaba perdiendo estrepitosamente. Esa gigante que había ingresado a su cueva no solo tenía una armadura o algo así, que endureció su piel hasta volverla más dura que la roca, lo que impedía que sus jutsu de origami la dañarán, esa mujer era muy hábil con un gran martillo de batalla y tenía el mejor control del elemento Tierra que haya visto alguna vez.

De repente Konan, sintió que todas las marionetas de Nagato habían caído, excepto Esa y eso la asustó bastante.  
-!Nagato!- gritó ella mientras abandonaba la lucha para correr a su lado. Sin embargo, Diana la interceptó de nuevo.

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas!?- preguntó la bella gigante mientras obligaba a la peliazul a seguir luchando, tras balancear su martillo para evitar que corriera auxiliar al pelirrojo.  
-¡Fuera de mi camino!- gritó Konan mientras usaba todo su chakra para un último ataque. Un vórtice de papeles rodeaba a Diana. La mayoría de ellos eran etiquetas explosivas. ¡Pronto, todas estaban a punto de detonar cuando de repente…..!  
-Piel de hierro- endureció más su piel que parecía acero pulido y sacando una concha marina, se hizo cargo de los sellos explosivos, usando un jutsu precargado del Emperador.

-Gran vendaval.  
El papel del que esos sellos estaba hecho, se cortó repentinamente en pedazos sin siquiera detonar. Konan se quedó boquiabierta al ver a Diana usando algo asi. Pero antes de que ella pudiera hacer nada, el Pecado de la Envidia atacó.  
-! Lanza de roca¡  
Demasiado veloz para poder evitarlo, Konan se encontró empalada por una suerte de estalactita surgida del suelo, sangrando mucho.  
-Es una pena- comentó Diana bastante triste por tener que matarla- no pareces ser una mala persona, hasta creo que pudimos llegar a ser amigas.  
-Yo solo estaba siguiendo a Nagato debido a su supervivencia, además era la única amiga de Nagato- respondió con simpleza, cansada tanto física como mentalmente- Incluso si eso significaba destruir mis propios principios.  
Después de decir eso, Konan solo podía llorar. El plan de Nagato ahora estaba condenado al fracaso, y ella ni siquiera podía ayudar a su último amigo. Su último enlace a Yahiko. Era verdad que todos los planes de Nagato rompían su corazón en pedazos, pero por el bien del vínculo, ella se quedó con él.

Así que, como único favor que le haría, Diana la bajo lentamente de su lanza y la colocó con delicadeza, ahora tenía que tratar al último Akatsuki, quien para enojo de la gigante, no se veía afectado por la muerte de la mujer, sólo estaba decepcionado de que no pudiera protegerlo.

-Tu turno de morir- balanceo su martillo antes de imoacatar con fuerza a un muy agotado Uzumaki que nada podía hacer para defenderse

-!Noo!, Soy un dios. No puedes impedirme que cumpla mi destino- gimió Nagato. La gigante encogió de tamaño gracias a un lanzador de partículas Pimm y dio unos pasos hacia adelante antes de limpiar un poco de sangre de la cara de Nagato con un dedo.  
-Nadie tiene derecho a borrar una vida como lo consideren necesario- rebatió la joven.  
-Soy un dios. Tengo el derecho- respondió Nagato.

-Tal creencia, me recuerda a el modo de pensar de tipos como Thanos o Cold- se encogió de hombros Diana mientras se sentó a esperar la muerte de Nagato- Lo peor es que ni siquiera eres el peor de la que piensan así en este lado del muro.

Una vez que falleció, colocó su cuerpo y el de Konan en un pergamino de sellado. No solo porque los ojos del Uzumaki no debían caer en malas manos, al final de cuentas, Konan pese a todo merecía un entierro digno, al igual que Nagato, al menos en la muerte estaría rodeado por familia en la cripta Uzumaki

#########

 **Iwa.**

-Deberías saber es peligroso manipular cosas que no puedes entender completamente Kage- dijo Barragán apareciendo detrás del sorprendido Tsuchikage vía Garganta.  
-¿Qué? ¿Cómo-AAAH!- alcanzó a decir el Tsuchikage antes de que el ex rey del Desierto Hollow lo agarrara por la cara y lo golpeara contra una pared cercana.  
-La emperatriz madre te dijo porque dbeias enviar a su hermano a nuestra Tierra, te hablo de su intención de que el sellar a los Biju y convertir a personas en Jinchuriki fuera un tabú. Sin embargo, deseas solucionar ese problema enviando a tus tripas al corazón de nuestro imperio en la esperanza de esue tu grupo de débiles gusanos pueda doblegar a una tierra forjada gracias a una cruenta Guerra.!Que Patético! - dijo El Arrancar antes de apuñalar al Tsuchikage en el estómago con su arma antes de redirigir su atención hacia Kurotsuchi.  
La mujer tal vez le temía al hombre que tenía delante, pero aún así era leal a su abuelo a pesar de sus acciones, y lanzó un puñetazo desafiante al ex Rey para ganarle tiempo al viejo para que lo ayudará otro Shinobi y lo sacará del peligro, sin embargo, el Arrancar atrapó fácilmente el puñetazo, sus ojos miraron hacia atrás a los suyos, escaneando, evaluando incluso, pero no cambiaron en lo más mínimo para mostrar cualquiera de los elogios, o la decepción que vino de no tener el primero en ellos.  
-No dejaré que mates a mi abuelo ni dejaré que sus fuerzas avancen a la aldea- aseveró Kurotsuchi desafiante al Arrancar, pero ella gritó de dolor cuando Barragán apretó su puño con fuerza, y fue golpeada en el estómago con la fuerza detrás de ella enviando al Mujer a volar gracias a la potencia del impacto sobre su cuerpo.  
-Como si tuvieras el poder de detenerme- dijo el Espada antes de usar a Sonido para aparecer a varios pies de distancia del Tsuchikage, que ahora tenía todo el ejército Shinobi de Iwa, y vio que el anciano lo estaba mirando desafiante.  
-Sin importar que, nosotros venceremos- dijo el Tsuchikage con Barragán pareciendo aburrido y, sin embargo, había una mirada en los ojos del Espada, el cual el viejo Kage vio y esa mirada le dijo que algo malo iba a suceder.  
-Esperaba que las cosas no llegarán a esto. Es casi insultante que tuviera que usar mi verdadero poder con todos ustedes. Sin embargo, no se puede evitar, ya que ninguno de ustedes escuchará la razón y elegirá la búsqueda de poder a costa de innumerables vidas. ¿Y para qué? ¿Todo para que puedas ser más fuerte que tus rivales? Eso no es fuerza. Es codicia. Si realmente quisieras ser más fuerte que los otros pueblos, deberías estar entrenando duro. empujando sus cuerpos más allá de sus limitaciones, y no confiando en Jinchuriki como una muleta. No es que ya importe, ya que las cinco aldeas principales de Shinobi ahora están en igualdad de condiciones, y ninguno de ustedes tiene una ventaja que la otra no puede superar con el tiempo- dijo el más antiguo de los Hollow con vida, antes de sacar su zanpakuto de su vaina y sostenerlo perezosamente pero firmemente en sus manos.  
-¡Estás mintiendo! Ni siquiera el hijo de Yondaime debería ser capaz de detenernos . ¿Qué podrías poseer con la capacidad de hacer lo que los otros pueblos Shinobi no pudieron desde la primera Guerra de Shinobi?- dijo una Jounin mientras Barragán seguía mirando inquisitivo al Tsuchikage a los ojos y estaba poniendo nervioso al anciano.  
-A pesar de todo el poder que has percibido, la verdad del asunto es que aún no he liberado todo mi poder, y desde que me convertí en lo que soy ahora ... un ser más poderoso me ha prohibido hacerlo.- dijo él simplemente, porque eso era cierto debido a que Tier le dio esa orden a todos los clasificados entre uno y tres entre los Espada de jamás usar a menos que fuera necesario, su máximo poder.  
-¡Estás mintiendo! Nadie tiene ese tipo de poder- dijo aterrado otro Jounin, mostrando su rostro, todo ese terror  
-No miento- aseveró el Espada mientras seguía mirando al Tsuchikage, quien lo miró directamente a los ojos y sabía que no era un engaño de ningún tipo.  
"Su poder ya está en niveles terribles y aún no ha demostrado su poder real . Un poder que alguien más fuerte que él mismo, ordenó que nunca se desatara sin motivo" pensó el Tsuchikage mientras veía una especie de aura amarilla que parecía chakra girando alrededor del espada con apariencia de anciano.  
-Sientete honrado Shinobi de Iwa. Desde el Genin hasta el Tsuchikage, serás el primero entre la gente de este lado del muro en ver mi poder completo desatado, y aquellos afortunados que sobrevivan a mi ira podrán contarle al resto del mundo. !Pudre¡ - Dijo liberando su resurrección y no dejó de mirar a los Tsuchikage a los ojos.

Rápidamente, su enorme poder paralizó a todos los occidentales en el área y a algunas personas del otro lado del muro.

-Supongo que esa es nuestra señal para volver a casa- observó decepcionado Goku mientras se alejaba junto a su esposa.

-Bueno, será cosa de pedirle al Gaki una misión de este lado- ofreció la bella Saiyajin a su esposo que veía a los Espada y a los arrancar alejarse mientras la encarnación de la muerte preparaba su ataque.

-Cero- lanzó simplemente, arrasando con todo a su paso, vaporizando al Tsuchikage y a su nieta junto a los que quedaron atrapados en el epicentro del impacto.

Un impacto que fue perfectamente perceptible tanto por el Raikage, como por varios espías en los países elementales, dándole a todos una prueba del abismo de diferencia entre el ejército del Uzumaki y el de todas las demás naciones del Oeste combinadas.

 **Y corte.**

 **Iwa ha caído y sin meter las manos, además, solo nos queda ver que harán los demas.**


	19. El principio del fin

**El principio del fin.**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei**

 **Review.**

Tengo un problema y por ello aunque conteste pocos,no pude contestar todos los review.

Iré haciendo eso en la semana.

 **Comenzamos.**

Dicen que la mejor manera de persuadir a alguien, es mostrar las consecuencias nefastas de su negativa a atender a la razón. Parecía ser que se había puesto a prueba de forma exitosa dicha sentencia, pues ese mismo día, el Raikage envío a Killer B hacia la puerta en el Muro más cercana a la Aldea, la que estaba por cierto cerca del Bosque de los jadeos.

Esa no fue la única consecuencia de la carnicería desatada por en Imperio; el nuevo Tsuchikage que era el hijo de Onoki, había ordenado con mucho pesar, que Roshi fuera enviado al imperio para evitar que las fuerzas invasoras del Oriente destruyeran a la debilitada Iwa.

De los ocho mil Shinobi que originalmente componían la totalidad de las fuerzas armadas de la Aldea, se habían quedado dos mil y de la fuerza total del ejército que comandó su padre, solo volvieron mil quinientos en números redondos.

Y muchos de ellos tuvieron que ser dados de baja del servicio activo, ya fuera por tener lesiones que truncaron su carrera como shinobi o por tener un terrible trauma mental tras ver de primera mano, el terrible poder del llamado grupo Élite exclusivo de la emperatriz.

Otra persona que también estaría arribando al Imperio sería el propio Utakata ,quien venía acompañado por su "alumna", ambos siendo escoltados por Ban y por King que se había hecho cargo de Zetsu, de ambas mitades, petrificado a ambos, antes de que por pura precaución, Ban hiciera añicos la estatua en la que la Lanza del Rey Hada los había convertido.

Así que con los Bijuu fuera del alcance de Tobi o mejor dicho Obito Uchiha, el Uzumaki había ganado el juego, set y Partido contra el que fue el Alumno del imbécil de su padre biológico.

Sí, la ventaja de tener las habilidades más increíbles que uno podía imaginar, ya fuera de forma directa o a través de algún amigo, era que pudo investigar la verdadera identidad del Falso Madara Uchiha, para así poder actuar en consecuencia.

Hablando del emo llorón, Obito no se había dado por vencido, no tan cerca en su propia opinión, de lograr su sueño, ahora sin la oposición molesta de Nagato y de Konan.

La pregunta era ¿Cómo lograr su objetivo?, Sin ningún aliado y con la imposibilidad de reclutar a nuevos miembros para su organización, tendría que ir demasiado cuesta arriba para alcanzar su meta. Y es que nadie estaba, salvó él mismo, lo suficientemente loco como para desafiar a las fuerzas imperiales. No con la terrible demostración dada por el segundo Espada, pues dicha demostración daba cuenta de la increíble fuerza militar con la que contaba el Imperio. Y es que todos, desde los Daimyo hastas los bandidos de la peor ralea, suponían atinadamente que el Ex Rey Hollow solo era Uno de varios monstruos de un terrible poder de destrucción. Y no era bueno para la salud de nadie de ellos, desafiar lo que no debía ser desafiado.

############

 **Konoha, dos días después de la fallida incursión de Iwa en el imperio oriental.**

Tras la poderosa demostración de poder dada por el Imperio del este, las asociaciones civil y shinobi habían exigido una reunión de emergencia del consejo. Minato sabía que motivos de temor mal fundados, ambas asociaciones no tenían, al menos desde sus puntos de vista.

Y es que, considerando el hecho de que las pocas personas que pudieron servir de freno para que Naruto no ataque la aldea, ya no residían en ella, el temor de que los próximos a ser barridos por Naruto fueran ellos, no estaban tan fuera de lugar.

Y tomando en cuenta el hecho de que efectivamente, ahora sólo había gente que lo agravio de una forma u otra… ciertamente tenían motivos para sentirse paranoicos por ese oscuro panorama

Ocurrió la reunión y pasó una hora en la que no se pudo sacar nada claro, una hora de recriminaciones y acusaciones entre los miembros del consejo, acerca de cómo habían traído está desgracia a ellos, una hora en la que las únicas personas que permanecieron en silencio fueron Minato, Kushina y Jiraiya, razón por la cual, decidieron suspender la reunión hasta que los ánimos entre los miembros del consejo se hubieran enfriado, algo que parecía que en el corto plazo no iba a pasar.

Al abandonar la reunión la mayoría, los antes mencionados fueron los únicos en quedarse en la sala de reuniones, siendo el Sanín, el encargado de romper el silencio en el salón.

-Independientemente de todo, parece ser que el Gaki y la bruja que tiene por madre , aún si no lo quieren, han ido eliminando una a una las principales amenazas a la aldea- dijo con mucho descaro implícito en el modo de decir las cosas- al final, creo que lo mejor será dejarlo en paz y así, no llamar su atención de forma negativa.

-Llamar su atención de forma negativa- repitió la pelirroja con enojo en su voz- ¿No te das cuenta sapo imbécil que de hecho, ahora Konoha siempre llamará su atención de forma negativa?.

En este pueblo solo quedan aquellos a los que mi Sochi considera enemigos potenciales, cualquier movimiento de nuestra parte siempre será visto con suspicacia de su parte.

-Tristemente, Kushina tiene un punto- asintió cansado Minato- puede que como lo señala, aún sin ser su intención, haya ido derribando una amenaza potencial tras otra para nosotros al destruir a Danzō, Orochimaru y a los Akatsuki, paralizado a Iwa y a Kumo y dejado solo en las naciones elementales, al único Jinchuriki que está fuera del alcance de las otras cuatro Aldeas Shinobi, aunque algo me dice que ya no queda ninguno de este lado del muro.

Todo lo hizo porque eso servía a los intereses de su nación y familia.

Los tres primeros eran una amenaza potencial, Iwa los intento atacar por sorpresa y Kumo fue inteligente al esquivar semejante amenaza.

Así que no insultes mi inteligencia emocional tratando de vender esas acciones como una forma inconsciente de parte de Naruto, de proteger la Aldea.

Jiraiya había intentado efectivamente, tratar de vender esa idea, no solo para dar cierto consuelo y reparar el daño que había causado. Lo hizo porque también estaba tratando de vender otra idea, una que le salvará la vida. Y es que era muy conciente de que la única razón por la que seguía vivo, era porque se le necesitaba aún, por su red de espionaje. Sin una latente guerra y con una repentina calma entre las naciones elementales, Jiraiya era muy conciente de que sus días estaban contados.

-Minato, no trate de insultarte- en forma alguna- intento defenderse el Sanín- entiendo que quieres decir, pero eso no quita el hecho de que nos ha defendido. Quizás si trabajamos lentamente con él, al menos haremos que los perdone y a la larga quizás….

-¿Quizas que?- tuvo suficiente la Namikaze- ?juegue según nuestros interés?, ¿haga cumplir esa estúpida profecía? No Jiraiya, eso es algo que jamás verás. Mi Sochi tenía mucha razón, jamás debimos haberte hecho caso, una profecía no se cumple si se trata de encauzar. Ahora lo sé y siempre tendré en cuenta la tremenda estúpidez en la que caí por hacerles caso a ambos.

Así que no, al menos no cuentas conmigo en tus estúpidos planes.

Y se marchó, había tenido suficiente, de hecho, hoy tendría nuevamente esa charla con Minato , en definitiva, ésto debía ser al fin la gota que derramó el vaso, la que lo haga al fin, ejecutar a Jiraiya.

########

 **Imperio del Este, Sereitei.**

 **Dos semanas después de la visita de Itachi con Ayeka.**

-¿Cuál es tú opinión profesional sobre su salud?- Preguntó la matriarca Miyamoto a Yachiru Unohana, considera por muchos como la mejor médico en el Imperio Unificado.

Fiel a su promesa, la mujer en compañía de Itachi y su hermana Sachiko, antes Sasuke Uchiha, además de la propia Satsuki que era su propia hija, habían hecho el largo viaje de la capital hasta El Valle de las Almas, hogar del Sereitei.

Eso había Sido dos días atrás, el día anterior, la médico había estado haciendo desde muy temprano toda clase de chequeos y exámenes de todo tipo a Itachi y hoy, tras leer los resultados, todos estaban ahí, deseando que las noticias que la bella médico bles diera, fueran las que querían oír.

-Bueno, ciertamente el cáncer es incurable la mayoría de las veces- comenzó la mujer con lo que parecían ser malas noticias- Afortunadamente para ti, el cáncer milagrosamente no hizo metástasis y por ello, con un largo tratamiento para regenerar tus pulmones e ir eliminando lentamente los tumores, hay una buena posibilidad de que salgas adelante.

Un grito de emoción y un abrazo a la médico de parte de Sachiko, salían del consultorio médico de la capitana de la cuarta unidad de la llamada "Sociedad de Almas", dispuestos a buscar un apartamento para que los hermanos Uchiha y alguien del Clan Miyamoto vivieran ahí, para que Itachi cumpliera a cabalidad con el régimen médico que la mujer les había explicado. Mientras veía a su hermana Sachiko platicando con su desconocida por ella, benefactora, esbozo una sonrisa Irónica.

"Me preguntó que habrían dicho Danzō o el Sandaime al ver como terminaron las cosas"

Dejo de lado el "qué tal si", ya que debía de poner todas sus ganas por vivir y así salir avante del reto que tenía por delante, después de todo, él y su hermana se habían ganado tener al fin algo de felicidad.

########

 **Konoha, semanas después.**

¿Qué tanto podrían cambiar las cosas en tan poco tiempo?

Aparentemente, mucho. Luego de esa algida reunión en el consejo de la Aldea, todo comenzó a ir cuesta abajo.

Primero, la gente culpó al hasta hace poco, querido Yondaime por la situación, no es que no tuviera participación en el asunto, por lo que el clamor para elegir al Rokudaime Hokage terminó por darle a las asociaciones, carta abierta para destituir a Minato, aún si su sucesor no estaba ni cerca del nivel de habilidades del Yondaime.

Terminando la discusión sobre la sustitución del Namikaze, con la noticia de que Homura Mitokado era elegido nuevo Kage de la Aldea.

¿Y cuál fue la primer orden del flamante Kage? Poner en el libro Bingo al emperador del Este Unificado, lo que significaba que desconocía a Naruto como Emperador.

Teniendo dos repercusiones bastante severas, la primera fue que se redujo aún más, la cantidad de personas dispuestas a tener alguna clase de relación comercial con la aldea. La segunda, una encantadora reducción del presupuesto a la Aldea de parte de Zuko, la que agravó más la crisis económica que llevaba años azotando la población.

Con dicha crisis, no pasó mucho antes de que los motines iniciarán y estos debilitarán más a la Aldea, debido a las bajas de efectivos, tanto las temporales, como las permanentes.

Siendo en este último apartado, muy doloroso para Tsume ya que su hermana menor había Sido una de esas bajas…. Debido a que fue asesinada por un imbécil que prefería que sus hijos comieran carne de comida para perros de las reservas que su clan almacenaba, a que no comieran nada.

La pobre mujer descubrió al ladrón y forcejeó con él, pero el instinto paternal obró de alguna manera y le dió al hombre, la oportunidad para salirse con la suya.

De momento, con un clan como el Inuzuka detrás tuyo, solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que te localizaran.

Y cobren venganza de una forma por demás desagradable.

Pero dejando de lado esas cuestiones, había una aún más apremiante, una que demostró que la estupidez y la soberbia habían echado raíces en la Aldea.

¿Porque digo eso?

Fácil, Pasaron los seis meses de plazo para reponer el dinero al clan Uzumaki y Homura se negó a pagar y peor aún, mandó encarcelar al mensajero que no opuso resistencia.

Ya que sabía que este era el Strike tres (la negativa rotunda fue el dos), y por supuesto que conocía el resultado de esa afrenta….

Konoha tenía los días contados.

 **Omake**

Hace nueve años.

 **-Sarutobi Hiruzen, ¿sabes por qué estás aquí de pie delante de nosotros?-** dijo Kami, con el Shinigami, y Yami, la deidad del Caos que estaba al lado de la gran deidad.

-Porque hice lo que sé que es correcto y me mataron por eso- dijo el Sandaime antes de ser alcanzado por un rayo lanzado por la Deidad suprema.

 **-¡No actúes como un héroe delante de nosotros, mortal! Tú y tu aldea han violado las leyes que establecimos en lo que respecta al pecado de intentar alterar una profecía. ¡Enfrentarás nuestro juicio y lo aceptarás sin rechistar-** dijo el Shinigami mientras miraba al anciano bastante enojado.

-Y lo haría de nuevo por el bien de la aldea. No me siento culpable por mis acciones en la forma en que se trató al niño - dijo Hiruzen , sin embargo a las tres deidades no les hizo ninguna gracia la respuesta del Sandaime.

- **¡Que bien¡-** exclamó divertido Kami mirando fíjate al Kage- **gracias a esa respuesta, hiciste nuestra decisión sobre cómo castigarte por tus diversos pecados y crímenes mucho más fácil-** declaró Kami, mientras chasqueaba los dedos, y un enorme escritorio lleno de papeles aterriza justo frente al anciano.

-No. ¡No! ¡NOOOO!- dijo Hiruzen muerto de terror ante la sorpresa de ver el más grande horror de toda persona con cierto poder ante él.

\- **Eso es correcto-** disfrutó Yami al ver la cara del Kage- **Sarutobi Hiruzen, tu castigo por ignorar nuestras leyes, y admitir que no tenemos ningún remordimiento por el trato que Naruto Uzumaki recibió en Konoha ... por este medio se te ordena hacer NUESTROS trámites por toda la eternidad-** Sentenció Yami, chasqueando sus dedos, Produjo una silla con el asiento con un dispositivo de 12 pies de largo, y tenía un letrero que decía "Assholes Sit On Me! con una lista de ellos.

Desde Madara Uchiha, hasta Oda Nobunaga o Salamandra Hanzo y varios otros criminales y genocidas que odian el mundo indistinto, ya fuera del lado Este u Oeste del mundo.

 **\- Y eso no es todo-** dijo Kami antes de hacer una versión de Danzō en su apogeo teniendo relaciones sexuales con la esposa de Hiruzen cuando ella también estaba en su apogeo justo frente al anciano.

-¡Para! ¡Haz que se detenga¡- rogó Hiruzen antes de ser recogido por Shinigami y colocado sobre la silla.

 **-Tuviste la oportunidad de sentir remordimiento, viejo tonto. ¡Ahora mira cómo tu esposa es follada por el culo por el hombre que más odiase , mientras que a el tuyo te toca una silla!-** dijo el Shinigami antes de que la deidad golpeara al hombre en el objeto puntiagudo que ahora atravesaba su trasero.

-Disfruta tu tiempo haciendo esto Sarutobi Hiruzen, ya que te arrepentirás de haberle hecho daño al niño, y si no te arrepienteses, ¡Aumentaremos el grueso, largo y potencia del falo que tiene que ser empujado por tu trasero!- declaró Kami, mientras los tres abandonaron al otrora gran Sandaime Hokage para hacer el papeleo mientras observaba a su esposa siendo follada por detrás por Danzo, y el propio Hiruzen era violado en el mismo agujero en las manos de una silla.

"Al menos no puede ser peor", pensó Hiruzen mientras trataba de bloquear el dolor en su culo violado e intentaba ignorar a su esposa de aspecto joven y caliente siendo follada en el culo justo delante de él por un joven Danzo con ambos declarando que él era un hombre a diferencia del Sandaime mientras follan como conejos.

 **-!Oh¡, una cosa más que olvidé, instalamos esta pequeña característica en la silla hace unos siglos, y olvidamos activarla-** recordó Yami, mientras disparaba una ráfaga de energía a la silla, lo que hizo que empezara a ascender. y a bajar a diferentes alturas que hicieron que Hiruzen que ya estaba siendo violado, sentirse aún más humillado.

"¿Que demonios?" pensó Hiruzen en sorpresa mientras gritaba de dolor.

 **-Me encanta la hidráulica-** declaró la deidad oscura riéndose del dolor del anciano Kage.

 **Omake 2**

 **Hace algunas semanas atrás.**

Danzō Shimura estaba muerto. Murió dolorosamente, de forma fulminante, y como Hiruzen, sin ningún tipo de misericordia de la parca que vino por su alma .

A diferencia del Sandaime Hokage, el viejo halcón de guerra no sintió remordimiento por lo que le hizo a Uzu, en realidad se enorgullecía de eso, y también fue despiadadamente destruido por su enemigo, comisionado a borrar a un monstruo como él de la faz de este mundo.

Y aquí estaba ... frente a tres deidades que se preparaban para juzgarlo.

 **-Shimura Danzo, ¿sabes por qué estás aquí?-** Preguntó Kami viendo que el hombre fulminaba a todos los dioses presentes con su mirada.

-Lo sé, pero no me juzgarás. Ninguno de ustedes lo hará- declaró triunfal Danzō mientras pensaba que todavía tenía el Sharingan en su ojo.

Y se sorprendió a lo grande, por el relámpago celestial que golpeó su cuerpo.

-¡Tus órganos antinaturales fueron removidos antes de venir aquí, mortal! - sentenció Shinigami tras gruñir a la Momia Azteca- Es un gran insulto que incluso pienses usar esas cosas en nosotros y esperar que funcionen en primer lugar.

-No me arrepiento de lo que hice. Puedes juzgarme, pero sé que lo que se hizo fue para mejorar el mundo-dijo Danzo con toda la convicción que pudo reunir- y si tuviera que sacrificar cien veces más personas para lograr mi cometido ... ¡Lo haría de nuevo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos!

Declaró lo último con mucha pasión. Antes de ser golpeado de nuevo con mucha más fuerza por los relámpagos.

 **-Es por eso que tu castigo será adecuado para alguien de tu ... forma de pensar-** sentenció Yami antes de que la deidad chasqueara sus dedos y el Halcón de guerra apareciera en una llanura cubierta de hierba con árboles, flores, arco iris en el cielo y algo que hizo que Danzō se estremeciera ante la vista que tenía delante de él..

-¡No! ¡NO! ¡Cualquier cosa menos eso !- grito en horror Danzō, cuando comenzó a huir de la vista, y las tres deidades tuvieron que admitir que para ser un hombre mayor tullido, podía correr bastante rápido.

Especialmente cuando cientos de hippies gay, desnudos y bastante cachondos , venían en tu camino para violarte en nombre del "amor fraternal" y la paz mundial.

 **-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pasará antes de que lo alcancen y lo violen?** \- preguntó Kami mientras veía que al ejército de hippies gay hacia esfuerzos enormes para alcanzar a su presa.

-Más o menos en 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... ¡ AHORA !- sonrió de forma malvada Yami, cuando hizo que una roca se manifestara a pocos pies de Danzō, logrando que el viejo halcón de guerra se tropezará antes de caer al suelo con el culo en el aire.

No podría haberlo puesto en una posición más comprometida con su situación aún si lo quisiera.

-¡AAHHHH! ¡NO! ¡Vuelve! ¡AHHH! ¡NO! ¡NO NO ESO!" gritó Danzo, mientras los hippies desnudos lo abalanzaban.

- **¿Debemos sentir pena por él?** \- preguntó Shinigami con los tres mirándose el uno al otro por un segundo.

 **-¡NAAAH!-** dijeron las tres deidades a la vez.

 **Omake 3.**

 **Algún tiempo en el futuro.**

 **-Jiraiya el Sannin Sapo, ¿sabes por qué estás…..?** \- expresó cansado Kami por tener que repetir una tercera vez esa línea- **... oh, a quién estamos engañando, sabes muy bien por qué estás aquí.**

\- Sí, eh ... ¿podría ofrecerles a ustedes tres una copia de Icha Icha Paradise a cambio de no lastimarme?"- intento Jiraiya sobornar a las deidades, antes de ser golpeado por la un relámpago desde tres ángulos diferentes ... al mismo tiempo.

-¿ **Te atreves a tratar de sobornarnos con esa porquería de libros?-** preguntó Kami enojado antes de volver a fulminar al hombre.

 **-Como si necesitáramos esas cosas cuando podemos simplemente aparecer en un cuerpo mortal y seguir los consejos de Zeus y follar a la vieja usanza** (1)- dijo Yami, ya que lo había hecho innumerables veces en el pasado, solo que a diferencia del Rey del Olimpo, no había dejado hijos regados a destajo.

 **-Volviendo al tema por el que te trajimos, TÚ , Sanín Jiraiya, te enfrentarás al máximo castigo que alguien como tú puede recibir por sus acciones contra Naruto Uzumaki-** dijo Shinigami viendo a Jiraiya gimiendo de miedo.

-Pero ... ¿qué pasa con Naruto? ¡Ha hecho algunas cosas malas y debería ser castigado por sus acciones contra Konoha!- protesto Jiraiya antes de ser golpeada de nuevo por el rayo de Kami.

 **-¡No habría hecho tantas cosas "malas" si hubieras sido un padrino apropiado para él!-** le reviró Kami- **Por eso, cuando Naruto muera, tenemos la intención de que viva en su propio reino rodeado de angelitas tetonas y dispuestas a complacerlo de cualquier manera que considere conveniente y viva en paz en ese lugar mientras se siente complacido por su harén -** reveló al final mientras los demás veían caer la mandíbula de Jiraiya hasta el suelo.

-¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo es eso justo?- protesto Jiraiya antes de que las tres deidades se alzaran sobre él,l con auras amenazadoras.

 **-¡NO TIENE DERECHO A REBATIR NUESTRO JUICIO!** \- gritó Yami mientras hacía que Jiraiya se encogiera de miedo por la deidad.

-¡Lo siento!- dijo Jiraiya mansamente.

-En cuanto a TU castigo Jiraiya. Ya es hora de pagar- declaró Kami, mientras chasqueaba los dedos, y el Sannin se encontró en la aldea como en su época de mayor esplendor.

Y estaba llena de hombres gays de penes de cuarenta centímetros de largo y seis de grosor, que tenían camisetas rosadas de "I love Jiraiya".

Era lo único que tenían puesto.

-Oh, mierda- pensó Jiraiya en voz alta, lo que hizo que todas las cabezas se volvieran hacia él, e instantáneamente el hombre deseó haber mantenido la boca cerrada.

-¡Es Jiraiya Sama !- dijo un chico, que ahora estaba chillando como fangirl al ver al Sannin, y Jiraiya comenzó a retroceder lentamente.

-Me siento halagado de que me conozcas, pero tengo que irme, y uh ... no ser violado analmente- dijo Jiraiya, al ver a los chicos a su alrededor que miraban con avidez, y deseaba que las mujeres ardientes tuvieran esta reacción ante él.

-Oh, apuesto a que le dices eso a todos los muchachos que quieren "agradecerte" por estar vivo- dijo otro hombre mucho más cerca que el primero.

-Sí. Tal vez. Um ... ¡MIRE AQUÍ! ¡UN LIBRO DE AUTOGRAFÍA DE MI NUEVO LIBRO ICHA ICHA PARADISE!- gritó Jiraiya haciendo que los hombres gay mirarán hacia la dirección que estaba señalando antes de irse a la Torre Hokage sabiendo que podía encerrarse en la Oficina de Hokage por un tiempo.

La distracción no duró mucho, ya que el pueblo se llenó de hombres gays cachondos que se aferraron a Jiraiya, y todos lo perseguían como fanáticos de Uchiha en celo. Mientras se dirigía a la Torre Hokage, Jiraiya corrió hacia la habitación, cerró las puertas, cerró con llave y la barricó con muebles al azar antes de mirar al resto de la habitación para encontrar a alguien que ni siquiera esperaba que fuera a estar en su Infierno personal.

-Hola Jiraiya-kun. ¿Sorpresa?- expresó Tsunade, mientras lo veía mirarla como si algo estuviera mal, y rápidamente trató de disipar el Genjutsu que pensó que se le había colocado.

-Está bien. Eres real. Eso es bueno ... creo- expresó el Sanín aliviado y bajando su defensa para relajarse un poco.

-Escucha, Jiraiya, he hablado con Kami, Yami yl Shinigami sobre este castigo que te dieron. He encontrado una manera para que puedas cuadrar tu deuda con Naruto, conmigo y con todos aquellos a los que arruinaste- expresó Tsunade haciendo que Los ojos de Jiraiya se iluminen con esperanza.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué hago?- trato de ayudarla Jiraiya sabiendo posiblemente eso era mejor que ser atacado por hombres gays cachondos que solo parecían gustarle.

Una vez más, ¿por qué las mujeres ardientes no pueden ser así con él?

-Simple, Tienes sexo conmigo- sorprendió Tsunade al Sanín que no pensó que había gato encerrado en el asunto

-¿En serio? ¡QUÉ BIEN!- festejó Jiraiya sin ver la sonrisa maliciosa en la cara de Tsunade antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

###

 **Momentos después**

-No te preocupes, Jiraiya-kun. Cuando todo esto termine, tu deuda se cuadrará, y podrás bajar al Infierno normal donde están los otros imbéciles- anuncio Tsunade de pie detrás de la forma desnuda de Jiraiya inclinada sobre el escritorio del Hokage, sus brazos estaban atados detrás de su espalda al igual que sus piernas a cada esquina del escritorio.

-¡Espera! ¡Espera! Esto no es lo que tenía en mente cuando dijiste que finalmente tendríamos relaciones sexuales. Estaba pensando algo más romántico- forcejeo Jiraiya antes de encontrar su boca amordazada por una bola roja atada a la boca.

-Como siempre, Jiraiya- kun , tu forma de salir es completamente diferente a la mía, y hay una cosa más que debes saber sobre mí- comenzó a acercarse Tsunade, sonriéndole maliciosamente.

-Wyufk ec kshf?- preguntó asustado el Sanín, lo que traducido sería "¿qué es eso?", y solo hizo que la sonrisa en la cara de Tsunade se volviera más siniestra.

-Yami me volvió una Futa- reveló Tsunade antes de presionar su apéndice masculino bastante grande hacia la puerta trasera del sapo Sannin.

-¡WYUFK!- gritó Jiraiya a través de la mordaza, forcejeando con más fuerza, tratando de liberarse

-Un pequeño regalo de Yami, Kami y Shinigami después de que sintieron que debería tener una mano en tu castigo. - explicó la Sanín el porqué estaba ahi- Oh, ¿sobre la deuda con Naruto, las pobres víctimas de tu red de espías y conmigo? ¡ Mentí !- dijo Tsunade viendo que Jiraiya se retorcía aún más para liberarse.

"¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! Este es un mal sueño. Sí. Eso es. Un mal sueño. Cierro los ojos muy fuerte y cuando los abra de nuevo, estaré a salvo en mi pequeña cabaña con mis libros listos para desterrar esta pesadilla de mi mente para siempre", pensó Jiraiya, mientras cerraba los ojos y apretaba su culo.

-¡Oh! Así que vas a pelear conmigo hasta el amargo final, ¿eh Jiraiya- kun ? - le expreso sensualmente la Sanín al piso- Bien. Quiero que lo hagas. Ahora ... grita por mí- le pidió antes de empujar hacia adelante su miembro y Jiraiya dejó escapar El grito más fuerte que había hecho en la historia de su vida.

"¡ESTO NO ES UN SUEÑO! ¡ES UNA PESADILLA! ¡UNA HORRIBLE Y VIOLENTA PESADILLA ! ¡AHHHHHH!" Pensó Jiraiya, mientras Tsunade lo montaba violentamente y se reía de él todo el tiempo.

 **-¿Deberíamos sentirnos culpables esta** **vez?-** Preguntó Shinigami al ver a las otras dos deidades pensar por un momento.

 **-MMM, Tal vez-** pensó Kami encogiéndose de hombros.

 **-Quizás Sólo un poco. ¿ y Tú?-** declaró Yami simplemente.

 **-Sigo revisando y buscando mi propia respuesta ... NO-** dijo Shinigami antes de soltar la barricada en la puerta de la oficina de Hokage para permitir que los hombres gays cachondos pasarán.

 **-¿Ahora?-** preguntó Yami con una ceja levantada.

 **-Uh ... no, todavía no tengo nada. ¿Quién quiere ir a bendecir a un emperador con un harén de mujeres fuertes y cachondas ahora?-** Preguntó Shinigami al ver que Kami y Yami sudaban.

 **-¿Qué te dije acerca de mostrar a nuestro hermano programas de anime?-** Preguntó Yami con Kami sintiendo pena ajena .

 **-No se los muestres sin importar nada-** respondió Kami con una sonrisa cursi y una sonrisa en su rostro antes de ser golpeado en la cabeza por Yami.

 **Y corte.**

 **The end it's coming…..**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	20. La oveja negra

**La oveja negra.**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei**

 **Review.**

Les juro que ya mero resuelvo el problema que me impide contestar los review.

 **Comenzamos.**

Había pocos escenarios en el mundo que verdaderamente pondrían a sudar al capitán de la décima división del Seireitei, Toshiro Hitsugaya, para la mala suerte tanto de Homura, Koharu y el resto de imbéciles que los seguían, está no era una de ellas.

El adolescente estaría por mucho, más intimidado si hubiese Sido atrapado viendo de forma lasciva a cualquier enfermera de la cuarta división, sobretodo si quien lo atrapó fue su capitana, que por el hecho de estar ante Ibiki Morino, que le dió la impresión de ser un Kenpachi Zaraki, capitán de la décimo primer división.

Así que tras ver que ni una sola de sus tácticas sirvieron de algo, tras diez horas de un incómodo interrogatorio (debido a que el líder de I.T. no quería realmente necesario o correcto interrogar al mensajero o mejor dicho, cobrador de una deuda) por primera vez en su carrera, admitió que alguien lo derrotó en su propio juego.

###

 **Oficina del Hokage.**

-¿Nada?- preguntó Enojado el nuevo Kage a Ibiki- diez horas después de todo el tiempo que invertiste en él,¿Y no obtuviste nada?

El hombre asintió con la cabeza y añadió:

-No, como dije, no obtuve nada de mis preguntas directas, su lenguaje corporal era totalmente indiferente- comenzó a explicarse- todo el tiempo permaneció sereno, en calma. Como si yo no fuera lo más aterrador que haya visto en su vida. Además su postura y actitud era muy relajada, como si supiera que no estaba en peligro ni su integridad física o emocional.

-¿No tendrá que ver con el hecho de que luce como un mocoso, para que no fueras lo suficientemente persuasivo con él?- interrogó curiosa Koharu los motivos por los que Ibiki fallaba en un interrogatorio por primera vez en su carrera.

-Créanme, hice todo lo necesario para ablandarlo y así poder vengar un poco la muerte de Anko a través de él- se justificó Ibiki una vez más- pero no hubo forma de hacerlo aflojar su lengua.

-Yo veré el modo- frunció el ceño el Kage y añadió- traigan al prisionero.

Dos ANBU trajeron al adolescente frente a Homura y lo dejaron ahí de forma un tanto ruda.

-Oh vaya, así que esto es el nuevo Hokage, no estoy nada impresionado- dijo con Hastío Toshiro Hitsugaya, antes de ser abofeteado por Homura .

-Cuida tu lengua - amenazó el Hokage- o habrá una más seria consecuencia.

-No se preocupe- dijo el joven en un tono conciliador que parecía ceder, sin embargo….- por qué estoy apunto de irme.

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó Koharu burlona- ¿Y eso porque?

-Por eso- dijo el joven capitán antes de que la puerta de la habitación se abriera de golpe y el Daimyo de Fuego entrara con una cara que hasta un ciego podía ver, que estaba lleno de ira.

-¡Cómo te atreves ! ¿Cuáles fueron mis instrucciones con respecto al chico? - Preguntó Zuko rojo de ira y echando fuego por la boca casi literalmente- ¡Específicamente dije que se debía dejar en Paz al imperio y a sus ciudadanos ! ¿Qué parte de mis órdenes no entendiste?- exigió saber el Daimyo de Fuego viéndolos encogerse como niños regañados.

-¿El Daimyo de estas tierras supongo?- Preguntó el adolescente Peliblanco al ver al Señor Feudal volverse para enfrentarlo con una sonrisa compasiva en su rostro.

-Presume correctamente...- mencionó el hombre.

-Toshiro Hitsugaya- mencionó el Ojiazul.

-Toshiro, Mis más sinceras disculpas por esta acción en tu contra. ¿Cómo te han estado tratando desde que te trajeron aquí?- Preguntó Zuko mientras veía las manos del chico, estando estas, todavía detrás de su espalda mientras estaba sentado en la silla.

-Realmente no puedo quejarme ya que me han tratado mejor de lo que normalmente me habrían tratado si fuera un rehén durante la Guerra de unificación- respondió tras un suspiro el chico-. Por supuesto, jamás participe en esa guerra, así que solo se de oídas el trato que tipos como Cold o Nobunaga daban a sus prisioneros- mencionó casualmente, mientras que el Señor Feudal, claramente enojado, volvió su cuerpo hacia donde estaban Homura y Koharu.

-¡Esta farsa ya terminó ! ¿Me entiendes?- Exclamó furioso el gobernante- ¡No toleraré que ninguno de ustedes desafíe mis órdenes otra vez! Si vuelves a desobedecer tan abiertamente mis órdenes, una vez más, la aldea se liquidará , y ninguno de ustedes vivirá para ver las consecuencias de esa acción- recalcó al verlos asentir obedientemente.

-¿Soy libre de irme?- preguntó Toshiro mientras le exigía con ademanes su arma al ANBU que estaba frente a él, el cual a su vez recibió una fulminante mirada de su señor feudal que le daba a entender que debía de cumplir esa demanda.

-Claro que sí- enfatizó Zuko antes de darse cuenta que no fue Neko si no él mismo Toshiro, quien deshizo las restricciones colocadas sobre el niño.

-¿Y qué hay de mi misión?- volvió a preguntar el capitán del Seireitei, extendiendo sus órdenes por escrito al señor feudal.

Zuko las leyó y vio con dagas al nuevo Kage.

-¿Porque no han cumplido con la orden?- exigió saber fríamente.

-Con los recortes al presupuesto de la Aldea y la baja en las misiones, nos vemos imposibilitados para cumplir con la orden judicial- explicó Homura.

-Teniendo en cuenta cómo cometieron error tras error desde el principio de este maldito asunto, sería mejor para Konoha que recordarán que esto también mancha mi honor y que por lo tanto, me obliga a intervenir aunque no lo merezcan- recordó Zuko a los ahí presentes, viéndolos asentir ,a pesar de que se muestra renuencia en sus ojos por dejar que el asunto se caiga en contra de su voluntad en la forma que no querían.

-Supongo que eso significa que se pagará la deuda al Clan Uzumaki- confirmó Toshiro.

-Asi es, yo mismo pagaré el monto y lo deducirse en parcialidades del presupuesto de la Aldea- señaló el feudal.

-Pero Zuko Sama...-intento replicar Koharu, pero la mirada fulminante de su feudal le silencio en el acto.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda, Daimyo-sama- agradeció el Ojiazul- Tenía la sensación de que la Hoja iba a causar un mal indescriptible en mi persona si no aparecía- comento algo melodramático, mientras caminaba con el Daimyo hasta el carruaje del hombre, y vio que el señor feudal le devolvía la sonrisa.

-Estoy seguro de que al menos en este asunto acatarán mis órdenes- dijo convencido el feudal- en cualquier caso, espero que acepte una pequeña escolta. Veo que puedes defenderte solo de lo que Konoha te lance, pero así no tendré duda de que mi aldea está queriendo usurpar mis atribuciones. De ser así...m .

-Entiendo Daimyo-sama- asintió Toshiro-. No tengo ninguna intención de mantener esto en tu contra..

-Me alegra oírlo- sonrió Zuko- Cualquier asunto que el emperador deseé traer ante mi , ya sea por negocios entre nuestras naciones o algo más personal, estoy dispuesto a prestarle toda mi atención- dijo el Daimyo de Fuego antes de estrechar la mano del Peliblanco y meterse en su transporte que lo llevaría de regreso a la capital del país de fuego.

###########

 **En los alrededores de Amegakure.**

 **Diez días después.**

Cuando fue hora de tratar con el último sobreviviente de Akatsuki, Naruto sentía que con él era demasiado íntimo. De ahí que decidiera tratar con él ,en persona.

Naruto por lo tanto sonrió sumamente complacido, cuando vio a Obito aparecer frente a él. Una mirada de asombro detrás de su rostro enmascarado estaba sin duda allí, ya que estaba mirando alrededor frenéticamente. Sin duda, él acababa de tocar el Rollo de jutsus Prohibidos en Konoha y al instante siguiente ... fue transportado aquí. Tan pronto como apareció el Uchiha enmascarado, Naruto dio la señal y una barrera subió alrededor de los dos hombres.

-Hola Tobi. ¿O debería llamarte por tu nombre real, Uchiha Obito?- preguntó Naruto un tanto socarrón mientras Obito lo miraba detrás de su máscara.

-Así que ya lo sabes- comentó Obito antes de que sus ojos se abrieran cuando vio los ojos del rubio y el hecho de que ya no eran azules.

-Claro que lo sé, mis espías son de un mejor nivel al usado en las naciones elementales. Todos tus secretos y tus maquinaciones, los he sabido desde que me convertí en el Emperador del Oriente- confesó Naruto mientras que Obito estaba frunciendo el ceño antes de quitarse la máscara para revelar su cara llena de cicatrices.

-Madara no me controla. Mis acciones son mías- declaró Obito mientras Naruto se burlaba.

-¿Madara? Nunca dije que era Madara- dijo el Uzumaki en un tono mucho más burlón- Demonios, él también estaba siendo usado como un títere. Zetsu nunca fue la Voluntad de Uchiha Madara. Era la voluntad de Kaguya. La Madre del Sabio de los Seis Senderos. Ella engañó a Madara para que pensara que la Voluntad de Zetsu era que Zetsu te iba a usar a ti, a Nagato para poner ese ridículo plan de Ojo de lunar en marcha cuando en realidad lo que quería era, poner a todos los demás a los que podían poner en sus manos para cumplir su ambición de regresar algún día a la tierra de los vivos después de haber sido sellada por sus propios hijos durante la batalla- explicó Naruto. mientras que Obito le entrecerró los ojos.

-No. El Plan del Ojo de la Luna hubiera traído paz. Zetsu me lo explicó con gran detalle. No hay forma de que pueda hacer lo que dices- expresó en negación el Uchiha, mientras Naruto se encogía de hombros.

-¡Oh¡, el Plan "Ojo de Luna" era real. Pero no serías tú quien lo usara. Kaguya sería quien lo usara. Nos atraparía a todos en el Tsukuyomi infinito como tú querías que sucediera. Pero a diferencia de tu versión De las cosas, aquellos que se oponen a ella estarían muertos o atrapados en el Genjutsu viviendo una mentira creada dentro de sus propias mentes hasta que eventualmente ... ¡mutaran! -Respondió Naruto mientras Obito se veía lívido ante sus palabras antes de calmarse un poco.

-No importa, El Plan del Ojo Luna traerá paz al mundo. Con él, podré tener a Rin a mi lado. Con él, mi sueño se hará realidad. ¡Con él, no me importan cuántos morirán mientras que aquellos que conocía ya no existirán! - exclamó un Obito claramente trastornado, mientras que Naruto frunció el ceño.

-Incluso después de escuchar la verdad, todavía quieres seguir con esto. ¿Todo por qué? ¿Una chica que está muerta y no puede volver a ti a menos que sea una ilusión? Una falsificación hecha de tu propia imaginación y recuerdo de ella. ¿Qué sucederá cuando te canses de su existencia Obito? Cuando la alegría de estar en la ilusión y la mentira se vuelve dolorosa de manejar cada vez que ves lo falso que está allí. ó Naruto mientras Obito parecía enojado y no se divertía.

-¿Destruirás la ilusión? ¿El Genjutsu en sí mismo? Cuando la mentira se vuelva más dolorosa entonces la verdad? - preguntó burlón el Uchiha- Mi mundo se volverá real. Mi mundo es lo único que importa. Rin es lo único que importa. Haré que Rin vuelva. ¡De una forma u otra !- exclamó Obito muy exaltado mientras Naruto se burlaba otra vez.

\- Si eso fuera cierto, ¿por qué no usar el Edo Tensei para traerla de vuelta? - cuestionó el Uzumaki- Podrías haber engañado a Orochimaru para que lo hiciera y quitarle el control de ella usando tu Sharingan. Demonios, podrías haberle pedido las señales de mano para el Edo Tensei o aprenderlo tu mismo arrancándole el secreto de una forma u otra. Pero no lo hiciste. ¿Por qué? Porque sabes que si lo haces, la verdadera Rin desaprobaría tus acciones. Quieres vivir una mentira porque a la falsa Rin no le importaría y puedes mentirle directamente a la cara cada vez, si alguna vez surgiera la pregunta, acéptalo, Obito. Quieres vivir una mentira porque la verdad es demasiado dolorosa para ti y la sola idea de acabar con tu vida por temor al otrlt mundo te asusta aún más. Todo porque ambos sabemos que mueres de un modo u otro , el lugar donde reside Rin ahora ... no es un lugar al que vayas a poder llegar- dijo Naruto con dureza mientras Obito se enfurecía con sus palabras.

Desde lo más profundo de su corazón, Obito sabía que las palabras pronunciadas por Naruto eran completamente ciertas.

En el fondo, el Uchiha temía su propia muerte. Después de todo lo que había hecho. Las cosas que él había ayudado a orquestar. Las vidas tomadas. Buenas vidas, Vidas honestas .Obito sabía a dónde iba su alma tras su muerte. Iba hacia el sur. El sur profundo . Sin duda, Rin se encontraba en el cielo y feliz allí. Él podría haber utilizado Edo Tensei, una vez que lo hubiera aprendido o copiado de Orochimaru, o de haberlo obligado a usarlo y con su Sharingan, tomado la posesión de Rin. Pero como Naruto había dicho, Rin habría visto sus acciones y las desaprobaría. Le habria gritado, Ella habría denunciado sus acciones y denunciaron su amistad. Ella le habría llamado monstruo.

Así que….. sí, Obito optó por crear una mentira. Crea una falacia, Simplemente porque a la falsa Rin no le importaría. No le odiaría. No lo juzgaría. Porque la mentira era más fácil de manejar sobre la verdad que este mundo producía.

¿Pero iba a admitirlo abiertamente? ¿Y al mocoso de su sensei? ¡Diablos no!

-¡Que lástima que tu opinión no signifique nada para mí!. Lo único que importa es que mi ambición se vuelva real y que Rin esté a mi lado. ¡Mientras que tú, tu padre, tu madre y todas las demás personas que se oponen a mí se retiran de la existencia¡- exclamó Obito mientras Naruto sonreía.

-Entonces ven a mí. Ven ante alguien que se interpone entre algo que quieres. Algo que necesitas. No solo protegere a mi madre, por ser su hijo, aunque ella es muy capaz de hacerte pedazos, también porque es mi deber derribar las amenazas que rondan a mi gente. Esta barrera asegurará que nadie interfiera en nuestra lucha. También anulará tu capacidad de usa Kamui solo en caso de que decidas actuar como un maldito cobarde y retirate. Igual que hiciste con mi padre cuando pateó tu estúpido trasero- declaró Naruto mientras Obito apretaba los dientes y el puño.

-Y, sin embargo, fui yo quien se alejó de la lucha con una victoria moral. No él. Su victoria sobre mí fue hueca. Él te abandonó. Su esposa te abandonó. Te dejaron pudrir en un pueblo que odia tus agallas. Vivieron una vida de ensueño junto a sus hijos, mientras que tú derramadas lágrimas de sangre- intento el Uchiha cabrear al Uzumaki, sin embargo este se encogía de hombros.

-Honestamente, no me importen nada. Si fueran atacados aquí mismo, ahora mismo por una fuerza invasora ... simplemente los dejaría morir. Sólo perdonaría a aquellos que valían la pena salvar - declaró Naruto abiertamente sin Vergüenza en su corazón.

-¿Y yo soy el monstruo?- preguntó burlón el Uchiha?- Veo que tu estancia en el Este hizo maravillas por tu carácter.

-Te diré un secreto, lo de querer ser Hokage era una fachada, algo a que aferrarse para mantener la cordura. Sabia que jamás me permitirían tomar el manto, aún si era el único verdaderamente capacitado para tenerlo- confesó el Uzumaki- pero la cruel realidad es que jamás levantaría activamente un dedo por Konoha si supiera que las personas que me importan de ella están completamente a salvo- termino su oración Naruto con Obito moviéndose para lastimarlo y de ser posible y tomar los ojos del Uzumaki.

Solo para que Naruto agarre la mano ofensora y la fracture como si fuera una ramita.

-Eres rápido. Pero luché y entrené con gente mucho más rápida- informó Naruto antes de que un kunai apuñalara en el estómago de Obito.

Y encontró un par de manos agarrando sus tobillos para tirarlo al suelo.

-Debi asegurarme de que te matarán en la Aldea- gruñó el Uchiha tratando de hacer reaccionar al Uzumaki de forma irracional para tener una posibilidad de defenderse.

-Lo hicieron. De hecho, mamá se aseguró de sacarme de las once ocasiones en las que podrían haberme declarado clínicamente muerto. Lástima que no se pueda decir de ti y de tu clan. Uno pensaría que el estudiante de Yondaime Hokage y el propio Uchiha Madara tendría cerebro, con su llamada fuerza. Por supuesto, no es de extrañar que te consideren una decepción- dijo Naruto después de levantarse del suelo y mirar a Obito con diversión.

-Tengo más conocimiento y habilidad en mi mano derecha que en todo tu cuerpo- fue cebado en lugar de Naruto, Obito antes de salir del agujero después de usar su chakra para salir violentamente.

-Eso podría ser cierto, si no fuera por el hecho de que la masturbación no cuenta como una habilidad. Si lo hiciera, no dudaría en que serías considerado un Prodigio en el campo- se burló Naruto mientras la cara de Obito coincidía con el color de sus ojos y Cargó contra el Uzumaki en un ataque de rabia. Olvidado por completo que Naruto era veterano de una guerra violenta y de tal magnitud que haría ver a las anteriores guerras shinobi como vulgares escaramuzas.

-¡Voy a matarte saco de mierda! ¡Voy a atrapar a la puta que consideras una madre biológica y voy a violarla antes de encerrarla en el Gedo Mazo! - exclamó Obito mientras se lanzaba a Naruto con puro Taijutsu mientras sus Ojos Sharingan giraban furiosamente.

-Es difícil de creerte la mitad de lo que dices, cuando ni siquiera puedes darme un golpe- se burló el Ojiazul, antes de agarrar el puño de Obito con su mano desnuda y de golpear al Uchiha en las bolas ... ¡con fuerza !

-Tu padre no hubiera hecho eso!- Jadeó Obito con voz de soprano, antes de que Naruto lo hiciera de nuevo y el Uchiha ahora gritara como niña.

-No soy mi padre. Y para responder a la pregunta, sin duda corriendo por tu cabeza, los sellos que te coloqué junto con la barrera también anularon tu pequeño truquito de intangibilidad. Quiero decir honestamente, Uchiha, ¿No pensaste que sabría cómo pelear contra alguien como tú, teniendo al Clan Miyamoto? ¿Qué no venceria a alguien con una de las muchas habilidades que poseía Mistburn el general del Demonio Hatler? - preguntó de forma retórica el rubio- He sido golpeado, pateado, apuñalado y envenenado desde que era un niño. He luchando contra seres que harían que el Sabio de los seis caminos se Cague del susto. ¡Lo sé porque mamá me lo dijo¡ ¡Ja! Madara debe haber estado desesperado al elegirte como estudiante antes de su muerte, ya que recibir un solo golpe prácticamente te hace querer orinar como un bebé - se burló Naruto antes de golpear rápidamente a Obito con su cabeza, mientras que el Yelmo que estaba usando hacía un daño adicional.

"¿Que tan fuerte eres?" Pensó Obito antes de que Naruto lo golpeara una y otra vez, con la rubia destrozando la pierna derecha del Uchiha "¿A qué clase de monstruos enfrentaste para volverte así de poderoso?"

-Eres débil Obito. No es de extrañar que te escondieras de todos con esa puta máscara. No entrenaste. No luchaste. Simplemente usas tus malditos Sharingan para hacer el trabajo por tí. - sentenció con lástima el Uzumaki- ¿Pero que tal si se trata de dejar de lado tú precioso Dojutsu y peleas contra alguien como yo en terreno liso? ….. Eres presa fácil ante alguien como yo- dijo Naruto antes de sacar un kunai cubierto de chakra de viento y lo cortó en la cara de Obito en una formación de X que causó que su ojo Sharingan saliera de la cuencas del Uchiha.

Además, la pieza de él que eran las piezas de repuesto de Zetsu, como el brazo que había reemplazado su miembro perdido en ese derrumbe, se habían cortado a continuación. Obito habría gritado aún más de dolor, pero Naruto lanzó el kunai hasta que la base del arma golpeó al Uchiha justo en la mandíbula cuatro veces. Dos a la izquierda y dos a la derecha. La fuerza era lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper la mandíbula de Obito por completo y luego le cortoy la lengua.

"No se suponía que terminara de esta manera. ¡Mi sueño! ¡Mi ambición! Podría haber estado con Rin de nuevo. ¡Mi preciosa Rin!" pensó Obito mientras la sangre salía de su boca mientras que solo la oscuridad de estar recientemente ciego estaba allí para saludarlo.

-No te sientas mal, Obito. Si te sirve de consuelo, tu ex compañero de equipo , Kakashi también es un fracaso. Yo era el hijo de su sensei. Sin embargo, ¿qué hace? Él entrena al Uchiha en mi equipo y se hace el que no ve nada para no defenderme cuando era más pequeño. Y no hablemos del flagrante intento de Sabotearme en mi entrenamiento. ¿Y sabes lo que sucedió después? Mi compañero de equipo intentó, usando esas mismas habilidades que mi sensei le enseñó , asesinarme para evitar que arrastrará su culo de vuelta a Konoha haciendo todo lo que estabas su alcance para matarme. Todo por el poder. Todo para Mata a su hermano, mucho más experimentado como ninja, mucho más de lo que él llegaría a ser con mil años de entrenamiento. Bueno, ya no importa, es una lastima que la única persona en ese equipo de mierda, fuera precisamente la que perdió la vida, irónicamente por la mano del imbécil que ella amaba- Naruto dio un pequeño monólogo antes de cortar la verdadera mano de Obito en la muñeca.

"Necesito hacer algo. Cualquier cosa. !Minato-sensei! ¡Kushina-san! Rin-chan! Demonios, incluso !Kakashi-baka! ¡Que alguien me ayude por favor!" Pensó Obito antes de escuchar las últimas palabras de Naruto.

-Adiós Obito. Que tú y el resto de tu clan hambriento de poder se pudran en los hoyos más bajos del infierno junto a Orochimaru, Kabuto, Danzo y los otros miembros del Akatsuki que ayudaste a poner en sus filas- se despidió Naruto mientras preparo una técnica que Goku le había enseñado, la única que el Saiyajin había creado, de su variado arsenal de técnicas de combate.

-¡Puño del Dragón¡ - exclamó el Uzumaki mientras lanzaba el devastador puñetazo del cual salió un dragón dorado de energía que engulló al Uchiha que , fue completamente borrado de la existencia. Todo lo que quedó ,fue un frotis de sangre negra oscura en el suelo. Algo que Naruto quemó por si acaso. No quería que nadie intentara recolectar muestras de ADN de los restos de Uchiha. Akatsuki finalmente había Sido eliminado.

Ahora podría, con Kumo e Iwa eliminados como amenazas potenciales al Imperio, podía concentrar su atención en ellos.

###########

 **Nueve días después, Ciudad capital del Imperio del Este Unificado.**

Konoha simplemente no aprendió y no atendió la amenaza que Shanks les había dado. Debido a que el Uzumaki no hizo nada tras el regreso de Toshiro al Imperio, el consejo de Konoha y el Rokudaime creyeron que habían blofeado.

De hecho, habían logrado "idear la estrategia" ideal valga la redundancia, para someter al Uzumaki y por consiguiente, poner de rodillas al imperio Unificado, usando la misma arma con la que Naruto los había puesto de rodillas. La Política.

Por eso fue que envió a Koharu, Sakura y a Mito junto a Makoto Inuzuka, el primo de Kiba.

-Y yo que pensé que ya aprenderían- musitó Naruto divertido al leer en su oficina, el informe de sus agentes sobre la misión de los antes mencionados.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Karin a su primo.

-Creo que fui algo ingenuo al pensar que Konoha aprendería que ya no son la aldea más fuerte, o que tienen posibilidad alguna de vencer al Imperio en su conjunto. Oh, bueno, le enviaré un mensaje al Señor del Fuego y le diré que proceda con el plan que discutimos mediante cartas. Pero primero, tenemos que tratar con nuestros huéspedes.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo, ya que uno de los ayudantes de cámara había dirigido al contingente enviado de Konoha al interior de la cámara del consejo. Makoto, Sakura y Koharu se sorprendieron una vez que se dio a conocer la noticia de que Naruto era el Emperador del Este Unificado, pero verlo sentado con Jennifer a su lado era algo que no esperaba nadie, porque era otra "criatura" que veían tan de cerca. Aún más, habían sido llevados a la cámara del consejo, de la cual, todos los miembros del consejo tenían miradas de rabia o de enfado.

Los ninjas que los acompañaban permanecieron en la puerta mientras los representantes se adelantaron y se detuvieron frente a la mesa que presidía el Emperador, la Emperatriz Madre, su Primer Ministro y su Consejero Principal ,estando en segundo plano aunque bastante importante, Karin y Tayuya.

Naruto fulminó con la mirada a los intrusos que se atrevieron a llegar sin ser invitado a su puerta. Ellos le devolvieron la mirada.

-Ustedes son invitados en mi casa- señaló Naruto- Lo menos que pueden hacer es mostrar el debido respeto por sus superiores.

-No eres mejor que nosotros, tú …- Sakura comenzó antes de que ella fuera silenciada por Koharu.

-Como iba diciendo- continuó Naruto- Ustedes son huéspedes en mi hogar y en mi Imperio. Así que les sugiero elegir sus palabras con mucho cuidado, de lo contrario no volverán a Konoha con vida. Son superados en número, ya que mi consejo no solo me aconseja en todo lo que se refiere al Imperio Unificado, algunos de ellos pueden matar a todos y cada uno de los ninjas de Konoha cientos de veces.

Eso fue muy cierto. Sobretodo si algunos de sus consejeros eran El propio Shanks, Merlin ,de la Gula, Tony Stark y por supuesto, la propia emperatriz ,por mencionar algunos.

Koharu se adelantó unos pasos y desenrolló un pergamino que comenzó a leer.

-Naruto Uzumaki, traigo un mensaje del Rokudaime Hokage, Homura Mitokado -Inicio la anciana - Por orden del Rokudaime Hokage y el Consejo de Konoha, el Yondaime Hokage y Jiraiya, junto con los clanes y los altos Chuunin y Jounin, eres declarado traidor a Konoha y se te ordena regresar a Konohagakure no Sato para enfrentar cargos de deserción y negligencia en el cumplimiento del deber.

Segundo, la Casa de Comerciantes del Loto blanco se liquidará, sus ingresos y propiedades ahora son propiedad de Mebuki Haruno y del Gremio Mercantil de Konoha. Tercero, por orden de Rokudaime Hokage y del nuevo líder del Clan Hyuuga, Daichi Hyuuga, la orden del clan del Este es nula y por lo tanto la rama secundaria debe regresar inmediatamente a Konohagakure no Sato para enfrentar la justicia del Clan Hyuuga- En eso, Arashi y Yaiba Hyuga resoplaron. Tier por otro lado parecía divertida. La vieja continuó leyendo- Cuarto, todos los fondos de las cuentas de los clanes Senju, Uzumaki y Miyamoto, así como todos los jutsu que estén en sus bibliotecas deben de ser enviados a la Aldea de inmediato. Esto también incluye todo el dinero que ha ganado como ... emperador del Este Unificado.

Quinto lugar, bajo la Ley de Restauración del Clan Konoha, deberán enviar a cuarenta miembros de cada uno de los clanes originales y uno de sus miembros se casará con Sakura Haruno a su regreso a Konohagakure no Sato . También debes entregar tus clanes shinobi y samurai y enviarlos a Konoha para que la Aldea recupere su posición como la más fuerte de las aldeas Shinobi- Los miembros reunidos del consejo miraron a Koharu como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. Mientras ella, finalmente llegó a la última parte del pergamino. -Y por último ... tú, Naruto Uzumaki, el demonio de Konoha junto a tu blasfema madre, Kyubi no Kitsune, deben abdicar el trono y regresar a Konohagakure no Sato para enfrentar a un tribunal de guerra por crímenes contra la Aldea. Los Jinchuriki bajo tu control también están bajo el control de Konohagakure no Sato, y deben ser entregados para su reeducación - Miró hacia arriba la vieja con altivez, enrollado el pergamino- Así lo ordenó el Rokudaime Hokage de Konoha, Homura Mitokado.

La vieja bruja entregó el pergamino al sirviente cercano, quien a su vez lo entregó al Emperador, quien miró el pergamino, junto a Tier y Stark.

-¿Crees que simplemente puedes entrar en mi casa sin ser invitado con tu escudo de papel y hacer tan ridículas exigencias para mí y para el Imperio del Este Unificado?- Preguntó Naruto mientras empujaba el pergamino hacia un lado- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo, y mucho menos mi madre nos inclinaremos ante tus demandas?

-Si no deseas ver a tus aliados en Las Olas o en La Primavera sufrir la ira de Konoha una vez que invadamos esos lugares, tomarás la decisión correcta y te someterás a la voluntad de la Konoha- le respondió Sakura, con una verdadera sonrisa malvada en su cara -¿Sabe este consejo acerca de la verdadera identidad de tu puta "Madre" ? ¿Que eres el hijo descartado del Yondaime debido a que eres el más patético de sus trillizos? Estoy dispuesta a apostar a que te entregarán cuando se enteren de cuán inútil eres.

Para su sorpresa, Naruto la miró sin miedo.

-Estoy es tan divertido- comentó tras reír un poco- ¿No recuerdas que este lugar está habitado por demonios y toda clase de criaturas? Entre los miembros de mi consejo, hay al menos doce personas que no son humanas y varias de ellas son verdaderos demonios.

-Ten cuidado con a quién insultas, Sakura Haruno- advirtió la kitsune- . Puede que no te gusten las consecuencias de tus acciones.

Los seis ninjas que escoltaban a los embajadores, fueron a por sus armas, pero Makoto les ordenó que se quedaran quietos. El hecho de que Naruto no estaba intimidado, complicó las cosas.

-Sin duda que ambos Hokage deben tener pelotas tan grandes como las campanas del templo del Aire del Sur, para pensar que puede darme órdenes- sonrió divertido el Uzumaki- ustedes en ese momento podrían ser ejecutados aquí mismo, o mejor aún, podría ejecutarlos tras una larga tortura, luego invadir Konoha y terminar lo que mamá había comenzado. me echaron de la Aldea al descartar mi valor como ser humano. Y aquí estás, en mi casa, haciendo demandas como si fuera un genin … esto es tan hilarante.

-No tienes elección en el asunto- Sakura se burló del Uzumaki- ¿Estás dispuesto a arriesgar la destrucción de tus aliados?

-No, porque Konoha es débil- respondió Naruto sin ninguna vacilación- Tus amenazas son tan vacías como el alma de la aldea. Dime ... ¿lograste recuperar alguna de las alianzas que tuviste gracias a mí? Durante los últimos ocho años se ha debilitado Konoha. Incluso Hoshi o la Aldea Nadeshiko podrían invadir Konoha y ganar.

-En cuanto a tus estúpidas demandas- intervino Tayuya- puedes tomarlas y empujarlas por tu p...

-No tienes otra opción en el asunto- interrumpió Mito a la bocazas pelirroja.

-Siempre hay una opción- dijo Karin- Acabas de equivocarte al pensar que puedes hacer demandas al Emperador.

-¡Ese emperador es un genin de Konohagakure no Sato!- Koharu gritó, señalando al Emperador.

-Oh, así que ahora que soy el hombre más importante del Oriente, con un ejército, por no mencionar que le doy a Konoha un ojo morado tras otro al meterles unas cuantas demandas legales. ¿Soy un genin?- señaló 3

el Uzumaki, sonriendo muy divertido por las palabras de Koharu- No respondo a Konoha, su Rokudaime Hokage , o a cualquiera de ustedes. El Este Unificado no reconoce la autoridad de Konohagakure no Sato, ni su consejo ni nadie como usted.

-Entonces te arriesgarás a que Konoha invada Las Olas y la Primavera- señaló Mito.

-Oh, eres tan tontita, querida prima- señaló Karin- cincuenta personas contra el grueso del ejército de Iwa y no fueron capaces de hacer nada, ¿Qué pasará si enviamos a dos divisiones enteras de nuestras tropas y a sus comandantes como respuesta militar?- todos los de Konoha se pusieron pálidos, por lo que la pelirroja continuó- así que no te atrevas a exigirnos nada.

La anciana sabía que Karin tenía razón. Esperaba que el farol de su antiguo compañero pudiera obligar al Este Unificado a capitular, pero podía ver que había fallado. Konoha había caído en desgracia los últimos ocho años cuando Naruto fue desterrado. El éxodo de los clanes y ninjas más poderosos de la aldea ha dejado a Konoha al borde del abismo.

-Los refugiados de las naciones elementales están bajo la protección del Este Unificado- Señaló Naruto- La Casa de Comerciantes del Loto Blanco, no entregará sus recursos ni sus bienes a la madre de la banshee rosada aquí presente. Y no entregaré las fortunas del clan Uzumaki ... mi clan, para que puedas hacer lo que se te de la gana.

-¡Malditos…..!- siseó furiosa la pelirrosa

Naruto no se detuvo- No nos importa lo que Konoha decida, no enviaremos a nuestros clanes a esa mugrosa Aldea ni renunciaré a los Biju para que sean usados como armás. Por último, no renunciaré a mi trono- Se levantó de su asiento con un aura muy amenazadora- ¿Crees que puedes darme órdenes como un genin? Puedo matarlos yo mismo y enviar sus cuerpos a Konoha como advertencia. Pero no lo haré.

-¿Nos vas a dejar ir?- Preguntó Mito incrédula.

-No. Van a pasar tiempo dentro de las Mazmorras Imperiales- respondió Tier- se quedarán allí por la noche, y después, regresarás a casa.

-Te sugiero que hagas lo que es bueno para ti y nos permitas salir de aquí ahora mismo- gruñó Makoto- de lo contrario, tendrás un baño de sangre en tus manos. Todos nuestros escolta son ANBU élite ¿Crees que tienes una oportunidad contra nosotros?"

Naruto se veía divertido. Luego activó un sello oculto.

Koharu, Sakura y Mito y Makoto, al igual que los seis ninja, cayeron de rodillas, mientras los sellos de drenaje de chakra tomaron efecto, drenando sus cuerpos de energía, pero sin matarlos. Una vez que los ninjas de Konoha quedaron efectivamente incapacitados, un escuadrón de guardias imperiales entró en la sala, despojó al contingyy de Konoha de sus armas y los sacó de la cámaras del consejo.

Naruto sonrió mientras Sakura le gritaba maldiciones de muerte a él y a las Uzumaki. El sello era básico, pero efectivo. Era algo que había usado antes durante las Guerras de Unificación, y le había salvado la vida en muchas ocasiones. Jennifer miró a su novio, su expresión reflejaba la de su rubio cabeza hueca.

Tras irse el grupo, Naruto se dirigió , una hora después a la solitaria celda donde Mito se encontraba. Todos los prisioneros habían sido separados en celdas solitarias y aisladas, con órdenes de no darles nada de comer.

Al entrar a la celda, un borrón amarillo se aferró a su pecho, en un emotivo abrazo.

-Si no supiera que Meryl Streep está viva, pensaría que eres su reencarnación- comentó divertido el Uzumaki mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas a su hermana- lamento todo lo que has pasado hasta ahora.

La joven negó con la cabeza, en cierto modo se sentía digna de todo lo que había pasado.

-No tienes porque disculparte- sonrió la Namikaze- Después de todo, son gajes del oficio del espionaje.

 **Y corte.**

 **Sip, era lógico que Naruto tuviera un espía en Konoha, uno que Nadie esperaría y que tenía acceso privilegiado a los asuntos que Minato atendía.**

 **Pero ¿Cuando fue que Mito conoció a Naruto? ¿Desde cuándo ella espía a Konoha para el imperio?**

 **Eso se sabrá pronto.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	21. La calma antes de la tormenta

**La calma antes de la tormenta.**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei**

 **Review**

 **Mr. Death22**

En si pide haber tratado primero con Konoha, pero lo mejor era así, espero que te guste el resultado.

 **Nasch08**

Si eso queda, aunque tras el epílogo pondré la línea de los años , tres, cuatro y cinco. Y esperar a que alguien más se anime a usar el tópico para hacer un Fic

 **TXPOK2640**

Listo

 **Tsuna Dragneel**

La espera acabó.

 **Daisuke.**

Cierto, pero lo planee así porque la hazaña de unificar al Imperio, requería que sus amenazas hicieran ver a Kaguya como una amenaza menor. Para que así fuera más fácil de entender porque Naruto tenía el respeto de su Imperio.

 **Jgm250500**

Sakura me salió así en Soul of Ninja más por un acto involuntario que por gusto, no la quería tan fanática y para fortuna eso la hizo más agradable.

Y si, a Obito y a muchos se les olvida que Naruto ganó una guerra contra muchos enemigos, peleando en varios frentes al mismo tiempo. Akatsuki y las naciones elementales no eran nada contra ellos.

 **Garou01**

Dudo llegar a meter eso del incesto, sobre lo del Genjutsu, creo que con lo que dijo y con aplastar su ambición, fue suficiente.

 **Hikari Kusuri**

Saludos

 **Elchabon**

Jajaja, como le dije a alguien más, es la soberbia la que los hace actuar así, con respecto a lo de ser sorpresivo, no te creas, que si ha habido quien adivino alguna de las sorpresas que llegue a meter en mis Fic.

 **Serenity Usagi**

La espera acabó.

 **Bryancv23**

Gracias, espero que esté te guste

 **Herbert**

Gracias por seguirme, la espera llegó a su fin

 **Enjeru Hijshikina J-san**

Jajajajaja, ya veré qué les hago

 **CCSakuraforever**

Que bueno que te guste.

 **Martínez Jesús**

Listo, a leer el nuevo capítulo

 **Otakufire**

Muajaja, Muajaja **(caen rayos detrás de mí)**

 **Irina Akashira**

Cistestadi Vía Mp

 **Gadihan**

Constatado vía mp

 **Virus pirata**

Hasta eso, están bien limpiecitas, y por desgracia, de los últimos cuatro Hokages, solo Tsunade vale la pena.

 **Konoha hace tres años.**

Al fin había paz, en el Imperio….. Bueno, en el recién formado Imperio del Este, razón por la cual, Naruto en compañía de Emma Frost y del Doctor Strange, usando la magia del Primero, se encontraban deambulando por las calles de Konoha.

El Uzumaki se había contentado con ver de lejos a los Ichiraku que seguían batallando con mantener a flote su local, ahora siendo víctimas de la recesión económica que vapuleó a la aldea.

O a Hinata que le parecía la encarnación de la dulzura. Sin embargo, sus seres queridos no eran los que ocupaban la mente de Naruto en estos momentos. !Oh no¡ Eran precisamente aquellos que lo habían obligado a cumplir con sus mezquinos intereses los que ocupaban sus pensamientos.

De ahí que viera desde una cómoda y segura posición al equipo 4 donde estaban Mito, Hashirama y El pobre que había Sido considerado el peor alumno de la generación de esa época, regresando junto a su sensei, Kushina (viva el nepotismo) de una misión rango C que habían conseguido porque la persona en cuestión le debía un favor a los Namikaze.

Ahí fue donde los tres habitantes del Oriente lo vieron, por el lenguaje corporal de las Namikaze, a pesar de que habían pasado cinco años desde el Destierro de Naruto, las mujeres del equipo seguían con el dolor a flor de piel.

Solo que mientras el lenguaje corporal de Kushina mostraba en primera instancia, culpa, Mito mostraba enojo y arrepentimiento…. Interesante. Sobretodo porque Hashirama parecía ser el más ecuánime del grupo.

-¿Segura que no quieres venir con nosotros?- fue sacado de su ensimismamiento el Uzumaki al oír la voz de Kushina mientras se dirigía a Mito- cariño, hace años que no pasamos tiempo Madre- hija.

-No gracias- contestó secamente Mito- tengo otro lugar al que ir , quizás otro día.

La que por cierto era la respuesta que daba siempre, algo que solía entristecer a la Namikaze mayor.

Desde que los Namikaze regresaron a Konoha, algo que no esperaron todos fue la actitud de Mito con respecto a la situación. Shio y los demás como la propia Mito estaban tristes por lo ocurrido, pero la rubia era quien más recriminó a sus padres por el asunto. Y no era algo que hacía de forma agradable. Nada más, apenas hace dos días, Kushina harta de oír a su hija menor recriminarle constantemente el ser una mala madre, abofeteo a su hija tan fuerte que le marco su mano en la mejilla.

Así que por eso, Kushina se sentía impotente por no poder reparar el vínculo entre ella y su hija menor.

La razón de la más joven de los Namikaze para actuar así era Sencillamente el hecho de que Mito noto que realmente solo a ella en su familia , le dolió de verdad todo lo que ocurrió con Naruto. Minato no molió a golpes a su padrino, no mandó ejecutar a uno solo de los que maltrataron a su Onii San, ¡Por Kami¡ Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de castigar a Kakashi baka por sabotear activamente el entrenamiento de su hermano. Eso era prácticamente un homicidio en regla ¡Y no hizo nada para castigarlo¡

Y por su parte Kushina…. ¡Recibía en su casa a la maldita de Tsume Inuzuka que cazo años a Naruto como un animal en el festival del Zorro¡ ¡Su alumna Kurenai también participó de esas cacerías y desayuno recientemente su Hogar¡.

Eso era el colmo del asunto, por lo que Mito creyó que iba a enloquecer si permanecía un momento más cerca de su familia.

Así pues, con la decepción en el rostro, los Namikaze se alejaron de Mito que se dirigió al monumento Hokage y se tumbó sobre la cabeza del Shodaime para ver las nubes que flotaban perezosamente ese día.

-Tienes un pésimo sentido del sigilo- habló de repente la kunoichi al sentir que alguien la había observado- mejor sal o vas a arrepentirte.

Entonces la figura salió de la espesura del bosque alrededor del monumento, era un adolescente de ojos color ónix y cabello castaño mediano.

-vaya eres buena- elogió el chico- pero no tanto, llevo rato observando, simplemente me di a conocer porque quería hacer una pregunta.

Y dando una suerte de giro sobre sí mismo, Mito vio como el chico en cuestión se convertía en una versión de su padre que vestía una armadura similar a la de los Samurai blanca, con marcas de bigotes en las mejillas.

-NO...es cierto- miro incrédula la Namikaze- esto debe ser una mentira.

Ahora bien, el Uzumaki sabía que tenía una marca de nacimiento que todo Uzumaki tenía, un lunar en forma de media luna, solo que Naruto lo tenía en el antebrazo derecho, lo que le mostró a Mito. Dicha marca solo era de conocimiento de sus padres y ellos, por lo que….

-¡Hermano¡- se atenazó encaramada a su pecho- Haz vuelto.

-como dije, quiero hacerte una pregunta- contestó el Uzumak ignorando la gran alegría de Mitoi, estremeciendo a su hermana por su tono frío y autoritario

-B...bueno, hazla- contestó tímidamente, no quería hacer enojar a su hermano ahora que lo tenía frente a él.

-¿Que hiciste cuando te enteraste de mi existencia?

Miró a su hermana que ordenaba sus ideas, pasados un par de minutos, ella respondió con sinceridad.

-Nada, tenía solo cinco cuando nuestra madre nos dijo que en Konoha teníamos un hermano más y que por no ser seguro lo dejaron ahi- contestó ella- digo, a los cinco crees ciegamente en Tus padres, asumí que estaban en lo correcto, que tenían razón.

Luego llegamos y nos enteramos de como te trataron y me enoje ¡Y mucho¡- dijo con marcado veneno en la voz- los últimos cinco años Papá ha tenido nuevamente el cargo como Hokage y no ha hecho nada para castigar a quienes te maltrataron ¡Nada¡ Independientemente de esa puta profecía, !No debían haberte abandonado¡

Eso era lo que Naruto quería oír, quizás a la joven le gustaría su proposición. Y de no haberlo, bueno…. Venía con la Señorita Frost…

-Sabes hermanita, te voy a contar una pequeña historia….- inicio el Uzumaki.

#########

 **Tiempo presente. Konoha, dos semanas después.**

Sin duda que algo había en el agua , aire o vayan a saber dónde, de Konoha porque la reunión que se llevó a cabo tras la llegada de los diplomáticos que fueron al Imperio terminó con la casi unánime declaración de guerra al Imperio Unificado.

Salvó la famila Namikaze y Jiraiya, los demás pensaron ilusamente que se tenía una buena posibilidad de ganar una guerra ante la nación más poderosa del mundo. Que a diferencia de Iwa, ellos si se alzarían con la victoria pese a que cuatro clanes completos y miembros significativos de otro importante clan abandonaron a Konoha, que serían capaces de prevalecer ante sujetos que fueron capaces de poner de rodillas al Sanin Sapo como si no fuera Nadie.

En resumen, Konoha había caído tanto en menos de un año, que había enloquecido, lo que Dada la evidencia empírica era una irrefutable verdad.

Por ello, se implementó una severa leva entre los veteranos y jubilados Shinobi que fueran capaces de empuñar un Kunai o lanzar un shuriken para así aumentar el número de efectivos. Habían enviado una carta a su señor feudal en la esperanza de que llegaran refuerzos de Hanagakure y Hoshigakure pero estos por supuesto que no iban a llegar. Ningún feudal estaba lo suficientemente loco como para atentar contra su propia estabilidad al pelear una guerra que no iban a ganar, más aún, cuando se tenía certeza de que el ofendido tenía todo el derecho de aplastar al ofensor y que dejaría en paz a su país si no metía ni las manos para ayudar a su rebelde aldea shinobi.

También ayudó que Naruto le envío un buen argumento para no meter las manos por Konoha, solo dos días después de que el Feudal hubiera regresado a su palacio.

############

 **Palacio feudal del País del Fuego, dos días después de la partida de los emisarios de Konoha.**

Ante Zuko se encontraban tanto Eboshi Kurokaze señora feudal del País del Hierro, su líder militar, Toshiro Mifune, así como Victor Strange usando su atuendo de hechicero supremo junto a un Hiruzen Sarutobi que tenía toda la pinta de haber Sido traído por el Edo Tensei.

-¿A qué se debe el motivo de esta particular visita?- quiso saber el Feudal al ver al antiguo Kage que tanto admiraba, pues se veía sumamente nervioso.

Más aún cuando veía furtivamente un contenedor que varios Samurai custodiaban , siendo un contenedor de los usados por los samurái para resguardar algo de valor, ¿Pero que?

-El emperador Naruto me ha enviado junto a Lady Eboshi a darle un mensaje del futuro y uno del pasado- inició el Doctor- hace dos días, se nos ha traído esto hasta nuestro Hogar- entregó una copia de la órdenes de Konoha, habiendo enfurecer a Zuko- si bien esto daría motivo suficiente para que el ejército imperial marche hacia la Aldea y la arrase, el emperador cree que sería más conveniente hacer un trato con usted.

-¿Que trato?- preguntó no muy seguro de querer saber?

-Entregarle esto a cambio de la carta blanca para hacer con Konoha lo que desee mi emperador, prometiendo no hacer nada al resto del País del Fuego.

Entonces el embajador hizo una señal y la señora feudal hizo lo propio al ordenar que sacaran de la caja un objeto, un pergamino que puso más nervioso al Kage de lo que Zuko jamás lo llegó a recordar.

-Hace meses el emperador nos comisionó validar todos y cada uno de estos documentos- comenzó la Feudal, dueña de una válida reputación de ser muy proba y honesta- con asco le digo que todos ellos son verdad. También certificó que al Sandaime solo se le dió el comando de responder aún contra su voluntad todo lo que se le pregunté.

Así que, Sandaime Hokage, porque no empezamos por el primero de estos pergaminos.

El Kage intento luchar contra el comando, al final con voz monótona terminó explicando todo lo que hizo con respecto a ese documento en particular

-El incidente con Kumo hace tantos años con el secuestro de Hyuuga Hinata fue en realidad planeado por Konoha. Para que el resultado fuera a favor de Konoha sobre Kumo y asi nos entregarán el Nibi a nosotros y así tener un nuevo Jinchuriki de nuestra elección- agregó Hiruzen mientras Zuko se mostró sorprendido por esa noticia

-¿Cómo lo planeaste?- exigió Mifune mientras Hiruzen parecía luchar por un segundo.

-Fue bastante simple, El Jefe Ninja enviado por Kumo a Konoha para terminar las negociaciones generales para el tratado de paz fue de hecho uno de los agentes de la Raíz de Danzo que se metió en Kumo para espiar su aldea. El espía fue a investigar quiénes eran los dos Jinchuriki con la esperanza de que algún día los pudiera Capturar. Si eso no fuera posible, estarían marcados para que un futuro equipo de sellado de ANBU los identificara, y extrajeran a sus Biju en un host más adecuado. El plan consistía en que el embajador Ninja secuestrara a Hinata, pero el embajador iba a ser capturado por una de nuestras patrullas fronterizas ANBU en las afueras del País del Fuego, y con el tratado ya firmado, pondría a Kumo en una mala luz- respondió Hiruzen mientras Zuko solo miraba con furia. Había creído por años que su par del País del Rayo Azula, feudal del mismo País, era hipócrita por abolir junto a A esa infame política llamada "Robo de sangre", y en realidad él era el hipócrita, sin saberlo pero lo era.

-¿Qué más hay ahí?- preguntó Eboshi mientras miraba a Zuko antes de centrarse en Hiruzen.

-Danzo y yo ocultamos de forma secreta las líneas de sangre de Kiri en Konoha mientras nos aseguramos de que la guerra civil no sólo continuará, sino que se asegurara de que se intensificará en varios puntos pues eso nos facilitaría las cosas para ganar más usuarios de líneas de sangre que huyeron de los combates o robarlos, ya que todos asumen que los secuestrados murieron o simplemente abandonaron la guerra - contestó Hiruzen mientras la Feudal fruncía el ceño sabiendo que Mei había perdido a muchos Shinobi leales y buenos durante la guerra civil con algunos de ellos muriendo a través de emboscadas o planes que se arruinaron antes de que pudieran implementarse.

La actual Mizukage le contó a Eboshi de quién era gran amiga, que ella había sospechado durante mucho tiempo que un grupo externo había hecho esto, pero hasta ahora, Mei no tenía pruebas sobre el asunto hasta ahora, e hizo una nota mental de matar a cualquier involucrado que aún estuviera vivo después de hoy si es posible.

-¿Algo sobre Iwa?- preguntó Zuko mientras Hiruzen miraba al Doctor.

-Konoha envío a varios equipos ANBU y estos asesinaron a varios nobles de alto rango en varios países y plantearon pruebas para hacer que parezca que Iwa fue responsable de ello. Al instigar varios de estos eventos, creamos hostilidades entre el País Tierra y otros países para finalmente lograr la Tercera Guerra mundial Shinobi. Durante los tiempos de paz que siguieron a la Segunda Guerra Shinobi, descubrí que estaba debilitando nuestras fuerzas militares lentamente, y que la única manera de continuar las cosas era comenzar otra guerra. Una de ellas fue que Iwa fue vista como un monstruo y Como Kumo era un aliado, era natural que se unieran a la lucha con Kiri como comodín en ese momento. Sabía que la única forma de encontrar un sucesor prometedor era que el próximo Hokage atravesara por los horrores de la guerra y ver que el resultado final produciría uno templado por ella entre los shinobi de la Aldea ,uno que algún día me superará en términos de fuerza y poder - contestó Hiruzen mientras el Feudal de su País Fruncía el ceño.

-¡Y con Minato Namikaze, lo lograste

espectacularmente !- dijo sarcásticamente Mifune ya que el futuro Yondaime Hokage en ese momento había matado a muchos de los Shinobi de Iwa en la última guerra.

-Ese era el plan. Vi un potencial increíble en Minato. Jiraiya también lo vio. Por eso tomó a Minato como aprendiz. Nos enfocamos en convertirlo en el Jounin más fuerte de su generación, usó la guerra para llevarlo a un nivel que rivalizaba, si no superaba al mío, y trataba de formarlo en nuestro camino de ver las cosas. Pero fue allí donde encontramos un defecto importante en el plan y Minato fue demasiado amable e ingenuo para nuestros gustos. Tuvimos que hacerlo más frío y más duro con las crueldades del mundo para que Minato viera las cosas a nuestra manera y cómo le aconsejamos una vez que ganó el título de Hokage. Así que conspiramos con Hatake Kakashi, para eliminar a los otros dos Genin en su equipo de la ecuación que sabíamos que estaban haciendo a Minato suave por dentro. Al enviar al equipo de Minato a una misión peligrosa, de la que solo uno podía volver con vida, la mentalidad de mi futuro sucesor de ser un Hokage endurecido estaba asegurada. O, mejor dicho, se habría asegurado, si no fuera porque Uzumaki Kushina influyó en él a su manera, y los dos se enamoraron- respondió Hiruzen mientras sonaba un poco amargo al final.

Y tuvo un gran dolor de cabeza por el dolor que El Doctor envió a su manera usando su poder para castigar al hombre por decirlo con tanto pesar.

-Ya he oído suficiente- mencionó Zuko- no necesito saber que tenias planeado para Suna.

"Bueno. Al menos no revelaré cómo Danzo y yo aprobamos el trabajo de Orochimaru con su transferencia de líneas de sangre a un miembro que no pertenece al clan. Sin mencionar la financiación que le dimos a mi antiguo alumno para prolongar la vida e incluso sostenerla hasta el punto de una posible inmortalidad. Lamentablemente, tuve que sacrificar a Orochimaru cuando Minato planeaba convertirse en Hokage, y habría encontrado algo ... información sensible relacionada con mi influencia en el asunto. Para empeorar las cosas, tuve que mantener a Orochimaru en la oscuridad al respecto, y él tomó mi acto de traición como algo real. Jiraiya intentó ponerse en contacto con él después, pero no lo escuchó, y juró vengarse de Konoha" pensó Hiruzen para sí mismo.

############

 **Hanagakure, tres días después del regreso de la comitiva de Konoha.**

En un pequeño bar, los ex residentes de Konoha, es decir, el Trío InoShikaCho, Gine Sarutobi y Shibi Aburame vieron el documento que Zuko les había enviado y no pudieron hacer otra cosa que no fuera respirar aliviados. El Feudal del País del Fuego había decidido fortalecer a Hanagakure para convertirla en su principal Aldea Shinobi, nombrando a Shikaku como el primer Hanakage en regla. ¿El motivo de esta acción? El emperador del Este le envió pruebas de que Kusa era tan rebelde como Konoha, al enviarle documentos que narraron no solo el maltrato de Kusa a Karin y a su madre, también había documentos que mostraban cierta complicidad entre Hiruzen y el líder de Kusa para que Kushina no supiera de su hermana y que Karin al quedar huérfana no supiera de Naruto.

Por supuesto que obviaba a Konoha. La declaratoria de guerra que proclamaron contra el Imperio Unificado dejaba muy claro que Zuko pactó con Naruto la aniquilación de Konoha. Y era cierto, casi al instante siguiente al hecho de enterarse de la estupidez de Homura, el feudal mandó una carta a sus fronteras ordenando dejar vía libre al ejército imperial y otra al Uzumaki que envió casi al mismo tiempo que recibió la carta de Naruto donde le pedía reforzar Hanagakure pues pensaba hacerse cargo de una vez por todas de Konoha.

-¿Creen que haya muchos sobrevivientes?- preguntó Yoshino Nara que recién llegó junto a Shirona Yamanaka y Keiko Akimichi, las esposas del Trío InoShikaCho.

-Es difícil de saber- se encogió de hombros Shikaku- si hay algo que aprendí de leer "La Crónica de el Imperio" es que el Gaki es muy impredecible. Como ordena no dejar sobrevivientes, ordena salvar a mujeres, niños y ancianos. Es decir… el chico ganó muchas veces en el campo de batalla con los planes en el papel más absurdos que haya visto jamás y otras veces por estrategias simples y muy bien ejecutadas. No se lo que planea hacer, solo sé que hicimos bien en irnos de la Aldea.

Todos asintieron en comprensión, decidiendo ir a ver la destrucción de Konoha desde una posición segura. No solo porque era su deber con su antiguo hogar en cierta forma, sino porque sería una gran oportunidad de ver al monstruo que era la maquinaria imperial en acción.

###########

 **Konoha, al mismo tiempo.**

En el bar de costumbre, Kakashi estaba tomando con la única compañía de Kurenai. Asuma intento buscar aliados entre los antiguos amigos de su clan mientras que Gai seguía cuidando de Lee en el Hospital y Yugao junto a los demás ANBU se alistaban a la batalla. Resultaba irónico que el chico al que Casi todos vieron como un monstruo o un causa perdida fuera a destruir su hogar en retribución a una provocación de parte de ellos y no por puro capricho. Como habían pensado que lo haría.

De ahí la interesante conversación entre la ama del Genjutsu y el peliplata.

-... Aún así, me preocupa que pueda lanzarnos de su maquinaria militar y con Hinata muerta por sus manos- dijo Kurenai al ver que Kakashi asintió.

-Es un hecho de que no le va a importar que Minato sensei y su familia de sangre este en esta Aldea- dijo Kakashi terminando la oración por ella.

-¿Cómo debemos proceder? Fue tu alumno durante más tiempo. Seguramente lo entenderías mejor que nadie- pregunto la ojirubi con Kakashi sacudiendo la cabeza de forma negativa.

-No le enseñé nada, excepto el control de chakra, e incluso entonces él tenía demasiado chakra para obtener el control necesario para usar el principio correctamente. Ha tenido ocho años para él, por lo que el gaki tiene un arsenal de habilidades desconocidas bajo la manga- dijo Kakashi con Kurenai sin saber qué decir, por lo que el peliplata añadió- lo que es el menor de nuestros males, por lo que leí de ese libro, el maldito es un genio militar y un monstruo en el campo de batalla.

La ama del Genjutsu solo se encogió al oír ese hecho, por lo que suspiro derrotada. Ella como casi todo La aldea y los países elementales en su conjunto habían vuelto un gran Best seller "La Crónica del Imperio" y se había maravillado por lo que había leído. Recordando particularmente el pasaje de la masacre de Lescatie, no tuvo duda de algo, Konoha había llegado a su fin, si una nación enteramente habitada por demonios fue incapaz de resistir un furioso asalto del Uzumaki, ¿Qué esperanza tenía Konoha estando debilitada, de triunfar donde El Gobierno Mundial, Druella, Sauron y otros más, habían fallado?

-Lo traicionamos. Todos nosotros. Cuando Hinata estaba en mi equipo, le dije que tuviera cuidado con Naruto, y básicamente le di a entender que era un animal que atacaría en cualquier momento. Ella tenía esta mirada en sus ojos, llena de traición, cuando hablé por primera vez con ella sobre Naruto así, y mirando hacia atrás, ahora tengo claro que Hinata supo sobre la Kyuubi desde el principio. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, a ella no le importó ese hecho, y vio a Naruto por sí mismo. Lo vio con sus propios ojos, juzgó a Naruto sin ver a esa Zorra y no quiso escuchar a nadie que hablara mal de él por la razón que fuera- dijo Kurenai irónicamente orgullosa con Kakashi luciendo algo triste por un momento.

-Si pudieras volver, ¿harías las cosas de manera diferente, o simplemente harías lo que fuera necesario para el bien del pueblo?- Preguntó Kakashi con Kurenai pensando las cosas.

-No. Hice lo que hice sin arrepentirme y me atendré a mi decisión. Si me arrepiento ahora solo me sentiré culpable y me niego a sentirme culpable por esto- dijo Kurenai cuando vio que el Jounin a su lado asintió y se retiró para alistarse a pelear.

Desde la perspectiva de Kurenai ¿Porque sentirse culpable cuando su propia sensei abandonó voluntariamente a su hijo? Ella hizo esas cosas en la creencia de que de ese modo obtendría una venganza o justicia para ella y el Yondaime. Se equivocó tanto como ella, pero no sé sentía culpable. Como la mayoría de los que se quedaron en la Aldea.

##########

 **Suna, mismo momento.**

-Así que las tropas imperiales posiblemente se movilizaron de la ciudad capital hasta Konoha- aseguró Gaara al leer el informe de inteligencia recabado por sus espías en las naciones elementales.

-Realmente algo podrido hay en esa Aldea- comentó Temari con una sonrisa de medio lado - uno no pensaría que la Aldea que probablemente más animadversión causa al Imperio, se atrevería a declarar la guerra y menos con la muestra de poder dada a Iwa.

-La estupidez humana no tiene límites- sentenció Gaara- en cualquier caso, creo que esta es una gran oportunidad de ver la maquinaria militar del Imperio Oriental en acción.

Una idea que muchos compartieron.

La destrucción de Konoha sería un espectáculo que daría a las naciones elementales, la oportunidad de ver al monstruo que era el ejército imperial.

##############

 **Crisol ,mismo momento.**

Naruto se encontraba en un balcón en el palacio imperial viendo el enorme patio que normalmente se atestada de gente cuando el Ojiazul daba un emotivo discurso por el aniversario de la fundación del imperio, sin embargo esta vez, había reunido a las personas por algo más.

Tenía todo el derecho de ir a destruir Konoha, pero necesitaba oír la opinión de su gente, hacerles saber que Konoha era una amenaza muy insignificante pero que aún así, requería ser tratada con un gran nivel de "fuerza", de ahí que estuviera de pie en el balcón, dispuesto a exponer sus razones a su pueblo.

-Mi gente. Hijos e hijas del Imperio del Este Unificado, comparó ante ustedes hoy, para traer tristemente noticias de una oscuridad inminente que nos amenaza a nosotros y a nuestros aliados, una amenaza del Oeste. Incluso ahora, ya hemos reducido mucho su nivel de peligrosidad por medios no violentos, dándoles una inmerecida misericordia. Sin embargo, en la creencia de que estoy siendo un farol han tratado de someterme mediante chantaje, amenazando a nuestros aliados en el Occidente, en la creencia de que son intocables. ¡No! Claro que no lo son, el imperio siempre se ha mantenido fuerte, porque es el precio que pagamos por nuestra paz y estabilidad continua a pesar del caos en otras partes del mundo. El problema que se presenta ante mí, es la Guerra que esos gusanos de Occidente creen que podrán traer a nuestros muros, y a la puerta de este palacio si no tenemos cuidado. No deseo involucrarme con el Oeste, ni quiero arrastrarlos a ustedes, mis ciudadanos de este gran Imperio, a sus asuntos, y traerles otra masacre sin sentido. Así que los busco a ustedes, la gente de este Imperio, para que tomen esa decisión por mí y expresen sus opiniones libremente sobre lo que desean hacer con respecto a esta situación. Así que ahora, como tu Emperador del Imperio del Este Unificado, te pregunto qué es lo que tu deseas, y si se debe combatir este mal que si no se controla algún día podría amenazarlos incluso a ustedes. ¿QUÉ DICE USTED? - declaró Naruto al ver a la gente debajo de él murmurando entre sí, pidiendo la opinión de otro y compartiendo la suya.

-Tengo sentimientos encontrados sobre esto- dijo Hinata a Tier, quien solo le sonrió gentilmente y le puso una mano reconfortante en el hombro. Las dos habían estado a lado del Uzumaki dando su apoyo en esta situación de la que ambas no deseaban formar parte, al igual que él.

-Lo entiendo. Sin embargo, no tenemos que salvar a los culpables. Pero las personas inocentes no deberían tener que pagar por los pecados de los culpables y los arrogantes. Sería como cuando la Aldea castigaba a Naruto por haberme sellado en su cuerpo. Fui culpable por lo que hice, a pesar de haber sido manipulada por Uchiha Madara, pero no tenían derecho a torturar a Naruto y odiarlo por mis errores- dijo la emperatriz al ver a Hinata asentir en comprensión.

-¿Qué dices, mi gente? ¿Me ayudarás a purgar este mal con una batalla más? ¿Una más para purificar todo el Continente del conflicto aunque solo sea por un tiempo y nos dejará recuperar el aliento para crecer? Si dices que no , Entenderé que es su deseo y respetaré su decisión. Pero si dice que sí, te juró por mi título como su Emperador, que la contienda será rápida y terminará poco después de comenzar. Cuénteme su decisión. ¡ahora!- dijo Naruto viendo a la gente un poco insegura, pero en lo profundo de sus corazones sabiendo que él decía la verdad acerca de que el Oeste podría volverse tan violento como lo habían sido en el pasado a causa de Konoha.

Todo el continente necesitaba tener equilibrio, y para eso debían eliminarla de la ecuación, ya que un animal herido de muerte era muy peligrosos y no duda en arrastrar a otros con él.

-¡Pelea! ¡Yo digo que luchemos!- comenzó a decir una persona, seguida de otra, y otra hasta que todos gritaban esa única palabra crucial.

!Lucha!

-Muy bien. Comenzaré los preparativos para lo que debo hacer yo mismo. ¡Limpiaremos este mal de las tierras, llevaremos la justicia al Oeste y les mostraremos lo que significa tener la misma estabilidad que hacemos aquí en el Imperio! ¡Cómo la que tienen ustedes! Yo el Emperador, prometo hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para protegerte, y a todos los que luchan por mí hasta el final- dijo Naruto al escuchar a la multitud animarlo cada vez más con las banderas del Imperio ondeadas con orgullo por todas partes.

El Uzumaki regreso a la habitación donde sus antiguos generales y aliados estaban esperando.

Entre ellos estaban los líderes de los grupo Élite del imperio.

-Kal El, Capitán Rogers, Mihawk, Coyote Stark, preparen a los demás, partiremos solo nosotros, es hora de que haga mi regreso triunfal a Konoha- ordenó el Uzumaki, ideando en su cabeza la estrategia ideal.

Con los Siete pecados capitales, la Liga, los trece capitanes del Sereitei, los Shichibukai y otros más, Konoha no tendría ninguna posibilidad de sobrevivir a esto.

 **Omake.**

 **Hace tres años.**

Neji Hyuga se encontraba caminando por la aldea en compañía de Tenten y de Hinata, el trío había estado haciendo unos cuantos recados sin mucha importancia a Hiashi, más por hacer el favor al líder de Clan que por obligación, por lo que al terminar temprano, se movían al distrito comercial de la Aldea, donde comprarían lo último que faltaba para la cena de esa noche. Hoy era veintisiete de marzo , por lo que Hanabi cumpliría dieciséis años, una fecha muy especial para las Kunoichi, pues era la edad legal en la que las mujeres en servicio activo podían reclamar legalmente todos sus derechos. Lo que para la hija de un líder de clan tan importante como lo era el clan Hyuga quería decir que era el día en el que Hanabi podría formalmente ser anunciada como la heredera del clan Hyuga.

Ahora bien, eso podría significar que Hinata sería enviada a la rama secundaria y sería marcada con el sello de Pájaro enjaulado. Para fortuna de las hermanas Hyuuga, había un vacío legal que podían explotar y dados los acontecimientos con la familia Namikaze, socialmente Hablando sería un suicidio político marcar a Hinata.

De ahí que los tres amigos no sintieran preocupación por el evento de esta noche que tenía a muchos invitados a la celebración.

Entre ellos ,el enamorado de la menor de las hermanas Hyuga y su equipo Genin, los líderes de los clanes Yamanaka, Akimichi, Aburame y Nara, Gine Sarutobi y para sorpresa de algunos, Yugao Uzuki que estaba enseñando Kenjutsu a Hanabi.

Así que con eso dicho, ignoraron olímpicamente a Shio al verla en el lugar, bastante celosa de ver a Tenten siendo tan acaramelada con su enamorado, el cual era tan hostil con ella, como su prima con su hermano Menma.

Y como la princesa del pueblo, ella no se tomó a bien el desaire.

Entendía que estuvieran enojados por lo de Naruto, pero !Por Kami! Era por el bien mayor. Nada de eso habría sucedido si la aldea hubiera honrado el deseo de su padre y ellos lo hubieran tratado bien, en lugar de consentir tanto a Sasuke teme.

-¿Puedo saber porque no ha recibido mi familia la invitación a la cena de esta noche?- casi demandó saber Shio a Hinata.

-Nunca - contestó ella con altivez- nadie quiere ver a una panda de traidores en la fiesta de mi hermana, de ahí que no los invitaron.

-Que eso no lo hicieron mis padres por dolo- aclaró por enésima vez- francamente esto se está volviendo muy molesto.

-Lo verdaderamente molesto es que no veas el punto de vista de Él- señaló Neji- y como dijo Hinata Sama, tenemos cosas que hacer.

Y dejaron así sin más a la Namikaze que se seguía preguntando, porque muchos seguían enojados con su familia.

"Tonta hermana mayor" pensó Mito que vio todo desde el interior de una tienda de dulces " realmente dudo que llegues a entender el porque es que ellos están molestos. Algo me dice que cuando veas a mi hermano por primera vez, aún así serás incapaz de entender el grado de traición que nuestros padres cometieron contra nuestra propia Sangre.

 **Y corte.**

 **La batalla ya viene y las cosas se van a poner muy feas.**

 **Espero actualizar lo antes posible pues máximo quedan dos capítulos más sin contar el epílogo.**

 **Así que nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	22. Peces en un barril

**Peces en el barril.**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei**

 **Review.**

 **Bryancv23**

Es normal eso, trato de dejar la menor cantidad de huecos argumentales o de incongruencias, se me irán varias, pero trato de que sean las menos posibles.

 **Shion145**

Eso es tan cierto…. Si el hubiera tomado otras decisiones en algunos casos, digamos la masacre Uchiha o con Orochimaru….

 **Virus pirata**

Están limpias por aquello de que hay que tratar con cierta dignidad a sus prisioneros, por otro lado, efectivamente esa es la verdadera profecía, no es que los elegidos fueran a salvar al mundo de un gran mal digamos Kaguya (que indirectamente hicieron ) sino de destruir a la fuente de muchos de los conflictos en el mundo shinobi.

Buena por esa.

 **Hikari Namikaze Uzumaki Uchiha**

Gracias, espero que pese a no tener algo que quieres, entiendas que hay método en esa locura.

 **Serenity Usagi**

Listo mi amiga

 **Otakufire**

Amén.

 **Elchabon**

Es práctica, solo hay que aprender a hacer las cosas con lógica pero siendo "impredecible"

 **Naruto Aguero**

Tu sugerencia la tomaré pero no en este capítulo. Dicho esto, amo tu Fic de Naruto Sensei y algo me dice que por ahí hay un par de referencias mías. Igual estoy zoquete, pero en fin.

Gracias por leer el fic

 **Marisno538**

No ahora, pero eso va a pasar.

 **Invitado**

Si, la única que vale la pena de su familia

 **Black25**

Yugao es buena, pero hace las cosas por deber, como buen soldado.

Y por lo de Konoha, a leer. Solo diré que eso pasará pero ten paciencia

 **CCSakuraforever**

Gracias

 **Samuel Gómez**

No necesariamente deben morir todos para que se haga justicia, a veces la muerte es un premio y no un castigo. Tú solo ve que planeo para todos ellos.

 **Kurasano'o**

Respondida vía MP

 **Irina Akashira.**

Respondida vía MP

 **TXPOK2460**

Gracias.

 **Comenzamos**

El ejército o mejor dicho el pequeño batallón imperial fue transportado rápidamente por un helicóptero Hércules a través de las naciones elementales, mostrando que no necesitaban cruzar en ningún momento las fronteras para hacer daño a Konoha, la gran altitud a la que el aparato estaba volando hacia evidente el hecho de que podrían hacer lo que quisieran para aplastar a sus enemigos y sin recibir represalias armadas , he de agregar.

De ahí el horror que se manifestaba en la mente de muchos de los combatientes al ver descender en el claro cerca de la puerta Sur oeste al vehículo y casi al instante ver a sus pasajeros.

Y al ver quiénes bajaban, la sangre a abandonó a la mayoría de quienes habían leído ese libro en particular.

-¡Mierda!- maldijo en voz alta Jiraiya al ver bajar a todos los ocupantes del helicóptero.

Vieron bajar primero a Mihawk y a Escanor, segundos después Tony Stark junto a Bruce Wayne que estaba usando un traje más pesado de los que el Caballero de la noche solía usar.

La belleza de la princesa de Temiscira no evitó que muchos tembraran al recordar que era capaz de hacer, y claro que todos recordaban que era capaz de hacer Shanks que apareció muy contento mientras charlaban con Kuroko, Ayeka y con Yaiba, dejando claro que los cuatro líderes de los clanes fundadores habían venido a pelear, en un amargo giro del destino, para hacer que la aldea arda hasta sus cimientos.

Y muchos en cierto modo ya no quisieron ver, cuando bajaron los demás líderes fundadores de la Liga y de los Avengers, los Shichibukai, Espada o los Siete pecados capitales. No tenía caso, solo con uno de esos grupos, a casi nadie le quedaba duda de que la victoria estaría del lado de quienes los tuvieran en sus filas y aquí estaban todos los grupos élite del Imperio, con la "idea" de aplastarlos a todos solo porque podían.

Los últimos en bajar del vehículo, fueron los miembros de la familia imperial, vistiendo sin excepción alguna, ropa de combate, ya que como lo dijo Tayuya, esto era algo en lo que todos debían de tomar parte, de ahí que Karin abandonará su elegante vestido sastre para usar su kimono de batalla, al igual que Tayuya que dejó ese kimono que casi le obligaba a usar Tier, para llevar ahora puesta su armadura de batalla, al igual que Naruto y Tier que usaban su ropa de combate, el conjunto ANBU de Naruto lo hacía lucir imponente, al igual que las ropas de Tier, pese a todo el escote y pierna que mostraban.

Entonces, para conmoción de muchos, El Cap salió con una bandera tres cuartos Blanca y un cuarto azul cobalto, la cual significaba en las naciones elementales, que el general a cargo deseaba una audiencia con el general enemigo.

Por lo que de manera muy ufana, Homura, Koharu, Minato, Jiraiya y Kushina junto a un contingente ANBU salieron a ver qué deseaba el Uzumaki.

-Asi que viniste a entregar a tus soldados élite y a rendirte- observó altivo el Rokudaime.

-La bandera no es totalmente blanca- observó el Uzumaki- vine para hacer algo en contra de mis principios y acorde a ellos de forma contradictoria, normalmente lo que haría sería atacarlos sin mayor trámite, dado lo acontecido. Sin embargo, tengo la costumbre heredada de uno de mis mejores amigos, de dar la oportunidad de capitular a mi enemigo. Así que está es tu última oportunidad Homura Mitokado, la rendición de Konoha o su destrucción.

-No nos rendiremos nunca- fue muy terco el Rokudaime- la voluntad de Fuego prevalecerá en Konoha.

-Bien, entonces espero que puedas vivir con tu decisión- comentó Naruto mientras comenzaba a alejarse- pero te prometo algo, hoy en la noche, no quedará piedra alguna de Konoha como para reconocer su ubicación.

Con eso dicho, el emperador y su enemigo regresaron a sus lugares, dispuestos a comenzar las hostilidades.

-A sus posiciones- ordenó con aplomo el Uzumaki, haciendo que el batallón se alineará rápidamente, listo para comenzar el asalto.

-Ya van a comenzar, prepárense- ordenó Minato que quedó a cargo del ejército mientras el Kage se fue a esconder como rata a uno de los antiguos bunker de Danzō, mientras Invocaba ayuda junto a Jiraiya y sus hijos, junto a cada shinobi con una convocatoria en la Aldea.

-Me siento muy mal haciendo esto- murmuró Kushina mientras su esposo le trataba de confortar.

-Yo también- admitió Minato- pero debemos defender nuestros hogar, ya que nosotros conjuramos este mal hacia ellos.

Todos los Namikaze, excepto Mito estaban sintiéndose mal, tuvieron que darle la razón a su padre y esposo, por lo que con convicción renovada, se alistaron. Morirían seguramente, pero lo harían luchando por la aldea.

-Los honores por favor- pidió amable Naruto.

Diana de la Envidia, Janet Van Dyne y Scott Lang avanzaron al frente y comenzaron a correr de frente al muro de la Aldea, tendiendo todos su tamaño "normal" y a nada de estar frente a la muralla, se convirtieron en Gigantes.

 **!Bam!**

Sonó el Martillo de Diana, cuando derribó una buena sección de la muralla que no resistió su embate, al igual que los de Avispa y el Gigante que abrieron un buen Boquete, ignorando a los sapos y la ola de jutsu que intentaron detenerlos.

Escanor se hizo cargo junto a Hulk , de los anfibios, mientras que una aura mágica, cortesía de Merlin dió la oportunidad a los colosos de obviar el protegerse de los ataques enemigos.

-Mierda- susurró conmocionado Hashirama al ver la facilidad con la que se logró superar los muros de la Aldea.

Aún había bastantes sapos y demás invocaciones, pero aún así, él y Casi todos los shinobi de Konoha dudaban que fueran a ser una diferencia.

-!Avancen!- ordenó el Uzumaki y comenzó la carga contra Konoha, poniéndose rápidamente en la vanguardia de la misma, arrollando a un ANBU que tuvo la mala fortuna de ser el que bloqueaba el camino del Uzumaki.

Lo que haría que el Caos se desatará en el interior los muros de la Aldea.

###

 **Con los Avengers.**

Unos cuantos chunin caían en shock debido a la descarga eléctrica que ese taser les había provocado. El arma incapacitante había Sido disparada al grupo, debido a una flecha que un hombre de traje negro y anteojos marrón les había lanzado, no muy lejos de ahí, Donald Blake, poseedor del legendario Mjolnir imitaba las intenciones de su camarada al lanzar un relámpago que dejó fuera de combate a una veintena de shinobi, tras lo cual miró de forma engreída al arquero.

-Presumido- murmuró por lo bajo el hábil arquero, antes de tambalearse un poco debido a la onda de choque que le llegaba bastante diluida.

El gigante esmeralda había aplaudido violentamente, mandado a volar fuera de combate a todo un batallón ANBU, por lo que sonrió altivo a ambos antes de tomar impulso y saltar a sus siguientes objetivos.

Mientras eso pasaba, Avispa ahora de tamaño minúsculo, volaba "picando" con sus aguijones eléctricos a los shinobi que no sabían cómo defenderse, dando la oportunidad a su compañero Scott, de usar un dispositivo aturdidor en ellos, derribando a cada enemigo que tenían frente a ellos.

Y mientras el par de insectos atacaban, la pelirroja Romanov estaba peleando con Kurenai, quien no podía hacer nada para defenderse.

Stark les había dado unos anteojos a todos para evitar que los Genjutsu los mellaran y así pudieran luchar más fácil. De ahí que la ojirubi no pudiera hacer mucho, al ser superada fácilmente por la pelirroja.

-Vamos, pelea- arengó la Viuda a una golpeada Kurenai que veía la suya hasta que Mito apareció , dándole esperanzas a la ama del Genjutsu.

Las dos mujeres se miraron con cierta fiereza antes de comenzar a avanzar y para desconcierto de Kurenai, se dieron un abrazo cuando estuvieron sumamente cerca.

-!Cuñada!- saludaron ambas a la otra al mismo tiempo, dejando con la quijada hasta el piso a la jounin y a varios más, antes de que Ironman dejará fuera de combate a varios con su cañón sónico para que pudiera saludar a su protegida.

-! Mocosa¡- saludo Stark a la joven dándole un abrazo- es un gusto conocerte en persona.

-Lo mismo opino- respondió ella.

-Mito…. !Eres una traidora!- acusó más que preguntó la ama del Genjutsu.

-Mi lealtad siempre estuvo con mi emperador y hermano- objeto fríamente Mito- además, no es quien para hablar de traiciones, cuando se atrevió a maltratar así a mi hermano, deshonrando la petición de mi ingenuo padre para que vean a mi hermano como héroe.

-No puedo cr…-comenzó una diatriba Kurenai, pero los aguijones de Natasha la silenciaron, no tenía tiempo de oír a una de varios imbéciles que maltrataron a su amado rubio.

Después de todo, tenía mucho dolor para repartir y poco tiempo.

###

 **Con los Siete pecados capitales .**

-! Contraataque¡- canturreo divertido el rubio capitán tras devolver una ola de fuego lanzada por varios enemigos que intentaron en vano detener el avance de los Siete. Dado el particular reto que el emperador les puso, tuvo que hacer gala de mucho autocontrol para no herir tanto a sus enemigos.

Siendo King, gracias a la fosilización de Chastiefol, el que tenía la mayor ventaja.

Por ello Ban usaba con relativa furia su Bastón Divino Courthouse, tratando de dejar fuera a la mayor cantidad de personas y así hacerse con la recompensa. Y si se lo preguntan, quien más sufría era Escanor, no solo porque Rita era un arma muy contundente, sino porque no estaba acostumbrado a moderarse.

Pero con tal de ganar ese premio para su amada Merlín, haría lo mejor para no matar a uno solo de los gusanos que intentarían detenerlos.

-¡Tomen esto!- lanzó Diana a varios ANBU con su martillo, apuntando a la fuente de agua que era capaz de ver. Además, veía como varios se preparaban para contenerla, claramente en la equivocada idea de que poseía una habilidad similar a la de los Akimichi… !Ah, que tontos¡.

-Es una lastima que no pueda conservar un espécimen para mis experimentos- lamentó la maga mientras absorbía a una unidad ANBU completa, usando una redoma como contenedor- Bueno, creo que puedo hacer el intento de persuadirlo, después de todo, aquí no hay nadie de su particular interés.

-Elemento Madera- prisión de árboles- aterrizó un ANBU que rápidamente "atrapó" a los Siete en una árbol, aún así no bajó la guardia ya que nadie parecía preocupado.

-Esto no es nada- rompió Ban casi al mismo tiempo sus restricciones que Diana y Escanor- Kuroko puede convocar árboles aún más duros que esto, sin embargo- sonrió de forma depredadora el Zorro de la Codicia- eso no quiere decir que no hayas ganado mi interés…. Tenzo.

El aludido solo sudo copiosamente, más aún, al ver la atención de los Siete pecados capitales puesta sobre él, como si fuera un indefenso conejo frente a una jauría de perros hambrientos.

####

 **Con los Shichibukai.**

-¡Slave arrow¡- dió un sensual beso al aire la emperatriz pirata, Boa Hancock, del cual salió un enorme corazón rosa que reventó en cientos de flechas etéreas rosas que llovieron sobre varios Shinobi enemigos que se convirtieron en piedra al recibir el impacto de una de esas flechas.

A unos pocos pasos de ella, El cirujano de la Muerte, uno de los nuevos Shichibukai, Trafalgar Law usaba su Quirk para inhabilitar a varios enemigos al mismo tiempo.

-Room- usó su habilidad, descuartizando a todo un batallón ANBU que intentaba abatirlo, estando aterrados al ver muchos su cuerpo desmembrado desde la perspectiva de sus cabezas al nivel del piso.

-!Solo son Siete, deberíamos poder derribarlos!- exclamó Frustrado Kiba quien se incorporaba a la defensa contra los piratas más poderoso del imperio unificado.

-Gosenmaigawara Seiken- barrio Jinbei, el líder de los Piratas del Sol, asociación que actualmente era más una suerte de policía Anti esclavitud, que se encargaban más de derrotar bandas que eran remanente de las casas esclavistas durante la época de los señores demoníacos y el Gobierno Mundial, con una amplia sección de miembros del Clan Inuzuka y ANBU.

-Schwarzaile- uso uno de sus muchos ataques la otra Shichibukai femenina, tenía el clásico atuendo pirata de color azul, siendo una mujer rubia de ojos azules que respondía al nombre de Ruby Heart.

-Presumida- musitó por lo bajo otro miembro de los Shichibukai, tiene ojos de color marrón oscuro y un pelo largo y castaño oscuro tirando a negro, que lleva con trenzas y rastas. Tiene una pequeña barba de chivo que recoge en dos largas trenzas. Lleva varios abalorios colgados del pelo, una moneda colgada en su pañuelo, una cadena de plata y una aguja de hueso (una tibia de reno). En el lado derecho de su mandíbula tiene una herida abierta, recuerdo de algún roce. Por alguna enigmática razón esa herida nunca se cura. Viste al igual que Ruby, solo que su atuendo es negro y luce bastante sucio.- ¡Final Wave!- lanzó un tajo que impactó a varios dejándolos fuera de combate.

-Deja de quejarte y sigue en lo que estás- lo arengó tras rodar los ojos el Gyojin.

-Bueno, si por mí fuera estaría bebiendo ron en algún bar en cualquier puerto o en el Perla Negra, como no es así, mejor hago equipo con el chico rudo- señaló Sparrow al último Shichibukai.

Era un hombre algo mayor que vestía unas armadura mitad negro, mitad naranja, el cual solo bufó fastidiado mientras pateaba el culo a otro intento Wanna be de Shinobi.

Era uno de los Shichibukai no nacido en alguna nación del extinto Gobierno Mundial, el mercenario Slade Wilson.

-Eres débil, pero reconozco tu talento, Yugao Uzuki- evadía Mihawk a la capitana ANBU sin siquiera esforzarse- me parece lamentable que alguien como tú decida defender este patético lugar pese a todo.

-Se que el chico no hará una carnicería con los inocentes- admitía la pelipurpura- pero aún así, debo de seguir adelante porque es mi deber.

-Comprendo- asintió el mejor espadachín del mundo- así que por lo que vale, mil disculpas.

Y se abalanzó sobre Yugao, listo para acabar con el combate.

####

 **Con la JLA.**

-!Mis oídos!- Exclamaron muchos al recibir el grito ultrasónico de Canario negro,antes de caer fuera de combate por los Batarangs del caballero nocturno o las flechas del arquero esmeralda.

Los tres más débiles de los siete fundadores de la Liga que aún vivían (Recuerden que Barry Allen murió en la guerra de Unificación) hacían equipo para no causar bajas, mientras los pesos pesados estaban luchando cerca, jalando lentamente la marca hacia ellos.

Un aplauso doble del hombre de acero y su prima le dió a Shazam la oportunidad de dejar caer un relámpago que dejó fuera de combate a una buena sección de enemigos que intentaron detenerlos en vano y por último, los rezagados de esta contienda en vano, trataban de frenar a la princesa amazona que acaba fácilmente con los demás.

"Debí irme con Caulifla" pensó la princesa Amazona al sentir que se habría divertido más con la Saiyajin, eso hasta que Asuma y varios miembros del Clan Sarutobi arriban al campo de batalla, al final tal parecía que ella tendría algo de diversión.

##

 **Con la familia Son.**

-¡Séptima puerta abierta¡- proclamó Maito Gai mientras se lanzaba de frente a enfrentar a Son Goku que ya lo esperaba en posición defensiva.

Gai se había topado con la familia Son cuando se dirigía a ayudar a otro lado en la defensa de la Aldea tras dejar a Lee en el refugio del hospital.

Al ver a Gohan simplemente vio rojo y trato de atacarlo con la sexta puerta, pero una patada de hacha del padre del Saiyajin evitó que siquiera se acercará. Al ser el más fuerte en el área, Goku se apropió de Gai como oponente, privando a medias al jounin de espesas cejas de su venganza contra el Saiyajin que lisio a su preciado alumno .

-Bueno, mientras mi esposo se divierte, creo que me entretendre contigo- apuntó Caulifla al ver a Tsume y su fiel perro gruñir de forma amenazadora al pisar su vista sobre ellos.

-Me gustaría verte intentarlo perra- gruñó la matriarca Inuzuka mientras ejecutaba el Gatsuga… Y fallaba miserablemente al intentar darle un golpe directo.

Pero la Saiyajin no falló ni uno solo de los golpes que quiso darle en retribución a la Inuzuka.

Máscara o no, fingir la voz o no, para Naruto siempre estuvo claro que la matriarca Inuzuka era quien encabezaba siempre la "caza" del zorro, debido al hecho de que ella siempre llevaba su fiel perro con ella.

Al ver el vínculo entre Akamaru y Kiba, Naruto solo tuvo que ver entre los Inuzuka, al dueño de ese condenado perro para descubrir la identidad tanto de su más férrea detractora, como de uno de los pocos ángeles que lo protegieron en la vida.

Nunca olvido a ambas Inuzuka, la que lo acorralaba como un lobo a un Conejo, como a la que lo noqueó y lo dejó al cuidado de Ayame y Teuchi y de alguna manera, evitó que esa infame tradición extraoficial siguiera llevándose a cabo.

Y por supuesto que al ser Caulifla su tercer figura materna, que el "zorrito" le habló de ambas mujeres.

La descripción de ese perro era muy precisa, de ahí la furia maternal con la que Caulifla destrozó sistemáticamente a Tsume. Su Emperador y casi hijo le ordenaron no matar a nadie, cumpliría su orden, le daría una paliza que no amenazara su vida, que muriera después por los golpes o no despertará del coma en el que probablemente caería, para ella no era relevante si cumplía el ambiguo parámetros de "No matar a nadie".

#######

 **Con los Espada.**

-!Bala!- dispararon los diez Espada como si de una unidad de Tiro se tratará, incapacitado a una decena de Shinobi al arrancarles brazos y piernas, lo que forzaba a varios más a poner a los inválidos fuera de peligro, siendo uno de varios métodos de la temible unidad que era leal a la emperatriz más que al emperador.

-!Lástima que la Emperatriz nos niegue cegar vidas!- expresó amargamente El quinto espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

-Por mi está bien- dijo tras bostezar aburrido o cansado, ya que era difícil de determinar cuál era el estado del más Fuerte de entre los Espada- entre menos esfuerzo haga mejor.

-Tipico de ti- rodó los ojos Nell mientras evadía a Asuma que intentó herirla con una katana imbuida en chakra del elemento Viento.

-No van a ganar, Konoha no caerá- volvió a lanzarse Asuma contra Nell que bloqueó con su arma, le dió un poderoso golpe con la parte sin filo de la misma en las rodillas y se las dejó inútiles, siendo muy evidente por el hecho de ver que se volvían moradas y se hinchaban, sin duda debido a la fractura de sus rotulas.

-!General Sarutobi¡- Exclamaron varios al ver como la Espada sacó rápidamente a su general , lo que fue aprovechado por los otros Espada.

-Debemos hacerlo esto más rápido- señaló Ulquiorra al ver la posición del Sol- nos dieron un itinerario y el hecho de estar jugando nos está retrasando demasiado

-¿Recuerdas el Sonido, verdad?- fue sarcástico Aaroniero Arruruerie- aún tenemos Tiempo.

-Veanlo de esta forma- dijo de forma monótona, aunque tenía cierto brillo en la mirada- los del Seireitei aún no terminan con su tarea, será una buena patada en sus culos que nosotros acabemos antes.

Y ese argumento valió el hecho de que se preparan para someter la Zona de Konoha que les pidió su emperatriz, a una gran velocidad. Por nada del mundo acabarían después que sus rivales.

Lo que significó una muy mala noticia a los shinobi que defendían o mejor dicho intentaban defender esa zona de la Aldea.

La enorme presión ocasionada por el Reiatsu de todos los Espada hizo que los shinobi de esa área se congelarán en su lugar, maldiciendo el día en el que Minato se convirtió en Hokage.

#######

 **Con el Gotei 13.**

-Aguijonea a todos los enemigos hasta la muerte ¡Suzumebachi¡- liberó la capitana de la segunda división del Gotei 13 su Zanpakuto, convirtiéndose está en un aguijón dorado- Nigeki Kessatsu.

Y sin saber cuándo pasó, muchos Shinobi cayeron fuera de combate debido a la habilidad especial del Arma, al ser víctimas de una variante paralizante de su mortal veneno.

-Alguien quiere el premio que el Gaki prometió al que incapacite a más de estos gusanos- canturreo divertido el capitán de la quinta división, un hombre rubio de ojos alargados y almendrados, de iris pequeños y color avellana, Shinji Hirako.

Soi Fong, la aludida solo se sonrojo un poco, la recompensa era tentadora, pero el hecho de que esta aldea en forma indirecta maltrato a su mejor amiga era motivación suficiente como para acatar de forma feroz las indicaciones del emperador. Independientemente de que Karin luchará también algunas cuadras más a la derecha, Soi Fong no iba a decirle a Karin que no fue quien menos Shinobi enemigos abatió de entre los trece capitanes del Seireitei.

-En todo caso, creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que hemos querido hacer esto por años- señaló Kyōraku Shunsui, un hombre de figura musculosa y apariencia de un hombre maduro , viste con un sombrero tradicional de campesino y un kimono rosa floreado encima de su uniforme de capitán. Tiene el cabello recogido en una coleta floja celeste con dos pequeñas flores rojas a la altura de la nuca y con el color de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos negros y entrecerrados.

Todos los ahí reunidos asintieron totalmente de acuerdo con el perezoso capitán, siendo la escalofriante sonrisa del líder de la onceava división, Kenpachi Zaraki, muy elocuente, junto a la sonrisa dulcemente enfermiza de la madura capitana de la cuarta división.

-Dispersate, Senbonzakura- ordenó el capitán de la sexta división a su arma, logrando de esta forma una muy superior ventaja en la pelea.

Y fue el momento en el que la presión de los Espada se hizo sentir, haciendo que la mirada de Kempachi adquiriera un tinte más escalofriante, si era posible antes de que se lanzará con más fuerza contra los shinobi enemigos, arrollando a Hashirama que recién se unía a la pelea, dejándolo fuera de combate.

-Esos engreídos Espada- bufó divertido el enfermizo capitán de la duodécima división- supongo que no vamos a dejar esto así.

Los demás en vez de responder, solo liberaron sus armas, los que no lo habían hecho, y dejaron de jugar los demás. Ningún Hollow les iba a restregar el ser más eficientes al servicio del emperador.

###########

 **Con Arashi, Ayeka, Kuroko y Yaiba.**

-¡Explosión Atómica¡- lanzó su mejor técnica el Patriarca Hyuga, usando su muy avanzado manejo del Haki de armadura y su chakra de elemento Viento, lograba recrear la habilidad del pequeño camarón pistola.

El camarón pistola es capaz de cerrar su pinza a una velocidad tan elevada que genera una onda de choque a unos 100 km/h, también provoca una burbuja de cavitación (como lo hace la mantis marina, pero ella con su "puñetazo") que colapsa rápidamente y puede llegar a alcanzar temperaturas cercanas a los 4000 grados centígrados. Impresionante ¿Verdad? Pues imagínate lo devastador que es esto, cuando el líder del Clan lo emula a la perfección en tierra firme.

De ahí que a pesar de ser una versión muy contenida de su más poderoso golpes, este haya dejado fuera de combate a una buena cantidad de enemigos al recibir la onda de choque.

-¡Ataca cadena, onda relámpago¡ - ordenó Arashi a sus cadenas de diamantina doradas que estaban imbuidas en chakra rayo.

Las cadenas adquirieron puntas similares a las de un Kunai y se lanzaron contra varios enemigos sin darles tiempo a reaccionar. Las cadenas los fulminaron sin matarlos, dejando con un shock similar al ocasionado por un Teaser.

-Buena esa- celebró Ayeka mientras preparaba su ataque- ! Deslumbrar¡.

Un brillo siniestro iluminó sus ojos y antes de que pudieran hacer algo, los shinobi enemigos estaban totalmente paralizados sin posibilidades de escapar. No es que pudieran hacerlo, la mayoría de los paralizados eran los miembros del Clan Hyuga que se quedó en Konoha, al luchar tan cerca ambos líderes de Clan, Ayeka y Yaiba fueron el blanco del Clan en el Occidente, que pensó usar al líder como palanca para someter a sus primos del Oriente , claramente eso no iba a pasar.

-Elemento Madera, cepo- fue el turno de Kuroko de atacar, creando cepos de madera que se clavaron en las piernas de sus enemigos, eran cepos tan afilados como una espada y tal altos que se habían clavado hasta la altura de las rodillas, la "maga del Bosque" había Sido hasta el momento quien más enemigos dejaba fuera de combate.

-No es por ser competitiva, pero voy ganando- celebró sonriendo la Senju, mientras los demás solo rodaban los ojos, no había prisa, no había animosidad entre ellos, solo el placer de derrotar ola tras ola de gusanos que no podían hacerles frente.

###

 **Con la familia Real.**

Diez sapos entre ellos Gamabunta, aterrizaron de forma pesada frente al Uzumaki, sus primas y su madre, de los cuales bajaron los mellizos Namikaze, sus padres y el Sanín Sapo, todos mirando a la familia real con emociones encontradas, por un lado Jiraiya se veía enojado por el hecho de que sus ambiciones no sólo no se realizarían, si no porque sus cuestionables acciones regresaron a morderlo en el culo.

Por su lado, Minato, Kushina y los mellizos estaban tristes por tener que pelear contra su familia. Al engreído de Menma le costó pero pudo apenas estar en paz con el hecho de no ser el elegido para traer la paz al mundo Shinobi, Pero eso no quería decir que le gustará un poco ver a su hermano destruir el hogar que había aprendido a amar.

Por su parte Shio, vio triste el panorama general y tuvo que darle la razón a Mito. Hace tres años ella hizo un alto al fuego en las hostilidades a su familia, les dijo que ella ya no reclamaría nada hasta que Naruto pudiera expresarse, cumpliendo su promesa y manteniendo un cordial trato con todos ellos, tras lo ocurrido, Mito solo les dijo un "te lo dije" seguido de la advertencia que se había cumplido "de seguir el camino que estaban siguiendo, la familia terminaría destruida"

Y ya que aparentemente habían matado a sus hermanos menores en la refriega y que pasará lo que pasará, el vínculo entre su familia se rompería sería un hecho.

Kushina ya le sentenció a Minato que de sobrevivir ambos, ella le exigía el divorcio, lo que se reforzó por la idea compartida de sus hijos de que a causa de este conflicto sin sentido, Mito y Hashirama habían muerto a manos de las fuerzas imperiales sin el menor rastro de remordimiento de parte del Uzumaki.

 **-Deberias estar avergonzado mocoso-** dijo tras darle una profunda calada a su pipa el gran sapo- **atacar así el lugar que te crío.**

-Al menos admites que es el lugar donde me crié y no lo llamas hogar, como muchos otros tontos que me recriminaron por ello- sonrió el Uzumaki- Al menos no eres lo suficientemente hipócrita como para decir que este erso hogar. Un hogar es un santuario dónde estás seguro de los peligros del mundo exterior, cosa que no tuve jamás en esta Aldea.

 **-Y por lo que vale, lamento que este cretino te haya hecho pasar por todo eso-** fue sincero el jefe Sapo- **peroi honor y el de mi clan nos exige que ayudemos a nuestros invocadores, aún cuando no estemos del todo de acuerdo con sus ordenes.**

-Bueno, entonces, supongo que debemos nivelar las cosas un poco- dijo Tayuya mientras mordía su pulgar, acción que Karin y Naruto imitaron- !Jutsu de invocación!

Una vez que una densa columna de humo se disperso, todos vieron en shock total a las invocaciones de Naruto y los demás.

Tayuya estaba montada en una gigantesca serpiente de color negro, cuyas escamas refugian como la obsidiana, tenía también escamas que daban el patrón de ser flechas en su cuerpo en color dorado, además de tener un par de ojos color verde esmeralda.

Karin montaba a una criatura similar a un caballo con alas con sus alas, pelaje y un cuerno purpúreo claro. Su melena y cola eran de color azul oscuro con una raya rosa y violeta. Tenía ojos morados y una marca en el flanco que tenía el diseño de una estrella de seis puntos color rosa rodeada de destellos blancos.

Mientras que el Uzumaki apareció montando en una Kitsune de cinco colas de pelaje azul y ojos ambarinos.

 **-Twilight Sparkle, Cipalcolat, Anri….-** murmuro la multitud de Sapos ahí reunidos, momentos después se oyó una detonación seca en la dirección en la que Shanks estaba peleando, y casi al instante el cielo se oscureció antes de que un dragón de seis cabezas de color negro apareciera.

Y para mayor Shock, Mito llevaba siendo cargada de forma nupcial por su invocación personal, se trataba de una criatura humanoide que tenía dos poderosas patas y manos con garras, su piel era púrpura oscura y tenía una cola similar a la de una lagartija, un par de alas similares a las de un murciélago, ojos color onix y largo cabello azabache, vistiendo una armadura que parecía más un bikini de acero.- **Brontes, Ángela….**

 **-Esto es histórico-** señaló con cierto aire entre solemne y sabiondo la alicornio- **No nos habíamos reunido los cinco contratos clase S en un mismo campo de batalla, desde la batalla de Kaa nan. Y esta, es la primera vez en Occidente en la que los cinco nos reunimos.**

-Mito… ¿Qué coño estás haciendo?- preguntó Menma Enojado.

-No se de que se sorprenden- se encogió de hombros la chica- me enseñaron a valorar la famila como lo principal, que ese era el credo de los Uzumaki en el que todos creían. Yo solo seguí el dicho de "Haz lo que digo y no lo que hago". Traicionaron a nuestra propia Sangre, yo no lo hice, cierto, he traicionado a la aldea, pero díganme ,¿Porque cuando apalearon en el palacio imperial a Hashirama, Kakashi y Jiraiya, solo mi hermano recibió atención médica?

Todos callaron, ya que entendieron el punto, antes de arrastrarlos de vuelta a sus celdas, un guardia imperial usó un hechizo de sanación el Namikaze menor y lo arrastraron a su celda.

Después, mientras Tenten dormía ya que su comida tenía un narcótico que la dejo dormida, Wanda Maximoff usó un hechizo que durmió a las demás prisioneras y trajo una chalota con alimentos a Mito para que pudiera cenar, además de darle a leer una carta de su hermano donde le informaba los siguientes movimientos a seguir y le daba una micro SD con más entrenamiento para que lo siguiera en secreto.

-!Eras su espía!- dijo dolido su Padre.

-Si, era la persona ideal para ser los ojos de mi hermano en esta mugrosa Aldea- dijo con jactancia y orgullo la rubia- Usted y mi Madre traicionaron a mi hermano al haberlo abandonado en la creencia de que el fin justifica los medios. Quizá de niña creí ciegamente sus palabras, pero las evidencias que vi me dejaron más que claro que nos equivocamos, lamentablemente fui la única en la familia que tuvo la suficiente humildad como para admitir el error.

Al oír esto, todos bajaron la cabeza bastante tristes por lo que significaba, no iban a luchar contra uno, iban a luchar contra dos miembros de su núcleo familiar.

-Gaki, detén esto, es tu última advertencia- dió su ultimátum el Sanin.

-Guarda tus advertencias Ero Senin- se burló el Uzumaki- Porque este será el día en el que finalmente pagues por todos tus crímenes contra mi clan.

El Sanín entendió que posiblemente sabía de ello, de ahí que decidiera luchar contra Naruto y hacerlo olvidar esos detalles mediante un sello, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera lanzar su ofensiva, Cipalcoatl harto del parloteo, se lanzó contra Gamabunta, en el que Jiraiya estaba parado, lanzandolo de su espalda y separando a los demás al ser tomado como señal para las demás invocaciones para lanzarse a pelear.

Kushina fue bajada al suelo por un mazazo de Halibel, Una patada de hacha obligó a Shio a aterrizar de forma aparatosa, cortesía de Karin,mientras que las cadenas de diamantina de Tayuya se enredaron en Menma lanzandolo con fuerza contra el Suelo.

Mito en opinión del Sanin estaba sobrevalorando sus habilidades al encararlo, mientras que Minato se lanzó de frente contra su propio hijo con mucha determinación, aunque con dolor en su corazón.

 **-Niebla ácida-** lanzó un vaho verde bandera la gigantesca serpiente atrapando a uno de los Sapos que profirió un alarido de dolor, todo mientras con su cuerpo apretaba a Gamabunta que fue privado de su arma por la fuerza con la que fue embestido por la convocatoria personal de la pelirroja bocazas.

Mientras, dos sapos intentaban en vano acertar un ataque tanto a Ángela como a Twilight , pero debido a su muy pequeño tamaño en comparación con los demás, ellas podían evadir fácilmente, con la ventaja de que podían usar su mana para atacar.

Mientras ellas la tenían tan fácil, Brontes y Anri usaban su ventaja al tener muchas fauces o colas que podían usar como apéndices extra, logrando mantener a raya a los demás sapos que no podían ir a auxiliar a los Namikaze o a Jiraiya que la estaban pasando pésimo.

-El pueblo está lleno de gente que conozco desde que crecí. Merecen una segunda oportunidad. Se merecen el derecho de redimirse- explicó Minato sus principales razones para enfrentar a la familia real con su hijo biológico burlándose y con su madre adoptiva que estaba luchando contra Kushina, dejando escapar una risa cruel que le dijo al Yondaime Hokage que la Biju pensó que su respuesta fue una broma cruel.

-¿Redimirse? ¿Hablas en serio? Esos tontos prácticamente me torturaron desde el primer día de mi existencia. Escupieron en tu deseo y quieres darles una oportunidad- reclamó el Uzumaki mientras le daba un uppercut al Yondaime-¿Dónde estuvo mi oportunidad de ser humano a sus ojos? Mi Entrenamiento Shinobi en la Academia fue saboteado, Mi mal llamado sensei fue tu único ex alumno que no me enseñó nada, y mi Padrino, que era tu propio sensei, creyó en las mentiras de otros y nos traicionó a todos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Eso fue antes, si das el cese a las hostilidades yo…

-Nada cambiaría- lo corto el Uzumaki- estos tontos creerán que nuevamente se han salido con la suya por ser los malditos elegidos por Kami. Konoha jamás ganó nada por sí misma, siempre hubo alguien que les ayudó a prevalecer y que terminó siendo apuñalado por la Aldea.

Los clanes Senju y Uzumaki ganaron para Konoha prácticamente la segunda guerra mundial Shinobi y esta aldea tiene a ambas borradas de sus libros de Historia y apuñaló a ambas activamente al ver que a diferencia de los Uchiha no se someterian a su control.

Suna y Taki prácticamente ganaron para Konoha con tu ayuda a la tercera guerra mundial Shinobi y Danzō con varios más casi los hunden en la miseria y ni hablar de lo que Jiraiya y el Sandaime hicieron a tu familia.

Así que no, yo no continuaré perpetuando el mito de la Aldea elegida por Kami.- dijo mientras evadía un Rasengan de su padre biológico

-Naciste en Konoha. Tienes sangre de un Shinobi de Konoha en tus venas. ¿Cómo puedes traicionarme así?- preguntó Minato con Naruto mirando lívido a su estúpido padre.

-¿ Traicionarte ? ¿Cómo puedes traicionarme a MÍ?-rugió furioso el Uzumaki evadiendo el intento de su padre de marcarlo con el Hiraishin- Estás del lado de Konoha en lugar de estar con tu propio hijo, simplemente porque sientes que merecen una redención cuando antes te lo escupirían en la cara. Traté de probar que estaban equivocados, pero todo el tiempo que lo intenté, no escucharon, y todavía no les importa que se demuestre que están equivocados. ¡Lo único que les importaba era hacerme daño y sabían que podían salir adelante sin importar qué! ¿Quién iba a detenerlos? ¿Tú? Estabas fuera viviendo una vida color de rosa ¿El Sandaime Hokage? Él era parte de eso, ¿Mis padrinos? Dejaron fuera a mi madrina que era la única que quiso cuidarme y el otro simplemente se ahogó en alcohol barato en los burdeles ¿Tu estudiante Hatake Kakashi? Él habría empujado el Chidori en mi pecho si pensara que no liberaría a mi madre de mi cuerpo. A ellos no les importa que se demuestre lo correcto o lo incorrecto. Solo se preocupan por sí mismos y cuánto pueden lastimarme sin importar lo que yo haga para mostrarles el error de sus formas ya que son demasiado ciegos para ver la verdad. De hecho, a ellos tampoco les importa oírlo, y me callarían para asegurarse de que nunca se lo cuente a nadie - termina Naruto con Minato sacudiendo la cabeza hacia él mientras los dos toman distancia entre ellos.

-No lo creo-;respondió Minato con Naruto burlándose de él.

-Entonces está claro que estás en negación- le respondió el Uzumaki.

-Independientemente de lo que piensas, no voy a dejar que eso suceda, y voy a evitar que obtengas tu venganza sin sentido- respondió Minato con Naruto cerrando sus ojos para concentrar mejor su energía.

\- Intenta vivir en mis zapatos durante algunos años, y luego entérate de el hecho de que fuiste traicionado por la misma gente en la que alguna vez confiaste ,y también por aquellos que se supone debían amarte incondicionalmente. Regrese a mí después de algunos años de soportar eso antes de decirme a la cara que vengarse de esas personas no tiene sentido -dijo Naruto, mientras desenfundaba su espada Sigma, y miraba a su Padre biológico con desprecio.

-Konoha es mi hogar. No permitiré que se destruya ... incluso si eso significa que tengo que matar a mi propio hijo- respondió Minato, ya que ahora tenía uno de sus kunai especiales en su mano izquierda.

-No soy tu hijo Yondaime. No lo he Sido nunca. Teuchi Ichiraku y Son Goku Sensei han Sido mas un Padre para mí de lo que jamás lo serás. Todo lo que eres es un donante de esperma . Un medio para un fin en el ciclo de reproducción humana y un símbolo en la ecuación que es la creación de la vida.- expresó Naruto mientras usaba su arma para obligar al Yondaime a arrodillarse mientras bloqueaba un tajo con su icónico Kunai de tres puntas.

-Esto seguro que es el Kyubi quien te hace actuar así- respondió Minato antes de que los dos se enfrentaran violentamente.

-¿Satisfecha con tus acciones?- Preguntó Halibel mientras bloqueo con su propia arma, a Kurohime, la katana de Kushina

-!Esto es tu culpa!- respondió Kushina mientras veía a su esposo e hijo atacarse , pero ninguno de los dos usaba ninguno de sus Jutsus, de momento.

-Tonta cabeza de tomate- se encogió de hombros al ver que también la ex Uzumaki estaba en el mismo barco, es decir, culparla a ella por sus propios errores.

-¿No ves que lo que estás haciendo está mal? ¡Hice esto por ti y por Konoha!- Minato exclamó mientras miraba a su hijo mientras estaban en un punto muerto. Notando con mucho temor que aparentemente Naruto se contenía mucho más que él para evitar lastimarlo de forma letal.

-¡Y mira cómo pagaron mi sacrificio! - le dió el verdadero contexto el emperador oriental- Odiándome, Abusándome. Estuvieron tratando de asegurarse de que yo era demasiado débil para hacer algo en su contra o de que fuera incapaz de pensar diferente a la línea de pensamiento que querían imponerme. ¿Qué tipo de vida es esa? ¿Una vida sin libre albedrío? ¡Sin Derecho a una vida!- Naruto le reclamó a su llamado padre, mientras usaba chakra elemental para arruinar el Kunai de Minato.

-Estovo mal, lo reconozco y se que no hay nada el mundo que pueda compersar eso, pero debes entender que un líder a veces debe de ponderar sus prioridades y poner el bien común por encima de la familia- respondió Minato, mientras esquivaba un golpe de espada, bloqueó la hoja con con otro kunai, pero para su horror, el Uzumaki aplicó una tremenda cantidad de fuerza y parecía que ni siquiera estaba usando mucho de su poder.

-Estas hablando con un hombre que lideró una revolución, luchando contra Casi todo un continente- respondió con fría calma el Uzumaki- Se a que te refieres, pero a diferencia de ti, ponderar ambos panoramas, rescate a Karin de las garras de Gecko Moria cuando debía de liderar la carga contra mis enemigos y aún así, pude ser líder y familia. Entonces no me hables como si no supiera nada de la vida, como si no supiera Yo de que estás hablando- exclamó Naruto, mientras atacaba con su espada, que Minato bloqueó de nuevo, pero sin evitar la poderosa patada que le propinó en la cara, y atacó al hombre con la Espada nuevamente.

Solo para que Minato bloquee eso con mucho más esfuerzo que las veces anteriores.

-Supongo que eso me hace un tonto sentimental-;dijo Minato mientras trataba de empujar a Naruto con dificultad, pero fallando, pues el Uzumaki aplicó mucha más fuerza, rechazando sus esfuerzos.

-No Solo te hace un tonto- aclaro el Uzumaki- apostaron al caballo equivocado cuando elegiste bando- respondió Naruto, mientras usaba su mano libre para tomar la muñeca del Yondaime que usaba para hacer más palanca, estando este arrodillado en el suelo, romperla, tomar su otra mano, romperla también y usar un uppercut para dejarlo fuera de combate.

Momentos después, Halibel arrojaba a una Kushina maltratada pero encadenada con Kairoseki, y al voltear a sus primas y hermana, Shio estaba de rodillas ante Karin, Menma estaba sujeto por las cadenas de Tayuya y el Sanin en un campo de fuerza que aparentemente era obra de Stark, mientras veía a Mito en el modo Senin Gárgola.

Hablando del diablo, Ironman llegó y mostró con un proyector imágenes de todos los shinobi de Konoha siendo capturados o a estos levantando sus manos en señal de rendición. Todo había acabado, sin una sola baja de ambos bandos, Konoha había Sido derrotada.

 **Y corte.**

 **La batalla acaba muy rápido, en tiempo real, Konoha fue derrotada en solo una hora y sin baja a sus efectivos, ya que para humillarlos, Naruto ordenó no matar a nadie de Konoha, eso no evita que dejen a gente mutilada o medio muerta, por lo que Gai o Kakashi (de quién no dije a quien enfrentó) podrían estar vivos, pero muy maltratados.**

 **En el siguiente capítulo, cerraremos esta etapa y después, el epílogo.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	23. Justicia

**Justicia.**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei**

 **Review.**

Jajaja, la sorpresa es que publicaría los capítulos con más o menos un día de diferencia, así que los review los contestare, en ambos capítulos en el Epílogo

 **Comenzamos**

Una hora fue todo lo que se necesitó para que la Otrora orgullosa Konoha fuera derribada por no más de ochenta personas, cierto, faltaron a la batalla cuatro de sus más antiguos y afamados clanes aún existentes en la actualidad, pero aún así, nadie dudaba que esos clanes, aún teniendo al afamado clan Nara, hubieran hecho la gran diferencia.

De ahí qué en relativa distancia Kumo, Suna y Kiri principalmente vieron la enorme brecha entre el poder de la milicia imperial y la de las cinco Aldeas Shinobi. Aún en su época de apogeo, con los cinco Kages más poderosos de su historia y también sus más poderosos jinchuriki, no habrían Sido rivales para el Uzumaki.

Naruto había mandado reunir a los Shinobi en el estadio mientras elementos del ejército que llegaron en el Helicarrier sacaron a los civiles de sus Bunkers y al Kage y sus seguidores que también fueron llevados con sus familias y amigos al estadio donde se realizaban las últimas etapas de los exámenes chunin.

Con eso dicho, el Uzumaki, sus primas, madre y prometidas, entre las que se encontró a Hinata para estupefacción de todos, se sentó majestuoso en el Palco destinado al Hokage, mientras que el batallón que derrotó tan fácil y rápido a la aldea ocupó los lugares destinados para los invitados de relevancia.

Naruto hizo una señal y los guardias trajeron ante su presencia a Homura, Koharu y a Josui Hirata, líder del mercado de Konoha y miembro del consejo civil junto a Mebuki Haruno, que más se empeñaron en hacer de su vida un infierno.

-Debiste tomar mi oferta- dijo de manera burlona el Uzumaki dando a entender un muy satisfecho "te lo dije" en su voz- y ahora, tu destino está en mis manos.

-Bastardo, si crees que…..- intento decir, pero Naruto usó a Sigma para cortarle la cabeza, cansado de su arrogancia aún en estos momentos.

El Uzumaki envaino su espada y dio un asentimiento a Byakuya y a Soi Fong que asesinaron a el otro par, tras usar ambos capitanes el Shunpo para estar en el mismo palco que su Emperador.

-Bueno, pueblo de Konoha, ahora es momento de traer aquello que jamás creyeron ,víctimas de su arrogancia, el día en el que aquel al que intentaron someter para su diversión y en la creencia de que era un Demonio- inicio Naruto su discurso- lo que vengo a traer no es venganza, es justicia, no solo por mi, sino por todas las naciones elementales- proclamó Naruto mientras preparaba el rinengan para lanzar un Genjustu- Vista al pasado.

Y tras lanzarlo, mostró a todos en el estadio, todos y cada uno de los crímenes cometidos por su aldea contra las naciones elementales. Horrorizado a varios , mientras que la gran mayoría no se sintió un poco perturbada, lo que no pasó desapercibido para varios observadores del emperador.

-Veo que aún así, la mayoría de ustedes se siente orgulloso por todo el dolor y sufrimiento causado a los demás, sin ver que solo crearon enemigos que están más que dispuestos a destruirlos por esa afrenta- siguió Tier el discurso- dime cabeza de tomate ¿Aún crees que Konoha merece la salvación?

Kushina solo apartó la mirada, llorando desconsolada, sabiendo que había perdido para siempre toda esperanza de estar con su familia.

Entonces, las pantallas de la arena encendieron y mostraron a Naruto mientras se quitaba la armadura, quedando en su ropa de malla, pero al quitarse esa camisa…...

Cuando Shio vio su cuerpo, inmediatamente comenzó a temblar ante la vista ... y comenzó a sentirse muy enferma ...

Hashirama nunca había visto tales cosas en un ser humano ... y comenzó a vomitar donde estaba ...

Minato solo vio con mucho dolor el cuerpo de Naruto mientras pensó "Oh Kami-sama ... ¿qué te pasó?"

El cuerpo de Naruto estaba lleno de cicatrices ... tenía varias cicatrices diagonales que atravesaban su pecho y espalda. Sus brazos parecían haber sido quemados y luego congelados rápidamente si las grietas en la carne eran algo por lo que pasar; además de eso, tenía ocho enormes cicatrices, de las cuales dos claramente eran las ocasionadas por los dos Chidori que Sasuke uso en su contra en esa pelea.

-Como pueden ver, he visto mi parte justa de batallas y carnicerías en mi camino para lograr la paz en la guerra de Unificación- volvió el Uzumaki a su discurso- he visto toda clase de horrores y de injusticias y sin embargo, la gran mayoría de ellas, en mis veintiún años de vida, las vi en esta Aldea, al experimentarlas en primera, mano, así que como otro poseedor de este Dojutsu solía decir: Voy a compartir un poco de mi dolor, pero como preámbulo, algo de esperanza que me ayudó a mitigar el sufrimiento

###

 **Konoha, hace diecisiete años**

-Vamos a conseguirte unos bollos de canela- expresó una Ayame de once años a un Naruto de Cuatro.

La futura camarera había encontrado a Naruto hurgando en la basura y dolida por ello lo había invitado a pasar a comer su hogar. Aunque en ese momento, además de Teuchi estaba Ozono Masaki, dueña de una panadería un par de cuadras más abajo. Naruto inclinó su cabeza de una manera increíblemente linda, -¿Qué es un bollo de canela?

...

...

...

Los ojos de Ayame saltaron de sus cuencas cuando ella comenzó a tartamudear, -¿N-no sabes qué son los bollitos de canela?- Naruto negó con la cabeza- ¿Tocino?- volvió a negar- ¿Crumpets?- Adivinen su respuesta -... ¿qué pasa con el cereal?- la niña esperaba que esta vez dijera que si ... pero una vez más obtuvo un no ...

Ayame estaba a punto de continuar preguntando cuando la señora Masaki le arrebató a Naruto de sus manos,

-Cariño, si vive en la calle, es normal que no conozca esa comida- Ozono le sonrió a Naruto a modo de disculpa por la ingenuidad de la niña- Lo siento, Ayame no sabe cómo manejar a los niños. Entonces ... Naru-chan ... ¿qué tal si empezamos con algo pequeño ... quizás algo de pan tostado?- Naruto observó a Ozono mientras untaba unas rebanadas de pan y lo colocaba delante de él. Agarró el pedazo de pan tostado y lo miró ... luego comenzó a olfatearlo ...

Los Ichiraku y su invitada miraron a Naruto con curiosidad ... la mayoría de los niños de su edad comían primero y luego hacían preguntas ... y, sin embargo, lo olía como si fuera …...

Naruto miró a Ozono con suspicacia antes de preguntar- ¿está envenenado?

...

...

...

Los ojos de Teuchi se abrieron en shock- Naruto ... ¿por qué harías esa pregunta?- Naruto se encogió de hombros …

-Ha ocurrido antes ... una o dos veces- contestó Naruto antes de volver a olfatear la tostada, -Parece que está bien ... aaaahhhhh ... - Naruto mordió la tostada y comenzó a masticar el pan con mantequilla.

#####

Su primer recuerdo fue doloroso para los que estaban en el estadio ... pero lo que sucedió después horrorizaria a muchos de los espectadores de las generaciones más jóvenes ...

 **Cuando Naruto tenía tres días de nacido**

Naruto estaba acostado en su cuna, apenas unos días después del ataque de Halibel. Estaba completamente despierto y miraba a su alrededor ... de repente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió ... revelando a una joven enfermera con un escalpelo en la mano.

Se acercó a la cuna de Naruto y se burló de él- Voy a disfrutar mucho de esto- ella colocó el escalpelo contra su mejilla y comenzó a tallar sus marcas de bigotes .

Naruto gritó cuando comenzó a revolcarse en su cuna ... la enfermera le dio una bofetada en la cara- Cállate demonio ... ¡no mereces nada menos!- ella cavó más profundamente en sus mejillas con el escalpelo y lo hizo girar en sus manos ... una sonrisa asesina en su rostro apareció con deleite- ¡Hora de morir ... demonio!- Ella bajó el escalpelo ... a punto de llevarlo al corazón de Naruto cuando las puertas se abrieron de golpe cuando un hombre de pelo negro y una máscara de lobo blanco y un mujer de pelo marrón lacio y una máscara de coyote la agarraron de los brazos.

La enfermera gritó mientras forcejeaba:- ¡Déjame ir ... el demonio tiene que morir!- La mujer fue golpeada en la sien izquierda mientras la sacaban de la habitación. Ni siquiera un minuto más tarde , una de Anko trece años entró ... sus ojos se agrandaron mientras gritaba a los dos hombres- Ibiki, Sango, ayúdenme ... ... tenemos que detener su sangrado- Miró a Naruto y sacó algunas bolas de algodón y comenzó a frotar las cicatrices ... sus ojos se cerraron cuando el dolor se volvió demasiado fuerte para mantenerse despierto….. impidiendo que la Biju siguiera viendo lo que sucedía con el pequeño.

Mito se llevó las manos a la boca mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas mientras susurró: bastardos sin corazón ... cómo se atreven.

Shio agarró con fuerza el borde de su asiento … intentó contener las lágrimas ... y falló: "¿Cómo puede una enfermera hacer algo así?" Pensó llenándose al fin del impacto de la estúpidez de sus padres.

 **Un año y medio de edad**

Naruto estaba sentado en un armario ... agarrando una manta para sí mismo. No tenía más de un año y medio ... y vivía en la parte más húmeda del orfanato ... el sótano.

No le habían dado comida en varios días, y estaba increíblemente hambriento.

De repente oyó que algo se caía ... y vio una pequeña rata trepando sobre un barril de pernos caído.

Naruto sintió que su estómago gruñía ... miró a la rata, y sin dudarlo un momento, corrió hacia la rata. La rata saltó al suelo y corrió hacia un agujero en la pared.

Naruto logró agarrar la cola de las ratas ... el roedor rápidamente se volvió hacia él y mordió su carne. Naruto quería gritar ... pero en lugar de eso, agarró a la rata por su cuello y apretó, "CRACK", la rata cayó floja en sus manos mientras Naruto la miraba.

Tragó ... y luego mordió la cabeza de la rata. Sabía absolutamente repugnante, pero él estaba demasiado hambriento para preocuparse en lo más mínimo. Continuó comiendo la carne cruda y sintió que se deslizaba por su garganta ... sintió los huesos pinchando contra su estómago, pero no le importó.

Cuando todo lo que quedaba de la rata era la cola ... se la puso en la boca y como un trozo de espagueti la sorbió.

Tosió un poco de pelaje que se había alojado en su garganta y se arrastró de vuelta a su manta ... tenía agujeros de polilla, y era tan delgada que bien podría ser papel.

Naruto se acurrucó en la esquina de la habitación cuando comenzó a intentar dormir ...

Menma se agarró el estómago mientras intentaba evitar vomitar allí mismo ... pero terminó agregando otro fluido corporal a su uniforme manchado con su propia sangre.

Yugao se hizo un ovillo en su asiento cuando comenzó a gemir ... El duro Ibiki apenas se sostenía mientras sus ojos empezaban a llorar.

 **Dos años y medio**

Naruto se sentó afuera ... esperando que lo dejaran entrar. Lo habían echado afuera por un día y se esperaba que permaneciera en ese lugar hasta que el cuidador lo dejara entrar.

La puerta se abrió ... y el cuidador salió con una sonrisa en su rostro,

-Hola Naruto-kun ... ¿cómo estás?- Naruto lo miró con ojos ligeramente asustados.

El hombre se arrodilló y sonrió ... pero una persona con entrenamiento shinobi, obviamente podía ver el brillo maligno en sus ojos

-Ahora mira- se sentó a su lado y le puso el brazo en el hombro- Quiero disculparme por ser tan cruel contigo a lo largo de los años ... No tenía ninguna excusa para eso- e sonrió a Naruto que estaba increíblemente confundido ...

\- P-pero …- Naruto fue silenciado cuando el hombre le dio una palmadita en la cabeza ...

-Oh, no te preocupes …-antes de que Naruto pudiera pensar , estaba envuelto en un abrazo del sujeto ... Al principio, Naruto se sorprendió ... pero el abrazo fue tan cálido, que simplemente se fundió con él.

Nunca se dio cuenta de la sonrisa del infeliz que no presagió nada bueno -! Muere demonio!- exclamó antes de enterrar un cuchillo oxidado en su pecho.

Naruto gritó de dolor cuando se cayó de espaldas e intentó sacar la arma. El infeliz lo agarró del brazo y le rompió la muñeca antes de que pudiera,

-Por favor ... no puedo creer que realmente te hayas creído eso- se burló el hombre- ¿por qué lamentaría darte exactamente lo que mereces?- agarró la daga y la retorció en su pecho, obligándolo a gritar de dolor cuando la sangre comenzó a arrastrarse por su pecho.

Luego comenzó a darle una patada en el costado, mientras se reía con alegría ... pero su risa se interrumpió cuando una mujer salió del comedor del orfanato y le dio un puñetazo en la boca ...

-¡ Malditos gusano!- la mujer atacó al cuidador y lo golpeó con fuerza al estrellar su cara contra una pared cercana ... se giró hacia Naruto en estado de shock y lo agarró ... su cabello rosa se balanceó contra su cuerpo- Oh Naruto ... lo siento mucho …- sus ojos se cerraron ya que el pobre niño se desmayó de la pérdida de sangre.

La mujer era Sakiri Haruno la hermana menor de Hiashi Haruno, el padre de Sakura y la única persona en el orfanato que lo trataba bien. La mujer moriría días después de este evento, siendo está acción la que cimentó el odio de su familia al Uzumaki.

Las mujeres en el estadii comenzaron a sollozar incontrolablemente , intentando en vano deshacer el Genjustu.

Hana Inuzuka se aferró al pecho de Tsume y sollozó ...

Kushina gruñía con absoluto odio mientras mentalmente gruñía: "Esa puta perra ... ¡esa puta está muerta si alguna vez la veo!

 **Tres años de edad**

Naruto no tenía más de tres años cuando fue arrojado a una jaula, con orejas de zorro y nueve colas de zorro cosidas y engrapadas en su cuerpo ... afuera había más de cincuenta personas con antorchas y horquillas que se reían de él cuando todos empezaron a hacer ofertas por su cabeza.

\- 5000 ryo ... 6000 ryo ... 10,000 ryo!- las ofertas continuaron mientras el que sostenía una barra de hierro en una mano y al dinero en la otra, sonreía-;¡De acuerdo, todos ... que comience la caza del zorro!- se abrió la jaula cuando el hombre colocó la punta de la barra de hierro ... que tenía el kanji para asesino sobre su carne desnuda ...

\- EEP- Naruto salió corriendo de la jaula por las calles mientras la multitud lo persiguió con cuchillos, antorchas y horcas.

Naruto corrió por un callejón mientras los civiles de pie le arrojaban comida podrida. Corrió por el callejón hasta que llegó a una bifurcación en el camino ... rápidamente giró a la izquierda y terminó en el distrito de clanes.

La multitud lo siguió ... sin saber que el pobre niño estaba en el último lugar en el que querían estar en este momento ... frente al complejo de Inuzuka ...

-Muy bien mocoso, es hora de pagar- sonrió de forma escalofriante Tsume antes de ordenar a su perro destrozar el cuerpo del niño, antes de que este fuera detenido por Shibi Aburame y sus insectos.

-No puedo creer que decidas ayudar al asesino de tu mejor amigo- dijo con mucho veneno en la voz la matriarca.

El estoico Aburame simplemente recogió al niño y lo llevó a su complejo, siendo la imagen de Kurumi Aburame,médico del clan y prima de Shibi, lo último que vio el niño antes de desmayarse.

Kiba se apretaba el pecho ... gruñendo de ira ... pero sollozando con total angustia. Incapaz de creer que su madre fue capaz de semejante crueldad. Gai rompió su fachada juvenil y sollozó mientras Kakashi bajaba la mirada bastante avergonzado.

 **Tres años y medio**

Naruto estaba atado a una mesa en el hospital ... agujas que cavaban en su carne, conectadas a tubos llenos de sustancias químicas que no conocía. La puerta fue cerrada de golpe por un médico con una sonrisa enloquecida en su rostro.

-Debo decir que nunca hubiera pensado que el demonio podría ser útil. Pero aquí está - sonrió de tal forma que Orochimaru estaría orgulloso-... perfecto para mis estudios y experimentación.

Fue a los tubos y escogió uno de los muchos químicos que contenían- Este ,pequeño demonio, es un pequeño producto químico que saqué, es un esteroide increíble para el chakra. Sin embargo, todavía tengo que pasarlo por pruebas vivas, y me temo aún no tengo autorización para usarlo en otro ser humano. Así que decidí usarlo en ti- obtuvo una buena cantidad del químico gracias a una jeringa y lo inóculo en el niño.

Cuando entró en el torrente sanguíneo de Naruto, las venas y la red de chakras comenzaron a estirarse y convulsionarse, causándole un dolor inmenso,

-!AAAGGGHHH¡

El médico comenzó a anotar mientras sonreía,- !Qué interesante ... parece que tus tiendas de chakra se están disparando más allá de toda medida. Con esto podríamos crear un ejército de los mejores …-sus ojos se abrieron con horror cuando los medidores empezaron a parpadear en rojo. -Espera ... qué ... no ... No ... NO ... NOOOOO ... maldita sea, esto no debería haber ocurrido-

Naruto gritaba de dolor cuando el chakra rojo y azul revoloteaba por la habitación.

El doctor gritó cuando el laboratorio se incendió con un chakra residual que había creado algunas chispas ... el fuego cubrió la habitación mientras Naruto gritaba de dolor cuando su cuerpo comenzó a arder ..

Aunque era un gesto inútil, Jiraiya tuvo que apartar la vista, admitiendo al fin, la gran estupidez que hizo. Veintiún años tarde, solo Veintiún años tarde.

 **Cuatro años**

Naruto estaba huyendo de una turba que gritaba cosas como "demonio" y "engendro del infierno" Trató de entrar en una tienda ... solo para que más personas salieran gritándole insultos.

Se giró para ver que la turba lo había rodeado por completo ... el que estaba al frente gritó: "Maten al demonio" en el momento en el que había sido rodeado por docenas de personas, lo estaban golpeando y golpeando mientras otro miembro de la multitud gritaba:

-Oye, ¡Tengo algo que podemos intentar!- sacó de un pergamino, un arpón y le dijo a un par de personas que sostuvieran al rubio.

Naruto fue levantado del suelo cuando los hombres comenzaron a cacarear como idiotas, "¡FUEGO!" el arpón fue lanzado directamente al estómago de Naruto, apenas perdiendo algo vital ... Naruto gritó de dolor cuando otro miembro de la multitud lanzó un puñado de kunai hacia él.

Luego lo clavaron en el suelo cuando una mujer se acercó con un látigo de nueve puntas

-Estoy segura de que te va a gustar este látigo ... ¡atenlo!-un grupo de personas de la multitud agarró a Naruto y lo mantuvo en su lugar, arrancándole la parte de atrás de la camisa.

Ella sonrió, -Toma esto …- CRACK.

Las puntas del látigo cortaron la carne de Naruto, dejando nueve cortes profundos en la espalda. Sus gritos cortaron el aire cuando la multitud comenzó a reírse de su desgracia, "CRACK", el látigo cortó su carne de nuevo ...

La turba continuó haciendo esto hasta que alguien gritó: -!Oye, los shinobis vienen por aquí ... ¡salgamos!- La multitud se dispersó y dejó a Naruto para que sangrara en la calle.

La tuba fue reconocida por varios ahí presentes, muchos de ellos que tenían hijos, pudieron sentir el odio de ellos, tras ver la clase de monstruos que en realidad eran.

 **Cinco años**.

La puerta de Naruto fue abierta por dos hombres con atuendo de ninja.

-Bueno, mira lo que tenemos aquí, un pequeño demonio solo ... oye ... ¿qué tal si nos divertimos?-;el hombre miró a Naruto mientras sacaba un martillo- ¡Sujétalo!- Naruto trató de correr pero los hombres eran demasiado rápidos.

El niño fue arrojado al suelo cuando los hombres sujetaron sus brazos ...

El hombre del martillo se acercó a Naruto- Hmmm ... ¡entonces el pequeño demonio quiere convertirse en ninja ... veamos cómo se convierte en uno después de que todos sus dedos hayan sido destruidos!- El hombre arrojó con saña el martillo en el dedo meñique de Naruto.

-!AAAGGHHH!- el hombre continuó con el resto de sus dedos ... Usando el martillo en cada uno hasta que se rompieron en varios pedazos.

-Bueno, parece que no va a continuar con nuestra carrera, ¿verdad?- Naruto estaba gimiendo mientras trataba de luchar- ¡Oh, cállate!- el hombre estrelló el martillo en la mandíbula de Naruto ... rompiéndola en tres lugares, y dejándolo inconsciente.

Gemma Shiranui estaba mascando su eterno senbon en sus labios y gruñendo con absoluto odio ... las lágrimas rebosaban de sus ojos mientras observaba la vida de Naruto.

Una de las sensei de la academia estaba lloriqueando y llorando mientras escondía su rostro entre sus manos ... temiendo lo que podría pasar después.

 **Cinco años y medio.**

Naruto caminaba por la calle de camino a casa ... estaba a punto de girar un callejón,

-¡AAH, aléjate de mí!- Naruto miró hacia atrás y vio a una mujer siendo arrastrada a un callejón. Corrió hacia el callejón y vio a los dos hombres arrancándole la ropa mientras simultáneamente la acariciaban.

\- Oh, no te preocupes, chica ... ¡esto va a sentirse bien!- Él agarró sus bragas y estaba a punto de bajarse los pantalones ...

-¡ EY TI ... DEJA A SU SOLO!- se giró para ver a un niño rubio de ojos azules correr hacia ellos con una silla ... antes de que pudieran darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido, Naruto los había golpeado en la cara con la silla.

Los dos hombres gritaron rápidamente: -El demonio nos está atacando ... AAHHH- y rápidamente corrió por el callejón.

Naruto se volvió hacia la mujer con una sonrisa. -Hola, no creo que lo hagan …- Naruto fue golpeado en la cara por la mujer que gritó.

-¡ Ayuda, el demonio me va a violar!- un grupo de personas vio el estado de vestimenta de la mujer al final del callejón y vio a Naruto en el suelo.

-Oye, ¡consigue al demonio ahora!- rugió la multitud que se formó, a la que no le importó lo inverosímil de la afirmación, Naruto trató de correr, solo para que la mujer lo hiciera tropezar y comenzara a pisotear su rodilla.

La multitud comenzó a golpearlo cuando la mujer levantó un bote de basura, -¡TOMA ESTE DEMONIO!-y lo aplastó sobre su cabeza ...

Naruto permaneció consciente cuando la sangre comenzó a derramarse desde la parte superior de su cabeza ...

"Ojalá estés muerta" pensaron varios en la multitud del estadio.

La mujer en cuestión, trato de alcanzar un Kunai para suicidarse, pero un guardia se lo impidió.

 **Seis años.**

Naruto estaba huyendo de una turba de civiles y Shinobi borrachos y estaba tratando ... y fallando ... de evitar una colección de armas.

Una finalmente golpeó la parte posterior de su pierna cuando la turba borracha comenzó a golpearlo con botellas rotas y chatarra cercana.

Un miembro de la multitud le dio una patada en la cara a Naruto, le quitó la camisa y le rompió la botella de sake en la espalda.

 **Siete años de edad**

Naruto fue arrojado a un pozo cuando un grupo de civiles comenzó a verter el agua de sus letrinas y la gasolina.

Uno de los civiles se echó a reír: -Oh, ¿cómo te gusta esto ... quemar en un montón de mierda, una forma degradante de que muera un demonio?- encendió un fósforo, -¡Hasta luego!

Naruto miró a su alrededor y rezó para que pudiera encontrar una salida ... cuando vio un agujero en la pared del pozo ... corrió hacia él justo cuando el fósforo golpeaba las aguas residuales y el gas.

Naruto se arrastró por el agujero, pero se atascó ... toda su parte inferior de su cuerpo estaba en llamas, -!AAAGGGHHHHH!- Naruto utilizó la fuerza que tenía en la parte superior de su cuerpo y se arrastró por el resto del camino.

Rápidamente comenzó a rodar en la tierra y lloró mientras trataba de apagar el fuego ...

La multitud comenzó a aplaudir sobre "La muerte del demonio" y lentamente comenzó a irse.

Naruto se quedó en el agujero, ya que sus piernas estaban tan quemadas que apenas podía usarlas adecuadamente.

Se acurrucó en un rincón y comenzó a cantar para sí mismo: -Feliz cumpleaños a mi….. feliz cumpleaños a mi…- hasta que se quedó profundamente dormido.

 **Siete y medio años de edad .**

Naruto estaba sentado solo en su apartamento ... hambriento ... mirando a los otros niños jugando con sus padres.

Se arrastró hasta una esquina cercana y se hizo una bola ... gimiendo mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas ...

\- Kaa-chan ... Tou-san ... ¿a dónde fuiste? ..." apretó la bola en la que estaba y sollozó: -Quiero mi Kaa-chan ... quiero mi Tou-san ... ¿dónde estás?.

Naruto sollozó en la noche ... un huérfano solo ... a los siete años …

Por ese entonces el Sandaime y Jiraiya habían alejado a Halibel de Naruto, de ahí que los horrores tuvieran meses entre ellos o años, así que sin memoria, a su maltrato físico, había que añadir el psicológico, por lo que la Biju tuvo que probar otro enfoque para consolarlo.

Una capa de chakra naranja envolvió al niño, y los presentes oyeron un murmullo que taratareaba una canción de cuna.

-Gracias, Kurama nee- dijo antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

Ante ese recuerdo, nadie en la famila Namikaze salvó Mito, se sintió capaz de ver a la cara al niño, especialmente el Yondaime.

 **Ocho años.**

Naruto yacía en su cama de hospital tras haber Sido usado como práctica de Tiro para los ANBU, atado por restricciones, completamente desnudo. Un médico lo miró con una expresión enferma mientras examinaba las heridas en el cuerpo de Naruto

-Parece que el demonio no se está curando en este momento ... bueno- tomó un juego de agujas de coser- Esto solo significa que Puedo hacer más con él -se sentó junto al rubio y metió la aguja fría en su carne.

\- AAGGHHH!- Naruto gritó de dolor mientras trataba de retorcerse, solo para que el médico lo golpeara.

-Cierra la boca, demonio ... ¡alégrate de que te estoy curando las heridas, monstruo inmundo!- continuó empujando por la fuerza la aguja en su carne sensible, hasta que una de las heridas abiertas se cerró.

El doctor sonrió mientras sacaba un poco más de hilo- Una abajo ... diez para ir …

###

El Uzumaki camino entre la multitud para ver a Sakura que sollozaba incontrolablemente, entendiendo al fin, porque el sincero enamoramiento juvenil del rubio, era porque era prácticamente una copia de su fallecida tía…. Oh por Kami.

El Uzumaki no pudo evitar verla así, sin dejar de recordar a ese bello angel de cabello rosado…..

##

 **Hace dieciséis años.**

Naruto se sentó en la esquina de su habitación en el orfanato, hoy vendrían varias personas para adoptar a uno de los niños, y se vio obligado a quedarse en su habitación, las matronas dijeron que no merecía estar entre esos "nobles" y que él simplemente debería morir en una zanja como la basura que es.

Cuando Naruto se sentó en la esquina ... La única trabajadora de la matrona que lo cuidaba, una mujer de cabello rosado con un pequeño busto, pero la aura más bella y amable que jamás sintió hasta entonces, entró con una pequeña bandeja de comida. Ella se coló y colocó la comida delante de Naruto. Luego rápidamente salió corriendo de la habitación, lanzando una mirada de arrepentimiento a Naruto.

Naruto sonrió mientras tomaba el plato de comida ... la mujer de cabello rosado no puede ayudarlo todo el tiempo, pero ella hizo lo que pudo para ayudarlo ... para él, era más que suficiente.

###

 **Nueve años de edad**

Naruto estaba corriendo por su vida. Era diez de octubre , su cumpleaños. Detrás de él, había una multitud de civiles borrachos, y algunos shinobi borrachos.

Bajó un callejón ... solo para encontrarse con un hombre grande con una botella de sake en la boca. Se derramó el sake sobre sí mismo mientras caía hacia atrás.

Miró para ver a Naruto, Naruto estaba a punto de salir corriendo del callejón ... cuando la multitud lo arrinconó y lo obligó a volver al callejón. El hombre grande agarró a Naruto y lo golpeó contra la pared.

Un shinobi, que estaba parcialmente borracho grito -¡Coge al demonio!- rompió su botella de Sake y apuñaló a Naruto en el pecho, mientras que otros miembros de la multitud apuñalaban el estómago, la cara, la espalda y cualquier otro lugar donde pudieran recibir un golpe.

Al final, Naruto tenía heridas punzantes en todo el cuerpo, su cara estaba tan cortada, que la carne también podía ser sujetada por un hilo, el resto de su cuerpo parecía haber sido puesto a través de un molino de carne.

El último miembro de la multitud derramó una botella de sake sobre él y sacó una cerilla- Adiós… ¡demonio mocoso!- Dejó caer el fósforo ... y prendió fuego al rubio.

Solo una parte de él estaba ardiendo, pero aún dolía como el infierno. Naruto gritó de dolor mientras rodaba por el suelo, tratando de apagar el fuego. La multitud solo se rió cuando uno de los hombres agarró al rubio chamuscado y lo arrojó a un bote de basura pequeño, antes de que él tirara todas las botellas rotas con él.

Naruto suspiro, era hora del remate final.

 **Doce años de edad**

Kurenai había visitado a Hinata en el hospital y se había enterado de que Naruto estaba dos habitaciones a lado de ella a . Él había ganado su combate contra Gaara, y envió a los invasores a empacar, pero eso le había costado unas cuantas lesiones. Estaba en mal estado, pero recuperándose adecuadamente.

La ama del Genjustu entro a su habitación y lo vio ahi drogado e inconsciente, viendo su gran parecido con su antiguo amor platónico, el Yondaime Hokage, su padre biológico….

Fue entonces cuando tuvo una idea...

-Oh, Minato-kun,- dijo , mirando a la figura dormida de Naruto- odio verte así. Acostado allí, inconsciente. Totalmente ajeno al mundo que te rodea. Sabiendo que cualquiera podría venir aquí y aprovecharse…...

La ojirubi sabía que no debía intentar lo que estaba pensando en intentar, pero aún así. Sería tan fácil. Él estaba allí, y no había nadie más alrededor. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era ...

Ella cerró la puerta, retiró la manta, se congeló momentáneamente al ver la gruesa polla de Naruto, y la tomó en su boca. Ella amaba la sensación cálida de su carne rígida en su boca. Tuvo que tocarse y comenzó a frotarse las bragas.

Ella intentó llevarlo hasta el final, pero comenzó a vomitar y tuvo que retirarse. Ella respiró hondo varias veces antes de bajar sus bragas.

Ella se inclinó sobre la polla de Naruto y lentamente se bajó. Ella se quedó sin aliento cuando él la penetró. Kurenai tardó unos momentos en llegar hasta la base. Se maravilló de lo grande que era Naruto.

La jounin, decidida, se levantó y se volvió a bajar; más rápido esta vez Repitió el proceso, ganando velocidad y saltando arriba y abajo sobre la polla de Naruto. Cuando lo escuchó gemir de dolor en su sueño, no pudo soportarlo, y alcanzó un clímax, cubriendo el eje de Naruto con sus jugos.

Se sentó allí jadeando, la polla de Naruto todavía muy dentro de ella. Ella no estaba abajo, ni siquiera cerca.

-SÍ! ¡SÍ! ¡SÍ! ¡SÍ! ¡SÍ! ¡SÍ! ¡SÍ!- lo monto hasta alcanzar el orgasmo, indolente del hecho de que con sus lesiones, su manera tan "bestial," de montarlo, lo estaba lastimado.

#########

-! Maldita perra¡- intento Yugao alcanzar a Kurenai, pero al estar ambas sujetas por cadenas, como todos, me fue imposible- !Eres una jodida hipócrita¡ Tanto que decías odiar a los pervertidos y te atreviste a violar al pobre de Naruto.

-Guardias, separen a esas personas- ordenó el Uzumaki.

Los guardias separaron a Yugao de Kurenai y la desencadenaron, también desencadenaron a Ibiki, los hermanos Shiranui, a Aoba, Shiho y a su madre, las encargadas de la biblioteca Shinobi, quienes jamás lo vieron como un demonio y siempre le permitieron consultar los rollos que almacenaba, junto a Hana Inuzuka. Y eso fue todo lo que mandó separar junto a la familia Namikaze, Kakashi y al Sanin Sapo.

Y entonces, con gran horror, todos vieron bajar un patíbulo con seis lugares, de un par de helicópteros que lo bajaron con delicadeza para que pudiera ser puesto a punto para su uso.

-Hare una última oferta- llamo la atención de todos el emperador- solo mil de ustedes tendrán misericordia, los primeros mil que se pongan de pie y juren lealtad al imperio, pero sepan esto, aquellos que participaron en esas turbas o que me hicieron daño, serán ignorados en esa solicitud. Si bien la omisión no los debeeis salvar del castigo, al menos tienen a su favor que jamás me hicieron daño.

Medio estadio se levantó casi en el acto, pero como lo dijo el Uzumaki, muchos fueron rechazados, siendo la mayoría de esos mil elegidos, personas de entre quince y veinticinco años.

Una vez separados, se puso a los Namikaze junto al consejo de Konoha de origen civil, a Kakashi y al Sanin en un "lugar privilegiado" para ver el espectáculo.

-Por orden del Emperador del Imperio del Este Unificado, Naruto Uzumaki todos ustedes están aquí acusados de traición contra los clanes Senju y Uzumaki con el castigo de la pena de muerte ... ¡ Por medio de la Horca ! En el proceso, cualquier derecho que puedas tener en lo que respecta a las leyes internacionales queda oficialmente ... ¡ suspendido !- dijo Slade Wilson al leer un pergamino, mientras el primer grupo de ciudadanos se acercaba a las sogas que ahora estaban alrededor de sus cuellos.

Antes de que el suelo fuera cortado debajo de ellos.

"¡Bastardo!" pensó Tsume viendo a Naruto mirando sin remordimientos.

-El derecho a tener un juicio ... suspendido !- dijo el Shichibukai antes de que el verdugo volviera a tirar de la palanca.

"Esto es cruel", pensó Yugao, mientras veía a algunas de las personas que iban a ser ahorcadas, algunas consideradas como buenas amigas, e hizo una mueca de dolor cuando cayeron con la cuerda que chasqueaba el cuello. Pero aún así, vio la justicia poética en ello. Una profecía auto cumplida

-El derecho a una apelación ... suspendida !- declaró el mercenario antes de que otra fila de personas cayera a su ahorcamiento.

-Está tratando de hacernos sufrir emocionalmente- dijo Jiraiya a Minato al ver a otra fila de personas morir por ahorcamiento.

-El derecho a un abogado y a ser juzgado por un jurado de sus pares ... ¡ suspendido !- repitió una vez más el hombre antes de que otra línea de personas cayera a una muerte rápida.

-Te odio, Naruto- dijo Kakashi mirando al hombre que no estaba tan lejos.

-Dime algo que no sepa- dijo Naruto, al ver caer otra línea, y el miedo enfrentó a las personas que habían hecho su vida miserable durante años mientras pensaban que podían salirse con la suya.

¡Estaban muriendo al fin!

-El derecho cualquier signo de misericordia ... suspendido !- dijo Slade, mientras otra línea caía a la horca, y se lanzaba a la pila de personas muertas que crecía lentamente.

-¡Suficiente! Haz que se detenga. ¡Por favor, haz que se detenga!- chillo Shio, ya que no podía mirar más, pero el soldado que estaba a su lado obligó a la rubia a verlo, y mantuvo sus ojos en la línea de personas que eran forzadas a morir.

Una línea tras otra encontraron su muerte colgando, sin importar si eran simplemente civiles o Shinobi retirados. Incluso algunos de los Shinobi de los clanes que no participaron en la batalla no estaban a salvo de Naruto, ya que también fueron colgados a su debido tiempo.

-Alto- ordenó el Uzumaki cuando Kiba, Tsume y varios miembros de su clan eran los siguientes en la fila- saquen a Hana Inuzuka de aquí. Y por lo que vale Hana, lo lamento por ti.

Su orden fue obedecida, pero a Kiba y a su madre se les apartó para que Kara con su visión de calor y Bárbara con su puño truenos acabarán con su vida. Mientras los demás eran colgados.

Lentamente uno a uno, los grupos fueron desfilando a su muerte. Entendiendo así, porque Naruto era un hombre tan temido por sus enemigos. Porque tenía la reputación de ser un hombre que no tenía piedad y era muy cruel con sus enemigos. Porque estos lamentaba hasta el día en el que nacieron. Y fue ahí, cuando fue el turno del consejo civil de ser ejecutado, que se dieron cuenta de que la única manera de detener esto, era volver en el tiempo y evitar que los Namikaze se fueran de la aldea sin sus hijos o en su defecto, tratar con amabilidad , como a cualquier otro niño, al demonio que ellos mismos habían creado. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Una vez que solo quedaron el Sanín , el traidor y la familia Namikaze, rotos totalmente, estos fueron conducidos dócilmente al Imperio, donde los aguardaba su destino final.

 **Y corte.**

 **Justicia o venganza es difícil saber, eso los dejo a su interpretación, por cierto, debido a que prioricé este fic, es que los otros activos no los había publicado.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	24. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei**

 **Si alguien quiere subir a YouTube este fic, solo pida permiso por adelantado, si lo veo sin que me pidan permiso, juro que los denunció por ©, que mi trabajo me costó hacerlo, como para que lo tomen sin pedir permiso primero.**

 **Review.**

 **Fairy quen72**

Cumplí mi objetivo, espero verte en otro de mis fic

 **Hikari kuzuri**

Jajaja, tienes razón, casi no hay fic de Negligencia completos. También yo odio eso, muchas veces Naruto perdona muy fácilmente a su familia y no debería ser así. Aunque esto lo considero más un fic de "Naruto Emperador" que Negligencia, pero también cae en la categoría.

 **Invitado**

!si, Venganza Yandere!( Siempre quise decirlo)

 **Kakaroro22**

¿Eh? No entendí

 **Invitado 2**

Gracias, espero leerte pronto

 **Virus pirata**

Le dieron en que ver los datos.

Confesó que posiblemente recicle esos recuerdos, y bueno, al final pagará por eso.

 **Comenzamos**

El sol le dió de lleno en la cara al emperador del Este Unificado cuando su ama de llaves corrió las cortinas de su habitación para darle los buenos días. Era once de octubre, por lo que era muy notable que la vieja señora Popps estuviera levantada tan temprano.

Anoche fue la décima celebración del cumpleaños del emperador, y año tras año, está había ido escalando de nivel tanto en la fiesta pública como en la privada, lo cual era un indicativo, dado el hecho de que sus esposas aún tenían en sus cuerpos evidencia de la alocada noche de pasión.

Hinata estaba acurrucada en su pecho y unida a él, debido a la erección matinal de su esposo. Bárbara usaba su estómago como almohada, mientras que Kara estabas con restos de crema pastelera en su busto y estaba completamente desnuda mientras que a lado de Naruto, Jeniffer y Natasha cuchareban entre ellas.

Era una gloriosa mañana para despertar.

El emperador se dirigió a su baño y se dió una ducha fría para despejar su mente, habían transcurrido casi ocho años desde que las cosas se pusieron en marcha en las naciones elementales y no pudo evitar sonreír por ello.

Sobretodo porque al final, nadie cuestionó sus métodos para hacer pagar a Konoha por sus crímenes pasados.

Tras el asesinato de la mayoría de los shinobi de la aldea, el Uzumaki separó a los civiles de los niños, sin excepciones los condujo a unos vehículos similares a los Quinjet para sacarlos de la aldea en la creencia de que se reunirían con sus padres. Algunos lo harían, otros no. Debido a que separó a los que lo maltrataron de los que no lo hicieron y los ejecutó por medio de un pelotón de fusilamiento, tras el cual, puso a los que perdonó a exhumar varios cuerpos del cementerio de la Aldea. Para Naruto no era correcto, sobretodo por lo que haría, el hecho de dejar ciertos cuerpos en la aldea. De ahí que se exhumó de forma total a los clanes Senju, Aburame, Akimichi, Nara, Yamanaka, junto a Sakiri Haruno, Los niños fallecidos en la masacre Uchiha, junto a Mikoto, Izumi y Shisui Uchiha y a Biwako Sarutobi.

Una vez que esos cuerpos fueron recogidos, se dejó un paquete en la Aldea del tamaño de un gato hidráulico.

Se trataba de una bomba atómica súper compacta de cinco megatones, suficiente como para destruir Konoha y volverla inhabitable por varias generaciones.

Dando finalmente cumplimiento a la profecía.

Una vez hecho eso, nadie osaría jamás desafiar al Imperio Unificado, no con la contundente demostración de su invencible maquinaria militar, alegrando a Suna y Kiri, ya que fueron las únicas Aldeas elementales que firmaron un tratado con el imperio. Kumo tuvo que conformarse con ser la tercer potencia shinobi de las ahora, cuatro Aldeas ,siendo obviamente Iwa la más débil debido al hecho de que la paliza que recibieron del imperio demoraría aún varias generaciones para poderse arreglar.

Las naciones que vieron a Naruto como héroe recibieron una suerte de escudo ante los invasores, nadie se atrevería jamás a atacar a países que Naruto veía como amigos o en este caso aliados, colocándose estos rápidamente en la cima de la cadena alimenticia. Esto no quería decir que los no aliados tuvieran una gran desventaja, pero era de llamar la atención que por ejemplo, el País de las Olas fuera una economía más sólida que el País de la Tierra, pese a ser once veces más pequeño que el archipiélago que tenía el honor de albergar un puente con el nombre del Emperador, el cual se podía jactar de ser la construcción más antigua en llevar su nombre, lo que por cierto lo volvió una atracción turística muy popular entre los Orientales y aún así, el país que albergaba a la más terca de las Aldeas, jamás pensó seriamente en invadir esa nación, no con el amargo recuerdo de los caídos de su propia Aldea o peor aún, de los de Konoha.

Habían sobrevivido aún bastantes personas, incluso el Clan Inuzuka, ya que solo los aprendices de la academia de ese clan y los niños fueron perdonados, así como todos los estudiantes de la academia sin importar si eran civiles o de Clan. A ellos se les dijo que sus padres los esperaban, lo que fue verdad en algunos casos. En otros se les dijo después que alguien los mató, camino a verlos, pero que alguien estaba dispuesto a adoptarlos.

Hana y Gine Sarutobi se encargarían de reconstruir sus clanes, sin la arrogancia que los caracterizó, mientras que en los demás clanes de poca monta, alguien sería su dirigente hasta que alguien pudiera tomar el liderazgo.

Y sobre una futura repercusion….. cuando esas personas fueran padres o madres, la venganza no sería su prioridad, ahora o a futuro.

Naruto termino de bañarse y vestirse y fue a su oficina en el palacio a repasar sus actividades para el día de mañana.

##########

 **Imperio del Este Unificado, Seireitei.**

Itachi Uchiha despertó de la celebración por el cumpleaños de su Emperador y benefactor en compañía de su esposa y de su hijo de un año.

Itachi se había terminado enamorando y casando con Isane Kotetsu, la subcapitana de la cuarta división y asistente personal de Yachiru Unohana y habían tenido un hijo al que llamaron Shisui en honor al fallecido amigo de Itachi.

El Uchiha sonrió divertido al pensar que tuvo la suerte de vivir, no solo para rehacer su vida, sino para ver a su hermana rehacer la suya.

Sachiko también se había casado con alguien del Seireitei, con el subcapitán de la novena división, Shūhei Hisagi con quién había tenido una niña a quien llamaron Sarada en honor de la abuela materna de los hermanos Uchiha. Ambos chicos teniendo a muy buenos padrinos, siendo los capitanes de las respectivas divisiones de sus esposos esas personas. Aún era desconcertante para Isane ver a su capitana siendo una suerte de abuela para ambos, ya que estaba malcriado a su manera a ambos pequeños.

Y no eran los únicos con segunda oportunidad.

Tsunade había Sido visitada por una amiga de Halibel con la habilidad de cambiar la edad biológica de las personas, con lo cual, tanto ella como Shizune recuperaron juventud, lo que le dió a mujer de prominentes pechos, la oportunidad de volver a encontrar el amor, libre de temor alguno, en los brazos de Makoto Senju, mientras que Shizune se casaría con el buen doctor Strange.

Ambas mujeres darían a luz a niños, siendo Tsunade la madre de los mellizos Masaki y Tatsuki mientras que Dan era el hijo del matrimonio Strange.

Por su parte, Hanagakure había prosperado gracias al mandato de su Shodaime Hanakage, o mejor dicho, a la sartén de la asistente del Hanakage, pues Yoshino Nara se aseguraba de que el perezoso trasero de Shikaku se mantuviera en movimiento para asegurar que el Nara no fuera recordado por ser el primer Kage en su historia en mandar al demonio a su aldea Shinobi.

Por el lado de los otros novatos que sobrevivieron, Chouji se había casado vía matrimonio político con Karui de Kumo para asegurar la concordia entre ambas Aldeas, barco en el que también el Nara estaba a medias, si bien Temari y Shikamaru se amaban sinceramente, la situación fue capitalizada por Yoshino para afianzar la alianza entre Suna y su Aldea.

Ino por su parte se había convertido en una auténtica Kunoichi, tras hacer un viaje al Este y ver que ese estilo de vida le agradaba. Algo que Shirona sabía que haría tras enterarse de que la esperanza de vida de las Kunoichi podía llegar a ser de quinientos años y que al morir lo harían con el cuerpo de una muy bella mujer de cuarenta. Además de su pseudo inmortalidad, la Yamanaka había logrado enganchar como su incubó a un apuesto bandido llamado Yamcha del desierto con quién tenía a una adorable Kunoichi de cabello rubio a quien llamaron Sakura en honor de su fallecida amiga. Y si bien le costó a Inoichi aceptar esa decisión, terminó por apoyar a su hija.

Por su parte Tenten y Neji se habían casado y actualmente eran los orgullosos padres de dos niños, llamados Kizashi y Kagura que eran muy consentidos por el núcleo familiar del Clan Hyuga del Oeste por ser los primeros niños nacidos en libertad. Neji había tomado un puesto en la guardia imperial mientras que Tenten estaba bajo las órdenes de Yassup, cuarto oficial de la cuarta división Roger, la que seguía comandando Tayuya.

Shino también se había casado con Fū Otosuki y ambos tenían una nena a quien llamaron Okuni en honor a la antigua protegida de Chomei que coincidentemente era una de las dos fundadoras del clan Aburame.

Trabajando ambos como investigadores que viajaban a lo largo y ancho del imperio realizando amplios estudios de entomología.

En cuanto a Lee, si lo que el Uchiha oyó era verdad, vivía en un asilo de veteranos en Hanagakure, sólo y abandonado, Naruto no dió ninguna orden para él y fue sacado del hospital en el supuesto de que los enfermos merecían ser dejados de lado, a menos que realmente hubieran hecho algo como maltratarlo o algún crimen en particular. Así que solo por eso es que había sobrevivido

Si que llevaban todos ellos una buena vida, por lo que sabía el Uchiha, ya que Itachi trato de estar enterado de las actividades de la generación de su hermana. Una de la que sin duda, su madre habría estado orgullosa.

#######

 **Imperio del Este, Hospital psiquiátrico de Arkham, Estados Unidos.**

Harleen Quinzel, Pamela y Mito Uzumaki acababan de salir de la habitación de Shio Namikaze. La rubia Uzumaki estaba realizando el recorrido de visita de su familia, siendo el enlace entre ellos y el mundo real.

La sentencia de Naruto había Sido bastante lapidaria y hasta cruel, pero era la única manera de atender al pedido de su hermana para dejar vivos a los miembros de su familia.

Al final se trataba de sus padres y hermanos, los únicos por los que rogó. Por ella, que Kakashi y Jiraiya se fueran al demonio, lo que en cierto modo pasó con ellos.

Kakashi y Jiraiya habían Sido los dos únicos Shinobi que se habían salvado de la pena capital entre toda la gran cantidad de Shinobi de Konoha que pelearon, junto a la familia Namikaze que fue tratada de manera especial, como otros más.

Gai había Sido ejecutado por Jeniffer al aplastar su cabeza entre sus manos, Asuma moriría en manos de Natasha tras recibir a quemarropa el disparo de una Magnum en la cabeza, Kurenai fue asesinada por Hinata que conocía el modo Senin de los Kitsune, luego de que ella usará sus colas para arrancar sus pechos, cauterizar la herida, lanzando su cuerpo hacia arriba con tanta fuerza que la mujer se elevó al menos dos mil metros antes de encontrar su final al estrellarse contra el suelo. Siendo las únicas ejecuciones que se llevaron a cabo de forma diferente, además de la de Kiba y la de su madre.

Kakashi no tuvo esa suerte, ¡Oh no¡ El hombre había Sido arrojado a Impel Down en el nivel Cuatro, uno que excede por mucho su grado de peligrosidad, ya que el peliplata con trabajos alcanzaba el nivel dos.

Cabe señalar que murió mucho tiempo después, a manos de uno de los muchos presos que residían en ese nivel luego de recibir muchas palizas y ser víctima de un varias violaciones en el lugar.

Jiraiya por su lado, se había suicidado tras una buena estadía en su Infierno en la Tierra, la famosa Isla Okama, lugar al que fue arrojado con el fin de hacerle desear la muerte. Debido a que los Okama que ahí vivían lo encontraban sumamente atractivo y lo acosaban noche y día, sin temor alguno a cualquier represalia ya que por un lado su chakra había Sido sellado con magia y no había posibilidad de que se zafara de esa. Y de todos modos no es como si alguien fuera a ayudarlo.

Los sapos no lo harían, no después de que Yami los castigará con quinientos años sin posibilidades de volver a tener invocador, su castigo por tratar de manipular una profecía.

Y ciertamente, no lo haría nadie de la familia Namikaze. Sin medios para quitarse la vida contundentes, el Sanín dejo de comer y beber agua para así poder morir en "paz", o al menos en sus términos.

Shio y Menma no soportaron psicológicamente nada de lo que ocurrió y ambos fueron internados en hospitales psiquiátricos separados, la mayor de los trillizos en Arkham, el menor en La Castañeda ubicado en Tenochtitlan.

Mientras que Kushina se encontraba retirada en un templo en la provincia de Hokkaido en Zipangu , sirviendo como una monja en un monasterio de la deidad de la agricultura Inari ,la que irónicamente era dirigido por una Kitsune.

Como Mito lo sospechaba, una inspección detallada en la Uzumaki demostró que tenía un antiguo sello en la nuca que Jiraiya colocó para que abandonará la cuestión de ir por Naruto los primeros cinco años.

A diferencia de Minato, ella había Sido más reacia a dejarlo atrás, por lo que a escondidas de su ex esposo, el Sanín le coloco ese sello para que aceptara los argumentos para dejar ir la cuestión más fácilmente.

Cuando este se desvaneció, la culpa y la vergüenza se hicieron cargo de la cuestión, siendo el "crimen perfecto" Hasta que esté regreso a morderlo en el culo, pero detalles….

Por ello, Naruto tuvo compasión de ella y en vez de encerrarla en una prisión de mínima seguridad, se le permitió ir a vivir al templo, en el cual ella pensaba comenzar a expiar sus pecados en vida.

Recibía visitas tanto de Tsunade, Shanks y su familia, como de Mito. Y muy ocasionalmente de Naruto, quien solo iba a preguntar si no le hacía falta algo, siendo lo único del vínculo que se supone debían de tener, que pudo obtener del Uzumaki.

La suerte de su padre sería menos misericordiosa, ya que tras sellar su chakra, este había estado encarcelado en la mazmorra del palacio imperial, para que en un giro amargo del destino, permaneciera en el corazón del vasto imperio que inconscientemente había ayudado a construir al haber abandonado a su hijo mayor.

Teniendo gran cuidado en evitarle cualquier manera de proporcionar algún modo para que se quitará la vida, el Otrora orgulloso Yondaime Hokage era solo la cáscara vacía del gran hombre que fue en la tercera guerra mundial Shinobi.

La única que obviamente se salvó de Ello fue Mito que fue nombrada embajadora del imperio en Uzu.

Arashi había recibido el permiso del imperio para abandonar sus tierras para volver a su hogar ancestral y lo estaban poniendo a punto, debido a que ya no se consideraban sólo una nación shinobi era que Uzu no era considerada una potencia de esa naturaleza. Pero eso no evitaba que fueran aliados del imperio, donde Mito era su embajadora, mientras que su esposo Kyabe se encargaba de su seguridad.

En cuanto a Hashirama, él también estaba en prisión, pero a diferencia de los demás miembros de su familia, él se encontraba preso en la mansión Uzumaki en Uzu. Con orden de permanecer trece años en prisión de los cuales le faltaban seis, siendo el único de los Namikaze con condena que la tenía limitada, el antiguo Yondaime purgaba una cadena perpetua, no así su hijo que era visitado todos los días por una Mink zorro llamada Sayuki Mitsui, con quién estaba sanando su corazón.

Algo que en el fondo de su alma, Mito deseaba que ocurriera con su familia.

De sanar sus heridas mentalmente, ambos mellizos serían puestos en prisión de faltarles años a sus condenas o en libertad, si ocurriera lo primero, como con Kushina y Hashirama, los hermanos serían enviados a puntos alejados del imperio a cumplir con su sentencia. De ocurrir después, se les daría una oportunidad para elegir libremente el lugar al que quisieran ir a vivir, claro está, con su chakra sellado de forma permanente y sin posibilidades de recuperarlo. Y también sin posibilidades de aprender cualquier otro medio para seguir adelante con sus carreras militares, eso si había llegado a su fin.

Como la inestabilidad de las naciones elementales.

Irónicamente, la familia Namikaze terminó haciendo un sacrificio por el bien común.

##########

 **Suna.**

Gaara estaba sosteniendo a su segundo hijo recién nacido, un niño al que decidió llamar Naruto en honor a su mejor amigo. Los años habían ido pasando desde la destrucción de Konoha y sin duda alguna que a diferencia de ese inmundo agujero, al resto del mundo que de una u otra manera tuvo una interacción con él, les estaba yendo de maravilla.

Como a él, que logró reunir el valor de pedirle matrimonio a su esposa Matsuri con quién tenía dos hijos, siendo Shiki de seis años el mayor de ellos. Kankuro segura de solterón, quedando relegado al papel de niñero de sus sobrinos, pues además de Gaara, su hermana tenía un hijo con su antiguo amor y actualmente esposo, un niño llamado Shikadai.

De los otros Kage, no tenía más de dos semanas de haber ido a la boda de la líder militar de Uzu, quien fungirá como la Shodaime Uzukage, Pamela Uzumaki que se había casado con su antigua amiga y enamorada secreta, no es Harleen Quinzel, sino Victoria Seras. Siendo una de las líderes casadas. El actual Godaime Raikage, un hombre llamado Darui estaba casado con la antigua asistente del anterior Raikage, Mei Terumi cumplió con su juramento y se casó con Steve Rogers con quien tenía un hijo a quien llamaron Buck Rogers Terumi a quien llamaban Bucky en honor al mejor amigo del Capitán. Su sucesor, Chojuro contrajo nupcias con la líder de la casa de comercio del Loto, una Gigante con el Quirk de la miniaturización llamada Altea.

Por su parte el Tsuchikage, tan dolido como estaba por la pérdida de su familia ni siquiera pensó en rehacer su vida, lamentado el error de su padre biológico, con mucho rencor con su ex jinchuriki perdido por lo que Gaara sabía.

Hablando de ellos, Yugito había regresado ocasionalmente a Kumo, en sus giras musicales, la antigua jinchuriki renunció a una vida shinobi, ya que fue forzada a ella por contener al Nibi, por ello se organizó con un par de amigas que conoció en el imperio y creó una banda como pasatiempo, el cual terminó siendo su forma de vida, a "Yugito and the Pussycats" realmente les estaba yendo bien tanto en el imperio como en las naciones elementales, siendo el País del Rayo, la nación donde ella concentraba la gira en el continente elemental.

Por su parte, el anteriormente conocido como Shukaku se unió a las filas de Suna y llego al puesto de Capitán ANBU estando contento con llevar una vida modesta y retraída,en cambio su hermana, Yoruichi Shihoin, identidad adoptiva de la Bijuu de dos colas se enamoró y se casó con Kisuke Urahara y adoptó a los Hijos del hombre, Jinta y Ururu yendo a vivir con ellos a su tienda de antigüedades en la Zona desértica.

Riruka seguía siendo la gobernadora del desierto Hollow, no hubo cambios ahí, Goku, el Yonbi se había cambiado de nombre y se fue a vivir al interior de las montañas en Zipangu, Roshi pasó sus días recorriendo el continente del Este viviendo toda clase de aventuras documentando muchas de ellas en varios libros, Kokuo agarró gusto por la electrónica y estaba estudiando en la Universidad Miskatonic en Arkham, la carrera de Mecatrónica.

Han ,había Sido ejecutado por piedad al tener el cerebro lavado, mientras que Utakata y su esposa eran los dueños de un próspero café en Nueva York siendo "Rokubi" un destino popular gracias a Hotaru, esposa de Utakata. El Biju que el hombre sostuvo, también tuvo su final feliz al volver con su amada Katsuyu, pues la babosa Bijuu era el amante de la líder de invocación. Pasando ambos gran parte de su tiempo en recuperar los años que estuvieron separados usando formas humanas como antaño gracias a uno de los secretos más celosamente guardados por los cinco grandes clanes de invocación, pero que uno de ellos les compartía grácias a su gran amistad.

Chomei era una abuela muy encariñada a la hija de su antigua jinchuriki e hija adoptiva, por lo que la ahogaba en amor mientras sus padres iban en expediciones científicas.

Gouki se cambió el nombre a Walter Wilson y se convirtió en un afamado actor de acción, mientras que Killer B sería el mismo de siempre para gran pesar de A.

En cambio, Halibel también pasaba sus días consintiendo y mimando a sus nietos, dandole grandes dolores de cabeza a Coyote Starrk y a Grimmjow Jerjes al usarlos frecuentemente como niñeras. También era común ver a Nell y su fracción, Sung Sung, Emilou Apacci y Mila Rose, cuidando a sus nietos , más por gusto que por obligación. Y en opinión de ella no podía culparlas.

##########

 **Palacio imperial, jardín.**

Hablando del Diablo, en estos momentos, la reina Hollow se divertía mirando a sus nietos jugando en el jardín y no podía hacer otra cosa además de sonreír.

Sus nietos mayores, Boruto, un enérgico niño rubio de ojos azules que tuvo con Hinata y Clint, un pelirrojo que claramente había heredado el carácter de su pelirroja madre, tortura… que diga, estaban jugando con Starrk a los "vaqueros e Indios" siendo el vaquero el que estaba perdiendo, si la estruendosa risa de Lilinet, la fracción de Starrk era un indicativo.

Un poco más alejados, Kon El, el hijo de Naruto y Kara , jugaba algo rudo con el quinto Espada, haciendo equipo con sus hermanos Jonde, un adorable niño con cola y orejas de cheeta y con Roger, el segundo hijo de Natasha, más parecido en carácter al fallecido capitán con el que compartía nombre y con el invitado a jugar, Ryu, hijo de Anko Mitarashi y Hakoda Senju, hermano menor de Kuroko.

Mientras, Nell y las demás, jugaban tranquilamente en un área un poco más apartada, simulando tener una fiesta de Té/ desfile de modas.

Siendo Himawari, la hija más joven que tenía el Uzumaki muy parecida a Hinata, Ayla, la hija mayor de Bárbara, Mirajane, una bella nena de pelo verde, además de su piel e iris y Lara, la hija más joven de Kara, las participantes del evento.

Mirando la escena, la antigua Biju no tuvo duda alguna de que su padre estaría orgulloso, no solo porque se evitó que Kaguya volviera a poner un pie en la faz de la Tierra, sino porque no había amenaza que el imperio no pudiera detener. Es verdad, Toneri Otosuki intentó secuestrar a Hanabi Hyuga, pero fue rápidamente detenido, mientras que algunas otras amenazas que surgieron después, como Imperiex, un intento de Señor demoníaco, el intento del culto de Shuma Gorath para liberar a ese demonio interdimensional o el ejército de "Shamanes" de Hao Asakura probaron ser amenazas débiles contra Naruto y sus amigos.

La emperatriz madre sabía que su Sochi algún día se iría al otro mundo, había hecho las paces con ello, pero por ahora, solo tenía que disfrutar cada día de su vida. Mañana, cuando sus varios tatara nietos le preguntarán, sonreiría contando la historia de su ancestro, de como un niño que fue descartado por sus padres biológicos en favor de los más jóvenes, gracias a un acto de estupidez tras otro, término en estas tierras y terminó forjando su hogar, tras lograr la enorme hazañas de pacificar las salvajes tierras del Este y convertirlas en el Imperio del Este Unificado.

 **Y corte.**

 **Finalmente, el primer fic que hago y termino oficialmente (pues al tener dos activos que son la segunda parte, esas historias no las considero acabadas) y uno que veo que afortunadamente tuvo una buena acogida.**

 **Gracias por leer este Fic, créanme, cuando les digo que me da gusto terminar este tópico del que irónicamente, el fic que lo inicio en el lejano 2009 se quedó más o menos a la mitad y sin acabar. Si hay por ahí varios de esos fic que recibieron inspiración de esa primera vez, pero son tan pocos que bueno…. Y ni hablar de los que están completos.**

 **Ojalá alguno de aquí se anime y haga su propia versión del tema, ya que da para muchas variaciones, ya que la fórmula aunque tiene sus bases, se presta para mucho.**

 **Y es que básicamente la premisa dice que:**

 **Naruto es desterrado o huye porque lo van a encarcelar o ejecutar al fallar o cumplir con la misión de la huida de Sasuke.**

 **Huye solo o con compañía a las tierras más allá de las naciones elementales que son mucho más hostiles.**

 **Konoha cae en desgracia y busca ayuda, años después, del emperador.**

 **De ahí, las posibilidades infinitas que pueden desarrollar.**

 **De momento creo que salvó un One shoot en el que estoy trabajando y una pequeña colaboración nueva, que deje a medio hacer (sorry por ello, tú sabes a qué me refiero) no haré nada nuevo.**

 **Igual y me aloco y entonces si saco una de las ideas que tengo enlatadas, ya sea mi versión de Kumo no Dokugan (y recalcó mi versión no tan a calca de la original, solo tomar la idea básica del Fic) quitarme el mal sabor de boca al leer un pésimo Crossover de Bleach (mal escrito en la premisa y trama y por ello no lo puede ni acabar más que a pausas , me tomo un año leerlo y no valió la pena por sus horribles huecos y guionazos en la trama) tomando la premisa y haciendo mi versión. O sacar otro tópico del inglés, o bien inauguró el "Naruto Lee x fic" mira el futuro o ve el futuro ( siendo el fic de Kamen Rider Predator "Monster Musume no Uzumaki" lo más parecido que hay o uno donde los personajes Canon de Naruto miran de pasada el Narutoverso, reaccionando a extractos de Fanfic o de One shoot (no Lemon).**

 **O hacer un Fic de Minato y Kushina vuelven, con un interesante giro de tuerca que no los va a dejar como HDP y dejaría más que justificado el abandono. Incluso iré tan lejos como para decirles que Sakura y Sasuke, como las demás personas en un rango de edad de más , menos cuatro años, verán a Naruto como su igual.( Esa premisa Shion145)**

 **Ya sin más que decir, los veré pronto en algún otro proyecto, ya sea futuro o actual.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


End file.
